


En sang fra den andre siden

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Coming Out, Evak - Freeform, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kjærlighet, Kollektivet - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oslo (City), Pan - Freeform, Pansexual, Pansexual Character, Romance, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, bipolar, første kjærlighet, homofil, isak is in the closet
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 222,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak (16) har erkjent for seg selv at han liker gutter, men det er ingen som vet om akkurat det. Even (18), ny på Nissen, er åpent panseksuell og bipolar. Isak oppdager Even og forelsker seg umiddelbart. En brutal situasjon fører til deres første møte. På fest like etterpå kysser de for første gang og resien ut av skapet har startet for Isak - heldigvis med Even ved sin side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er min første fiction på norsk og jeg må si det er litt skummelt å dele noe på mitt eget morsmål når jeg alltid har skrevet på engelsk.  
> Jeg håper dere liker historien (den er jo blitt fortalt før, bare med ulike variasjoner). 
> 
> Setter stor pris på kjærlighet i form av likes (ja, bare hvis dere liker det dere leser da) og kommentarer (ris og ros er velkommen. <3<3<3

Han er lys blond og høy. Håret hans er som tatt ut av en reklamefilm for et hårstylingsprodukt - hvert hårstrå ser ut til å ligge perfekt plassert. Den blå olajakka dekker en slank overkropp og sitter perfekt over de brede skuldrene hans. Kanten på en rutete flanellskjorte svaier litt, dekker til deler av baken hans og beina er så lange at det ser ut som de aldri tar slutt. 

Hjertet til Isak gjør et kolossalt hopp. Han følger den blonde fyren med øynene mens han krysser skolegården, må konsentrere seg for å ikke stirre for lenge, for intenst på han i det fyren setter seg ned på en benk ved siden av en gutt han vet går i 3. klasse. 

Isak kjenner hjerte banke fortere enn normalt, fortere enn det har gjort noen gang etter å ha lagt øynene på en gutt. Plutselig ser fyren opp på Isak og blikket som treffer han føles som et skudd midt i hjertet. Isak snur seg, prøver å late som ingenting, prøver å late som at blikkontakten var helt tilfeldig og at han ikke er på vei til å implodere. 

Når han tror kysten er klar, løfter han blikket sakte men sikkert bort på fyren igjen og hjertet gjør et nytt hopp. Han kjenner det brenne i brystet. Fy faen, han har aldri sett noe så vakkert før. Det føles som beina er på vei til å bedra han, som om han kommer til å kollapse som et falleferdig hus i en storm. Han tar et skritt til siden for å sentrere seg, for å kjenne etter om beina holder han og de gjør utrolig nok det. 

Telefonen drar han ut av transen han befinner seg i. 

_ Å gå fortapt er å bli kastet bort fra Guds ansikt for evig. Å gå fortapt er å være prisgitt Guds vrede og dom i all evighet. Fortapelse er å møte den evige ilden, uten beskyttelse. Dette må ikke skje med noen av oss! _

_ Men den som spotter Den Hellige Ånd, han får i all evighet ikke forlatelse, men han er skyldig i en evig synd.  _

Det knyter seg i magen hans da han leser meldingene fra moren. Det er ikke noe nytt at hun sender han bibelvers og religiøse tekster, men hun gjør det som oftest når hun har en dårlig periode og dette er femte gang denne uka og det er kun tirsdag.

Isak setter seg på benken, føler beina ikke klarer å holde han. Skuler bort på Even, så ned på meldingene fra moren og så opp på Even igjen. Det river i hjertet. Kjenner på hvor urettferdig livet er. Hvorfor kan ikke han like jenter som de fleste andre? Hvorfor har han fått en mor som er akkurat sånn her? Skyver den siste tanken vekk sekunder etter han tenker den. Skammer seg fordi han tenker sånn. Moren kan jo ikke noe for at hun er syk. Men han lurer også på om hun hadde hadde samme tankene om hun ikke hadde vært syk. Hadde hun akseptert han som ikke troende om hun hadde vært frisk? Hadde hun kommet til å godta at hennes eneste barn likte gutter i stedet for jenter? Han er ikke sikker på om det hadde spilt noen stor rolle, men livet hadde unektelig vært enklere om hun hadde vært frisk. Da hadde kanskje faren ikke stukket av? Da hadde kanskje alt vært annerledes?

“Jorden kaller Isak Valtersen! Hallo!” Jonas dytter borti Isak.

“Åh, sorry,” beklager han. 

“Hvor har du tankene hen?”

“Eh-  jeg fikk bare noen meldinger av mamma,” sier han unnskyldende og ser Jonas umiddelbart forstå hvorfor han var så fraværende. Jonas er den eneste i guttegjengen som vet hvordan det står til med moren hans. Den eneste som han har betrodd seg til. De har jo tross alt vært venner siden første klasse på barneskolen.

“Ait. Men skal du bli med bort i skateparken eller?” spør han. 

“Kan ikke, må hjem og vaske badet og klær.”

“Dude!” nesten roper Magnus. “Vaske badet. Teiteste unnskyldninga ever. Kom igjen a.”

Isak setter øynene i Magnus. “I motsetning til dere, så bor jeg faktisk ikke hjemme. Har ingen mamma som vasker badet eller klærne mine. Så det er ikke den teiteste unnskyldninga ever,” snerrer han tilbake. “Det er ingen unnskyldning i hele tatt.” Han juger, for han vasket faktisk badet i går, men akkurat det trenger jo ingen å vite. 

“Slapp av, bro! Trenger ikke bli så sur.” 

“Hadde ikke trengt det om du ikke hadde satt spørsmålstegn ved valget mitt,” parerer han.  

“Whatever.” Magnus himler med øya. “Hårsåre prinsesse,” mumler han mens han slenger sekken på skuldra. 

Isak er ferd med å si noe i det han reiser seg fra benken, men stopper i det han kjenner en hånd på skuldra. Jonas trekker han til side i det de skal til å gå. 

“Går det bra eller?”spør han.

“Jada, det er bare litt mye med mamma akkurat nå,” forklarer han og det er jo ikke akkurat løgn, for det er mye med moren nå. At han i tillegg, ifølge seg selv, har århundrets største konflikt gnagende fremst i hjernebarken, sier han ikke noe om.

“Si ifra hvis du trenger å snakke da,” smiler han og klapper han på skuldra. 

“Skal det, takk Jonas.” Han smiler, men er usikker på om det blir et helt smil, det føles litt halvhjerta. 

I det de skiller vei, kjenner han at han sikkert ble litt vel irritert på Magnus og at han burde si unnskyld for å snerre til han. Da han snur seg for å rope etter Magnus ser han at de har krysset gaten allerede og at han sikkert ikke kommer til å høre han om han roper. Han orker ikke løpe etter de, kjenner han helst bare vil komme seg hjem og grave seg ned under dyna og bli der resten av kvelden. Det får bli en kjapp tekstmelding i stedet. 

 

**Isak:** sorry bro, ikke meninga å bli så sur. 

**Magnus:** det er greit

**Isak:** sikker?

**Magnus:** ja, sikker Issy :)

**Isak:** takk :)

 

.

 

Han priser seg lykkelig over at Eskild ikke er hjemme da han åpner døra til kollektivet. Hadde ikke orket alle spørsmålene hans.  _ Du ser så nedfor ut, går det bra? Vil du prate? Du kan prate med meg asså. Er det noe hjemme som ikke er som det skal? Har du kjærlighetsproblemer? The Love Guru kan hjelpe.  _  Han vet at Eskild bare vil godt, men akkurat nå er han ikke ikke klar for å dele tankene sine. 

Isak skynder seg å lage seg middag, om man kan kalle det middag da. Han varmer opp en pose med nudler og tar med seg nok en banan fra bollen på benken. Det får holde. Så låser han seg inne på rommet sitt, sitter i stolen ved pulten og slurper i seg de varme nudler og tømmer flaska med den lunka colaen fra i går. Bananen blir liggende, tenker han kan spise den litt senere.

Han kaster seg ned på senga, legger hendene over hodet og stirrer opp i taket. Tanken på den nye fyren på skolen får han til å smile, han kjenner det kiler nede i magen. Han lukker øynene og ser han for seg; den slanke kroppen og det mest fantastiske håret som så ut til å ha beseiret tyngdekraften. Jakka som passet perfekt over de brede skuldrene og en gange som kunne gjort han til modell. Kanskje han er modell? Det hadde ikke forundret Isak, for han så jo ut som han var nesten to meter høy med de uendelige lange beina. Så lenge han ikke vet hva han heter, så blir han hetende  _ Hot Guy _ i Isak’s hode. 

Så og si ubevisst, knepper han opp buksa, skyver den litt nedover sammen med bokseren og tar et godt grep rundt pikken. Øynene er fortsatt lukket og han starter å trekke forhuden frem og tilbake over penishodet, først sakte og så øker intensiteten. Han orker ikke stoppe og finne glidemiddelet han kjøpte på nett for en stund siden, så han fukter penishodet med sitt eget spytt for bedre glid. Bilde av Hot Guy har festet seg på netthinna og det går ikke lenge før han blir hard og kjenner pulsen øke. Små stønn forlater munnen hans, han biter seg i leppa for å gjøre lyden så lav som mulig, vil ikke at noen skal høre han. 

Det tar ikke lang tid før orgasmen og forløsningen kommer. Isak klarer ikke gjøre seg lydløs og høylytte stønn fyller rommet i det han kommer og sæd kommer i små sprut ut av tuppen. I det pikken faller ned på magen, hører han telefonen pipe. Han ruller over på siden, finner papir og tørker seg før han tar mobilen og ser hvem som har kontaktet han. 

_ Da nå altså Kristus har lidd i kjødet, så må også dere væpne dere med den samme tanken, at den som har lidd i kjødet, er ferdig med synden, slik at dere ikke lenger skal leve etter menneskers lyster, men etter Guds vilje, den tiden dere ennå skal være i kjødet. _

Faen! Det er moren hans igjen. Han slenger frustrert fra seg telefonen og kniper igjen øynene i frykt for å begynne å gråte, enda han helt alene. 

Det er som en krig inne i han, ulike tanker kræsjer i hverandre, lager konflikter, gjør han rådvill. Han kan ikke nekte for de følelsene han får når han ser en pen gutt på gata, i en film eller hvor som helst. Han kan ikke nekte for at han synes Ryan Gosling er dritfin. (Han så La La Land på kino og Eskild tror han fikk overtalt han, men saken var at han villig så den fordi nettopp Gosling var i den). Og han kan i hvert fall ikke nekte for at for at Hot Guy er noe at det fineste han har sett i hele sitt liv. Han har jo nettopp onanert til det imaginære bildet av han. 

Men han er redd, så redd for så mye. For å bli satt i bås, for å bli han derre homsen, bli homofile Isak Valtersen. Han er redd for hva vennene kommer til å si. Fornuften sier at de helt sikkert ikke vil bry seg om legningen hans, men han er fortsatt redd, for man kan aldri være 100 prosent sikre på at fornuften har rett. 

Han vil at ting skal forbli slik de er nå, vil ikke at ting forandrer seg. Han vil bare fortsette å være Isak. Den samme Isak som han er nå, bare med en guttekjæreste. 

Og moren hans er et kapittel for seg. Han ønsker ikke å drive moren sin lengre vekk fra han enn hun er nå. Som om det ikke er nok at han ikke tror slik som hun gjør, skal han i tillegg byrde henne med å stå fram som homofil? 

Kanskje han bare kan vente litt, vente til hun er bedre, til hun blir friskere og kan takle nok et nederlag, nok en skuffelse litt bedre enn hun vil i dag? For om han sier noe nå, så kommer hun helt sikkert bare til å forsvinne lengre inn i sykdommen, lengre ned i sorte hullet, så langt ned at hun kanskje ikke klarer å komme seg opp igjen. Og det takler ikke Isak å være skyld i. 

 

.

 

“Herregud, du ser jo helt herja ut!” sier Magnus og ser på Isak. 

“Takk for at du poengterer det, Mags.” Isak sender han et påtatt smil og en tommel opp. 

“Hva skjer a?” spør han.

“Jeg fikk bare ikke sove i natt. Var noe irriterende bråk utenfor soveromsvinduet mitt.”

Han juger. Sannheten er at han lå halve natten og tenkte på moren sin, på Hot Guy, på hvordan han skal klare å være singel en god stund til uten at noen begynner å lure på hvorfor han ikke skaffer seg dame, på hvem av jentene han kjenner eller vet hvem er som han kan late som han er interessert i (holdt på å kaste opp bare av tanken!). Han tenkte på hvordan han skal finne ut hva Hot Guy heter og generelt alle mulig måter de kan komme i snakk på. 

“Hørte ikke noe jeg,” sier Noora undrende fra andre siden av benken. 

“Du sov vel så hard da,” svarer Isak og kjenner hjerte banke litt fortere ved tanken på at løgnen kunne blitt avslørt. 

Plutselig kommer Vilde som en gudesendt budbringer. Hun hilser på alle før hun setter seg ned ved siden av Chris.

“Har dere sett han nye fyren i tredje eller? Den hunken. Even heter han. Bech eller noe til etternavn. Kommer fra Bakka, er homofil og bipolar i tillegg. Derfor han bytta skole. Endte opp med å gjøre no’ crazy shit på Bakka. Tror han til og med tar et år om igjen.” 

“Moren min har også bipolar,” sier Magnus som om det er det mest naturlige i verden.

“Er moren din også gal?” spør Vilde

“Nei, hun er ikke gal, Vilde. Hun har bipolar. Har dager hun er høyt opp og dager hun er langt nede.”

“Åja,” svarer hun bare. Det er ingen som har lagt merke til Even, ja utenom Isak da. 

“Hvorfor snakker vi egentlig om han? spør Jonas med hevede øyenbryn. Han er allergisk mot sladder. 

“Nei-” begynner Vilde. “Jeg bare lurte liksom.”

“Du ville bare komme med litt sladder om han nye i 3. klasse?” spør Jonas. 

“Nei, det var ikke sånn da. Jeg bare lurte siden han er ny.” 

“Visste ikke at moren din var syk Magnus. Så leit,” sier Eva for å redde Vilde ut av en pinlig situasjon, for hun vet at Jonas ikke vil gi seg før hun har innrømmet at hun bare skulle spre litt sladder. Det var helt klart unødvendig å fortelle at Even hadde byttet skole og at han var syk, det hadde vært nok å spørre om noen hadde lagt merke til han, men hun vet at Vilde ofte snakker før hun tenker og hun er jo tross alt en god venninne. “Men det er vel ganske vanlig å ha en mental lidelse, er det ikke?”

“Det går greit med mamma. Hun tar medisiner og får oppfølging. Hun har vært sånn så lenge jeg kan huske, så for meg er dette bare mamma. Det er ganske vanlig å ha en mental lidelse ja. Jeg er sikker på at minst en til rundt dette bordet kjenner noen som sliter psykisk.” 

Vilde reiser seg plutselig og sier hun må på do. Jonas kikker bort på Isak for å gi han en nonverbal beskjed om at nå har han en gylden mulighet til å åpne opp om moren sin, men Isak har for lengst sonet ut. Fikk så vidt med seg at Magnus fortalte om sin bipolare mamma etter at Vilde fortalte at Hot Guy heter Even og er homofil. Etter det har han ikke vært mentalt tilstede.

Isak har aldri vært spesielt fan av sladder, har alltid lukket ørene for det, ikke brydd seg. Men akkurat nå kunne han ikke vært mer lykkelig. Han får lyst til å løpe etter Vilde og gi henne et stort kyss på munnen, takke henne for informasjonen om Even. Han gjør ikke det, i stedet reiser han seg og tar sekken på ryggen. 

“Eh- kom plutselig på at jeg ikke gjorde ferdig biologi oppgaven til i dag. Sana kommer til å drepe meg hvis ikke har gjort min del,” ler han oppgitt. “Og jeg vil ikke dø ennå.”

“Sana er beinhard. Hun bare setter de mørke øynene i deg og poff, så er du gone,” ler Chris og visualiserer en eksplosjon med hendene. 

Isak går med raske skritt over skolegården, ser seg omkring, leter etter Hot Guy, nei  _ Even _ , men ser han ikke. Han stopper ikke før han sitter innerst i biblioteket, bak noen reoler. Der drar han fram pc’en og åpner facebook. Søker etter Even Beck, men finner ikke noen med det navnet. Kan han skrive det annerledes? Han prøver med både Bech og Bekk, men fortsatt ingen resultat. 

Han søker så på google og på Instagram og alt han finner er en Instagram konto til en som heter Even Bech Næsheim. Han klikker på profilen og scroller ned blant bildene, det er ikke mange og der ser han plutselig et bilde av Even. Av Hot Guy. Det ser ut som et profesjonelt portrett og Isak er nå helt overbevist om at han er modell. Håret er stylet på samme måte som i går og er like fint, men det som tar pusten fra han er de havblå øynene som nesten forsvinner når han smiler og smilerynkene som dukker opp som et resultat av det, er så vidunderlige. 

Avtalen han gjorde med seg selv i går, om å være singel en stund til, føles nå svært så vanskelig å gjennomføre, for han er så gone for denne fyren han vet minimalt om allerede. Faen også. 

 

.

 

Etter at Isak kommer hjem, gjemmer han seg på rommet sitt igjen. Han setter seg i senga og søker opp alt han kan komme over om bipolar lidelse. Han sluker nettsted etter nettsted, leser side opp og side ned og etter over en times lesning, så ser han at det ikke er så ille som han først trodde. De som har bipolar lidelse er mennesker de også, de har bare noen ekstra utfordringer med høye og lave perioder. Med rett medisin og et bra støtteapparat og nettverk, så går det helt fint å leve med folk med denne sykdommen, være kjærester, gifte seg med de. 

Isak føler seg opplyst og lettet - tenker at det vil være noe helt annerledes å leve med en bipolar kjæreste enn å bo sammen med en mentalt syk mor. Han kan ikke helt forklare hvorfor, men han føler det ikke vil være det samme. I det han tenker at dette skal han klare, han kan godt være kjæreste med en som har bipolar, Magnus lever jo med moren sin hver dag og det er normalt for han, så må han ta seg i å le. Han har jo ingen kjæreste som er mentalt syk og det er heller ingen i umiddelbar nærhet som kan bli det. Ikke Even i hvertfall. Han er jo en nesten to meter høy modell, en blendende skjønnhet. Hva skal han med Isak, en liten og redd biologi nerd med uregjerlige krøller og ei kvise som er i ferd med å etablere seg i panna? 

Han skulle jo vente med det, å forelske seg i noen, heller være singel en stund til, til moren er bedre og han mer klar for å komme ut av det berømte skapet. 

Særlig. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere! <3 Tusen takk for fine ord på det første kapittelet. Det ble litt mindre skummelt å skrive på norsk med så mye fine ord. Håper dette kapittelet lever opp til forventningene. 
> 
> Beklager at det er litt brutalt. Man er dessverre ikke kvitt alle homofobe folk rundt om i verden :( Og bare en HEADS UP. Den knyttneven kommer IKKE fordi Even er homofil altså, den hadde kommet uansett! Noen er bare voldelige. Punktum. Og det blir bedre, alltid bedre. For det er jo EVAK jeg skriver om <3<3<3
> 
> Håper dere henger med. <3  
> Kommentarer og kudos er som sjokolade, alltid vellkommen ;D

“Dude, du kan fortsatt bli med på hytta i helga altså,” sier Jonas i det de skal hjem. “Bli med a.”

“Å være tredje hjul på vogna? Takk for tilbudet Jonas, men nei. Dere skal få kose dere alene.”

“Ahh, du er så kjedelig Issy!” klager han.

“Er jeg kjedelig fordi jeg ikke vil ligge i køyesenga og høre på dere har sex i rommet ved siden av?” ler han.

“Skal vel ikke ha sex vel,” prøver han.

“Særlig!”

“Men vi er ikke så høylytte da.”

“Husker du den hytteturen i fjor da du og Ev-”

“Greit, greit!”

Jonas avbryter Isak som om han angrer på at han sa noe som helst. De sier hadet og Isak hopper av bussen i Brugata og starter på den ni minutter lange veien hjem. I det han går opp Wilses gate og skal til å runde hjørnet for å entre gata han selv bor, i ser han ser han Even stå sammen med en gutt og jammen ligner det ikke på Morten fra tredje klasse. En annen gutt løper bort fra stedet i den motsatte retningen enn hvor han er.

Akkurat i det han lurer på hvorfor Even står der med den bølla, ser han knyttneven til Morten treffe Even midt i ansiktet så hard at han detter bakover og deiser i bakken. Hva faen skjedde nå? Isak småløper oppover gata, de få meterne det er mellom de, mens han ser Morten løpe bort fra stedet.

Det var ikke sånn Isak hadde sett for seg at den aller første samtalen med Even ville være, alle de gangene han hadde ligget i senga den siste uka og dagdrømt om deres første prat. Han hadde forestilt seg at de hadde gått på hverandre i gangen på skolen for så å si hei eller kanskje havna ovenfor hverandre på trikken eller at de begge hadde bedt om den siste vaffelen i kantina og endt opp med å dele den. Han hadde vel tenkt på alle tenkelige scenarioer, bare ikke dette.

“Shit, går det bra eller?”

Isak spør nervøst, kjenner stemmen skjelver litt og hjertet banker ekstra hard. Er nesa hans knekt? Even kniper igjen øynene et lite øyeblikk, legger hånda opp mot munnen før han kikker på den og ser blod på innsiden av håndflaten.

“Ja, jeg tror det. Kjennes ikke ut som nesa er knekt i hvertfall.”

Han blunker et par ganger mens han prøver å komme seg opp. Isak strekker ut en hjelpende hånd og Even griper velvillig tak i den. Grepet er hard, men likevel føles hånden så myk og alle mulige uanstendige tanker dukker opp. Han skyver det vekk, kan ikke tenke på det nå, Even står jo blodig foran han, har fått en knyttneve så hardt i ansiktet at han falt bakover og landet i asfalten. Blodet renner fra nesa, ned på munnen, et lite kutt i overleppa og den fyldige underleppa og på den lyseblå olajakka. Noe blod dekker også pride buttonen hans, den er ikke lenger bare blå, gul og rosa.

“Du har ikke noe papir?” Even ser spørrende på han mens han presser neseborene sammen for å stoppe blodet og puster ut gjennom den halvåpne munnen.

“Sorry, ass,” sier Isak og ser hjelpeløst på han. “Men jeg bor rett borti gata, du kan bli med meg hje-”

“Nei, det går bra,” avbryter Even og trykker enda hardere på neseborene. “Jeg kommer meg nok bort på jobben.”

“Skal du gå sånn?” Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja-” sier han nølende.

Isak har ikke lyst å slippe taket på han nå som han endelig har kommet i snakk med han. Selv tilgriset av blod, så er han like fin, like tiltrekkende, like spennende og like deilig som alltid. Så han prøver å hente fram et mot, trekker pusten dypt som om det er gjemt langt nede i lungene hans og føler han tar sats som en skihopper på kanten av hoppet.

“Nei, bli med meg hjem da. Må jo få stoppet neseblodet. Folk kommer til å begynne å lure. Blodspor herfra og til helt jobben din, hvor enn du nå jobber. Det bor jo så mange rare folk i Oslo. Det er helt sikkert minst en som kommer til å freake ut og ringe politiet, si de har funnet blodspor i gata der de bor. Og du vet jo hva som skjer da? De sender en patrulje for å sjekke ut, så kommer folk til å stå i vinduene og glane, og så ringer noen avisa for å fortelle om et scoop og så har du hele Akersgata her på et blunk. Jeg ser overskrifta på vg.no allerede. _Blodspor funnet i Deichmansgate - politiet etterforsker mulig drap._ ” Isak kjenner kinnene brenne og tupper seg selv imaginært i ræva. Sa han virkelig alt det der?

Even ser på han med store undrende øyne mens han prater og det tar cirka et tiendels sekund fra Isak har sluttet å snakke til hele ansiktet hans blir et stor smil og han begynner å le. Ufrivillig slipper han tak i nesa, blodet har ikke stoppet å renne og snart kjenner Even en metallisk smak på leppene sine. Even banner stille og tar tak i nesa si igjen.

“Når du sier det på den måte så-” starter han. “Kanskje jeg får bli med deg opp da?”

“Ja, nå kommer du,” sier Isak bestemt, lar han ikke få noe valg og tar tak i armen hans og trekker han til seg.

“Okey da. Det er kanskje lurt.”

Isak kjenner hjerte hamre mens han går mot inngangen og føler en tilfredshet over å ha gravd fram en stor porsjon mot fra et sted han ikke ante eksisterte. Selveste Even skal bli med han opp i leiligheten han deler med Eskild, Noora og Linn. Han ber om at Eskild ikke er hjemme, trenger ikke hans spørsmål nå. Han vil helt sikker tenke sitt når Isak kommer hjem med en gutt han ikke har sett før. Isak har ikke fortalt han at han liker gutter, har ikke vært klar for det ennå, men han har en følelse at Eskild vet likevel.

Plutselig detter en tanke ned i hodet hans. Faen. Hvordan ser rommet hans ut? Ryddet han egentlig bort alle de møkkete klærne fra gulvet i går eller ble de liggende? Han husker ikke og nå som Even er med han, er han sikker på at han ikke ryddet. Det kommer sikkert til å så et par halvtomme glass med dvask cola på pulten hans sammen med et par brune, innskrumpa bananskall fra forrige uke. Han biter seg hardt i leppa og banner lydløst.

Med stress stigende i han, fomler han med å låse opp døra. Tar først fram nøkkelen til vaskekjelleren og prøver den før han finner rett nøkkel.

“Sorry,” unnskylder Isak seg.

“Stressa?” spør han lett ertende.

“Ja, tenk om du blør i hjel fordi jeg ikke klarer å finne riktig nøkkel liksom.”

“Det hadde vært litt kjipt ja,” humrer Even. “Da hadde vi i hvert fall snakket om overskrifter i både VG og Dagbladet.”

“Ja, ikke sant? Tror jeg hadde fått nøkkelfobi om det hadde skjedd ass.”

Isak biter seg selv i leppa og kan ikke tro det han selv sier. Han høres jo ut som en tulling. Nøkkelfobi? Er det i hele tatt en ting? Herregud, skjerpings Valtersen! Isak forbanner seg selv for å være så håpløs rundt Even, tenker han må tro han er en skikkelig åndssvak. Even kommer sikkert til å løpe ut døra så fort han får dyttet litt papir opp i nesa og vasket seg litt. Plutselig drar Even han ut av sin egen boble av selvforakt.

“Faen ass.” Even banner mens han går bak Isak opp trappene. “Så mye for å prøve å gjøre en god gjerning.”

“Hva var det som skjedde egentlig?” spør Isak. Det eneste han så var en gutt løpe fra stedet etter at han hadde slått til Even. Det så ut som Morten fra tredje klasse, en skikkelig ufin bølle du helst ikke vil komme på kanten med. “Var det han Morten fra tredje?”

“Ja. Så han stå og true en førstis. Har sett han gjort det før også, da i skolegården. Fikk liksom nok, folk kan jo ikke holde på sånn, så gikk bort til han og sa ifra at han skulle slutte. Fyren klikka, men klarte jo selvfølgelig ikke ha kontroll på oss begge, så han førstisen stakk av, skjønner han godt da. Morten sa jeg skulle passe min egne saker, jeg var jo tross alt bare en sånn jævla homse som likte kuk oppi ræva og da han skjønte at førstisen hadde stukket av, så ble han så forbanna på meg at han slo. Og så stakk han av da.” Even sukker.  

“Fy faen, sa han virkelig det?”

Det vrenger seg i magen til Isak da han låser opp døra. Det er akkurat sånt han frykter folk skal si til han om de visste han var homofil. Han vet de kommentarene er i mindretall, men allikevel.

“Ja.” Even trekker oppgitt på skuldrene.  

“Fy faen, så sjukt.” Isak rister på hodet. “At han sa det altså, ikke kuk oppi ræva. Det er sikkert dig-” Isak stopper seg selv, rødmer, kjenner kinnene brenne.

“Han tok feil da. Er panseksuell, men kuk i ræva? Det har jeg aldri prøvd faktisk. Men som du sa, er sikkert digg da.” Even skuler bort på Isak og Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Han har problemer nok bare Even snakker til han om han ikke skal snakke om sex i tillegg. “Badet er der borte,” peker han nervøs. “Jeg skal finne en klut til deg.”

Isak går inn på rommet, tar med seg haugen med møkkete klær fra gulvet og gjemmer den inne i skapet, mens han finner en klut. Skulle gjerne hatt en selv, en kald klut han kunne kjøle seg ned med, for ansiktet føles som det er på vei til å gå opp i flammer. Han går ut igjen til Even, ser han står med en papirbit oppe i nesa og kjenner etter om vannet som renner fra vasken er varmt nok. Even har en rift i overleppa og et par dråper blod dekker den lille sprekken.

“Her.” Isak gir han kluten.

“Takk,” smiler Even og Isak har vanskelig for å holde seg på beina. Det er første gangen han har vært så nære Even når han smiler og det slår han nesten i bakken. Smilerynkene rundt de perfekte, havblå øynene gjør han helt ør. Han klarer så vidt å se på han og må se ned på de hvite badeflisene for å samle seg.

“La meg ta jakka di mens du vasker deg.” Even gir han jakka si. Isak ser den tilgrisede button og bestemmer seg for å vaske den. Han tar den av jakka og skyller den godt under vann, gnir tommelen frem og tilbake til han er helt sikker på at alt blodet er borte, til den skinner igjen slik den skal.

“Faen ass,” sier Even og ser seg selv i speilet. “Når blir det fint å komme på jobb liksom. Sjefen kommer jo helt klart å lure. Stå og ta i mot kunder som skal ha pizza med blodig t-skjorte og rift i overleppa.”

“Du kan låne en t-skjorte av meg,” sier Isak fort, glad for at motet fortsatt er der og ikke har forlatt kroppen.  

“Kan jeg?”

Even ser smilende på Isak og han bare nikker, klarer ikke si noe, for fy faen han er så fin når han smiler. Isak blir stående å se på Even, så lenge at kinnene til Even starter å få farge.

“Den blir kanskje litt liten til deg, men den er i hvert fall ikke blodig,” sier Isak da han omsider kommer til seg selv igjen. “Vent litt.”

Isak går inn på rommet sitt og slår seg selv i ansiktet flere ganger, banner lavt over sin egen håpløshet. Hvorfor må han stirre som en tulling? Stirre så lenge at Even helt sikkert må lure. Han finner en den fineste hvite t-skjorta han har og går tilbake til Even, ser at Even har byttet ut papiret i nesa.

“Her, håper den ikke for liten da.”

“Bare den ikke blir sånn magetopp så skal jeg være fornøyd.”

Even ler litt mens han tar av seg t-skjorta. Isak blir helt satt ut av den nakne overkroppen hans og han må snu seg for at Even ikke skal se at han gaper og at kinnene nok en gang har blitt mørkerøde.  

“Tja, ikke helt rett størrelse, men den duger jo.” Even smiler fornøyd. “Takk ass!”

“Bare hyggelig.” Isak tar tak i den blodige t-skjorta. “Jeg kan godt vaske den for deg,” buser han ubetenksom ut.  

“Vaske den? Nei, det skal du slippe ass. Skal klare å gjøre det selv.”

“Joa, er sikker på at du klarer det selv,” ler han nervøst. “Tenkte mer på at du skulle slippe å komme på jobb med en blodig t-skjorte i hånda. Kan ta den med på skolen i mårra.”

“Sikker?” Even ser usikker ut, flakker litt med blikket som om han ikke vet hva han skal si eller gjøre.

“Skal vaske klær uansett. Og jeg lover å ikke gjøre den rosa eller noe,” ler han. “Kan vaske klær altså, selv om jeg kun er 17.”

“Okay, hvis du insisterer. Men du trenger ikke altså,” sier Even med et skjevt smil.

Isak sniker seg forbi Even på badet, åpner vaskemaskinen og kaster inn t-skjorta.

“Sånn. Du får den i morgen.”

“Takk! Vet ikke helt om jeg klarer å ha din t-skjorte ren til morgen da.”

“Det går fint, har plenty. Bare behold den så lenge du må.”

Even ser på klokka og sperrer opp øynene opp.

“Fuck, jeg må løpe. Bare minutter igjen til jeg skal være på plass. “

“Ja, så klart, du skulle jo jobbe du.”

Isak kjenner skuffelsen bre seg. Visste jo han skulle jobbe, men vil ikke at han skal dra riktig ennå. Får lyst til å holde han igjen, be han drite i jobben og heller henge med han. Men han kan jo ikke det, herregud det ville jo vært skikkelig kleint. De går ut i gangen og Even skynder seg å ta på seg joggeskoa, kaster den grønne sekken på ryggen.

“Ser deg i morgen da,” smiler Even.

“Det gjør vi.”

Isak gir han en salutt og prøver å ikke smile for bredt. Tanken på å få snakke med Even i morgen også gjør han helt ør, det går nesten rundt for han og sommerfuglene i magen har virkelig fått vinger å fly med nå. I det han er i ferd med å lukke døra, setter Even foten frem så den ikke går igjen. Isak åpner døra og ser spørrende på han.

“Hva heter du forresten?”

“Isak.”

“Isak.” Han gjentar navnet og retter de havblå øynene rett mot han og Isak lener seg mot døra, holder godt tak i dørhåndtaket i frykt for å kollapse. En dag kommer det smilet til å drepe meg tenker Isak mens han står der. Det føles ut som en liten evighet, men i realiteten er det kun snakk om noen få sekunder.  

“Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak.” Nok en gang brer signatur smilet seg om munnen hans og rynkene i ytterkant av øynene er som skarpe piler mot hjertet hans.

“Samme,” er det eneste han klarer å si, for mesterparten av hjernen er helt smelta. I hvert fall den delen som sørger for at man kan forme meningsfulle setninger.

Isak ser Even løpe ned trappen og sukker tungt da han ikke lenger kan sees fra døråpningen. Han har jo et bilde av han lagret på telefonen som han ser på titt og ofte, men det blir liksom ikke det samme.

Han lukker døra og går med bestemte steg inn på badet, plukker t-skjorta ut av vaskemaskinen og tar den med seg inn på rommet sitt. Med et deis så synker han ned i senga med ryggen først. Han tar t-skjorta opp til nesa og lukter på den. Det lukter en miks av Even og parfymen han bruker. Duften er himmelsk og berusende. Det spiller ingen rolle om t-skjorta har blodflekker på seg, han lukker øynene og begraver ansiktet i den, drømmer seg bort, ønsker det var Even’s hals i stedet.

Plutselig åpner døra seg og Isak blir brått revet ut av sin egen drøm.

“Baby gay!” Eskilds stemme er høy.

“Eskild!” roper Isak mens han skynder seg å gjemme t-skjorta under puta. “Kan du aldri lære å banke på?”

“Herregud så gretten du er i dag da.”

“Jeg var ikke gretten før du kom busende inn.”

“Det er jeg som bør være gretten. Du er fire dager for sen med å betale husleia.”

“Skal betale den i kveld.”

“Hvis ikke så må du vaske klærne mine i en uke. Minst.”

“Jeg betaler i kveld, Eskild.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. Du vet når du er sånn hodestups forelska og det føles ut som du skal dø bare crushet ditt ser på deg? Sånn har Isak det akkurat nå. I tillegg er crushet en gutt og ingen vet han liker gutter. Ja, da er det jammen ikke lett å eksistere. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen! <3

Skolegården er full av folk og han står rett utenfor døra til A-bygget og ser seg omkring, leter med øynene etter Even. Vil snakke med han, gi beskjed at han glemte t-skjorta. Eller glemte er vel feil valg av ord, han valgte å ikke ta den med for han klarte ikke å vaske den, klarte ikke vaske bort lukta av Even. T-skjorta ligger godt gjemt under puta.

Plutselig ser han Even komme mot han og han ser ut som han er klar for catwalken.

“Halla,” sier han med et smil. Alle lagene med klær, t-skjorta, flanellskjorta og olajakka gjemmer den fine, stramme overkroppen han vet er der.

“Halla,” svarer Isak og prøver å være så naturlig som mulig, men helt ærlig så vet han ikke om han lykkes så bra. Sommerfuglene i magen har våknet alle mann og flyr rundt som fulle ungdommer på Ibiza.

“Tusen takk for hjelpa i går,” starter Even. “Det var virkelig snilt av deg.”

“Måtte jo nesten det da, orka ikke snåle, nysgjerrige folk, politiet og et samlet pressekorps i gata mi. Hadde sikkert blitt rundspørring av politiet og siden jeg så litt av hva som skjedde så hadde de kanskje tatt meg med på politistasjonen for et formelt intervju. Har ikke tid til sånt når man har kjipe norsk innleveringer med urimelige tidsfrister. Nytt skoleår har jo knapt begynt jo, trenger jo ikke være så brutale med oss,” sukker han og gir seg selv en umiddelbar imaginær facepalm. Pokker ass, hvorfor må han være så håpløs rundt Even? Kunne han ikke bare ha sagt at _det var bare hyggelig_ eller noe sånt. Men da Even bryter ut i latter og rynkene rundt øynene popper fram, så tenker han at ok, kanskje det ikke er så ille allikevel.

“Så det var derfor du hjalp til altså. Du orka ikke så mye styr. Ikke fordi jeg lå blodig på bakken med en mulig brukket nese. Vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si nå asså. Føler meg litt såret.” Even tar seg til hjerte og setter øynene i han, later som er trist. “Og jeg som hadde tenkt å invitere deg med på fest på fredag, kjøpe med noen øl til deg siden du bare er 16 om jeg ikke husker feil, som takk for hjelpa. Men- nå vet jeg liksom ikke helt lenger.”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på han med store øyne. Hørte han riktig? Invitere han med på fest? Kjøpe øl?  “Kan jeg ombestemme meg?” sier Isak kjapt, blir helt mo i knærne, må spre beina litt for å bedre balansen, kjenner hjerte hamre, lurer på om Even kan se bevegelse i jakka. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

“Ombestemme deg?” Even rynker på nesa, forstår ikke helt hva Isak sier.

“Ja, si at jeg hjalp deg fordi du lå blodig på asfalten?” sier han fort i frykt for at stemmen skal svikte.

“Så klart.” Even lyser opp.

“OK. Jeg hjalp deg fordi du lå blodig på asfalten. Kunne jo ikke la deg ligge der. Det kunne jo hende du kunne blø i hjel om ikke vi fikk stoppet neseblodet. Hadde du dødd der, så hadde jeg ikke kunne leve med meg selv lenger.” Ordene renner ut av Isak. Han tenker umiddelbart at det vil bli mange imaginær facepalmer, om han ikke skjerper seg snart, men så ler Even hjertelig igjen og da er alt glemt.

“Takk, Isak. Vil du bli med på fest på fredag?”

“Gjerne.” Stemmen er unormalt lys. Han smiler bredt, ser sikkert helt idiot ut, og føler hjertet snart er på vei ut av kroppen. “Alle vennene mine svikter meg i helga, så da passer det jævlig bra med en fest! Litt kjedelig å stirre i veggen på en fredagskveld liksom,” skynder han seg å legge til, redd for å virke for interessert.

“Kult! Møtes her i morgen etter skoletid, 15.30, så kan vi ta det derfra?”

“Fett” Ordet er nesten lydløst når det forlater Isak’s munn.

“Jeg må nesten stikke nå, må gjøre ferdig noe skolegreier til neste time. Men da sees vi i morgen.” Even smiler bredt, men han blir stående og Isak tenker drømmende at det er fordi han egentlig ikke har lyst til å gå.

“Skjønner. Jeg får komme meg bort til gjengen der borte, de venter på meg.” Isak nikker mot Jonas og co. som står midt i skolegården og prater sammen. “Sees i morgen.” Idet Even snur seg og begynner å gå mot bygg B, kommer Isak til å tenke på t-skjorta.

“Even!” roper han og ser Even snu seg med et stort smil om munnen. Isak går mot han med nervøse steg.

“Eh- jeg glemte å ta med t-skjorta di. Sorry ass.”

“Ikke stress med det, jeg kan få den i morgen eller no.”

“Så bra, ble litt bekymra for at du ikke kom til å ha noe å ha på deg da du sto opp i dag tidlig. Tenkte at du kanskje måtte gå med den litt for korte t-skjorta du lånte av meg.” Isak ler nervøst og banner innvendig av sin egen håpløse fremtoning. Det der ga jo absolutt ingen mening. Even bare rister på hodet.  

“Ja, det hadde vært litt av et syn,” humrer han. “Jeg har litt mer enn ei t-skjorte. Ingen grunn til bekymring. Forresten, er du alltid så dramatisk?”

“Eh-” Isak får ikke fram et ord og kjenner rødfarge fylle opp hele ansiktet hans. “Nei, bare når-” Han stopper midt i setningen, kan ikke fullføre den, tør ikke avsløre det er på grunn av han.

“Bare når hva?” spør Even og ser forventningsfull ut til hva Isak skal svare.

“Nei, veit da faen jeg. Du får spørre vennene mine, de kan sikkert svare bedre enn meg.”

“Skal gjøre det en dag,” gliser Even. “Du er forresten søt når du er dramatisk, bare så du vet det.”

Even snur seg og går mot B-inngangen igjen. Isak klarer ikke bevege seg, blir bare stående som en blytung statue og stirre ut i lufta.

_Søt?_

Hva faen? Flørtet akkurat Even med han? Søt er ikke akkurat hva han prøver å være, men når Even kaller han søt, så er det kanskje ikke så ille allikevel. Han blir stående helt til han ser Even forsvinne inn døra, før han kommer til seg selv igjen og får satt et bein foran det andre.

“Snakka du akkurat med han homoen?” Magnus ser spørrende på Isak da han har samlet seg med gjengen.

“Mags!” Jonas facepalmer seg selv.

“Hva?”

“Du kan liksom ikke si han homoen. Herregud.” Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet så krøllene rister.

“Men han er jo homo da, det vet jo alle.”

“Men du sier ikke sånn for det,” parerer Jonas.

“Jeg tror han er pan faktisk,” sier Mahdi plutselig.

“Pan? Hva faen er det?” spør Magnus.

“At han liker begge deler,” svarer Mahdi.

“Nei, er ikke det bifil a?” lurer Jonas.

“Tror det er pan også. Eller så var det noe om at du likte alt liksom. Er plutselig ikke sikker,” sier Mahdi.

“Liker alt? Er det mer enn hann og hunn da?” Magnus ser spørrende på Mahdi.

“Du har jo transer da,” sier Mahdi.

“Liker han gutter i dameklær, hæ hæ hæ?” Magnus ler høyt. “Er ikke mye turnon det ass.”

“Han heter faktisk Even,” sier Isak, orker ikke høre på at de diskuterer Even’s legning mer, håper han ikke høres irritert ut.

“Ja, Even da.” Magnus himler med øya og da klarer han ikke dy seg, må bare si noe.

“Du liker jo tydeligvis lakk og lær, husker jo den drømmen om dominatriks Vilde.” Det er Isak’s tur til å himle med øya. “Så hvorfor skal _det_ være noe bedre enn gutter i dameklær?” Hjerte banker fort, han kjenner svetten i hendene. Har han sagt for mye? Vil gutta lurer på hvorfor han forsvarer transer?

“Liker du transer eller?” spør Magnus spøkefult, men Isak tar ikke spøken.

“Hva faen snakker du om? Like transer? Hvor får du det fra?”

“Du har jo alle pigger ute bare jeg sier jeg ikke synes det er så tiltalende.”

“Nei, jeg bare synes ikke det er noe å le av.”

“Det er jeg faktisk enig i,” istemmer Jonas og Isak sender han et lydløst takk for å backe han.

“Greit da.”

“Men hvorfor snakker vi egentlig om han Even?” spør Madhi forvirra. Isak sier ikke noe, lar øynene hvile på de møkkete sneakersene sine,  håper Magnus har glemt hvorfor han begynte å snakke om han, men så heldig er han ikke.

“Men snakka du med han, Even altså?”

“Eh- ja.” Isak ser forsiktig opp.

“Hvorfor det?”

“Eh, jeg traff på han i går” starter Isak og så forteller han om hva som skjedde. Tenker at det må gå fint, han må jo uansett gi en forklaring. Han utelater selvsagt at han tilbød seg å vaske t-skjorta hans og lå hele kvelden og luktet på den mens han tenkte på Even. De detaljene er helt utelukket å dele. Det er jo beyond creepy og borderline galskap. Han blir nesten litt flau av seg selv av å tenke på det.

“Fy faen ass,” utbryter Jonas når Isak har fortalt ferdig historien. “Så jævlig.”

“Han Morten fyren er jo helt skrudd i hodet. Slå til folk på den måten.” Mahdi rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Skulle han anmelde det?” spør Jonas som alltid har det moralske kompasset i riktig retning.

Anmelde? Den tanken hadde ikke slått Isak i det hele tatt. Burde han ha spurt Even om han hadde tenkt til det? Kanskje han burde ha foreslått å blitt med han? Herregud, så teit han har vært, bare tenkt på seg selv og den dumme, intense affeksjonen for Even.

“Eh- det sa han faktisk ikke noe om.” Isak føler seg dum, kjenner han rødmer, må se ned i bakken, redd for å møte blikket til Jonas.

“Og du spurte ikke?” Jonas virker oppriktig oppgitt.

“Eh- nei,” sier han skyldbetynget i det han tør møte øynene hans.

“Skikkelig bra, Issy!” Jonas rister på hodet.

“Ble bare stressa, OK?” prøver han å unnskylde seg. “Fikk han jo såvidt med opp for å stoppe neseblodet. Han ville jo bare komme seg bort på jobben.”

Han juger jo ikke, for stressa ble han. Bare ikke så mye over at han hadde blitt slått ned, men mer fordi Even ble med han opp i kollektivet, at han skulle få snakke med han, være i hans nærvær. Ja og at han ikke hadde rydda rommet sitt da av alle ting.

“Og dessuten så takka han meg for å ha hjulpet han da jeg snakket med han nå nettopp. Så jeg tror ting er OK,” sier han og prøver å redde seg selv. “Han til og med-.” Isak tar seg i det og biter seg i leppa.

“Til og med?” spør Magnus. Alle ser på han som de forventer en fortsettelse, men det får de ikke. Vil ikke avsløre at han skal på fest med han, tenker at det er det greit de ikke vet noe om.

“Ikke noe,” sier han bare da han ikke kommer på en annen måte og avslutte resonnementet sitt. “Er dere klar for fotballcup da?” Han retter blikket mot Mahdi, vil snakke om noe annet, redd for å avsløre seg, redd for å rødme av å tenke på Even.

“Ja, fy faen, så klar!” gliser Mahdi. “Skal reise sammen med J-17 og J-18. Så mange digge jenter.” Han gir Isak et salig blikk og sekunder etter sier Magnus seg enig. Isak senker skuldrene og puster letta ut over at det ser ut som samtalen glir over på noe annet, noe uladet, noe ufarlig.

“Gjett om!” sukker han.

“Mags har sagt han skal få seg noe i helga,” ler Mahdi og snart følger de andre etter.

“Faen, hvorfor ler dere sånn?” utbryter Magnus irritert.

“Det der sier du hver helg, Mags. Ikke noe har skjedd ennå.” Isak retter på capsen. “Beklager hvis vi ikke er så veldig optimistiske.”

“Og grunnen til det? Du er for desperat,” forklarer Jonas. “Men bare ta det helt chill, så går ting så mye bedre.”

“Helt klart desperat ja,” istemmer Isak. “Du kan liksom ikke gå rundt å si _hei, jeg har aldri pult før, og jeg har lyst å pule_. Blir ikke mye damer på den måten.”

“Du da?” Magnus setter øynene i Isak. “Blir ikke så mye chicks på deg heller! Hva er grunnen til det liksom? Hva feiler det deg? Nå som vi er i gang med psykoanalyse liksom?”

Ordene til Magnus treffer han som kniver og det snører seg til i brystkassa, kjenner han får problemer med å puste. Teller til fem inni seg, mens han prøver å komme på noe å si, prøver å finne en vei ut av det som føles som et rom uten dører eller vinduer. Pokker! Hvorfor er han så dum? Så korttenkt? Hvorfor lot han seg rive med? Han vet jo at Magnus vil kicke på det, kommentere noe tilbake og han er jo et lett bytte, ei målskive med bullseye god planta midt i ansiktet. Faen også!

“Har du liten pikk eller?” spør Magnus, da Isak ikke svarer.

“Liten pikk!” Jonas ler så han nesten griner og Mahdi bare rister på hodet.

“Jeg har da faen ikke liten pikk.”

“Ikke det? Noe må det jo være.”

“Har faktisk ikke det. Bare spør Sara.”

Han angrer sekundet etter ordene forlater munnen, for han vet at Magnus er en løs kanon og han kunne helt klart finne på å spørre Sara om nettopp det. Det hadde blitt så pinlig, for han og Sara hadde ikke sex de få månedene de var sammen. At han har jugd om det, trenger jo ingen å få vite. Faen også. Han prøver desperat å hente seg inn, men det føles som lungene fylles med vann og at han er på vei til å drukne. Hjernen blir tåkete og ikke en eneste fornuftig tanke kommer til han.

“Okei da, så har jeg kanskje litt liten pikk.”

“Hah! Så du innrømmer det. Synd for deg da, for liten pikk er det jo ikke så mye å gjøre med. Jeg kan i det minste bare justere meg litt,” ler han.

“Man kan jo skaffes sånn penisforlenger da,” sier Mahdi ettertenksomt og får plutselig alles oppmerksomhet.

“Hæ hæ hæ.” Magnus ler så han rister. “La oss skaffe Issy en penisforlenger, så kanskje det blir noe på han også snart!”

“Øh, hvor har du det fra Mahdi?” spør Jonas.

“Denne samtalen er herved over. OK?” sier Isak før Mahdi får svart og Mahdi er faktisk grei nok og holder kjeft.

 

.

 

_Ut i fra figuren under,  å gi en forklaring på hvordan etanol kan virke som motgift ved en metanolforgiftning._

Isak har stirret på oppgaven i nesten ti minutter uten å ha fått skrevet en eneste setning. Han kan dette, vet egentlig svaret så alt for godt, men klarer ikke fokusere. Får ikke samtalen med Even ut av hodet.

_Søt._

Even hadde kalt han søt. Hva mente han med det liksom? Flørtet han? Eller var det bare godslig erting siden han var så dramatisk? Han klarer ikke få bestemt seg hva han tror mest på, men han vet ihvertfall hva han ønsker det er. Det kiler i magen av å tenke på at Even kanskje flørtet med han. En gutt har muligens flørtet med han, og attpåtil en gutt han liker. Det kjennes noe monumentalt over det. Er dette starten liksom? Er det nå det begynner? Reisen? Det føles skummelt, rart og spennende på en og samme gang.

En melding fra Sana drar han ut av takene og tilbake til leksene.

 **Sana:** Ikke glem å send meg teksten du har har skrevet til bio-innleveringa da.

 **Isak:** fixer det snart Sanasol!

 **Sana:** thx Isabell.

Isak ser ned på biologiboka si igjen, tenker han må få ferdig den hersens leksa, bare bli ferdig med det, så kan han tenke mer på Even etterpå.

_Etanol fungerer som en konkurrerende inhibitor - i og med at det er det aktive setet den tar opp._

Han klarer kun å skrive én setning før hjernen nok en gang kortslutter og drar på vandring bort fra biologien og tilbake til Even. Plutselig ringer telefonen og Isak skvetter, ser på displayet at det er et ukjent nummer, så han lar være å ta den. Sikkert en selger som skal tilby han krill eller å bytte strømselskap. Han stirrer på den enslige setningen øverst i word-dokumentet. Frustrert over at hjernen ikke fungerer som den skal, henter han opp google, priser seg lykkelig over at man kan finne så og si alt der. Han velger den lette løsningen i dag, finner et litt halvbra svar på spørsmålet han har foran seg på et biologi-forum og kopierer like godt hele teksten. Vet at Sana kommer til å rynke på nesa, være misfornøyd og be han skjerpe seg.

Det må bli en sånn kveld. Halvhjerta innsats på leksefronten, for å vie hele hjertet sitt til Even.

Fornøyd med å være _ferdig_ med leksene i det minste, så slenger han seg på senga, fikser fram t-skjorta fra under puta og dytter den opp mot nesa og inhalerer. Det lukter ennå Even og det er fortsatt like berusende. Føler seg creepy, spesielt siden den er blodig, men klarer ikke la være, bare må. Lurer på om han noen gang kommer til å klare å vaske den og gi den tilbake? Hvor lenge kan han egentlig beholde t-skjorta før Even begynner å lure? Kan han ha den helt til mandag?

Han kikker på klokka på nattbordet, ser det er for seint å vaske den, kommer ikke til å bli tørr til i morgen, så da kan han like så godt vente, kanskje ta det på søndag ettermiddag, han har sikkert ikke noe å gjøre da allikevel.

 

.

 

Morgentrøtt karrer Isak seg ut av senga og tusler inn på badet. På vei ut igjen ti minutter senere møter han Eskild og han stusser over at han er oppe så tidlig på en fredag. Han pleier jo ikke stå opp før lenge etter han ha dratt. Isak må ha sett forvirra ut for plutselig forklarer Eskild seg.

“Skal til Frogner i dag,” sier han bare.

“Åja.”

“Vi kan ta trikken sammen.”

“Greit,” mumler han og går tilbake til rommet sitt

“Vær klar om 15 minutter presis. Jeg kan ikke være sen,” roper Eskild.

“OK.”

Femten minutter tenker han, det skal han klare, skal jo bare slenge på seg noe klær, finne capsen og legge ned biologi-bøkene og laptopen. I det han trekker en t-skjorte over hodet, slår det ham at han skal møte Even i dag og de skal på fest sammen.

“Herregud, Isak. Har du grodd fast i gulvet eller?” roper Eskild. “Vi må komme oss avgårde nå.”

Isak hører ikke Eskild, står bare i sin egen verden, klær strødd rundt seg og stirrer på seg selv i speilet. Plutselig røskes døra opp og Eskild kommer brasende inn. Han sperrer opp øya, kan ikke helt tro det han ser.

“Jesus Christ, hva har skjedd her da? Har du en kleskrise?”

“Eh-.” Isak får ikke fram et eneste ord, bare står der og ser dum ut.

“Har baby-bean en aldri så liten kleskrise? Ja, det er første gang for alt,” ler han. “Er det en someone special du skal prøve å imponere?”

“Hæ? Nei, det er bare en sånn dag.” Han sukker og prøver å virke overbevisende, men vet han har feilet da han ser ansiktsuttrykket til Eskild.

“En sånn dag ja,” sier han med hevede øyenbryn.

“Ja, Eskild. En sånn dag,” stønner han.  

“Synes du ser helt smashing ut jeg,” oppmuntrer Eskild. “Og jeg sier ikke det bare fordi vi kommer til å bli sent ute om du må skifte _igjen_. Guruen har talt. Du ser dritfin ut, baby.”

“Takk, Eskild,” Isak smiler svakt og takken er ikke bare for komplimentet, men også fordi han lar det ligge.

Eskild skravler hele veien til skolen, må fortelle alt om hva han skal gjøre på Frogner i dag, lar ikke en detalj forbli utelatt. Isak følger sånn halvhjertet med, tankene er et helt annet sted.

“Sees i kveld? Kanskje vi kan se film med Linn om du er hjemme?”

“Sorry Eskild, kan ikke, skal på fest.”

“På fest ja, så klart. Du får kose deg da baby bean.” Eskild blunker til han og klapper han på skuldra.

Eskild hopper av trikken på Solli Plass og danser bortover holdeplassen. Isak kan ikke annet enn å trekke på smilebåndet. Trikken starter opp igjen og Eskild forsvinner ut av synsfeltet hans, men ikke ut av tankene.

Egentlig skulle han ønske han kunne bryte seg inn i hodet til Eskild, få fatt i tankene hans. Finne ut hva han tenker om han. Han har en bestemt følelse av at han vet Isak liker gutter, men er grei nok og ikke sier noe. Han fant han jo tross alt full og utmattet på en homsebar en lørdagsnatt for snart ett år siden. Isak har sagt han havnet der ved en tilfeldighet, at han var så full og ikke visste at det var en sånn bar. Eskild ikke har argumentert mot det, men tviler på han kjøpte den løgnen.

Du havner ikke sørpe full på en homsebar ved en tilfeldighet liksom. Han vil være evig takknemlig for at Eskild reddet han den kvelden, tok han med hjem og lot han sove på sofaen. Og like takknemlig for at han ikke sier noe, om han nå vet noe da.

 

.

 

Even er som forduftet fra skolen, ser han ikke hele dagen. Har sett etter han, skannet kantina og skolegården i storefri. Var til og med innom biblioteket for å se om han kanskje var der. Han vet de hadde avtalt å treffes halv fire, men likevel, han bekymrer seg. Kanskje han ikke dukker opp allikevel? Kanskje han angrer på at han har invitert han med på fest og skulker skolen for å ikke må snakke med han? Kanskje han dukker opp på mandag og sier han ble syk og ikke fikk gitt beskjed?

Nesten helt overbevist om at Even har ditcha han, synker hjerte litt, kjenner en skuffelse bre seg, legge seg som et slør over han. Kanskje det er like greit? Kanskje dette er universet som forteller han at det liksom ikke var meningen at det skulle skje nå allikevel? At reisen er utsatt, toget er innstilt på grunn av sporvekslingfeil på neste stasjon. At han skal vente med alt dette til moren er bedre?

Isak har brukt hele siste time til å komme over skuffelsen og da Jonas møter ham utenfor klasserommet da skoleklokka ringer helgen inn, tenker han at de kan ta trikken hjem sammen. Skuffelser han dealet med hele livet, det er ikke første gangen og garantert ikke den siste heller.

“Er du helt sikkert på at du ikke vil bli med på hytta? Det er fortsatt tid til å ombestemme seg. Hvis du skynder deg hjem så rekker du å pakke,” maser Jonas.

“Dude, hvor mange ganger skal si at jeg ikke har lyst å høre på dere pule? Det er tynne vegger i den hytta.”

“Ville bare forsikre meg om at du ikke sa nei fordi du følte at du måtte. At du tenkte Eva og jeg sikkert vil ha hytta for oss selv,” unnskylder han seg.

“Neida, tenker ikke det. Vil bare ikke være tredje hjul på tohjulsykkelen eller noe sånt noe.” Isak presser frem en halvhjerta latter, kjenner at skuffelsen ikke har sluppet taket helt. Vil ikke la Jonas ta del i det indre kaoset.

“Tredje hjul på tohjulsykkelen?” Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet og ler. “Håper du ikke skrev det på norsk innleveringen.”

“Neida,” forsikrer Isak.

“Hvordan skal du klare deg nå som vi her borte?”

“Jeg skal-.” Han biter seg i leppa, kjenner pulsen stige. Shit, det var nære på at han avslørte seg. Eller forresten, det er jo ikke lenger noe å avsløre, han skal jo bare hjem “-henge med Eskild. Eller stirre i veggen. Vet ikke hva som er værst jeg?” Han er glad for at han klarte å dra en spøk, for at Jonas ler og ikke enser at humøret ikke er på topp.

I det han skal gå ut av A-bygget ser han Even stå på utsiden av glassdøra. Hjertet gjør et gigantisk hopp og han stopper umiddelbart opp, gisper etter luft, håper ikke Jonas merker det.  

“Hva?” sier han bare og ser rart på Isak.

“Må pisse.”

“Ait, venter på deg her jeg.”

“Du trenger ikke det, kom på at jeg glemte noe i klasserommet også. Du har det sikkert travelt med å komme deg hjem. Kjipt å komme for sent til bussen. Tipper Eva blir imponert da. Bare stikk du. Kanskje jeg tar deg igjen?”

Jonas ser på klokka, så på Isak. “Ja, kanskje lurt. Eva vil bli drit pissed om jeg er sen. Hun har gleda seg skikkelig til denne helga,” smiler han.

“Go, go.” Isak dytter han mot utgangen, prøver samtidig å gjemme seg bak Jonas i tilfelle Even ser hans vei. “Hils Eva og si dere har min velsignelse til å pule hele helga da.”  

“Fy faen Issy. Det der kommer jeg _ikke_ til å si.” Jonas ler så krøllene svaier fra side til side.

“Suit yourself. Men jeg tror hun hadde elsket det!” Isak hiver hendene opp i været.“Må løpe!”

Isak snur på hælen og småløper innover gangen. Kjenner pulsen stige, og det er ikke fra løpinga for å si det sånn, er ikke i _så_ dårlig form. Han låser seg inn på do og setter seg ned på dolokket, lukker øynene og kjenner hjerte hamre.

Skuffelsen som lå som et slør over han er omgjort til lykke. Sommerfuglene i magen hans flyr omkring, rusa på Even. Plutselig kommer usikkerheten sakte men sikkert, fester rot og begynner å vokse. Omveltningen skjer i løpet av sekunder og et indre kaos oppstår. Sommerfuglene og usikkerheten krangler side om side, kjemper om orkesterplass.

Isak trekker pusten dypt et par ganger, prøver å finne mer av det motet han hadde for noen dager siden. Håper det kan kvele usikkerheten som har tatt bolig i han. Lukker øynene, forestiller seg at han står på toppen av Holmenkollen av alle steder, tenker han må ta sats. Enten så lander han med beina godt planta i bakken eller så faller han. Uansett så må han hoppe, kan ikke backe ut nå. Vil ikke.

“Halla.”

Et bredt smil og en dyp, silkemyk stemme møter Isak i det de får blikkontakt. Hadde ikke Isak vært så oppslukt av Even’s ytre hadde han kanskje merket at han virker overraska over å se han.

De lange beina er dekket av mørke blå bukser som sitter perfekt over baken. Overkroppen bærer som vanlig tre lag med klær; en tettsittende hvit t-skjorte med v-hals som viser deler av de prominente kragebeina, en åpen, mellomblå, nystrøket skjorte som matcher øynene perfekt og selvfølgelig olajakka med pride-pinnen godt synlig. Et smykke, det ser ut som en lykkeamulett, er festa til en lærtråd og henger rundt halsen. Even har pynta seg og ser ut som en million kroner, ser ut som han er tatt ut av et motemagasin, som om han kunne vært på coveret til boken _hvordan bygge en perfekt mann for dummies_ og han klarer ikke slutte å stirre.

“Hei,” hilser han, håper ikke stemmen skjelver for mye, at ikke den intense affeksjonen er for tydelig.

“Trodde du hadde ditcha meg jeg nå,” ler Even nervøst.

“Hæ? Ditcha deg?” Isak skjønner ikke hva han mener.

“Klokka er jo nesten kvart på bare,” sier han litt unnskyldende. Isak ser på telefonen. Oi, hadde han sittet på toaletter i nesten ti minutter?

“Sorry, glemte noe i klasserommet, måtte snu og så måtte jeg pisse.”

“Ahaa, skjønner!” Even virker letta og Isak lurer på om han virkelig trodde han ditcha han. Det var jo omvendt, det var jo han som trodde Even hadde feiga ut.

“Hvor har du vært?” Ordene skulle egentlig kun være en tanke, men de bare detter ut av han. Han kjenne pulsen stige i takt med rødfargen i ansiktet.

“Vært?” Even ser underfundig på han, skjønner ikke helt hva han mener.

“Eh- nei, jeg mener-” Tunga krøller seg og hjernen har tydeligvis kortslutta, kommer ikke på noe fornuftig å si. “Bare mener- uhm- har ikke sett deg i dag.” De siste ordene kommer nesten lydløst ut av han. Han banner inni seg, føler seg som en komplett idiot.

“Har du sett etter meg?” Even lyser opp, smilet brer seg i ansiktet.

“Nja- pleier bare å-  se deg rundt omkring liksom, og du er jo ikke så vanskelig å få øye på. Minst to meter liksom og den halsen. Ja, litt som en sjiraff egentlig.” Ordene ramler nervøst ut av han. Sjiraff?! Hva faen? Kalte han Even nettopp en sjiraff? Er det mulig? Er det virkelig mulig?

Kommentaren får Even til å le. En hjertelig latter triller ut av han. Til tross for at han føler seg som verdens største kronidiot, så blir Isak blir helt gele i beina, mushy på innsiden og alt det der som følger med en forelskelse når han ser Even le. For ja, han er forelska. For første gang er han virkelig forelska, hodestups forelska. Forelska i latteren hans, øynene hans, de fyldige leppene, de lange beina, overkroppen, den lange halsen, ja til og med håret! Han er forelsket i hvert eneste av hårstråene som har trosset gravitasjonen og sammen har lagd noe som ligner på en gullkrone øverst på hodet hans.

Alt er perfekt. Helt perfekt.  


“Sjiraff altså?” Even hever øyenbrynene.

“Eh- ja. Det der ble kanskje litt feil?”

“Neida, sjiraffer er fine dyr de. Kan godt leve med at du synes jeg ser ut som en sjiraff.”

En stillhet oppstår. Isak vet liksom ikke hva han skal si, det føles som han nettopp har vært på kjemilabben og har mikset sammen noe dødelig i et reagensrør. Fire deler forelskelse og tre deler flauhet. Og nå har han drukket opp alt.

“Klar for fest?”

“Jada. Klar som et egg.”

Særlig!

Det er like så greit å bestille kista med en gang, for dette kan ikke gå bra. Den må være 1,85 minst, forresten. Gjerne med mykt fòr inni. For det er bare å innse det, hans siste time har kommet. Denne festen vil bli hans endelikt. I løpet av kvelden vil han dø.

_Isak Valtersen, f. 24 juni 1999, d. 9 september 2016._

_Døde brått på fest da gutt satt øynene i han og smilte._

Farvel kjære venner og bekjente, det var hyggelig å bli kjent med dere. Hils mamma og si jeg er glad i henne. Eskild må få vite at jeg innerst inne er veldig glad i han, selv om jeg framstår som ganske grinete ofte. La Jonas få førsterett på alle eiendelene mine. Og den blodig t-skjorta under puta, ikke kast den. Gi den tilbake til Even, si takk for lånet. Og skulle han bli tiltalt for uaktsomt drap, så vær så snill og støtt han. Si han at han var den siste jeg tenkte på når døden inntraff og at jeg døde lykkelig i troen, ikke på Gud (beklager mamma), men på at vi skal møtes igjen i et parallelt univers og at vi i det universet skal være sammen til evig tid.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! Er så gøy å skrive denne historen, så her kommer et nytt kapittel allerede - langt er det og. Isak er hodestups forelska og skal på fest med Even - hvordan kommer dette til å gå? Blir de alene på vors eller kommer det flere? Blir det mye babling igjen eller blir han stum som en ørster denne gangen?
> 
> Veldig hyggelig med de fine kommentarene. Jeg setter pris på alle og enhver - det gleder mitt skrivehjerte at dere følger med <3
> 
> Og ja som vanlig, kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen.

Isak skjønner ikke hvordan han har klart å være sammen med Even i nærmere to timer uten å implodere. Det er et mirakel at han nå klarer stå oppreist, at strålen med urin treffer porselenet og ikke seteringen. Ja eller at Even ikke har kastet han ut fordi han faktisk fant ut at han er kjedelig eller rett og slett ble for håpløs.

Den andre ølen han nettopp fortærte, kanskje litt for raskt, litt for ivrig, nettopp for å roe nervene, har har hjulpet. Han er glad han lar seg lett beruse, kjenner alkoholen allerede har dempet noe av nervene som har ligget i helspenn hele veien fra skolen og hjem for å slenge fra seg sekken, på veien til butikken for å kjøpe øl og pizza, så på vei hjem til Even - hele tiden med Even, den fineste gutten i hele universet ved siden av seg.

Bare han får en øl til nå, så klarer han kanskje å holde ut et par timer til uten å tilintetgjøre seg selv. Å unngå de mest pinlige samtalene, fordi han ikke klarer å la være å være dramatisk, ikke klarer å føre en normal samtale mens han har øyekontakt med Even, er vel uunngåelig. Men det får så være, han har da ikke stukket av ennå. Han sa jo til og med han var søt i går.   

_Søt._

Shit, der kom den tanken igjen. Han hadde lovet seg selv å ikke tenke på det, for han vet det ikke er bra for han. Tanken på at Even har kalt han søt, gjør at det kortslutter i topplokket, det blir helt mørkt, tar alt for lang tid før han kommer til seg selv igjen, før lyset skrus på og alt er som normalt.

_Som normalt._

En komisk tanke, han må nesten le. For en ting er ihvertfall sikkert, etter at han la øynene på Even for første gang, så er ingenting normalt lenger. Even har snudd tilværelsen hans opp ned, det er som jorda ikke lenger går i bane rundt sola, men kjører slalom mellom alle planetene i solsystemet og aldri vil komme på rett kurs igjen.

Han blir stående å stirre på porselenet lenge etter han er ferdig. Hører plutselig Even rope at pizzaen er ferdig og skvetter til. Faen. Hvor lenge har han egentlig stått der? Han skynder seg ut av badet, håper Even ikke vil påpeke hvor lang tid han brukte.

“Tar du med ølen og asjettene? Så tar jeg med pizzaen og rømmedressingen.”

“Sure thing.” Isak puster letta ut, følger Even ut i stua og plasserer øl og asjetter på bordet.

“Dig in,” smiler Even.

“Takk! Skal bli godt med mat ass. Ble bare et lite ostesmørbrød i kantina i dag.”

“Herregud, spiser du det triste greiene der?”

“Eh ja?” Han ser spørrende på Even.

“Da jeg hørte de hadde ostesmørbrød i kantina tenkte jeg _digg_. Gikk og kjøpte meg det en av de første dagene på Nissen. Fy faen jeg ble skuffa ass. Et mer patetisk ostesmørbrød skal du leite lenge etter.” Even rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Funker helt greit de da,” prøver Isak. Han er ikke så nøye på det, så lenge han blir mett så funker det meste.

“Om du synes det er greit å spise smakløs papp så. Du skulle ha smakt _mine_ ostesmørbrød du, da hadde du garantert forandret mening.”

“Ja? Så du er sånn master of ostesmørbrød?” Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Master of ostesmørbrød?” humrer Even. “Tja, i hvert fall hundre ganger bedre enn de folka i kantina.”

“Hva er så spesielt med dine da?”

“Jeg skal invitere deg på ostesmørbrød en dag jeg så skal du få smake.”

Isak kjemper med ansiktet, vil ikke smile for bredt, vil ikke avsløre seg. Er glad ingen kan se hvor fort hjertet banker eller hvordan sommerfuglene i magen flyr rundt, enda mer rusa enn det han er. Vil ikke han skal vite hvor keen han er på å spise ostesmørbrød med han. For det er ikke bare litt, det er faktisk ikke noe mer han kan tenke seg akkurat nå. Smake på Evens magiske ostesmørbrød. Finne ut om de smaker så godt som han hevder. Sitte på rommet hans, på gulvet, høre på Nas (håper han liker det), kanskje han kan imponere han med rappingen sin?

Det er nytteløst da, å skjule iveren. Munnvikene trekker seg automatisk opp mot ørene, så langt opp at hele tanngarden vises.

“Gjerne det.”

“Du kommer ikke til å angre. Lover.”

“Tror deg.”

“Hva slags musikk liker du?” spør Even mens han reiser seg. “Bør vel hooke opp noe musikk.” Han går bort til skjenken, henter en bærbar høyttaler som han kobler opp mot telefonen.

“90 talls hip-hop er kult. Nas f.eks. Eller N.W.A.”

“Nas er skikkelig bra!”

“Ja, ikke sant? Alltid likt han.” Isak smiler, liker at de har noe felles.

“N.W.A også da. Er det dèt du hører på når du går rundt i byen og skal spille tøff?”

Even ler, setter seg tilbake i sofaen på skrå ovenfor Isak, tar en pizzabit til. Isak kjenner spørsmålet stikker litt i hjerte, han traff bulls eye uten å vite det. Han er ikke spesielt tøff av seg. Ofte, når han føler seg liten og kjip, så setter han på N.W.A., går rundt i byen og later som han er tøff. Later som han er kongen på haugen, at han har kontroll og at det er han som styrer spillet.

“Noe sånt noe ja,” sier han, utdyper ikke noe mer. Problemene sine kan han ha for seg selv. “Hva hører du på da? Bortsett fra Nas og N.W.A? spør han tilbake, prøver å få tankene over på noe annet.

“Jeg?” Even tenker mens han tar en bit av pizzaen. “Sluker det meste jeg. Hip-hop, soul, r&b, pop. Akkurat nå er digger jeg Allan Rayman. Litt sånn alternativ/indie fyr.”

“Bare ikke si du liker Gabrielle så. Jeg kan ikke fordra den dama, skikkelig drittmsuikk,” uffer han seg. Even gaper, tar seg til brystet og Isak er usikker på om han seriøst er sjokka eller bare tuller med han.

“Drittmusikk? Ta det tilbake.”

“Neiass, ikke tale om at jeg tar noe som helst tilbake. Fy faen, liker du henne?” Isak himler med øya.

“Gabrielle er jo rå. Nå ble jeg skuffa ass. Tror ikke vi kan være sammen mer, Isak.”

Isak ser så vidt bort på Even, før han flytter blikket, fester det på en grønn plante litt bortenfor han. Klarer ikke se på han, kjenner varmen stige i ansiktet. Bare det å høre ordene _være sammen_ og _Isak_ i samme setning, gjør han ør.

Faen ass. Dette er jo helt håpløst. Han rødmer jo som en hodestups forelska tenåring annenhver gang Even sier noe. Vent litt, han er jo en hodestups forelska tenåring. Er det sånn det er å være forelsket? Virkelig være forelsket? Isak har jo aldri vært det, så han aner ikke. Han tar en stor slurk av ølen, men merker at en øl til ikke vil hjelpe, burde hatt noe sterkere nå. Noe som kan roe hjernen, hjertet, ja hele kroppen et par hakk. Ah. Hvor mye hadde han ikke gitt for litt jay akkurat nå.

“Ber du meg gå?” spør han. “Er det i så fall greit om jeg tar med meg litt av pizzaen? Er skikkelig, skikkelig sulten. Får jeg ikke noe mat nå, så kommer jeg til å dø av sult. Og jeg tror ikke du vil ha _min_ død på _din_ samvittighet. Du kler ikke å sitte i fengsel. Ville ikke holdt ut en dag.”

Isak klarer på mirakuløst vis å stoppe i tide, stoppe før han nevner noe om _å miste såpestykke i dusjen i fengselet_. Han ser bort på Even. Samme hvor mye pizza han spiser, dør nok likevel. For der har du den hjertelige latteren igjen. Der har du rynkene i utkanten av øynene som er så smale at de nesten ikke synes.

“Nå er du sånn dramatisk igjen,” ler han så han rister. Isak kjenner på nytt at kinnene farges røde, lurer på hvor røde de egentlig kan bli før ansiktet tar fyr. Det kan ikke være lenge igjen nå. Han tar en ny, stor slurk av ølen.

“Eh-” Isak prøver å si noe, men klarer ikke. Tunga har krølla seg.

“Du har rett da, vil ikke ha _din_ død på _min_ samvittighet. Så du får bli, du får spise pizza. Men du har fått en skikkelig ripe i lakken ass. Hater Gabrielle liksom. Det skal ikke gå an.”

“Du også,” sier Isak da han kommer til seg selv igjen.

En skulle nesten tro det var regissert, at Even hadde planlagt det hele nøye, for neste sang som starter er nettopp en sang av Gabrielle. Isak sukker oppgitt og tar seg til ørene, mens Even begynner å bevege hodet i takt med rytmen.

“Serr? Var det der planlagt eller?” spør Isak oppgitt.

“Nei, helt tilfeldig,” ler han.

“Særlig.” Isak himler med øya. “Du gjorde det bare for å irritere meg.”

“Lover. Det var helt tilfeldig.”

Impulsivt reiser Even seg og begynner å danse foran Isak.

“Kom igjen, dans litt da.”  Han ler, beveger seg lekent til rytmene.

“Nei!” sier Isak bestemt, rister på hodet og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene sine.

 

_Så, hvis du var en sang, sku eg skrive deg å synge på deg natten lang_

_Å, hvis du var en sang, sku eg pugge deg og spille deg som en nattegal_

_Ja, hvis du var en sang, sku eg skrive deg å synge på deg natten lang_

_Ja, hvis du var en sang, sku eg pugge deg og spille deg som en nattegal_

 

Even synger for full hals og Isak kan ikke la være å se. Han slipper hendene ned i fanget, kikker forsiktig opp på Even. Fy faen så fin han er. Den slanke kroppen beveger seg i takt med rytmen, han smiler og øynene plirer. Det er noe ertende over måten han beveger seg på, måten han ser på Isak når han synger.

Hjertet til Isak svulmer, det vokser seg så stort at det når som helst kan sprenge brystkassa. Han hater å danse, likevel får han lyst å reise seg, bevege seg i takt med Even. Legge armene rundt nakken hans, presse pannene mot hverandre og se han dypt inn i øynene. Eskimo-kysse han litt, før han forsiktig dytter leppene sine inntil hans.

Plutselig ringer det på døra. Isak skvetter til, dras ut av drømmeverden og tilbake til virkeligheten. Blir overraska, kommer det flere? Har faktisk ikke tenkt tanken før nå. Kanskje Even har invitert andre enn bare han? Noen venner fra Bakka muligens. Klarer ikke bestemme seg, er det bra eller dårlig? Kanskje det blir enklere med flere folk, slipper å vie hele seg til Even, kan flytte oppmerksomheten til noen andre? Nei, for en dum tanke. Han vil ha Even helt for seg selv, samme hvor håpløst han oppfører seg, samme hvor mye han rødmer, samme hvor vanskelig det er å ikke avsløre hvor hodestups forelsket han er.

Han kjenner irritasjonen komme da det ringer på igjen og Even slutter å danse og går mot døra. Vil at det bare skal være de to. Bare litt til, det blir sikkert nok folk på den festen. Nok folk som Even kjenner og som sikkert vil ha oppmerksomheten hans. Hvem vil vel ikke det liksom? Det er jo Even vi snakker om. Høy, blond og jævla fin.

“Kommer det flere?” spør Isak nervøst og demper musikken, vil høre hva som blir sagt når døra åpnes.

“Nei, det blir bare oss,” roper Even fra gangen. Isak gir seg selv en imaginær highfive og tømmer ølen, reiser seg for å hente en ny en.

“Åja,” sier han og prøver å høre overrasket ut. Nok en gang for å ikke virker for glad, for entusiastisk.   

“Det var bare noen som ringte på feil dør,” sier Even da han kommer tilbake.

“Javel.”

“Er det greit eller?” Even ser plutselig litt nervøs ut. “At det bare er oss liksom? Eller synes du det er kleint? Ja, det er kleint, ikke sant? To alene på vorspiel. Party liksom. Woho.”

Even biter seg i leppa og flakker med blikket.

“Funker fint det her. Null stress. Blir sikkert nok folk på den festen uansett,” sier Isak og prøver å berolige han. Vil ikke at Even skal uroe seg.

“Sikker?” Han virker ikke overbevist.

“Helt sikker. Synes dette her er helt perfekt jeg.”

Isak gir han et bredt smil, tenker dette må være første gangen han har vært hundre prosent ærlig med han. For ja, dette er helt perfekt. Kunne ikke tenke seg et bedre vors. Evens ansikt mykner opp, ser mindre anstrengt ut og et smil brer seg.

“Skal du ha mer øl eller? Tenkte å jekke opp en ny en.”

“Nei, tror det holder akkurat nå. Men bare ta en du. Drikk så mange du vil.”

“Oi, prøver du å skjenke meg full eller?” Ordene bare detter det ut av han. Han angrer to sekunder etterpå, ser ansiktet til Even. På nytt ser han anspent ut.  

“Nei, nei, er det dét du tror? At jeg skal skjenke deg full?”

“Eh- nei. Jeg bare-”

“Har ombestemt meg, ta med en øl til meg og,” sier Even og biter seg i leppa igjen.

Isak føler seg skikkelig dum. Han har jo ikke trodd det, at han skal skjenke han full, det bare datt ut av han. Og nå ber Even om øl allikevel. Føler han seg presset til å drikke? Faen ass. Han gir seg en imaginær hard håndflate på kinnet. Hvorfor må han alltid kåle det til?

“Drit i det da,” sier han og kjenner hjerte hamre. Føler han må rette opp situasjonen. “Du trenger ikke drikke hvis du ikke vil. Samma for meg asså. Jeg gir beng i om folk drikker eller ikke.”

“Sikker?” Even ser på han med intense øyne, studerer han, kanskje han vurderer graden av ærlighet i svaret hans.

“Helt sikker,” forsikrer han. “Å skjenke meg full, det klarer jeg utmerket selv forresten.” Isak himler med øya og ler. Ser Even puste lettet og ut trekke på smilebåndet. Trekker et lettens sukk selv.

 

.

 

“Hei.”

Emma ser på han med litt fulle øyne. De har sagt hei til hverandre en gang tidligere, Emma har hengt rundt han som en klegg mye av kvelden. Kommet bort når han har snakket med Even. Er tydelig interessert. Isak har vært høflig og pratet med henne, latt som han var interessert i det hun har fortalt, men husker ikke en dritt, har bare tenkt på Even. Even som har snakket med folk han ikke kjenner, folk han har sett på skolen, men ikke vet navnet på, både gutter og jenter. Han har sett at han har skult bort på han når han og Emma har pratet, når hun har klådd på han, befølt han på rumpa. Er usikker på hva han har tenkt, har ikke klart å tyde ansiktet hans. Håper han har vært misunnelig.

“Hei, igjen,” sukker han, legger trykk på _igjen_ , klarer ikke skjule at han er oppgitt, lei av av henne.

“Lyst å danse eller?” spør hun, oppfatter ikke signalet fra Isak. Eller kanskje hun bare ignorer det?

Hun lar han ikke svare, bare tar tak i armen hans og trekker han mot et provisorisk dansegulv. Han hater å danse, eier ikke en eneste rytme i kroppen. Vil ikke danse heller, vil ikke la Even tro at han liker det, at han liker Emma. Emma legger armene rundt halsen hans, er veldig pågående.

“Fy faen, du er så deilig,” hvisker hun inn i øret hans.

“Eh- takk,” svarer han, vet det høres kleint ut, men kommer ikke på noe annet å si. Er ikke interessert i komplimenter fra henne. Vil heller ha de fra Even. Forestiller seg hvordan det hadde vært hvis Even hadde vært Emma akkurat nå. Armene rundt halsen hans. Kanskje han kunne kile han litt i nakken, la fingrene leke med håret hans, legge hodet på skuldra hans og grave ansiktet inn i halsgropa, kysse litt lett på huden hans. Han kjenner hjerte banke fort, han rødmer.

“Er du singel?” Ordene til Emma drar han ut av drømmene og tilbake til den harde virkeligheten. Isak svarer ikke, lurer på hva han skal si. Har lyst å juge, si nei, si at han er opptatt. Eller bare si han har noe på gang.

“Ja.”

Stemmen hans er lav, han vil jo egentlig ikke si noe. Men tør ikke si noe annet, for han vet at jungeltelegrafen er høyst levende. Emma er full og vil helt sikkert forklart for vennene sine hvorfor hun ble avvist. Så sier de det videre og så får andre høre det og vips så vet Even det. Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus. Så kommer alle spørsmålene om hvem. Hvem har han noe på gang med? Og hva faen skal han svare da?

“Har du lyst på meg?” spør hun og setter øynene i han.

“Lyst på deg?”

“Ja, lyst på meg. Syns du jeg er fin? Skal vi kline?”

Nok en lar hun han ikke svare, bare presser leppene sine mot hans. Isak blir tatt på senga, klarer ikke snu seg bort i tide og kjenner de våte leppene hennes suge seg fast i han. Leppene er myke, men likevel blir det feil. Det oppstår ingen sommerfugler i magen, nakkehårene reiser seg ikke, tærne krøller seg ikke.

Niks. Nada. Null.

Det hele føles bare så feil, men klarer ikke løsrive seg. Redd for at folk skal se det, se at han ikke liker det, at han synes det ukomfortabelt. Så han lar henne kysse han, håper hun er for full til å merke at han er passive, at han ikke gir noe tilbake.

“Du Emma?” sier han  når kysset endelig er ferdig. Trekker seg litt unna, så langt unna det går an når hun har armene rundt han.

“Ja?” hun ser på han med store, forventningsfulle øyne.

“Sorry ass, men er ikke så interessert.” Umiddelbart ser han skuffelsen i øynene hennes. Hun fjerner armene brått fra nakke hans, lar de henge rett ned.

“Ikke?”

“Nei.” Han rister lett på hodet.

“Er jeg ikke fin nok? Hæ? Er det det?” klager hun.

“Neida, du er fin du. Bare ikke min type. Sorry.”

“Hva er din type da?” Hun presser pekefingeren inn i brystkassa hans.

“Noe annet.” Han trekker på skuldrene og tar et skritt tilbake. Vil bort. Er på vei til å snu seg, men Emma tar tak i armen hans, holder han igjen.

“Please! Ikke gå,” ber hun innstendig, snøvler litt.

“Emma, jeg vil ikke, slipp meg. Vær så snill.”

“Hvorfor vil du ikke ha meg,” spør hun på nytt. “Jeg kan forandre meg. Kan jeg ikke bli din type da?”

“Nei, det går ikke.”

“Du er så kjip,” snøvler hun og løsner grepet.

“Whatever.”

Isak snur seg, ser automatisk etter Even. Finner han alene i andre enden av stua. Skjønner han har sett de. Så klart. Han banner, håper ikke Even har trukket feil konklusjoner.

“Hei,” sier Isak før han tørker seg rundt munnen med utsiden av håndflata, vil tørke bort følelsen av Emma.

“Hun er på hun Emma da.”

“Ja, hun er det. Kjenner du henne eller?”

“Nja, bare vet hvem hun er. Har dere en greie eller?” Even ser på han med intense øyne. Hadde ikke Isak drukket den siste ølen, hadde han sikkert sett hvor nervøs han er.

“En greie?” Isak småler litt nervøst. “Nei, men hun skulle nok ønske det.”

“Og du vil ikke?”

I et tiendels sekund vurderer han om han skal si _jo, jeg vil det_ , men slår det fra seg. Klarer ikke juge, vil innerst inne ikke heller. Tenker det er bra å holde døra på gløtt, selv om det bare er en bitteliten sprekk, vil holde muligheten åpen for han og Even i tilfelle Even vil noe, i tilfelle han klarer å grave fram mer av det motet han håper han har inni seg og åpne døra ennå mer.

“Nei, er ikke interessert.”

Hæ? Tror han virkelig at Emma og han har en greie? Det er jo helt absurd. Hvordan kan han tenke at han har en greie med noen som helst? Greit nok at hun har hengt rundt han i kveld, men han har jo ikke akkurat gitt seg hen til henne.  

Han vet han selv har prøvd å være cool, være avslappet og uanfektet av Even, trodd han har klart å skjule forelskelsen, men det er jo ikke til å stikke under en stol, har har mislykka så totalt. Han burde vært avslørt og avkledd for lengst. Helst avkledd tenker han og rødmer lett.

Han kan ikke skjønne at Even ikke har catcha at han er forelska i han. Han har jo vært helt tulling hver gang de treffes. Vært rødere enn en blodrød tomat opptil hundre ganger, ja kanskje mer. Det føles sånn i hvertfall. Har sagt de mest rare tingene. Som å kalle han en sjiraff.

Herregud.

Hvordan er det mulig at han ikke har lagt merke til det? Kanskje han har, men ikke vil si noe. Vil ikke såre han fordi følelsene ikke er gjensidige. Eller kanskje han bare tror at han er sånn, er sånn tulling som sier random ting og rødmer konstant. Eller kanskje han vil noe, men bare ikke har sagt noe. Han kalte han jo søt.

Faen, ikke den tanken igjen.

“Må pisse, straks tilbake.”

Isak snur på hælen og går fort mot det han tror er toalettet. Sjangler litt. Lar ikke Even få si noe, kjenner han må ha litt luft, litt ro til å tenke. En aldri så liten time-out. Han er heldig, toalettet er ledig, smetter inn og låser døra. Setter seg på dolokket og lar tankene flyte fritt.

Han kikker forsiktig på telefonen. Ser to meldinger. Den ene er fra Jonas, han lurer på hva han driver på med, om Eskild har slitet han ut allerede. Den andre er fra pappa som vil spise middag med han.

Heldigvis er det ingen melding fra moren, det har vært stille fra henne i dag. Skal han ta det som et tegn? Et tegn på dette her ikke er så ille? Kan det være universets måte å fortelle han at moren hans ikke mener det hun sier, at det bare er sykdommen som får fritt spillerom og utløp i form av formanende bibelvers?

Time-outen gjør han ikke klokere. Han finner ingen svar, men han kan ikke bli værende på toalettet i all evighet. Må ut til Even, til festen, til verden igjen.

En ting er imidlertid sikkert. Han vil, han vil, han vil. Vil at noe skal skje mellom han og Even, enda så redd han er. Om det så bare er et kyss på kinnet. Han vil prøve, teste hvordan det er, ha en del av kaka han også. En kake som har stått uspist hele livet.

Hvorfor skal alt være så forbanna vanskelig? Så fryktelig skummelt? Hvorfor klarer han ikke å drite i verden rundt seg, gi faen, vise alle fingern og si _fuck you nå er det min tur_?

Rommet spinner i det han går ut av badet. På grunn av tankene, men også ølen. Han må ta et steg til siden for å ikke snuble i noen sko i gangen, mister balansen, dytter bort i ei jente som søler vin på seg selv. Hun banner, sier han må passe seg. Isak unnskylder seg og går videre ut i stua, vurderer om han skal snakke med noen andre, klarer ikke da han ser Even står henslengt inntil veggen der han forlot han og bare er deilig. Han trekkes mot Even som en magnet.

Det virker som Even har tenkt på noe mens han var bort.

“Hva er din type da?” spør han umiddelbart, biter seg i leppa, ser forsiktig på Isak som om han er redd for hva han skal svar.

“Høy, blond og blåøyd.” Svaret kommer kjapt, svarer uten å tenke seg om. Kjenner pulsen stige igjen. Lurer på om Even skjønner at han mener han. Tror han vil at Even skal skjønne. Even ser på han, smiler litt skjevt.

“Lyst på et drag?” Han drar en joint opp av lomma.

“Serr, har du jay?”

“Jepp,” han blunker til han og ler.

“Seff!” Har Even lest tankene hans? Det er akkurat hva han trenger nå. Litt jay for å roe nervene.

“Kom. Vi går ut.”

Even bare går, venter ikke på Isak. Regner kanskje med han følger etter. Og det gjør han, herregud så klart han følger etter. Isak lurer på om Even vært her før. Han går med bestemte skritt ut terrassedøra, forbi et par store epletrær og videre bak en busk, litt bortgjemt fra festen.

Isak klarer nesten ikke gå de siste metrene, beina er helt gele, lurer på hvorfor de ender opp akkurat der. Bort fra musikken, folka, festen, alt egentlig. Even setter seg ned og Isak kan ikke annet enn å gjøre de samme. Egentlig helt fint, vet ikke om beina hadde klart stort mer.

Om det ikke gikk rundt for han i sta, så gjør det det ihvertfall nå. Even tenner jointen, tar et drag og gir den til Isak. Han tar et drag, puster godt inn, må hoste litt. Tar et nytt drag før han gir fra seg jointen. Even faller bakover, kikker opp på den skyfrie himmelen. Isak mimikerer han, legger seg ved siden av, passer på at det blir litt avstand mellom dem. Men ikke for mye, vil helst være nær. Så nær som mulig uten at det føles rart. Vel alt føles egentlig rart.

Jointen forflytter seg mellom dem, de snakker om månen, sola, stjerner, parallelle universer, om det er liv på mars og paranormal aktivitet, ufoer og aliens. Isak velger å feste blikket på himmelen, klarer ikke å se på Even, vet det vil fucke han opp.

“Her,” sier Even og gir han jointen.

“Nei,” svarer han. Tenker han har fått nok. Hjernen er akkurat passe sløv. Nervene har roet seg litt, nok til at han ikke kommer til å implodere den neste timen tror han.  Men fortsatt klar nok til å huske alt i morgen. Må være klar i tilfelle noe kommer til å skje. Tenk om de endte opp med å kysse og så husket han det ikke?

Plutselig begynner Even å le. Isak ser bort på han, lurer på hva som er så morsomt. Det er jo bare de der.

“Kommer ikke over at du kalte meg en sjiraff.” Even ler fortsatt.

“Ja- nei- altså-.” Isak stirrer opp i lufta, glad han ikke trenger å se på Even akkurat nå. “Det var egentlig et kompliment da.”

“Et kompliment?” Even høres litt overraska ut.

“Sjiraffer er de fineste dyret jeg vet om.”

“Synes du?” spør han.

“Mhm. Har likt dem helt siden jeg var liten.”

“Helt siden jeg var liten,” gjentar Even. “Hadde du en sånn liten sjiraff bamse som du tok med deg overalt da eller?”

“En stor en faktisk. Nesten like høy som meg i starten. Ville ha den med overalt, men mamma sa nei.”

“Awww. Kan se deg for meg,” smiler Even. “Da var du sikkert søt.”

Isak skuler bort på Even, kjenner kinnene bli varme. Even kikker ikke på han, har øynene festet på den mørke, skyfrie himmelen, slik som han har hatt.

“Hvorfor sjiraffer liksom?” undrer Even.

“De er så fascinerende.” Akkurat som deg har han lyst å legge til, men lar det være, tørr ikke.

“Synes du?” spør Even.

“Ja, bare tenk,” starter han. “De er de høyeste dyra i verden. En hanne kan bli fem og en halv meter høy og veie over ett tonn. Likevel så kan de få en toppfart på nesten 60 km i timen. Og hver sjiraff har et unikt mønster. Absolutt ingen er like. Ganske spesielt.”

“Du tulla ikke, du liker virkelig sjiraffer,” småler Even.

“Ja,” sier han spakt, begynner å lure på om Even synes han er teit. Det er kanskje litt nerdete å vite så mye om sjiraffer. Begynner brått å angre på at han sa noe som helst.

“Fortell mer da.”

Isak snur seg til siden, støtter hodet med innsiden av håndflaten, albuen godt planta i gresset. Ser Even gjøre det samme. De er ikke mer enn en halv meter fra hverandre maks. Isak studerer ansikte til Even, lurer på om han tuller med han eller virkelig vil vite mer. Even ser på ham med oppriktighet, vil gjerne vite mer. Isak kjenner hjerte hamrer og hjernen sakte men sikkert smelte. Nok en gang. Merker det var en skikkelig dårlig ide å snu seg, å se på han.

“Uhm-”

All kunnskap om sjiraffene er som visket bort fra hukommelsen. Kjenner han må lete godt for å hente det fram igjen. En stillhet oppstår. Even bare ser på han med de havblå øynene, gjør det ikke enklere for han. Jointen hviler løst mellom to fingre. Isak tar den fra han, kjenner han trenger noe mer beroligende likevel, lukker øynene og inhalerer. Føler musklene i kroppen slappe enda litt mer av i det han puster forsiktig ut.

“Halsen kan bli opp mot to meter lang,” sier han da han åpner øynene igjen. Gir jointen tilbake til Even. Ser ikke på han, klarer ikke, redd for at tunga skal krølle seg igjen, at han skal si noe dumt. Lar øynene hvile på magen hans i stedet.  “Men de har kun syv nakkevirvler sånn som andre pattedyr, de er bare mye lengre. Og de har en skikkelig lang tunge, den blir opp mot 50 cm. Er svært fleksibel, følsom og hardfør.”

Isak løfter blikket, bare for å sjekke om Even følger med. Tenker han kanskje har falt av for lengst. Funnet ut at det er ganske kjedelig å høre om sjiraffer. For ærlig talt, hvor spennende er det egentlig å høre om sjiraffer om du ikke synes det er verdens fineste dyr? Men Even bare ser på han, blikket er intenst, føler han stirrer på munnen hans, lurer på hvorfor.

“Du?” sier Even plutselig.

“Ja?”

“Har du kysset en gutt før?” Ordene fyller Isak’s kropp med gåsehud. Hjertet får virkelig noe å jobbe med, setter umiddelbart opp farten, det nesten galopperer nå. Han biter seg i leppa.

“Nei,” sier han spakt.

“Har du noen gang tenkt på det? Hatt lyst til det?”

Blikket viker ikke. En skrekkblandet fryd skylder plutselig over han, gjør han usikker. Brått ble alt så virkelig. Så reelt. Tør ikke tenke tanken helt ut. Tenke hva som kan skje, i frykt for- ja i frykt for hva? Hva er det han egentlig frykter? Mange ting. At noen ser han. At de skal le. At de skal synes det er ekkelt. At moren vil se det på han neste gang de møtes, at han har kysset en gutt og at hun vil skamme seg over han. At han skal synes det er for godt. At det kanskje ikke er noen vei tilbake etterpå.

Likevel. Han klarer ikke la være. Ikke når han er så nære. Når Even er så nær.

“Ja,” sier han, nikker så med hodet, usikker på om han faktisk sa det høyt, føler sin egen stemme drukne i støyet av egne tanker.

Plutselig er avstanden mellom dem halvert. Isak skjønner ikke helt hvordan det skjedde, men det skjedde nå likevel. Han blunker med øynene, som om han må sjekke om de bedrar han, svelger så hardt et par ganger. Kjenner pulsen øke.

Det føles som alt går i sakte film. I realiteten tar det bare noen få sekunder. Even kryper enda litt nærmere han, strekker halsen mot han. Han kjenner pusten hans mot ansiktet, så nærme er de. Hadde ikke alt vært så tåkete, så hadde han kanskje sett de tre føflekkene på høyre kinn, riftet i overleppa som er på vei til å gro, den lille kløften i haka eller kvisa som gjemmer seg bak noen hårstrå som ble overmannet av tyngdekraften og nå hviler i panna. Det eneste han ser, er to blå, runde flekker som ser på han.

Da de myke leppene til Even treffer hans, er det som om verden stopper opp. Alle lyder, musikken som blaster ut av høyttalerne fra inne i stua, jentene som ler og guttene som skavler høylytt, stilner momentant. Det eneste han hører er sitt eget hjerte banke, så fort, så hardt, at han et øyeblikk lurer på om det vil slite seg løs fra alle venene som pumper blod ut i pulsårene og forårsake at han dør. Er det nå han dør?

Ute av stand til å gjøre noe, paralysert over den intense følelsen som sprer seg i hele kroppen, fra ytterst i tærne til nakkehårene som reiser seg, så bare åpner han munnen og lar Even ta tak i overleppa hans. Klarer ikke la være. Tærne krøller seg i ren refleks. Even leker forsiktig med overleppa. I et tiendels sekund letter tåka på mirakuløst vis, et mot stiger opp fra dypet og lander i munnviken hans, gjør at han våger å gjengjelde trykket han føler på leppene, gi noe tilbake. Varsomt tar han tak i den fyldige underleppa til Even og suger forsiktig på den.

Det hele er over på kort tid og når leppene til Even forlater hans, faller hodet bakover, treffer plenen. Han gisper etter luft, kjenner hjerte banke frenetisk, ser stjerner som egentlig ikke er der.

“Nå har du det,” sier Even stille. “Kysset en gutt.”

“Ja,” svarer Isak nesten lydløst. Ser opp mot himmelen.

Han klarer ikke la være å smile. Hele kroppen sitrer, sommerfuglene i magen flyr rundt i ren ekstase. Tenker at dette er det herligste som noen gang har skjedd han. Dette kysset vil gå inn i historiebøkene.

“Går det bra?” spør Even forsiktig etter et par minutters stillhet.

“Ja- eller nei- vel jo-,” sier Isak stille. Klarer ikke få bestemt seg. Drister seg til å snu seg rundt, se på Even. To blå øyne møter han, smiler forsiktig mot han. Han smiler tilbake, klarer ikke la være. Herregud, Even kysset han jo nettopp!

“Helt sikkert?” spør han, vil forsikre seg om at Isak faktisk har det bra. Isak bare nikker, ut av stand til å si noe.

En ny stillhet oppstår. De studerer hverandre. Isak lar blikket ta inn hele Even.

“Takk,” hvisker han, vet ikke hva annet han skal si. Kjenner talesenteret er midlertidig ute av drift.

Helt oppslukt i deres lille boble, hører de ikke at politiet har kommet. En nabo har klaget på alt for mye støy og da en patruljebil kommer for å sjekke, står fire gutter foran huset og sloss. Det tar ikke lang tid før en annen patruljebil kommer og på under fem minutter er festen over. Politiet jager folk ut av huset og ber de reise hjem.

Plutselig hører Isak noen stemmer, de kommer nærmere og nærmere og brått sprekker bobla som en såpeboble i luft. I løpet av et tiendels sekund, er han oppe på beina. Pulsen når 200 nesten før han har kommet seg opp i stående stilling.

“Hva faen gjør dere her?” spør en fyr han. Isak bare stirrer tilbake, klarer ikke si noe. Skrekkslagen, redd for å ha blitt ferska med Even. Pusten er ujevn, må telle til ti for å roe seg nok til å ikke få et panikkanfall. Banner inni seg, kjenner han definitivt at han ikke er klar for å komme ut av det berømte skapet ennå.

“Bare røyka en joint, så vi gikk ut litt,” forklarer Even da han ser panikken spre seg i ansiktet til Isak.

“Så nå gjemmer dere dere for politiet i frykt for å bli busta eller?”

“Hæ? Politiet?” spør Even forvirret.

“Ja, politiet er her. Kasta ut alle mann, shutta ned hele fuckings festen.” Han rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Hva faen?” Even skjønner ikke noen ting.

“Noen begynte å sloss og så ringte en nabo politiet,” forklarer han andre kisen.

“Å faen,” svarer Even. “Kanskje best å gjemme siste del av jointen da.”

Isak er stum, talesenteret er fortsatt ute av drift, pulsen er fortsatt høy, det føles ut som hjertet sitter fast i halsen. Kjenner han vil hjem, har hatt nok spenning for i dag.

“Tror det er best vi drar,” sier han lavt og ser på Even.

“Sikkert smart,” nikker Even.

De sniker seg ut av hagen, forbi politiet som ber om legitimasjon fra alle og småløper mot trikkestoppet, stanser ikke før huset og politiet er ute av syne.

“Shit ass,” peser Even. “Politiet liksom.”

“Ja, fy fader. Det der var litt for intenst,” svarer han andpusten. Tenker ikke så mye på jointen eller politiet, men mer på at de nesten ble ferska.

Trikken er full av folk, de fleste skal sikkert ned til byen for å feste, drikke seg full, danse og hooke up med noen de liker. De finner ingen ledig seter, blir stående ved siden av hverandre midt i trikken. Isak tar tak i stanga for å ikke falle. Kjenner knærne svikte litt, hodet spinner og Even er litt uklar selv om han er står like ved han.

“Fet samtale da,” ler Even etter et et par minutters stillhet.

“Ja, ikke sant,” svare Isak før en ny stillhet oppstår.  

“Lyst å finne på noe?” spør Even idet de nærmer seg Schous plass som er hans holdeplass.

“Tror jeg må hjem jeg.” Isak løfter blikket, ser så vidt på Even før han lar øynene hvile på joggeskoa sine.

“Det går fint. Null stress. En annen dag, kanskje?”

“En annen dag,” gjentar Isak og gir han et lite smil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God påske kjære lesere. Endelig et nytt kapittel oppe. Har hatt fri siden onsdag, men det har ikke blitt så mye skriving. Det har blitt harry handel i Sverige, pilking, skitur og masse god mat i stedet. Nok om det. 
> 
> Det er jammen ikke lett å være forelsket tenåring, og noen har det dessverre værre enn andre...
> 
> Kommentarer og kydos er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

Klokka er 11 når Isak klarer å karre seg opp av senga. Han har sovet minimalt, hjernen har vært i høygir, ikke gitt han fred, holdt han våken store deler av natta. 

“Bra fest i går, baby bean?”

“Den var grei den,” sier han bare, orker ikke fortelle om alt som skjedde, redd for å røpe seg. 

“Traff du noen spennende der da?” 

Eskild blunker og ser forventningsfullt på Isak. Håper nok han skal åpne seg, fortelle om noe, om noen, en spesiell. Det skjer garantert ikke. Isak merker seg at han lar det være åpent om det er jente eller gutt. Blir mer sikker på at Eskild har skjønt det, at han vet, men ikke sier noe. Vet ikke om han liker det, at han vet, men er takknemlig for at han ikke spør og graver. 

Isak presser leppene sammen, sier ikke mer, går med bestemte skritt inn på badet, låser døra og pisser. Så skrur han på dusjen, lar vannet renne til det blir varmt før han hopper inn. Han lar det varme vannet svøpe han mens han vasker seg, og så skyller bort alle såpen. Ønsker at alle problemene, all skammen kunne forsvinne sammen med såpa og vannet ned i sluket og ut i avgrunnen. 

Kysset mellom Even og han har vært på repeat i hodet hans hele natten. Den intense følelsen som fylte han var så god, så magisk, så altoppslukende. Skulle ønske han hadde kysset han flere ganger. Kunne ha gjort det da, om han ikke hadde vært så redd, feiget ut og sagt han måtte hjem. 

Om han bare hadde telefonnummeret hans, kanskje han kunne ha skrevet noe til han. Fortalt han at han likte kysset, at han vil gjøre det igjen om han vil. Foreslå å møtes et sted, et sted langt borte fra folk, der de kunne være uforstyrret. 

Han prøvde å finne telefonnummeret i en av timene han var våken i natt. Letet opp og ned på internett uten å finne noen ting. Even er omtrent usynlig på nett, utenom den Instagram kontoen og det er så frustrerende. Han vil ha mer av Even. Nå. Må klare seg helt til mandag med bildet av han som er lasta ned på telefonen og t-skjorta som enda ikke er vaska. Tror ikke den kommer til å bli det heller, ikke denne helga i hvertfall. 

Ferdig på badet, med håndkle rundt livet, åpner han døra. Ser Eskild står på utsiden og kikker på han. Herregud, har han stått der hele tida?

“Så- ikke noe nytt, noe spennende å melde fra festen i går? prøver han smilende.

“Nei, Eskild, det var bare en vanlig fest. Folk kom, drakk seg fulle, dansa, så dro de igjen. OK?” Isak himler med øya, sukker tungt, holder et godt tak i håndkle, vil ikke at det skal løsne og falle til anklene han, blottlegge seg selv.

“Du sier ikke noe om at politiet kom og kasta alle ut. Har du glemt det eller var du så full at du ikke husker?” Noora står plutselig ved siden av Eskild og ser på Isak. 

“Politiet? Altså baby bean. Politiet kommer og synes ikke det er verdt å nevne. Herregud, Isak!” 

Faen. Hvordan vet Noora om dette? Hun vet vel ikke mer, gjør hun? Isak kjenne han begynne å svette på innsiden av håndflaten. 

“Hæ?” Tunga krøller seg, får ikke fram noe vettu å si. 

“Ja, snakka med Chris. Hun hadde sett en Instastory fra en i tredje som var der,” forklarer hun.”Du var tydeligvis med på en snutt.”  

“Åååh. Hvem da?”

“Husker ikke, tror ikke hun sa hvem det var.” Hun trekker på skuldrene. 

“Kan du spørre henne hvem det var?” spør han, desperat etter å se hva som er filmet. 

“Hvorfor det?”

“Nei-” han drar på det, vet ikke helt hva han skal svare. Har liksom ikke noen god grunn. “Har bare lyst å se.”

“Har bare lyst å se? Synes du sa at festen var grei nok jeg. Hvorfor plutselig så ivrig?” erter Eskild og blunker til han. 

“Bare drit i det. Er ikke så viktig.” Han snur seg, går med bestemte skritt inn på rommet og slenger igjen døra.  

“Liker deg bedre når du ikke er sånn gretten tenåring, baby Jesus,” roper Eskild til han fra den andre siden av døra. 

“Whatever,” mumler han og slenger seg ned på senga, hodet ned i dyna. 

Dagen snegler seg avgårde.  Lørdagen kjennes fire hakk for stor, det er alt for mye tid han ikke har brukt for. Han kjeder seg, er rastløs, forelska, har fylleangst. Kombinasjonen er uutholdelig. Det er ikke to tanker oppe i hodet hans, det er to tusen og det føles som hodet skal sprenges når alle tankene dukker opp på fellessamling. 

Kysset gir han et sug i magen, har kjent det omtrent fem hundre og nitti ganger frem til nå. Men tanken på at noen kan ha filmet han og Even sammen skremmer han, slipper ikke taket. 

Det trenger jo ikke være noe mellom de selv om de henger sammen, vet det er en ulogisk tanke. Men folk er så håpløse. Legger sammen to og to og får fem. Trekker fra og legger til det de selv synes passer og serverer andre en sannhet som noen ganger er langt fra den virkelige. 

Han forlater ikke rommet før langt ut på ettermiddagen, før han endelig begynner å få litt matlyst, kjenner at han er sulten. Skapet er nesten tomt, finner bare to pakker med nudler og litt ris i hylla hans, det samme lommeboka. Vurderer om han skal høre med mormor om hun har litt penger han kan få, kan ikke be pappa, det er jo ikke lenge siden han fikk penger til både husleie og mat. 

Plutselig kommer han på meldinga fra pappa. Enda en forespørsel om middag sammen. Han finner telefonen, scroller oppover i meldingene mellom dem. Det må være femte gangen han spør, fire ganger har han sagt nei, det passer ikke. Egentlig har han lyst å gjøre det nå også. Har virkelig ikke lyst å treffe han, høre på han nok en gang forklare hvorfor for at han stakk, høre de dårlige unnskyldningene som ikke gir mening, høre han bortforklare hvorfor han forlot han med en syk mamma. 

Men kanskje han skal si ja likevel? Det er greit å få det overstått, så slipper han det maset på en stund, anklagene om at han aldri har tid til han, at han er lei av at Isak stenger ham ute. Han vil i det minste få gratis middag, slipper å spise nudler for tredje gang denne uka. 

**Isak** : greit, kan møtes i morgen. 

**Pappa** : så hyggelig, Isak. Kl. 16? Du kan bestemme sted.

**Isak** : Munchies, i Torggata. 

**Pappa** : så flott. Da sier vi det. Gleder meg. 

Gleder meg? Isak kan ikke si det samme. Er fornøyd han kunne velge sted da. Munchies i Torggata er nærme, gjør det lett å komme seg dit og så kan han bare stikke, gå hjem, når han er lei, har fått nok av pappas prat. Og så har de digge burgere der da. Det er jo alltid et pluss. 

I gangen, på vei ut møter han Linn. Det er bare hun som er der. Eskild annonserte at han skulle treffe squaden sin og dra på London. Kom til å bli borte helt til i morgen regnet han med. Noora aner han ikke hvor er. Henger sikkert med Chris, Vilde og Sana. 

“Skal du ut?” spør hun. 

“På butikken bare, fikse noe mat. Noe annet en nudler,” ler han. 

“Kan du kjøpe med en grandis?” 

“Skal vi spleise?”

Han har jo ikke noe annet å finne på i kveld, kan jo like så godt spise pizza med Linn. Kanskje se en film? Bedre enn å sitte å stirre i veggen inne på rommet ihvertfall. Og Linn er jo ikke så snakkesalig, spør og graver aldri, det vil være perfekt. 

“Kan vi godt.” Hun smiler, ser ut som hun er letta over å slippe å gå ut. 

“Men kan vi kjøpe noe annet enn grandis? En Big One f.eks. Sett en sånn ny en med biff og cheddar.”

“Funker fint det.” 

“Fett.” Isak smiler. “Da fikser jeg pizza, så tar vi det pengegreiene etterpå. Du kan vippse meg.”

 

.

 

“Hei, Isak. Så hyggelig at du endelig kunne komme.” Faren hans tar et godt grep rundt Isak og gir han en klem. 

“Hei.” Isak sender han et halvhjerta smil tilbake. Orker ikke late som han er glad for å se han. Vil bare ha hele greia overstått. Spise en burger og så stikke igjen. De setter seg ved et bord, tar av seg jakkene.

“Hvordan går det med deg?” 

“Det går greit,” svarer Isak. Er det en person han i hvertfall ikke vil dele problemene sine med så er det faren sin. Han stakk jo bare av da det ble vanskelig. “Og med deg da?” tvinger han seg til å spørre, er egentlig ikke interessert i å vite. Driter i om det går bra eller ikke.  

“Takk som spør, det går kjempebra,” smiler han. 

“Så fint da,” sier han mutt. 

“Går det bra med mamma eller?”

“Bryr  _ du _ deg om det?” Isak himler med øya. 

“Jeg gjør faktisk det, Isak. Jeg bryr meg mye om Marianne.” 

“Du kan jo spørre henne selv da, hvis du bryr deg så mye.” 

Han fikler med telefonen, tenker det var en dårlig ide å møte faren. Har lyst å stikke allerede. Men magen rumler, han trenger mat. Får holde ut et måltid. Det er jo tross alt gratis.  

“Isak da,” prøver faren. 

“Du, jeg er sulten. Skal vi ikke bare bestille mat?”

“OK. La oss gjøre det. Hva vil du ha?”

“Tar en Cheddar burger med bacon og vanlig fries,” svarer han. 

“Greit. Drikke da?”

“Cola.”

“Da bestiller jeg det. Du trenger ikke tenke på pengene, pappa betaler.”

Hipp hurra! Vil han ha en medalje? Eller applaus og rosende ord for å kjøpe han en burger? Han har faktisk en sønn som faktisk ikke myndig ennå, burde ikke fedre betale for maten da? Er ikke det en selvfølge? 

“Takk,” mumler han. 

Faren kommer tilbake noen minutter senere, plasserer to cola på bordet. Er i godt humør, smiler til Isak. Isak kan ikke fordra det, smilet, oppstemtheten, at han tror alt er så jævla bra mellom de to. 

“Hyggelig dette her da, Isak. Å møtes sånn, det skjer så alt for sjelden. Du er jo alltid så travelt opptatt.” Faren tar en slurk av brusen. 

Isak får lyst å være ærlig, si at han ikke alltid er opptatt, men ikke har lyst, ikke orker å møte han. Er fortsatt sint på han fordi han dro, forlot han og mamma. Fortsatt sint fordi han satte seg selv foran sin egen sønn. Han kunne i det minste tatt han med seg, ikke forlatt han med en syk mor. Eller så kunne han ha skaffet henne hjelp, fått henne innlagt eller fått henne til å ta medisiner som gjør henne mer stabil. Han kunne gjort hva som helst annet enn å dra. Alt annet hadde vært bedre.

Men han orker ikke, vet det bare vil ende i krangel uansett. Faren vil aldri forstå, har aldri prøvd en gang. Har hodet sitt for langt opp i sin egen ræv til å se noe fra et annet perspektiv enn sitt eget. Så han lar være og smiler falskt. 

“Jada, kos dette. Sorry at jeg er så opptatt, du vet hvordan det er.” 

“Ja, det er vel sånn det er å være ung i dag,” svarer han ettertenksomt.  

Så forteller faren at han og en jobbkollega har tenkt å gå Birken til vinteren og er i for fullt i gang med trening til det. Isak kan ikke bry seg mindre, tenker han er patetisk og selv er skyld i at han har kommet i en såkalt midtlivskrise. Han ser for seg faren i kondomdress og rumpetaske og kan ikke gjøre annet enn å le. 

“Hva er det du ler av?” spør faren. 

“Deg i kondomdress og rumpetaske,” svarer Isak ærlig. 

“Isak da. Tror ikke det blir noen kondomdress.” Han rister lett på hodet. 

“Godt er det, for det hadde sett helt latterlig ut og da hadde ihvertfall alle tenkt at du var sånn  _ mann snart 50 i midtlivskrise _ . De tenker vel det nå også,” ler han. 

“Er ikke det da, det er bare en fint greie for å komme seg ut litt, få trent, holde kroppen i gang,” forklarer han. “Absolutt ingen midtlivskrise.”

“Hvis du sier det så.” Isak er ikke overbevist.   

“Absolutt ingen midtlivskrise,” gjentar han ettertrykkelig og Isak er usikker på hvem han prøver å overbevise mest, han eller seg selv.

Da maten kommer på bordet, fokuserer Isak mest på å få i seg burgeren. Faren spør han om skolen, om kollektivet og hvordan det går med vennene hans. Isak svarer med korte setninger, er ikke så interessert i legge ut om livet sitt, vil helst bare stilne sulten og komme seg hjem igjen. 

Så forteller faren litt mer om hvordan han har det til Isaks store irritasjon. Skjønner ikke hvordan han kan snakke om hvor fint og flott han har det, når mamma er syk, er inne i en vond og vanskelig periode, men han vet vel ikke noe om det han. Han som trener til Birken og tilsynelatende må bruke all tid på det. 

“Du, jeg må stikke nå jeg,” sier han og ser på klokka. 

“Allerede? Vi er jo nettopp ferdig med å spise. Kan du ikke bli litt til da? Vil jo høre litt mer om hvordan det går med deg.”

“Har en haug med lekser å gjøre,” juger han. 

“Så skolen har fullt trøkk allerede første uka?”

“Det er tredje uka, og ja!” svarer han irritert. 

“Tredje uka ja, ikke så lett å følge med,” sier han med et smil. 

“Merker det,” sier han oppgitt og himler med øya. 

“Tenkte vi kunne ta en dessert et sted? De har vel ikke så mye her.“ Han ser bort på menyen på veggen. “Nei, her er det bare burgere.”

“Har virkelig ikke tid, men hvis du gir meg litt penger så kan jeg kjøpe med en is på 7/11 og ta den som dessert mens jeg jobber.”

“Ville jo helst at vi skulle spise noe sammen da, Isak. Men greit, det får gå. Skolen er jo viktig og det er jo bra at du tar det så seriøst.” Faren trekker opp lommeboka av baklomma. 

“Ja, ikke sant?” 

“Jeg har bare en femhundrelapp. Jaja, du får ta den da.”

“Takk.” 

Isak reiser seg, putter seddelen og telefonen i lomma. Gir faren motvillig en rask klem, sier hadet og går med raske skritt ut av døra. Idet døra lukker seg, gir han fra seg et frustrert skrik. Folk snur seg, sperrer øynene opp. Isak blir flau, kjenner kinnene brenne, trekker hetta over hodet og går bøyd bortover gata. 

Han putter ørepluggene i øra og setter på N.W.A på fullt volum, stenger verden ute. Kniper på et tidspunkt øynene godt igjen, prøver å hindre tårene å treffe kinnet. Det er fånyttes, med en gang han åpner øynene igjen, spretter de fram. Han forbanner tårene, faren, morens sykdom, hans egen legning og tar det ut over syklisten som holder på å kjøre på han.

“Se deg for da, din jævla dust!”  

“Hva var det du sa?” Syklisten stopper opp og snur seg irritert mot Isak.

“Jeg sa se deg for din jævla dust. Du holdt på å sykle meg ned.”

“Dust kan du være selv,” roper han tilbake, setter seg på sykkelen igjen og padler avgårde. 

Tilbake i kollektivet, sparker han av seg skoene og henger jakka raskt på knaggen. Vil skynde seg inn på rommet før Eskild kommer, hører han romsterer på kjøkkenet. 

“Isak?” roper Eskild.

“Nei, vil ikke prate,” svarer han før vet hva Eskild vil, kjenner han ikke orker noen nå. 

Han smeller igjen døra, låser den, orker ikke at Eskild skal komme brasende inn. Slenger seg ned på senga, graver ansiktet nedi puta, kjenner tårene presse på igjen. Faen ass. Hvorfor må alt være så vanskelig?

“Går det bra eller?” Eskild står utenfor døra hans. 

“Ja da,” sier han og tørker tårene. “Er bare litt sliten, det går fint.”

“Si ifra hvis du trenger å prate da, baby bean.”

“Mhm,” mumler han.

Han snur seg i senga, får brått øye på t-skjorta til Even, må smile. Tar den opp og lukter på den - igjen. Den lukter fortsatt Even. Han bretter sammen t-skjorta og kysser lett på den, presser leppene forsiktig mot bomullsstoffet, drømmer at det er Even. Lar tankene vandre tilbake til i går, må smile igjen, får det samme suget i magen. Tanken på at han skal få se Even igjen i morgen, gjør han yr. Plutselig kjenner han at irritasjonen over møte med faren slipper taket litt. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. Hvordan går det nå som mandagen er her og Isak skal på skolen igjen? Det er sannelig ikke lett å være hodestups forelska og den eneste som du kan snakke med om det er nettopp den du er forelska i... Vi får håpe det går bra, at uka blir fin og at Isak og Even får sett hverandre <3
> 
> Som alltid: kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen. Det er gøy å høre hva dere tenker/synes :)

Når Isak kommer på skolen mandag morgen, sveiper han blikket over skolegården, prøver å finne Even. Litt skuffa må han konstatere at han ikke er der. Ingen av gutta har kommet ennå heller, det er fortsatt tidlig. Han kom nesten et kvarter før han pleier, håpet å kunne få noen minutter alene med Even kanskje. Han setter seg ned på en benk, stirrer ut i lufta, må bare vente. Og venter gjør han. Minuttene snegler seg av gårde.

_Tikk takk, tikk takk, tikk takk._

Plutselig ser han en høy og blond gutt entre skolegården. Det er Even. Hjertet gjør et hopp, han gisper, klarer ikke la være å smile. Han er like fin som først gang han så han, om ikke finere. Han får lyst å reise seg, løpe bort til Even, si hei og takk for sist. Men like fort som Isak’s hjerte hoppet, smyger en bekymring seg fram, trenger seg fram og plasserer seg fremst i hjernebarken. Tenk om Even angrer, tenk om han bare kysset han fordi han var høy og da han kom ned igjen så fant han ut at han hadde gjort noe dumt.

Når Even får øye på han og øynene møtes, kjenner Isak det begynne å brenne i brystet. Men han klarer ikke å reise seg, redd for at Even vil avvise han. Han er som limt til benken, ut av stand til å gjøre noe. Even går med bestemte skritt mot han, gangen er som skapt for catwalken. En dag skal han spørre han, om han får sjansen da, om han er modell sånn på riktig. Han må jo være det.

“Kom.”

Even ser på Isak. Han er i ferd med å si noe, åpner munnen, men Even venter ikke på et svar, bare går videre mot A bygget. Isak ser seg rundt, ingen av gutta er kommet (de er sene og takk for det!), spretter opp fra benken og følger etter Even. Så klart han følger etter, men holder en trygg avstand, lar ingen se at de skal samme vei. Hjertet hamrer nervøst, usikker på hva som det har i vente.

Even går forbi alle skapene, kopirommet og smetter inn i guttegarderoben. Isak ser seg forsiktig om, passer på at ingen ser han, så går han etter Even inn i garderoben.

“Halla,” sier Even og smiler forsiktig.

“Hei.”

Isak går sakte mot Even, stopper rett foran han, ser rett inn i de havblå øynene som stirre på han. Hjertet banker fort, lurer på hva han skal si. Alt han hadde tenkt å si er visket bort fra hukommelsen.

“Hvordan går det?” spør han.

“Bra,” svarer han, vet ikke helt om det er sant. Nei, det er ikke sant.

“Har tenkt på deg i helga.” Even biter seg i leppa, han ser litt nervøs ut.

“Har du?” spør han nesten lydløst.

“Mmm,” nikker han smilende. Aaah. Det smilet.

“Har tenkt på deg også.” Isak klarer ikke la være å smile tilbake.

“Har du?” Han høres overrasket ut.

“Ja, sånn ca fem hundre og nitti ganger, minst.” Ordene bare detter ut av han, er litt mere ærlig enn han hadde planlagt. Kan ikke ta det tilbake nå, det får bare stå sin prøve, kanskje det ikke er så ille?

“Oi, det var mye,” sier han forbløffet.

“Fikk nesten ikke tid til annet,” ler han nervøst. Even’s ansikt lyser opp. Det er ikke til å ta feil av, Even liker det han hører. Og Isak liker at han liker.

“Kanskje du vil ha telefonnummeret mitt, så kan du sende meg en melding neste gang du tenker på meg?”

Herregud, hvordan går det an å være så fin? Isak har problemer med å holde seg stående, føler beina kan bedra han når som helst.

“Ja- kanskje du- ehh- vil ha mitt også?” stotrer han. “Så kan du sende meg en melding også- kanskje?” Han ser ned på de møkkete joggeskoa, klarer ikke møte Even’s blikk, er redd han skal gjøre seg bort igjen. Øyekontakt pleier å fucke han opp, spesielt når de er så nære.

“Mmm. Kanskje jeg tenker på deg først?”

“Tror ikke det.” Isak hever forsiktig blikket, rister gjentatte ganger på hodet. “Men du får nummeret mitt for det.”

Isak gir han nummeret sitt, stopper halvveis, husker plutselig ikke sitt eget telefonnummer, føler seg helt heit i toppen.

“Eh- mandag, hjernen har ikke skrudd seg på,” unnskylder han seg, må lete det opp, sørge for at det blir helt riktig. Fingrene skjelver litt, håndflatene er svette, lurer på om Even merker det like godt som han selv gjør.

“Det går bra.” Han legger hodet litt på skakke og smiler.

Isak ser fort ned på telefonen, må se på tallene mens han sier de høyt til Even, hvis ikke kan han bare glemme at det blir rett. Endelig blir det riktig, for like etterpå tikker det inn en melding på telefonen.

 **Even** : <3

 **Isak** : <3

Isak vet det er teit å svare på meldinga, Even står jo rett foran han liksom, men han klarer ikke la være. Får bare så lyst å besvare det hjertet med et hjerte tilbake.

“Du Even?”

Det føles som han står på toppen av hoppbakken igjen. Ikke normalbakke denne gangen, men en sånn skiflyvningsbakke der man hopper godt over 230 meter. Rekorden er 253,5 meter, vet ikke om han noen gang vil hoppe så langt, kanskje han lander et sted ned i bakken? Så lenge han kommer over kulen er han fornøyd, det får være godt nok for denne gang.

“Ja?” Han ser forventningsfullt på Isak.

“Uhm-.” Han kjenner hjerte gallopere. “Kanskje du kan gjøre sånn som sist?”

“Sånn som sist?”

Det oppstår en liten stillhet, så skjønner Even hva han mener og et uunngåelig smil smyger seg frem. Even tar et steg frem, de er så nære nå at skotuppene møtes. Så kjenner Isak hånda til Even krumme seg rundt nakken hans og Even presser forsiktig leppene deres sammen. Det føles som om en million sommerfugler slippes ut samtidig.

Idet Even tar tak i overleppa hans, kjenner han suget i magen. Han mimikerer Even, legger hånda rundt nakken hans, føler det silkemyke håret rundt fingrene. Sulten tar han tak i underleppa til Even, smaker på den, leker med den, klarer ikke være like måteholden, like reservert og forsiktig som sist. Even har gjort det umulig.

Mens han står der, oppslukt av Even’s fantastiske lepper, kjenner følelser han aldri har kjent før, følelser som er så deilige at han kan besvime når som helst, er det ikke en eneste dråpe tvil i han. Det må bli sånn her fremover, i morgen, til neste år, resten av livet, til evig tid. I dette universet, i alle de andre universene også. Han kan aldri tenke seg å føle noe annet igjen.

Hans lepper er skapt for en gutts lepper. Punktum. Og akkurat nå føles de som skapt for Even’s og han utelukker ikke at de vil være det til evig tid.

Plutselig ringer skoleklokka og Isak blir brått revet ut av bobla han befinner seg i og dras ufrivillig tilbake til den harde, vanskelige virkeligheten. Han banner lydløst, klokka ringte så alt for fort. Han har ikke fått nok, kan det noen gang bli nok?

Idet Even trekker leppene sine tilbake, tar et lite steg tilbake, føler han et umiddelbart savn, vil bare ha mer, mer av den gode følelsen, vil ha Even’s hånd på hans nakke, sin egen hånd begravd i Even’s silkemyke hår. Han ser på Even med et salig blikk, klarer ikke si noe, må bruke noen sekunder på å fordøye det som nettopp skjedde.

“Var det noe sånt du mente?” spør Even nesten hviskende.

Isak klarer ikke si noe, bare nikker et ja og smiler et sånt ‘jeg er hodestups forelska smil”. Han tar et skritt bakover, men vil egentlig bare gjøre det motsatte, gå mot Even, presse kroppen sin mot han, kjenne hans varme, hans kroppslukt, hans parfyme.

“Bør vel komme meg til timen,” sukker han stille da han endelig får summet seg og kontakt med talesenteret igjen. “Du også tenker jeg.”

“Ja, må vel det. Vil ikke da.”

“Ikke jeg heller,” hvisker han.

Isak blir stående. Ikke bare fordi han vil bli værende, men han vil ikke, tør ikke, gå ut sammen med Even, redd for at folk skal se de sammen, trekke konklusjoner. Han føler seg dum, feig og alt det der. Klarer ikke si noe til Even, redd han vil bli såret, redd han vil synes han er feig. Redd han plutselig blir sur og vil le av han. Så han blir bare stående, stiv som en stokk og kikke ned i gulvet, ned på joggeskoa som trenger en vask. Hvordan vasker man egentlig joggesko? Kanskje spørre mormor? Hun vet sikkert.

“Gå først du,” sier Even da han ser Isak’s usikkerhet. Den lyser som en aura rundt han. “Det går fint, ikke stress, ikke tenk på det. Jeg skal stå her og tenke litt på det kysset jeg,” smiler han og ser oppriktig ut.

“Takk,” hvisker han, trekker så et lettens sukk, er glad for at det ser ut som Even forstår.

Isak går sakte ut av garderoben, snur seg en gang og smiler til Even, må bare se han en gang til før han løper ned gangen og mot klasserommet. Han løper litt raskere enn han strengt tatt trenger, vil bli litt andpusten, slik at det matcher de røde, varme kinnene som Even ga ha. Så ser det ikke så mistenkelig ut.

Idet han ser døra, slår det ham at han at ikke spurte om de skulle treffes senere, kjenner han blir irritert på seg selv, lurer på om det er sånn for alle, at hjernen slutter å fungere når man er forelska. Han har jo lest om det, om kjemiske reaksjoner i kroppen, om dopamin, adrenalin og serotonin som gjør at man blir gale av forelskelse. Men at det skulle bli sånn her, nei det hadde han faktisk ikke trodd.  

Han hiver demonstrativt etter pusten, legger hånda på brystkassa, i det han setter seg ned ved siden av Jonas.

“Hvor i huleste har du vært hen a? Så deg ikke ute i sta og ikke svarte du på melding mi heller.”

“Eh- måtte bare ordne noe. Kopiere noe til biologitimen etterpå. Og så måtte jeg innom skapet mitt og du vet jo hvor helvetes vanskelig det er å få opp den døra noen ganger,” stønner han, later som han er sliten.

“Har du ikke fått fiksa det ennå?” spør han oppgitt.

“Eh- nei.” Han tar opp norskboka, lar øynene hvile på den, klarer ikke se på Jonas mens han prater.

“Må være jævlig frustrerende da å ha et sånt skap. Jeg hadde ordna det med en gang.”

“Det er det,” sier han ettertenksomt. “Men det er ikke så lett da. Vet ikke hvem jeg skal snakket med liksom.” Han trekker på skuldrene.  

Stille! Isak ser opp på læreren. Han har rettet blikket mot han og Jonas i det han begynner å snakke. Forklarer at de skal jobbe i grupper i dag og at denne gangen skal de jobbe to og to. Han har allerede delt de inn i par. Jonas blir koblet med Julie. Magnus får Olav som partner, Mahdi pares med Lone og Isak blir sittende i andre enden av klasserommet sammen med Jon.

Isak trekker et lettens sukk, takker læreren for å splitte dem opp, for at han kan få litt tid på seg til å roe kroppen, hodet, tankene før han må snakke med gutta. Vet ikke om han hadde klart å prate med de uten at de hadde skjønt at det var noe.

Han jobber litt halvhjerta, lar Jon gjøre mesteparten av jobben, synes synd på han fordi han er så dårlig partner, men klarer ikke å gi mer akkurat nå. I hodet er han fortsatt i gymgarderoben, Even har fortsatt leppene presset mot sine, den store, varme hånda kiler han fortsatt i nakken og den deilige følelsen fyller fortsatt hele han.

 

.

 

Skolegården er full av folk nå som det er storefri. Isak har nettopp kommet seg ut til gutta etter to timer med biologi og en sveip innom kantina for å kjøpe en baguette. Judas-pengene fra pappa kommer til sin rett. Har sett etter Even, håpet kanskje å få et glimt av han i kantina, men der var han ikke, ikke noen andre steder heller forresten.

“Hva drev du med i helga a?” spør Jonas. “Sendte deg flere meldinger på fredag, men fikk aldri noe svar. Ble du kvalt av Eskild eller?”

“Hæ? Sendte du meg meldinger på fredag?” Hundre tanker går gjennom hodet hans, han husker oppriktig ikke at Jonas har sendt han meldinger.

“Dude! Ja. Var du helt lost på fredag?” Han setter øynene i han.

“Eh- noe sånt noe ja. Eskild var litt mye kan du si. Litt sånn extra. Tiara, gull tights og mascara blant annet. Du vet jo hvordan det er.”

Isak himler med øya, prøver å høres troverdig ut. Liker egentlig ikke å si sånt om Eskild, men føler ikke at han har noe valg. Han kjenner seg helt varm innvendig, vil ikke snakke om helga. Lurer på om han skal dra foreldre-kortet igjen, si han spiste middag med faren, da vil Jonas forstå, la helga ligge, for han vet hvor anstrengt det forholdet er. Idet han åpner munnen kommer Magnus han i forkjøpet.

“Ja, ja, ja! Dude! Du var på fest i helga du!” Magnus borer pekefingeren inn i brystet hans.

Faen!

“Hæ?”

Panikken tar umiddelbart tak i han, kjører pulsen opp i 200 på et mikrosekund, lager svetteperler panna, heldigvis godt gjemt bak capsen, og snur opp ned på innholdet i magen. Han flakker med blikket, vet ikke hvor han skal se, finner ikke noe å feste det på.

“Fest, Issy. Du var på fest på fredag. Så noen bilder på face.”

“Bilder? Hva slags bilder?”

Han vet ikke om han klarer å møte blikket til Magnus, men vet han må. Må ikke virke for grepet av situasjonen, må prøve å bevare roen, få kontroll over situasjonen og ikke minst seg selv. Forsiktig løfter han blikket, håper Magnus ikke ser panikken i øynene hans. Teller sakte til ti i håp om at pulsen skal roe seg.

“Bare noen bilder.”

“På fredag?” Jonas ser på han som han har fått servert et regnestykke som ikke går opp. “Men du sa jo nettopp at du hang med Eskild på fredag?” Han hever øyenbrynene som om han krever en forklaring.

“Eh- vel.” Tunga krøller seg, kjenner at han ikke klarer å holde tritt med sin egen løgn, alt blir bare kaos, husker plutselig ikke hva han har sagt eller ikke sagt. “Sa jeg det? Mente fredag, jeg hang med Eskild på fredag,” prøver han seg, vet det ikke høres veldig troverdig ut.

“Fredag?” ler Jonas.

“Nei, mener lørdag,” retter han. Faen, faen, faen.

“Herregud Issy, har du røyka sopp eller? Du virker jo helt lost in space” Jonas fortsetter å le og rister på hodet. Snart ler de andre og.  

“Eh- uhm- nei, men det ble litt jay i helga da,” sier han i et fåfengt håp om at det skal forklare hvorfor han roter det til.

“Litt?” skyter Mahdi inn. “Tror du har røyka mer enn _litt_ jay for å si den sånn.”

“Men fy faen jeg hørte politiet kom! Jeg er borte _en_ helg og så drar du på fest der politiet dukker opp. Er det mulig liksom? Den _ene_ helga jeg er borte. Hørte det var noen som sloss, hva skjedde? Give us the juice!”

“Skjedde?” Isak må svelge hardt, vet ikke helt hva han skal si, aner ikke hva som skjedde, han var jo bak huset, lå i gresset med Even, røyka og fikk servert verden beste kyss. Han biter seg i leppa, håper han ikke rødmer, klarer jo aldri å tenke på det kysset uten å bli varm.

“Ja, hva skjedde?” Magnus er utålmodig.

“Eh- nei, jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Vet ikke? Hva faen? Du er på fest og politiet kommer og så vet du ikke hva som skjedde! Var du pære dritings eller? Skjønner godt at du rødmer nå ass.”

Isak får lyst å juge, si ja, men tenker det kanskje ikke er så lurt. Han fucker jo det bare opp, glemmer hva han sier, blir avslørt av noen jævla fuckings bilder på facebook. Så han går for en halvsannhet, en sånn modifisert en der to pluss to blir tre.

“Nei, jeg bare var ute og røyka litt da politiet kom. Ble litt stress siden jeg satt der med en joint i hånda. Så jeg sneik meg ut og stakk før politiet så meg. Var ikke så keen på at politiet skulle ferske meg med en joint i hånda liksom.” Han kjenner hele kroppen riste, håper det ikke synes.

“Stikke av fra politiet, det kaller jeg badass,” gliser Mahdi. “High five for det liksom.” Han hever hånda og ser på Isak. Isak’s håndflate treffer Mahdis hånd med et klask, den er svett, han håper Mahdi ikke merker det.

“Ja, high five for det.”  

Det går helt rundt for Isak, hjertet slår fortsatt fort, pulsen er fortsatt høy og han har mest lyst å stikke av, gjemme seg på do, få orden på de tusen tingene som flyter rundt i hodet og lager kaos. Men Magnus er tydeligvis ikke ferdig med den festen. Det er som en tanke faller ned i hodet hans, han får et underlig blikk og ser plutselig rart på Isak.

“Hvordan kom du deg egentlig inn på den festen a? Det var jo ei jente i tredje som hosta.”

“Eh- Even ba meg med.” Han orker ikke juge, blir jo bare kaos av det. Hvis han klarer å holde hodet klart i fem sekunder, så kan dette kanskje gå bra.

“Even? Han homoen?” Magnus sperrer øynene opp.

“Ja, han homoen,” svarer Isak nervøst. Er egentlig irritert fordi Magnus refererer til han som homo, men tør ikke kjefte. Det er jo akkurat dette han frykter skal skje med han selv, å ikke lenger være Isak, men bli _han derre homoen_.  

“Mags! Hva sa jeg om å kalle han den homoen?” Jonas setter øynene i Magnus, men han enser han ikke, er for opptatt å finne ut hvorfor Isak henger med Even.

“Hvorfor henger _du_ med han?”

“Han ba meg med på fest. Ja som takk for hjelpa for det med den t-skjorta og de greiene der. Tenkte det var bedre å dra på fest enn å stirre i veggen liksom. Så sånn var det. Ikke noe hokus pokus.”

Isak leter febrilsk etter noe annet å snakke om, dra en spøk, få alle til å le, få alle til å tenke på noe annet enn den festen. Få han selv til å tenke på noe annet enn Even som nå har fått en prominent plass fremst i hjernebarken igjen.

Hadde ikke alt vært så ladet, kunne han spurt om Jonas lå og pula hele helga med Eva eller om det faktisk ble noe ligg på Magnus mens han var på fotballtur. Det ville fått de til å le. Mahdi ville ha ledd med den hjertelige latteren sin, krøllene til Jonas ville rista og Magnus ville sagt noe dumt. I stedet holder han kjeft.

Plutselig kommer Chris og Sana bort til de og Isak sender en takk til en gud han ikke tror på for at nettopp de dukker opp, redder han ut av en kjip situasjon. Chris forteller entusiastisk om _kosegruppa_ og hvorfor de må bli med. Sana står bare og ser på. Isak kan ikke bry seg mindre, er ikke interessert i å bli med i noen gruppe med henne som som leder. Han soner delvis ut, lar tankene flyte til Even.

“Første møte er på fredag kl 19.”

“Nei, tror ikke det er noe for oss ass,” sier Jonas.

“Han nye i tredje, Even, skal være med. Dere bør bli med dere også,” skyter Sana inn.

Hæ? Hørte han Even’s navn. Skal han bli med i kosegruppa?

“Det er fredag liksom,” argumenterer Jonas.

“Jeg er med!” buser han ut, alt for entusiastisk.

Faen! Hva har han rota seg bort i nå da. Han gir seg selv en imaginær facepalm. Kosegruppa liksom, hvordan skal han komme seg ut av dette? Nå har han virkelig satt seg sjøl i saksa. Gutta bare stirrer vantro på han, får ikke fram et ord.  

“Sykt kult, Isak. Det kommer til å bli dritbra. Det er bare å joine gutta, om dere tar til fornuften og ombestemmer dere,” sier Chris entusiastisk.

“Bro! Kosegruppa liksom, hva faen?” spør Mahdi når Chris og Sana har gått. Isak får ikke fram et ord, prøver febrilsk å si noe fornuftig, gi en grunn for entusiasmen, gi en grunn for hans ja.

“Du har definitivt røyka noe du ikke burde. Og mye av det.” Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Kan hende det er noen fine chicks der,” detter det ut av han.

“Fine chicks? I kosegruppa?” Det er Magnus sin tur til å riste oppgitt på hodet. “Alle vet at det er i dansegruppa de fineste chicksa er. Herregud! Nå er det du som er desp Issy!”

“Ja, skikkelig desp,” istemmer Mahdi og gliser.

“Men kanskje det er like greit, du som har så liten pikk å starter der?” avslutter Magnus og får alle til å le. Alle unntatt Isak.  

 

.

 

 **Even** : hei :)

 **Isak** : hei. tenkte du nettopp på meg eller?

 **Even** : ja, nå også.

 **Isak** : nå også?

 **Even** : har tenkt på deg sånn ca. tusen ganger i dag. men kunne ikke sende deg en melding hver gang. telefonen din ville crasha liksom. :-/

 **Isak** : :*)

 **Even** : joina du kosegruppa eller?

 **Isak** : eh… ja

 **Even** : bra, håpet du ville det :)

 **Isak** : hvorfor det? det er kosegruppa liksom. Garantert kjedelig :-/

 **Even** : da får jeg en anledning til å treffe deg :)

 **Isak** : men det hadde du hatt uansett.

 **Even** : joa, men da trenger ingen å lage noen unnskyldninger for at det skal skje hvis du skjønner. tenkte du synes det var fint...

 **Isak** : åja, skjønner.

 **Even** : var det feil av meg?

 **Isak** : nei...  du tok ikke feil i det hele tatt... :-/

 **Even** : det går fint, ikke tenk på det. Vil bare treffe deg jeg.

 **Isak** : sikker?

 **Even** : helt sikker. Har vært der sjøl, vet hvordan det er.

 **Even** : <3

 **Isak** : <3

 **Isak** : planer i morgen? lyst å treffes?

 **Even** : har veldig lyst, men jobber :(

 **Isak** : :( En annen dag da?

 **Even** : ja :*)

 

.

 

Kantina er full av folk. Idet han og Jonas kommer dit ser han ryggen til Even, han er på vei ut døra, ut i skolegården. Isak får lyst til å gå etter han, dra han med seg til gymgarderoben og kysse litt på han. Det er kun to dager siden de klina i garderoben, eller 52 timer for å være helt eksakt. (Ikke at han teller altså.) Det er jo egentlig ikke så lenge, likevel føles som en evighet siden. Men man får det ikke alltid som man vil. Mahdi og Magnus sitter på et bord i det ene hjørne av kantina og vinker på de.

Han vet han ikke burde kjøpe mat i kantina, at pengene han har burde bli brukt på middager eller annet fornuftig, men lunsjen, to triste litt tørre brødskiver med gulost, ligger igjen på kjøkkenbordet. Han er skrubbsulten, vet han ikke klarer å vente til han kommer hjem med å spise.

Da han setter seg, rett ovenfor Magnus, sitter han og digger til en sang han tydeligvis synes er dritbra. Magnus synger med på de linjene han kan og smiler bredt.

“Yo, yo dudes!” hilser Mahdi.

“Ser ut som noen har funnet seg en ny favorittsang,” gliser Jonas.

“Denne er sykt fet,” proklamerer Magnus.

“Hva hører du på? spør Jonas.

“Andidote. Travis Scott. Fet ass. Men hva skjer til helga da?” spør Magnus. “Vi må finne en fest!”

“Til helga? Vi vet alle hva Isak skal i hvertfall, hooke up med noen fete damer fra kosegruppa,” sier Mahdi og får alle til og le høyt. Alle utenom Isak da. Han trekker bare oppgitt på skuldrene og tar en ny bit av baguetten, ser ut av vinduet, håper å få et glimt av Even.  

“Jeg hørte forresten at Emma er keen på deg? Ble det noe på deg på fredag eller? Hørte hun også var på festen,” spør Magnus.

“Hvem er Emma?” lurer Jonas.

“Hun der førstisen, kort mørkt hår, henger med Thea og Ingrid i B klassen.”

“Eh, nei. Ikke min type.” Isak svelger hardt, vil virkelig ikke snakke mer om den festen.

“Ikke? Kan ikke være kresen når han har liten pikk Isak.” En ny latter oppstår rundt bordet.

“Hold opp a!” Faen ass, at ikke Magnus kan stoppe, tenker han oppgitt.

“Hold opp? Det var du som sa du hadde liten pikk,” minner Magnus han på og ler.

“Whatever!” Isak himler med øya.

“Men serr, du kan ikke være kresen Issy,” formaner Magnus

“Hun er ikke typen min har jeg jo sagt.” Isak kjenner han begynner å bli irritert på Magnus, hvorfor kan han ikke slutte å bry om hans kjærlighetsliv?

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør Magnus.  

“Ja, men se på henne da? Ser jo ut som han gutten i Stranger Things som egentlig er ei jente.”  

Han koster på seg en latter, for å gjøre det mer ekte, for å prøve å komme seg unna hele samtalen. Han kjenner det knyter seg i magen over hva han nettopp sa. Emma er grei hun, litt for pågående vel og merke, bare ikke noe for han og hun fortjener ikke sånne ord.

“Fy faen, Issy.” Jonas rister på hodet og ler. “Han gutten i Stranger Things.”

“Hva er egentlig din type da?” Magnus gir seg ikke.

“Høy, slank, blond og blåøyd,” slenger han ut av seg. Han kjenner pulsen stige i det han innser at det er Even han har beskrevet.

“Jeg er sikker på at noen av danse-chicksa i tredje klasse vil passe til den beskrivelsen. Vi må komme oss på en fest med de ass,” sier  Mahdi drømmende.

“Ja, fy faen, det hadde vært digg ass.” Magnus high-fiver Mahdi. “Ikke sant, Issy?”

“Jada, sikkert,” svarer han med et påklistra smil. “Skal vi stikke ut, vil ha frisk luft.”

De reiser seg, rydder bordet og går ut, setter seg på en benk. Isak skanner skolegården, leter etter Even. Ser han etterhvert lent inn mot en vegg, sorte solbriller på, står å snakker med noen, sikkert en klassekamerat. Gutta snakker om damer og weed, er enig om at de trenger begge deler. Ja, utenom Jonas da, han klarer seg med kun weed, han har jo Eva. Isak følger sånn halvhjertet med, ler litt når han hører de andre ler, men bidrar ikke til samtalen.  

I den andre enden av skolegården ser han Even og han andre duden gå hver sin vei. Even setter kursen mot benken der de sitter, er han vei mot han? Hjerte begynner å slå fort, lurer på om Even faktisk skal komme bort og prate, er usikker på om han klarer å han en samtale med han uten å bli helt idiot, uten å bli _dramatisk_ som Even så fint sa det, uten å røpe seg.

Da Even ikke kommer bort, men skrår og går mot en annen benk, kjenner Isak en miks av skuffelse og lettelse skylle over han. Han er desperat etter å snakke med han, kunne gjort det non stop 24/7, tror han aldri vil bli lei, men kjenner samtidig at han ikke er klar for at Even skal snakke med gutta. De to verdenene er han for øyeblikket ikke klar for å forene.  

“Yo, yo! Even!” roper Magnus høyt.

Hva faen skjer nå? Isak retter seg automatisk opp, ser på Magnus, så på Even som snur seg mot de, så tilbake på Magnus. Hvorfor skal Magnus snakke med Even? Nakkehårene reiser seg, det knyter seg i magen, liker ikke at han ikke har kontroll på situasjonen.  

“Bra Mags, du har lært. Kaller han Even og ikke han homoen.” Jonas klapper Magnus på ryggen og ler.

“Selv gamle hunder kan trenes,” følger Mahdi opp og gliser.

“Jeg er faen ikke noen gammel hund,” bjeffer Magnus.

Even stopper rett foran benken, ser på alle, lar øynene hvile på Isak litt lenger enn de andre, men ikke lenge nok til at noen andre enn Isak merker det. Isak smiler til han, prøver å opptre normalt, vet ærlig talt ikke om det funker så bra.

“Halla gutter,” hilser han med et smil og flytter solbrillene til toppen av hodet.

“Du er Even, ikke sant?” spør Magnus.

“Det er meg ja.” Han smiler fortsatt.

“Jeg bare hørte et rykte at du kan skaffe weed, stemmer det?”

“Jasså, du gjorde det ja.” Even hever øyenbryna og ler hjertlig. Isak stirrer på Even, klarer ikke la være, hjertet dobler seg i størrelse, fylles opp med den sinnsyke gode følelsen Even alltid gir han.

“Stemmer det, eller?” spør Magnus.

“Skaffe og skaffe, jeg kjenner en som selger,” svarer han.

“Tror du at du kan skaffe oss noe?” Magnus ser forventningsfullt på Even.

“Du kan få nummeret hans, så kan du fikse selv.”

Even fikler med telefonen og gir Magnus telefonnummeret. Plutselig hører Isak mobilen hans pipe, tar den opp og gisper i det han ser at meldinga er fra Even.

 

 **Even** : du er den fineste på benken akkurat nå :*)

 

En prominent rødfarge brer seg i kinnene til Isak. Han biter seg i leppa, mumler noe udefinerbart.  

“Hva skjer?” Jonas dulter bort i Isak i det han hører det kommer noen lyder fra Isak.

“Nei, bare noe meldinger,” sier Isak og stapper telefonen tilbake i lomma.

“Takk ass,” gliser Magnus fornøyd. “Mens jeg har deg her, du vet tilfeldigvis ikke om noen fester til helga. Vi er skikkelig gira på en fest på lørdag.”

“Kanskje du kjenner noen av de danse-chicksa?” følger Mahdi opp, ser håpefullt bort på Even.

“Yo! Ja! Danse-chicks! Vi må finne en fest med noen deilig chicks. Isak tror han skal hooke up med noen damer på kosegruppe møte på fredag. Alle vet jo at det ikke kommer til å skje, det er jo kosegruppa liksom.” Gutta bryter ut i latter. Isak bare stirrer ned i asfalten.

“Ay, ikke diss kosegruppa da, skal dit selv,” svarer Even selvsikkert. “Skal du også på kosegruppemøte på fredag?” Han ser bort på Isak og smiler.

“Ja,” svarer Isak, ser opp et tiendels sekund, gir Even et lite smil før han vender blikket bort.

“Kult, da kommer det i hvertfall en jeg vet hvem er.”

“Skal du også hooke up med noen chicks eller?” ler Mahdi.

“Nei, skal se om det møter opp noen digge gutter jeg.” Even ler og hever øyenbrynene. Isak skuler bort på han igjen, må se på han, men bare et lite sekund, vet at noe mer vil sette han ut av spill, kanskje til og med gjøre at han imploderer. Hjertet hamrer taktfast under t-skjorta, delvis av tanken på at han skal se Even på fredag, delvis fordi han er redd gutta skal trekke noen konklusjoner han ikke vil skal bli trukket ennå. “Like greit at Issy ikke er gay da, for han er ihvertfall ikke spes digg,” erter Magnus. Det er ment som en spøk, Isak vet det, men det stikker fortsatt i hjerte.

“Øy, vær litt grei a Mags, må ikke ta fra Issy alt motet. Han skal jo sjekke damer på fredag.” ler Mahdi.

Isak sitter på enden av benken, stum som en østers, ser ned i bakken. Håper Even ikke skal kommentere noe. Får mest lyst å forlate benken, komme seg bort fra gutta.

“Men fest, det er fest hos Fredrikke Biermann i klassen min på lørdag. Hun har sånt svært hus ikke langt fra Vestkanttorget.”

“Serr?” utbryter Magnus entusiastisk.

“Ja, serr!” ler han. “Det er bare å komme. Hun bryr seg sikkert ikke, er litt sånn rik pappajente som har huset for seg selv hele helga og vil vise frem hvor fint og flott hun har det. Forrige helg hadde de raidet barskapet til faren hørte jeg Men faren brydde seg ikke, bare kjøpte nytt innhold.” Gutta ser på hverandre, vet ikke helt om de skal le eller ikke. “Men ikke si jeg sa det da,” legger han til og ler høylytt.

“Fett, da blir det fest gutta,” jubler Magnus og high fiver Mahdi.

 

.

 

Endelig er leksene ferdig tenker Isak og legger bort norskboka. Er drittlei av å analysere Edda dikt, det føles så meningsløst. Analysere  over 800 år gamle dikt liksom, hva er meningen? Åpner automatisk Whatsapp i et nytt vindu, vil så gjerne skrive til Even, har lyst å treffe han. Kjenne suget i magen mens de kysser, kjenne hans varme hånd kile han i nakken, la hjerte fylles opp av en ubeskrivelig varme når han ler sånn at øynene forsvinner, bare blir to streker.

 

 **Jonas** : ay, wazzup?

 **Isak** : leksehelvete

 **Jonas** : lyst å henge etterpå? spille fifa hos meg?

 **Isak** : kan ikke, øve til matteprøve

 **Isak** : også analysere de teite Edda diktene. har du gjort det eller?

 **Jonas** : ble ferdig i sta. sykt kjedelig ass. hva er vitsen liksom?

 **Isak** : samma tenkt jeg. må nesten komme i gang.

 **Jonas** : ait. l8r.

 

Det knyter seg i magen, vil jo ikke juge til Jonas. Men han må bare se Even. Klarer ikke tanken på å gjøre noe annet, Fifa hadde jo vært utelukke, hadde bare fucka opp og så hadde Jonas spurt om noe var i veien siden han var jævla dårlig liksom, for han pleier jo ikke det - Isak er god i fifa, har mye trening for å si det sånn.

 

 **Isak** : hei :)

 **Even** : hei :)

 **Isak:** tenkte nettopp på deg

 **Even** : hva tenkte du da?

 **Isak** : at jeg har lyst å treffe deg. tenker på det i garderoben i mandag… det føles som en evighet siden.

 **Even** : kan jeg komme bort?  henge litt på rommet ditt.

 **Isak** : det er litt mye folk her, passer det at vi henger på ditt rom i stedet?

 **Even** : kan godt det.

 **Isak** : nå?

 **Even** : ja!

 **Isak** : er der før du vet ordet av det.

Isak slenger på seg joggeskoa og tar jakke under armen, har ingen tid å miste, må komme seg til Even fortest mulig. Han småløper ned trappa, ut på gata, bortover Deichmans gate, er andpusten, må ta en pust i bakken før han fortsetter. Det kribler i magen, sommerfuglene er som vanlig på plass, holder han med selskap, girer han opp mens de flyr rundt.

Da han står utenfor døra til Even, må han hive etter pusten, har løpt fort, kjenner han ikke er i spesielt god form. Han ringer på, Even svarer med en gang, buzzer han inn. Med lette steg småløper han opp trappene til 4 etasje. Det er som han flyr.

Even står i døråpningen og venter på han da han kommer, virker like ivrig som han selv. Isak kan ikke noe annet enn å smile, han ser så sinnsykt fin ut, lett henslengt mot dørkarmen, så uanstrengt pen. Han er garantert modell.

“Halla.”

“Hei.”  Isak hiver etter pusten, rødmer litt fordi det er så opplagt at han har løpt hele veien, at han ikke kunne komme fort nok.

“Har du løpt eller?” spør Even.

“Hele veien,” sier Isak og ser forlegent ned i bakken. “Kunne liksom ikke komme fort nok.” Ordene er nesten lydløse, han vil ikke at noen andre enn Even skal høre de.

“Du er søt,” hvisker Even tilbake. “Kom inn a.”

Fra et sted inne i leiligheten høres en damestemme. Det er moren til Even som roper til han, spør han hvem som kom. Even forklarer at det er en kompis fra skolen.

“Har du glemt at du skal hjelpe til å rydde i boden til farfar?” lurer hun.

“Hæ? Er det i dag?” roper Even tilbake.

“Ja, jeg sa det jo til deg i dag tidlig,” svarer moren lettere oppgitt.

“Må jeg?”

“Ja, Even. Vi må bli ferdig i dag, og jeg klarer ikke alt alene. Vi må dra om fem minutter.”

“Gi meg ti da, må vise Isak noe. OK?”

“Greit, ti minutter, men ikke mer.”

Isak kjenner skuffelsen skylle over seg. Får han bare ti minutter med Even? Even ser på Isak med et hjelpeløst uttrykk.

“Kom,” sier han og går mot rommet sitt. Isak følger velvillig etter, tenker han får nyte det lille han får. “Bare vent litt, må hente noe.”

Isak ser seg rundt i rommet, tar inn alle tingene til Even, vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg, ble plutselig veldig nervøs. Hva er det Even skal hente? Senga til Even, en køyeseng, er full av ting, så Isak ender opp med å sette seg i den brede vinduskarmen, lene seg mot glasset. Ser for seg Even sitte der, beina trukket opp mot haka, en joint i hånda, vinduet oppe for å minimere lukt i rommet, Nas blaste fra den bærbare høyttaleren. Han skvetter litt da Even kommer tilbake og drar han ut av tankerekka.

“Nøkkel,” sier Even og låser døra. “Vil ikke at mamma skal komme brasende inn liksom.”

“Så du har ikke egen nøkkel?” spør han, angrer sekundet etterpå, for et teit spørsmål liksom. Kommer han noen gang til å klare å ha en samtale med Even uten å si noe dumt?

“Eh- nei, får ikke lov av mamma. Hun er litt engstelig for meg noen ganger, sånn når jeg blir manisk. Egentlig når jeg er depressiv også. Jeg kan jo finne på å gjøre så mye rart liksom. Vil vel ha litt kontroll tenker jeg,” han ler nervøst.

“Åja,” sier Isak, overrasket over hvor ærlig Even er med han. Lurer på hva han skal si, om han skal kommentere det han sa. Vet ikke helt hva, er ikke så flink til å sette ord på ting. Kanskje han heller bare skal kysse han? Han ser kjapt på mobilen. Kun åtte minutter igjen nå.

“Du har sikkert hørt det et sted, at jeg er bipolar liksom. Virker som alle vet det, news travel fast osv.,” sier Even og kveler stillheten som oppsto.

“Det var noen som nevnte det ja,” sier han. “Men det bryr ikke meg.”

Han kunne sikkert ha sagt mer, sagt at moren også er mentalt syk, forsikre ham på en bedre måte at han ikke bryr seg om at han er bipolar, at det ikke gjør noen forskjell, men han tenker bare på seg selv, vil ikke bruke tiden på å snakke, vil kysse, de har jo tross alt liten tid før han må dra. Ti minutter ga moren hans han, nå er det knapt syv minutter igjen.

“Greit at jeg låste?” spør han i vakuumet av stillheten som plutselig oppstår. “Lover at jeg skal beherske meg, ikke bli crazy.” Han flakker med blikket, tripper med tærne.

“Ja, ja. Går fint.”

“Okei,” Even puster ut, virker letta.

“Men du?” sier han i det Even nærmer seg han.

“Ja?”

Isak biter seg i leppa, det kiler i magen og plutselig blir han ekstra nervøs. “Du trenger ikke- eh- beherske deg altså,” nesten hvisker han og ser litt ned. Hendene hans fikler med snorene på hettegenseren. “Hadde egentlig- uhm- vært litt fint om du ikke gjorde det liksom.” Kinnene hans skifter sakte men sikkert farge som våryre roser i full blomst.

“Herregud, så søt du er,” ler Even og lener seg mot Isak. Isak sprer bena sine automatisk, prøver å pakke de rundt Even’s legger, tenker at akkurat det hadde vært enklere om han hadde hatt hans lange bein. Så sukker han tungt.

“Hva?” Even ser spørrende på han, legger armene rundt halsen hans.

“Nei, det er bare at- du kan ikke gjøre sånn,” sier han og smiler skjevt, rødmer enda mer, litt flau fordi han blir helt ør bare Even så mye som ler.

“Hva da?”

“Le sånn.”

“Le sånn?” gjentar Even undrende, rynker på nesa, forstår ikke hva Isak mener.

“Det bare gjør noe med meg,” starter han. “Blir bare så- vet ikke- ør innvendig liksom.”

Isak føler ansiktet snart tar fyr, gjemmer det i halsgropa til Even, som om det gjør saken noe bedre. Lukten av Even er berusende, han lukter så sinnsykt godt, like godt som nystekte kanelboller, og Isak er sikker på han kunne bodd i halsgropa hans.

“Hei, ikke gjem deg da. Du har ikke kommet hit for så å gjemme det pene ansiktet ditt vel?”

Even legger håndflatene sine på hvert av kinnene til Isak, de er varme, tvinger han til å se på han. Ser han dypt inn i øynene, lener seg frem og kysser han ømt. Små, nesten lydløse stønn forlater Isak’s munn. Kan ikke bli flau, til det er tiden for knapp. Ingen vits å bruke tid på uvesentlige ting, hvert sekund må nytes og det gjør Isak. Kyssene sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen hans, tærne krøller seg, verden stenges av så bare de gode følelsene er igjen.

“Even! Vi må dra nå!” roper moren. Da Even ikke svarer roper hun litt høyere, høre litt irritert ut. “Even! Hører du?”

Isak hører moren godt i hvert fall, lurer på om Even har koblet ut eller bare gir faen. Even svarer fortsatt ikke og nå tar moren i døra.

“Even! Hva holder du på med? Du vet du ikke får låse døra!”

“Chill litt a. Jeg har ikke tenkt å hoppe ut av vinduet,” roper han irritert tilbake da leppene deres glir fra hverandre.

“Sorry,” unnskylder han, presser leppene deres sammen en siste gang.

“Det går fint, kjenner meg så godt igjen,” svarer Isak og hopper ned fra vinduskarmen.

“Du skal være så jævlig glad du bor i kollektiv. Noen ganger skulle jeg ønske jeg gjorde det selv. Men da hadde vel mamma fått nervøst sammenbrudd.” Even himler med øynene, går mot døra og låser den opp. “Sorry for at det ble så kort,” hvisker han på vei ut av døra.

“Det går fint,” forsikrer Isak.

Akkurat det er en stor løgn. Nå føles det som han har en fem retters gourmet middag foran seg, men bli fortalt at han må gå mitt i forretten - jævlig utilfredsstillende, blir ikke mett av en halvspist forrett liksom.

“Møtes i morgen?” spør Even, høres forventningsfull ut.

“Ja!” sier han fort og smiler, kommer så på at han har avtalt å spise kveldsmat hos mormor. Hjertet synker. “Nei, faen, kan dessverre ikke. Har avtalt å besøke mormor. Sorry ass.”

“Det går fint. Mormor er viktig.” Even ser litt skuffa ut. Isak skjønner han veldig, er skuffa selv. Han er veldig glad i mormoren sin, men akkurat nå kunne det ikke passet mindre å møte henne i morgen. “Vi sees jo på fredag.”

Moren til Even kommer ut i gangen, er fullt påkledd, til og med skoa er på og bilnøkkelen ligger godt gjemt i håndflaten hennes.

“Mente ikke å kjefte på deg, Even-gullet mitt,” sier hun og stryker han over ryggen. “Jeg bare-”

“Mamma, vær så snill,” avbryter han, rødmer og vrir seg unna.

Isak holder på å dø av synet. Even-gullet, liksom! Herregud, så søtt. Og måten Even rødmer på - den dype rødfargen som raskt farger kinnene hans kler han. Den kler han sykt godt. Isak bestemmer seg for at akkurat det skal han få vite. Tenker at det sikkert vil få han til å rødme enda mer. Win-win liksom.

“Tror ikke vi har hilst?” sier moren plutselig og ser på Isak.

“Nei, vi har vel ikke det. Isak.” Isak strekker ut en hånd.

“Ingrid, jeg er moren til Even. Hyggelig å hilse på deg. Du får komme tilbake en annen dag. Trenger Even’s hjelp. Vi skal rydde litt hos farfaren hans.”

“Skjønner,” sier Isak kort.

Utenfor blokka skilles Isak og Even, han sukker tungt. Vil så gjerne hatt et kyss til, om det så bare er på kinnet. Men Even er allerede borte, rundet hjørnet og på vei til farfar. På vei hjem tenker Isak at han tror han er blitt hekta, avhengig av Even’s lepper. Det føles så tomt, leppene føles nakne uten Even’s lepper presset mot sine.

Det er ikke _så_ ille prøver han å overbevise seg selv, sin egen hjerne, sine egne lepper, sin eget hjerte, på fredag gjentar han stille for seg selv, men vet ærlig talt ikke om det fungerer så bra. Føles ikke sånn.

 

.

 

Hjemme i kollektivet, legger han seg på senga, lar tankene flyte - igjen. Tenker tilbake på de ti minuttene hos Even, det herlige kysset som har gitt han en herlig følelse som satt seg fast i hjertet hans i det leppene deres traff hverandre.

Godfølelsen varer ikke lenge, den gjør aldri det om dagen. Det er alltid noe, en hendelse, en tanke (eller hundre) som popper opp og forstyrrer. Even fortalte han at han var bipolar, hadde maniske og depressive dager. Det er befriende å tenke på hvor uanstrengt det låt, hvor lett han fortalte, som om han ikke brydde seg nevneverdig at folk visste akkurat det. Men det stikker også i hjerte, av flere grunner.

Hva om det ikke er så lett for Even å snakke om det, hva om han bare tar på seg en maske som han selv så ofte gjør? Hva om det var akkurat det han gjorde i kveld? Det knyter seg i magen da tanken streifer han, forbanner seg selv for å bare ha tenkt på seg selv. Hvorfor sa han ikke mer, sa at han ikke bryr seg om han er bipolar, at det ikke forandrer på noe mellom dem, at han er like keen på Even nå som før han visste det. Skam fyller han som vann i et synkende skip. Hvordan kunne han være så dum og egoistisk og tenke at et kyss var viktigere liksom?

Han kan sende en melding og si noe om det, men det blir så kleint. Dette er noe viktig og viktige ting skal sies øyne til øyne. Han føler han skylder Even såpass. På fredag, tenker han. På fredag må han få sagt det til han.

Som om ikke det var nok bekymring, så kjenner han seg elendig, feig og liten fordi han ikke klarer å være så åpne, så modig som Even. _Du har sikkert hørt det et sted, at jeg er bipolar liksom._ Hva om han kunne være sterkere, være litt mer som han? Hva om han bare kunne si _Du Jonas, jeg liker gutter jeg_.

I det han er på vei i seng, piper det i telefonen, han griper raskt etter den, hjertet gjør et hopp og et bredt smil fyller fjeset hans.

 **Even** : god natt fine du <3

Han stirrer på meldingen, kan ikke la være å smile. Men det knyter seg i magen også, vet ikke om noen som er så egoistisk som han er så veldig fin i grunn. Even derimot, som sender han god natt melding, er fin han, den aller fineste faktisk.

 **Isak** : god natt fineste <3

Idet han legger ned telefonen, piper det igjen. Han tar den raskt opp, tenker det er Even som sender han nok en melding. Skuffelsen er stor når han ser at meldingen kommer fra moren. Han har mest lyst å slette meldingen, ulest, i frykt for at det er nok et fordømmende bibelvers. Men klarer det ikke, må alltid lese, i tilfelle det er et rop om hjelp, i tilfelle hun ber han komme.

 

_Bekjenn dine synder eller fall i unåde hos Herren._

_Vend ditt ansikt til Gud, be om tilgivelse og du vil bli hørt._

_Må Herren gå foran deg og vise deg den rette veien._

_Må Herren gå ved siden av deg, så han kan ta deg i sine armer og beskytte deg mot farer fra både høyre og venstre side._

_Må Herren være under deg og løfte deg når du faller og redde deg ut av snarer_

 

Nok en kveld går han til sengs vel vitende om at han sikkert ikke får sovet så mye. Ikke i natt heller.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. Endelig et nytt kapittel oppe :) Nå skal Isak til mormor, vil hun kunne hjelpe Isak litt på vei mon tro? 
> 
> Dette kapittelet var skikkelig vanskelig å skrive, hjelpes meg, så jeg håper dere liker det :) 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen <3

**Jonas** : yo!

 **Isak** : halla

 **Jonas** : fifa hos deg? kjeeeeder meg ass.

 **Isak** : sorry bro, skal besøke mormor...

 **Jonas** : serr? vil du heller besøke mormor enn å spille fifa med bff?

 **Isak** : lovet å komme denne uka, det er torsdag allerede. uaktuelt å dra i helga liksom.

 **Jonas** : du kommer til å bli alle damers helt om du nevner det. sånn soft guy, velger mormor framfor fifa. fy faen de kommer til å smelte. <3

 **Isak** : soft guy? er faen ikke soft.

 **Jonas** : serr! ikke noe galt i være soft da. damer digger det. velger du mormor framfor fifa blir det go’sex i en uke minst.

 **Isak** : haha

Isak sitter på trikken på vei til kveldsmat hos mormor. Han har ikke besøkt henne på en god stund, må vel ha vært en gang tidlig i august. Det har vært så mye som har skjedd de siste ukene at han ikke har hatt tid. Vel, det er ikke hele sannheten. Han kunne ha dratt før, om han virkelig ville, men han har utsatt det. En del av han har gruet seg til å møte mormor. Det blir nok en person å forholde seg til, nok en person han ikke kan, ikke tør, være hundre prosent ærlig med.

Ting var så mye enklere før Even skjedde. Om spørsmålet dukket opp, kunne han bare si han ikke hadde tid til kjæreste, at det ikke var noen i kikkerten og så hadde det vært greit. Ingen ville ha mistenkt noe, for han hadde jo hatt kjæreste, var jo sammen med Sara noen måneder. Det ville ikke vært noe stamming og stotring, ingen tomatrøde kinn, bare en Isak som la følelsene igjen hjemme, dyttet de langt inn i skapet og tok på seg en uttrykksløs maske.    

Nå derimot - nå er det umulig å snakke om kjæreste uten at det blir kleint, uten at munnviken automatisk trekkes opp mot ørene. Han rødmer han jo bare han _tenker_ på Even. Ikke at de er kjærester ennå, men de har jo starta en greie. Hvordan skal han klare å ha en samtale med mormor om akkurat det - kjærester - uten at ansiktet vil bedra han og røpe mer enn han er klar for?

Han håper hun ikke spør og graver for mye, redd han må juge for henne, vet ikke om han klarer å holde styr på nok en løgn.

 

.

 

Isak tar av seg ytterjakka, henger den på en knagg i yttergangen. På vei inn på kjøkkenet stopper han i gangen, ser først på et bilde av morfar tatt for omtrent fem år siden, føler savn, så et bilde av mormor og søsteren Ruth tatt på _Svenska Flaggans Dag_ for et år siden, fra da mormor bodde i Stockholm.

“Du savner morfar du også?” spør mormor da hun oppdager at han stopper for å se på bildet.

“Ja, jeg gjør det.”

Det er ikke til å komme fra, Isak savner morfar. Han var en som han alltid kunne prate med, som alltid tok seg tid når han hadde noe på hjerte. Han forsto, hadde alltid et godt råd på lur, visst liksom alltid hva han skulle si når Isak spurte om noe. Morfar kunne ha hjulpet han nå, han kunne betrodd seg til han uten å bli dømt. Hadde morfar levd nå så hadde han kanskje vært den første som hadde fått vite at han liker gutter.

“Skulle ønske jeg kunne prate med han, han forsto alltid. Hadde liksom alltid et godt råd,” sukker Isak.

“Det var sånn Olav var det,” smiler mormor. “Jaja, du får klare deg med noen gode råd fra mormor i stedet. Kanskje ikke så fælt det heller?”

“Nei, det er ikke det.”

Han smiler, føler det blir litt halvhjerta, for i det han skal til å svare ser han mormors bibel. Den ligger ikke på sin faste plass på det lille bordet i stua, ved siden av godstolen, men godt synlig på kjøkkenbordet. Det stikker i hjertet, det er ikke akkurat favoritt boka hans. Lurer på hva den gjør der akkurat nå. Ser det stikker ut en gul lapp, som et bokmerke, som om mormor har forberedt noe. Skal mormor lese fra den?  

“Hva med Ruth da? Angrer du på at du reiste tilbake til Oslo?”

“Overhodet ikke. Marianne trenger meg. Kanskje du også?” sier hun og blunker.

“Ja,” sier han med et smil. “Hvor ellers kan jeg komme å spise digg kveldsmat liksom?”

“Er det det det heter nå? _Digg kveldsmat_?” ler mormor. “Ungdom nå til dags, de har et sånt rart språk. Det var annerledes når jeg var ung.”

“Er det så merkelig da? Det er jo over 60 år siden,” ler Isak og går inn på kjøkkenet.

“Kaller du mormoren din gammel? Det er det verste jeg har hørt.” Hun rister på hodet.

“Du er snart 80 år da. Vet ikke jeg, men synes det er gammelt.”

“Ja, det er vel det,” svarer hun ettertenksomt. “Sett deg ned da, Isak-gutten min. Jeg skal bare finne fram litt drikke til oss, så spiser vi. Vil du ha appelsinjuice?”

“Gjerne det,” svarer han og setter seg ned.

 

_O, du som metter liten fugl_

_velsign vår mat, O Gud._

_Amen!_

 

Isak tenker tilbake på den gang han var syv og var på middag hos mormor og morfar. De skulle spise og måtte som alltid synge bordvers og de sang alltid det samme. Men akkurat den dagen, hang ikke ting på grep. Det var da ingen fugler som ble mettet, det var mormor, morfar og han, så han måtte spørre morfar hvorfor de sang om fugler og morfar lo og forklarte etter beste evne.

Minnet gjør at han må bite seg i leppa for ikke å le, et søtt minne fra den gang ting var så enkelt. Da Jesus kun var en person med langt hår og Gud var noe han ikke forsto seg på (gjør fortsatt ikke det forresten) og Isak var viktigere enn morens tro og troen ikke var på langt nær så altoppslukende som Isak føler den er nå.

De spiser, mormor spør om hvordan det går i kollektivet og Isak svarer så godt han kan. Spør tilbake hvordan hun har det og hva hun har drevet med de siste ukene, om det har skjedd noe spennende, om hun har vært på noen turer med pensjonistforeningen hun er med i. Tenker det er best å spørre så mye som mulig, så slipper de å snakke om han, om ting som er vanskelig, om ting som mormor ikke vet noe om.

“Hvordan går det på skolen da, Isak-gutten?”

“Det går greit mormor, mye å gjøre da. De lar oss ikke få en rolig start, vi hadde prøve allerede uke nummer to.”

“Jaja, sånn er skolelivet. Skal du ha en brødskive til?”

“Nei, tror jeg er mett nå jeg,” smiler han. “Eller takk.”

“Er du sikker? Jeg synes du ser så tynn ut, får du ikke i deg nok mat?” Mormor sender han et bekymret blikk.

“Joda,” forsikrer han, uten å virke veldig overbevisende.

“Du spiser middag hver dag, ikke sant?”

“Nja, de aller fleste dagene så, men ikke hver eneste dag. Noen ganger blir det litt enkelt, har ikke tid til noe annet. Det blir ikke sånne fine middager som du lager med kjøttkaker, poteter, masse grønnsaker og brun saus da.”

“Synes du skal komme på middag til meg jeg gutten min. Er en stund siden sist nå. Så skal mormor lage i stand en skikkelig middag til deg. Lage de hjemmelagde kjøttkakene mine jeg vet du liker så godt. Hva sier du til det?” spør hun og ser kjærlig på Isak.

“Høres koselig ut det,” svarer han med et smil.

Isak drikker opp juicen sin, tenker at det er ganske så fint å bli dullet litt med av mormor, få servert skikkelig middag. Nudler kan liksom ikke sammenlignes med mormors hjemmelagde kjøttkaker.

“Har du forresten hørt at Peter har fått seg kjæreste? Han var innom meg forrige uke. Viste meg bilde av ei nydelig jente. Anna heter hun.” Mormor klapper hendene sammen i ren begeistring.

“Eh- nei, det var jeg ikke klar over.”

Isak kunne ikke huske sist gang han så fetteren sin, var kanskje i et familieselskap før faren stakk og familien gikk i oppløsning? Det må være to år siden, minst.

“Veldig hyggelig. Så stas at ungdommen finner seg noen. Du da Isak-gutten min? Har du funnet deg en kjæreste ennå?”

“Nei.”

Isak svelger hardt, kjenner hjerte banke fortere, både av å tenke på Even og at mormor bryr seg om kjærlighetslivet hans. Han vil ikke snakke med henne om dette, hadde håpet han skulle slippe det i kveld. Kan han aldri få fred noe sted? Han lukker øynene, biter seg hardt i leppa, teller til ti, prøver alt han klarer for å kontrollere seg selv, med det er fånyttes. Det er umulig å ikke rødme når han tenker på Even.

“Men du har noen du har et ekstra godt øye til?” smiler hun. “Ser jo rosene i kinnene dine Isak. Mormor er riktignok gammel og glemsk, men hun har ikke glemt hvordan det var da min mor snakket til meg om morfaren din før vi ble et par. Jeg fniste som en forelsket jentunge. Og det var jeg jo og.”

“Ja-,” svarer han spakt, vet det er umulig å komme unna, kinnene har avslørt han uansett.

“Hva heter hun da? Hun du liker? Fortell nå din gamle mormor. Det skjer ikke så mye spennende i livet mitt om dagen.”

“Eva.”

Navnet bare detter ut av ham. Han banner innvendig. Hvorfor sa han bare ikke at han visste hva hun het. Det kunne jo være en avstandsforelskelse med en ukjent. Det knyter seg i magen, føler seg brått litt uvel. Vil ikke snakke mer om _Eva,_ rote seg seg bort i nok en løgn. Han hater å måtte juge. Juge til mormor på 80 liksom. Det er fælt, men han klarer ikke være ærlig heller, ikke enda.

“Eva, som Adam og Eva fra skapelsesberetningen.,” sier hun ettertenksomt.  “Veldig fint navn. Går hun på gymnaset hun og?” smiler mormor.

“Ja.” Isak’s svar er kort, tenker på måter å skifte samtaleemne på uten at det virker rart. “Du mormor, må en tur på do jeg. Straks tilbake.”

Isak reiser seg, går ut på lille doen i gangen, setter seg på dolokket, prøver å samle tankene. Juge til mormor liksom, hvor lavt kan han egentlig synke? Han kjenner en voksende klump magen, må svelge hardt et par ganger, redd for at kveldsmaten skal komme i retur. Kanskje han bare skal si det som det er? At han liker gutter. La det stå sin prøve, så får det gå som det går. Kanskje han mister både mormor og mamma? Men i det minste så trenger han ikke gå rundt å lyve, lage dekkhistorier og være så føkkings redd. Han har et par dype pust, trekker ned på do, skrur på vasken og later som han vasker hendene, teller til ti med øynene igjen før han går ut til mormor igjen.

Da han kommer på kjøkkenet ser han bibelen fortsatt ligge på kjøkkenbordet, et korset i gull pryder forsiden og lyser mot han som et neonskilt i mørket.

Det går ikke, ikke i dag heller. Motet har gjemt seg, sitter dønn fast på et hemmelig sted. Det får bli en annen gang. En annen dag, en annen uke, en annen måned?

“Har dere vært på stevnemøte ennå da?” spør hun forventningsfullt da Isak kommer tilbake. Mormor har ikke sluppet tanken, vil tydeligvis vite mer. Så klart hun vil vite mer, hadde han egentlig ventet noe annet?

“Nei, det er litt komplisert.” Svaret er ærlig for en gangs skyld.

“Kjærligheten er ofte komplisert. Jeg husker da moren min fikk vite at min søster var blitt sammen med en ikke-troende. Det var stor oppstandelse i familien.”

“Hva tenkte du da?” spør Isak forsiktig.

“Jeg? Jeg tenkte ikke så mye. Du må huske at Ruth var fjorten år eldre enn meg. Jeg var jo bare barnet, en fire-fem år da dette skjedde.”

“Sant, hva tenkte du da mamma og pappa ble sammen da? Pappa er jo ikke troende.” Isak kjenner pulsen stige, bekymret for hva hun vil svare, vet ikke helt om han vil vite.

“Jeg tenkte jo at det ville vært enklere om Marianne hadde funnet seg en som trodde slik som hun, slik at de hadde en felles plattform å bygge deres forhold på, men kjærligheten velger ikke alltid de enkle veiene.”

Isak kan ikke være mer enig. Kjærligheten er så forbanna vanskelig. Og for han, så har den valgt å gjøre seg så vanskelig som mulig. Slik føles det i hvert fall.

“Men jeg er veldig glad det ble de to. Hadde jo ikke hatt deg elles. Så får vi heller bare leve med at det er blitt som det har blitt.” Mormor reiser seg fra stolen, går bort til Isak og gir han et kyss på hodet.

“Takk mormor. Men jeg skulle gjerne ønske at ting var annerledes,” sukker han, lurer på om mormor mener det samme, bibelen fordømmer jo skilsmisser.

“Det skulle jeg og, Isak.”

Mormor rufser han å i håret, for så å sette seg igjen. Isak ser på mormor, studerer ansiktet hennes, lurer på hva hun egentlig mener. Han sier ikke noe, venter bare på at mormor skal si noe mer. Men hun har tydeligvis ikke noe mer å si om den saken.

“Har du snakket med Marianne i det siste? Vært på besøk?” spør hun i stedet.

“Nei, det har liksom ikke vært tid nå som skolen har starta for fullt,” sier han, vet det ikke er hele sannheten, hadde helt klart fått tid om han virkelig ville.

“Det skjønner jeg veldig godt.”

“Jeg burde vel vært hos henne, tror hun ikke har det så bra nå. Men hun sender meg så mange meldinger, sånne religiøse tekster, så jeg vet ikke om jeg orker. Hun blir jo bare så stressa for at jeg ikke tror som henne. Begynner å snakke om den hellige ånd, helvete, evig fortapelse og sånn.” Isak sukker tungt og kjenner det knyter seg i brystkassa. “Snakker hun om det til deg?”

“Meg bekymrer hun seg ikke for. Jeg tror jo sånn som henne. Men hun sier hun bekymrer seg for deg ja. Det er fordi hun er så inderlig glad i deg det, gutten min. Hun elsker deg over alt på jord. Hun er bekymret for deg, slik som alle mødre er bekymret for sine barn. Dessverre er moren din syk og det vanskeliggjør ting. Jeg prøver å berolige henne, ber henne ikke bekymre seg, sier at det kommer til å gå bra med deg selv om du ikke tror, du er jo sånn en kjekk og oppvakt gutt.”

“Virker ikke som det hjelper,” sier Isak oppgitt. “Senest i går fikk jeg en melding fra henne.”

“Det er nok mye av sykdommen som gjør henne så redd, Isak. Husk at hun var jo ikke sånn før sykdommen utviklet seg. Hun giftet jo seg med en ikke-troende. Og nå er hun i en litt dårlig periode og da blir bekymringene ekstra store.”

“Men det hjelper ikke å tenke på det da, at det er sykdommen liksom, hun tenker jo fortsatt slikt om meg. Hun tror visst jeg kommer til helvete. Jeg synder jo. Tror _du_ det?”

“Tror hva da?” Mormor skjønner ikke helt hva han mener.

“At jeg kommer til helvete?”

“Men kjære deg gutten min, du kommer ikke til helvete. Tror _du_ det?” spør hun.

“Nei, nei, _jeg_ tror jo ikke det,” svare han. “Men-” Isak kikker ned i fanget, gnir seg i hendene.

“Bekymrer du deg for at mamma og jeg tenker på det?”

“Nja, litt,” sier han nesten lydløst, nikker.  “Mest mamma da. Vil ikke skuffe henne liksom. Ikke deg heller.”

“Isak, du kommer aldri til å skuffe meg,” sier hun.

“Er ikke så sikker jeg,” svarer han stille, fester blikket på tuben med smøreost, klarer ikke se mormor i øynene.

“Hva i alle dager får deg til å tro det, gutten min?” Mormor ser bedrøvet ut.

“Vel- at jeg- um-.” Tunga slår knute på seg selv, han får ikke fram et ord. Hjertet hamrer og han kjenner svetten i hendene.  “Det står jo i bibelen,” sier han lavt.

“At den som ikke tror kommer til helvete mener du?”

“Mmm,” nikker Isak forsiktig.

“Jeg synes ikke du skal bekymre deg så mye for akkurat det. Ingen i denne familien kommer til helvete,” sier hun, prøver å berolige Isak.  

“Men det hjelper ikke hva du og jeg tror. Mamma tror det og hun bekymrer seg sånn, jeg er sikker på at hun blir sykere på grunn av meg.”

Han klarer ikke skjule fortvilelsen i stemmen, kjenner det svir i øynene, klumpen i magen har formert seg og tatt bolig i halsen, har mest lyst å grine. Han kniper igjen øynene, teller til fem, formaner stille at tårene må bli der de er. Orker ikke grine foran mormor liksom.

“Kjære Isak. Du er bare 16 år og din mors helse er _ikke_ ditt ansvar. Det er ikke riktig at du skal bære den byrden på dine skuldre.” De rynkete, litt tynne, men myke hendene til mormor tar tak i Isaks hender og stryker de kjærlig. “Moren din må tenke på det selv. Og så skal vi voksne rundt henne og helsepersonell hjelpe henne så godt vi kan.”

“Men det er ikke så lett å ikke tenke sånn når de meldingene kommer,” klager han og sukker tungt.

“Det skjønner jeg veldig godt, gutten min.”

“Hva synes du jeg skal gjøre da?”

“Noen ganger må man sette seg selv først,” sier hun bestemt.

“Skal jeg liksom drite i mamma da?” spør han, ser på mormor med store øyne. “Det kommer jeg aldri til å klare.”

“Nei, du skal ikke slutte å bry deg om mamma, kjære deg. Du skal bare tenke litt mindre på henne og litt mer på deg selv.”

“Tenke litt mindre på mamma og litt mer på meg selv,” gjentar han ettertenksomt. Lett å si, vanskelig å gjøre.

“Du vet, det betyr ikke at du er mindre glad i henne for det. Jeg er sikker på at Marianne vil at du skal være glad. Tror du ikke?”

“Joda, hun vil vel det.”

“Jeg er helt sikker på at Mariannes eneste ønske er at du skal være lykkelig. Og for at du skal være lykkelig, så må du tenke litt på deg selv, ikke bare på mamma.”

Innerst inne vet Isak at hva mormor sier er sant. At han må tenke mer på seg selv og mindre på moren om han skal få det bedre, bli gladere. Men det er ikke så lett. For han vil jo også at moren skal være glad, eller lykkelig da som mormor sier, og han er ikke så sikker på om hun blir det hvis han blir det.

“Jeg tror kanskje ikke mamma blir lykkelig om jeg blir lykkelig.” sier han ettertenksomt.

“Joda, Isak. Det blir hun.”

Du skulle bare visst, tenker Isak, ønsker han kunne fortelle alt, hele sannheten. Men det går ikke, ikke nå, ikke ennå. Plutselig reiser mormor seg, går ut i stua og kommer tilbake med et fotoalbum.

“Se her.”

Mormor åpner albumet. Isak kniper igjen øynene, kjenner det stikker i hjerte, men åpner de raskt igjen, klarer ikke la være å se. Fotoalbumet er fullt av bilder av Isak sammen med foreldrene sine, fra den gangen alt var en familieidyll, fra den gangen alle var lykkelige, både Marianne og Isak - samtidig.

“Jeg tror dette bildet er fra da du var tretten og dere var på ferie i Danmark. Marianne sendte meg en rekke bilder av dere fra den turen, ville at jeg skulle ha de med til Sverige så kunne jeg se på de når jeg savnet dere. Her er både mamma og du glade begge to,” påpeker hun, akkurat som Isak har sittet å tenkt på selv.

“Mmm.”

Isak blar i albumet, kjenner på hele følelsesregisteret. Bildene av moren gjør han både glad og trist på en gang. Han blir bare irritert av bildene av faren, synes ikke de fortjener plass i albumet lenger. Når han ser bilder av seg selv, må han bite seg selv i leppa ellers vil han bare begynne å le. Lyst langt hår liksom? Hva var det han tenkte på?

“Akkurat nå er Marianne inne på et litt feil spor,” starter mormor når Isak har bladd ferdig. “Man kan nesten si det er en sånn labyrint og så har hun litt vanskelig med finne veien ut igjen. Men med rettledning og hjelp fra oss voksne så kommer hun til å finne veien ut igjen. Og da skal du se at ting blir bedre.”

“Tror du det?” spør Isak og kikker opp.

“Det tror jeg. Hun skal til legen om ikke så lenge. Da skal jeg være med, så skal vi diskutere om hun kanskje skal endre dosen eller bytte medisin. Det vil kanskje hjelpe på å roe henne ned og redusere bekymringene hennes.”

“Det var fint å høre.” sier Isak, føler trykket i brystet lette litt.

“Og når moren din blir litt bedre, så skal jeg snakke med henne om hvordan du har det.”

“Vil du det?” spør Isak, gir mormor et lite smil.

“Så klart. Jeg kan jo ikke se på at du har det sånn som det her. Du er bare 16 år, skal ikke ha slike bekymringer.”

“Får håpe det hjelper da, jeg er ikke så veldig optimistisk,” svarer Isak og smiler litt skjevt.

“Da får heller jeg være optimistisk for oss begge. Men du?”

“Ja?” Isak ser på mormor, ser hun smiler lurt.

“Nå synes jeg vi skal slutte å bekymre oss mer om dette i kveld og heller spise litt dessert. Har bakt nøttekake for anledningen.”

“Nøttekake? Med mammas oppskrift?” Isak klarer ikke annet enn å smile, den kaka er den beste kaka han vet om.

“Så klart. Det blir ikke skikkelig god nøttekake om du ikke bruker den oppskriften, det vet du jo.”

“Ja, jeg vet det. Har du bakt den bare fordi jeg kom?”

“Det har jeg,” smiler mormor. “Bare fordi du kom.”

“Tusen takk ass! Nå gleder jeg meg til å smake. Er jo så lenge siden sist.”

“Alt for lenge!”

Isak hjelper mormor å rydde bort kveldsmaten, så tar hun fram kaka fra kjøleskapet, setter den på bordet mellom dem og skjærer opp et stort stykke til Isak. Kaka smaker akkurat slik den skal og brått er Isak tilbake til alle bursdagene da han var liten. Han insisterte alltid på at han skulle ha nøttekake i bursdagen sin - det var jo den beste kaka han visste om. Klok av skade bakte moren også en sjokoladekake, vel vitende om at det var flere i klassen til Isak som ikke var så glad i nøtter. Hun sa riktignok aldri det til han, bare lot som hun var så glad i han at han fortjente to kaker.

Mens de sitter der og spiser føles ting _litt_ lettere. Kake løser ingen problemer, men den letter i det minste litt på stemningen, får han til å tenke på et hyggelig minne om moren. Kanskje mormor har rett? Kanskje ting kan bli litt mer sånn som de var før hun ble syk igjen?

“Jeg får vel komme meg hjemover,” sier Isak da det andre stykket er ferdig spist.

“Vil du ha med deg litt kake hjem? spør mormor. “Kanskje de i kollektivet vil ha litt? Jeg klarer aldri å spise opp hele denne kaken alene.

“Kan jeg?”

“Så klart! Jeg pakker litt i en kakeboks til deg.”

Mens mormor ordner med kaken, rydder Isak av bordet og setter ting i oppvaskmaskinen. På vei ut i gangen for å sette på seg skoene, kikker han igjen på morfar, tenker på hva slags råd han ville gitt. Tenker det kanskje ikke vil vært så ulikt de mormor har gitt.

“Isak?” sier mormor.

“Ja?” svarer han, tar på seg skoene og jakka.

“Nå må du huske på hva mormor har sagt da. Tenk litt mer på deg selv fremover.”

“Skal prøve det mormor. Beklager at det ble sånn her altså. Sånn trist og greier. Det var virkelig ikke meningen,” sukker han.

“Dette er ingenting å beklage Isak. Jeg synes det er fint at vi kan prate sammen. Du skal jo ikke gå rundt og tenke på sånt alene. Husk at du alltid kan komme å prate med meg, selv om de vanskeligste ting.”

“Skal huske på det, mormor,” svarer han.

“Og så må du komme og spise kjøttkaker snart.”

“Neste uke er det masse prøver og sånn. Kanskje uka etter der?”

Det er løgn, han har ingen prøver neste uke, vil bare ikke legge planer i tilfelle Even vil henge. Han er glad i mormor og kjøttkaker altså, men akkurat nå føles Even viktigere. Mye viktigere.

“Det skjønner jeg,” smiler mormor. “Skolen er viktig. Det er fint du tar det så seriøst.”

“Må jo nesten det,” svarer han og kjenner kinnene sakte men sikkert farges rød.

“Og kanskje du skal snakke litt med hun Eva?” blunker mormor. “Det hjelper å snakke om ting er litt komplisert.”

“Ja.”

Plutselig er klumpen i magen tilbake, vokser i takt med rødfargen i ansiktet. Kjenner han virkelig må hjem nå, være alene, sortere alle tankene som gjør at hodet føles alt for lite.

“Takk for maten og praten da, mormor,” sier han og gir mormor en god og lang klem.

“Selv takk, gutten min,” svarer mormor og klemmer hardt tilbake. “Jeg er uendelig glad i deg, husk det.”

“Takk mormor, er glad i deg og.”

 

.

 

Det er ikke før han er hjemme og deiser ned på senga Isak kjenner hvor sliten han egentlig er. Han er utslitt, klarte ikke å sortere de hundre ulike tankene som surret i hodet hans på vei hjem. Det ble for mange å holde styr på. Alt druknet i hverandre liksom og ble en stor grå masse.

Kanskje det er bedre å skrive de ned? Lage liste over bra og dårlige ting eller noe sånt. Han setter seg foran pulten, river ut et ark av skriveboka si, tar en kulepenn og deler arket i to med en strek. Skriver _bra_ på den ene siden og _dårlig_ på den andre.

Bra: <3 EVEN <3

Dårlig: mammas mentale helse

Han kommer ikke lenger enn det, så piper det i telefonen. Han legger seg ned på senga, tar tak i mobilen, smiler som han skulle ha vunnet sju rette i lotto da han ser meldingen er fra Even.

 

 **Even** : gleder meg til i morgen :)

 **Isak** : jeg også, veldig masse :)

 **Even** : møtes i Teatersalen da?

 **Isak** : det gjør vi.

 **Even** : hva gjør du på nå da?

 **Isak** : ligger i senga og tenker

 **Even** : på hva da?

 **Isak** : alt mulig rart.

 **Even** : meg også…?

 **Isak** : deg også :)

 **Even** : tenkte på deg når jeg hørte denne sangen. [ https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z3GHaZ6ec9bsiI5BenrbY?si=zDCkQPigTW-RauQmtg6uzg ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z3GHaZ6ec9bsiI5BenrbY?si=zDCkQPigTW-RauQmtg6uzg)

**Isak** : Young, dumb & broke. Ja, det er vel ikke så langt unna sannheten…. :p

 **Even** : nei ikke sånn da. tenkte det bare var en bra rap sang liksom.

 **Isak** : fet sang! men sånn serr, er ikke langt unna sannheten den tittelen der ass.

 **Even** : tenker mere du er young, pretty & cute when dramatic.

 **Isak** : søt når dramatisk… off. ikke nevn det, pliiis! [Rødme-emoji]

 **Even** : søt

 **Even** : søt

 **Even** : søt

 **Even** : søt

 **Even** : søøøt!

 **Even** : i hvert fall søt når du rødmer!

 **Even** : søøøøøt

 **Isak** : når går jeg å legger meg!

 **Even** : fuck, ikke gå da :c

 **Isak** : men sånn serr, bør gå å legge meg nå. Helt utslitt… [gjespe-emoji]

 **Even** : av å tenke på meg?

 **Isak** : nei, nei! Deg er det bare fint å tenke på.

 **Even** : men av å tenke på andre ting?

 **Isak** : mhm

 **Even** : vanskelige ting?

 **Isak** : nei.

 **Isak** : eller jo….

 **Even** : vet alt om hvordan det er :( jeg pleier å tvinge meg selv til å tenke på noe fint før jeg legger om jeg har en vanskelig dag med masse dumme tanker oppe i hodet. det hjelper noen ganger. kanskje verdt et forsøk? (hilsen dr.phil, lol)

 **Isak** : takk for råd ass dr.phil. det må bli deg det da :)

 **Even** : meg? skal det liksom hjelpe?

 **Isak** : så klart. skal tenke litt de minuttene hos deg i går :*)  

 **Even** : da skal jeg tenke på det samme :*)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! Når blir det kosegruppemøte :-) Så bare spørs det om det blir noe kos eller ikke da... 
> 
> Håper dere liker lange kapitler, for jeg er ikke kjent for å fatte meg i korthet. hehehe. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen <3

Skoledagen har vært lang, uendelig lang. Kan ikke huske hva han har lært om i dag, har ikke fått fulgt med så mye, tankene har vært overalt, alle andre steder enn der de sikkert burde ha vært. Minst to lærere er nok enig i det. Gutta også. Magnus har slått han i bakhodet minst tre ganger fordi han ikke svarte når de spurte om noe. 

Han har tenkt på hundre måter den samtalen med Even, der han snakker om at han er bipolar, kan utfolde seg. Det er rart hvor skummelt det føles, på grensen til idiotisk, han skal jo bare si ting han er sikker på Even vil høre. Si at han det ikke utgjør noen forskjell at han er bipolar, at han fortsatt vil at denne greia de har starta skal fortsette. 

Men han har jo aldri vært så flink til å snakke om følelser og sånne viktig ting, så det er kanskje ikke så rart likevel at han er nervøs. Uansett, så må han få sagt det, det er det minste han kan gjøre når Even var så ærlig med han.

Mormor har også tatt opp mye plass i hodet hans. Har tenkt på besøket hos henne i går. Bortsett fra den teite løgnen om Eva, så hadde det vært et ganske fint besøk tross alt. Han ser det nå. Veldig vanskelig, men fint. Mormor hadde overrasket, hadde vært mildere enn han hadde trodd. De hadde fått snakket om mamma, han hadde delt bekymringer og hun hadde kommet med råd. 

Det aller vanskeligste er fortsatt usagt, er fortsatt en godt bevart hemmelighet. Så mye mot at han kan bringe den fram i dagslys har han ikke, ikke riktig ennå i hvert fall. Det erfarte han i går.

Men likevel. 

Det er som et lite frø av håp er sådd, det ligger riktignok bare rett under jordoverflaten og et regnskyll, det trenger ikke være kraftig enn gang, kan forhindre at frøet å slå rot. 

Men for det, han føler han har rykket et museskritt nærmere mål. Et skritt nærmere å leve fritt og være ekte.

I kveld skal han i hvert fall gjøre som mormor sa, tenke litt mindre på moren og litt mer på seg selv. Og masse på Even. For uansett hva mormor og moren måtte synes, så er en ting helt sikkert - enten han vil det eller ikke, så kan ingen Gud, ingen bibel, ingen trusler om dommedag, helvete og evig fortapelse klare å holde han unna Even. Til det er tiltrekningen alt for stor, han føler de er to magneter, to ulike poler som automatisk dras mot hverandre.

Det er rart hvordan et menneske kan ha så stor innvirkning på han, at et annet menneske kan få hjertefrekvensen til å dobles, hjernen til å kortslutte og munnvikene til å trekkes opp mot ørene hver eneste gang han ser på han. Alt skjer automatisk og å kjempe imot vil være håpløst og like umulig som å trosse gravitasjonen.  

“Isak?”

“Ja, Eskild?”

“Kan jeg låne laderen din?”

“Seff, tror den ligger på pulten min.”

“Takk, baby jesus, nå redda du kvelden min.”

Eskild går inn på rommet til Isak, ser oppgitt på den rotete pulten hans, den er full av papirer og på toppen ligger det en del klær. Han ser deler av laderen begravd under et par sammenkrølla gensere. Idet han skal flytte på klærne, ser han toppen av et ark lyse mot han. Øverst er det skrevet  _ bra ting _ og under står det Even med hjerter på hver sin side. Nysgjerrig som han er, flytter han forsiktig på klærne, får hele arket i øyesyn. Det står ikke mye der, men det lille som står er informasjon nok. Et par puslespillbiter faller på plass. 

“Fant du den eller?” spør Isak da han kommer inn på rommet sitt igjen. Eskild skvetter til så fælt at Isak må le. 

“Ja, under en haug med rot.” Eskild himler med øya. “Du må rydde Isak. Snart så kommer de bananskallene til å gå av av seg selv, bare se her,” sier han og holder i et mørkebrunt bananskall med to fingre. 

“Jada, skal rydde i morgen,” lover han. 

“Hva med nå?” spør Eskild og hever øyenbrynene. 

“Det er fredag liksom,” stønner Isak. “Og dessuten skal jeg bort.” 

“Fest igjen?” 

“Nei, møte med kosegruppa, sånn revy greie,” sier han ivrig. 

“Skal du være med i revyen? Være skuespiller liksom? Skal min Baby Jesus være skuespiller?”

“Jeg er ikke din Baby Jesus.” Isak himler med øynene. “Og nei, skal ikke være skuespiller, det er sånn gruppe som-” starter han, men vet ikke hvordan han skal fortsette, aner ingenting om denne gruppa, ble jo bare med fordi Even skulle være med. “-de hjelper revyen liksom. Har ikke helt satt meg inn i alt, det er infomøte i dag.”

Herregud, så teit dette må høres ut. Han skal være med i ei gruppe som han ikke aner noe om. Eskild må tro han er helt bak mål liksom. 

“Sammen med gutta da eller? Jonas og de andre?” 

“Eh- nei. Eneste gruppa de vil være med i, er gruppa til danserne og da bare som tilskuere. Skal dra sammen med Even.” 

Plutselig skjønner han at han har forsnakka seg, stivner til, kjenner hjertepumpa gå for fulle mugger. Han banner inni seg, leter febrilsk etter noe fornuftig å si, noe som kan forklare hvem Even er uten å si for mye, uten å avsløre noe. 

“Even?” Eskild ser på han med smilende øyne. “Han har jeg ikke hørt om før.” 

“Han er ny på skolen liksom,” stotrer han fram. “Vi traff hverandre da de verva folk til den gruppa i skolegården. Han sa ja til å være med, aner ikke hvorfor, kanskje for å bli kjent med folk, og så pressa Sana meg til å joine så han nye ikke ble eneste gutt der. Kunne liksom ikke si nei da.”

Ordene renner ut av han som en foss, alt for nervøs til å klare å stoppe. Nok en løgn. Lurer på om han må begynne å skrive de ned, kommer vel ikke til å ha kontroll på de ellers, det begynner å bli noen nå. 

“Så fint da, Baby Jesus. Tar deg av den nye gutten på skolen. Du er tydeligvis ikke bare en gretten og humørsyk tenåring likevel.” Isak skal til å protestere, men tar seg i det for Eskild har jo rett, det er ikke til å komme unna, han  _ er  _ ofte gretten og humørsyk. “Egentlig ganske bra, siden du nå har fått deg en fadderunge du må ta deg av. Du får ta han med hit og vise han fram.”

“Vise han fram?” spør han nervøst.

“Ja, er det ikke det man gjør når man har blitt sånn fadder? Når man sponser et sånt fattig, trengende barn i et u-land liksom. Bare at da reiser man å besøker det og så vises det på TV. Men nå er jo ikke du en sånn celebrity da, bare en søt liten baby kitten, så da må du ta med fadderungen din hit og vise han fram.”

“Hadet, Eskild,” sier Isak, dytter Eskild i retning av døra og Eskild er grei nok til å ta hintet. 

 

.

 

Isak sitter på en benk i teatersalen. Han er en av de første som dukket opp, føler seg teit, litt sånn nerd som alltid er først inn til timen og alltid sitter fremst i klasserommet, men han vil være tidlig ute i tilfelle Even er det og. De avtalte kun at de skulle møtes i Teatersalen, ikke eksakt  klokkeslett.

Vilde står nede på gulvet og snakker med Sana og ei ukjent jente. Hun veiver entusiastisk med armene og den lyse stemmer skjærer igjennom rommet. Men Isak enser ingen ting, han er dypt inne i en tankerekke, lurer fortsatt på hva han skal si til Even. 

Flere folk begynner å komme inn i salen, flest jenter, men ingen Even. Isak har øynene festet på døra, hjertet gjør et hopp hver gang den åpner seg, i håp om at det er han. Skuffelsen biter i han når noen andre kommer.

Isak ser på klokka på veggen, den er to på syv. Even har fortsatt ikke dukket opp og han begynner å bli urolig for at han skal svikte han, ikke dukke opp, komme på at han har bedre ting å bedrive fredagskvelden med.

Han tar mobilen opp av lomma, banner lavt da han kommer på at han skrudde av telefonen, lurer på om han skal skru den på igjen, kanskje Even har sendt han en melding? Han flipper telefonen mellom hendene. Mitt i tankerekka, hører han Vildes lyse, skingrende stemme.  _ Hei, Even. Så hyggelig å se deg. Det er bare å sette seg. Ta en bolle.  _

Og der kortslutta hjernen igjen. Fy faen så fin! Så forbanna fin. Alle bekymringene han nettopp hadde forsvant på et blunk, han stapper telefonen ned i lomma igjen. 

“Halla,” smiler Even og setter seg ved siden av Isak. 

“Hei,” sier han forsiktig og smiler tilbake. 

“Fint å se deg.” Han snur seg og hvisker til Isak. 

“Fint å se deg og,” hvisker han tilbake med et lite smil. 

_ Okei, alle sammen! Velkommen til koseguppa og dette info-møtet.  _ Vilde står foran gruppa, det er vel 16 stk. totalt, sammen med Sana og Chris. Det er hun som leder møte og snakker, de andre står bare ved siden av som support, nikker bekreftende på det hun sier, hjelper hun når hun blir nervøs og står fast.  

Isak får ikke med seg en dritt av hva som blir sagt, er jo umulig så lenge Even sitter ved siden av han og bare er så forbanna fin. Er jo ikke så viktig heller da, dukket jo bare opp for å se Even. Han har så lyst på å ta på han, legge hånda på låret hans, flette fingrene sine med hans, smake på leppene hans igjen, bore ansiktet i halsgropa hans og kysse lett på den myke huden, ja hva som helst egentlig, bare han kan være nær Even. 

Drømmende, stirrer han ut i lufta, får ikke med seg den blonde jenta som stiller seg foran Even med et sjenert smil. 

“Har du lyst å være på gruppe med meg? spør hun og leker med håret sitt. 

“Sorry, men har alt en partner jeg,” smiler han og dytter lett til Isak. 

“Hva?” sier Isak da han kommer til seg selv igjen. 

“Bare forklarer hun er at vi er et par,” sier Even. 

“Et par?” Isak rødmer, ser litt forvirra ut. 

“Ja, et par her på kosegruppa. Inndelinga i grupper liksom.” forklarer han. 

“Åja, sånn ja. Ja, vi er et par ja.”

“Kan vi ikke være tre da?” spør hun håpefullt. 

“Tror ikke det dessverre,” sier Even, later som han synes det er kjipt. “Vi er liksom 16 stk. her og da blir det litt rart med ei gruppe på tre. Vilde sa jo også at vi skulle være to og to. Sorry.”

“Vi kan jo spørre da, sånn for sikkerhets skyld,” prøver hun. 

“Joa, for all del.” 

“Du-” sier jenta og ser på Sana. “Er det greit at vi er tre på gruppa?”

“Tre?” Sana ser på henne og rister på hodet. “Nei, vi er 16 stykker, må være to og to. Even, du og Isak er et team, eller?”

“Det er planen, Sana.” 

Even smiler lurt, gir henne et lite nikk. Isak får ikke med seg noen ting, etter at Even sa de var et par, gikk alt i spinn og hjernen er midlertidig ute av drift.

“Greit, det går fint asså,” sier hun, ser utrolig skuffa ut, blir stående litt, i tilfelle noen skal ombestemme seg og si det er OK likevel. 

Så annonserer Vilde at de skal ha en sånn kjærlighetslek. Forklarer at kosegruppa skal spre kjærlighet og varme, at det er viktig å øve på det, for folk er som regel ikke så god på det. Den høye, skingrende stemmen får Isak tilbake til virkeligheten. Han himler med øya, kjærlighetslek liksom, herregud så teit, stå i ring og holde hender, gi en god klem til de som står ved siden av deg og si to positive ting om personene. Kan det blir mer kleint? Det er som Even kan lese tankene hans, for plutselig snur han seg mot Isak. 

“Må pisse.” 

Han hever øyenbrynene og nikker mot gangen. Isak ser han gå, venter de nødvendige sekundene, ser folk samle seg på gulvet foran seg, så smetter han lydløst ut i gangen, går forbi et par stengte dører før han lukker opp døra til guttedoen. 

“Hei,” sier Even lavt og ser på han. 

“Hei,” svarer Isak og blir stående rett på innsiden av døra, vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre. 

“Kom hit da,” ber Even. Isak går med små skritt mot Even, kjenner det krible i magen. Da han stopper noen skritt unna Even, tar Even tak i hånda hans og trekker han nærmere. “Tenkte vi kunne ha vår egen, private kjærlighetlek jeg,” hvisker han, trykker lett hånda hans. 

“Ja?” sier Isak nesten lydløst, kjenner suget i magen og gisper etter luft.

“Mmm.”  

Even legger hendene forsiktig på kinnene hans, lener seg framover, bøyer hodet litt og presser leppene deres sammen. Isak åpner automatisk munnen og lar leppene deres leke med hverandre. Det går ilinger gjennom kroppen, tærne krøller seg og Isak lurer et øyeblikk på om beina klarer å holde han stående.  

Idet leppene deres glir fra hverandre, forlater et lite stønn munnen til Isak. Han rødmer, klarer nesten ikke å se på Even som gir han et lite smil og et eskimokyss som svar. 

“Håper du synes det var like godt som meg,” hvisker Even. 

“Jeg gjorde det,” hvisker Isak tilbake. “Kanskje vi kan- uhm- gjøre det igjen?” spør han sjenert.  

Even har imidlertid andre planer, bare bøyer hodet litt, plasserer et kyss i hulrommet under strupen, der pulsen banker sine trommevirvler i høyt tempo. Det er som å få et skudd med trippel dose dopamin rett i blodårene. Han føler virkelig at knærne skal svikte nå, flytter høyrefoten litt til siden, som om det skal hjelpe, og tar et godt grep i jakka til Even.

“Går det bra?” spør Even og stryker han lett over kinnet med tommelen. 

“Ja- eller- nei- umm- det føles bare så sinnsykt godt. Tror kanskje knærne mine svikter snart.” 

Han rødmer av sin egen bekjennelse, føler kinnene ta fyr, får lyst å gjemme ansiktet i halsgropa til Even, men vet at det ikke vil hjelpe noe som helst, at det heller vil fremskynde knessvikten. 

“Slapp av, jeg har deg,” forsikrer Even hviskende, tar et skritt fremover og sirkler armene rundt Isak. 

I stillheten som oppstår, mens de står der tett inntil hverandre, hører Isak svake stemmer fra gangen. Musklene spenner seg automatisk, pulsen øker i takt med at stemmene blir høyere, kommer nærmere. Idet håndtaket på døra går ned, løsriver Isak seg fra Even og på et tiendels sekund smetter han inn på en av doene og låser døra. 

Han setter seg på dolokket med beina høyt, kjenner han skjelver. Skammen skylder over han som en tsunami, lurer på hva Even må tenke om han nå? Gjemme seg inne på dass fordi det kom noen liksom, skikkelig flaut. Herregud, han kunne jo bare tatt noen skritt bakover og snudd seg mot vasken og latt som han skulle vaske henda. Den handlinga går jo rett inn i boka  _ Hvordan ikke oppføre seg på foran crushet for dummies _ . 

_ Faen, faen, faen! _

Det var jo ikke sånn fredagskvelden skulle bli, han sittende redd inne på dass, mens han ydmyker Even på den måten? Han lukker øynene, biter seg hardt i leppa, kveler et frustrert skrik han kjenner er på vei. 

Isak aner ikke hvor lang tid det har gått da han hører døra åpnes igjen og noen går ut. Det stikker i hjerte, tenk om det er Even? Tenk om han har fått nok og bare vil hjem? Han kan ikke klandre han i så fall. 

Forsiktig åpner han døra og kikker ut. Even er der fortsatt. Isak klarer ikke se på han, flau over seg selv og lar øynene i stedet hvile på joggeskoa som fortsatt ikke er vasket. Brått kjenner han en hånd på skuldra si, løfter sakte blikket opp og ser skyldbetynget på Even. Har lyst å si noe, men tunga har slått knute på seg. 

“Du, det går fint asså,” sier Even med myk stemme, klemmer litt på skuldra hans.

“Det bare-” Hva skal han si liksom? At han er en gigantisk dust som fikk panikk? At han var redd at noen skulle se de stå så tett inntil hverandre?

“Isak, det går bra. Ikke tenk på det.”

“Jeg er bare ikke der ennå,” hvisker han ærlig da han får summet seg, tenker han må gi han noe i hvertfall. 

“Det går bra,” gjentar Even, stryker han lett på overarmen og smiler. “Du trenger ikke være der ennå.  _ Vi _ trenger ikke være der ennå. Nå går vi ut til gruppa så de ikke begynner å etterlyse oss, og så kan vi kanskje finne på noe sammen etterpå, bare vi to?”

“Okei,” svarer Isak og gir han et halvhjerta smil. 

Tilbake i teatersalen setter de seg bakerst, lengst unna gulvet der Vilde, Sana og Chris står. De følger sånn halvhjerta med på det som blir sagt, begge har tankene sine helt andre steder. 

 

.

 

“Sååå-,” sier Isak avventende da møtet endelig er over og de er alene i skolegården. Tør ikke håpe på noe, tenker fortsatt på det som skjedde inne på doen.

“Lyst til dra et sted?” spør Even med et smil om munnen. 

“Hvor da?” lurer Isak, putter de svette hendene i lomma, kan ikke helt skjønne at Even fortsatt vil henge. 

“Hjem til meg? Mamma og pappa er borte, kommer ikke hjem før sent.” 

“Okei,” svarer han, lyser opp og gir han et sånt forelska blikk der både øyne og munn smiler samtidig.

De går i stillhet bort til trikken, smiler beskjedent og kaster noen stjålne blikk mot hverandre. Isak drømmer seg bort i en verden der de går hånd i hånd, fingrene flettet i hverandre, og snakker lett om den siste filmen de har sett, hva de skal spise, om den teite gymlæreren, om været, ja om alt mulig egentlig. 

Trikken er full av folk, men de klarer å finne to ledig seter, setter seg ned og lener seg tilbake. Isak har fått vindussetet. Han klarer ikke slippe tanken på de store, solide men likevel så silkemyke hendene til Even, får så lyst til kjenne den myke huden mot hans. Vil også gi noe tilbake, siden han oppførte seg som en idiot i sta.

Forsiktig legger han jakka si mellom dem, lar den dekke hverandres lår og hånda til Even. Even ser på han med et litt underlig blikk, skjønner ikke helt hva han driver med, men sier ikke noe. Diskret skyver Isak hånda under jakka og tar tak i Even’s hånd, klemmer den lett. Even snur seg sakte, ser på Isak med et kjærlig blikk og trykker lett tilbake. 

Hjertet banker frenetisk, Isak ville ikke blitt overraska om brystkassa revna og hjertet landa på gulvet på trikken. Selv om ingen andre enn Even har fått det med seg, så føles det som en liten seier der han sitter midt i en overfylt trikk, med blikk rettet mot seg og holder hånda til en gutt. 

 

.

 

Isak kan nesten ikke tror det, nå sitter de sånn han drømte om for en uke siden, på gulvet på rommet til Even, spiser ostesmørbrød og hører på Nas. Det er nesten litt rart at han ikke er død ennå, for Even har sett på han sånn ca. hundre ganger siden de kom hit og hver av gangene har vært en potensiell dødsfelle. 

“Så? Hva synes du om ostesmørbrødene mine? Bedre enn de i kantina?”

“Tja,” Isak drar på det, har lyst å si noe morsomt, noe som får Even til å le sånn at han kan se smilerynkene samle seg rundt utkanten av øynene hans. 

“Tja?” Even ser sjokka på Isak. “Sier du at ostesmørbrødene i kantina er bedre må du gå ass.”

“De verdens beste, dine altså,” skynder Isak seg å si, får ikke sagt det fort nok, har definitivt ikke lyst å dra noe sted, kunne vært her med Even for alltid.  

“Takk,” sier han og smiler. 

“Du burde få deg ekstrajobb i kantina. Sjef for ostesmørbrødene.”

“Ja, det hadde vært noe,” ler Even. 

“Eller jeg vet ikke helt forresten,” sier Isak ettertenksomt. 

“Å?”

“Da hadde jeg kjøpt ostesmørbrød av deg hver dag. Brukt opp alle pengene mine liksom, blitt blakk, og siden jeg var hekta på de, så måtte jeg skaffe meg sånt kredittkort eller tatt opp sms lån og så hadde jeg brukt masse penger jeg ikke har, for de ostesmørbrødene hadde garantert ikke vært billig. Jeg ville jo ikke hatt penger til å betale, og så hadde det kommet en haug med renter, inkassokrav og til slutt hadde jeg havna på Luksusfellen med han skalla duden liksom. Isak Valtersen, personlig konkurs på grunn av ostesmørbrød.”

Isak kjenner kinnene bli røde, men rekker ikke bli flau over seg selv, for idet han avslutter resonnementet sitt, ler Even så fælt at øynene hans nesten forsvinner og da klarer ikke Isak tenke på noe annet. 

“Nå er du sånn dramatisk igjen,” ler Even og rister på hodet. 

“Men det kan skje da,” sier Isak bestemt. 

“Personlig konkurs på grunn av mine ostesmørbrød liksom?” Even hever øyenbrynene, setter øynene i han.

“Ja,” svarer han spakt, kikker bort på Even med et skjevt smil. 

Plutselig ringer det på døra. Even reiser seg brått,  som han forventer at noen skal komme. Isak retter seg automatisk opp, lurer på hvem det kan være, håper det er noen som har ringt på feil dør igjen, vil ikke at noen kommer og ødelegger det han og Even har nå. To minutter senere er Even tilbake på rommet og Isak puster letta ut da han ser at han ikke har med seg noen. 

“Lyst på litt?” spør Even og holder opp en liten pose med weed. 

“Kom det på døra nå?” spør Isak litt overraska. 

“Ja, det finnes sånn hjemlevering nå,” forklarer Even. 

“Hæ? Seriøst?”

“Har du ikke hørt om det?” 

“Nei,” innrømmer Isak. “Men nå kjøper ikke jeg så mye weed da.”

“Dritfett, ikke sant?” sier han entusiastisk. “Du bare tekster hva du ønsker, antall gram og ønsket leveringstidspunkt til 2480 og så betaler du når de kommer.” 

“Kontant eller har de sånn betalingsterminal?” lurer han. 

“Betalingsterminal har de ikke, men du kan bruke Vipps hvis du ikke har cash,” forklarer han. 

“Vipps er praktisk da,” sier Isak ettertenksomt. 

Isak ser på Even som smiler lurt, litt for lurt. Det er som om noe ikke helt stemmer. Plutselig demrer det for Isak, Even ga jo Magnus nummeret til en fyr han kjente som solgte weed her om dagen. Han sa ikke noe om hjemlevering og Vipps da.  

“Nei, du kødder nå, ikke sant?” spør han.

“Hva tror du?” spør Even tilbake, sprekkferdig av latter. “Så klart, hjemlevering av weed liksom.” Even ler så han rister, kan ikke tro at Isak gikk fem på. 

“Dust,” sier Isak og himler med øya. Han mener det ikke da, Even kan severe han sånne tåpeligheter som han går fem på når som helst, så lenge han ler på den måten der. 

“Vi må flytte oss til vinduskarmen,” sier Even. “Og ha vinduet oppe. Vil ikke at mamma skal oppdage at jeg har røyka. Hun blir så gal, så bekymra. Mener det ikke er så bra sammen med medisinene mine.” Even himler med øynene.

“Skjønner. Vinduskarmen er fint.”

Plutselig kommer Isak på at han har glemt hele samtalen han skal ha med Even, alt endte jo opp med å handle om han av alle ting. Kjenner med en gang han blir nervøs, at musklene stivner til litt og pulsen øker. 

“Du Even?”

“Ja?”

“Før du fyrer opp den jointen, det er noe jeg- ehh, uhm, må snakke med deg om. Før vi begge blir høye liksom. Det er viktig.” Han svelger hardt, fiker mentalt til seg selv for hvor alvorlig han høres ut når han ser Even sender han et bekymret blikk.

“Okei,” svarer Even og setter seg i vinduskarmen, sirkler armene rundt de lange beina som er brettet opp mot brystkassa. Isak gjør det samme, ser rett på Even, ser han flakker litt med blikket, virker anspent, kanskje enda mer enn han selv.

“Nei, altså, det du fortalte meg på onsdag, om at du er bipolar-” starter han. 

“Mmm,” sier Even og ser på han med store øyne.

“Vil liksom bare si at-” han tar en pause. “Ja, at jeg driter i at du er bipolar, eller driter ikke i det da, men det endrer ikke på noe liksom. Vil fortsatt dette her. Fikk ikke sagt det på onsdag, vet jeg burde ha gjort det, det var skikkelig teit av meg å ikke si noe, men jeg-” 

Han tar en ny pause, kremter litt. Må ta sats, men det er like greit å være ærlig, er det ikke? Jo, han må være ærlig med Even, han var jo dønn ærlig med han. 

“Men?” 

“Ja jeg- ehh- var liksom litt mer opptatt av å ville kysse.” Det brenner i kinnene, pulsen er fortsatt høy, klarer knapt å se på Even, er flau over egen oppførsel, redd for hva han måtte si og mene. 

“Jeg synes den kyssinga egentlig sa ganske mye jeg,” sier han med et skjevt lite smil og puster ut, sånn du gjør når du har stålsatt deg for noe fælt og så skjer det ikke noe likevel. 

Isak ser Even planter beina i gulvet og beveger seg mot han, tar tak i kneet hans og vender han mot seg. Isak stirrer inn i det havblå øynene til Even, lurer på hva han tenker og føler akkurat nå, håper han er like ærlig som han er. Armene til Even finner plass rundt Isak’s nakke og Isak sprer automatisk beina, prøver å pakke de rundt Even’s legger sånn som sist. Han gnir håndflatene mot hverandre, kjenner de er svette, kjenner nervøsiteten ligge som et slør over han.  

“Men det er fint å høre deg si det,” smiler Even. 

“Jeg tror du likeså godt kunne vært en seriemorder.” Ordene bare detter ut av Isak, var egentlig ment for han selv. 

“Seriemorder?” Even lyser opp, ser samtidig litt forundra ut.

“Ja- uhm-.” Tunga krøller seg, vet ikke helt hva han skal si, kjenner det blir vanskelig å komme seg ut av situasjonen uten å være enda litt mer ærlig enn han hadde tenkt. Men Even har vel skjønt det nå likevel, ingen oppfører seg som han uten å være hodestups forelska. “Det hadde liksom ikke spilt noen rolle. Jeg hadde blitt som en av de damene til Charles Manson.”

“Herregud, så søt du er,” sier Even og kysser han på munnen. Isak gisper idet leppene deres møtes, lurer på om kroppen noen gang kommer til å reagere annerledes, om den en gang ikke kommer til å juble i eufori når Even er nær han.

Små stønn forlater Isak’s munn mens leppene deres leker med hverandre. Litt nervøs flytter han hendene og dytter de forsiktig ned i baklommene på buksa til Even, kjenner det kribler i magen og hele kroppen rødme i det han trykker lett på rumpeballene. 

Even stopper midt i kysset, gjør Isak enda mer nervøs enn han er, trekker i ren refleks hendene opp av bukselommene igjen. Plutselig kjenner Isak Even ta tak i hendene hans og dytter de forsiktig tilbake. 

De står sånn, tett omslynget, glemmer tid og sted, glemmer jointen de skulle dele og kysser lidenskapelig, gir seg ikke før leppene er såre og oppblåste. 

“Senga?” spør Even.

“Okei,” rødmer Isak, er ikke sikker på om han takler mer nå, men klarer likevel ikke si nei til Even.

Even går baklengs mot senga, armene fortsatt rundt Isak, og da de deiser ned i underkøya lurer Isak på om han vil overleve kvelden. Hele kroppen er i flammer, det kribler i magen, sommerfuglene flyr rundt som de er rusa, og det bruser i blodet. Senga er ikke spesielt bred, så de blir liggende tett inntil hverandre.

Da det går opp for Isak at han faktisk ligger i senga tett inntil en gutt, noe han aldri har gjort før, og det ikke er hvilken som helst gutt heller, men verdens fineste Even, tar nervøsiteten umiddelbart overhånd. Kroppen spenner seg, han kjenner at pusten er ujevn, vet ikke hvor han skal feste blikket, må lukker øynene et øyeblikk, prøve å slappe av, prøve å få kontroll på pusten.  Kikker på brystkassa til Even da han åpner de igjen, klarer ikke se på han, redd han skal besvime eller gjøre bort seg. 

Even merker automatisk anspentheten i kroppen til Isak, legger en kjærlig hånd på armen hans, stryker den lett. 

“Jeg hadde ikke tenkt vi skulle gjøre noe annet enn å kysse altså,” forklarer han med myk stemme, i tilfelle Isak er redd for noe annet. Isak ser opp på han, kjenner han rødmer, banner lydløst over hvor lite kontroll han har på kroppen. 

“Ja.”

Han hører svaret ikke gir noen mening, men klarer ikke tenke klart, forme en meningsfull setning i hodet. En stillhet oppstår, han sender en lydløs takk til Even som ikke sier noe, tenker han kanskje kan få koblet til talesenteret om han bare får litt tid til å roe seg, få ned pulsen og jevne ut pusten. 

“Kanskje vi bare skal ligge litt sånn her å prate?” foreslår Even etter en liten stund. 

“Mmm,” mumler han. “Hvis jeg klarer å si noe som helst da,” ler han nervøst. 

“Åh? Even rynker på nesa. 

“Det er bare det at du er så forbanna fin, blir satt ut, er litt vanskelig å prate da,”sier Isak og biter seg hardt i leppa, det gjør vondt, men trenger å flytte fokus. For selv om det er litt befriende å være så ærlig med Even, er det også veldig skummelt.

“Tror ikke jeg har møtt noen finere enn deg,” sukker Even salig, smiler og stryker han over kinnet med tommelen. “Da ligger vi bare her og ikke sier noe en liten stund, så kan vi prate når talesenteret er oppe og går igjen.”

Og det er akkurat hva som skjer. Even dytter armen sin under hodet til Isak, sirkler den rundt han og stryker han på armen. Mens de ligger der begynner Isak å tenke på de parallelle universene, på hva alle de andre kopiene av Even og han gjør akkurat nå, håper de har det like fint som han, for han tror ikke han noen gang har hatt det så fint. Det er som om Even kan lese tankene hans, og han kan ikke annet enn å la hele ansiktet smile når begynner Even å prate.

 

“Jeg har tenkt litt på de parallelle universene.” 

“Mmm. Hva med de?” spør Isak smilende.

“Håper alle andre Isaker og Evener har det like fint nå.” 

“Det håper jeg og.” 

 

.

 

“Even-gullet, vi er hjemme,” roper moren fra gangen. 

“Hjemme allerede,” sukker Even.

“Hvor mye er klokka?” spør Isak. 

“Kvart over tolv,” smiler Even. 

“Oi, så mye,” sier Isak forbauset. “Jeg bør vel komme meg hjem. Eskild lurer sikkert på hvor jeg har blitt av.” 

“Eskild?” Even rynker litt på nesa. 

“Ja, han romkameraten min. Han er litt sånn overbeskyttende kan du si.”

“Fint han passer på deg da.”

“Joa, men det kan bli litt voldsomt i blant,” svarer Isak, kommer seg ut av senga, redd moren skal ferske dem. 

“Går det bra, Even-gullet?” roper moren. 

“Skjønner hva du mener,” ler Even og himler med øynene. “Ja, det går bra,” roper Even tilbake og følger Isak opp av senga. De går ut i gangen, Even først, Isak like bak. Idet han skal ta på seg jakka, kommer faren til Even ut i gangen. 

“Hei,” sier han og smiler. 

“Hei,” svarer Isak, ser umiddelbart hvem Even har arvet den lange slanke kroppen fra. Faren ser ut som en eldre utgave av Even. 

“Og hvem er dette da?” spør faren nysgjerrig. 

“Isak, en kompis fra skolen bare,” svarer Even. 

“Så hyggelig da at du har fått deg en ny venn da, Even. Jeg er faren til Even forresten,” ler han og retter blikket mot Isak, strekker ut hånden for å hilse. 

“Det er ikke vanskelig å se. Dere er jo prikk like,” svare Isak smilende og håndhilser på faren.

“Ja, jeg er grunnen til at han blitt en sånn høy, blond, kjekk mann som alle faller for. Før du vet ordet av det, så har han funnet seg en kjæreste på skolen,” ler faren. “Akkurat som jeg gjorde da jeg traff Ingrid, moren til Even.”

“Pappa, please,” stønner Even og blir helt rød i ansiktet. “Må du?” Even dytter faren ut av gangen. 

Isak snur seg rundt, vender ansiktet bort fra dem, vil ikke at faren skal se han rødmer, tar på seg skoa og åpner døra. Han sier hadet, går ut i oppgangen, blir stående og vente, så kommer Even og lukker døra bak seg. 

“Off, der har du pappa da,” stønner han. “Skikkelig teit, tror han er morsom liksom.”

“Da skulle du ha møtt faren min,” sukker Isak. “Eller nei, det vil jeg ikke. Men du skal være jævlig glad han er som sånn det der og ikke sånn som min pappa.”

“Åå?”

“Han vant  _ worst dad of the year _ tittelen i fjor og ligger an til ny seier i år og,” sukker Isak.

“Oi, såpass,” sier Even stille. 

“Ja, men la oss ikke snakke om han, blir bare så sykt i dårlig humør av det.”

“Okei.”

“Du, Even?”

“Mmm.”

“Skal du på den festen i mårra? Hos hun i klassen din?” Isak biter seg i leppa, skrår hodet litt og ser på Even. “Magnus er så keen på å dra, de andre også og jeg må liksom være med. Tror du kanskje vi kan sees der for eksempel?” spør Isak og vipper på tærne. 

“Så klart, det var jo derfor jeg foreslo det for han kompisen din. Så vi kunne treffes,” smiler Even. 

“Ååh?” Isak rødmer, kjenner det kiler i magen. 

“Selvfølgelig.” Even tar et skritt fram og kysser han på kinnet. “Da sees vi i morgen. Tar med en joint til oss, glemte jo den helt i kveld.”

“Nei,” sier Isak og rister på hodet. “Glemte den ikke, ikke jeg i hvertfall. Trengte den bare ikke,” smiler han, tar en kikk rundt seg, ser ingen, kysser han fort på munnen før han løper ned trappa. 

 

.

  
  


En skulle tro at Eskild har sittet parat hele kvelden og ventet på at Isak skal komme hjem, for idet Isak åpner døra står Eskild i gangen.

“Gøy på kosegruppe møte?” spør han før han får tatt av seg skoa. 

“Det var greit,” svarer Isak, kjenner kinnene sakte men sikkert skifte farge.

“Greit altså. Hva skal dere egentlig gjøre? Om dere ikke skal spille i revyen liksom?”

“Vi skal som sagt hjelpe til med revyen.”

“Hjelpe til?”

Hva skal de egentlig gjøre? Han er ikke sikker, fikk ikke med seg så mye av den infoen som ble gitt, det var noe med matlagning kanskje?  Kanskje Even vet, tenker han må spørre han, så han kan si noe fornuftig til Eskild neste gang. 

“Hjelpe til ja, lage mat og sånn.”

“Møtet varte vel ikke helt til nå eller?” spør Eskild nysgjerrig.

“Nei.”

“Sååå? Har du tatt deg av fadderungen din resten av kvelden da?” smiler Eskild. “Vært sånn flink fadder.”  

“Vi har hengt litt ja,” svarer Isak, prøver så godt han kan å opptre naturlig, men vet ærlig talt ikke om han lykkes så godt. Han kjenner seg varm i hele kroppen, føler den står i flammer og tenker at Eskild må jo se det. “Hjemme hos han, foreldra var borte.” 

“Dere kan godt henge her neste gang,” sier Eskild. “Der det er rom er det hjerter, vet du.” 

“Hæ? Der det er rom er det hjerter?”

“Der det er hus er det hjerterom,” retter Eskild.

“Skjønner fortsatt ikke hva du mener, men takk, tror jeg.” 

Isak skynder seg inn på rommet, deiser ned på senga, kjenner telefonen presse mot låret, kommer plutselig på at den har vært slått av hele kvelden. Han orker ikke slå den på, vil leve i sin egen boble litt til. Kler av seg, legger seg i senga , tenker på Even. T-skjorta hans er fortsatt ikke vasket, ligger godt gjemt inne i putevaret. Han tar den fram og lukter på den, kjenner fortsatt lukten av Even. Ubevisst fører han hånda ned til pikken og tar et godt grep rundt den. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. <3 Endelig et nytt kapittel her. Det går litt trått om dagen sånn skrivemessig, derfor tar det tid mellom hvert kapittel. Må liksom dra ordene ut av hodet mitt og ned på 'papiret'. Håper det løsner snart :S 
> 
> Håper dere klarer å vente og ikke blir får utålmodig. Håper også at dere liker det som endelig kommer. Har ingen beta-leser (sånn som flere andre har ser jeg), så leser igjennom ting åttåførti ganger før jeg kan si meg fornøyd nok til å poste noe. Ikke rart det tar lang tid få ut et nytt kapittel. hehe. 
> 
> Uansett....
> 
> Isak skal på fest med gutta og Even kommer til å være der. Hvordan kommer det til å gå mon tro? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkomment <3

Det er lenge siden Isak har sovet så godt som han gjorde i natt. Han lå riktignok å tenkte på Even ganske lenge etter at han var ferdig med å onanere, men fem timer sammenhengende søvn er luksus om dagen. Ingen kjipe tanker som holdt han våken, klarte på mirakuløst vis å blokkere moren ut av tankene, ikke våknet han midt på natta av meldinger fra henne heller.  

Telefonen ligger på nattbordet, han griper smilende tak i den, lurer på om Even har sendt han en melding. Da han ser at ser at skjermen er helt svart husker han, han slo den jo av i går ettermiddag. Ikke rart han ikke våknet av noen meldinger da.

Nervøst slår han på telefonen, kjenner plutselig en velkjent klump i magen, den vokser fra ingenting til ganske stor på få sekunder. Han er spent på hva som møter han, frykter det verste. Han ser Jonas har lagt igjen to meldinger på svareren hans, og så har det vært aktivitet i gruppe-chatten, men heldigvis ikke ingen melding fra moren i dag.

**Sado-Mags og vennene hans**

**20.08**

**Magnus** : Yo yo! Da blir det fest i morra. Hvem hoster? Issy, kan du?

**Jonas** : mutter har “bokklubb” (=vinkveld), så jeg kan ikke.

**Mahdi** : jeg kan om ikke Issy stiller opp. Men muttern kommer bare til å stalke oss og tilby alskens mat og drikke (kjip peppermynte te og sånt), så Issy… pull up!

**Magnus** : Issy? hallo?

**Mahdi** : kanskje han fant seg ei deilig dame på kosegruppemøte, hahaha

**Magnus** : hvis han puler ei dame nå, da blir jeg jævlig imponert.

**Jonas** : mulig han tok det ibux trikset som han tok på hu jenta i fjor.

**Mahdi** : fy faen ass, det var sykt! dama gikk jo rett på.

**Magnus** : lolz

**Jonas** : telefonen hans er skrudd av.

**Magnus** : hæ? hvem faen skrur av tlf. i 2018 liksom?

**Magnus** : puler du nå Issy?

 

**Sado-Mags og vennene hans**

**01.04**

**Magnus** : Issy? Puler du ennå?!

**Jonas** : da har Lille-Issy fått kjørt seg i så fall. Lol

**Magnus** : Lille-Issy. Hahaha  
  


**Sado-Mags og vennene hans**

**10.29**

**Isak** : sorry ass, null strøm på tlf. sovna før jeg fikk fiksa det.

**Isak** : Eskild skal ha folk over i kveld, funker ikke med vors her.

**Isak:** det må bli kjip peppermynte te hos deg Mahdi

**Magnus** : blei det no’ pulings på deg i går?

**Isak** : må nok skuffe deg Mags.

**Mahdi** : ait. 19.00?

**Jonas** : confirmed.

 

.

  


“Jeg er sikker at at du hooka med noen i går ass,” sier Magnus for n’te gang i det de går av trikken på Rosenberg.

“Faen, Mags. Kan du slutte nå? Hvor mange ganger må jeg si at jeg _ikk_ e hooka med noen i går.” Isak forsøker som best han kan å høres overbevisende ut.

“Men se som du rødmer da,” poengterer Magnus og ler.

“Gjør jeg vel ikke.”

Faen ass. Om han bare hadde klart å kontrollere kroppen. Han prøver å tenke på andre kjipe ting, som å spy og ikke treffe doskåla eller at en måke driter i kebaben din men du oppdager det ikke fordi den er toppet med dressing, men det hjelper ikke, kroppen vil ikke høre, skal absolutt kjøre sitt eget jævla show.

“Var det Chris?” spør Magnus.

“Hæ? Chris? Hva tror du om meg?”

“Ja, Chris har jo vært hypp på deg, det vet du jo,” forklarer Magnus.

“Jeg har faen ikke hooka med Chris,” knurrer Isak, slår Magnus i bakhodet.

“Hvem Chris sikter du til egentlig?” ler Mahdi.

“Hæ?”sier Magnus litt forvirra.

“Er det Jente-Chris du snakker om eller mener du Penetrator-Chris?” Mahdis spørsmål får Jonas og Magnus nesten ned i knestående, så fælt ler de.

“Fy faen. Om Issy hadde pult Penetrator-Chris hadde jeg daua.” Magnus ler så han griner, mister nesten grepet på posen med øl. “Synes jeg ser det, Issy tar P-Chris bakfra liksom. Åh, kom igjen a, Issy. Litt hardere, litt raskere. Ahh.”     

“Om du hadde brukt all energien du bruker på meg på skaffe deg et ligg, så hadde du kanskje ikke vært den eneste i squaden som ikke har pult,” sier han irritert da til Magnus latteren har stilna.

“Fuck you! Jeg har i hvertfall ikke liten pikk,” svare Magnus surt tilbake.

“Selv med liten pikk har jeg klart å bange i motsetning til deg. Skulle tro du var impotent.”

“Ouch.” ler Mahdi. “Der fikk du den, Mags.”

“Fy faen, Issy!” ler Jonas og rister på hodet.

“Jævla dust!” freser Magnus og klasker han så hardt i bakhodet at capsen faller av.

“Dust kan du være selv,” mumler Isak mutt.

“OK. OK,” sier Jonas. “Nå driter vi i hvem som har banga hvem. Vi skal på fest å ha det gøy, for faen.”

“Ikke snakk til meg, var ikke jeg som begynte.”

Det knyter seg i magen, har dårlig samvittighet fordi han blir så sur og er så kjip mot Magnus, det er ikke fortjent. Vet jo han føler på det å være den eneste i gjengen som ikke har hatt sex ennå (han er jo ikke det da, Isak har jo jugd om sin første gang).

Magnus mener jo ikke noe vondt med det han sier, er jo bare nysgjerrig og masete sånn som han ofte er. Han vet jo at Chris var hypp på han i fjor og den greia med Penetrator-Chris er jo bare komisk i grunn. Dette er jo en sånn guttegreie, en sånn ting han bare burde le av, men han klarer det ikke, ikke sånn som ting er nå. Om han bare hadde hatt guts nok til å være ærlig med gutta.

Med vilje blir han hengende litt etter de andre den siste biten til festen, trenger litt tid å roe seg, få hodet og kroppen under kontroll, forsøke å bli sånn glad og fornøyd han var før Magnus begynte å mase. Han drister seg til å ta fram telefonen, kikker på den siste meldinga fra Even, han skrev han gledet seg til å se han i kveld, hadde til og med sendt en kysse-emoji. Det får han til å smile, får han til å tenke på all den deilige kyssinga fra i går.

Idet det de kommer fram til festen og huset der Fredrikke bor, innser Isak at han ikke har tenkt igjennom denne kvelden så veldig nøye. Plutselig blir han drit nervøs, finner en øl i posen, heller i seg halve boksen. Det er kanskje ikke så lurt, han har jo allerede drukket tre halvlitere, og kroppen tåler jo ikke så mye. En drita full Isak er ikke så veldig sjarmerende, han vet det. En drita full Isak har heller ikke full kontroll, men han føler ikke han har kontroll uansett, så det spiller kanskje ikke så stor rolle?

Om kroppen bare ikke hadde bedratt han hver gang han la øynene på Even, ga han kinn så røde som en overmoden tomat, bein av gele og et talesenter ute av funksjon eller helt ute av kontroll.

Huset til Fredrikke er svært, sånn rikmannsbolig på vestkanten, det er mange rom, musikken blaster fra et anlegg i en av stuene og det er folk overalt. Isak lar blikket vandre rundt, prøver å lokalisere Even, men ser han ikke noe steder. Magnus og Mahdi er allerede borte, har gått ut på terrassen og snakker med noen.

Isak spør Jonas om de skal henge litt i stua, sette seg og drikke litt øl, Jonas nikker og går mot sofaen. De setter seg, skåler og prater litt om Eva. Isak tenker det er et greit emne, trenger noe ufarlig og uladet å snakke om nå.

Idet et par gutter flytter seg, går ut på terrassen, kommer Even til syne og fy faen for et syn. Han har på seg en enkel hvit t-skjorte som strammer litt over brystkassa, rødrutete skjorte, mørkeblå bukser og sneakers - ser så uanstrengt pen ut. Hele kroppen tar fyr av synet, det bruser i blodet, sommerfuglene i magen virrer rundt og Isak er glad han sitter, slipper å bekymre seg om beina skal bære han.

“Hvem er det du glaner så intenst på?” Jonas dulter borti Isak.

“Hæ?” sier han fraværende, har drømt seg bort i gårsdagen, tenkt på hvor fint det hadde vært hos Even.

“Hvem er det du glaner på?” gjentar Jonas. “Er det hu høye, blonde dama han derre Even står og snakker med?”

“Mmm,” svarer han, får knapt med seg hva han sier. Det er jo umulig når Even står der og er så sinnsyk kjekk. Han tømmer resten av ølen han har i hånda i fåfengt forsøk på å roe nervene.

“Fin hun da.”

“Skal bare bort å hilse på.”

Isak og reiser seg, snubler i beina til Jonas og klarer så vidt å holde seg på beina. Hjertet banker fort, aner ikke hvordan han skal oppføre seg, hva han skal si, men må bare bort og prate litt, si hei i det minste. Det må han vel klare?

“Halla,” sier Isak, kjenner han svaier litt.

“Hei,” sier Even og dama i kor, men bare Even smiler. Hun blonde skuler bort på Isak, er tydeligvis ikke fornøyd med at han dukket opp akkurat nå.

“Takk for i går, Even.”

“Takk selv, var veldig hyggelig,” svare han og smiler lurt.

Den blonde jenta dulter borti Isak med albuen, sender han et blikk som ber han stikke, men Isak er litt for full og alt for forelska til å bry seg, blir bare stående og smile litt sånn idiotisk uten å si noe. Når hun skjønner at Isak ikke har tenkt å gå, sier hun kjapt hadet til Even og går irritert bort derfra.

“Shit, forstyrra jeg noe,” spør Isak når hun er ute av syne.

“Spørs vel hvem du spør?” ler Even og blunker til Isak. “Tror hun var litt hypp for å si det sånn.” Han løfter armene i en slags hjelpeløs gest.

“Det er det flere som er.” Han hvisker, tør ikke si ordene høyt, frykter andre skal høre han. Men ingen hører han, ikke Even en gang.

“Hva sa du? Musikke er så høy.”

Isak lener seg fremover, munnen hans er kun få centimetre fra Even’s ansikt. “Det er det flere som er,” sier Isak litt høyere, kjenner pulsen stige til 200 på et millisekund og varmen bre seg utover kinnene. Even lukter så forbanna godt, får intenst lyst til å bore ansiktet i halsgropa og kysse han, er heldigvis klar nok i toppen til å la være.

“Så flaks for deg da at jeg er hypp på deg og,” hvisker han tilbake. “Han der kompisen din ser forresten litt lost ut. Tror han savner deg.”

“Han gjør vel det,” sukker Isak.

“Du bør kanskje gå å prate med han? Dere kom jo nettopp.”

“Vil heller stå her å prate med deg.”

“Vi kan prates etterpå, røyke den jointen sammen. Okei?”

“Okei,” sukker han, vet at Even har rett, selv om han ikke vil at han skal ha det.

“Bare gi meg et vink, så er jeg klar.”

Isak lukker øynene, teller til ti, puster ut og går tilbake til Jonas, håper kinnene ikke for røde og smilet for bredt. Det vil jo ikke matche hva Jonas tror han har sett - Isak prøve seg på ei høy, blond, pen jente og bli avvist nesten før han får sagt hei.

“Herregud, hva sa du til hu dama a? Hu stakk jo like etter du kom.” Jonas ler så han rister.

“Jeg sa hei,”sier Isak og deiser ned i sofaen igjen.

“Bare hei og så stakk a? Serr?”

“Hun synes vel jeg var litt for full da, veit da faen.” Isak trekker oppgitt på skuldrene.

“Raskeste avvisning ever liksom,” ler han. Isak tar opp en øl til fra posen. “Sorry ass, ikke meninga å le så fælt, skal ta meg sammen.”

“Kanskje hu var hypp på Even,” sier han da latteren stilner, prøver å komme opp med en bedre forklaring på hvorfor hun stakk så raskt.  En liten stillhet oppstår.

“Men, yo, yo, bare se for det dette her da,” sier Jonas plutselig, starter å le før han hele tatt har fått sagt det han skal si. “Du er hypp på den blonde dama, så er hun hypp på han derre Even. Tenk om Even hadde vært hypp på deg. En skikkelig kjærlighetstrekant. Fy faen, så komisk.”

Jonas ler så han rister igjen. Isak prøver å le med han, føler det blir litt halvhjerta. Sett utenfra er jo scenarioet ganske komisk, en skikkelig love triangle, det ligger liksom bare litt for nært sannheten til at han klarer å le skikkelig av det. I stedet for å si noe, tar han bare et par store, gode slurker av ølen.

“Ay, kanskje roe ned litt eller?” Jonas setter øynene i Isak. “Blir ikke noe chicks på deg om du blir drita Issy, det er ikke spesielt sjarmerende. Du så jo hvordan det gikk nå.”

“Vil heller ha øl,” hikker han og tar en stor slurk til.

“What? Heller øl enn dame?” Han hever øyenbrynene.

“Mindre komplisert,” forklarer han og tar en slurk til.

“Du har vel rett i det,” ler Jonas. “Hva snakket du og han Even om a? Hadde han noe weed på lur eller? Skikkelig sugen på litt nå ass.”

“Eh- jeg hilste bare på han,” sier Isak, prøver å skjule nervøsiteten som kommer krypende med en gang Jonas nevner Even.

“Åja.”

“Ja- eh- bare sa takk for i går. Han var jo på det møte han også.”

“Javisst, det var han det! Kommer ikke over at du er med i kosegruppa liksom. Med Vilde og greier,” ler han. “Noen ganger skjønner jeg meg ikke på deg Issy.” Jonas rister på hodet.

Isak lener seg bakover, stirrer ut i lufta, fester blikket på et bilde på andre siden av rommet, et sånn overpriset kunstverk han ikke skjønner seg på. Aner ikke hva han skal svare Jonas, han har jo rett, det er jo rart at han er med i kosegruppa, det er liksom ikke han i det hele tatt. Kosegruppa er skikkelig tragisk, Vilde som ber de gjøre kjærlighetsøveler liksom. Aldri i livet om han ville meldt seg på om det ikke hadde vært for Even.

Jonas redder han uvitende ut av en kjip situasjon, nesten roper ut.

“Yo, yo! Herregud, jeg må fortelle deg noe,” starter Jonas og så forteller han om onkelen sin. Han har hytte i Trysil som Jonas har fått lov til å disponere fritt det neste halvåret, da han og kona har kjøpt seg leilighet i Spania og skal tilbringe de neste seks månedene der.

Jonas er entusiastisk, fantaserer om hytteturer med gutta, øl, weed og snowboardkjøring til vinteren. De kan ta bussen en fredag ettermiddag, vil være oppe på kvelden, stå på snowboard på lørdagen, joine afterski og drikke seg drita på kvelden, så hjem igjen på søndag. Alt høres fantastisk ut, men Isak klarer ikke være like oppglødd som Jonas, ikke når Even står på andre siden av rommet og distraherer han ved bare å være til.

“Herregud, hvorfor er du så rar Issy?” spør Jonas.

“Rar? Hva mener du?” spør Isak tilbake.

“Du følger jo knapt med på hva jeg sier. Her forteller jeg om fri adgang til hytte på Trysil og så sitter du der død som ei sild. Litt entusiasme hadde ikke skadet. Hva er det som foregår oppe i topplokket ditt egentlig?” spør han og banker han i hodet med hånda si.  

“Jeg er full,” svarer han, gjør seg litt ekstra til, håper Jonas kjøper løgnen. Vel, han er jo full, men det er definitivt ikke grunnen til at han er så _rar_ som han påpeker. “Sorry at jeg ikke følger så godt med. Hytte på Tynset er digg da. Vil seff dit!”

“Trysil Issy, Trysil.”

“Ja, faen mente Trysil,” sier han og klasker håndflata mot panna. “Tynset liksom, hvor faen tok jeg det fra?” Han ler, hører selv at det blir anstrengt, litt tilgjort, banner innvendig fordi det blir så kleint.  

“Virker som det er noe mer enn at du bare er full,” sier Jonas og setter øynene i han, ser nesten litt bekymra ut. “Du vet du kan prate om det er noe, ikke sant?”

“Akkurat nå er jeg bare så fascinert av det jævla stygge bildet på veggen der,” sier han og peker. “Det har sikkert kostet en formue og så ser det sånn ut. Hva er det der? Ser jo ut som fireåring som har lekt seg med fargestifter. Hadde jeg hatt så mye penger, skulle jeg i hvertfall ikke brukt penga på stygg kunst liksom. Hva med å kjøpe en segway i stedet?”

“Okei, du er full,” medgir Jonas leende. “Du mener segway er bedre enn stygg kunst?”

“Seff, segway er jo dritkult da. Jeg skulle så jævlig kjørt rundt på en segway hele tida.”  

“Jeg håper du aldri blir rik, for segway er så jævlig tragisk,” sier Jonas og rister på hodet.

“Hva skjer a?” spør Mahdi. Han og Magnus er tilbake etter å ha hengt ute en god stund.

“Jeg har nettopp vært vitne til verdens raskeste avvisning,” ler Jonas.

“Hvem ble avvist?” spør Magnus nysgjerrig.

“Isak. Han prøvde seg på ei blond dame. Han fikk jo knapt sagt hei før hu stakk.”

Alle begynner å le, men Isak bryr seg ikke, ler bare med de, synes det er fint at de tror han prøvde seg på ei dame. Ingen vil mistenke at han har en greie med Even i hvertfall.

“Du får prøve deg du,” sier han og ser på Magnus.

“Jeg?” spør Magnus.

“Ja, du har jo i det minste stor pikk.”

Han smiler litt skjevt, tenker han må gjøre opp for at han var så sur i sta, orker ikke at Magnus skal være sur og sint på han, har nok problemer som det er liksom.

“Det er det mest fornuftige du har sagt i hele dag Issy,” gliser Magnus. “Hvordan så hun ut da?”

“Høy og blond,” forklarer Isak.

“Mange høye, blonde her. Litt mer spesifikk, please. Hva hadde hun på seg?” spør Magnus.

“Eh-.” Isak ser på Magnus usikker på hva han skal si, aner ikke hva dama hadde på seg. Det var jo ikke der fokuset var for å si det sånn. Hvordan skal han kunne huske noe sånt når Even sto ved siden av henne og bare vare så føkkings hot? “Faen, det husker jeg ikke,” sier han og hiver hendene hjelpeløst opp i været.  

“Herregud Issy, sikler du på ei dame og så husker du ikke hva hun hadde på seg?” Magnus rister på hodet. “Skjønner meg virkelig ikke på deg noen ganger ass.”

“Du er jævla rar til tider,” følger Mahdi opp og ler hjertelig.   

“Jeg er full.” Isak kniper igjen det ene øyet, faker et hikk, prøver desperat å vise hvorfor han ikke husker noe som helst.

“Hun hadde på seg mørke, trange jeans og en knallrød top,” skyter Jonas inn.

“Jasså, så du fikk det med deg ass.” Mahdi hever øyenbrynene.

“Hun var ganske hard to miss liksom og så måtte jeg jo følge med på Issy, se om det endelig ble noe på han,” sier Jonas og snart ler alle sammen igjen.

“Bli med å dans da,” ber Mahdi og begynner å bevege seg til rytmene.

“Denne kroppen danser ikke.” Isak rister bestemt på hodet.

“Jonas, joiner du?” spør Mahdi.

“Tror jeg blir her og henger med Issy jeg,” svarer han.

“Ait, da blir det bare oss da Mags. La oss finne noen damer på dansegulvet.”

“Ai ai captain!” sier han, strekker hånda i været. “La oss finne hu dama som avviste Issy, så skal jeg vise hvordan det skal gjøres!”

Isak strekker opp hånda, ser på Magnus. “High five for det.”

Jonas og Isak blir sittende i sofaen og prate, Isak prøver så godt han kan å være engasjert, svare Jonas når han spør om noe, men det er ikke lett når hodet er et helt annet sted. Even går forbi han et par ganger, smiler og sier hei. Isak gjør alt for å forholde seg rolig, ikke rødme, men det går ikke spesielt bra. Even er så forbanna deilig, bare det å se på han får hjernen til å kollapse. Han lurer på om Jonas merker det, han har ihvertfall ikke sagt noe.

Isak ser på mobilen, det har gått snart 45 minutter siden han snakka med Even nå, er utålmodig, føler seg som en seksåring som blir fortalt at det ikke er blir godteri før Barne-TV starter kl. 18.

Plutselig blir han grepet av panikk, hva om Even ikke gidder å vente mer? Hva om han får nok og bare drar hjem? Faen. Det kan bare ikke skje, han må få snakket med han nå. Brått reiser han seg opp, tømmer ølen og setter den fra seg på bordet.

“Du, jeg må bare gå å pisse.”

“Okei, bare sitter her jeg,” svarer Jonas.

Han sjangler litt bortover gulvet, skanner rommet, prøver å finne Even, ser han ikke noen steder. I gangen ser han et par jenter står og snakker sammen, han drister seg til å spørre om de har sett Even, det har de ikke. Faen. Han må virkelig pisse nå, klarer plutselig ikke tenke på noe annet, går opp trappa til andre etasje, regner med det må være en dass der. Lengst inne i gangen ser han ei dør det står _bad_ på. Idet han skal til å ta i dørhåndtaket åpner døra seg og der er Even.

“Hei,” sier han på utpust.

“Halla,” smiler Even.

“Nå er jeg klar,” hvisker Isak raskt, kan ikke få sagt det raskt nok.

“Så fint,” smiler Even.

“Vi bør kanskje gå ut?” spør Isak.

“Eller så kan vi bare røyke her inne, mindre folk,” foreslår Even. “Ingen som bryr seg om vi røyker inne.”

“Fett,” sier han nesten lydløst. “Men må pisse først.”

Isak går inn, har tenkt å stenge døra, være alene når han tømme blæra, men Even har andre planer. Han smetter inn bak han, lukker døra bak seg og tar fram jointen fra lomma på skjorta før han setter seg oppe i badekaret med beina hengende over kanten.

Isak åpner gylfen, tar tak i kølla og retter den mot doskåla. I sidesynet ser han Even kikker på han, det får hjertepumpa til å slå ekstra fort. Det kribler i magen av tanken på at Even betrakter han, muligens prøver å studere pikken hans.

Den gode følelsen av å se Even studere han blir raskt omgjort til en pinlig affære, for det kommer ikke en dråpe ned i doskåla. Han banner innvending, hater at kroppen ikke spiller på lag, må liksom gjør alt feil, bedra han på de mest håpløse tidspunktene. Sekundene går og han blir bare mer og mer anspent, kjenner hele kroppen farges rød.

“Skal jeg se en annen vei?” spør plutselig Even med et smil om munnen.

“Eh- kan du det?” stønner han lavt. “Er liksom ikke vant til at folk stirrer på meg når jeg skal pisse liksom,” ler Isak nervøst.

“Sorry, jeg klarte liksom ikke se en annen vei,” svarer Even. “Har lukket øynene nå. Æresord.”

“Takk,” sier Isak stille.

Det føles som en evighet, men det tar kun ti sekunder, så sildrer det i doskåla og et fornøyd sukk forlater Isaks munn. Ferdig, så dytter han pikken inn igjen, vasker henda og deiser ned i badekaret ved siden av Even.

“Hei,” sier Even igjen, tar tak i hånd til Isak og kysser den lett.

“Hei,” hvisker Isak tilbake og gisper idet leppene til Even treffer hånda hans.

“Endelig,” smiler Even.

“Endelig,” gjentar Isak med et sukk, føler det stikker litt i hjerte av kommentaren, lurer på om Even egentlig synes det er så kult at de må treffes sånn i skjul. “Sorry for at det er sånn her ass,” sier han stille.

“Nei, nei, det var ikke sånn jeg mente. Jeg skjønner hvorfor det er sånn her og det er går helt fint, jeg er bare glad jeg får sitte her med deg.” Evens tommel stryker Isak over hånden med lette og kjærlige bevegelser.

“Sikker?” Stemmen til Isak er spak.

“Helt sikker Isak,” forsikrer han.

Isaks hjerte gjør et hopp hver gang Even sier navnet hans, det er ikke noe unntak nå. Den dype stemmen er som balsam for sjelen, måten han sier navnet hans på gjør han helt varm inni seg.

De glemmer jointen som hviler mellom fingrene til Even idet Even kommer på at han må spille en sang han hørte tidligere på dagen og som minnet han om Isak. Han putter jointen tilbake i lomma og tar frem telefonen.

“Denne må du bare høre,” sier Even ivrig. “Tenkte på deg da jeg hørte den tidligere i dag.”  

“Håper det ikke er en ny Gabrielle låt,” ler Isak.

“Hva har jeg sagt om å disse henne?”

“Sorry, jeg bare klarer ikke la være.”

“Den ripa i lakken blir bare større for hver gang du disser ass, tenk litt på det.”

“Gjør den?”

“Jepp.”

“Da skal jeg slutte med en gang. Kommer aldri til å elske henne da. Håper du kan leve med det.”

“Det skal jeg klare å leve med. Det er jo deg vi snakker om.”

Idet Even blunker til han og sender han et slengkyss, kjenner Isak det rykke til i hjerterota. Herregud, prøver han å drepe han med vilje? Han må jo skjønne at han ikke kan holde på sånn.

Etter sangen er ferdig, vil Isak spille en sang for Even og sånn blir de sittende, velger annenhver sang de vil den andre skal høre.

Isak kjenner på en intens lykkefølelse. Aldri har han trodd at å sitte sånn her, høre på musikk og dele fine sanger i et badekar med noen, kunne føles så godt som det gjør. Det kribler i magen og hjertet har vokst to størrelser. Og når Even endelig fyrer opp jointen, lar Isak få et par drag som roer nervene, roer musklene, ja hele kroppen, tenker Isak at det er få som har det så fint som han akkurat nå.  

“Du Even?” spør Isak plutselig.

“Ja?” svarer Even

“Det er en ting jeg har lurt på, er du fotomodell?”

“Hæ?” Even ser overrasket på han. “Fotomodell? Jeg liksom?”

“Ja.”

“Hvor får det fra?” fnyser Even og himler med øynene.

“Se på deg da. Du må jo være nesten to meter høy, de lange beina. Og-”

“Off, jeg er jo bare sånn tynn og hengslete,” avbryter Even.

“Nei, det er du ikke,” sier Isak og tar jointen fra Even, trekker skikkelig inn. “Og for å ikke snakke om alt det andre. Det håret, sånn gullkrone på toppen av hodet, og øyne som- ja- eh- ja, de fineste jeg har sett ihvertfall.”

Isak kjenner varmen bre seg i ansikte, pulsen stiger raskt, er overrasket over hvor ærlig og direkte han plutselig er. Det må være alkoholen og jayen - det løsnet tydeligvis ikke bare opp i anspente muskler. Han biter seg i leppa, klarer ikke se på Even, fester blikket på sine egne lår, litt flau over sine egne bekjennelser.

“Neiass,” svarer Even sjenert mens kinnene farges røde. “Nå tar du feil.”

“Tror ikke det.” Isak rister på hodet. “Du er kanskje ikke fotomodell sånn på ekte, men eeeh- du ser ut som en. Og alt det andre liksom. Det er sant da. Synes jeg i hvertfall.”    

Even tar tak i ansiktet til Isak, tvinger han til å vende hodet hans vei, ser han dypt inn i øynene. Han sier ikke noe, bare tar tak i overleppa hans og gir han et ømt kyss som takk. Isak gipser nok en gang da leppene møtes, har fortsatt ikke vendt seg til hvor godt det føles, hvordan sommerfuglene automatisk våkner igjen, hvordan blodet bruser i kroppen, hvordan varmen brer seg i hele han.

Plutselig åpner døra seg, Isak retter seg automatisk opp i badekaret, sperrer øynene opp idet han ser det er Jonas som står i døråpningen og kikker på han. Musklene spenner seg, han prøver å si noe, men de er som tunga har delt seg i to, han får ikke frem et ord.

“Faen er det her du er, har lett etter deg overalt. Du bare forsvant liksom,” sier Jonas oppgitt.

“Shit, sorry. Eh- traff på- eh- Even etter jeg hadde pissa og så uhm- eh- havna vi liksom bare her.”

Isak kjenner pulsen stige, må være over 200 slag i minuttet nå. Kinnene er helt sikkert fortsatt røde fra kysset Even ga han. Faen. Nå kommer sikkert Jonas til å lure.  

“I badekaret faktisk.” Han ler, det høres litt anstrengt ut, ser så litt rart på han. “Røyker ser jeg,” sier han kort.

“Å faen, du var sugen på en joint du.”

“Ja, glemte du det eller?” spør han, virker skuffa over ikke å bli inkludert.

“Sorry ass, var ikke meninga,” beklager Isak. “Tenkte ikke på det.”

Akkurat det er en stor løgn, han husket jo så klart at Jonas var sugen på jay. Ikke det at han ikke vil dele joint med Jonas, han gjør gjerne det, men han vil liksom ikke gjøre det her, nå. Han vil ha Even for seg selv, dette skulle jo være deres tid sammen på festen.

Det knyter seg i magen, den velkjente klumpen er tilbake. Han føler seg kjip som bare stakk fra Jonas, det er jo bestekompisen hans.

“Vil du ha?” spør Even, rekker ut hånda. “Vi er ikke ferdig røyka.”

“Gjerne,” sier Jonas. “Er det plass til meg her også eller?”

“Jada,” svarer Even og flytter seg nærmere enden slik at Isak kan flytte nærmere han og gjøre plass for Jonas.

“Takk ass,” sier Jonas og setter seg ved siden av Isak.

En stillhet oppstår, Isak bare stirrer ut i lufta, kjenner seg ukomfortabel med bestekompisen på den ene siden og det hemmelige crushet på den andre. Badekaret er unaturlig lite, den store og flotte rikmannsboligen tatt i betraktning, så Isak blir sittende tett inntil Even, lår og arm presses mot hverandre.

Det er jo sånn han egentlig vil at det skal være, men nå som Jonas er der klarer han ikke nyte det, det gjør han mer anspent enn glad, frykter Jonas skal skjønne mer enn han er klar for. Men han kan ikke backe ut nå, gjøre dette enda mer kleint, la Jonas få enda mer å lure på. Nei, han må bare holde ut, samme hvor ukomfortabelt det føles.

“Fy faen, det var digg ass,” sier Jonas tilfreds og sender jointen til Isak. Isak trekker godt inn, føler han trenger enda mer rus for å kunne slappe av, for at de spente musklene skal få hvile. “Takk, Even!” Ordene får det til å stikke i hjerte til Isak, han føler seg enda mer kjip. Jonas takker Even og ikke han.

“Bare hyggelig å dele,” svarer Even med et smil. “Tror hjernen min har fått nok snart uansett,” ler han. “Føler meg ganske _fried_ i topplokket.”

“Sorry for at jeg bare ble borte ass, var ikke meninga å la deg bli sittende der alene,” sier han i et desperat forsøk på å reparere skaden som har skjedd.

“Det går fint, jeg klarer meg jeg,” ler Jonas. “Synes bare du kunne ha sagt ifra liksom.”

“Mmm, ser den.” mumler Isak, fester blikket på et bildet på et bilde som henger over do.

Det oppstår en stillhet, jointen går lydløst mellom dem. Isak kan høre hjerte hamre taktfast og alt for fort under den klamme t-skjorta. Han kikker raskt bort på Even, lurer på hva han tenker, lurer på om han synes det er like kleint og ubehagelig som han.  

“Hvem faen har bilder på dass liksom,” spør Isak, må si noe, kjenner stillheten blir kvelende. Vil prate om noe ubetydelig, noe uladet, noe som kan få tankene bort fra alt det dumme og vanskelige, noe som kanskje kan få de til å le litt. “Eller såkalt kunst.”

“Rike folk tilsynelatende,” ler Jonas.

“Snålt ass,” sier Isak.

“Et sted må de jo gjøre av all kunsten,” sier Jonas.

“Dette huset er jo så svært, skulle tro man hadde nok vegger til å ikke plassere kunst over dassen liksom,” ler Isak.

“Skulle jeg hatt kunst på badet ville jeg i det minste plassert det et sted jeg kunne se det når jeg sitter på dass og driter, ikke over dassen liksom.”

“Disser dere kunst?” spør Even og dytter til Isak.

“Nei, nei.” Jonas rister på hodet. “Ikke jeg i hvertfall. Isak derimot- du skulle hørt han i sta, sa han ville heller brukt penger på segway enn kunst,” forteller han og ler.

“Segway?” nesten roper Even. “Velger du segway framfor kunst? Nå knuser du kunstnerhjerte mitt ass.”

“Faen Jonas, du må følge bedre med. Jeg sa jeg heller ville brukt penger på segway enn _dårlig_ kunst,” stønner Isak oppgitt.  

“Ber du _meg_ følge bedre med? Du som trodde jeg hadde fri tilgang på hytte på Tynset!” Jonas himler med øynene og ler.

Det stikker litt i hjerte av kommentaren. Jonas ler riktignok, men Isak føler det ligger et hint av noe alvorlig i bunn.  

“Men anyway, tror du heller ville brukt penger på segway enn kunst uansett jeg. Du er ikke akkurat noen kunstnersjel.”

“Okei, du har rett i det,” må Isak innrømme etter å ha tenkt seg om. “Segway er mye fetere enn kunst.”

“Der fikk du nok en ripe i lakken ass.” Even dulter borti han og rister på hodet.

“Nok en ripe?” Jonas lener seg fremover og ser spørrende på Even. “Når fikk han den første?”

“Da han dissa Gabrielle,” svarer Even og ser alvorlig på Jonas.

“Ripe i lakken for det?” Jonas hever øyenbryna. “Seriøst mann, Gabrielle er jo no’ drit. Issy fortjener seriøst ikke noe ripe i lakken for det ass.”

“Takk, Jonas!” ler Isak, ler sånn skikkelig nå, sånn på ekte.

“Faen ass. Dere to. Tror jeg skal la dere sitte i badekaret alene ass,” sier Even og reiser seg.

“Ditcher du oss på grunn av Gabrielle?” spør Jonas leende.

“Ingen kødder med Gabrielle ass, så ja!” Han ser dødsalvorlig på begge, fortrekker ikke en mine.

“Serr?” Jonas hever øyenbrynene.

“Neida, bare kødder. Det er ikke derfor, jeg klarer bare ikke sitte ved siden av Isak når han velger segway fremfor kunst. Det bare går ikke.”

Even ler hjertelig, øynene blir smale som streker og smilerynkene formerer seg raskt. Det tar ikke lang tid før Jonas gjør det samme. Isak bare ser på Even, teller til ti inni seg, gjør seg klar til å implodere.

“Dust!” sier Isak og ser på Even. Han angrer sekundet etterpå, at han la øynene på han, for Even trenger bare å smile og så rødmer han.

“Hva slags musikk er bra da siden Gabrielle tydeligvis er så jævla dårlig?” spør Even og legger seg ned, sprer seg utover badegulvet som en sjøstjerne.

“90 talls hip hop for eksempel,” sier Jonas.

“Liker du Nas?” Even fikser telefonen ut av bukselomma, åpner Spotify.

“Selvfølgelig. Hvem hører på 90 talls hip hop og ikke liker Nas liksom?” spør Jonas.

“Denne er min favoritt,” sier Even, setter på the Message og begynner å synge.

“Fy faen,” utbryter Jonas da sangen er ferdig. “Du kan hele jævla teksten.”

“Har hørt den 480 ganger eller noe sånt no’,” sier Even og ler. “Kanskje ikke så rart teksten sitter.”

Jonas er ikke den eneste som blir imponert. Om det er mulig, så ble Isak enda litt mer forelska i Even akkurat nå, for the Message er favorittsangen hans av Nas. Han klarer ikke si noe, blir bare sittende med åpen munn, ser på Even, kjenne hjerte utvide seg enda et hakk.  

De hører på noen sanger til før Jonas bestemmer seg for at det på tide å komme seg ned til festen, ned til Magnus og Mahdi igjen. Isak har ikke lyst til å forlate badet, vil sitte igjen, henge alene med Even, men skjønner fort at det ikke går. Motvillig forlater han badet, hakk i hel Jonas. Even følger etter, men stopper opp og snakker med noen jenter fra klassen nederst i trappa.

 

.

 

Isak er overraska når Jonas forteller Isak at han har lyst å stikke, klokka har jo bare så vidt passert halv ett og etter stemningen å telle, så vil sikkert festen vare i flere timer til.

“Lyst å dra allerede nå?” spør Isak, spiller mer overrasket enn han er, er i grunn mest glad, for å være på fest med gutta samtidig som Even er der, har vist seg å være en prøvelse, spesielt når løsmunnede Magnus kommer bort når han står og prøver å holde en normal samtale med Even.

“Vel-” sier han nølende. “Det er bare Eva, hun lurte på når jeg kom liksom.” Jonas rødmer, ser litt flau ut.

“Så du vil stikke fordi du vil til Eva?” ler Isak og albuer han.

“Eh- ja. Men du må bare bli du asså.”

“Nei, tror jeg bare stikker hjem jeg også. Har egentlig fått nok, både av øl, jay og ja alt liksom.”

“Vi må vel si i fra til gutta,” sier Jonas.

“Mmm.”

Jonas ser Magnus på andre siden av rommet, roper navnet hans og veiver med hånda, ber han komme.

“Wassup, boys?” gliser Magnus.

“Vi stikker hjem,” forteller Jonas.

“Hæ? Allerede?” Magnus ser oppriktig sjokkert ut. “Hva faen liksom?”

“Jeg har fått nok.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.

“Fy faen så kjipe dere er altså.” Magnus er tydelig oppgitt. “Gikk du helt i kjelleren etter å ha blitt ditcha av hun blonde dama eller?” Han dytter lekent til Isak.

“Fikk du napp hos henne eller?” spør Isak tilbake, gidder ikke svare han.

“Nei,” sier han nølende som om han ikke vil erkjenne at han ikke har klart å få henne på kroken han heller.

“Jasså, ble hun ikke imponert over den store pikken din? Eller kom du ikke så langt at du fikk snakket om den?”

"Dust," ler Magnus. 

“Men skal vi stikke eller?” spør Jonas litt utålmodig.

“Jeg må bare på dass først,” sier Isak. “Møter deg utenfor om et par minutter, okei?”

“Ait. Ikke stikk av nå igjen da. Si ifra hvis du ombestemmer deg inne på dass liksom,” ler han.

“Jada.”

Det stikker på nytt i brystet. Jonas mener nok ikke noe med det, vil bare erte nå, han er jo aldri langsint. Likevel, det treffer et sårt punkt, for Isak vet jo så himla mye mer enn hva Jonas vet. Han vet jo hvor kjip han virkelig var.

Han skal fortelle Jonas alt en dag, han må jo det, det er jo derfor man har bestevenner. Men han må bare bli litt mer klar først.

De sier hadet til Magnus og to sekunder etterpå har han forsvunnet inn i folkemengden, på vei for å finne Mahdi. 

Isak snur seg, sveiper rommet med øynene, må finne Even igjen før han drar, gi beskjed at han skal hjem, kanskje de kan avtale å møtes et sted eller noe? Det starter å krible i magen bare ved tanken. Han går ut i gangen, ser han ikke der heller, går så opp i andre etasje der dassen er, mulig han sitter der og røyker jay med noen andre?

Idet han er på vei til å åpne døra til badet, kjenner han en hånd på skuldra si. Han snur seg raskt og ser rett inn i de havblå øynene til Even.

“Hei,” sier han og smiler bredt. “Leita etter deg.”

“Gjorde du?” spør Even.

“Ja, eh- Jonas og jeg har tenkt å stikke nå-”

“Alt nå?” Even ser litt overraska ut.

“Han ville hjem til dama,” ler Isak.

“Du da?” spør Even.

“Nei- jeg er ganske så toasta for å si det sånn. Tror det ble en øl for mye ass.”

Han har lyst å spørre Even om han vil bli med han, dra hjem sammen, kanskje bli med hjem til og med og- ja, han klarer ikke tenke tanken helt ut, blir plutselig veldig nervøs, får ikke sagt noen ting, bare ser på han med et litt dumt, slørete blikk.

“Tror jeg skal hjem jeg også, kan slå følge hjem om du vil?” smiler Even.

“Gjerne det,” nikker Isak flere ganger enn nødvendig.

“Ja, hvis du ikke bare vil dra sammen med Jonas da? Vet ikke hva du tenker?”

“Bli med nå du.” Isak snakker fort, frykter han skal bli for nervøs og ombestemme seg om tida drøyer, vil jo ikke det.

“Okei, da går jeg ned først og så kan vi bare møtes sånn tilfeldig utenfor. Høres det greit ut?” hvisker Even.

“Okei,” sier han, ordet kommer nesten lydløst ut av han. “Pisse først.”   


“Tok sin tid,” klager Jonas i det Isak kommer ut.

“Sorry, kø på dass,” forklarer Isak, ser så at Even står ved siden av Jonas, blir overrasket og skikkelig nervøs. “Hei,” sier han, nikker til Even, prøver å forholde seg rolig. Akkurat det er veldig vanskelig, en horde av sommerfugler er på plass i magen igjen og han føler seg veldig varm.

“Hei,” smiler Even. “Skal hjem jeg og.” Faen Even, ikke smil sånn der da.

“Er visst flere av oss som har fått nok,” ler Jonas og peker på Even.

“Ja, nå er jeg ganske toasta asså,” ler Even.

“Du har jo ikke fått nok da, du skal jo bare hjem til Eva fordi hun vil pule,” glipper det ut av Isak. Even begynner umiddelbart å le.

“Issy!” stønner Jonas.

“Men det er jo sant jo,” sier han og kniper igjen det ene øyet “Eller tar jeg feil?”

“Eh- neida, men- off- du trenger jo liksom ikke rope det ut da.” Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet.

Er det en ting Isak har lært de siste ukene, så er det at han sier mye dumme ting når han er nervøs. Alt for mange dumme ting.

De går side om side bort til trikken i Homansbyen, Isak i midten og Even og Jonas på hver sin side av han. Hundre ulike følelser river i han, gjør det vanskelig å prate. Kanskje det var en dum ide å dra sammen? Ja, det var helt klart det. Even sier heller ikke så mye og Isak kan ikke la være å tenke på hva Even må føle og tenke akkurat nå siden han ser så stille.

“Sorry, jeg sier bare masse dumme ting når jeg er ner-” Isak stopper opp.

“Når du er hva?” spør Jonas.

“Full,” sier han kort.

“Ja, det kan vi alle være enig om,” ler Jonas og dulter borti Isak.

Når de nærmer seg trikkestoppet ser de trikken komme, småløper for å rekke den, det er den siste trikken for kvelden. Andpustne setter de seg ned på noen tomme seter bakerst på trikken. Isak blir sittende ovenfor Even, tenker først det hadde vært bedre om han ikke måtte se på han, forholde seg til det sjukt fine ansiktet hans, men det hadde ikke vært noe bedre å sitte ved siden av han heller, for da hadde det vært Jonas han måtte forholde seg til. Egentlig spiller det ingen roller hvor han sitter, det er like vanskelig uansett.

Isak lener seg mot vinduet, lukker øynene, prøver å blokkere ut alle tankene som svirrer rundt i hodet.

“Sover du?” spør Jonas og dulter bort i Isak.

“Neida,” mumler han. “Ble bare så sykt trøtt plutselig.”

“Tror du har fått litt for mye øl i kveld ass,” ler Jonas.

“Eller så er det jayen som har tatt knekken på han,” skyter Even inn. “Sånn som meg.”

“Fullt mulig. Han tåler jo ikke så mye akkurat.”

Isak hører hvert ord av samtalen Even og Jonas har, men orker ikke delta, tenker det er greit at de kan snakke sammen uten han. Det gjør i hvert fall trikketuren lettere for han selv, kanskje Even også?

“Skal du av her også?” spør Even idet Isak trykker på stoppknappen.

“Eh- ja, bor du i nærheten?”

Isak kjenner pulsen stige, redd for at Jonas skal gjennomskue han, skjønne at alt bare er et skuespill og begynne å lure på hvorfor han spiller, hvorfor Even og han går av på samme sted.

“Ja, kan slå følge et stykke da hvis du vil,” foreslår Even.

“Okei,” svarer Isak, prøver å late som det ikke betyr noe, håper han ikke ser like glad ut på utsiden som han er på innsiden, føler kanskje fjeset bedrar han litt, kjenner varmen stige opp i hele ansiktet. Han sier raskt hadet til Jonas, raper i det han gir han en salutt, får Jonas til å le så krøllene rister.

“Classy, Issy. Veldig classy,” roper han i det Isak hopper av bussen.

Jonas glir ut av tankene i det bussen forlater busstoppet, for der står Even framfor han og ser så sinnsykt fin ut.

“Jeg følger deg hjem.”

Det er ikke et spørsmål, kun en konstatering av noe som skal skje og Isak klarer ikke la være å smile. De har jo ikke avtalt noe, og selv om det har ligget i kortene på en måte, så har ikke Isak klart eller turt å tenke tanken helt ut.

“Okei.”

Isak kjenner hjerte slå fort under den svette t-skjorta. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._ Han sjangler litt bortover gangfeltet, full av nerver, full av sommerfugler i magen og ganske enkelt litt full, har hundre tanker surrende rundt i hodet, klarer ikke bestemme seg for om han angrer på den siste ølen han drakk eller ikke. Skulle ønske han var litt mer klar, litt mer tilstede, men samtidig så hadde han sikkert vært enda mer nervøs hvis han hadde vært litt mer edru. Og hadde han vært enda mer nervøs, ja da hadde han i hvert fall ikke klart det han har så lyst å gjøre.

De sier ikke så mye der de går. Even skuler bort på han, smiler og gir han et lite dytt i ny og ne. Hadde han ikke vært så jævla nervøs, så opptatt av å samle mot, så opptatt av å finne ut hva han skal si til Even når de kommer fram til han, så hadde han kunne sagt noe, holdt en samtale i gang. Men det er umulig, talesenteret er nok en gang ute av drift.

“Så-” sier Isak da de står utenfor inngangen hans i Deichmansgate, kjenner nervøsiteten har tatt bolig i alle hulrom kroppen rommer.

“Ja-,” sier Even. “Her bor du da.” Han tripper lett på tærne.

“Mmm.”

Det oppstår en stillhet, han gir tommelen mot innsiden av håndflaten, kjenner den er svett. Ser på Even, så på skoene sine, tenker nok en gang at de må vaskes, ser så opp på Even igjen.

“Du?”

“Ja?”

Even ser forventningsfullt på han. Isak tar et dypt pust, samler alt motet han finner, det føles igjen som han er på vei ned ovarennet i hoppbakken, må ta sats for å ikke lande på kulen.   

“Har du lyst å bli med opp og sove over hos meg?” Ordene renner ut av han, sier de fort, kanskje for fort, blir brått usikker på om Even egentlig får med seg hva han sier.

“Vil du det?” spør Even. “At jeg blir med opp og sover over?”

“Ja,” sier han nesten lydløst, biter seg i underleppa, nikker febrilsk for å være helt sikker på at Even skjønner han.

“Helt sikker?”

“Helt sikker.”

“Du må ikke føle at du må invitere meg opp altså,” forsikrer Even. “Det var liksom ikke derfor jeg bestemte meg for å dra når du dro eller følge deg hjem. Eller det var jo litt det da, eller kanskje ganske mye når jeg tenker meg om, men ikke _bare_ det liksom. Det var-”

“Faen, ikke snakk så mye da, bare si ja-,” avbryter Isak. “ -før jeg blir enda mer nervøs enn jeg allerede er og backer ut liksom.” Isak ser hjelpeløst på Even, ler litt rart.

“Okei, jeg blir med opp så klart.” Even smiler bredt, tar tak i hånda til Isak og klemmer den lett. “Så klart, herregud.”

“Ja?”

“Ja!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere! ❤ Endelig et nytt kapittel. Sliter fortsatt med skrivinga, det er veldig frustrerende. Men har da klart å snekre sammen nok et langt kapittel. Nå skal dere få bli med opp til Isak og Even skal sove over. Er dere like spent som Isak er mon tro? 
> 
> Se end notes for advarsler.
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen.

Kollektivet er stille i det Isak låser opp døra, han aner ikke om de andre har gått og lagt seg allerede eller om de er borte, håper på det siste. Han ber Even om å være stille i gangen, vil ikke vekke noe. Det er ikke av hensyn til de som som sover, han vil bare ikke at noen skal se de sammen, stille spørsmål, trekke konklusjoner.

Å invitere Even hjem til seg, be han sove over, er ikke veldig gjennomtenkt. Det er mange ting som kan gå “galt”, som kan avsløre han, men han kan liksom ikke gjøre noe annet. Det er hjertet som har tatt overhånd, hjernen er sløvet ned av øl, jay og en altoppslukende forelskelse. Han får koke sammen en hvit løgn i morgen tidlig, han har jo litt erfaring med det nå.

“Vil du ha en t-skjorte å sove i?” spør Isak, usikker på hvordan de skal gjøre det her. Usikker på hva Even tenker, føler og vil. Usikker på hva han egentlig vil selv, vet bare at han vil _noe_.

“Er så varm av meg at jeg sover best uten,” sier Even med et skjevt smil. “Om det er greit for deg.”

“Det går fint.”

Isak nikker gjentatte ganger, usikker på hvem han egentlig prøver å overbevise. Bare tanken på en nesten naken Even ved siden av seg i senga, gjør at det går enda mer rundt for han en det allerede gjør. Det er jo under to uker siden han snakket med Even for første gang og han klager ikke, herregud så klart ikke, men hvordan skjedde dette egentlig?

Før han vet ordet av det har Even tatt av seg både bukse, t-skjorte og sokker. Isak mister nesten pusten da han snur seg og ser Even stående fremfor han i bare en tight, hvit bokser. Han klarer ikke la være, blir stående og stirre på han med munnen åpen i flere sekunder før han fort kikker beskjedent ned i gulvet, kjenner det brenner i brystet, kjenner kinnene farges røde.

Om Even er fin med klær på, så er han om mulig, enda finere uten. Han er så sjukt fin, Isak har problemer med å holde seg stående, beina føles myke som overkokt spaghetti. Paralysert blir han stående midt på gulvet uten å klare å bevege seg.

“Kommer du å legger deg eller?” spør Even med et smil om munnen, allerede liggende under dyna.

“Eh- ja,” sier Isak spakt.

Han setter seg ned på kanten av senga, frykter han vil dumme seg ut, tryne hvis han tar av seg buksene stående. Det ble nok et par øl for mye, for hverken balansen eller koordinasjonen spiller helt på lag.

Med bare bokseren igjen, kryper han sakte under ...dyna, ruller rundt, ser direkte inn i de havblå øynene til Even.  

“Hei,” hvisker han, kommer liksom ikke på noe bedre å si, nervøsiteten har presset seg fram, forbi lagene med øl og jay, ligger nå som et slør over han.

“Hei,” smiler Even. “Går det bra?” Han stryker Isak på kinnet med tommelen.

“Ja,” smiler han og kjenner ilinger gjennom hele kroppen av Even’s hånd på hans hud. “Eller jeg vet ikke helt, kanskje ikke helt bra. Men ikke sånn dårlig da, bare litt bra dårlig eller jeg mener dårlig bra, om du skjønner?” Ordene renner ut av han, er ikke sikker på om han selv skjønner hva han sier, om han klarer å forklare godt nok hvordan han føler det akkurat nå.

“Jeg tror jeg skjønner. Litt sånn skrekkblandet fryd, kanskje?” hvisker Even med et lite smil og setter ord på akkurat det Isak føler nå.

“Mmm.” Isak nikker, biter seg i leppa, kjenner kinnene farges røde.     

“Har du lyst t-”

“Jeg har så sykt lyst å kysse deg nå.”

Isak klarer ikke vente, må bare avbryte Even, må få sagt det han tenker på før han feiger ut, før nervøsiteten strammer grepet og gjør det umulig å snakke eller bevege seg.. For det er ikke noe annet han vil mer nå enn å kjenne suget i magen, den gode følelsen som har sitt utspring i et punkt, tror det er et sted rundt hjerte, og brer seg i hele kroppen med en gang leppene dere møtes.

“Da synes jeg du skal gjøre det,” smiler Even og bare ser på han.

Sakte men sikkert tar nervene helt overhånd. Even har vært den som har initiert kyssene så langt, men nå er alt overlatt til han. Det føles brått som han skal opp i praktisk eksamen uten å ha øvd på forhånd.

Forsiktig trekker han seg litt nærmere Even, legger hånda si på nakken hans, lar det myke håret omslutte fingrene hans. Han løfter hodet, skrår det, bevegelsen er litt for brå, litt for rask og leppene treffer munnviken i stedet for midt på munnen.

Pulsen øker, han kjenner kinnene skifte farge fra lys rosa til blodrød i løpet av sekunder. At Even’s munnviker automatisk trekkes opp mot ørene, så langt opp som det fysisk er mulig og øynene blir smale som streker, hjelper overhodet ikke på saken. For selv om han er for nære Even’s ansikt til å se hele han, vet han hvordan det ser ut, han har uttrykket risset inn i hjerte, og alt blir et salig kaos inni han.

“Sorry,” mumler han, strøk liksom på eksamen der. Herregud så flaut.

“Det går fint,” hvisker Even. “Et kyss i munnviken er fint det også, liker de egentlig overalt jeg.

Ordene til Even får det til å krible ekstra i magen, tanken på å kysse Even _overalt_ er for mye å tenke på akkurat nå, tvinger den bort, føler han vil gå i oppløsning om tanken fester seg, må konsentrere seg om munnen hans først. Forsiktig prøver Isak igjen, øynene er åpne, må forsikre seg om at han er på rett kurs, og denne gangen treffer leppene der de skal.

Det føles som en innvendig eksplosjon da leppene presses mot hverandre, hjertet, hodet, ja hele han fylles opp med en god følelse, en følelse som nesten er ubeskrivelig. Det er som jul, nyttår og bursdag på en og samme gang.

Leppene danser lekent med hverandre, først sakte som en vals, så øker intensiteten, det er umulig å holde tilbake enten han vil eller ikke, og seansen glir over i en intens salsa. Små stønn forlater Isak’s munn, gir Even beskjed om at dette er noe han virkelig liker, noe han intenst  nyter.

For det gjør han, tror han aldri har følt noe så sterkt og så vanvittig godt noen gang. Vil aldri at det skal ta slutt, trekker seg enda nærmere Even, lar hånda prøvende gli nedover Even’s rygg, kjenner den myke huden mot hans fingertupper. Tærne krøller seg i ren refleks.

Idet Even legger hånda på ryggen hans, starter å kjærtegne huden med myke bevegelser, rykker det til i hele kroppen. Leppene til Even trekkes opp mot ørene, smilet blir så stort at de mister kontakt et øyeblikk. Isak blir brått oppmerksom på sin egen kropp, blir flau, kjenner hele ansiktet brenne, men Even drar han raskt tilbake til den gode, altoppslukende følelsen som han er blitt avhengig av, presser leppene deres sammen igjen.

Slik ligger de, tett inntil hverandre, kysser helt til leppene blir numne og oppblåste, helt til øyelokkene blir tunge og kveler adrenalinet som bruser i kroppen, helt til Isak nesten sovner midt i et kyss.

“Kanskje vi skal sove litt?” foreslår Even mellom to kyss.

“Hmm. Må vi?” spør Isak søvnig, kjenner øyelokkene sakte gli igjen, men vil ikke gi slipp på Even’s lepper.

“Vi kan jo vente til du sovner midt i et kyss om du vil?” flirer han.

“Off.” Isak rødmer, klarer ikke holde blikket til Even, ser ned på brystkassa hans. “Hvor mye er klokka?”

“Sånn halv tre eller no,” svarer Even.

“Oi, så mye?” svarer Isak overrasket. Har de ligget her og kysset i nesten en time?

“Ja,” ler Even.

“Kanskje vi skal det?”

“Så kan vi fortsette i morgen tidlig om du vil?” foreslår Even og eskimokysser Isak.

“Om jeg vil?” Isak gir han et slørete, forelska blikk. “Hva tror du liksom?” spør han med lav stemme, kikker på munnen til Even.

“At du kanskje likte det litt?”

“Eller kanskje sånn sykt mye. Tror ikke jeg trenger mer jay i hvert fall,” hvisker han, ser forsiktig på Even, kan ikke helt skjønne at dette virkelig skjer.

“Åh? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Nei- uhm- har liksom funnet meg en annen rus.”

“Hva da?”

“Deg vel,” sier Isak beskjedent med røde kinn.

“Åååh, meg?” svarer Even påtatt overraska.

“Ja. Dust.”

Isak tar et dypt pust, kjenner han må ta sats. Han tror han vet det allerede, håper i hvert fall, men vil bare forsikre seg om at de er på bølgelengde, at Even liker det her og.

“Du da?”

“Hva mener du?”

“Uhm- jeg bare- eh- likte du det?”

“Virker det som jeg ikke likte det?”

“Eh- nei, ikke egentlig. Men ville liksom bare være helt sikker.”

“Alle cellene i hele kroppen min likte det.”

Even trekker Isak nærmere, helt inntil seg, gir han et ømt kyss midt på munnen, som en bekreftelse på det han nettopp sa, for at Isak ikke skal tvile.

“Men-” Even drar på ordet. “Vil du sove sånn her? Eller sover du best med litt space kanskje?”

“Uhm- vel- har liksom aldri sovet sammen med noen før jeg,” sier han forlegent, klarer ikke holde blikket til Even, rødmer nok en gang av sin egen bekjennelse. “Så jeg vet liksom ikke.”

“Vi kan kanskje ligge sånn her og hvis det ikke funker, så ruller vi bare rundt?” svarer Even med myk stemme.

“Mmm.”

Isak er ærlig talt ikke sikker på om han kommer til å få sove, ikke fordi han trenger rom, men fordi verdens fineste fyr ligger tett inntil han og bare er så forbanna deilig, lukter så sinnsykt godt. Men han kan jo like så godt prøve, for om han blir liggende våken, så er det uansett en forbedring fra tidligere netter da han har ligget alene og stirret i taket. Nå kan han i det minste stirre på Even i stedet.

 

.

 

Solstråler presser seg gjennom en sprekk i gardina, lager en stripe midt på veggen. Isak har ligget våken en stund, ikke klart å ta innover seg at Even ligger å sover ved siden av seg, med armen rundt magen hans, ansiktet boret inn i armhulen. Han har til og med kløpet seg selv i armen, sjekket om dette virkelig skjer eller om dette er et av de parallelle universene Even og han befinner seg i.

Gårsdagen har riktignok et godt tak i Isak, men hodet føles merkelig lett til tross for skallebanken som murrer i tinningen. Likevel skulle han ønske at han hadde drukket et stort glass vann før han la seg - hvorfor gjorde han ikke det liksom? Hvorfor husket han ikke på det? Han må smile for seg selv, for et jævla dumt spørsmål tenker han og ser på svaret som ligger ved siden av han.

Varsomt stryker han hånda prøvende på armen til Even, lager små sirkelbevegelser med fingertuppene, kjenner den deilig, myke huden mot hans. Forsiktig tar han tak i hånda til Even, løfter den skånsomt opp mot sin egen, måler håndflaten sin mot hans, lar så fingrene flette, tenker at de passer perfekt sammen

Han lar tommelen lage sirkler i håndflaten hans, tenker han kan se på Even ligge sånn hele dagen. Sånn blir det imidlertid ikke, Even våkner sakte men sikkert opp av Isak’s bevegelser. Han løfter hodet litt, ser opp på Isak med et smil om munnen.

“Hei.”

“Hei,”

“Sovet godt?” spør Isak, usikker på hva han skal si.

“Veldig. Du da?” spør Even tilbake.

“Bedre enn på lenge,” konstaterer Isak fornøyd. Han brukte riktignok en god stund på å sovne, lå minst en halvtime med spente muskler, klarte ikke helt å roe kroppen, prøvde å tenke på andre ting enn at Even lå så tett inntil han, kjente støt gjennom hele seg når føttene hans krasjet med Even sine.

“Så bra.”

Even smiler, fortsatt ikke helt våken. Han trekker armen til seg, kysser lett på hånden til Isak, før han setter seg opp i senga. Isak gjør det samme, lener ryggen veggen, trekker dyna mot dem så ikke varmen skal forsvinne.

“Hvorfor smiler du sånn?” spør Even.

“Håret ditt.”

“Hva med det?”

“Hvert hårstrå pleier å ligge perfekt plassert liksom, og nå- ja nå har du sånn rufsete sovesveis.”

“Liker du det ikke?”

“Jo, jo! Det er akkurat det jeg gjør. Det er annerledes, men like fint.” Isak tar en pause. “Du er liksom så søt,” sier han og biter seg i leppa.

“Søt?” Even himler med øynene.

“Eller fin da, sykt fin.”

Isak ser beskjedent bort på Even, kjenner seg varm innvendig, merker det er enklere å si sånne ting når han har drukket eller røyket. Han slapper litt mer av da, alt virker ikke like skummelt. Men det føles litt godt å si det nå, sånn helt edru også, ordene får liksom mer betydning på en måte.

“Er jeg vel ikke,” sier Even bestemt og rister på hodet.

“Det kan liksom ikke du bestemme da.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei, du kan ikke det ass. Det er bestemt ved lov, visste du ikke det?”

“Bestemt ved lov?” Even hever øyenbrynene.

“Det var oppe i Stortinget i går kveld etter at det hadde blitt fremmet et forslag av meg. Det kom et sånt vedtak i dag tidlig mens du fortsatt lå og sov. Kom fra stortingspresidenten himself liksom. _Even Bech Næsheim har ikke anledning til å bestemme om han er sykt fint evt. søt eller ikke. Det er kun Isak Valtersen eller andre mennesker som kan bestemme sånt._ Enstemmig vedtatt også. 169 føkkings flinke stortingsrepresentanter stemte for! Ikke så rart i grunn.”

Isak har skjønt det nå, har samlet inn nok empirisk data over de to siste ukene til å trekke en konklusjon, han vil aldri kunne ha en samtale med Even uten å si noe dumt. Det er like greit å innfinne seg med sannheten, erkjenne at det er sånn det er og finne måter å leve med det.

Det er ikke så lett da, for de aller fleste gangene, akkurat som nå, så bryter Even ut i latter, ler hjertelig, ler sånn at det føles som hele brystet skal sprenges. Han burde snu seg, se en annen vei når det skjer, men det går bare ikke, tiltrekningen er for stor, klarer ikke gjøre annet enn å se på Even, la den gode følelsen feste seg i brystkassa, fylle hjerte, la det vokse to størrelser og håpe på det beste, at han ikke imploderer. Eller at han dør av flauhet før Even har begynt å le.  

“Du altså, du er bare helt unik, vet du det?”

“Hvis du mener sånn _jeg er helt skrudd i hodet og sier bare masse rare ting når jeg har sykt fine gutter foran meg-unik_ , så er jeg smertelig klar over det,” sukker han. “Men hvis du mener noe annet, så er jeg ikke sikker på om jeg vet.”

“Du er mer sånn _Isak er verdens søteste når han sier de sykeste ting og så rødmer-unik_.”

Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser han ømt, setter seg så tilbake, lener overkroppen mot veggen, ser plutselig noe offwhite og flekkete stikke ut under puta.

“Hva er det her?”

Even løfter litt på rumpa og drar et klesplagg ut av putevaret. Isak sperrer øynene opp, ser Even holder i den blodige t-skjorta si. Han røsker t-skjorta ut av hånda hans, gjemmer den under dyna, ikke akkurat det beste gjemmestedet, men kom ikke på noe bedre.

Det føles som han er på vei til å gå opp i flammer, kinnene brenner, er dypt røde og alt han vil er å synke ned i et hull og bli borte helt til Even glemmer den dumme t-skjorta. Aldri før har han følt seg så flau.

“Eeeeh- ikke noe,” sier han og fester blikket på døra, klarer ikke se på Even.

“Ikke noe?” Even hever øyenbrynene, dulter bort i Isak. “Var ikke det der t-skjorta mi? Uvaska liksom?”

“Eh nei,” sier han spakt, kjenner stemmen skjelver litt.

“Tror det var det ass,” ler Even.

“Nei,” svarer Isak bestemt, klarer fortsatt ikke se på Even.

“Isak.”

“Det er bare t-skjorta jeg sover i.”

Han skjønner at Even ikke tror han, at han mest sannsynlig så alt for mye av t-skjorta, skjønte det var hans, men må bare prøve å overbevise han i tilfelle det er en ørliten sjanse for at gir seg, sier han sikkert tok feil likevel.

“Som du var så redd for at jeg skulle se, så du bare reiv den ut av hendene mine og gjemte den inne i dyna. Særlig.”  Even fortsetter å le.

“Okei da, så var det din t-skjorte,” innrømmer han til slutt, det nytter tydeligvis ikke å benekte det.

“Vet du hva?” Even reiser seg, setter seg mellom bena til Isak, bretter sine egne ben rundt kroppen hans.

“Nei.”

Stemmen til Isak er lav, ser ned på sine egne svette hender, pinlig berørt av hele greia. Even fører hånda si mot Isaks hake, dytter ansiktet hans opp slik at de får øyekontakt. Hjertet insisterer på å slå dobbelt så fort som normalt, han svelger hardt et par ganger, munnen kjennes plutselig veldig tørr.

“Natt til i går så sov jeg i t-skjorta di.”

“Gjorde du?” spør Isak, sender Even et ørlite smil.

“Mmm. Den minner meg om deg, det ble litt tomt i senga etter at du dro liksom om du skjønner?” forklarer Even, kinnene hans er lyse røde og han smiler litt sjenert.

Isak skjønner hva han gjør, erkjennelsen er en invitasjon til å fortelle, forklare hvorfor han sover med t-skjorta hans under puta og at det ikke er noe å bli så flau over.  

“Den bare lukter så godt,” sier Isak lavt, lukker øynene, det er umulig å se på Even når han gir han det blikket. “Deg liksom. Klarte ikke å vaske den etter at dro den dagen.”

At han har onanert til t-skjorta utelater han selvsagt. Greit nok at han vil være ærlig med Even, men akkurat det kan han virkelig ikke fortelle. Herregud, hvor pinlig hadde ikke det vært liksom? _Du Even, jeg ligger i senga og runker til lukten av t-skjorta di_.

Når han åpner øynene, ser han rett inn i de havblå øynene til Even, de smiler mot han. All verdens følelser smelter sammen, han er flau, usikker, glad, forelska og yr på en og samme gang, og alt blir et salig kaos inn i ham.

Uten helt å vite hva mer han skal si, det er liksom ikke mer å si om han ikke skal bekjenne at han er en creepy, mastruberende dude, så han bare lener seg frem og kysser Even, tenker det er like bra som noe annet. Responsen fra Even er umiddelbar, han lar hånda dra i nakkehårene hans, mens små stønn forlater munnen som danser i takt med Isaks.

Isak aner ikke hvor lenge de har kysset, men vekkeklokka på nattbordet sier i hvert fall at klokka er 11 idet det piper det i telefonen til Even. Isak kjenner igjen lyden, det er sånn lyd du har når du får opp en påminnelse om noe. Lyden er høy, går ikke ann å unngå, det er tydelig at dette er noe viktig, noe Even ikke vil glemme.

“Eh- det er bare en påminnelse, tid for medisinering,” sier Even unnskyldende med lav stemme i det leppene glir fra hverandre.

“Okei.”

Har Even med seg medisin hit? Går han med medisiner i lomma sånn til daglig eller tok han de med seg fordi han tenkte at han kanskje skulle få sove over her? Spørsmålene er mange, de surrer rundt i hodet på Isak. Han vil ikke lage noe stor greie ut av det da, tenker Even ikke trenger eller ønsker det, så han spør ikke, gjemmer spørsmålene bak i hodet. Men det er vel greit å høre om han vil ha vann, man pleier jo å svelge ned piller med noe å drikke.

“Trenger du et glass med vann kanskje?”

“Takk, det hadde vært fint,” smiler Even og står opp av senga, går mot buksa som ligger slengt på gulvet sammen med de andre klærne.

“God morgen, baby kitten!”

Plutselig åpnes døra og Eskild kommer busende inn med en høy stemme.

_Faen. Faen. Faen._

Oppslukt av Even har han ikke hørt Eskild i gangen. Isak kjenner hjerte gjøre et gigantisk hopp, føler det er på vei opp i halsen, det banke frenetisk. Panikken har et godt grep om han, han fryser til, munnen er halvåpen, plutselig knusktørr, øyne store og runde. Hjernen er som frosset til is og munnen er gått i lås, det er umulig å si noe.

Glemte han virkelig å låse døra i går? At det går an å være så korttenkt.

“Oi,” sier Eskild, lar øynene vandre fra Even, til Isak og så tilbake til Even.

“Eh- hei,” sier Even, ser først på Eskild, så på Isak som er stiv av skrekk. “Even her, kompis av Isak. Fra skolen.” Even står midt på gulvet, kun iført en boxer.

“Eskild her, Isak’s romkamerat og guru,” forklarer han, ser for første gang skyldbetynget ut for at han bare har bust inn på rommet til Isak. “Sorry at jeg bare buser inn, har bare lagd eggerøre og det ble litt mye. Skulle høre om baby kitten, eller Isak da, var keen på frokost liksom. Visste ikke at han hadde overnattingsgjest. Det er nok til alle, du kan få du også.”

“Åja. Takk, men tror jeg må stå over. Orker ikke mat riktig ennå. Ikke helt i form etter gårsdagen, vi var på fest. Ble litt for mye jay, klarte ikke komme meg hjem en gang liksom.”

“Så Isak lånte deg en del av senga hans?” spør Eskild nysgjerrig som han er.

“Jupp! Skikkelig life saver! Muttern hadde blitt dritsur om hun så meg i går ass.” Even ler og himler med øynene.

“Skjønner. Ikke i form du heller?” Eskild ser på Isak.

“Nei,” svarer Isak kort. “Vi spiser nok litt senere.”

“Den er grei. Da får jeg tvinge Linn til å stå opp. Hun kan jo ikke sove hele dagen liksom, må jo ha mat hun også.”

Idet Eskild tar i døra og skal dra den med seg, snur han seg og ser på Isak med et smil. “Jeg må si du tar jobben seriøst med å være fadder ass. Tar deg sykt godt av fadderungen din, tilbyr han seng når han er for høy til å dra hjem og fikser frokost dagen derpå. Fortsatt litt overrasket, men glad den sure, gretne tennåringskroppen din kan få til noe sånt.”

Eskild lukker døra og Isak synker ned i senga, begraver hodet i puta og trekker dyna over hodet. Det snører seg i brystet, føler seg som verdens største idiot og feiging som ikke klarer å stå for sin egen identitet, som må juge til andre og som får andre til å juge for han.

“Går det bra?” spør Even med rolig stemme. Pillen han skulle ta er for lengst glemt.

“Vet ikke helt jeg,” mumler han inn i dyna, aner ikke hva han skal si.

“Du?” sier han etter å ha lagt seg i senga ved siden av Isak, hodet støttet opp av hånda og dratt dyna og puta unna så han kan se Isak. “Det kommer til å gå bra til slutt.” Han stryker Isak kjærlig på ryggen. Isak snur seg sakte, ser to oppriktig øyne forsiktig smiler mot han.

“Tror du det? Jeg føler meg som verdens største dust akkurat nå. Så feig liksom. Det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil asså, det er bare at-.”

“Du trenger ikke forklare deg. Og du er absolutt ikke feig, du er bare ikke klar ennå, sånn er det bare og det er helt greit.”

Isak ser på Even, gir han et lite smil, skjønner liksom ikke hvordan Even kan være så fin, så omtenksom og forståelsesfull. At han synes dette er okei liksom. For det er jo egentlig ikke greit, gå rundt som en vandrende løgn.

“Forresten,” sier Even og ser han dypt inn i øynene, blikket er alvorlig, munnen er lukket. “Det er faktisk et par du må forklare meg.” Isak svelger hardt et par ganger, lurer på hva Even vil vite, har aldri vært god på å snakke om vanskelige ting.

“Jeg er din fadderunge og du er en baby kitten liksom. Det her _må_ jeg høre mer om!” Isak legger seg på ryggen, lukker øynene, kjenner kinnene farges røde, tar tak i puta og dekker ansiktet.

“Nei,” mumler han inn i putevaret. Isak er glad for at Even skifter tema, vil snakke om noe lettere, men dette? Off, dette er jo bare dumt og flaut.

“Jo,” ler Even, tar et godt tak i puta og kaster den mot døra. “Er jeg fadderungen din liksom?”

“Eh- um- vel, det er Eskilds verk,” starter Isak, forteller så hvordan han ble fadderungen hans, stirrer opp i taket, klarer ikke se på Even. “Sorry ass, var ikke meninga og gjøre deg til en fadderunge. Det bare ble sånn liksom.”

“Kan godt være fadderungen din jeg, bli tatt vare på av deg,” blunker Even.

“Ja?” sier han spakt, snur hodet og ser forsiktig på Even.

“Seff.”

Even lener seg fremover og kysser han raskt på munnen, lener seg så fornøyd tilbake. Isak krummer hånda rundt nakken til Even, trekker han tilbake, vil bare bare kysse mer.

“App, app, app,” ler Even. “First thing first.”

“Får jeg ikke et kyss til?” Han biter seg i leppa, kjenner rødmen komme krypende, ser kjapt på Even før han lar øynene hvile på brystkassa hans.

“Du har mer du må forklare først, du har vel ikke glemt det?”

Nei, han har ikke glemt, bare håpet de kunne kysse bort hele greia, vil ikke snakke om Eskilds teite navn.

“Off. Hadde ikke det nei, håpet bare-”

“At du kunne distrahere meg med et kyss?” avbryter Even. “Få meg til å glemme?”

“Eh- ja.” Isak smiler skjevt, stemmen er lav.

“Sorry ass, det går bare ikke. Baby kitten liksom, herregud så søtt! Hvor kommer det navnet fra liksom?”

“Off, det er bare Eskild, han gir meg sånne dumme navn. Jeg har bedt han slutte, men han nekter,” klager Isak, blikket viker ikke.

“Det må han aldri slutte med,” ler Even. “Tror jeg skal begynne å kalle deg et selv ass. Baby kitten.”

“Det kan du bare drite i ass!” sier Isak bestemt, ser opp på Even. “Om du begynner å kalle meg det, så skal begynne å kalle deg Even-Gullet.

“Eh-” mumler Even.

“Eller er det kanskje bare moren din som får lov til å kalle deg det?”

Kinnene til Even farges automatisk røde, virker som han ikke ønsket at Isak nevnte det navnet, men akkurat det driter Isak i, for å se Even rødme sånn, se hvordan kinnene hans blir tre nyanser mørkere på et blunk, ja det kunne han sett på hele dagen.

“Du måtte liksom huske det da?” Even himler med øynene.

“Even-Gullet! Hvordan kan jeg glemme noe sånt?”

“Mamma ass, klarer ikke la være, enda jeg har sagt det til henne hundre ganger.” klager Even.

“Men du?” sier Isak, biter seg i leppa, vil foreslå noe for Even.

“Ja?”

“Jeg har et forslag til deg. Hva om vi bare glemmer de teite navna og liksom- ja- eh- bare kysser litt?”

Ordene forsvinner nesten på slutten av setningen. Det føles fortsatt rart at han også er den som kan be om et kyss. Det er jo såpass nytt, har liksom ikke fått vent seg helt til det ennå, at han får ta del i noe så fint som dette. At han endelig skal få en del av den kaka som har stått uspist hele livet. At han kan få et kyss, og ikke et sånt kyss fra en jentes lepper som bare føles ekkelt, ubehagelig og feil, men fra en gutt som han attpåtil liker og som liker han tilbake. Han trenger ikke knipe igjen øynene, vente på å få det overstått, men han kan nyte, ta del, gi noe tilbake, be om mer.

“Bare litt?” Even hever øyenbrynene.

“Kan godt kysse mye også asså da, hvis du vil det liksom.”

“Hvis du vil det liksom,” gjentar Even. “Er det bare meg som vil det?” spør han ertende.

“Uff, bare kyss meg, okei?” Rødmen kommer som en lydig hund som blir kallet på av eieren sin. Isak banner inni seg, skulle så gjerne ønske at kroppen ikke bedro han hele tiden, at han kunne kontrollere det, bestemme selv om kinnene skulle farges røde.

“Du er søt når du rødmer, vet du det? Herregud, du er til å spise opp.”

Ordene til Even hjelper ikke, gjør ting bare verre, kjenner at han bare blir enda rødere, enda varmere i kinnene. Han lukker øynene, vet ikke helt hvor han skal se eller gjøre av seg.  

Plutselig kjenner han en hånd stryke han på kinnet, han gisper, åpner automatisk øynene, ser rett på Even. Even tar armen sin, borer den under nakken hans, trekker han til seg. Han er så nær, så nær, de puster inn hverandre et lite øyeblikk, så møtes leppene. Alle sommerfuglene som har tatt bolig i han, flyr rundt i magen i ren eufori.

De ligger sånn, tett inntil hverandre, Isak delvis oppå Even, hud mot hud, vandrende hender og de kysser - lenge. Det er intenst, vått og slurvet. Isak klarer ikke beherske seg, Even’s lepper er som en rus han ikke kan få nok av.

“Isak?”

Eskild banker på døra, venter respektfullt på den andre siden denne gangen. Isak vil helst ikke svar, bare være i Even-bobla inne på rommet, men vet Eskild ikke vil gi seg.

“Ja?” Han åpner døra på gløtt, titter forsiktig ut.

“Hei. Vil bare si at jeg tar med meg girlsa og drar på loppis på Vestkanttorget.

“Okei,” svarer Isak, puster litt lettet ut, tenker det skal være fint å få litt tid alene med Even.

“Så da har dere huset for dere selv.”

Isak er sikker nå, Eskild må jo ha skjønt det. Han ville jo ellers ikke dratt med seg Linn ut på loppemarked søndag morgen liksom. Ingen får med seg Linn ut av leiligheten søndag morgen om det ikke er noe viktig. Han får lyst til å si takk, gi han en god klem, men vil ikke erkjenne overfor Eskild at han synes det er fint, er ikke klar for det ennå. Det blir med et okei og et smil, håper Eskild er fornøyd med det. Enn så lenge.

“Kos deg med fadderungen din da, ta godt vare på han. Vær flink, sørg for å få i han litt mat.”

“Skal det,” sier Isak kort og lukker døra.

“Eskild igjen?” spør Even.

“Mm. Ville bare gi beskjed at han tok med seg Noora og Linn på loppis.”

“Så fint da,” smiler Even.

“Mmm. Sulten?”

“Veldig.”

“La oss gå på kjøkkenet og finne noe mat. Jeg som er sånn fadder, må jo få i deg noe mat,”

Isak ler, kjenner noe lette inne i han. Det må være følelsen av å kunne være alene med Even uten at han må vokte seg, at han ikke trenger å være lenket til rommets fire vegger, men kan bevege seg fritt i kollektivet.

 

.

 

“Takk for frokosten,” sier Even og smiler.

“Sorry at det ikke ble sånn fancy dagen derpå frokost med egg og bacon, tomater og ferskpressa juice. Har sykt lite penger akkurat nå,” sier han oppgitt. “Og så har tankene vært helt andre steder de siste dagene, så har ikke fått handla mat.”

“Det går bra. Hvordan endte du opp her egentlig? I kollektiv,” spør Even nysgjerrig.

Spørsmålet drar Isak ut av den fine bobla han befinner seg i, føler trykket er tilbake i brystet. Det er umulig å svare uten å tenke på moren sin, på sykdommen, på meldingene, på faren, på alt det vonde som har gjort at han havnet nettopp her.

“Eh- det er en lang historie,” sier han kort.

“Vanskelig å prate om?” spør Even og gir han et lite smil.

“Mmm,” nikker Isak. “Jeg hadde det liksom ikke så bra hjemme. Mamma var syk og pappa stakk av. En skikkelig kjip kveld møtte jeg Eskild og så tok han med meg hit, jeg var drita full og ville liksom ikke dra hjem. Og så ble jeg bare værende for de hadde et rom til overs jeg kunne bo på.”

“Oi, såpass.”

“Mmm.” Isak ser ned i bordplata, kjenner en klump i halsen.

“Du trenger ikke fortelle mer altså, om du ikke vil.”

Isak vil gjerne fortelle mer, være åpen og ærlig med Even, snakke om moren som er syk og som sender han meldinger ingen ønsker. Even har jo vært åpen med han, så han føler han kan være like ærlig tilbake, det gir mening liksom. Men akkurat nå så vil han bare tilbake i bobla, til det fine Even og han har sammen, bare smile og være glad.

“Jeg blir bare så sykt i dårlig humør av å tenke på alt det der,” sukker han. “Men en annen dag, da skal jeg fortelle.”

“Det går fint, du kan fortelle når du føler for det,” sier han med to oppriktig øyne rettet mot Isak.

“I dag vil jeg bare være glad sammen med deg.”

“Apropos det,” sier Even og ser på klokka. “Dessverre på tide å komme seg hjem. Må skifte før jeg drar på jobb.”

“Er klokka så mye allerede?”

“Ja, dessverre.”

De rydder av bordet, setter asjetter og bestikk i oppvaskkummen og den litt svette gulosten tilbake i kjøleskapet. Even går ut i gangen og setter på seg skoa, Isak følger bak og blir stående stirre på Even, føler at han savner han allerede, enda han ikke har gått ennå.

“Kan jeg følge deg?” spør Isak fort, klarer ikke gi slipp på Even ennå.

“Så klart.” Even lyser opp.

“Fint, da følger jeg deg hjem. Trenger uansett litt frisk luft,” ler Isak.

“Fortsatt skallebank?” Even himler med øynene.

“Eh, ja. Ble litt mye øl i går ass,” uffer han seg. “Men det måtte liksom til.” Ordene glipper ut av han, var egentlig kun ment for han selv.

“Måtte det?” Even rynker på nesa, forstår ikke helt hva Isak mener.

“Uhm- ja.” Isak føler svetteperler poppe opp i panna. “Tror ikke jeg hadde turt å be deg med opp ellers ass,” ler han nervøst.

“Hadde du ikke?”

“Så du ikke hvor nervøs jeg var _med_ all den alkoholen innabords eller?”

Isak biter seg i leppa, lukker øynene og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene sine, er helt varm innvendig, klarer ikke se på Even. Det koster å være ærlig med Even, men det føles samtidig litt godt også. Det er fint å ha _en_ person han ikke trenger å juge til.  

“Jo, jeg gjorde jo det.”

Plutselig kjenner han Even gripe tak i hendene sine, flytter dem bort fra ansiktet. Han åpner forsiktig øynene, ser rett inn i Even’s havblå øyne, kan lett drukne i de.

“Det var bra du turte da, for jeg hadde sikkert overanalysert situasjonen slik jeg alltid gjør og tenkt at du kanskje ikke var klar hvis du ikke hadde spurte meg.” Even lener seg frem og kysser han på munnen.

“Da var det bra jeg turte ja,” sier Isak ettertenksomt og gjengjelder kysset.

“Neste gang,” sier Even og presser pannene sammen. “Da bestemmer vi oss sammen.”

“Mmm.”

 

.

 

Gatene er fulle av folk, sola skinner, Isak føler seg både full og tom på en og samme gang - full av kjærlighet og tom fordi Even nettopp lukket døra til oppgangen og han er alene. Søndagen føles plutselig alt for lang, det er alt for mange timer igjen som han ikke har brukt for, som han gjerne skulle sett var forbi. Han vil ha mandag og Even. Mest av alt vil han bare ha Even.

Det vibrerer i lomma, gidder ikke sjekke hvem det er, er uansett ikke noe viktig, Even er jo hos seg selv og skifter til han skal på jobb. Jonas er sammen med Eva. Om det er en av gutta så skal de sikkert bare snakke om festen i går, om damer og nok en gang gjøre narr av Isak fordi han ikke klarte å skaffe seg et ligg. Det orker han bare ikke ta del i.  

Litt på impuls bestemmer han seg for å kjøpe is på Ice Crime. De har en sykt god salt karamellis der. Han vet han egentlig burde droppe hele greia, spare pengene og bare dra hjem, men fristelsen blir for stor. Det er ikke noe som venter han hjemme uansett, utenom en nysgjerrig Eskild kanskje og det kan han klare seg uten akkurat nå.

Det er kø i den lille iskrem sjappa, to stykker foran han og bak han kommer en gjeng med gutter. Guttene er høylytte, masete, tar mye plass og det tar ikke lang tid før Isak er irritert. Plutselig går det kaldt nedover ryggen hans.

_Fy faen, har du hørt eller? Erik så Tobias her om dagen, sto å klina med en fyr i dameklær utenfor en sånn homsebar like ved Tinghuset. Jævla disgusting liksom. Hæ? Tobias? Liker han pikk opp i toern liksom? Ja, tydeligvis. Skikkelig ekkelt ass. Det er faen meg ikke normalt._

Det knyter seg i brystet, en klump i magen har vokst seg stor på få sekunder. Han skulle ønske han klarte å snu seg, se guttene hardt inn i øynene og brøle til de, be de holde kjeft, men han klarer ikke, tør ikke, er ikke så modig. I stedet blir han stående lammet uten å få gjort noen ting. Han hører ikke en gang dama bak kassa snakke til han.

“Unnskyld, skal du bestille noe eller?” spør hun. “Hallo? Hallo! Om du ikke skal ha noe, må du nesten gå til siden så de bak deg kan bestille.”

“Faen, skal du ha noe eller?” spør en av gutta bak han. Det er ikke før en av guttene dytter hard til han at han kommer til seg selv.

“Hæ?”

“Hva slags is skal du ha?” spør dama bak kassa.

“Har ombestemt meg.”

“Herregud, hva er det med deg a? Er du helt homo eller?” spør en av guttene, får de andre til å bryte ut i latter.

Isak snur seg og går ut, har ikke lyst på noe is lenger. Han er kvalm, det kjennes ut som frokosten er på vei opp igjen. Ute av iskrem sjappa trekker han hetta over hodet, vil gjemme seg, ønsker ikke at noen trekke konklusjoner om legningen hans. Han vet det er ulogisk, ingen kan se det på han, se at han liker gutter, men likevel. Han vil bare gjemme seg, bli usynlig.

I et desperat forsøk på å drukne alt som lager kaos oppe i hodet, tar han fram telefonen og setter på N.W.A. på full guffe. Det hjelper ikke med musikk, ingenting kan overdøve de høylytte tankene som skriker fremst i hjernebarken.

Han ser meldingsvarselet på telefonen, ser at meldingen fra i sta ikke var fra noen av gutta, men moren. Klumpen i magen vokser seg enda større, vet hva som ligger der. Det er nok en desperat melding fra moren, nok et forsøk på å få han til å forstå at han ikke vil overleve uten Gud.

 _Jeg taler sannhet i Kristus, jeg lyver ikke! Min egen samvittighet bekrefter det i Den hellige ånd._ _Jeg bærer stor sorg i hjertet og plages uavbrutt. Vet du ikke at de som gjør urett, ikke skal arve Guds rike? Far ikke vill! Hverken horkarler eller avgudsdyrkere eller ekteskapsbrytere eller bløtaktige eller de som synder mot naturen, eller tyver eller havesyke eller drankere eller baktalere eller røvere skal arve Guds rike._

Det river i hjerterota når han leser meldingen fra moren, hun mener han synder. Han har ikke fortalt henne noe, så hun kan ikke vite noen ting, allikevel føles det som alle ordene hun sender han er rettet mot akkurat det faktum at han liker gutter, liker Even og at han er skyld i all lidelsen hennes.

Han tenker tilbake på samtalen med mormor, prøver å huske alt mormor sa om at han måtte tenke mer på seg selv og ikke på moren. Han har gjort det i over to dager, skjøvet problemene sine under teppe, ikke tenkt på moren, bare vært i Even-bobla, men nå vet han ikke om han klarer å komme tilbake dit. Veien synes alt for lang og humpete.

 

.

 

Idet han åpner døra til kollektivet kommer Eskild ut fra kjøkkenet. Det er helt tilfeldig, men Isak begynner virkelig å lure om Eskild bare vet når han kommer eller har stått og ventet på at han skal dukke opp.

“Hei, baby bean. Hatt en fin dag?” smiler han.

“Den har vært okei,” svarer han kort, biter seg selv i leppa.

“Er det noe i veien?” spør Eskild bekymret da han ser hvor trist Isak ser ut.

“Neida, alt er fint.” Han prøver å la smilet se så ekte ut som mulig, vil ikke at Eskild skal spørre å grave så  mye, vil bare komme seg inn på rommet og grave hodet i pute og la dagen forsvinne ut i intet.

“Sikker? Du ser så nedfor ut.”

Så klart han ser trist ut. Så klart Eskild ser det. Han hater at han er så transparent, at han ikke klarer å fake et skikkelig smil en gang.

“Det er bare noe familiegreier.”

“Vil du prate om det? Guruen har all tid i hele verden akkurat nå om du trenger det. Kanskje litt guru-advising kan hjelpe? Eller bare guru-lytting?”

“Nei, orker ikke prate om det. Men det går greit, du trenger ikke bekymre deg, Eskild.”

Isak tvinger fram et smil, vet det blir sånn halvhjerta, men klarer ikke mer. Klumpen i magen har formert seg, tatt bolig i halsen. Gråte fremfor Eskild er helt uaktuelt, herregud så pinlig det ville vært, han må komme seg inn på rommet før det skjer.  

Døra til rommet låses, vil ikke at noen skal komme brasende inn senere, vil være helt alene hele kvelden. Kan ikke snakke med Eskild, kan ikke fortelle hvorfor det er så kjipt, hvorfor han er så lei seg og i dårlig humør uten å fortelle om ting han ikke er klar for ennå. Han deiser ned i senga, presser hodet mot puta, kjenner putevaret sakte men sikkert blir vått. Det er ingen vits å kjempe imot, klumpen i halsen har materialisert seg i tårer som en etter en popper ut av øynene og renner sakte men sikkert nedover kinnene.

Kanskje mormor kan si noe fint, komme med noen kloke, trøstende ord? Han kan i hvert fall ringe henne og høre når hun skal til legen med moren.

Før han ringer, sender han en melding til Even. Kanskje han ser den mens han jobber og har tid til å svare. Det blir to enkle ord.

 **Isak** : savner deg <3

Han venter noen minutter, stirrer intenst på telefonen, håper dansende prikker vises i snakkebobla, men ingenting skjer. Even er tydeligvis for opptatt til å svare.

“Hei, det er Else.”

“Hei mormor, det er Isak.”

“Neimen, hei Isak-gutten min. Så hyggelig at du ringer mormor da. Går det bra med deg?”

“Jada,” sier han, ombestemmer seg like etterpå. “Eller nei, ikke helt.”

“Har det skjedd noe?” spør hun bekymret.

“Nei- eller- det er bare mamma. Det har vært stille fra henne i flere dager nå, tenkte at kanskje hun var på bedringens vei. Har faktisk klart å ikke tenke på henne på noen dager nå.”

“Men så fint da, at du har tenkt mindre på henne, ja kanskje til og med tenkt litt mer på deg selv?” avbryter mormor.

“Ja, har det. Men så fikk jeg nettopp noen meldinger av henne. Og da klarte jeg ikke å la være å ta de til meg. Hun retter liksom ordene direkte mot meg,” sukker Isak.

“Hva skrev mamma da?” spør hun.

“At hun har en stor sorg i hjerte og plages uavbrutt. Og så noe om man ikke arver Guds rike om man gjør feil ting. Og så ramser hun opp alle som hun faktisk mener gjør feil ting."

“Men du gjør da ikke noe galt gutten min?” sier mormor bestemt.

“Nei, jeg gjør jo ikke det,” sier han, kjenner fortsatt klumpen i magen, tenker at i mammas øyne og kanskje til og med mormors så gjør han faktisk det. “Men mamma tror det. Og-”

“Da er vi tilbake til det vi snakket om når du var hos meg Isak. Jeg vet det ikke er lett, men du må prøve å ikke bry deg så mye om de meldingene mamma skriver. Hun er syk,” formaner hun.

“Jeg vet,” sukker Isak. “Men du mormor?”

“Når skal dere til legen da?”

“Skal vi se, når var det igjen? Mormor er litt glemsk, må sjekke boken min. Har skrevet det opp. Bare vent litt.”

“Okei, jeg venter.” Han hører mormor legger ned telefonrøret og han tenker hun går bort til det lille bordet i stua og henter almanakken sin.

“Er du der, Isak?”

“Jada, mormor. Jeg er her.”

“Fint. Skal vi se. Legetimen er neste torsdag kl. 09.15.”

“Okei, kanskje vi kan snakkes etter dere har vært der, så får jeg høre hvordan det gikk liksom?” spør Isak.

“Det kan vi vet du. Du har vel ikke glemt at du skal komme og spise middag hos meg?”

“Nei, det har jeg ikke glemt. Glemmer ikke dine kjøttkaker så lett."

"Kanskje du kan komme den torsdagen, så kan vi prate sammen da?” foreslår mormor.

“Det hadde vært fint.”

“Da sier vi det gutten min. Mormor skriver det opp i boken sin, så glemmer hun det ikke.”

“Det er lurt.”

“Men hvordan går det med hu-”

“Du mormor,” avbryter Isak, vet akkurat hva hun skal spørre om. “Må nesten avslutte nå, har noen poteter på ovnen som nesten koker bort.”

“Ja, da må du nesten se til de. Så fint du spiser skikkelig middag da Isak-gutten.”

“Jeg prøver, blir ikke sånn som dine middager da. Gleder meg til den.”

“Det blir hyggelig. Gå å se til potetene nå. Ikke glem hva mormor har sagt nå da.”

“Neida, skal prøve å huske på det. Takk for at du ville høre på.”

“Vil alltid det gutten min.”

 

.

 

 **Even** : savner deg og <3

 **Even** : hatt en fin ettermiddag/kveld?

 **Isak** : igrunn ikke :-/

 **Even** : savnet meg så mye? ;-)

 **Isak** : nei

 **Isak** : eller jo, har det. Men det er ikke derfor ettermiddagen var kjip.

 **Even** : ååå. hvorfor da?

 **Isak** : skulle kjøpe is etter at jeg dro fra deg, overhørte noen gutter rett bak meg i køen. de sa sånne kjipe ting om homofile. skikkelig kjipe. At det var ekkelt og unaturlig liksom. høylytte var de også. :-/ jeg ble helt satt ut, fikk ikke med meg at dama bak kassa spurte om hva jeg ville ha, sto lenge og bare stirret tomt ut i lufta. så kjefta de gutta på meg fordi jeg ikke hørte etter, spurte om jeg var helt homo og så lo de bare….

 **Even** : åååh, Isak <3

 **Isak** : jeg bare dro derfra, orket ikke is.

 **Even** : nå ble jeg skikkelig lei meg. Får lyst å løpe bort til deg og holde rundt deg. <3

 **Isak** : <3

 **Isak** : ække noe til selskap nå ass, så det er like greit å bli hjemme. du er sikkert sliten etter å ha jobbet i hele dag også.

 **Even** : drit i om jeg er sliten da. betyr null. vil du jeg skal komme?

 **Isak** : sorry, orker ikke besøk nå :-/

 **Even** : sikker? jeg kan komme bort en liten tur.

 **Isak** : det går fint. skal legge meg snart uansett.

 **Even** : okei, møtes tidlig på skolen imorgen? ingen som har gym i første time… ;-)

 **Isak** : kan det <3

 **Even** : fineste <3

 **Isak** : fineste <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dessverre får vi noen homofobiske uttalelser i dette kapittelet. Verden er dessverre ikke perfekt. Men en hvis Even er kanskje det? <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! <3
> 
> Nok et kapittel er ferdig <3 Dette var vanskelig å skrive, ikke kun fordi det er trått å skrive, men fordi det var noen vanskelige ting å skrive om. Jeg lever meg jo litt inn i karakterene og når Isak har vanskelig for å si noe, så blir det ikke lett for meg heller. Heller ikke lett å være Even som kanskje må komme med noen råd. 
> 
> Det er best å ikke ha det travelt, for jeg har nok en gang skrevet et langt kapittel, haha :D Tror det blir standarden fremover, klarer aldri å fatte meg i korthet. Tror en oppdatering i uka også blir standard fremover. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Det er 45 minutter til skoletimen starter, det føles rart å sitte i guttegarderoben og vente på Even. Han er trøtt, usannsynlig trøtt etter nok en natt med lite søvn, sovnet kanskje sånn i to tida, han er ikke helt sikker. Han hadde hatt helt klart hatt godt av en halvtime til under dyna, men det ville bety at han gikk glipp av Even før skolestart og det var uaktuelt. Han trenger litt _Even_ nå.

Hodet er lent bakover mot den harde murveggen, øynene er igjen, det er nesten så han sover i det han hører døra åpner seg og lette skritt i hans retning. Han rykker til, åpner brått øynene, reiser seg umiddelbart, rødmer.

“Hei,” sier Even med lav, myk stemme.

“Hei,” svare Isak.

“Trøtt?” Even ser på han med milde øyne.

“Nei, ikke spesielt,” juger han.

“Ikke?” Even løfter øyenbrynene og Isak innser raskt at de mørke feltene under øynene han så i speilet i dag morges forteller en annen historie.

“Okei, jeg er stuptrøtt.”

“Fikk du ikke sove i går?” Even legger en hånd på skuldra han, trekker han til seg.

“Nei,” svarer han ærlig.

“Ikke jeg heller.” Even overrasker han. Hvorfor fikk ikke han sove da?

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør han nysgjerrig.

“Lå å tenkte på deg,” hvisker han.

“Ååå. Vet ikke helt hva du tenkte på når du tenkte på meg, men sorry for at jeg holdt deg våken liksom.”

“Det er ikke din feil da. Jeg ble bare så lei meg etter at vi tekstet i går, klarte liksom ikke få deg ut av tankene. Synes det var så kjipt det som skjedde på den is-sjappa,” sier Even og ser oppriktig trist ut.  

“Det var ikke noe hyggelig, nei,” sier Isak ettertenksomt, ser ned på skoene sine, kjenner det stikker i hjerte av å tenke på hva de sa.

“Akkurat som det ikke er vanskelig nok som det er, så skal man få høre sånt homofobisk bullshit i tillegg.” Even rister sørgmodig på hodet. “Du?” Han legger hånda si på haka til Isak og løfter den opp, lar de få øyekontakt.

“Ja?”

“Jeg har så lyst å gi deg en klem. Har hatt det helt siden i går. Kan jeg det?”

“En klem? Okei.”

Stemmen er spak, smilet litt sånn skjevt. Han har aldri vært noen stor klemmer, alltid følt det har vært litt rart, men vil Even gi han en klem, så skal han få lov til det.

Even tar et godt tak rundt han, legger hodet på skuldra hans, lar kinnene deres møtes og trykker til. Han er varm, kinnet hans er mykt mot hans og grepet rundt han er hardt, men likevel behagelig. Bortsett fra den klemmen fra mormor i forrige uke, så kan ikke Isak huske sist gang noen klemte han sånn som dette, så lenge og så hardt.

Det er litt uventet, men denne klemmen føles god, uendelig god, kjenner han kunne stått sånn i en liten evighet uten å bli lei, finner en slags trøst og trygghet i klemmen.

“Takk,” hvisker han.

“Du kan få så mange klemmer som du vil, som du ønsker, trenger, whatever liksom.” Ordene får Isak til å smile, kjenner han kan gjerne klemme Even herfra og ut i evigheten hvis det er mulig.

“Takk, tror nok jeg vil ha flere etterhvert.”

Idet de løsriver seg fra hverandre føler Isak seg litt lettere, hjerte føles merkelig nok ikke så tungt.

“Jeg vet alt om hva sånne kommentarer gjør med en. Det gjør det vanskeligere å være den man vil være. Det var ihvertfall sånn med meg. Jeg gravde meg bare lengre inn i den trygge bobla jeg var i.”

“Mhm,” nikker Isak bekreftende.

“Etterhvert så innså jeg at det alltid vil være noen der ute som som synes dette er unaturlig og ekkelt. Og det vil alltid være noen som bruker homo som et skjellsord. Og det rettes mot folk uavhengig om du er homofil eller ikke. De kunne like gjerne spurt om du er en jævel. Hvis jeg skulle vente med å være meg selv til sånt ikke fantes, så ville jeg aldri kunne være meg selv. Jeg innså at jeg aldri ville være hundre prosent glad, man blir jo sjelden det hvis man gjemmer seg eller undertrykker den man virkelig er. Det var i hvertfall ikke jeg. Jeg har det i hvertfall mye bedre nå enn jeg hadde det. Kanskje du vil få det bedre også?”

“Du har vel rett i det, men det er bare at-”

Isak pauser, biter seg hardt i leppa, synes det er vanskelig å prate, fortelle om alt som plager han, kan ikke dumpe alle problemene sine på Even, han er jo ikke psykologen hans heller liksom. Det kan jo avskrekke ethvert menneske og han vil ikke at Even finner ut at han ikke orker alt maset med Isak og tar sekken sin og drar.

“Men jeg mente det ikke sånn direkte til deg da, at du må gjøre noe akkurat nå. Jeg vil ikke presse deg til å gjøre noe du ikke er klar for. Du skal bruke den tiden du trenger,” forsikrer Even. “Ville bare du skulle vite at ting _kan_ bli bedre, de blir nok bedre også.”

“Ting er bare litt komplisert, det er ikke _en_ ting liksom, det er ikke bare stygge kommentarer fra randome idioter som gjør det tungt for å si det sånn, men flere som gjør ting vanskelig,” sukker Isak, kjenner det snører seg til i brystet, slik som det alltid gjør når han tenker på alt som gjør ting slitsomt og komplisert. “Familieting blant annet.”

“Hvis du vil prate om det, så kan vi gjerne det.”

“Ikke nå i hvert fall, blir i så sykt dårlig humør av det. Ødelegger hele dagen min, klarer ikke fokusere på det jeg skal. Tror et par lærere vil være enig i det siste,” sier han snøftende, ler en litt sånn rar latter, til tross for at det ikke er noe morsomt i det hele tatt.

“Vi kan møtes senere i dag og prate da hvis du vil. Eller ikke prate, det kan du bestemme,” foreslår Even og gir han et mykt smil.

“Det vil jeg gjerne, møte deg altså, så får vi se.” Isak vil ikke love noe, sånn i tilfelle han ikke orker å fortelle noe akkurat nå.

“Så fint, møtes etter vi har spist middag?” foreslår Even.

“Gjerne!”

Det oppstår en stillhet, de bare står og ser på hverandre, smiler.

“Men du?” spør Isak nølende.

“Ja?”

“Kan vi kanskje gjøre noe som vil gjøre ting litt lettere akkurat nå?”

“Hva da?”

“Kysse litt,” sier han nølende og rødmer.

Om han vil, så kan han bare trekke Even inntil seg og stjele et kyss eller hundre, trenger liksom ikke be om det, spørre om lov. Han vet de er på bølgelengde, at Even vil det samme som han. Det er bare at han glemmer det litt, for alt er så nytt, så uvant.

“Du vet du ikke trenger å spørre om det,” svarer Even som om han kan lese tankene hans. “Men altså, helt greit om du gjør det, for du er så søt når du spør og får sånne røde kinn. Og da får jeg så sykt lyst å kysse deg liksom.”

“Søt.” Isak himler med øynene, merker kinnene blir enda rødere.

“Søt ja,” ler Even, plasserer et kyss på hvert kinn.

“Neiass.” Isak flytter hendene opp til ansiktet, vil gjemme forlegenheten.

“Det er ikke noe vits i å argumentere mot det. Det hjelper ikke hva du sier, du _er_ søt.”

Søt liksom? Isak er ikke spesielt interessert i å være det, er jo bare jenter og babyer som er det, ja og valper og kattunger da, men når Even sier det han sier og kysser han på den måten, så er det kanskje ikke så ille likevel?

Even lener seg fremover, tar tak i overleppa til Isak og biter forsiktig på den før han lager små kyss med leppene. Isak møter han, kysser lett tilbake før intensiteten øker og tungene møtes. Det skjer alltid noe når de kysser, Isak glemmer tid og sted, alt som er vanskelig forsvinner liksom litt og alt er bare så himla fint.  

Even er den som går først denne gangen, Isak må bare bli igjen litt og samle tankene. Han føler seg bedre enn han gjorde da han sto opp, Even sa flere fine ting, nøstet litt opp i knuten i brystet, gjorde det litt lettere å smile, litt lettere å tenke og bare være Isak.

Det føles som han er et museskritt nærmere mål og det føles bra. Før han går ut i gangen, ut til den virkelige verden for øyeblikket, til norsktimen, til Jonas og gjengen og alt det innebærer, må han sende en melding til Even. Må fortelle noe han burde ha sagt før han gikk.

 

 **Isak (08:01)** : vi må kysse mer, ting føles lettere etterpå :*

 **Even (08:01)** : mission accepted

 **Even (08:02) :** :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

 **Isak (08:02):**  <3

 

.

  


_Neste time så skal vi snakke mer om cytologi. Jeg vil at dere skal lese gjennom kapittel 2 til neste gang, og så må du og partneren din svare på spørsmålene på arket som dere får utdelt nå._

“Skal vi bare svare på to spørsmål hver?” spør Isak Sana idet de tar i mot arkene som kommer fra læreren. “Eller vil du at vi skal sitte sammen og skrive?”

“Vi kan svare på to spørsmål hver, om du bare gidder å vise litt innsats og ikke bare kopiere et halvbra svar fra google.”

Sana setter de mørke øynene i han, minner han på hvor dårlig jobb han hadde gjort sist gang de hadde innlevering sammen. Han husker det godt, hadde sittet på rommet sitt uten å klare å konsentrere seg, tenkte bare på Even, på at han hadde kalt han søt, hadde lurt på om han flørtet med han. Det hadde vært umulig å få noe fornuftig ned på papiret, hadde valgt en enkel løsning, kopiere fra google.

“Skal skrive noe skikkelig bra denne gangen,” lover Isak.

“Helt sikkert?”

Sana ser nølende på han, virker ikke helt som hun tror på det han sier, har vel merket at han ikke har vært helt fokusert de siste ukene.

“Kors på halsen, ti kniver i hjerte, mor og far i døden liksom.”

“Kors på halsen?” Sana hever øyenbrynene spørrende. “Trodde ikke du var religiøs jeg, men bare trodde på naturvitenskap og evolusjonsteorien?”

“Sant, er så lite religiøs som det går an å bli, stryk det første.”

“Jeg skal huske på det du sa der. Om du suger, så bytter jeg bio-partner,” truer hun.

 _Suger_.

Ordet får Isak til å rødme, får han til å tenke på fredagen. Han må bite seg selv i leppa for å ikke begynne å le, kan for all del ikke le nå, det ville være plent umulig å forklare hvorfor. Han hadde ligget lenge våken på fredag og tenkt på Even, på sex, på å suge, om hvordan det er å ha en annens pikk i munnen, om Even liker å gjøre det, om han selv vil klare å få det til uten å brekke seg uavbrutt. Han hadde til og med gått ut på kjøkkenet, hentet seg en banan og prøvd. Det hadde vært et totalt mislykket forsøk, han hadde så klart brekt seg, bananen hadde delt seg i to og det eneste han kunne gjøre var å spise den opp.

“Hva tenker du på?” spør Sana.

“Bananer,” sier han åndsfraværende.

“Hæ?”

“Eh- jeg bare fikk så lyst på banan. Dritsulten ass.”

Sana ser på han med et underlig blikk, munnen snurpet sammen.

“Forresten, husk at det er kosegruppemøte på torsdag,” sier Sana, hiver sekken på ryggen og går mot døra.

“Er det?” Han hadde helt glemt kosegruppa allerede, det var så teit, kjærlighetslek og sånne dustete ting. Jaja, han fikk jo tid sammen med Even da, så det var kanskje ikke så ille likevel.

“Hadde du meldt deg inn i den gruppa vi har på face, så hadde du visst det, Isak. Du bare har å dukke opp, hvis ikke så bytter jeg bio-partner, switcher med Sara.” Hun snur seg og skuler bort på Isak.

“Serr?”

Han sperrer øynene opp, kan ikke tenke seg noe verre enn å være bio-partner med ekskjæresten i et helt semester. Sara som ikke gjorde noe annet enn å snakke dritt om andre, gjør sikkert det fortsatt for alt han vet. Han måtte være mer psykolog enn kjæresten hennes. Sara som presset de ekle puppene sine mot brystet hans mens de lå i senga og klina. Hadde han egentlig noe fint å si om Sara? Ja, det måtte være at hun aldri ble klar for å ha sex med han. Det var han jævlig glad for.

“Serr! Sees på torsdag. Be there or be dead.”

Isak er ikke helt sikker på om hun vinker til han eller om hun prøver å mimikere en eksplosjon med hånda, ville ikke vært forundret om håndbevegelsen skulle etterligne hans død.

 

.

 

“Hvorfor var du helt død i chatten i går a?” spør Mahdi. “Hadde du ikke strøm på telefonen igjen eller?” gliser han og dytter ertende til Isak som sitter på benken i skolegården og spiser lunsj.

“Fyllesjuk, det ble litt mye øl og jay liksom.” Han rister oppgitt på hodet, tygger på en brødskive med svett First Price gulost.

“Jay?” nesten roper Magnus. “Faen, røyket du jay på lørdag?”

“Eh- ja,” svarer han spakt.

“Hvor fikk du det fra liksom? Og hvorfor fikk ikke jeg noe hæ?”

“Even.”

Det er ikke vits å juge, Jonas var jo der å røyka han og. Han kjenner en uro i kroppen, det er litt vanskelig å snakke om Even, om at de røyka sammen. Det burde jo ikke være det, han kan jo røyke med han uten at det betyr noe som helst. Men det betyr jo noe, Even betyr noe, nei han betyr _alt_ og han er redd det synes, at det er åpenbart at Even betyr noe for han, at de skal tro det er noe mellom de.

Kanskje det bare hadde vært bra at de tror det? Magnus kunne liksom spurt om det var noe mellom de og så kunne han bare sagt ja og så var katta ute av sekken liksom. Så fikk det gå som det går.

“Du er ikke den eneste, Mags. Jeg fikk ikke noe jeg heller,” sier Jonas indignert.

“Det gjorde du vel,” stønner Isak.

“Etter at jeg fant dere bortgjemt, sittende i badekaret og var nesten ferdig ja. Og det var Even som tilbød meg jay, ikke du.”

“Er det så rart, det var hans jo,” klager Isak, hever stemmen.

“Hæ? Satt du i badekaret og røyket med Even?” spør Magnus.

“Ja, er det så jævla rart?” Han stapper resten av brødskiva i munnen.

“Neida. Men du vet, det blir ikke så mye damer på deg på den måten. Sitte bortgjemt i et badekar med Even liksom. Folk kan tro du er homo vet du,” ler Magnus.

Det stikker i brystet til Isak. _Folk kan tro du er homo_. Hva mener han med det? Er det så ille da? Hvorfor ler han sånn? Vil han ikke like det om han var homo? Han vil så gjerne spørre han, spørre hva faen han mener med det, men tunga slår krøll på seg, frykten tar overhånd, han klarer ikke. Det blir ikke noe outing av seg selv, ikke i dag heller, trenger enda litt mer tid på å bli klar.

“Kanskje det bare er fordi jeg henger sammen med deg at jeg ikke får dame, folk tror jeg er dum og desperat akkurat som du,” parerer han, overrasket han klarer å fyre av en kommentar så lett, hjernen føles som sirup, til tross for at Even fylte han opp med energi med den kyssinga og lovnader om å møtes i kveld. “Det blir ikke mye damer om du er det, har du ikke merka det?” Han ler, orker ikke ha dårlig samvittighet for kommentaren, tenker at såpass må han tåle. Jonas og Mahdi bryter ut i latter.

“Fy faen Issy, det-” Mahdi rister på hodet, latteren bryter frem og avbryter han, må tørke vekk lattertårer med håndbaken. “Det der var jævla lættis.”

“Du er så drøy noen ganger ass,” ler Jonas.

“Dust!” sier Magnus mutt.

“Men han har jo et poeng da Mags,” sier Mahdi. “Damer liker ikke desperate gutter. Utenom Vilde da, hun er den eneste jeg vet om som kunne falt for det.”

Plutselig kommer Chris bort til de, har en yoghurt i hånda, ser på Isak, gir han et megetsigende blikk. Samtalen de har stopper opp, gutta ser på Chris, så på Isak og så tilbake på Chris, småler litt.

“Halla, Isak,” sier Chris, mumler litt, har en skje med yoghurt i munnen.

“Hei.”

Isak ser på henne med et litt forundret blikk, lurer på hva hun vil, albuer samtidig Jonas for å få han til å slutte å le sånn, skjønner at de tenker på samtalen de hadde på vei til festen på fredag. Han gløtter bort på Magnus, ser han er sprekkferdig av latter, ber han holde kjeft med et strengt blikk, ønsker virkelig ikke at han skal buse ut med noe tull nå, vet jo at han ofte snakker som han ikke har noe filter eller noen hjerne på plass.

“Det er kosegruppe møte på torsdag, ville bare minne deg på det.” Hun sleiker skjea, lar den rotere mellom leppene, ser intenst på Isak.  

“Jada, jeg kommer jeg.”

“Fint om du gir beskjed til Even også. Ser at han heller ikke er medlem av gruppa på face. Hva er greia deres egentlig?” spør hun.

“Hæ? Greia våres?”

Hjertet til Isak begynner å banke fort, han kjenner varmen stige. Hva mener hun? Oppdaget hun noe på kosegruppemøtet? Var det hun som kom inn på guttedoen? Hundre spørsmål raser gjennom hodet på et tiendedels sekund.

“Ja, at dere ikke er medlem i gruppa, vi legger liksom ut viktig informasjon der,” forklarer hun da Isak ikke sier noe mer.

“Åja, sånn å forstå. Nei, vi har bare glemt det. Eller i hvertfall jeg, aner ikke hva greia til Even er.”

“Sånn å forstå? Hva trodde du jeg mente egentlig? At dere hadde en greie?” Chris ler.

“Hæ? Eh- nei. Trodde ikke noe jeg Chris” stotrer Isak.

“Greit, men vær der! Vi skal fortsette med den kjærlighetsleken og denne gangen slipper dere ikke unna. Jeg så dere sneik dere ut. Capish?”

“Okei.”

Isak klarer nesten ikke å snakke, hjernen går på høygir, lurer på hva Chris _egentlig_ mente. Var det et skjult budskap der? Det virker litt rart, Chris pleier jo ikke snakke i koder, legge igjen ting mellom linjene, er mer rett frem, syke vitser og generelt mye tull. Han konkluderer med at Chris ikke vet noe, at måten hun ordla seg på bare var tilfeldig og ikke nøye planlagt.

“Å fy faen,” utbryter Magnus idet Chris har gått. “Så dere det eller.”

“Øh, umulig å ikke se det. Tror Chris fortsatt har en crush på Isak,” ler Mahdi.

“Det er ikke gjensidig ihvertfall,” offer Isak seg.

“Tror du lett kunne skaffa deg et ligg der ass.” Magnus dulter bort i Isak.

“Er ikke interessert,” svarer Isak oppriktig.  

“Men kosegruppa, driver du fortsatt med det der?” Jonas ler oppgitt.

“Faen ass, det der er så jævla sært liksom,” gliser Mahdi.

“Jeg kan fortsatt ikke skjønne det. Hooke chicks på kosegruppe møte.” Magnus ler også nå.

Alle har tydeligvis fortsatt en mening om han og kosegruppa. Han kan jo ikke være uenig da, kosegruppa er både sært og teit, at han ble med viser bare hvor desperat han egentlig var, hvor forelska han var, hvor mye han ville være sammen med Even. Kosegruppa er så langt fra han som det går an å være, han skjønner gutta lurer. Han hadde jo aldri joina om det ikke hadde vært for Even.

“Jeg veit, det er skikkelig teit. Kan likeså godt innrømme det, det var en jævla dårlig ide å prøve å hook chicks der. Vilde og Chris er bare så- ja, dere hørte henne. Kjærlighetslek liksom. Så jævla tragisk.” Isak kan ikke annet enn å le, latteren velter frem i han.

“Skjønner ikke hva du tenkte på,” skratter Magnus.

“Nei, jeg var vel desperat da,” sier Isak og tenker at det er vel noe av det mest ærlige han har sagt til gutta på lenge. “Den der kjærlighetsleken var jo bare så tragisk, Even og jeg bare stakk av, gikk ut en tur til det var over. Det var sånn holde hender og si positive ting om sidemannen. Måtte klemme hverandre og.”

Pulsen hans er høy, det føles som han kjører en berg og dalbane. I det ene øyeblikket kjører de sakte oppover, så stuper de ned i en loop og magen vrenges, før de flater ut igjen et øyeblikk og et nytt stup kommer. Men når gutta ser på han og ler, så ler han med, sånn på ekte og ikke en tilgjort latter. Midt oppi alt, så føles det litt godt, endelig bånder de over noe, ler sammen uten at det føles kleint.

“Men du driter vel i kosegruppa nå? Du skal vel ikke dit på torsdag?” lurer Jonas.

“Kan ikke, Sana har sånn seriøst blackmaila meg til å møte opp.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Hæ?” Jonas ser spørrende på han.

“Ja, hun truer med å bytte bio-partner. Sier hun vil be om å få jobbe sammen med han derre Alfred slik at jeg får Sara som partner.”

“Hva faen?” Jonas ler så han rister nå. “Det er jo helt sjukt. Vil hun gjøre det?”

“Vet da faen, men tør liksom ikke ta sjansen. Hun virka dødsseriøs. Ga meg der Sana blikket. Det er uaktuelt å ha Sara som bio-partner i et helt semester altså.”

“Ja, det er jo helt krise,” sier Jonas og får alle til å nikke.

“Sana er skikkelig badass,” gliser Mahdi.

En dag skal han takke Sana, takke for at han fikk en grunn til å bli. Takke for at hun var med på å gjøre kosegruppa til en frisone, et sted han kan henge med Even uten at gutta stiller så mange spørsmål. For selv om kosegruppa er jævlig sært, så er gutta heldigvis enig at alternativet verre.

 

.

 

“Planer på fredag?” spør Jonas i det de får satt seg på trikken på vei hjem fra skolen.

“Nei, det blir vel til at jeg bare å stikke hjem og se på TV eller noe. Du da?”

“Lyst å bli med på kino? Eva har besøk av kusina si og skal ut.”

Kino med Jonas på fredag passer bra, fint å gjøre noe med bare han. Det er litt enklere da, mindre fare for at ting blir kleint, i hvert fall når Magnus ikke er der. Han liker Magnus altså, det er ikke det, men det blir ofte litt slitsomt når han er som han er, når hooking med damer er det eneste som står i hodet på han. Det er ikke bare Magnus sin feil at han føler det sånn, han har like mye skyld selv - om ikke mer, det er jo han som har problemer og ikke takler ting.    

Og Even, han skal jo uansett jobbe, så han får han ikke møtt uansett. Så ja, det passer egentlig bra med kino. Et par timer med avslapping, uten at de trenger å si noe som helst, la alle problemer være igjen hjemme, bare følge med på en film og spise popkorn.

“Hvem sier vel nei til kino?”

“Ingen? Vil se the Nice Guys. Skal være sykt morsom. Ryan Gosling og Russell Crowe.”

“I’m in, Ryan Gosling er digg!”

Ordene ramler ut av han. Han rødmer, skulle så inderlig ønske han hadde en spol-tilbake knapp. Ikke det at Ryan Gosling ikke er digg, han er superfin, skikkelig eyecandy, men han vil jo ikke at Jonas skal vite det.

“Digg?” Jonas løfter spørrende på øyenbrynene, ler litt.

“Eh- bra da. Sånn flink skuespiller,” stotrer han. “Spilte sykt bra i La- uhm- Drive!”

“Haha, du hørtes helt ut som Eva. Hun sa også at han var digg, men hun mente faktisk digg som i eyecandy da. Sa hun hadde sett han i en sånn teit musikal.”

“Hæ? Har han spilt i en musikal?” spør han påtatt overraska, vil ikke innrømme at han faktisk har sett filmen.

“Jupp.”

Han sier til Jonas at han skal vaske leiligheten og sikkert gjøre noen lekser idet han hoppet av bussen. Det blir en kjapp tur innom butikken, kjøpe enda noen pakker med nudler, billig fiskegrateng som sikkert ikke har mye fisk i seg, kjøttdeig på supertilbud, en pose med gulrøtter, knekkebrød, et stort glass med syltetøy og en klase bananer. Noe mer har han ikke penger til.

Han har skyndt seg hjem, småløpt hele veien, har ingen tid å miste, må få spist og lest litt i biologiboka før han skal dra igjen. Nå sitter han på rommet, sluker nudler og leser om cytologi, tenker han må komme i gang om han skal få Sana fornøyd. Telefonen er lagt bort, lyden er skrudd av, vil ikke forstyrres. Det er jo smart å bruke tiden fornuftig, lese mens han spiser, han har jo ikke tid til å gjøre noe etterpå, da skal han jo treffe Even. De har allerede avtalt å møtes i seks-tida.

Han får lest igjennom kapittelet, gulet ut det han tror er viktig, det går litt tregt, må lese setninger to ganger for å få med seg hva som står der, klarer ikke samle tankene fullt og helt om biologien. Tanken på at han skal møte Even, få være sammen med han hele kvelden, forhåpentlig kysse masse presser seg lengre og lengre frem i hjernebarken, helt til det er alt han kan tenke på.

Spørsmålene om cytologi forblir ubesvart, klarer ikke konsentrere seg om å få noe fornuftig ned på papiret, han har ikke så mye tid igjen heller. Må nesten sette på seg joggeskoa og løpe om han ikke skal bli for sen.

Isak løper ned trappa, ut døra og bortover gata. Forrige gang han løp sånn på vei til Even, da han bare fikk ti minutter med han før han måtte gå igjen. Herregud så utilfredsstillende det hadde vært. Ti minutter liksom, aldri i verden om det noen gang kommer til å være nok.

Nå skal det bli lenger, nå skal de være sammen så lenge de vil. Han aner ikke hva de skal gjøre, Even hadde skrevet han hadde en plan, men ikke utdypet noe og Isak hadde ikke spurt. Det hadde ikke passet seg, satt jo på trikken med Jonas og la fredagsplaner med han.

Det går bra, han er ikke redd, bare glad og spent, vet at Even sikkert har tenkt på noe fint. Det blir ikke noen dype samtaler i dag, orker ikke, ikke etter gårsdagen som ble så kjip. Han vil bare være glad og nyte Even i kveld, er så lei av at fine opplevelser, som møtet i garderoben i dag tidlig, alltid blir etterfulgt av noe dritt. Det er som universet ikke vil at han skal være seg selv og ha det bra.  

I kveld vil han være Isak, fullt og helt, han vil snakke om ubetydelige ting som musikk og filmer, tulle, le og kysse så klart. Kysse masse. Shit, han håper Even tar han med et sted de kan kysse.

Han ser Even før Even ser han. Han står der, lent opp mot veggen utenfor inngangen der han bor, fikler med noe i hånda. Håret hans ser fortsatt ut som en gullkrone, olajakka og buksene sitter perfekt på den slanke kroppen. Hjerte gjør et hopp, sommerfuglene gjør sin vante entre og han kan ikke annet enn å smile.

“Halla.” Even smiler i det han ser Isak.

“Hei,” svare Isak, har så lyst å kysse han, ser seg omkring, ser alt for mye folk. Det blir kun et smil i Evens retning. Even bare smiler tilbake, øynene plirer, ser ikke ut til at det gjør så mye.

“Tenkte vi kunne dra et sted. Fikk låne bilen av pappa.” Even rasler med bilnøklene.  

“Hvor hen?” spør Isak spent.

“Ikke så langt, bare opp til Grefsenkollen. Vet om et fint sted der. Et sted vi kan være litt for oss selv, høres det greit ut?”

“Mmm.”

Isak nikker bekreftende gjentatte ganger. For bare et par uker siden hadde han vært dritnervøs, sånn jeg-holder-på-å-dø-fordi-du-snakker-til-meg og tenkt at å være alene med Even på Grefsenkollen ville bli hans sikre død, nå er han litt mer avslappet, litt mer trygg. Han vet jo at Even vil det samme som han nå, det gjorde han jo ikke da.

“Fint, bilen står like borti her.”

“Okei.”

Bilturen opp til den lille parkeringsplassen ved Grefsenkollen tar i overkant et kvarter. Even setter på litt musikk, det blir Nas, de snakker litt om løst og fast.

“Jeg kommer aldri til å ta lappen ass,” bekjenner Isak.

“Hæ? Hvorfor ikke?” Even høres overraska ut, ser kjapt på Isak før han fester blikket på trafikken igjen.  

“Nei, det er alt for skummelt liksom. Herregud, kjøre rundt i en svær bil med så mange biler rundt deg hele tiden. Nei takk!” Isak rister på hodet.

“Jeg skal ta deg med å øvelseskjøre jeg,” ler Even.

“Neiass, det kan du bare drite i. Øvelseskjøre med deg liksom? Det er helt uaktuelt.”

“Hvorfor det? Tror du jeg skal bli helt gal og gjøre noe crazy shit mens du kjører eller?” Han ler fortsatt.

“Nei, nei, det var ikke sånn jeg mente. Jeg bare- hadde liksom- eh- ikke klart å konse hvis du satt ved siden av meg.” Isak rødmer av sin egen erkjennelse. “Du er liksom litt for fin.”

“Off, nå må du slutte med det der tullet.” Evens kinn er blodrøde.

“Er ikke tull da,” sier Isak. “Har du forresten glemt det vi snakket om i går?”

“Hmm. Snakket om i går? Hva var det?” spør Even, svinger til venstre mot Grefsen i Sinsenkrysset, kjører videre ved siden av trikkeskinnene.

“Det der Stortingsvedtaket.”

Stemmen er spak, han kjenner sine egne kinn fort farges røde, kikker beskjedent ned på hendene sine. Han aner ikke hvorfor han nevnte det, det der Stortingsvedtaket var jo bare en teit og dum greie, egentlig ganske flaut selv om det lå noen viktig ord godt pakket inn i mye fjas. Men når Even umiddelbart starter å le, når øynene blir smale som streker og smilerynkene popper opp en etter en, så er det ganske greit likevel.

Han merker det svulmer voldsomt i brystet, tror han aldri kan få nok av latteren hans og hvordan ansiktet brekker opp og blir som en stor sol liksom når han ler.

Framme ved Grefsenkollen tar Even styringa igjen, viser vei gjennom et skogholt, de går i underkant av et par minutter før trærne blir færre og færre og en fantastisk utsikt over Oslo åpenbarer seg.

“Det er en benk her vi kan sitte på,” sier Even og går med bestemte skritt.

“Shit, for en fin utsikt, kan ikke tror jeg ikke har vært akkurat her før.”

De blir sittende mot hverandre, beina skrevs over benken uten rygg. Utsikten er fin den, du ser hele Oslo og fjorden i det fjerne, sola har farget himmelen rød, men Even er faktisk hakket finere.

“Greit å dra opp hit?”

“Perfekt. Helt perfekt.”

“Bra med litt frisk luft da.” Stemmen til Even er full av lett latter.

“Ja, ikke sant. Norske ungdom trenger mer frisk luft ass. Bra tiltak dette her.”

“Enig, jeg sitter alt for mye inne. Hører på musikk, ser på filmer - masse filmer og sluker memes på 9gag. Memes-folderen min på laptopen er sikker hundre ganger større enn den der alle skoleoppgavene lagres.”

“Jeg har merka det,” ler Isak. “Du er memes-master, har svart belte liksom.”

“Du får si ifra hvis det blir for mye. Jeg kan bli litt intens i perioder.”

“Skjønner ikke hva du mener, synes du er akkurat passe jeg.”

“Så bra.”

“Jeg er sånn master i FIFA da. Der går nesten all min tid,” ler Isak. “I fjor ble det nesten mer FIFA enn skolearbeid liksom. Eskild, han leker litt pappa innimellom. Han var litt bekymra jeg måtta ta første året om igjen, trua med å ta fra meg konsollen om jeg ikke gjorde lekser,” sier Isak fortsatt leende. “Ikke så greit å være ufornuftig 16 åring og bo alene.”

“Bra du har blitt fornuftig 16 årig nå da, for du har vel det?”

“Tja, 16 har jeg i hvertfall blitt. Om jeg er så fornuftig vet jeg ikke. Her om dagen brukte jeg penger på brus, potetgull og sjokolade i stedet for melk og brød og sånn”

“Jaja, noen ganger må skeie ut litt. Bare du hører på Eskild og gjør leksene dine så.”

“Ja, sånn at jeg faktisk ikke må dumpe et år mener du?” ler Isak, kjenner seg både lett og glad.

“Ja, for jeg kan med hånda på hjerte si at det ikke er noe å hige etter. Trust me!”

Hæ? Tar Even tredje skoleår på nytt? Er det han sier nå? Det visste han ikke. Eller gjorde han det? Det er noe som demrer for han langt bak i hodet. Vilde kom jo med noen rykter om Even for noen uker siden, hun sa noe om at han var homofil og bipolar, kanskje hun nevnte det også? Det kan godt hende, det eneste han husker er at han sona ut etter at Vilde sa han var homofil.

“Så du tar siste skoleår om igjen?” spør han, prøver å virke uberørt, vil ikke lage noen stor greie ut av det, sier ikke noe om de ryktene han hørte, tenker han kan spare han for det.  

“Jeg hadde en lang, kjip periode før jul i fjor, mista masse skole, så jeg tar tredjeklasse om igjen ja.”

Even stemme er lav, men blikket viker ikke, øynene hans stirrer intenst på Isak. Det går tusen tanker gjennom hodet på Isak, lurer på hva han skal si, vil ikke si noe feil, noe upassende for han ser at dette er noe som beveger han. Han ser rundt seg, vil forsikre seg om at det ikke er noen andre der, så tar han forsiktig tak i hendene til Even, lar fingrene deres flettes sammen.  

“Men det er ikke så galt at det ikke er godt for noe da,” sier han og smiler, ser Even studere han, det popper opp en rynke i panna.

“Hva mener du?”

“Vi hadde sikkert ikke møttes ellers. Du vet- om du ikke måtte ta det siste skoleåret om igjen liksom. Vet ikke med helt med deg, men jeg- uhm- jeg er ihvertfall sinnsykt glad for å ha møtt deg.”

Det oppstår en stillhet, det eneste du hører er summing fra byen nedenfor de. Isak svelger hardt, kjenner hjertet slår fort, er usikker på om han har sagt det riktige. Øynene til Even vandrer fra han til de flettede hendene og tilbake til Isak, det gjør han engstelig.

“Når du sier det på den måten, så høres det ganske fint.” Even tar hånda til Isak opp mot munnen, kysser den lett. “Hvis det var akkurat det som skulle til for at vi skulle møtes, så er jeg glad det skjedde jeg også. Jeg har aldri følt det sånn her noen sinne.”

“Har du ikke?”

“Nei.” Even rister lett på hodet.

“Ikke jeg heller.”

Avstanden mellom dem er plutselig mindre, Isak vet ikke helt om det er Even eller han som har flyttet på seg, samme kan det være egentlig. Han lener seg fremover, lar pannene deres møtes. Hjertet eser ut til trippel størrelse, banker ukontrollert, men lykkelig, kan nesten ikke tro det Even nettopp sa til han.

_Jeg har aldri følt det sånn her noen sinne._

Ordene risses inn i hjerte som en permanent tatovering. Dette fortjener noe tilbake.

“Vet du hva?”

“Nei.”

“Du er liksom grunnen til at jeg vil være den jeg egentlig er, være fri og leve ekte.”

Summingen fra bilene nedenfor blander seg sammen med bankende hjerter, lett fuglesang og trær som svaier lett i vinden. Munnen til Even beveger seg lydløst, som om han prøver å si noe, men må teste det ut for seg selv først.  

“Oi, det var fint sagt. Vet ikke om noen har sagt noe så fint til meg noen gang jeg.” Even presser leppene deres sammen i et lydløst takk som varer i flere minutter.

“Du vet at jeg prøver, ikke sant?” spør Isak da leppen glir fra hverandre, får umiddelbart behov for å forklare seg.

“Prøver? Hva da?”

“Å være mer meg selv eller den jeg egentlig er liksom.”

“Jeg vet det.” Even stryker tommelen over kinnet hans. “Nå kjenner ikke jeg deg så godt ennå, men føler og tror du blir mer den du egentlig er for hver dag jeg.”

“Synes du det?”

“Ja.”

“Sorry at det tar så lang tid da, gjør det liksom ikke med vilje.”

“Med vilje? Ingen som tror det. Det er da heller ikke noe å si sorry for.”

“Jeg skulle så gjerne ropt det ut, men det er ting som er vanskelige.”

Even’s tommel stryker varsomt kinnet hans, lager sirkler med lette bevegelser. De små, fine ordene han sier lagres rett på hjertet, det føles så godt, så beroligende. Kan liksom ikke skjønne at Even kan være så fin, så fantastisk, hvordan han alltid klarer å si de rette tingene til han. Han lukker øynene, trekker pusten, kjenner det strammer til i brystet, tar tak i de myke hendene hans, fletter fingrene løst sammen, kjenner han trenger en motvekt til trykket i brystet.

“Husker du jeg sa at mamma var syk?”

“Har ikke glemt det, nei.”

“Hun er tidvis psykotisk, har angst og sånn. Sikkert en eller annen form for depresjon også. Jeg vet ikke helt. Det er ganske så kaotisk til tider. I tillegg er hun kristen, har forøvrig arvet det av mormor. Jeg kan ikke helt huske hvor lenge det har pågått, kanskje et år eller noe, men hun har hatt en sånn hang-up på på sin egen tro. Den har blitt sykt viktig virker det som. Og siden jeg ikke tror sånn som henne, så sender hun meg sånne syke bibelvers om den hellige ånd, dommedag, evig fortapelse, at jeg kommer til helvete om jeg ikke tror. Masse sånt tull.”

Ordene renner ut av han, han snakker fort, kanskje for fort, blir brått usikker på om Even fikk med seg alt han sa. Håper virkelig det, orker ikke gjenta alt det der, det var vanskelig nok å si det første gangen.

“Oi.”

Even ser på Isak med store øyne. Isak lar han ikke si noe mer, må bare få ut alt han har på hjertet før det automatisk sier stopp, før han ikke orker mer og ordene stopper opp i halsen.

“Mormor sier det er sykdommen som snakker og ikke henne. Hun sier at jeg ikke skal tenke så mye på de meldingene hun sender og hun har kanskje rett i det hun sier, men hun vet heller ikke at jeg liker gutter. Jeg klarer ikke la være å bekymre meg for at mamma og mormor ikke vil akseptere meg for den jeg er.” Isak puster tungt, biter seg selv hard i leppa, prøver å flytte fokus fra trykket i brystet. “Ja, så- vel- så sånn har jeg det da,” avslutter han og trekker oppgitt på skuldrene.

“Det var ganske så heavy. Så trist at moren din er syk. Jeg vet jo hvor slitsom det er for andre når man er syk på den måten.”

“Joa, men at hun er syk er liksom ikke så ille. Eller jo det er ille det også, vil jo ikke at hun skal være syk liksom. Men det betyr ikke så mye som den tros-hangupen hvis du forstår. Verre er det at hun og mormor kanskje ikke vil akseptere meg på grunn av troen deres.”

“Så kjipt at det er slik.” Even trekker seg enda nærmere, lar armene hvile på skuldrene, masserer lett bakholdet hans. “Jeg vet liksom ikke helt hva jeg skal si, skjønner at ting er vanskelig.”

Han føler seg litt lettere, det virker som om noe av trykket i brystet letter i det alle ordene er sagt, i det han har fortalt Even mye om det som holder han tilbake. Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk, fokuserer på sin egen pust, på Even’s hender i hans hår.

“Synes du er flink og modig jeg.” Ordene drar han tilbake til Even, han åpner forsiktig øynene.

“Virkelig?” spør han nesten hviskende. “Føles ikke sånn.”

“Du lot jo meg kysse deg på den festen og neste gang vi traff hverandre, så spurte om vi kunne gjøre det igjen. Og nå har du sittet her og snakket rett fra hjerte, har du ikke?”

“Jo, har det,” nikker Isak.

“Ingenting som er modigere enn det.”

“Takk.”

Even lar fingrene vandre fra nakken til Isak’s kinn, stryker varsomt kinnene med tomlene, smiler forsiktig. De sitter sånn, bare ser smilende på hverandre i flere minutter.

“Mormor sa jeg måtte tenke litt mer på meg selv, ikke så mye på mamma,” sier han til slutt ettertenksomt.

“Hun har kanskje rett i det?” spør Even prøvende.

“Hun har vel det, det er jo det jeg gjorde i helga,” sier svarer han med et skjevt smil.  

“Veldig glad for det, forresten,” smiler Even.

“Det er jeg også, sykt glad faktisk.” Han klarer ikke la være å smile, det føles godt.

“Etter det lille jeg har hørt om mormoren din, så virker hun som en smart dame.”

“Hun er vel egentlig det.”

“Er det en ting jeg tror veldig på så er det at det ikke hjelper å gjøre alle andre glad hvis du ikke er glad selv. Og noen ganger så må man gjøre ting som kanskje ikke alle er fornøyd med. For det er jo ditt liv du skal leve, ikke noen annens.”

“Ja, det er bare ikke alltid så enkelt.”

“Vet det.”

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Har lyst på en sånn klem igjen jeg.”

Even sier ikke noe, bare krummer armene rundt Isak, trekker han til seg, lar de bli ett. Varsomt lar han hendene stryke ryggen hans og Isak kjenner at kroppen gir litt etter, de stive musklene slapper litt mer av.

“Hvor kommer du egentlig fra?” spør Isak da de glir fra hverandre igjen. Even rynker på nesa, ser litt rart på han.

“Nei, jeg er født og oppvokst i Oslo da, men mamma er fra Tromsø og pappa er fra Asker.” Isak begynner bare å le, latteren sitter løst og ruller ut av munnen, det føles så herlig.

“Eeeh? Hvorfor ler du sånn?” spør Even forundra, skjønner ikke en dritt.

“Nei, det er bare at- jeg mente liksom ikke sånn bokstavelig. Det var mer sånn- eh- hva skal jeg si? Du er liksom så sykt fin, skjønner liksom ikke at det finnes sånne som deg. Hvor kan man få tak i flere liksom? Verden trenger det ass.” Isaks bekjennelse får kinnene hans til å farges røde.

“Verden trenger flere? Øh, tror det holder med en av meg.” Even himler med øynene.

“Etter i kveld er jeg overbevist om at flere av deg trengs.”

“Du altså-” sier han brydd og dytter borti Isak.  “Nei, du får spørre mamma og pappa da. Kanskje de vil lage flere?” Even hever lekent med øyenbrynene.

“Neiass, off, det skal jeg helt klart ikke spørre de om. Herregud, så kleint.” Han slår hendene for ansiktet, flau, vil ikke tenke på foreldrene til Even på den måten.

 

.

 

Bilturen hjem går alt for fort, han ville gi slipp på Even. Det pleier jo nesten alltid å skje noe dritt etter en fin kveld, så han vil holde på han så lenge som mulig, utsette det universet tydeligvis har planlagt for han.

“Du, har du lyst å bli med på kino i morgen?” spør Even i det de svinger inn i gata der han bor.

“Seff!”

Han sier ja uten å tenke. Kanskje han kan lure universet i samme slengen? Hvis han gjør så mange fine ting med Even som mulig, kanskje det fucker opp systemet, gjør universet så forvirra at det krasjer som en gammel og ustabil stasjonær pc? Han tester gjerne den teorien for å si det sånn.

“Kult! Har lyst å se the Nice Guys.”

“Okei, ser gjerne den.”

“Jeg bestiller billetter. Tidlig eller sent?”

“Samme for meg, er ledig hele kvelden jeg.”

“Da ser jeg hva som er ledig og så kan vi meldes, okei?”

“Sure thing.”

“Hørt så mye bra om den filmen, skal være veldig morsom.”

“Morsomme filmer er bra.”

Morsomme filmer er bra helt klart, han er glad i komedier, passer veldig bra når ting er kjipe, men hvordan skal han klare å se en hel film med Even leende ved siden av seg? Han har jo smilerynkene og de smale øynene til Even risset inn i hjerte. Dette lover ikke godt, han er dødsdømt. Ikke en mørk kinosal engang kan forhindre at dette går galt. Kanskje det er dette som vil bli hans endelikt? Kanskje står det på onsdag en liten artikkel i Aftenposten?

_Isak Valtersen (16), døde tirsdag kveld etter å ha vært på kino med Even Bech Næsheim. De lo seg gjennom store deler av filmen, men plutselig segnet Valtersen om. Livreddende tiltak ble umiddelbart satt i gang, men livet sto dessverre ikke til å redde - hjertet var oppsvulmet til det ugjenkjennelige. Trolig dødsårsak; de smale øynene og smilerynkene til Bech Næsheim. Bech Næsheim er brakt inn til avhør og vil bli siktet for uaktsomt drap. Forsvareren sier at Bech Næsheim stiller seg uforstående til siktelsen, er sikker på at han ikke er stand til å ta livet av Isak Valtersen på den måten og er sønderknust over dødsfallet._  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere. Ny uke og nytt kapittel. Det er ikke lett å være forelsket Isak når alt han vil gjøre er å være sammen med Even, men livet også inneholder andre ting som venner og skolearbeid. 
> 
> Heads up: det kan ta litt ekstra tid før neste kapittel kommer. Jeg skriver jo så ulidelig tregt og derfor tar ting tid. Når man i tillegg skal ta igjen tapt søvn (fordi man ikke har klart å legge seg i tide pga skrivinga, hehehe) og livet skjer, ja da kan det gå litt mer enn de planlagte syv dagene til neste kapittel. Hold ut <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

**Jonas (17:45)** : ay, bro

 **Isak (17:47)** : halla

 **Jonas (17:47)** : hva skjera?

 **Isak (17:47)** : ikke no

 **Jonas (17:47)** : lyst å henge? spille fifa eller no?

 **Isak (17:48)** : kan ikke, må gjøre lekser

 **Jonas (17:48)** : så lekser fremfor fifa? redd for å tape eller? ehehehe

 **Isak (17:48)** : haha, ja særlig! Jeg er FIFAMASTER og det vet du.

 **Jonas (17:48)** : skulle ikke du gjøre lekser i går også forresten?

 **Isak (17:49)** : det er så sykt mye å gjøre i biologien liksom. Ivar er ikke spesielt grei ass...

 **Jonas (17:49)** : blir du rævkjørt av Nicolaysen? LOL

 **Isak (17:49)** : eh… noe sånt noe ja.

 **Jonas (17:49)** : høres ikke spes godt ut ass. men snakkes da.

Isak stirrer på skjermen, på samtalen med Jonas. Han har jo ikke jugd, ikke sånn direkte da, han sitter jo med biologiboka oppe, skriver på oppgaven han og Sana skal levere inn.

Likevel stikker det i hjerte, skal jo ikke gjøre lekser hele kvelden, blir i underkant av en time eller noe. Han kunne dratt til Jonas etter han var ferdig. Men det går jo ikke, skal jo på kino med Even da, har avtalt å møtes på Ringen kino kl. 19.30, filmen starter et kvarter senere.

Han vet han ikke kan holde på sånn her veldig lenge, holde Jonas i mørket, ikke la han ta del i noe som er så viktig for han som det Even er. Det er ikke rettferdig mot Jonas, som har latt han ta del i sine innerste tanker, gleder og bekymringer, som delte så mye når han ble forelska i Eva for snart to år siden.

De er bestevenner, har vært det siden de bånda over dinosaurer i førsteklasse. Innerst inne så tror han at Jonas vil akseptere ham som den han er, men det dukker alltid opp noen irrasjonelle tanker og sperrer utsikten til fornuften, gjør han så forbanna usikker, får han til å tenke på alle mulige worst case scenarioer.

Han er glad de skal treffes på fredag, dra på kino og få litt tid alene. Kanskje han kan snakke med Jonas da? Fortelle om Even, om følelsene sine, om alt egentlig.

Han er også glad han skal treffe Even etterpå. Kanskje de kan snakke litt mer etter kinoen, hjelpe han på veien, hjelpe han til å bli litt modigere? Tenker at om det er noen som kan hjelpe han med akkurat det, så er det Even - det beviste han i går.

 

.

 

Høstdagen minner mer om en sen sommerdag. Sola skinner, det er ekstra varm ute, nesten 15 grader, vindstille og ikke en sky på himmelen. Likevel har mange folk funnet veien til Saga Kino denne torsdagskvelden. Isak ser seg omkring, ser etter Even, men kan ikke se at han har kommet ennå. Ikke så rart, han er tidlig ute.

Den lange, smale benken utenfor kiosken er nesten full av folk. Han er heldig, finner en plass helt på enden inn mot hjørne på rommet, legger jakka si ved siden av seg, må ta av plass til Even, sørge for at han får et sted å sitte også mens de venter på at kinoen skal begynne.

Han klarer ikke sitte rolig, trommer hendene hvileløst mot låret, er både spent og glad, håper Even dukker opp snart. Øynene vandrer, iakttar alle folka rundt han, lurer på hva alle tenker på.

Midt i en tankerekke, ser han en høy, blond fyr øverst i trappa. Isak snur seg fort, ser at det er Even. Han er slående pen der han går nedover trappa, er umulig å ikke legge merke til det.

Uansett hva han måtte mene, han er overbevist om at Even kunne vært modell, alle ser jo det. Alle utenom Even selv da. Han har skifta klær. Den grå hettegenseren er bytta ut med en rutete skjorte, den stramme overkroppen synes godt under den hvite t-skjorta. Buksene er blå og litt baggy. Et smykke henger rundt halsen, kranser de prominente kragebeina han flere ganger har sett for seg å kysse.

Han blir brått usikker, hvorfor har Even skifta klær, pynta seg til og med? Burde han ha gjort det og? Ser ned på seg selv, kommer plutselig på det, han skulle jo skifte genser før han dro. Flekken med fiskegrateng lyser mot han, ser dobbelt så stor ut enn den gjorde hjemme. Faen også! Hvordan kunne han glemme det?

Ikke nok med at han går med de samme klærne som på skolen, han har en stor flekk på genseren. Herregud så flaut. Han føler seg brått dum og usikker, Even kommer garantert til å merke det. Om han ikke sier noe, så tenker han nok sitt.

“Halla.”

“Hei.”

Stemmen og smilet til Even er som en mirakelmedisin. Den teite matflekken blir automatisk skjøvet bakover i bevisstheten. Isak bare smiler, kjenner kriblinger bre seg utover fra et punkt i magen, helt ned til tærne, ut i fingerspissene og opp til hodet, har så sykt lyst å gi han et kyss, et sånt lett, uanstrengt kyss på munnen som man gir noen man liker veldig godt, men han tør ikke, er ikke helt der ennå. Even vet det, bare smiler bredt til han, viser at det ikke gjør noe. Isak flytter jakka si, legger den i fanget, så Even kan sette seg ned.

“Klar for film?”

“Klar som et egg!” svarer Isak fortsatt smilende.

“Vil du ha noe godis eller?” spør han og nikker mot kiosken. ”Jeg tror jeg skal ha litt smågodt, fikk så sykt lyst på noe søtt nå.”

“Nei, tror ikke det. Har ikke så mye penger akkurat nå,” sier han og trekker oppgitt på skuldrene.

“Jeg skal jo spandere på deg.”

“Du trenger ikke det, går fint uten ass. Hvor mye skylder jeg deg for kinobilletten forresten?”

“Skylder meg? Ikke noe,” sier han, ser forvirra bort på Isak.

“Hæ? Greit at jeg har lite penger, men jeg må jo betale for billetten.” Isak er like forvirra, rynker panna.

“Ehhh- jeg tenkte at dette var en date jeg og at jeg skal betale for billetten liksom.” Even lener seg fremover, passer på at ingen andre hører han, hvisker ordene i øret til Isak mens kinnene hans farges røde.

“Date?” rødmer Isak, vet plutselig ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg, er glad han sitter for bena kjennes plutselig ut som gele.  

“Eh- ja-,” svarer Even lavmælt, flakker med blikket, ser plutselig veldig usikker ut.

“Ååh.”

Kinnene brenner, han kjenner pulsen stige, hjertet banker frenetisk, minst to ganger fortere enn normalt. Ikke fordi han er redd, langt derifra, nå er han bare overveldet, ganske overraska, men mest av alt sykt glad. Even mener de er på date liksom.

“Hva tenkte du det var?” spør han forsiktig.

“Nei- uhm- jeg har liksom ikke tenkt så mye på det. Oppe i hodet mitt skulle vi liksom bare på kino sammen.”

Han ser ned i gulvet, klarer ikke holde blikket til Even. Kjenner seg brått ufattelig dum, tenker han burde ha skjønt det, at dette skulle være en date. Han er riktignok veldig uerfaren når det gjelder sånne ting, kan ikke skryte på seg så mange dater akkurat, men likevel, han er jo ikke helt hjernedød heller da. Eller kanskje det er nettopp det han er?

Herregud så pinlig, blir invitert på date med verdens fineste og så skjønner han det ikke selv. Han bør få en medalje for dette, sånn stor gullmedalje med snor han kan henge rundt halsen, og et diplom der det står _gratulerer med 1. plass i kategorien verdens største kronidiot._

“Er det greit da, at det er en date liksom? Vi kan-”

“Så klart. Veldig greit,” avbryter han, ser opp på Even, nikker bekreftende gjentatte ganger, vil så gjerne forsikre Even om at det er greit. “Jeg er bare ikke så god på dette her jeg,” unnskylder han seg, ønsker ikke at Even skal tro han har gjort noe dumt, at han blir usikker på situasjonen eller seg selv.

“Ikke jeg heller,” bekjenner han. “Burde kanskje ha sagt noe om at det var en date da jeg spurte om vi skulle dra på kino.”

“Neida, det går fint,” hvisker han.

“Helt sikker?”

“Ja.” Han ser på Even og smiler. “Men jeg har ikke pynta meg da,” glipper det ut av han, gir seg selv automatisk en imaginær facepalm. For en teit ting å si.

“Gjør ikke noe, du er like fin uansett.”

Isak får så lyst til å ta tak i han, legge armene rundt han, la den ene hånda forsvinne i håret hans mens han kysser han fra sans og samling. Kanskje til og med snike en hånd under skjorta, kjenne den myke huden mot sine fingre. Han blir sittende, litt fraværende og stirre på joggeskoa sine. Lysten og frykten kjemper hardt side om side, begge vil så gjerne gå seirende ut av den indre kampen.

Besluttsomt tar han tak i jakka si, brer den forsiktig over seg selv og låret til Even, prøver å gjøre det så diskret og naturlig som mulig, vil ikke vekke oppsikt. Så sniker han forsiktig hånda under jakka, leter til han finner Even’s og fletter fingrene sammen.

Hjertet banker ukontrollert da Even ser på han, gir han et smil og trykker håndflatene enda mer sammen. Herregud så kjekk han er, det smilet gjør at det går rundt for han, føler han kan besvime hvert øyeblikk. Isak har så lyst å si noe, ha en normal samtale med Even, men det virker som hjernen har tatt kvelden, låst igjen døra til talesenteret og gått hjem for kvelden. Han får ikke fram et ord, må bare innse at forelskelsen har tatt innersvingen på han nok en gang.

“Men skal vi gå å finne noe godis eller?” spør Even og bryter stillheten.

“Eh- kan vi bare sitte her litt til,” spør Isak, trykker lett hånda til Even.

“Okei, vi kan sitte litt til,” smiler han og trykker lett tilbake. “Vi kommer ikke til å gå glipp av noe uansett, er jo så sykt mye reklame før filmen uansett.”

“Det var det jeg tenkte og.”

Isak kikker rundt seg, ser folk som går opp og ned trappa, inn og ut av kiosken. Det er voksne par, en og annen eldre mann og mange ungdommer. Ingen stirrer på de, peker eller sier noe. De ser riktignok ikke at fingrene deres er flettet sammen, jakka skjuler jo det, men likevel. Det føles som en ny liten seier.

De blir sittende å prate litt før de går inn i kiosken, hendene er fortsatt flettet sammen. Even holder samtalen i gang, snakker entusiastisk om alle filmene han har lyst å se. Han digger filmer, ikke noe tvil om det og Isak kjenner han kunne sittet i en evighet og hørt på Even snakke. Ikke bare om filmer, men om hva som helst i grunn.  

De bestemmer seg for dele en pose fylt med utvalgt smågodt. Even velger en del søte og syrlige ting, mens Isak er mest keen på det som er surt. Noen sjokoladebiter havner også i den lille posen.

“Jeg er så glad de fant ut at de måtte bytte ut papirposen med plast,” utbryter Even i det går mot kassa for å betale.

“Ja! Sykt irriterende å høre den knitringen når du skal se på film.”

“Helt enig, det er helligbrøde å ødelegge en filmopplevelse på den måten ass, blir så sinnsykt irritert, får lyst å kjefte,” ler han.

“Helligbrøde, faktisk,” sier Isak og ser på Even.

“Ja, faktisk. Det kan ødelegge hele opplevelsen.”

“Okei, skal huske det. Best å være helt musestille da, for å ikke påkalle Bech Næsheims vrede,” ler han.

“Nei, du bør passe deg asså.”

Even har bestilt plasser helt bakerst, liker å sitte der, har full oversikt over lerretet da, kan ta hele filmen inn, slipper også å ha noen bak seg som bråker. Isak setter seg ned, tar opp mobilen, skal sjekke at lyden er skrudd av, ser en melding fra Jonas. Han leser den kjapt.

 

 **Jonas (19:47)** : billetter til the Nice Guys i boks. 135 kr :)

 

“Faen,” utbryter han høyt i det han ser hva Jonas har skrevet.

“Hva skjer?”

Even snur seg spørrende mot han. Isak lurer et øyeblikk på om han skal juge, si han har glemt å gjøre noe, men ombestemmer seg fort. Even er jo den ene han virkelig er ærlig med, kan ikke endre på det nå, det vil jo lage det komplette kaos.

“Jonas teksta meg. Vi skal på kino på fredag og han har fiksa billetter til oss. Hadde helt glemt at vi avtalte å se the Nice Guys.” Isak synker enda lenger ned i setet, kjenner musklene automatisk spenne seg, klasker innsiden av håndflata mot pannen gjentatte ganger.

“Hæ? Glemte du det?” spør Even og ler.

“Eh ja.” Isak slår hendene for ansiktet, føler seg både skamfull og dum på en gang. “Jeg ble bare så ivrig når du spurt om jeg ville bli med på kino at jeg rett og slett glemte det,” mumler han flau.

“Awww, så søtt!” hvisker han.

“Vet nå ikke helt jeg-” sukker Isak.

“Det er litt søtt, men litt kjipt og da, ser den. Hva skal du gjøre?” spør Even lavmælt.

“Nei, jeg får bare se filmen to ganger da.”

“Får håpe filmen er bra da.”

Han hører Even humre ved siden av seg. Og ja, det er jo litt komisk da, klare å si ja til samme film med bare noen timers mellomrom, han må jo innrømme det. Likevel det er umulig å le, er bare irritert over at han klarer å rote det til så fælt.

“Ja. Faen ass, hvorfor skal hjernen kortslutte bare fordi man er forelska liksom.”

Isak mumler det mest til seg selv. Jævla dopamin, serotonin og alt det der, skulle så gjerne ønske han kunne halvere dosen. Det er jo umulig å fungere normalt om dagen.

Plutselig kjenner han Even tar tak i hånden hans, lar fingrene flettes i hverandre. Han skvetter litt, ser overrasket bort på Even. Det er blitt mørkt i kinosalen, kan likevel se konturene av et ansiktet, av et bredt smil. Smilerynkene trenger han ikke lys for å se, de kan han utenat allerede, hadde naila en sekser om han hadde kommet opp i muntlig eksamen i de rynkene.

“Det går bra,” beroliger han. “Du skulle bare visst alt det rare jeg har gjort du. I går for eksempel, da sto jeg nede å venta på deg med nøklene til boden.”

“Boden? Er det sant? Du dikter ikke bare opp en historie for at jeg skal føle meg bedre nå?”

“Nei,” sier han og trykker lett til Isak’s hånd, lener seg mot han og hvisker han i øret. “Det er ikke bare du som er forelska.”

Det rykker til å kroppen, sommerfuglene trenger seg fram fra den innvendige tåka som plutselig kom rullende inn, vingeslagene visker sakte men sikkert bort all irritasjon. Han har jo skjønt det, Even liker han veldig godt, hadde jo ikke sovet over, tatt han med på kino og kysset sånn som han gjør hvis ikke. Likevel gjør det noe med han når Even sier det på den måten, når han forteller han rett ut at han er forelska i han.

Isak klarer seg gjennom hele filme, dør ikke når Even ler så han griner, det er et lite mirakel for Even ler masse og høyt. Filmen er morsom, veldig morsom. Det er lenge siden han har ledd så mye selv, det føles godt, le uanstrengt og oppriktig, har jo ikke vært så mye av det i det siste.

Idet de skal gå ser de et par sitter tett omslynget i en av soafene midt i salen, kysser mens teksten ruller over lerretet. Isak klarer ikke ta øynene fra dem, skulle ønske han kunne gjøre det samme, sitte og kysse sånn åpenlyst uten å bry seg om verden rundt. Drømmer om at Even og han også kan gjøre det en dag.

Ikke det at han er så veldig keen på sitte sånn på utstilling og kline egentlig, det er i grunn ikke helt han, men det hadde vært fint å gjøre det likevel. Bevise homofobe idioter, religiøse fanatikere og ikke minst han selv at sofaen passer helt utmerket for to forelska gutter også.

Neste gang de skal på kino tenker Isak, da skal han bestille billetter, finne en romantisk film, han har skjønt at Even er oppslukt av episke kjærlighetshistorier, og da skal det bli både sofa og klining.

Det vanskelige Isak hadde planer om å snakke med Even om må vike, det får han ta senere, på torsdag kanskje? Er lei av å måtte forholde seg til alt som er vanskelig, alt som gjør at det det snører seg i brystet og fremkaller den vonde klumpen i magen. Nå vil han bare at den gode følelsen i kroppen blir værende så lenge så mulig.

Hele bussturen fra stoppet ved Rådhuset og til Brugata sitter han bare og tenker Even’s lepper, har så sykt lyst å kysse han, kjenne alle de gode følelsene boble i han. Snart skal de skille lag, han må hoppe av bussen i Brugata, mens Even skal sitte på to stopp lenger. Vet ikke helt om han klarer det, en hel dag uten et eneste kyss. Even skal jobbe i morgen kveld, så da blir det ikke rom for noe kyssing da heller.

Isak ser på klokka, den er snart halv elleve, lurer på om det er greit å invitere Even med seg hjem, om de andre i kollektive vil bry seg. Det trenger jo ikke bli så lenge, kanskje bare et kvarter eller en liten halvtime. De skal jo være stille, bare ligge litt i senga og kysse litt. Om han er heldig klarer de å snike seg inn på rommet uten at noen ser eller hører de.

“Har du lyst å bli med meg hjem en liten tur?” spør Isak brått, han må bare ha litt mer av Even.

“Nå?” spør Even tilbake.

Isak ser seg rundt, det er mange folk på bussen til å være så sent, det sitter to gutter ved siden av de og prater. Blir brått usikker på hva han skal si, vil ikke si noe som kan avsløre han, selv om gutta ikke ser ut til å enser de en gang.

“Ja, har liksom noe jeg vil vise deg,” forklarer han, lener seg så framover, ser Even gjøre de samme. “Må nesten få vist deg noe.”

“Okei.” Even nikker ivrig, ser ut til å ha skjønt tegninga.

“Så bra.”

Det viser seg at Even er like sulten på kyssing som Isak. De sniker seg lydløst inn på rommet hans, han husker å låse døra denne gangen, har ikke lyst på noe overraskelsesbesøk i kveld. I det nøkkelen er vridd om ser de på hverandre med sultne blikk, klarer ikke komme seg bort til senga en gang, blir bare stående rett innenfor døra med leppene presset mot hverandre, hender i hverandres hår.

Plutselig banker det på døra, Isak ignorerer det, orker ikke at noen skal forstyrre Even-tiden hans.

“Skal du ikke svare,” hvisker Even mellom to kyss.

“Nei,” mumler Isak, dytter tunga si inn i Even’s munn. Små stønn forlater Even i det tungene deres møtes.

“Isak, jeg vet du er der inne. Ser skoa dine,” sier Eskild fra den andre siden av døra.

“Opptatt,” stønner Isak.

“Har du besøk?” spør Eskild.

“Hæ?”

Faen. Hvordan klarte Eskild å finne ut det, de har da vært stille, har de ikke? Even har riktig nok lagd noen deilige lyder, kanskje han og, er brått ikke sikker, men de kan da ikke ha vært så høylytte?

“Ja, jeg ser det er sko utafor døra de, de er hverken dine eller mine. Og i hvert fall ikke Noora eller Linn sine, de bruker ikke joggesko i størrelse 43. Er det han der Even? Fadderbarnet ditt?” Eskild pauser, venter på at Isak skal svare, men Isak sier ikke noe. “Greit, jeg skal la deg og hvem det nå er du har på besøk være i fred. Vi kan snakkes senere.”

“Takk,” mumler Isak.

“Han er ganske så nysgjerrig han Eskild.” Even ler inn i munnen til Isak.

“Gjett om,” stønner Isak.

“Er litt søtt da.”

“Mindre prat, mer kyssing,” ber Isak innstendig, presser leppene sammen igjen, dytter tunga nok en gang inn i Even’s munn, tvinger han til å stoppe å prate.

De står sånn og kysser, ingen vet hvor lang tid det er gått, men plutselig ringer telefonen til Even. Han lar den ringe ut, men det hjelper ikke. Telefonen begynner bare å ringe på nytt.

“Faen,” mumler Even, kjenner det vibrere i lomma.

“Kanskje- det er- viktig,” mumler Isak tilbake mellom kyssene.

“Kan- nesten- virke sånn,” sukker Even.

“Ta den du,” sier Isak og lar leppene motvillig gli fra hverandre.   

Even tar telefonen når den ringer for tredje gang, snakker i korte setninger, stønner og sukker, virker litt irritert og utålmodig på en gang, som om han bare vil bli ferdig med samtalen og fortsette der de slapp. Isak har flyttet seg, sitter på kanten av senga og studerer Even, følger hver bevegelse han gjør, ser hvordan han himler med øynene, de utrolig vakre øynene.

“Aaah, mamma ass,” stønner Even da han avslutter samtalen.

“Okei.” Isak bare smiler.

“Lurte på når jeg kom hjem. Klokka var jo over elleve og det er skole i morgen, herregud ass. Jeg er 19 liksom.”

“Aww. Var hun bekymret for Even-gullet?” spør Isak ertende og ler, ser Even’s kinn farges røde i løpet av et tiendels sekund. Score! Han gir seg selv en imaginær high-five for det.

“Vær så snill,” ber han og himler med øynene.

“Hva mener du, Even-gullet? Skal jeg slutte å kalle deg Even-gullet, Even-gullet?” fortsetter han, ser kinnene få en enda dypere rødfarge. Even går mot han, dytter han ned på senga.

“Dust.”

Even legger seg oppå Isak, tar tak i armene hans, låser de over hodet, kysser han gjentatte ganger på halsen. Isak gisper etter luft, kjenner hele kroppen ta fyr, det går ilinger gjennom hele han. Han er virkelig ikke forberedt på dette, planen var jo bare å få Even til å rødme, ikke få Even oppå seg, kyssende på den måten her.

Det rykker i pikken, kjenner det strammer seg til der nede. Om Even fortsetter mye lenger nå, kommer bulen til å vokse og han er ærlig talt ikke sikker på om han klar for det akkurat nå. Det er tirsdag, de skal på skolen i morgen, moren til Even har allerede mast på han at han må komme hjem og gud vet hva Eskild gjør akkurat nå. Kanskje han står utenfor døra og lytter? Det hadde ikke overrasket han.

“Du, vi bør kanskje slutte?” sier Isak, klarer ikke holde blikket til Even, lukker øynene et øyeblikk.

“Ja?” Even stopper ikke, bare fortsetter å overøse han med kyss.

“Så ikke moren din begynner å mase igjen. Vil ikke at du skal få bråk liksom,” forklarer han, kjenner pikken bli stivere for hvert kyss, kjenner buksa er alt for trang, lurer på hvor lenge han må vente før han får den av seg etterpå.

“Så det er det du bekymrer deg for?” spør Even lekent, ser opp på Isak, hever øyenbrynene og presser skrittet mot Isak’s.

“Eh- ja-”

Skal han være ærlig så er det noe helt annet som skremmer han mest. Lurer mest på hva som kommer til å skje om Even oppdager at han er på vei til å få en skikkelig boner, hva skal de gjøre med den liksom? Er ikke forberedt på at hverken han eller Even skal gjøre noe med den akkurat nå, trenger seriøst mentalt å forberede seg til det.

Han stønner svakt, kjenner bulen i buksa plutselig har fått selskap. Oppdagelsen farger kinnene hans røde, musklene spenner seg ufrivillig, ligger stiv under Even - ja på flere måter enn en for å si det sånn. Han lukker øynene, banner lydløst, er sikker på at Even føler hvor anspent han er, føler seg teit fordi han ikke klarer å slappe av, for at han er sånn her.

“Du har rett, vi bør slutte,” sier Even og ruller av Isak.

“Jeg har dessverre det,” sier Isak lavmælt, sukker og åpner øynene, ser forsiktig bort på Even et øyeblikk, hører hjerte slår taktfast under genseren.

“Kanskje vi kan fortsette en annen dag?” spør Even, stryker han brystet.

“Mmm,” mumler han, lukker øynene igjen, klarer ikke se på Even, blir plutselig grepet av en vond tanke om at Even er skuffet. At han føler seg lurt, at han ledet han til å tro det skulle skje noe og så avviser han Even når de så vidt har begynt.

“Isak?”

Hundre tanker svever rundt i hodet hans, den gode følelsen han normalt fylles opp med når Even sier navnet hans drukner i indre støy. Ingenting kan veie opp for den klumpen som har formet seg, lagt seg nede i magen, materialisert seg i nok en bekymring. Isak åpner øynene, ser forsiktig bort på Even, lurer på hva han _egentlig_ tenker.

“Ja?”

“Det går fint.”

“Sorry, det er ikke meninga altså, bare slutte sånn mens vi nettopp har starta. Jeg hadde liksom ikke tenkt at det skulle gå så langt. Ser at det virka sånn på bussen.”

“Vi har det i ditt tempo, er helt greit det. Og du må ikke tenke sånn da. Det var jeg som bare ble revet med. Beklager. Det var virkelig ikke meninga.”

Stemmen til Even er myk, føles merkelig nok oppriktig, han smiler skjevt mot han. Anspentheten slipper slipper likevel ikke taket, han klarer ikke helt å overbevise seg selv om at Even synes dette er greit.

“Ikke din feil da, bare jeg som er så jævla rar.” uffer han seg, ser unnskyldende bort på Even. “Jeg burde vel være klar for dette her, for noe mer, for hele pakka liksom.”

“Er det det du tror?” spør Even overraska.

“Vel- burde jeg ikke det da?”

“Nei, det synes jeg absolutt ikke. Eller-,” Even stopper opp litt, som om han leter etter det rette å si. “-det er fint hvis du er klar, men det er også helt greit om du ikke er det.”

Isak hjerte gjør et hopp, blir om mulig enda litt mer forelska. Hvordan er det mulig å være så oppmerksom, så omtenksom, så perfekt liksom? Klumpen i magen smelter som snø på en varm vårdag, igjen er det bare vingespennede sommerfulgler igjen.

“Det er bare det at jeg aldri har gjort noe sånt før, med noen andre liksom.”

“Ikke jeg heller.”

“Ikke?”

“Ikke med en gutt. Kun med Sonja.”

“Ekskjæreste?”

“En dust ekskjæreste, men det er lenge siden vi holdt på, minst et halvår om ikke mer. Har ikke vært noen etter det jeg vil ha gjort noe med, ikke før deg da.”

“Åååh.” Isak rødmer.

“Mmm,” sier Even og stryker han på kinnet.

“Jeg vil gjerne fortsette en annen gang.”

“Helt sikker?”

“Helt sikker.”  


Døra glir igjen, Isak sukker, kjenner at han savner Even allerede. Savner smilet, latteren, og de kjærlige øynene. Savner stemmens hans. Savner alt. Vil egentlig bare åpne døra, løpe etter han ned trappa, dra han til seg, be han med opp igjen, si han kan sove over. Han kan sove over, selv om det sikkert vil automatisk gi han en boner bare å se han i en tight boxer. Han er fortsatt kåt, kjenner det rykker i pikken bare han tenker på at Even også var hard i sta, tenker at hvis han tar hånda rundt pikken sin nå, så kommer den til bli hard i løpet av sekunder.  

Isak snur seg brått, tenker han har det travelt med å komme seg inn på rommet, vil ta fordel av følelsene som bobler inni han. Vil mentalt forberede seg på _en annen gang_ med litt praktisk øvelse på seg selv. Kanskje kjøre et lite rollespill med seg selv, late som han er Even som har hånda rundt pikken hans og lar han komme?

“Hei, baby bean.” Isak skvetter til, det rykker i hele kroppen, han gisper etter luft.

“Hei,” sier han på innpust. “Der skremte du meg ass.” Han ler litt, hører at blir en litt sånn rar, flau latter, som om Eskild har lest tankene hans.

“Sorry, mente ikke å skremme deg.”

“Det går fint ass.” Han studerer Eskild, lurer på hva han egentlig vil, kommer plutselig på at han banket på døra, ville snakke i sta. “Hva lurte du på i stad?” tvinger han seg til å spørre, vil egentlig fortest mulig inn på rommet sitt.

“Nei, ville egentlig bare prate litt. Du hadde besøk?”

Isak ser på han, usikker på om det er en konstatering eller et spørsmål, kanskje en invitasjon til å prate. Det oppstår en stillhet, vet ikke hva han skal svare, usikker på hvor mye Eskild har sett og fått med seg. Han vil nødig juge mer enn han strengt tatt må, det er så slitsom og så forbanna vanskelig å holde styr på alle løgnene.

“Hadde det. Det var bare noe greier til kosegruppemøte i morgen vi måtte snakke om,” svarer Isak, utelater at det var Even som var på besøk. Om han ikke så Even, trenger han ikke vite det og om han så han, så vet han jo.

“Forberedelser til _kosemøte_ ,” smiler Eskild, legger trykket på _kose_. Hva forberedte dere på da? Å kose?” Eskild blunker til han.

“Hæ?” sier Isak nervøst, lurer på om Eskild hørte de inne på rommet.

“Neida, jeg bare tuller med deg. Synes bare det navnet er så funny, kosegruppa liksom. Skulle ønske jeg kunne være med på noe som heter kosegruppa. Men da måtte det være sånn seriøs kosing vi skulle bedrive tida med. Masse herlig guttekosing. Det har blitt alt for lite av det etter at det ble slutt med Lito.” Eskild tar en liten pause, trekker pusten skarpt inn, tar seg til hjerte og puster ut. “Nå ble jeg seriøst sånn emosjonell ass. Det var så mye love on top tidligere i år, altså Lito oppå meg, inne i meg også for den saks skyld, han hadde den deilig pikken og nå er det liksom ikke noe. Ingen deilig pikk i sikte heller.” Isak rødmer, må se ned i gulvet et øyeblikk, får masse bilder opp i hodet.

“Men du Eskild, må nesten gå nå,” sier Isak, vil ikke stå å høre på Eskilds sexhistorier, ikke bare fordi han rødmer, men vil heller være på rommet sitt og _kose_ litt med seg selv. “Det er sent og jeg må legge meg,” legger han til, faker et gjesp, er usikker om det virker tilgjort eller ikke.

“Skjønner, vi får prate en annen dag da.”

“Det kan vi.” Brått blir han nysgjerrig på hva Eskild egentlig ville prate om, var det noe spesifikt, var det om han og Even kanskje? “Var det noe spes du ville prate om eller?”

“Neida, ville bare skravle litt om løst og fast.”

“Okei.” Isak ble ikke så mye klokere av det svaret, orker ikke spørre mer, må bare komme seg inn på rommet.

“Men godnatt da, baby bean.”     

“Natta, Eskild.”

 

.

 

Han hadde ikke lagt noen planer etter han kom hjem fra skolen. Even jobbet og ingen av gutta hadde spurt om noe da de dro fra skolen. Jonas hadde bare sagt _snakkes_ når han hoppet av bussen i Brugata.

Greit nok at han ikke hadde noen planer, men han var liksom ikke så keen på dette - sitte og skrive norskstil, drøfte ulike typer folkediktninger og deres betydning. Norsk er gørrkjedelig, føler han får så lite igjen for å sitte med hodet ned i den 496 siders læreboka, prøve å fordype seg i norsk litteratur og språk. Han må kunne skrive norsk, klare å formulere seg på en bra måte, ja drøfte ting også, såpass skjønner han, men dette? I hvilken fremtidig jobb vil folkediktning være et tema? Ikke i ett føkkings yrke, det er han hellig overbevist om.

Plutselig plinger det i telefonen, han er usikker på om han skal se hvem det er, må få ferdig denne dumme stilen som han må levere inn i morgen. Vil ikke bli forstyrret, bare bli ferdig så fort som mulig. Det er sikkert ikke noe viktig, Even er jo på jobb og om det er gutta kan han snakke med de senere. Skulle det vise seg å være moren, så er han ikke interessert i å lese, vil absolutt ikke miste den lille konsentrasjonen han har på akkurat det.

Likevel, han klarer ikke la være, må lese. Det _kan_ jo være noe viktig, noe han bare må svare på. Hjertet gjør et hopp, ser det er Even som har skrevet til han, til tross for at han er på jobb. Han smiler for seg selv, kjenner på den gode følelsen av at nettopp Even, den alle fineste i hele universet, tar seg tid til skrive til han mens han jobber. At han er så viktig at han sender han en melding til tross for at han sikkert ikke skal gjøre det.

 **Even (19:32)** : hva gjør du på?

 **Isak (19:32)** : lekser. norskstil som jeg har glemt, innlevering i morgen :-/

 **Isak (19:32)** : tekster du meg fra jobb? :-O hva sier sjefen da?

 **Even (19:32)** : han er ikke her.

 **Isak** **(19:32)** : og da er det greit liksom? haha.

 **Even (19:32)** : seff.

 **Isak (19:32)** : men du, må nesten skrive her jeg.

 **Even (19:33)** : :(

 **Isak (19:33)** : kan snakkes senere i kveld når jeg er ferdig, lover å være rask <3

 **Even (19:33)** : <3

 **Even (19:32)** : forresten, hørt den nye låta til Future?  Wicked! bra låt ass!

 **Isak (19:34)** : nope.

 **Even (19:34)** : den må du bare høre!

 **Even (19:32)** : https://open.spotify.com/track/6BbINUfGabVyiNFJpQXn3x?si=hPF31aQ2ScymEexHYNRo-w

 **Even(19:34)** : også må du høre XXX. Den minnet meg om deg :) <3

 **Isak (19:35)** : skal høre senere, må skrive nå.

 **Even (19:35)** : gleder meg til i morgen. selv om kosegruppemøte er skikkelig teit ass. lol.

 **Isak (19:37)** : gleder meg jeg også, kosegruppa suger ass, men ikke du da <3

 **Even (19:37)** : er du så sikker på det? ;-)

 **Isak (19:37)** : ehehehehe…  *flau emoji*

Isak stirrer på meldingen, kjenner kinnene brenne, det rykker litt i pikken, er glad ikke Even kan se han nå. Faen! Hva skal han skrive nå? Han _må_ bli ferdig med denne hersens stilen, har jo knapt skrevet en halv side, vet det er alt for lite til få en okei karakter. Men herregud så kleint å avslutte chatten nå, hva vil Even tro da? Vil han tro at han ikke vil snakke om det? At han synes det er dødsflaut?

 **Isak (19:40)** : vi kan prate mer etterpå :) MÅ nesten skrive nå jeg.

 **Even (19:40)** : bare skriv i vei du.

 **Even (19:41)** : kjedelig på jobb, skulle ønske du var her og holdt meg med selskap.

 **Isak  (19:43)** : det skulle jeg ønske og :)

 **Isak  (19:43)** : men du må slutte å skrive meg ellers må jeg logge av.

 **Even (19:43)** : hæ? hvorfor? :(

 **Isak (19:44)** : klarer ikke konse når du skriver til meg...

 **Even (19:44)** : åå? ikke?

 **Isak (19:44)** : nei…

 **Even (19:45)** : bare skru av lyden på tlf. da.

 **Isak (19:46)** : hjelper liksom ikke, for da vil jeg bare bli tenkende på om om du har sendt meg melding og så må jeg sjekke. og hvis du har skrevet noe så må jeg svare og ja…. da blir det ikke mye jobbing ass.

 **Even (19:47)** : <3

 **Even (19:47)** : ok. skal slutte nå.

 **Isak (19:47)** : takk ass :)

 **Even (19:48)** : <3

 **Isak (19:48)** : snakkes etterpå <3

 **Even (19:49)** : det gjør vi <3

 **Even (19:50)** : <3

 **Even (19:50)** : <3

 **Even (19:51)** : <3

 **Isak (19:53)** : Even….

 **Even (19:54)** : sorry :-/

 

 **Even (20:16)** : ferdig?

 **Isak (20:16)** : hæ? tror du jeg er så rask?

 **Even (20:16)** : er ikke du sånt geni da?

 **Isak (20:17)** : ehehe nei.

 **Even (20:18)** : jaja, du er fin for det <3

 **Isak (20:18)** : hadet, sneiks senere <3

_Isak logged off whatsapp 20:19._

Idet han skal skru av telefonen dukker det opp en melding i facebook chatten, Isak lurer brått på om det er Even som prøver å nå han der, himler med øynene og ler lett, tenker at det ville være ganske søtt om det var han.  


**Jonas (20:19)** : sjukt lyst på babb. møtes?

 **Isak (20:19)** : kan ikke :( må bli ferdig med den norskstilen. helt glemt at det var innlevering i mårra. Er du ferdig?

 **Jonas (20:19)** :lekser nå igjen? Ja, ble ferdig på søndag.

 **Isak (20:19)** : sorry :-/

 **Jonas (20:20)** : men kan møte deg på Løkka, du trenger ikke komme opp hit en gang. Tar serr bare en halvtime.

 **Isak (20:20)** : kan ikke. må liksom bli ferdig. har knapt skrevet noen ting.

 **Jonas (20:20)** : herregud, når ble du en så jævla skolenerd a? [oppgitt emoji]

 **Isak (20:20)** : er vel ikke det vel. vil bare bli ferdig, har blitt forstyrra nok mens jeg prøver å skrive allerede.

 **Jonas (20:20)** : jasså, så jeg forstyrrer? ait. got it...

 **Isak (20:20)** : ikke sånn da. men du forstyrrer på en måte ja..

 **Jonas (20:20)** : du veit det går an å gi folk kallenavn her i chatten. Har endret ditt fra Isak til Skolenerd.

 **Isak (20:21)** : hahaha

 **Jonas (20:21)** : men serr? ingen babb på deg?

 **Isak (20:21)** : nei. sorry bro

 **Jonas (20:21)** : du er kjip ass.

 

Det knyter seg i magen, vil ikke at Jonas skal synes han er kjip. Frustrasjonen stiger opp i han, i dag juger han jo ikke en gang, må virkelig gjøre ferdig stilen. Og det er ikke sånn at han har utsatt å gjøre den på grunn av Even, han har rett og slett glemt den.

 

.

 

Det er storefri, Isak har gått ut for å finne en benk de kan sitte på. Gutta er i kantina for å kjøpe mat, han er nesten blakk, må nøye seg med to brødskiver med svett gulost og paprika.  Paprikaen fikk han av Linn, hun var snill nok og delte med han i dag tidlig, syntes vel brødskivene hans var litt vel triste.

Med brødskiva i munnen, ser han Even, han kommer mot han, smilende. Pulsen øker, både av Even som er så sykt kjekk og tanken på gutta som kommer snart, kanskje de blir nødt til å prate sammen.

“Halla!”

“Hei.”

“Så bare gutta i kantina, ikke deg, tenkte du var her ute,” smiler han.

“Har ikke penger til noe fancy baggis fra kantina, må nøye meg med disse kjipe osteskivene her.”

“Ser bedre ut en ostisene fra kantina i hvert fall da,” ler han.

“Sant, men kunne vært så mye bedre. Kunne vært dine ostiser. De er mye bedre,” smiler han.

“Ja?” Even lyser opp.

“Seff, spiser gjerne de igjen ass.”

“Og jeg lager de gjerne. Når skal vi møtes i dag, forresten? Kan vi dra sammen og kanskje møtes litt før vi egentlig trenger?”

“Jeg må hjem og spise før møtet, men kan mekke noe kjapt. Har noe nudler jeg kan fikse. Hvis jeg er rask, så kanskje jeg kan være ferdig sånn halv seks ish.” Han spise nudler i går, er i grunn litt lei det, spist det alt for ofte. Men når valget står mellom alright mat og Even, ja da er svaret enkelt - Even vinner alltid. Så det blir nudler i dag og.

“Kan du ikke bare bli med meg hjem og spise middag? Det blir ikke ostesmørbrød da, men vi skal ha lasagne, mamma pleier alltid å lage for mye, så det er nok til deg også.”

“Med deg? Så sammen med foreldra dine?”

“Ja, hvis du vil.” Even ser håpefullt på Isak.

“Det kan jeg vel.”

“Ja?” Even lyser opp.

“Om det er greit for moren din da, vil jo ikke presse meg på liksom,” sier han litt usikkert.

“Mamma vil bare bli kjempeglad. Hun har vært litt bekymra for at jeg ikke skulle finne meg noen venner på skolen.”

“Har hun?” Isak ser overrasket på Even. “Du liksom?”

“Ja-” Han smiler litt skjevt. “Det er ikke alltid så lett å connecte med folk. Hvis jeg har en litt dårlig periode, er litt nede, så blir jeg liksom så usikker på alt sammen, trekker folk unna meg, er ikke alle som takler det, aner hva de skal gjøre liksom og ender opp med å bare snu seg og gå,” forteller Even, trekker oppgitt på skuldrene. Isak ser på Even, ønsker han var like modig som han, ønsker han kunne fortelle om vanskelige ting like uanstrengt som han gjør.

“Folk er dumme ass. Jeg hadde garantert ikke gått min vei, hadde venta til du ikke var usikker lenger eller jeg vet ikke jeg- kanskje bare suger jeg meg fast i deg eller noe.” Han smiler litt forlegent.

“Suger? Suger du Isak?”

Isak vender på hodet brått, ser plutselig at Magnus og gutta har kommet, var så oppslukt av Even at han ikke merket det. Pulsen øker og hendene blir umiddelbart svette, den velkjente følelsen av ubehag kommer som en kanonball i høy hastighet imot han. Hvor mye har Magnus og de egentlig fått med seg?

“Hæ?” svarer han, later som han ikke skjønner hva han mener, håper det høres troverdig ut.

“Du snakket om å suge? Så jeg bare lurte på om du suger?” spør han likefrem i velkjent Magnus stil.

“Hva faen? Nei, jeg suger ikke, hvorfor tror du det liksom?”

“Nei, jeg synes egentlig det var litt rart at du skulle gjøre det. Derfor jeg måtte spørre liksom,” ler han.

“Men suger du da?” Magnus ser på Even.

“Mags!” utbryter Jonas, facepalmer seg selv. “Kan du kanskje tenke litt før du snakker? Herregud.” Isak vet han burde si noe, hjelpe Even, men tunga er som limt til ganen, det er umulig å få fram et eneste ord.

“Hva? Jeg bare lurte liksom,” svarer han, forstår tydeligvis ikke hvorfor Jonas er så oppgitt. "Han trenger ikke svare da."

"Å du trenger ikke spørre." Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet. 

“Nei,” svarer Even kort, ser kjapt bort på Isak som ser ukomfortabel ut.

“Gjør ikke alle homser det da?”

Isak synker sammen, gjemmer ansiktet i de svette hendene sine, skulle ønske han kunne gjøre seg selv usynlig, bare forsvinne fra denne pinlige samtalen. Vil Magnus noen gang lære seg å tenke før han snakker?

“Gjør de? Det var jeg virkelig ikke klar over.” Even ser på han og ler.

“Jeg vet da faen, derfor jeg spør liksom.”

“Jeg er ikke noe vandrende homo-leksikon liksom. Aner ikke hva alle disse homser gjør, har ikke spurt for å si det sånn. Litt for mye pes ass. Det er jo så mange av de. Men kanskje du vil hjelpe meg, siden du lurer, så går det litt fortere?”

Magnus ser rart på han, er ikke med på spøken. Isak digger at Even setter han litt på plass, det fortjener han, han er å helt håpløs noen ganger. Han biter seg selv leppa, prøver febrilsk å ikke bryte ut i latter, vil ikke være den som ler først, redd for hva Magnus kan komme til å si, han har jo allerede spurt om han suger liksom. Men da både Jonas og Mahdi bryter ut i latterkrampe, ja da klarer han ikke holde igjen, latteren kommer ut som små bølger.

“Så morsomt er det ikke da.” Magnus himler med øya.

“Jo, det er det,” ler Jonas og tørker noen lattertårer med håndbaken. “Du er faen meg ikke rett kobla Mags.”

“Dessuten, jeg er panfil om ryktet ikke har nådd deg ennå.”

“High five for det der ass,” ler Mahdi og hever hånda, lar den klaske mot Even’s. “Du forresten, det er en ting jeg har lurt på,” sier Mahdi plutselig, ser alvorlig på Even. “Hva er panfil egentlig? Dette er et seriøst spørsmål altså.”

“Kort fortalt. Du forelsker deg i personlighet, ikke i kjønn. Så det spiller ikke noen roller om det gutt, jente eller et intetkjønn for eksempel,” forklarer han, sier det så enkelt, så uanstrengt. Om ting bare hadde vært like enkelt tenker Isak.

“Transer også?” spør Magnus. Jonas og Mahdi bare rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Transer også. Hele føkkings spekteret av folk.”

“Takk, har liksom lurt litt på det der ass.”

“Bare hyggelig,” smiler Even. “Men jeg må nesten gå nå, må fikse meg noe mat fra kantina. Isak, sender deg en melding så avtaler vi når vi skal møtes før kosegruppemøte.”

“Okei,” svarer Isak, ser ned i bakken, prøver iherdig og ikke virke for entusiastisk, han har jo fortalt gutta hvor teit han synes det er.

“Ja, yo, ja! Har Sana blackmaila deg til å bli værende i kosegruppa også?” spør Jonas ivrig.

“Eh- nei.” Even ser rart på Jonas.

“Men likevel skal du dit? Isak sa dere synes det var så tragisk,” sier Jonas.

“Det _er_ tragisk. Men jeg har ikke hjerte til å la Isak være igjen alene. Jeg er ganske snill sånn ass.”

“Takk ass,” sier Isak og ser smilende opp på Even. “Det er veldig snilt av deg, setter umåtelig pris på det. Hadde daua om jeg måtte gå dit alene.”  


**Isak (11:46** ): Beklager at Mags er så dum. Han snakker ofte før han tenker bare... Er egentlig en allright fyr!

 **Even (11:46)** : det går fint. Jeg gikk ikke for langt? Følte for å sette han litt på plass...

 **Isak (11:46** ): For langt? nei, absolutt ikke. Såpass fortjener han. Digget det <3

 **Isak (11:46** ): digger deg <3

 **Even (11:46)** : digger deg og <3

 **Even (11:46)** : møtes ved trikken etter skolen er ferdig?

 **Isak (11:46** ): okei.

 **Even (11:46)** : sees etterpå :*

 **Isak (11:46** ): :*

 

.

 

Tysktimen er endelig over, Isak dytter ivrig bøkene ned i sekken, tenker at om han skynder seg så kan han kanskje snike seg ut, unngå å møte på gutta, bare løpe bort til trikken og treffe Even. Så heldig er han dessverre ikke, gutta står utenfor klasserommet og venter på han.

 

“Yo!” hilser Jonas.

“Halla!”

“Vi har planlagt å dra å spise pizza, du er med ikke sant? sier Jonas.

“Eh- kan ikke,” unnskylder Isak seg.

“Kom igjen da,” formaner Mahdi. “Du må bli med, det er den beste pizzaen.”

“Ja, du må liksom bli med. Passer mye bedre å være fire, så kan vi kjøpe to store pizzaer,” legger Magnus til.

“Jeg er nesten blakk. De siste kronene jeg har igjen må jeg bruke på mat liksom,” sier Isak.

“Pizza er mat da,” gliser Magnus.

“Ikke sånn mat da, herregud Magnus. Tenker du _aldri_ før du snakker eller?” Isak himler med øynene.

“Det gjør jeg vel.” Magnus slår han i bakhodet med håndflata.

“Faen da, Mags. Det virker ikke sånn noen ganger,” ler han.

“Dust ass.” Han setter øynene i Isak. “Ay, nå har jeg det. Du bare spiser nudler hver dag i en uke eller to, det er jo dritbillig. Får sånn 3-pk på flere av disse utenlandske sjappene på Grønland for en rimelig penge. Muttern gjorde det sist gang hun var manisk. Hun raidet et par butikker og kom hjem med to store esker med nudler. Det var kjempelættis.” Magnus ler og rister på hodet.

“Serr?” spør Mahdi.

“Ja, det var sjukt mye. Vi har sikkert flere igjen. Kan ta med noen til deg i mårra Issy om du vil,” tilbyr Magnus.

“Takk, men spiser nok nudler som er det ass. Har spist nudler nesten hver dag denne måneden liksom. Føles i hvert fall som det.”

“Vi kan sikkert legge ut for deg, ikke sant gutta?” tilbyr Jonas.

“Seff!” nikker Mahdi.

“Vi skal til skateparken etterpå. Du kan bli med å henge der til du skal på møte,” foreslår Jonas.

“Kan ikke det ass. Har gjeld nok som det er, måtte låne penger av Eskild her om dagen.”

“Herregud, vil du ikke henge med oss eller?” spør Jonas og setter øynene i han.

Den velkjente klumpen i magen spretter frem som russ i mai. De er jo ikke det at han ikke vil være med, han har bare lagt andre planer. Kanskje han bare skal si det, si han skal spise middag med Even? Vet ikke om han orker å dikte opp en ny løgn, det er så slitsomt å holde styr på.

Han føler seg som en uerfaren hopper på toppen av hoppbakken igjen, nervøsiteten griper om han, fyller alle hulrom kroppen rommer.

“Joda, men- eh- jeg skal spise middag hos Even.” sier han, pulsen slår i tohundre. Han svelger hardt, munnen kjennes plutselig knusktørr, ser fort på gutta, lurer på hva de tenker.

“Men herregud da, hvorfor sa du ikke det med en gang?” Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet så krøllene svaier fra side til side.

“Eh- fordi- det bare blir så mye mas ut av det,” sier han ærlig.

“Mas?” Jonas hever øyenbrynene, skjønner tydeligvis ikke hva Isak mener.  

“Hæ? Spise mat med Even? Hvorfor det da?” utbryter Magnus.

“Hvorfor? Hvorfor skal jeg spise mat med dere da?” spør han tilbake.

“Øh- fordi vi er venner?” Magnus ser rart på han.

“Even og jeg er venner, han spurte meg om jeg ville spise hos han før møtet og jeg sa ja. Herregud, er det så rart? Må du liksom sette spørsmålstegn ved alt jeg gjør? Det er jævlig slitsomt.”

Hjerte banker fort og pulsen er høy. Han kjenner han er irritert nå, angrer på at han sa noe i det hele tatt, vil jo ikke krangle med gutta liksom. Burde ha skjønt at det ville skje, det blir jo alltid sånn her, sånn masse tull og kleine situasjoner.

“Ja, men du gjør jo mye rart da, Issy!” ler Magnus, tydeligvis ikke affisert av utbruddet hans.

“Og det sier du liksom? Skal jeg begynne å liste opp all shit du har gjort mens jeg har kjent deg?” Han kan ikke annet enn å begynne å le, tenker at den lista er jævlig lang, det er mange godbiter å ta av der, vet liksom ikke hvor han skulle ha begynt. “Jeg husker for eksempel-”

“Nei, nei, nei.” Mahdi roper nesten. “Det trenger du virkelig ikke gjøre, det holder at vi har vært med på det liksom,” gliser han.

“Enig, vi trenger absolutt ikke høre om det,” istemmer Jonas.

“Hæ?” Magnus sperrer øynene opp. “Dere rotter dere sammen mot meg, når det Issy som vi burde være sur på? Takk ass!” sier han snurt.

“Sorry Mags, men det er liksom nok med deg i nåtid,” unnskylder Mahdi seg og hiver hendene opp i været, biter seg i leppa for ikke å begynne å le.

“Sur på meg? Hvorfor det forresten?” spør Isak oppgitt.

“Fordi du føkker opp pizza planene våre vel,” sier Magnus.

Det er hyggelig at gutta lager planer, inkluderer han, vil at han skal være med. Men nå er han bare jævla irritert. Ikke nok med at de forventer at han skal stille opp, ja de krever det neste, i tillegg så er de sure fordi han ikke kan, fordi det fucker opp planene deres. Det hele er ganske så latterlig. Han får lyst til å rope til dem, fortelle dem hvor jævla urimelig det føles, han har jo ikke vært involvert, bare fått pizzaspisinga trøkt nedover hodet.

Men han orker ikke, vil ikke være sint eller sur mer, blir jo bare i så sinnsykt dårlig humør av det. Han skal jo spise middag med Even, møte foreldra hans igjen også, kan jo ikke være i sånt dårlig humør da. Men et lite stikk, det kan han gi.  

“Greit, neste gang jeg legger planer så skal jeg passe på å spørre om dere har lagt planer som involverer meg først, fornøyd?” sier han tørt.

“Ja det bør du ass,” gliser Mahdi.

“Sorry ass. Det er virkelig ikke meninga. Neste gang blir det pizza, lover. Kors på halsen, ti kniver i hjertet, mor og far i døden og alt det der.”

“Men greit, da blir det bare pizza på oss tre, så får loser-Issy spise middag med den nye kompisen sin. Vi er tydeligvis ikke bra nok,” ler Jonas og dulter vennskapelig til han.

 

.

 

Even låser opp døra og Isak følger etter han inn døra og opp trappene til tredje etasje. Han føler seg i bedre humør, irritasjonen slapp taket i det han kom fram til trikkestoppet og så Even smile så fint til han. Det smilet kan lette på enhver dårlig stemning, det er han hellig overbevist over.

Moren til Even er allerede hjemme og kommer ut i gangen idet de åpner døra. Isak kjenner nervøsiteten komme snikende, blir brått usikker på hva moren tenker i det han ser henne smile blidt mot dem begge, tror hun egentlig på at han bare er en kompis av Even?  

“Hei, Gullet! Har du med deg besøk?”

“Hei, mamma.”

Even ser på henne, himler med øynene, er tydelig oppgitt, ser så bort på Isak med et blikk som gir han streng beskjed om å ikke si noe. Isak biter seg selv i leppa for å ikke begynne å le, for å ikke gjøre kinnene til Even enda rødere enn de allerede er.

“Greit at Isak spiser middag med oss? Vi skal på møte på skolen etterpå og da passet det best sånn her, “ spør han.

“Så klart, bare hyggelig det. Det blir jo alltid lasagne til overs når jeg lager,” ler hun lett og smiler mot de.

“Takk,” sier Isak og smiler tilbake. “Det blir sikkert kjempegodt, mye bedre enn de nudlene jeg hadde planlagt i dag i hvert fall.”

“Fint, vi går inn på rommet mitt så lenge,” sier Even, virker litt utålmodig med å komme seg bort fra moren. “Bare rop på oss når maten er ferdig, greit?”

“Det skal jeg,” smiler hun. “Tenker maten er ferdig om ca 40 minutter jeg.

“Sweet!” utbryter Even.

“Jeg skal bare hente nøkkelen,” hvisker Even og blunker til han i de går mot rommet hans.

“Okei.”

Isak kjenner med en gang han blir nervøs, lurer på hva slags planer Even har. Lurer på om han tenker dette er _neste gang_ , om han tenker at de skal gjøre mer enn å bare kline denne gangen. At de skal gjøre noe med moren hans i umiddelbar nærhet. Han grøsser bare ved tanken, det er helt uaktuelt i hvert fall. Han går rundt på gulvet, det er utelukket å sette seg på senga, da kan jo Even misforstå og tro han er klar for noe han ikke er. Han ender opp i vinduskarmen med bena godt trukket opp mot haka, armene klemmer bena sammen.

Idet Even er tilbake, ser han lurt på Isak, blunker til ham nok en gang. Isak prøver å se så avslappet av som mulig, men tror ikke det funker spesielt bra.

Han hører døra låses, lyden virker ti ganger høyere i hodet han enn den sikkert er. Even går mot han, ser på han med de mildeste øynene og legger hendene på knærne hans.

“Jeg tenkte at vi bare skulle kysse litt altså,” sier han.

“Okei,” svarer Isak, puster skarpt ut, kjenner at han har holdt pusten helt tiden mens han var borte.

“Du trodde vel ikke at jeg låste døra fordi vi skulle gjøre noe annet?” spør han.

“Nei, er du gal. Gjøre noe mens mora di lager middag liksom, herregud så kleint.”

Han ler, vil le bort hele greia. Han vil jo ikke mistro Even, har egentlig ikke noen grunn til det, han sa jo de skulle ta ting hans tempo i går, men likevel - han blir så sykt usikker, for hvordan kan noen egentlig være så forståelsesfull og omtenksom som Even? Det er jo ikke normalt å være så fin, så fantastisk som han. Er det i hele tatt noen på hans alder som er det?

Latteren blir lysere enn normalt, føles anstrengt og tilgjort, ser på Even, ser han ikke tror han helt, håper han ikke kommenterer det.

“Off, det hadde vært drøyt ass.”

“Alt for drøyt.” Even rødmer og Isak gjør det samme.

“Men-” Even nøler litt. “Litt kyssing er vel innafor?”

“Det er innafor,” smiler Isak lettet, glad Even ikke sa noe.

“Kom litt nærmere da.”

Isak sitter i vinduskarmen, leggene kranser Even som står mellom beina hans. Hendene til Isak er godt gjemt i håret til Even og Even lar fingrene stryke han lett på ryggen. Slik står de og kysser, kanskje ikke i førti minutter, men det er ikke mye om.  

 

.

 

Det er enda litt tid til de må dra. Moren sa de kunne ta bilen, så slapp de å stresse med kollektivtrafikken. Isak sitter i senga til Even, ryggen mot veggen, fikler med snorene på hettegenseren, stirrer ut i lufta.

“Du er litt stille,” sier Even, flytter seg, setter seg helt inntil Isak i senga, merker at han knapt har engasjert seg i samtalen de har hatt etter at de var ferdig med å spise. “Er det noe galt?”

“Neida, det er ikke noe.”

Han juger, orker ikke la Even ta del i dette, ikke i nok en problem. Han føler seg teit, bli lei seg fordi Even har så fine foreldre og han ikke har det. Det er jo ikke hans feil at moren hans er syk og ikke kan ta seg av han og at faren er en selvopptatt drittsekk som tror at så lenge Isak har nok penger, så har han det bra. Han er jo ikke ni år heller liksom, han bør klare å takle dette.

“Beklager at mamma stilte deg så mange spørsmål ass, skulle jo tro det var et avhør. Var nesten så jeg trodde hun skulle ta fram et skjema som du måtte fylle ut,” sier han og ler, prøver lette stemningen, ser fort at Isak ikke ler med han.

“Sa mamma noe under middagen eller?”

“Neida,” forsikrer han. “Moren din var fin hun, helt super, helt greit at hun stilte spørsmål.”

Even’s mamma har jo ikke gjort noe galt, har bare vært sånn som mødre skal være, spørre og grave om de som sønnen har med seg hjem på middag. Det er riktignok flere år siden, kanskje fire, han er ikke helt sikker, men han husker jo at moren sin var sånn en gang hun også.

“Du-.” Even legger den ene armen rundt han, tar tak i hånda hans med den andre, klemmer den lett. “Jeg ser jo at det er noe, er det vanskelig å prate om?”  

Faen ass. Han hater at han er så transparent, så lett å lese noen ganger. At han ikke kan trylle fram et pokerfjes eller kanskje en levende maske han kan ta på seg, med innstillinger som glad, fornøyd og lattermild? Det hadde vært perfekt akkurat nå når han ønsker at problemene hans skal skli under radaren.

“Ja- eller nei- vel- har bare ikke så lyst å snakke om det, det er bare teit uansett.”

“Ingenting er for teit til å snakkes om, Isak. Bare se på pappa, han er jo et levende eksempel. Herregud.”  

Faren til Even hadde tydeligvis kun en oppgave mens de spiste middag, å fortelle så mange flaue historier om Even’s oppvekst som mulige. Even hadde klagd, innstendig bedt om at faren måtte slutte, men han hadde bare ledd, ignorert han og fortsatt.

“Men det var jo ikke teit, historiene hans var jo bare søte.”

“Vet nå ikke helt jeg. Du synes de var søte, pappa morsomme og jeg teite. Så selv om du synes at det som du tenker på nå er teit, så kan det hende at andre tenker helt annerledes om det. Kanskje jeg synes det du forteller er trist og bare får lyst til å kysse deg hundre ganger på munnen eller bare rett og slett gi deg en god klem?”

Isak trykker seg enda tettere mot Even, vil være enda nærere han. Lener hodet mot kinnet hans, kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans, han er som en radiator.

“Jeg bare følte litt på at familien min ikke er sånn som din mens vi satt og spiste. Det var så hyggelig middag, og så kom jeg til å tenke på mamma og pappa og da ble jeg bare litt lei meg. Savner å kunne ha det sånn,” sukker han.

“Det skjønner jeg du gjør, hadde savna det jeg også om jeg ikke hadde hatt foreldra mine nære meg.” Even nusser lett på hånda til Isak.

“Sorry asså, er ikke meninga at det alltid skal være sånn her altså.”

“Ikke tenk på det, går helt fint,” sier han og stryker Isak på armen. “Kanskje du har lyst på en sånn klem igjen? Jeg fikk i hvertfall lyst til å gi deg en.”

Isak snur seg og smiler til Even. En sånn god Even-klem, en sånn klem som får verden til å stå stille et øyeblikk, en sånn klem der det dumme, kjipe og vonde siver ut av alle ledige, åpne hulrom og erstattes med varme, ja en sånn klem vil han gjerne ha. Han flytter seg raskt, kan ikke få den klemmen fort nok. Setter seg mellom bena til Even, bretter seg rundt han, lar hodet hvile på den høyre skulderen hans. Før han vet ordet av det har Even gjort det samme og trykker til.

Et øyeblikk tenker han at dette forholdet de har er farlig, han har jo blitt avhengig av nok en ting - klemmene til Even. Han kveler tanken før den slår rot og blir værende, tenker at om han først skal bli avhengig av noe, så er vel klemmer og kyss noe av det minst harmløse.

Idet de kommer i bilen og skal til å dra tilbake til skolen ser Even på Isak. “Du, vi kan jo bare droppe hele kosegruppemøte da, bare dra et annet sted liksom?”

“Nei, nei, det går bra. Føler meg allerede bedre, klemmene dine er magiske sånn” smiler han, orker en gang ikke være flau over at han, gutt 16 må ha klem av crushet for å føle seg bedre. “Og dessuten, Sana vil bytte bio-partner om jeg ikke dukker opp, sier jeg må jobbe med Sara i stedet, det er exen min forresten, og det er helt uaktuelt for å si det sånn.”

“Ååh, var det det Jonas mente når han spurte om jeg også hadde blitt blackmaila av Sana.”

“Jepp.”

“Har hun sagt noe om hvorfor da?”

“Nei, tenkte kanskje det var fordi hun ville at det skulle være noen gutter i gruppa, men siden hun ikke har blackmaila deg så… nei jeg vet ikke jeg.”

“Det er jo litt rart da,” sier han ettertenksomt og biter seg hardt på innsiden av leppa.

“Så lenge du er der, så kan kosegruppa være så kleint det bare vil i grunn. Da er det verdt det liksom.”

“Enig,” svarer Even og sender han et slengkyss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei og god Pinse kjære lesere. Ungdomsforelskelser er ofte ikke så enkle. Det er mye hormoner i omløp som får utslag i alle retninger (dessverre uønskede retninger også...) Nå skal det bli helg, kino og kanskje en ny fest? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid vellkomen <3

Det er stille i kollektivet, klokka nærmer seg elleve og Isak har ikke lagt seg. Han har sittet i senga en god stund allerede og tenkt på sex med Even, lurt på hva de skal gjøre og ikke minst hvordan. Han er glad Even fortalte han at han aldri hadde hatt sex med en gutt før, føler seg litt mindre alene da. Men likevel, det er en mager trøst, han har hatt sex med jenter, han nevnte ekskjæresten Sonja som han gjorde det slutt med for en god del måneder siden her om dagen, så han har jo noe erfaring, kanskje masse også?

Han selv derimot, er helt grønn, det eneste han kan er å kysse og runke. Kyssing er de jo allerede i gang med, har gjort det masse. Så da er det bare runking igjen på menyen da. Kan liksom ikke tilby det neste gang han og Even skal  _ gjøre noe _ .  _ Hei, Even. Etter vi har kyssa så kan du få se på meg onanere. _ Vel, det er sikkert noen som liker det også, å se på eller bli sett, men det er liksom ikke hans greie, tror han da, han har jo aldri prøvd. 

Han kan jo prøve å suge kanskje? Må vel få til det på et vis, i hvert fall med litt trening. Det gikk riktignok ikke så bra når han prøvde med den bananen, men det var jo tross alt første gangen og dessuten en myk banan. Even vil definitivt ikke være myk hvis pikken hans skal være i hans munn. 

Kanskje han skal løpe bort på Kiwi og kjøpe en agurk i stedet, den ligner mer på ekte vare, kanskje ikke i form, men i hvert fall i hardhet, ville være bedre å bruke som testobjekt. Han ser på klokka, om han kler på seg og løper ut nå vil han rekke butikken før de stenger. Så vidt. 

Han biter på en negl, vurderer, veier for og imot, hører klokka tikke, reiser seg brått og tar tak i den grå joggebuksa. Med et bein i buksa, stopper han - faen - han kan ikke gjøre det. Komme løpende, heseblesende inn i butikken like før de stenger og kjøpe en ensom agurk? Og hvilken agurk skulle han velge liksom? Lang og tynn eller en som er litt tjukkere? Han har jo kun sett konturene av pikken hans bak en stram boxer, den virket jo å være ganske stor, men han er neimen ikke sikker, var nok litt for full til å huske. 

Herregud, hva er det han tenker på? Om han kommer seg ut av butikken uten kommentarer eller hevede øyenbryn, vil han garantert møte Eskild i gangen og utfallet av den samtalen vil han så absolutt ikke tenke på.  

Joggebuksa blir liggende i en bylt på gulvet. Han hopper opp i senga igjen, må le litt av seg selv, det er greit å være litt forberedt på sex, men hvor desperat går det an å bli liksom? Med puta i ryggen, tar han frem laptopen, får heller google litt,  _ alt  _ finnes jo på nett nå, kan sikkert se på how-to videoer på youtube eller lese utallige artikler om  _ gay sex. _

Han nøyer seg med å google sex posisjoner mellom menn, tenker det er greit å starte der.  _ Å fy faen, en mann på alle fire på gulvet med en diger kuk opp i rævhølet.  _ Bildet skremmer han, det ser både ubehagelig og vondt ut. Det dukker opp flere bilder, flere posisjoner og nesten ingen gjør han noe roligere, heller mer nervøs enn han allerede er. Beina i været, hodet hengende utenfor sengekanten med en pikk i kjeften, ryggen vendt bort fra den andre. Skal han ha sex med Even, så vil han da i det minste se på det fantastisk pene ansiktet hans, pleier man ikke det da? Tekstene som underbygger bildene er fylt av ord uten mening.  _ Topping. Bottom.  _ Prøver å forstå hva det betyr, finner en liten norsk artikkel om emnet, skjønner ikke stort. Googler mer, finner en lengre amerikansk artikkel om det, tenker den vil hjelpe han, men nei - han skjønner nada. 

Han har jo googlet dette før, sett bilder av stive pikker i rævhøl og munn, rare posisjoner og alt det der, men da var det liksom noe annet, bare en fjern tanke, noe han tenkte han ikke trengte å forholde seg til på mange år. Nå er situasjonen en helt annen. Even og han har så vidt snakket om det, han har sagt til Even at han  _ helt sikkert _ vil fortsette en  _ annen gang. _

Med et smell lukker han laptopen, skjønner han ikke blir spesielt klokere eller mer beroliget, heller mer forvirret og usikker. Kjenner et snev av anger. Kanskje han bare skal si til Even at han skal bli munk og leve i evig sølibat? Tanken forsvinner like fort som den kom. Bildene han har sett er skremmende og han var riktignok ikke klar når Even endte oppå han etter kinoen på tirsdag, men likevel, det var pirrende å kjenne den harde pikke til Even presse mot sin egen, han kan ikke nekte for det. 

Klokka snegler seg avgårde, minuttene føles som hele timer, det er umulig å roe hjernen. Bilder av harde pikker surer rundt i hodet, gjør han ør, gjør det umulig å sove. Han ser på klokka, den er snart halv ett, lurer på om Even er våken. Kanskje han kan sende han en melding? Han sjekker whatsapp.  _ Sist sett i går kl. 23.13.  _  Kanskje han er oppe likevel? 

**Isak (00:26)** : sover du? får ikke sove og ville bare prate litt… 

Idet han han trykker på send-knappen popper en tanke opp. Han leste jo noe om at bipolare trenger gode søvnrutiner, nok søvn. Faen! Even virker jo fornuftig, han sover sikkert. Tenk om han vekker han? Han stirrer på skjermen, minuttene går, ingenting skjer. Vet ikke helt hva han ønsker mest, fornuften sier han bør være glad Even ikke svarer, hjertet sier noe helt annet. Teksten forandrer seg aldri til  _ pålogget _ . Han kjenner en lettelse over at han ikke vekket han, samtidig er han skuffet, ville så gjerne prate litt med Even.

Han legger bort telefonen, innser at Even sover og det burde han og. Han snur seg rundt, lukker øynene, prøver å tenke på sin egen pust, leste et sted at det skulle hjelpe med å få sove. Plutselig piper det i telefonen, hjerte gjør et hopp, han snur seg brått, griper tak i telefonen, er sikker på at det er Even. 

Skuffelsen er stor når han ser det er moren som har tekstet han. Han vil helst bare ignorere meldingen, snu seg rundt å prøve å sove igjen, men vet det er nytteløst, blir bare liggende å gruble på hva hun har skrevet om han ikke leser. 

**Mamma (00:31)** :  _ Føler du deg usikker, så følg Jesus Kristus - han viser vei til evig nytelse.  _

Isak leser meldingen, må lese den om igjen, klarer ikke la være å le. Latteren kommer i bølger, tårene triller, han klarer ikke stoppe, ler sammenhengende i ett minutt minst. 

Aldri før har en melding fra moren kommet på et mer feil, men likevel så rett tidspunkt. Hun skulle bare visst hva han har tenkt på den siste timen.  _ Sex med en gutt.  _ Skal Jesus Kristus vise vei til evig nytelse? Han ser for seg boka på Tanum Bokhandel, stående i hylla for bestselgere.  _ Jesus’ guide til evig nytelse _ . Kanskje med undertittelen  _ Ti nye bud. _ Herregud så komisk. 

Han legger fra seg telefonen, snur seg over på siden, trekker inn pusten og lukker øynene. Med latter lurende på tunga og et smil om munnen, tenker at nå skal han få sove. For første gang på kjempelenge skal en melding fra mamma få han til å sove. 

Det tar fem sekunder, så plinger det i telefonen igjen. Isak snur seg raskt, kanskje Even var våken likevel? Han smiler ved tanke og griper nok en gang telefonen, låser den opp med lett berøring, åpner meldingen. 

Faen! Ny melding fra mamma. Denne gangen er den ikke komisk, ikke noe å le av. Den velkjente klumpen i magen vokser seg stor i løpet av sekunder. Så klart, det kunne ikke vare, moren måtte sende han en ny melding, en melding som treffer han mitt hjerte som en skarp pil. 

**Mamma (00:35)** :  Guds ord er et viktig våpen som vi trenger for å sikre at vi skal seire over enhver synd som vi finner i vårt kjød. Husk det Isak. 

Han stirrer i taket, prøver iherdig å gjøre det mormor sa. 

_ Ikke bry deg...  _

_ Ikke bry deg...  _

_ Ikke bry deg...  _

_ Ikke bry deg...  _

  
  


.

 

Skoledagen er endelig over, Isak aner ikke hvor mange ganger det føltes som han skulle sovne. Hadde det ikke vært for Sana så hadde han sikkert sovna i fysikktimen. Han gleder seg til å komme hjem, hvile litt før kinoen med Jonas, trenger seriøst det om han ikke skal sovne på kinoen. Herregud så flaut det ville vært. 

“Er det fest i helga noe sted eller?” lurer Mahdi i det de går ut av døra til A bygget. 

“Vet da faen, men vi må mekke fest ass!” sier Magnus. 

“Eva har kusine på besøk, de skal noe sånn jente-greier, så jeg er skikkelig keen på en fest. Du er med du også Issy?” spør Jonas. 

“Vet ikke helt jeg, tror kanskje-”

“Bro! Skal du være sånn skolenerd igjen og gjøre lekser?” avbryter Jonas, albuer han i siden. 

“Ha-ha. Very funny.” Isak himler med øynene. “Er vel ikke galt å bry seg litt om skolearbeid vel?” 

“Hæ? Skal du gjøre skolearbeid i morgen?” Magnus ser sjokka på Isak.

“Nei, Mags. Jeg skal  _ ikke _ gjøre skolearbeid i morgen. Vet bare ikke om jeg er så keen på fest. Har ikke penger til øl heller. Fest uten øl liksom?”

Ikke det at han  _ må _ drikke liksom, men fest uten øl er kjipt. Være edru når folk rundt han raver omkring dritings, nei takk. Han kan ikke tenke seg noe verre.  

“Men vi fikser øl,” sier Mahdi entusiastisk. “Jeg hjalp mamma med noen ting her om dagen, hun lovet meg 200 kroner for jobben. Vi kan dele en six-pack.” 

“Takk, men jeg vet liksom ikke-” Isak drar på det, vil ikke lager planer, ikke uten å ha snakket med Even først. Vil jo helst gjøre noe med han. 

“Kom igjen a, ikke vær så treig,” ber Jonas. 

“Skal tenke på det,” svarer han, bøyer hodet, ser ned, orker ikke møte blikket til gutta. 

“Tenke på det, fy faen, du er så kjip ass,” klager Jonas. Isak ignorerer kommentaren, bare fortsetter å kikke ned i bakken mens han går.

“Yo, yo. Jeg hørte hun Emma i første skal ha fest forresten. Du kan jo få oss inn der, Isak!” utbryter Magnus. 

“Jeg skal faen ikke på fest hos Emma, sier Isak og gjesper. 

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Mags, er ikke det ganske opplagt?” Isak ser opp, hever øyenbrynene i hans retning. 

“Nei?”

“Hun er keen, jeg er ikke. Kommer vi dit vil hun jo tro at jeg er interessert likevel og det er bare helt uaktuelt.”

“Herregud, er det så farlig da? Du bare spiller litt interessert en stund og så ditcher du henne.”

“Nei, bare nei!” grynter Isak. 

“Må nesten si meg enig med Issy her ass,” medgir Jonas. “Kan jo ikke være helt snake heller.”

“Takk ass! Godt noen er enig! Isak snur seg mot Jonas, hever hånda, gir han en solid high five. 

“Men fest må skje!” sier Jonas, får bekreftende nikk fra både Mahdi og Magnus.

De skilles på Solli plass ti minutter senere, Jonas og Isak tar 31 bussen mot Grorud, mens Mahdi og Magnus tar 12 trikken hjem til Magnus. Noen avklaring om fest ble det ikke. Magnus sa riktignok at han og Mahdi skulle fikse et sted de kunne dra, men det gjenstår og se. Isak håper de ikke klarer det. 

“Men du må bli med Issy,” sier Jonas da de får satt seg på bussen. “Kan ikke sitte hjemme og sture en lørdagskveld.”

“Om du sier at det ikke blir no chicks på meg om jeg gjør det- ja, jeg sverger jeg komme til å klikke i vinkel.” 

“Åh?” ler Jonas.

“Ja, Mags maser jo faen ikke om annet. Står det noe annet oppe i hodet hans enn chicks? Skulle tro han hadde sånn life mission å få alle rundt seg til å få seg dame og pule,” stønner han og Jonas kan ikke annet enn å le. 

“Tror nok det står ganske høyt i Magnus sin behovspyramide. Den er nok litt annerledes enn Maslow sin for å si det sånn,” sier han og fortsetter å le. 

“Jeg er overbevist om at hele den pyramiden er fylt med damer og puling.” 

“Men fest?” sier Jonas. “Du får jo øl av Mahdi.”

“Får? Man får ikke noe av Mahdi. Han blir jo helt Escobar om han ikke får tilbake penger for den ølen, tro meg!”

“Det er jo bare en hundrings.”

“Sorry ass, men kommer til å havne på Luksusfellen om jeg låner mer penger nå.”

“Så ille?”

“Er kanskje ikke der ennå, men like før, føles sånn i hvertfall. Snart må jeg vasket badet tre uker på rad hvis jeg ikke betaler tilbake det jeg skylder Eskild.”

“Såpass ja. Og du kan ikke spørre om mer penger av faren din?”

Jonas ser spørrende på Isak, vet det er et sårt tema. Faren til Isak er ikke noe han snakker så mye om, all den tid han hater faren sin. Og hvis han snakker om han, er det aldri i pene ordelag. 

“Pappa? Han har allerede klaget på at jeg ber om penger hele tida. Og du vet jeg hater å be han om ting, han krever alltid at jeg skal komme hjem på middag. Det er helt uaktuelt å sette foten inne i den jævla ungkarsleiligheten hans.”

“Okei. Skjønner, skjønner. Dårlig ide.” 

Isak blir alltid i dårlig humør av å tenke på faren, prøver å ha han i tanke så lite som mulig. Han stirrer ut av vinduet, gjesper nok en gang, ser bygninger, mennesker og biler gli forbi, forsøker å tenke på noe hyggeligere. 

“Men du, skal vi møtes sånn ca halv ni eller? Tror ikke jeg klarer før, den familiemiddagen starter klokka seks,” sier Jonas og drar han tilbake.

“Halv ni? Ja, det funker fint.” 

“Gleder meg til den filmen ass!” 

“Ja, den er dritbra, hysterisk morsom.”

“Hø?” Jonas kikker rart på Isak. 

“Nei-uhm-” Faen, faen, faen! Han har jo liksom ikke sett denne filmen. “Jeg mener- eh- liksom traileren da.” 

“Ååå, nå skjønte jeg ikke noe liksom, begynte jeg å lure på om du hadde sett filmen allerede ass,” ler Jonas. 

“Sett filmen? Det ville jo vært litt teit da.”

“Ja, ikke sant” 

Isak kjenner seg svett, håndflatene er fuktige. Han prøver å se avslappet ut, men tror ikke det går så veldig bra, føler seg anspent i hele kroppen. 

Er det i kveld han skal fortelle Jonas om Even? Han føler seg absolutt ikke klar, blir kvalm bare av å tenke på det. Tenker på alt han er nødt til å forklare, tenker at Jonas kommer til å skjønne at han har jugd for han, sagt han har gjort andre ting enn det han egentlig har. Hvem gjør egentlig det mot bestevennen sin? 

“Men hvem har egentlig familieselskap på en fredag klokka seks liksom?” spør Isak, vil få tankene over på noe annet, noe lett og ubetydelig, noe de kan le litt av. 

“Muttern,” sier Jonas tørt. 

“Men folk klarer jo nesten ikke komme seg hjem til da? Tenk på all fredagstrafikken.”

“Fredagstrafikken?” ler Jonas. “Du vet mye om den ja, du som er så glad i biler og sånn.”

“Dust! Trenger ikke kjøre bil for å merke den da. Du vet jo like godt som meg at Carl Berner krysset er et jævla køhelvete på ettermiddagene, fredager spesielt. ” 

“Vi har bare invitert farmor og farfar på middag og de har jo hele dagen på å komme seg til Sinsen. Derfor blir det middag klokka seks. Eller mer som kveldsmat fordi da, de er jo sånn sære og spiser middag klokka to.”

De nærmer seg Brugata, Isak reiser seg, det er så sykt mange folk på bussen at han må trenge seg frem til døra om han skal komme seg ut. 

“Sees halv ni da!” roper Jonas. 

“Yes, sir,” svarer Isak med en salutt. 

Med tunge skritt går han den ni minutter lange veien hjem, tar en kjapp tur innom Kiwi. Kroppen kjennes energiløs, ikke så rart, det ble nok en natt uten all verdens med søvn. Det er et ork å gå opp trappa, skulle nok en gang ønske de hadde heis, det hadde gjort han lykkeligere. Ja, litt i hvertfall. 

Han kommer inn på rommet, slenger fra seg sekken, deiser ned på senga. Øyelokkene kjennes seige, det er plutselig vanskelig å holde øynene åpne. Om han bare kunne sove litt, bare en halvtime eller noe? Etter middagen tenker han og ser på klokka. Det er nok tid til begge deler, er jo nesten tre timer igjen til han må dra igjen. 

Kjøleskapet er fri for middag, om han ikke vil spise gulost da. I fryseren ligger det 4 fiskepinner, ikke akkurat nok til å bli mett liksom. Nudlene i skapet roper ikke akkurat mot han. 

“Hei,” sier Linn da hun kommer inn på kjøkkenet.

“Halla. Så du er våken?” spør Isak. 

“Ja, skulle jeg ikke være det?”

“Eh- jo da, det var bare å stille her når jeg kom, så jeg bare antok at du sov liksom.”

“Åja. Skal du lage middag?”

“Ja, men de nudlene frister ikke så veldig liksom.”

“Du kan bytte med meg, jeg har en pose med tomatsuppe med makaroni.”

“Åh! Vil du det?”

“Hvorfor ikke?” Linn trekker på skuldrene.

“Takk ass!” 

Isak lager suppe og Linn fikser nudler. De spiser sammen på det lille bordet på kjøkkenet, sier ikke stort til hverandre, det er ganske fint for Isak er trøtt,  _ stuptrøtt _ . 

Tilbake på rommet sitt, slenger han seg ned på senga, lukker øynene, skal bare hvile litt. Han lener seg over på siden, finner telefonen på nattbordet og slår av lyden, vil ikke at noen skal forstyrre han når han skal hvile. Nesten før han treffer puta, sovner han. 

Det rykker i kroppen, Isak bråvåkner, må ha drømt noe. Med søvn fortsatt i øynene, ruller han rundt, lurer på hvor lenge han har sovet. Det kan da ikke ha vært mer enn en time maks? Idet han ser vekkerklokka, sperrer han øynene opp. Faen! Klokka er nesten ni. Panikken griper han, detter nesten ut av senga i det han skal stå opp. Faen! Satt han ikke på alarmen?

Telefonen viser tre tapte anrop fra Jonas og flere meldinger i chatten. 

**Jonas (20:02):** på vei :) sees snart!

**Jonas (20:25):** står inne og venter, hvor er du?

**Jonas (20:34):** hallo? hvor er du?

**Jonas (20:47):** faen da Issy? Ta telefonen da! 

Isak tør ikke ringe Jonas, han er sikkert sur. Orker ikke høre han kjefte på han, selv om han helt klart fortjener det. Sovne fra kinoen liksom, er det mulig? At han ikke satt på en alarm, går det an å være mer korttenkt? Det diplomet med 1. plass i kategorien verdens største kronidiot er i hvert fall fortjent nå. 

**Isak (21:01):** sorry bro! Sovna på senga! 

**Jonas (20:03):** hæ? sovna? faen, hvor lenge har du sovet liksom? 

**Isak (21:03):** tre timer….  Faen ass, det var ikke meninga.

**Jonas (21:03):** herregud, hva med å sette på en alarm a? og har du ikke på noen lyd på telefonen din eller?

**Jonas (21:03):** sitter her alene som en jævla einstøing 

**Isak (21:03):** sorry ass. trodde ikke jeg skulle sove i tre timer da… skrudde av lyden, ville ikke bli forstyrra av en av de femti meme’ene til Mags liksom… 

**Jonas (21:04):** dust ass. 

**Jonas (21:04):** men møter du meg etter kinoen da? Kan spandere en babb på deg. (selv om du er en dust akkurat nå)

Idet han skal til å svare popper det opp en whatsapp melding, lar spørsmålet til Jonas henge i lufta, må sjekke hvem det er, kanskje det er Even?

**Even (21:04)** : skal du henge med Jonas etter kinoen er ferdig?

**Isak (21:04)** : hei <3 hvordan det?

**Even (21:05)** : bare savner deg, har så lyst å se treffe deg :) kan vi? please, please, please, please! 

Isak stirrer på meldinga, faen, hva skal han gjøre? Fornuften og hjertet kjemper side om side, han vet hva han  _ må  _ gjøre, må si han har planer om henge med Jonas, spise babb og kanskje spille litt fifa hjemme hos seg selv. Even kan han jo se i morgen, når gutta skal på fest. Han ville jo vært en skikkelig dårlig venn om han ditcha Jonas nå.  

**Even (21:06):** please <3

**Isak (21:06):** vi kan henge, kan komme bort til jobben din?

**Even (21:06):** yay! bare si fra når du kommer, så skal jeg låse deg inn om jeg ikke er ferdig alt. 

**Isak (21:06):** ok <3

 

**Jonas (21:07):** Issy??? 

**Jonas (21:07):** har du sovna igjen eller?

**Isak (21:07):** du, jeg føler meg ikke helt i form. orker ikke babb, er egentlig trøtt ennå, sov litt dårlig i natt bare. 

**Jonas (21:07):** kan bare komme bort til deg, vi kan spille litt fifa. 

**Isak (21:07):** du spille fifa mens jeg snorker ved siden av deg? Kan vi ikke heller møtes i morgen? 

**Jonas (21:07):** greit. 

**Isak (21:07):** takk for at du ville spandere babb selv om jeg er en universets største dust!  <3

_ Jonas logged off 21:07.  _

Det knyter seg i brystet, den velkjente klumpen i magen er tilbake. Han vet han ikke burde ha gjort det, få bestekompisen sur. Det vil jo bare skape enda flere problemer, gjøre ting enda mer vanskelig. Men det er liksom umulig å holde seg borte fra Even. 

Han slenger fra seg telefonen, graver ansiktet ned i madrassen, løfter dyna over hodet. Vil bare skru av hjernen og forsvinne inn i mørket for en stund.

Dumme, dumme forelskelse!

 

.

 

Even låser opp døra, smiler bredt og kysser han på kinnet. Det rykker til i kroppen, Isak trekker seg litt unna, ser seg nervøst omkring.

“Slapp av, vi er alene,” forsikrer Even og låser døra bak han. 

“Okei,” svarer han, puster letta ut, føler seg dum, kjenner en flau smak i munnen. Han burde ha stolt på Even, han vet jo hvor grensene hans er.

“Jeg ba Einar om å dra, sa jeg kunne låse og sånn alene i kveld. Han ble dritglad for å kunne dra en halvtime før. Det ble jeg også.” 

Even ler og tar tak i hånda til Isak, trekker han til seg, kysser han på nytt. Det burde føles herlig, sommerfuglene burde være på plass, fly rundt og lage kriblinger i magen, det skjer jo alltid når han ser Even. Istedet har de har gått i dvale og klumpen i magen ligger og tynger han som en tung stein. 

“Men?” Even tar et skritt tilbake, ser på klokka på veggen, rynker på nesa. “Her allerede? Har du løpt helt fra kinoen og hit eller?” ler han.

“Eh- nei. Har ikke det,” sier han lavmælt, flakker med blikket, vet ikke hvor han skal feste det, vet ikke om han klarer å se på Even. 

“Alt bra eller?” spør Even. 

“Jada,” svarer han, vet ikke helt hvorfor han juger, pokerfjes har han jo ikke. Even har sikkert merket det allerede, at ting ikke er som det skal liksom.

“Sikker? Du ser litt trist ut. Har det skjedd noe?”

“Det ble ikke noe kino på Jonas og meg,” sukker han. 

“Ååh? Var du ikke på kino? Hvorfor ikke?” Even ser på han med undrende øyne. 

“Jeg sovna.”

“Sovna du?” Even begynner å le, men ser fort at Isak ikke synes det er noe morsomt eller noe å le av. “Sorry, burde ikke le. Det er sikkert ikke morsomt. Sorry, det var dumt av meg.”

“Det går fint,” sier han, prøver å smile, merker det blir litt sånn halvhjerta. “Det er jo litt komisk å sovne i grunn. Men-.” Han stopper opp, må samle seg litt.

“Jonas ble kanskje ikke så happy?” prøver Even forsiktig.

“Nei, han ble sur så klart. Skjønner jo det, hadde blitt det selv. Så foreslo han at vi skulle møtes etter filmen var ferdig, spise babb, han ville til og med spandere. Men jeg sa nei, at jeg ikke var i form-.”

“Ååh? Hvorfor det?” avbryter Even.

“Fordi du ville treffe meg,” svarer han, ser opp på Even, biter seg i leppa, kjenner kinnene farges røde. Klarer ikke holde blikket hans, det blir for mye for han, fester blikket på brystkassa hans i stedet.

“Oi, var det så lurt da?”

“Nei, det var jo ikke det, for nå er Jonas skikkelig sur på meg virker det som.”

“Men vi kunne jo ha bare truffet hverandre i morgen eller noe?”

“Ja, jeg vet det, men-” Isak tar en pause, ser opp på Even igjen. “Jeg hadde bare så sykt lyst å se deg,” forklarer han, gir han et lite smil. “Og så virka du så keen også.”

“Awww.” Even trekker Isak til seg, legge armene rundt nakken hans, stryker han i nakken. “Jeg ville veldig gjerne se deg ja, men det bør jo ikke gå utover vennene dine. Det vil jeg absolutt ikke altså.”

“Nei,” sier Isak stille, legger hodet på skuldra til Even. “Ikke jeg heller i grunn, men jeg klarte liksom ikke si nei til deg.” 

Det føles som hundre ulike følelser river og sliter i ham, mest av alt skammer han seg fordi han svikta Jonas. Er også flau fordi han ikke klarte å holde seg unna Even. Er det virkelig sånn det er å være hodestups forelska? Mister man all dømmekraft liksom? 

“Du altså!” Even planter et vått kyss midt på Isak’s munn. “Men du skal ikke bare snakke litt med Jonas da?” foreslår Even, ser på ham med milde øyne, stryker han forsiktig på kinnet med tommelen.

“Om hva da?” Isak trekker seg ut av armene til Even, ser på han og rynker nesa.

“Om deg.”  

“Men det er ikke så lett da. Bare prate med Jonas liksom.”

Hodet til Isak er bøyd, klarer ikke se på Even mens de snakker, gnir tommelen hard mot innsiden av håndflata. Hjertet banker ukontrollert, det er umulig å stå stille, vipper hælene opp og ned. 

“Nei, jeg vet det. Men tror du ikke at ting kanskje blir bedre etterpå? Du slipper jo ha det sånn som du har det nå.”

“Er det så sikkert, hva om han ikke aksepterer meg da?”

“Tror du ikke han vil det?”

“Vel- tja- jo- uhm- jeg bare-”

“Nå har jo jeg bare truffet Jonas et par ganger, men har liksom ikke inntrykk av at han er en som ikke vil akseptert deg. Jeg er sikker på at det vil gå bra.”

“Det er bare at hodet mitt fylles av den ene prosenten som sier at han ikke vil like det. Og så vil jeg liksom ikke alt alle skal vite det. Får en vite det, så vet plutselig vet hele skolen. Du vet at folk snakker og før jeg vet ordet av det så vet hele slekta mi det også. Er ikke klar for det ennå.”

“Jeg skjønner det. Og du er ikke den eneste som tenker på den måten for å si det sånn.” Even trekker Isak til seg igjen, pakker armene rundt han, legger hodet på skuldra hans og klemmer til. “Jeg bare får så vondt av å se deg ha det sånn som dette her. Blir så lei meg,” mumler han med munnen godt plantet i halsgropa til Isak, kysser lett på den varme huden. 

“Takk.” 

Det høres rart ut, si takk, men han vet liksom ikke helt hva annet han skal si, er egentlig litt tom for ord akkurat nå. De blir stående sånn, midt på gulvet, i en god klem uten å si noe. Det føles godt, litt trykt den klemmen, varmen fra Even trenger inn i han gjennom alle åpne hulrom. 

Han kunne stått sånn i en evighet, bare klemme på Even i stillhet, men han kan jo ikke det. Even må avslutte det han holdt på med, stenge sjappa. De kan jo ikke bli her inne for alltid heller. Eller kan de? Pizza og klemmer livet ut? Skulle han bli innelåst et sted for alltid hadde det ikke vært så aller verst. I hvert fall ikke hvis Even var der.

De gir slipp på hverandre, Even går bak kassa og begynner å rydde det siste. Det var en uvanlig rolig fredag, så det er ikke så mye mer å gjøre, må bare vaske ferdig bordene i lokalet og rydde litt på kjøkkenet. Kassa er allerede gjort opp, det begynte han med litt før de stengte. 

“Telefonen din ringer,” sier Isak, ser mobilen til Even lyse opp.

“Ser du hvem det er?” roper Even fra kjøkkenet.

“To sek.” Han kikker bort på telefonen. “Det er moren din.” 

“Den gidder jeg i hvert fall ikke svare,” ler Even. “Hun kan vente.”

“Nå ringer hun igjen,” roper han til Even like etterpå.

“Sånt mas,” klager Even høylytt. 

Isak går rundt i lokalet, kikker på bildene på veggen, klarer ikke roe seg. Tenker på Jonas, lurer på om han skal skrive noe til han, beklage en gang til, si han blir med på fest likevel. Han må gjøre opp for seg, gi noe tilbake fordi han var så dust. Orker ikke at Jonas skal være sur på han, han har nok problemer som det er. 

“Skal du noe i morgen forresten?” spør Isak, ikke helt sikker på hvorfor han spør eller hva han selv vil. Han setter seg på en stol i det Even kommer tilbake med en klut i hånda. 

“Har lovet meg bort på en fest i morgen, Fredrikke i klassen skal ha fest igjen og hun insisterte på at jeg kom,” sier han, vasker kjapt over de får bordene lokalet rommer. 

“Kan jeg bli med?” spør han uten å tenke. 

“Så klart, men hva med Jonas da?” spør han forsiktig.

“Jonas og gutta skal på fest og vil jeg skal bli med.” 

“Da synes jeg du skal gjøre det i stedet. Ha det gøy med gutta. Vi kan jo bare treffes på søndag, ligge i senga di og være fyllesyke sammen. Se på film og spise potetgull hele dagen.”

Isak ser opp på Even, må smile litt, for film, potetgull og Even hele søndagen høres helt perfekt ut. Det er bare en ting, det er på søndag, vet han egentlig hvor lenge det er til? Minst 30 timer liksom. Det er alt for lenge. Nå som det er helg vil han ikke vente helt til søndag. Han vil se Even i morgen, se smilet hans og øynene som lyser opp, høre latteren hans når han forteller noe morsomt. Han vil kysse, kysse intenst og lenge, han tror han vil  _ noe mer _ også, selv om det skremmer han aldri så mye. 

“Kanskje gutta kan bli med på den festen også?” foreslår Isak. “Så kan jeg få vært sammen med både Jonas og deg.” 

“Det er åpent hus hos Fredrikke, så det går sikkert fint. Men har ikke de planlagt noe annet da?” spør han tilbake, vasker bordet Isak sitter ved.  

“De har ikke funnet noen fest de kan dra på ennå. Magnus og Mahdi sa de skulle fikse det, men jeg har ikke hørt noe. Gutta blir dritglad om jeg har funnet et sted vi kan dra, det vet jeg.” Isak biter seg i leppa, ser håpefullt på Even.

“Seff. De kan komme de. The more the merrier liksom,” smiler Even. “Fredrikke bryr seg i hvert fall ikke.”

“Men du da? Du synes ikke det blir kleint?”

“Neida, det går sikkert fint. Bare så dumt at jeg ikke kan kysse deg når jeg har lyst.” 

Isak ser kort på Even, så ned i fanget, kjenner kommentaren til Even stikker i hjerte. Er ikke Even så okei med dette likevel? Han skjønner jo at sikkert ikke er så kult å bli holdt skjult liksom, han gjør virkelig det. Men- plutselig ringer telefonen til Even igjen, river Isak ut av tankerekka si.

“Faen ass, mamma gir seg ikke,” klager Even.

“Kanskje du bare skal ta den, det kan jo være viktig?” 

“Tror neppe det, men hun gir seg vel ikke om jeg ikke svarer,” sukker han. 

Even tar telefonen, sier hei til moren, stopper plutselig å vaske, blir stående stille og se ned i bordplata. Isak kikker forsiktig bort på Even, vil ikke tyvlytte på samtalen, men klarer ikke la være. Han står jo rett ovenfor han. Han hører ikke hva som blir sagt, bare at moren til Even er sint. Virker ikke som Even får sagt stort, blir hele tiden avbrutt når han prøver å si noe. 

“Faen,” sier Even kort da samtalen er slutt. 

“Hva skjer?” spør Isak.

“Mamma fant jayen min.”

“Oi!”

“Hun er fly forbanna, sa jeg måtte komme hjem med en gang, ga meg ti minutter liksom, ellers ville hun komme og hente meg.”

“Shit, så ille?”

“Jepp. Hun er sånn hysterisk når det kommer til jay og sånt. Er overbevist om at jeg skal bli manisk igjen.”

“Mmm.”

“Jeg bruker det ikke så ofte da, bare en gang i blandt. Noen ganger er det bare digg å roe nervene og tankene litt, hvis du skjønner.”

“Skjønner godt hva du mener,” nikker Isak.

Isak reiser seg fra stolen, banner innvendig, vil ikke at Even må dra, de har jo knapt hatt femten minutter sammen. Så typisk liksom, først så ditcher han Jonas og så får han bare denne korte stunden med Even? Er det universets måte å fucke med han på  _ igjen _ ? Si til han at dette her fortjener du for å være en sånn dårlig bestevenn. Ja, jeg får vel som fortjent, tenker Isak i det de går ut av døra. 

Ute har det begynt å regne, det plasker ned, store, våte regndråper treffer asfalten med et smell. Isak ser på Even i det døra låses, har så veldig lyst å gi han et hadet kyss, men det må selvfølgelig komme en guttegjeng gående. Det knyter seg i magen, tenker på det Even sa i sta.  _ Bare så dumt at jeg ikke kan kysse deg når jeg har lyst. _

“Tekster deg i morgen, okei?” sier Even og putter nøklene i lomma.

“Fint,” svarer Isak, klarer ikke helt få fram et ekte smil, det blir litt sånn halvveis. 

“Om du ikke hører fra meg, så har vel mamma drept meg,” ler Even, snur seg og begynner å småløpe hjem i regnet. 

Igjen står Isak, allerede søkkvåt, uten et hadet kyss, men med en klump i magen og en sur bestevenn. 

 

For en jævlig dårlig fredag.

 

.

  
  


Det er stille i kollektivet, Linn er på rommet sitt, sover sikkert. Eskild og Noora er ute, aner ikke hva de holder på med, bryr seg ikke heller, han har viktigere ting å tenke på. 

Even er i live, ble ikke drept av moren i går, men det var på hengende håret. Han fikk en melding av han tidlig på morgenen, fortalte at han var blitt dømt til samfunnstjeneste, måtte være med moren til farfar og rydde, men at han fortsatt var klar for fest. Etter de chattet litt har det vært stille, men det er vel sånn det er når man soner en narkotikadom. 

Nå gjelder det bare å gjøre ting rett med Jonas. Det har vært litt aktivitet i gruppechatten, men verken Mahdi eller Magnus har klart fikse en fest de kan dra til. 

**Isak (11:03):** Is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh. Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

**Jonas (11:06):** haha. quoter du bevern?

**Isak (11:06):** er litt desp kan du si… ble ikke bestekompis of the year i går liksom :c

**Jonas (11:06):** du kan gjøre opp for deg med å bli med på fest i dag. 

**Isak (11:06):** har tenkt til det. 

**Jonas (11:06):** fett! 

**Isak (11:07):** Even teksta meg i sta, lurte på om jeg vill bli med på fest hos Fredrikke. Sa jeg ble med på en betingelse, at du og gutta kunne bli med. 

**Jonas (11:07):** fett! jeg kan hoste vors. mutter og fatter er borte til i mårra. 

**Isak (11:07):** kult! sier du i fra til gutta, jeg må gjøre lekser. 

**Jonas (11:08):** serr???

**Isak (11:08):** haha, nei så klart ikke. men må vaske badet...

**Jonas (11:09):** payback altså.

**Isak (11:09):** ja :( ikke bli fattig student som bor i kollektiv. hilsen khalid

**Jonas (10:09):** khalid???

**Isak: (11:11):** min nye theme sang (Young, Dumb  & Broke)  [ https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z3GHaZ6ec9bsiI5BenrbY?si=zDCkQPigTW-RauQmtg6uzg ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Z3GHaZ6ec9bsiI5BenrbY?si=zDCkQPigTW-RauQmtg6uzg)

**Jonas (10:03):** hahahaha. Den passer deg bra! sneiks

**Isak (10:03):** later!

Isak puster ut, kjenner kroppen roe seg litt, føler ting er litt bedre mellom de. Jonas virker ikke så sur lenger. Han har fiksa litt av sprekken i vennskapet, lappa det sammen med en fest, en unnskyldning og innrømmelse om at han var en idiot. Det er en begynnelse. Likevel, det aller vanskeligste gjenstår da, gjøre det som får sprekken til å forsvinne helt - snakke om at han liker gutter og at han har en greie med Even. Kanskje i morgen kveld etter at han og Even har brukt hele dagen til å kurere fyllesyke med potetgull, film og kyssing? 

Han deiser ned i senga, prøver å kvele en gjesp, men det er umulig, den er for lang. Det ble alt for lite søvn i natt enda så trøtt han var, ble så klart liggende og tenke på Jonas, Even og moren i mange timer. 

Det hadde gjort seg med et par timer med søvn nå, men det nytter ikke, hvor enn trøtt han er så, så klarer han ikke å sove når tankene begynne å spinne. Hvorfor er det sånn? Selv ikke han som er master i biologi skjønner akkurat det. 

Det føles godt å ha fiksa fest i hvert fall, nå kan ikke gutta ta han på det. Om han har flaks så er de så gira at de glemmer å fritte ham ut om hvorfor Even inviterer han på fest  _ igjen _ . 

Om han bare kunne krype inn i hodet til Even, lese tankene hans, få vite hva han  _ egentlig  _ tenker. Han har jo hele veien betrygget han, sagt at han skal få ta ting i sitt tempo og han har trodd han på det. Han har virket så ekte og oppriktig. Så kom den kommentaren i går og føkka opp alt, gjorde han så veldig usikker. Hadde han bare hatt litt mer tid i går, så kunne han ha spurt han om det, men den dumme telefonen måtte så klart ringe og ødelegge alt. 

 

.

 

Speilet på badet er møkkete, får han umiddelbart til å tenke på pengene han skylder Eskild. Han stirrer på flekkene med tannkrem, tre ukers vasking av bad er ikke spesielt kult, men alternativet, spørre faren om mer penger er hakket verre.

“Baby bean, du klarer ikke å vaske speilet ved tankenes kraft altså,” ler Eskild. 

“Hæ?” sier Isak og snur seg mot Eskild. 

“Jeg sier at du ikke klarer å vaske speilet ved tankenes kraft. Du må ha såpe og sånn.” 

“Jeg har vaska bad før,” stønner Isak, irritert at han ikke lar han være i fred på badet. 

“Og nå skal du vaske badet tre uker på rad. Du gjør det i dag, ikke sant? Det ser helt jævlig ut.”

“I morgen, skal bort nå.”

“I morgen?” Eskild hever øyenbrynene. 

“Ja, i morgen Eskild.”

Han stønner, snur seg og dytter Eskild langt nok ut av døråpningen til at han får lukket igjen døra og låst den. 

“Bare et sånn vennlig guru råd fra the guru master liksom, gratis til og med. Du bør legge fra deg det gretne humøret om du skal ut baby bean,” roper Eskild fra den andre siden av døra. “Det er ingen som er spesielt keen på å henge med en gretten tenåring. Blir ikke mye love on top da for å si det sånn. Ikke på bånn heller. Lite love sånn generelt.” 

“Takk, det skal jeg huske på,” sier Isak og himler med øynene. 

“Og du trenger ikke himle med øynene.”

Isak ser seg selv i speilet, han har pynta seg, vil være fin for Even. Det skader jo ikke at gutta tror han kanskje vil være fin for noen andre, potensielle jenter. Han har valgt Nas t-skjorta, den får han til å tenke på Even. Sokkene matcher til og med. Bokseren skiftet han etter at han dusjet, var påpasselig å velge en som så fin ut og ikke hadde hull. For det kan jo hende, om han er heldig, at det skjer noe i natt?

Mens han står der og betrakter han selv bestemmer han seg, han kan ikke være sur og grinete i kveld. Ikke være så brysk mot Magnus og le mer. Han trengte egentlig ingen guru råd, var klar over det fra før av, men Eskild har rett. Ingen er keen på å henge med en gretten tenåring. Han vet ikke helt hvordan han skal få det til, være blid og le mye, Magnus klarer jo alltid å treffe alle de ømme punktene hans. Men det er jo ikke hans feil da, han har jo så mange om dagen. 

 

.

 

Hip hop spillelista Jonas lagde i sta spilles på full guffe. Tuborg og to poser potetgull, både paprika og salt & pepper, står på bordet. Magnus har nettopp bekjent at han ikke kjenner til Nate Dogg, til Mahdi og Jonas sin store forskrekkelse, alle som digger hip hop har da hørt om han. 

“Hvordan var forresten filmen i går?” spør Mahdi. “Tenkte å ta med broren min på kino i mårra, men gidder ikke se den om den ikke er bra ass. Da velger vi noe annet.”

“Dritt funny! Eller hva Issy?” Jonas ser på han og hever øyenbrynene. 

“Eh- vet ikke jeg,”

Så vi er ikke ferdig med det ennå, tenker Isak og ser ned i bordplata. Han måtte vel regne med det, en sånn ting forbigås ikke i stillhet, alle må jo få vite om det. Det er jo ikke det at han ikke fortjener det, han fortjener alt han får og litt til, men det er ikke så veldig kult likevel. Blir bare påminna om hvor dårlig venn han var og hvor vanskelig ting er for tiden.

“Vet ikke? Hva mener du?” spør Magnus. “Skulle ikke du på kino med Jonas i går?”

“Issy fikk ikke sett den fordi han sovna!” forklarer Jonas lettere oppgitt før Isak får sagt noe. 

“Hæ? Sovna du på kinoen? Serr?” 

Mahdi bryter ut i latter, den bølger seg fram mens lattertårene triller. Magnus klarer ikke holde seg han heller, begynner å le han og. Til slutt ler alle sammen. Isak også, men på langt nær så hjertelig som de andre. 

“Hadde han bare kommet seg til kinoen så, da kunne jeg jo bare ha vekket han. Han sovna hjemme liksom.”

“Fy faen, så komisk,” utbryter Mahdi. 

“Egentlig ikke,” stønner Isak.

“Jo, det der er bare sykt lættis,” sier Magnus. 

“For deg kanskje Mags, men ikke for meg som ble sittende å vente som en tulling. Se på film alene liksom, hvor kleint er ikke det?”

“Hei, jeg heter Viggo og jeg er venneløs,” gliser Mahdi, tar en stor slurk av den nyåpnede ølen sin.

“Nettopp,” sukker Jonas.

Isak kikker på klokka, den er nesten kvart på åtte. Er litt utålmodig, vil dra snart. Ikke det at han kjeder seg, vorspielet har vært greit så langt, selv om Magnus nesten ikke har pratet om noe annet en damer og den nye drømmen han hadde om Vilde i fullt lakk og lær utstyr. Det er bare det at han vil se Even, prate med han, le av vitsene hans og bli sånn god og varm på innsiden når han ler. 

“Skal vi dra snart eller?” spør han forsiktig, vil ikke virke for ivrig, føler han ikke kan bestemme noe i kveld, det får de andre gjøre. 

“Jeg har jo nettopp åpnet en ny øl,” forklarer Mahdi. 

“Men skal det bli noe på Magnus i kveld, så kan vi ikke sitte her,” ler Jonas. 

“Det har du faen meg rett i Jonas,” gliser Mahdi. “Jeg hadde ikke tatt i Mags med ildtang en gang.”

“Slutt å være så frekk a,” bjeffer Magnus. 

“Men skal vi dra snart da eller?” spør Isak igjen, angrer sekundet etter ordene forlater munnen. Han tupper seg selv imaginært i ræva, så mye for å ikke virke ivrig liksom. 

“Faen så travelt du har det a,” klager Mahdi. “La meg få drikke opp ølen først da.”

“Seff, jeg tenker bare på Magnus jeg. Vi må sørge for at han får seg dame i kveld.”

Hjertet banker fort, liker egentlig ikke å snakke om damer til Magnus, blir nervøs for at han skal kommentere noe, si noe tilbake som gjør han ukomfortabel, begynne å mase om at han må skaffe seg et ligg i kveld også. Den behovspyramiden til Magnus har ikke endret seg de siste dagene for å si det sånn. Men kanskje, om han backer opp Magnus, hjelper han med å skaffe seg et ligg, så vil han muligens roe seg litt? Han aner ikke om det vil hjelpe, men det er kanskje verdt et forsøk?

“Takk!” smiler Magnus. “La oss drikke opp og komme oss avgårde.”

“Enig!”

Isak tar diskret opp telefonen, later som han skal sjekke busstidene, skriver en kjapp melding til Even. 

 

**Isak (19:43):** snart ferdig med ølen og så drar vi. Gleder meg til å se deg  <3

 

“Jeg tror Even har et crush på deg ass,” sier Magnus plutselig og flirer.

“Hæ? Hvorfor tror du det?” 

Isak ser opp fra telefonen, pulsen skyter umiddelbart fart, kjenner hjerte galoppere. Han blir helt varm, må kjempe med seg selv for å ikke rødme, vet ikke helt om han lykkes så bra. 

“Bare tenk på det, han inviterer deg på fest og så har du det dere kosegruppegreiene. Han hadde liksom ikke hjerte til å la deg være der alene. Serr liksom? Hva var det for noe greier?” sier han og hever øyenbrynene. 

“Hvor får du det fra? Herregud!” stønner Isak, kjenner varmen bre seg innvendig. 

“Slapp av mann, jeg bare kødder da.” Magnus ler så panneluggen rister. “Du må roe nervene ass, flyr jo i taket hver gang jeg åpner kjeften.”

“Mer sensitiv enn ei dame med PMS,” skyter Mahdi inn. Kommentaren får alle til å le. 

“Det er bare litt vanskelig om dagen,” sier Isak og puster tungt, får alle øyne på seg. “Det er ikke så lett å være han med liten pikk liksom.” 

Alle ser på han, bryter ut i latterkrampe, kan ikke tro at Isak sa nettopp det. Isak ser hjelpeløst på gutta, kjenner det stikke i brystet. Han er ikke flau for nok en gang å bli han med liten pikk, han bryr seg nada om det. Verre er det han ser ut til å være mer komfortabel med å være  _ Isak med liten pikk  _ enn  _ homofile Isak som er forelska i Even.  _

“Fy faen, Issy!” Jonas rister på hodet. “Det der bør du ikke si høyt ass. Damene vil skygge banen umiddelbart.” 

“Det er ikke håp for meg, er det det du sier?” spør Isak, svelger hardt, spinner videre på den dumme greia.

“Det kan jo hende du har sjans på Even da,” erter Magnus, legger armen rundt han, klapper han trøstende på skuldra. “Men om Even har the hots for deg, selv med liten pikk. Ja da-” 

“Er du sjalu Mags?” spør Mahdi og gliser. 

“Hæ?” Magnus snur seg og ser bort på Mahdi.

“Du høres litt sjalu ut.” 

“Herregud, er jeg vel ikke. Jeg ønsker ikke noe kuk oppi ræva. Fy faen ass.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” 

Isak ler nervøst, får umiddelbart hundre bilder opp i hode, vrir seg unna armen til Magnus, den føles som en klo. Han reiser seg fra sofaen, later som han må på do, vil ikke at gutta skal se det røde fjeset hans - fjeset som helt sikkert forteller mer enn han er klar for. Han er ærlig for en gangs skyld da, etter å ha sett de bildene på nett, så er han ikke sikker om kuk i ræva er noe for han heller.

“Tror du Even har noe jay forresten,” spør Jonas. Isak er glad for at han endrer samtaleemne, men skulle gjerne sett at de pratet om noen andre enn Even. 

“Nei, han har ikke det.” Isak stopper opp ved siden av Jonas. 

“Spurte du?”

“Seff.” Isak dulter borti han. “Moren oppdaga jayen hans, ble drit forbanna, flusha det ned i dass liksom.” 

“Å faen!” 

“Det er jo skikkelig waste of money. Kunne ha solgte det i det minste da,” sier Magnus.

“Herregud, Mags!” Jonas facepalmer seg selv. “Noen ganger lurer jeg på om du har noe oppi topplokket,” ler han.

“Ja, men det er sant da. Er ikke du opptatt av sånn makroøkonomi og gjenbruk og sånt?”

“Joa, men jeg tror ikke moren til Even er så keen på å selge dop liksom,” ler han. 

“Hva tror du Issy? Du har jo spist middag der? Tror du moren hans kunne solgt dop eller?” spør Magnus.

Isak er overraska, han har klart ha en samtale om Even uten å gå helt i frø, det er et lite mirakel. Men nå, nå blir det for mye. Snakke om middagen han hadde med Even og om moren til Even og dopsalg, det går bare ikke, kjenner at han blir varm og ukomfortabel. Han må ha en liten timeout før alt går i stå for han. 

“Vet da faen,” han trekker på skuldrene. “Må pisse, be right back.”

Han tar tak i ølen, bælmer i seg resten, vil bli fort ferdig så de kan dra. Så haster inn på doen, låser døra og setter seg på dolokket med telefonen i hånda. Det er ti minutter siden han sendte meldinga til Even, fortsatt har han ikke svart. Er litt skuffa, hadde håpet han svarte han med en gang, han pleier å gjøre det. Men han kan vel egentlig ikke forvente det, kanskje han ikke har dratt fra farfaren ennå? 

“Klare?” spør Isak da han kommer ut av dassen, han er utålmodig, men prøver iherdig å late som han bare er keen på fest og moro. Det er han jo og forsåvidt, bare ikke helt sånn som gutta tror. 

“Yas!” roper Jonas og reiser seg fra sofaen. 

“Prosjekt  _ Fikse Sado-Mags et ligg _ er i gang.” 

Alle ler og Isak er fornøyd over at oppmerksomheten er rettet mot Magnus og ikke seg selv, håper inderlig det kan bli sånn resten av kvelden.

 

De har kommet seg på 31-bussen til Solli plass, Isak sitter og kikker på telefonen, er litt urolig fordi Even ikke har svart han. Sender han en ny melding, sier de er på vei, bør være der om en halvtime eller noe. Fortsatt ikke svar. Gutta har en samtale om Dr. Skrulle, Isak følger bare sånn halvveis med, er mer opptatt av telefonen, kikker på den hvert halvminutt i håp om et svar fra Even. Han ler, dog noe tilgjort og uekte, når de andre ler, må passe på at det ikke blir for opplagt at han har tankene et helt annet sted.

Han kikker på den siste meldinga fra Even på Whatsapp, det er ti timer siden han sa han gledet seg masse til å se han. Sendte han til og med et hjerte. Scroller lengre opp, ser meldinga der han tulla med at moren kanskje kom til å konfiskere telefonen hans som en ekstra straff. Kanskje det er det som har skjedd? Tanken beroliger han litt.

“Jorden kaller Issy!” Jonas sparker han i leggen.

“Hæ?” Isak ser opp på Jonas.

“Hva skjer a? Du har jo kikka på telefonen hvert tjuende sekund siden vi dro hjemmefra jo.” 

“Har jeg vel ikke.” Isak ser opp på Jonas, prøver seg på en løgn. 

“Jo, det har du.” Jonas hever øyenbrynene. 

“Eh-” Isak banner lydløst over å ha bli ferska av Jonas, klarte tydeligvis ikke å være så diskret likevel. Han flakker med blikket, ser ned på telefonen, så opp på Jonas igjen, prøver febrilsk å komme opp med en plausibel forklaring. Jonas bare ser på han, venter helt klart på en forklaring. “Pappa,” sier han kort når han får samlet tankene, tenker det er et sikkert kort å dra opp, vil forhåpentligvis stoppe flere spørsmål, han vet jo han ikke er keen på å prate om han. “Måtte be om penger likevel.” 

“Åja. Så kjipt da.”

“Men nå gidder jeg ikke tenke mer på han,” sier Isak og stapper telefonen i jakkelomma, vil ikke juge mer for Jonas. “Klar for fest?” 

“Klar som et egg,” ler han.

“Jeg og!”  
  


Når de står utenfor huset til Fredrikke, piper det i telefonen til Isak. Han fisker den rask opp av lomma, ser at Even endelig har svart han, sendt han en smiley og en tommel opp. Sommerfuglene er umiddelbart tilbake, kjenner at det kribler i magen. Endelig skal han få se Even igjen, må bare en kjapp tur på do.

“Dette ser lovende ut,” gliser Magnus. “Se på hun der for eksempel.” Han peker på ei høy, tynn og blond korthåret dame som går forbi de. 

“Hun var fin ass,” nikker Mahdi. 

“Er du ikke enig?” spør Magnus og dulter borti Isak.

“Straks tilbake, skal bare pisse,” sier Isak og går opp trappa til andre etasje. Han vet jo godt hvor doen er, må smile for seg selv, tenker tilbake på forrige helg da han og Even satt badekaret og røyka sammen. 

Idet han tar fram pikken, titter han bort på badekaret, ser for seg Even sitte der og betrakte han, betrakte pikken hans. Han er glad han er alene, må rødme og konsentrere seg for å treffe doskåla. De har jo ikke snakket om det, men kanskje Even skal få lov til å betrakte pikken hans litt nærmere i natt? 

Tanken gjør han både glad og anspent, kinnene blir dyp røde i løpet av sekunder. Det er nesten så han kjenner en rykning i pikken. Han skjønner fort at han må tenke på noe annet før nervøsiteten kommer for fullt og tar bolig i han. Eller enda verre, han skulle få en skikkelig boner. Det vil være umulig å tenke på Even og sex i hele kveld, da vil han implodere før klokka blir elleve. Han tvinger tankene over på noe annet, på spy og fyllesjuke, på dårlig kebab - til og med faren tenker han på - alt for å glemme sex med Even. 

Han nesten løper ned trappa, tar to skritt om gangen. Gutta står ikke lenger i gangen, har sikkert tatt en runde for å finne dame til Magnus. Han må joine de, det var jo han som foreslo at de måtte fikse Magnus et ligg. Men først må han finne Even, si hei, fylle opp hjertet litt med sånn Even-magi. 

Idet han har kommet helt ned trappa, snur han seg og ser inn i stua, smiler ved tanken på at han kanskje får noen minutter alene med han. Plutselig ser han ei høy, lys, korthåret dame stå tett inntil Even, kranser han med armene lent inn mot veggen. Det tar et par sekunder før han registrerer hva som skjer - de kysser.

Det strammer til i brystet, føles ut som noen tar en hånd og klemmer den ene lungen hans så hard at han ikke får puste. Han snur seg brått, snubler i noen sko, mister balansen og faller på knærne. Noen ser han og ler, kommenterer at han må være drita. Han kommer seg fort opp igjen, går raskt mot utgangen. 

“Hva skjer?” spør Mahdi som plutselig kommer fra kjøkkenet.

“Blitt dårlig, må spy,” sier han, løper ut. 

  
_ Å faen,  _ hører han Mahdi si idet han river opp døra og kommer seg ut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er ikke meninga å gi dere hjerteflimmer eller noe, men livet er ikke bare en dans på roser, selv ikke ungdomsforelskelser... Bare hold ut, EVAK er alltid endgame! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Det er ikke lett å være Isak nå. Jonas ser at Isak er deppa og har en plan for å få han i bedre humør. Spørsmålet er om det blir en bra ting eller om ting blir bare verre.
> 
> Jeg prøver å tune meg inn på en oppdatering i uka, men det kan ta litt mer tid. Ikke mist motet om det tar litt lenger tid ;)
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommne.

Isak løper alt beina klarer å holde bortover Professor Dahls gate, bort fra Even, fra festen, fra alle folka. Stopper ikke før han knapt har noe pust igjen og beina er på vei til å svikte. Han hiver etter pusten, det føles som om hjerte er på vei til å eksplodere og brystet skal sprenges i fillebiter. Bilde av Even og den blonde jenta er festet til netthinnen med superlim, vises om og om igjen i en evig loop. 

Han tør ikke ta trikken hjem, redd han skal begynne å grine blant alle folka. Går bort til Bislett Stadion og mot Ullevålsveien, i retning hjem. Sleper beina etter seg, de er tunge som bly. Det er uaktuelt å dra helt hjem, orker ikke møte folka i kollektivet. 

Ubevisst ender han til slutt på Vår Frelsers Gravlund, vandrer hvileløst mellom gravsteiner, halvvisne blomster og de døde. Synker ned på plenen, lar all smerten materialiserer seg i et høyt skrik. Må nesten le da han ser at han har havnet ved Edvard Munch’s gravplass. Men bare nesten. For dette er ikke noe å le av, han tviler på om han noen gang kommer til å le igjen.

Hvorfor skulle Even kysse på hun dama etter alt de har gjort sammen, etter alt Even har sagt til han og han har sagt til Even? Absolutt ingenting gir mening akkurat nå. Eller gjør det kanskje det likevel? Kanskje Even plutselig gikk lei? Lei av å være en som måtte holdes hemmelig? Lei av å vente på at Isak skulle bli klar til å være fri og ekte, lei av å bare kysse, men ikke ha sex? 

Tankene gjøre at det knyter seg i brystet, han er svimmel, kjenner han nesten ikke får puste. Hvorfor sa ikke Even det bare til han? Han kunne jo bare sagt at det ikke fungerte? Hvorfor lot han som alt var bra? Hvorfor gjorde han det på denne måten? Hva er egentlig greia hans? Spørsmålene er mange, det føles som hodet er på vei til å sprenges. Det er umulig å skjønne noe som helst, men en ting er i hvert fall helt sikkert - de kysset. Tårene presser på, klarer ikke å holde de tilbake. Han lener seg mot gravstøtten til Munch, lar tårene falle fritt, orker ikke kjempe imot. 

Isak kikker på telefonen, må tørke tårene med erme på jakka for å klare å se hvor mye klokka er, vurderer om det er trygt å dra hjem, om det er sent nok til at de har lagt seg eller godt ut. Hjerte gjør et hopp, ser plutselig to tapte anrop fra Even, han ringte ikke så lenge etter at han løp fra huset. Han stapper telefonen ned i lomma, orker ikke tanken på å snakke med han. Hva skal det være godt for? Høre den mørke, silkemyke stemmen hans gi han en tam unnskyldning på hvorfor han klina med den dama? Det vil være hans endelikt. Han vil gå i oppløsning, i tusen knas uten mulighet for å limes tilbake til normal tilstand. 

Idet han står utenfor oppgangen i Deichmans gate, kikker han opp på vinduene i tredje etasje, det er i hvert fall mørkt på kjøkkenet. Han ser på klokka, den er ikke halv elleve en gang. Kanskje han skal ringe på, sjekke om noen svarer? Han trykker lett på ringeklokka, lener seg mot døra, prøver å gjøre seg så smal som mulig. Vil ikke at noen skal se han om de kikker ut av vinduet på kjøkkenet eller stua. Sekundene går, ingen svarer, han ringer på en gang til for å være sikker, men ikke noe skjer. Han puster letta ut, finner fram nøkkelen og låser opp. Med blytunge bein går han opp trappene til tredje etasje, vrir forsiktig om på nøkkelen og lister seg inn i tilfelle noen er hjemme likevel. Med raske skritt går han inn på rommet, tar verken av seg sko eller jakke før han har låst døra bak seg. 

Isak kryper under dyna, vet det vil være umulig å sove, men hva skal han ellers gjøre? Det var jo ikke noe vits å vandre gatelangs eller sitte blant de døde på Vår Frelsers Gravlund, ting ble jo ikke bedre av det, selv om han riktignok følte seg litt hjemme blant alle de som lå godt begravd under jorda. Dessuten var det kaldt, vinden hadde tatt seg opp, mørke skyer hadde rullet inn vestfra og det var regn i lufta. Det hadde kanskje ikke vært så ille likevel, latt regne blande seg med alle tårene som rant fritt fra to triste øyne? Ingen kunne se at han gråt i hvertfall. 

Han stirrer i taket, lurer på om det blir hull om han stirrer lenge nok. 

 

.

 

Plutselig hører han det ringe på døra. Klokka på nattbordet viser 02:11. Han putter puta over hodet, ignorerer lyden, vil ikke stå opp og se hvem det er. Er det Even, kan det være det samme. Om det er en av gutta, så orker han ikke å snakke med de nå. Ringinga gir seg ikke, men Isak nekter å stå opp.

“Isak!” Det banker hardt på døra. På utsiden står Noora og roper. “Isak!” Hun banker hard på nytt. “Ja,” mumler han motvillig.

“Jonas er nede og vil prate med deg.”

_ Faen!  _

“Jeg sover!”

“Det gjør du vel ikke.”

“Jo, det gjør jeg!”

“Jeg orker ikke at Jonas skal stå der nede å ringe på flere ganger. Jeg skal sove! Snakk med han,” klager Noora.

“Greit, jeg kommer.” 

Han grynter og drar seg selv opp av senga, venter litt med å gå ut, vil være sikker på at Noora har gått på rommet sitt. Så lister han seg ut, gjør seg så stille som mulig og tar tak i calling anlegget, presser røret mot øret. 

“Hei.”

“Issy, kan jeg få crashe hos deg i natt? Jeg finner faen ikke nøklene mine og ingen er hjemme,” snøvler han. 

_ Faen, faen, faen.  _

Isak banner lydløst, har absolutt ikke lyst på besøk, måtte forklare de røde øynene, hvorfor han er så lei seg, hvorfor han bare stakk uten å si ifra. Det oppstår en stillhet, aner ikke hva han skal si eller gjøre. Skal han ditche Jonas enda en gang? Kan han virkelig gjøre det?

“Issy? Faen, er du der eller?”

“Eh- ja.”

“Kan jeg komme opp eller?” 

“Greit, kom opp” 

Han buzzer Jonas inn, låser opp døra, går inn på rommet, finner teppe til Jonas som han kan bre over seg på sofaen. Idet han slår på lyset i stua, ser han det ligge en fyr der.  _ Faen! _ Hvem er det? Han banner høyt, skrur av lyset, innser at Jonas og han må dele seng. Kan ting bli verre liksom? Ikke det at han synes det er ille å dele seng med Jonas, han gjør gjerne det, det er bare tidspunktet som er så jævlig dårlig. 

“Takk ass,” sier Jonas da han kommer inn i gangen. 

“Det går fint, bare husk å lås døra,” sier Isak stille, unngår øyekontakt, ville ikke at Jonas skal oppdage de hovne øynene, de er sikkert fortsatt røde. Han merker at Jonas er full, fullere enn han har vært på lenge. Egentlig ganske fint, kanskje han sovner bare han kommer i seng? Det hadde passet bra, han orker ikke prate nå. 

“Faen ass, har miste husnøkkelen liksom. Aner ikke hvor den er. Så typisk når mutter og fatter er borte ass,” klager Jonas i det han prøver å få av seg skoa. Han mister balansen, deiser inn i døra, ler litt av sin egen klossethet. 

Isak går inn på soverommet, finner den ubrukte tannbørsten han kjøpte til Even i går, den er blå akkurat som de vakre øynene hans, det stikker i hjerte å se på den. Men det er jo ikke noe vits å spare på den lenger, Even er jo long gone, kan likeså godt gi den til Jonas. 

“Her,” sier han mutt og gir Jonas tannbørsten, ser ned i gulvet, tør fortsatt ikke se på han. 

“Ny tannbørste, fett!” gliser Jonas. 

“Trøtt, går å legger meg igjen,” sier han stille, snur seg før Jonas får sagt noe mer, vil bare gjemme seg under dyna, gjøre seg usynlig for alt og alle. 

Tilbake på rommet, slenger han en t-skjorte samt teppet på den siden Jonas skal ligge på, kryper opp i senga, trekker dyna helt opp til haka og lukker øynene. Han vet han ikke vil få sove, ikke på lang tid, kanskje ikke i det hele tatt, men han hvis han ligger med øynene igjen, så vil forhåpentligvis Jonas tro han sover. 

Jonas er ikke spesielt stille i det han kommer inn på rommet, snubler i klærne til Isak, de ligger i en bylt midt på gulvet, tryner nesten og banner høyt. Isak sier ikke noe, bare lager noen fake sovelyder og later som han ikke er våken lenger. 

“Isak, sover du?” spør Jonas, men får ikke noe svar. “Sovna han allerede? Hvordan er det mulig?” mumler Jonas og går mot senga, ombestemmer seg og går ut på kjøkkenet. Tilbake på rommet, setter han et glass med vann på nattbordet. Så deiser han ned i senga, brer teppet over seg. “Isak? Isak?” Isak sier ikke noe, snur bare ryggen til han og prøver å puste normalt. Jonas prøver en siste gang å få han i tale, men lykkes ikke. “Faen, så kjip ass,” mumler han, trekker teppet enda lenger opp og sovner. 

Jonas snorker alltid når han er full, dette er intet unntak. Normalt ville han irritert seg, dultet borti han, prøvd å få han til å stoppe. Nå bryr han seg ikke, får jo ikke sove likevel. Det er fortsatt ikke hull i taket, selv om han har ligget og stirret på den hvite takmaling i nesten en time. Klokka er snart halv fire og han lurer på om han kommer til å få sove noe som helst. 

Puta og dyna lukter Even, han klarer ikke få bestemt seg om han helst skulle ha skiftet på senga eller ikke. Det er en bittersøt lukt, lukter så forbanna godt, men samtidig gjør det så vondt. 

 

.

 

“Isak?” Han kjenner en hånd på skuldra si, han snur seg brått, tenker et øyeblikk det er Even. Idet han åpner det ene øyet treffer realiteten han som ei ildkule midt i brystet, det er bare Jonas. 

“Mmm,” mumler han, orker ikke åpne det andre øyet, vil egentlig bare gjemme seg under dyna og ikke møte verden. 

“Våken?” spør Jonas.

“Nei,” svarer han mutt. 

“Like morgengretten som alltid ja.” 

Jonas ler og gir han et nytt dytt. Isak sier ikke noe. Kanskje Jonas bare forsvinner på magisk vis om han ikke svarer? Så feil kan man ta, Jonas forsvinner ikke, bare dytter til han på nytt, tydeligvis veldig ivrig på at Isak skal våkne. 

“Hvor mye er klokka?”

“Sånn cirka ti.”

Isak teller inni seg, prøver å finne ut hvor mye han har sovet. Eller egentlig hvor lite han har sovet. Han sovnet vel sånn i fem tiden engang, totalt utmattet av de tusen forskjellige tankene som kretset rundt i hodet og lagde kaos, våknet i syvtiden da Jonas var på do. Selvfølgelig måtte tankene begynne å spinne igjen, alt kretset seg omkring Even så klart, og det tok en stund før han sovnet igjen. 

Han er våken, men på langt nær uthvilt, når var det egentlig han var det sist gang? Det må være flere evigheter siden, kan virkelig ikke huske når. Det føles som han har blitt overkjørt av bulldozer, verst har det gått utover hjerte, det er knust i fillebiter.  

Det er nytteløst å prøve å sove mer, Jonas vil ikke gi seg før han er helt våken og klar for å prate. Motvillig snur han seg, setter seg opp og lener ryggen mot veggen. 

“Hallå grumpyface.” Jonas ler lett. 

“Hei,” sier han lavmælt.   

Isak ler ikke av kommentaren, protesterer heller ikke, bare stirrer på den svarte tv’en på den andre siden av rommet.

“Hva skjedde i går egentlig? Mahdi sa du ble dårlig og løp ut. Og etter det så er det ingen som så deg. Ikke svarer du når jeg ringer eller sende meldinger.” 

Jonas ser på han, ser litt bekymra ut. Isak svelger hard, vil egentlig ikke prate, men vet han må si noe. Helst sannheten, men det orker han ikke, ikke nå. Det er så mye å snakke om, så mye som har skjedd og han orker ikke dele. Det gjør vondt i hjertet bare å tenke på Even, å snakke om han nå vil bare gjøre ting enda verre, vil få han til å grine. Sitte foran Jonas oppløst i tårer, hvor pinlig hadde ikke det vært? Herregud, det er helt uaktuelt. Klumpen i magen vokser, juge til Jonas igjen liksom, han hater det, men ser ingen annen utvei. 

“Jeg var ikke dårlig,” sier Isak og ser forsiktig bort på Jonas, trekker skarpt inn pusten, puster så ut og biter seg hardt i leppa, lurer på hva han tenker akkurat nå.  

“Nei vel.” Jonas ser på han, sier ikke noe mer, bare venter på at han skal fortsette, gi han en forklaring.  

“Det er bare mamma, hun sendte meg plutselig så mange meldinger i går. Og så fikk jeg melding av pappa. Det ble bare så mye på en gang. Orka liksom ikke være på den festen mer,” forklarer Isak. “Og så kom Mahdi og jeg ville ikke snakke med han om det, så jeg sa jeg var syk, enklere det.” 

“Okei,” sier Jonas og ser på han.

“Bare hør her,” sier Isak før han får sagt noe mer,  leser opp et par gamle meldinger fra moren. “Jeg kommer til helvete fordi jeg ikke tror, hilsen mamma. Yay.”

“Du vet jo det bare er bullshit,” sier Jonas. 

“Så klart, men det hjelper jo ikke. Når mamma sier hun plages uavbrutt og mye av det er fordi jeg ikke tror, så er ikke det så lett å bare avfeie som bullshit.”

“Nei, jeg skjønner jo det da,” sier Jonas og drar hånden gjennom det lange håret. 

“Hva skal jeg gjøre liksom? Barr keep calm and carry on? Det er ikke så jævla lett.”

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

Det oppstår en stillhet. Isak stirrer ut i lufta, fester blikket på haugen med klær på gulvet, orker ikke møte blikket til Jonas. Er redd for at han gjennomskuer han, ser bløffen hans og høyner med flere spørsmål han ikke vil være i stand til å svare på. 

“Sorry for at jeg ikke sa ifra,” sier Isak da stillheten tipper over fra okei til klein. Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk. 

“Du skulle jo bare sagt noe til meg så kunne jeg blitt med deg hjem,” sier Jonas, ser på han og gir han et halvt smil. 

“Men du var jo så keen på den festen, ville ikke fucke opp kvelden for deg,” prøver Isak seg, håper Jonas kjøper forklaringen. 

“Herregud, det var jo ikke dødsviktig den festen da.”

“Nei, kanskje ikke.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Men jeg hadde ikke vært noe gøy å være sammen med uansett. Skulle du sitte her og sett på meg surmule da liksom?” spør han oppgitt. “Sittet og sett på meg som ikke viste om jeg skulle le eller grine.”

“Vi kunne jo ha prata om det da,” argumenterer Jonas.

“Prate?” Isak fnyser av ordene. “Ting er som de er, det blir ikke så jævla mye bedre av å prate om det liksom. Jeg ville bare hjem og glemme hele greia.”

“Okei, men du kunne uansett sagt noe, ikke bare dratt. Vi skjønte jo faen ikke noe.” Jonas ser hardt på Isak, høres plutselig irritert ut. Det er kanskje ikke så rart, han stakk jo bare uten å si ifra. 

“Greit, jeg skulle ha gitt beskjed. Sorry.” 

En ny stillhet oppstår, det virker som Jonas ikke helt hva han skal si. Det gjør ikke Isak heller. Han føler seg helt tom innvendig, alt som er igjen er en diger klump i magen og et knust hjerte. 

“Skjedde det noe på festen eller?” 

Isak vet ikke hvorfor han spør, vil egentlig ikke snakke om festen eller vite noen ting, vil i hvert fall ikke høre om Even. Men noe må de jo snakke om og han kan liksom ikke komme på noe annet akkurat nå. 

“Nei,” sier Jonas og rister på hodet. “Det var vel det vanlige. Folk drakk, ble fulle, dansa, litt drama av ymse slag, ikke noe spes.” Han ser bort på Isak. “Det blei ikke noe dame på Magnus da, ikke denne gangen heller,” humrer han.  

“Så synd da,” mumler Isak, kjenner han ikke klarer å engasjere seg helt. 

“Heh ja. Tror egentlig han bør prøve seg på Vilde. Er nok der han har best sjanse. Om han ikke drar fram de lakk og lær drømmene med en gang så.” Jonas ler nå, sånn skikkelig. 

“Bør kanskje vente til andre date i hvert fall.” Isak tvinger fram en latter, den blir ufrivillig litt sånn halvveis. 

“Kanskje Vilde liker det? Stille vann har dypest grunn er det jo noe som heter.”

“Sant, folk kan overraske i både positiv og negativ retning,” sier Isak ettertenksomt, klarer ikke la være å tenke på Even, kjenner at klumpen i magen blir enda litt større. Kan den bli større mon tro? 

“Vet ikke helt om lakk og lær er positivt eller ikke.”

“For Mags er det helt klart positivt.” Isak gir han et skjevt smil. 

Magen til Jonas rumler, lager en sånn høy lyd det er umulig å ikke høre, sier klart ifra at han er sulten. Isak vet han burde tilby han frokost, men er ikke sikker om orker reise seg fra senga. Tanken på å møte Eskild eller Noora på kjøkkenet gjør at det knyter seg ekstra i magen. Mest av alt skulle han ønske at Jonas dro hjem snart, slik at han kunne trekke dyna over hodet, la mørket omslutte han og stenge verden ute.

“Har du noe mat eller? Er dritsulten.”

“Har vel noe knekkebrød hvis du vil ha.”

“Jeg tar hva som helst,” ler Jonas. 

“Okei, skal bare kle på meg.”

“Og om du har en paracet også så tar jeg gjerne det, fy faen så skallebank jeg har.”

Isak reiser seg, kroppen kjennes blytung, føler det er et ork å sette på seg den blå joggebuksa. Den har en flekk på seg, muligens ketchup, men han bryr seg ikke. Han åpner nattbordskuffen, tar fram pakka med paracet og hiver den over senga, bort til Jonas. 

“Takk ass,” smiler Jonas. “Det føles som hjernen skal eksplodere snart.”

Jonas ser på han og rister på hodet. Ja, sånn føler jeg det og tenker Isak, men sier ikke noe, bare går mot døra. Han åpner den, går med forsiktig skritt ut i gangen, tenker kanskje om han er litt stille så vekker han ingen om noen fortsatt sover. 

Han finner fram knekkebrød, smør og gulost, noe særlig annet har han ikke å tilby. I skapet henter han en tallerken og et glass, setter det på bordet før han setter seg ned. 

“Skal ikke du ha noe?” spør Jonas. 

“Er ikke sulten,” svarer Isak. 

“Okei, da får bare jeg spise da,” sier han, tar tre knekkebrød ut av pakken. 

“Hallo, baby kitten.”

Eskild smiler vidt idet han kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Isak mumler et hei, men orker ikke se på han, bare stirrer ned i bordplata. 

“Hei,” sier Jonas med munnen full av mat. 

“Jasså, er baby kitten fyllesjuk i dag?” ler han. 

“Noe sånt noe,” sier Isak mutt. 

“Ble det ikke noe love på deg i går, kitten?” 

Klumpen i magen deler brått seg, sprettet opp i halsen, er på vei til å materialisere seg i tårer. Isak biter seg hard i leppa, prøver hardt å flytte fokus, men det er umulig. 

“Må på do.” 

Han farer opp, går med raske skritt ut av kjøkkenet og inn på badet, låser døra og setter seg på dolokket, presser håndbaken mot øynene i et desperat håp om å tvinge tårene tilbake. Det er nytteløst, tårene popper opp med en gang han flytter hendene. 

Han aner ikke hva Jonas og Eskild snakket om mens han var borte, mistenker at Jonas sa ett eller annet om hvorfor han var så rar, for Eskild er merkelig stille i det han setter seg ned på stolen igjen. Isak er helt sikker på at Eskild ville fortelle om  _ all the love _ han hadde fått i går, han var sikkert på London igjen, og om fyren som hadde sovna på sofaen i stua. 

“Jeg kan vaske badet i dag jeg,” sier Eskild i stedet. 

“Hæ?” Isak ser opp på han. 

“Jeg vasker badet i dag, så kan du starte treukersen din neste helg.”

“Hvorfor?” spør han. 

“Fordi det ser ut som du ikke trenger å vaske bad i dag,” forklarer han. 

“Eh- takk. Tror jeg.” 

Isak sender han et lite smil, bør egentlig være glad for å slippe å vaske badet i dag. Men skal han være ærlig, så hadde det kanskje vært greit å gjøre det, da hadde han i hvert fall hatt noe å gjøre. En konkret ting han kunne ha fokus på, istedenfor å ligge i senga og lurer på om det blir hull i taket om han stirrer lenge nok og kjenne på at denne søndagen kan bli alt for stor og romme alt for mye tid han ikke trenger.

“Jonas sa akkurat at han skal ta deg med på kino,” smiler Eskild. 

“Kino?” Isak ser Jonas, så på Eskild og tilbake på Jonas. 

“Yes! Vi skal på kino i kveld.” Jonas smiler bredt.

“Eh- tror ikke det,” sier Isak, kjenner at vasking av bad hadde vært helt okei. 

“Klart vi skal!” 

“Du skal i hvert fall ikke vaske badet, så du kan likeså godt bli med kino,” sier Eskild. “Men den diskusjonen skal jeg la dere ta, jeg skal ut og møte Pablo.”

“Javel.” Isak aner ikke hvem Pablo er, orker ikke spørre, engasjere seg i hvem det er. 

“Det er bare en helt adorabelle latino jeg møtte her om dagen. Herregud han har bare så fin kropp, her tror jeg det blir mye love on top fremover. Eller på bottom eller i alle vinkler faktisk. Han har de store føttene for å si det sånn, det lover bra. Herregud det skal bli så godt!”

Jonas ser brydd på Eskild i det han går ut av kjøkkenet, synes kanskje det er litt vel mye informasjon å få mens han spiser frokost. Isak er vant til det, bryr seg ikke nevneverdig, bare trekker på skuldrene og smiler svakt. 

“Du skal bli med på kino,” gjentar Jonas og tar det siste knekkebrødet inn i munnen. 

“Nei, jeg orker ikke,” svarer Isak. 

“Du kan ikke bare sitte hjemme og være deppa. Kino blir bra.”

“Jeg vil ikke,” protesterer Isak.

“Kusina til Eva skal være med. Hun er jo akkurat din type, sånn utseendemessig i hvert fall. Kanskje hun kan få opp humøret ditt.” Jonas dulter borti Isak og blunker til ham. “Skal forresten flytte til Oslo om ikke så lenge. Passer jo helt perfekt.” 

Isak ser på Jonas, ordene hans får det til å vrenge seg i magen. Prøver å han å spleisa han med kusina til Eva? Fy faen. Om ting ikke er ille nok fra før, skal det liksom bli enda verre? Hvorfor oppfører universet seg slik? Hva galt har han gjort liksom?

Det går bare ikke, han klarer ikke bli med Jonas på kino, på en sånn delvis blind date. Det er helt uaktuelt. Det er jo i grunn hyggelig at Jonas vil hjelpe han, få han mindre deppa, men dette? Dette hjelper  _ ikke _ , gjør jo ting bare tusen ganger verre. 

Isak stirrer ned i bordplata, svelger hard, munnen føles plutselig helt tørr, det virker som all fuktighet har forflyttet seg til håndflatene hans. Han tar tak i ostehøvelen, lar den gå mellom hendene, klarer ikke sitte rolig. Hjerte banker ukontrollert, det føles som det er på vei opp i halsen og ut av han. Hvorfor skal det være så forbanna vanskelig å snakke med Jonas? 

“Du, Jonas?” 

Isak stemme er lavmælt, vibrere av nervøsitet. Han er virkelig ikke klar for dette, åpne seg opp, fortelle om hans største hemmelighet, men vet han bare må, om han ikke skal bli med på den kinoen etterpå. Fortelle om Even, det er helt uaktuelt, da kan han likeså godt finne kista med en gang, men han kan jo dele noe for det.  

“Ja?” 

Han ser så vidt på Jonas idet han tar en stor bit av knekkebrødet. Det virker ikke som han helt catcher stemninga, bare tygger lett og smiler til han. Eller kanskje han tenker at han ser nervøs ut på grunn av det han fortalte om moren og faren tidligere i dag. Isak er neimen ikke sikker, vet ikke helt hva han tror er best. 

“Det er noe- uhm- jeg må fortelle deg.” 

“Okei?”

Han stopper, kremter et par ganger, som om han må renske opp i halsen, fjerne det som blokkerer ordene fra å nå ut. Idet han skal til å fortsette ringer telefonen til Jonas. 

“Sorry, må bare ta den.” 

Jonas fikser mobilen opp av lomma, snakker i korte setninger, nikker og bekrefter, sier han er klar og skal komme hjem med en gang. 

“Fuck! Det var mamma. Må dessverre hjem nå. Skal hjelpe henne med et loppemarked ved Birkelunden i noen timer. Samler inn penger til en skole i Etiopia,” forklarer han. “Hadde helt glemt det. Det var viktig at jeg kom med en gang, hun skal dra snart.”

“Okei.” 

Isak banner innvendig, hvorfor måtte den telefonen komme nå, nå som han endelig var på vei til å si noe? Nå blir det umulig å si noe, Jonas skal jo dra. For første gang i dag ønsker han at Jonas kunne bli litt til, det trenger ikke være så lenge, bare en liten halvtime eller noe? 

“Skulle ønske jeg var litt mindre fyllesjuk bare,” ler Jonas. “Fikk et par shots av en fyr i tredje. Aner ikke hva det var i de, men de var jævlig sterke. Men det er viktig å tenke på litt annet enn bare seg selv, ikke sant?” spør Jonas.

“Det har du rett i. Loppis i Eritrea blir bra,” sier han tankespredt. 

“Det er loppis i Birkelunden, Issy. Og skolen skal bygges i Etiopia, ikke Eritrea” korrigerer Jonas, rister på hodet og ler.

“Etiopia ja. Bra med skole der og.”

“Ja! Man kommer jo ingen vei uten skolegang. Det er liksom en av grunnsteinene i tillegg til mat og helse da. Så da får man trosse fyllesjuke og stille opp.”

“Mmm.”

Isak prøver så godt han kan å delta i samtalen, være entusiastisk, merker det ikke går så bra. Stemmen hans er flat og uengasjert. Hadde han vært i bedre humør og situasjonen hadde vært annerledes, skulle han ha dratt en spøk, sagt at det kanskje ikke var så ille at han hadde tenkt på skolearbeid denne uka, det er jo tross alt en av grunnsteinene i livet. Men han klarer det ikke, er ikke i humør til å spøke i dag. Tankene er uansett helt andre steder, han var jo på vei til å åpne opp, fortelle om seg selv. Nå er øyeblikket ødelagt, kan jo ikke fortelle det mens Jonas er på vei ut i gangen for å kle på seg og dra.  

“Anyway, jeg får nesten komme meg hjem. Mamma ville ha meg hjem med en gang. Må dusje og skifte før jeg drar. Hun sa ingen vil kjøpe noe om jeg stinker fyll og hun har vel rett i det.”

Jonas reiser seg, putter asjetten og glasset i vasken og setter både osten og smøret tilbake i kjøleskapet. Isak følger han ut i gangen.

“Men da kommer jeg og henter deg etterpå. Vær klar klokka fem. Og du kan bare drite i å ikke svare når jeg ringer deg ass. Eller sove, eller si du må gjøre lekser eller whatever!” 

Jonas ler lett, men Isak forstår, blikket til Jonas og undertonen av alvor er ikke til å ta feil av, Jonas er dødsseriøs. Isak kan ikke komme med en tam unnskyldning denne gangen, han er bare nødt til å bli med.  

“Jeg fikser billetter, så du trenger ikke tenk på det. Se på det som en liten gave fra meg siden livet et litt dritt. Vi skal se Deadpool forresten.”

Deadpool skal være veldig bra, han har fått med seg det. Har hatt lyst å sett filmen til og med. Ryan Reynolds er fin, ikke like fin som Ryan Gosling riktignok, men til gjengjeld mye morsommere. Men akkurat nå føler han ikke for å se noen action komedie. Sitte på kino og le liksom? 

“Okei,” sier han lavmælt, prøver å gi han et lite smil. 

“Pass på at du ikke ser ut som en slask da,” gliser Jonas. 

“Hæ? Hva mener du med det? Jeg ser da aldri ut som en slask,” svarer Isak påtatt indignert. 

“Jeg bare mener, det kan gjerne se ut som du har gjort en liten innsats nå som Lisa blir med. Det hadde ikke skada å gjøre et godt inntrykk liksom,” forklarer Jonas. 

“Lisa?” spør han fraværende.

“Herregud Issy. Kusina til Eva.” Jonas himler med øynene. 

“Åja. Jeg skal ha på meg klær.”

“Se litt allright ut da.”

“Whatever.” 

“Takk for at senga forresten. Hadde vært kjipt å måtte sove ute liksom.” 

Jonas ler, tar tak i døra, åpner den og går ut i gangen. Isak ser på han, vet det er en fæl tanke, men han kan ikke noe for det. Akkurat nå skulle han ønske at han ikke hadde sluppet inn Jonas, at han måtte sove ute på en benk eller noe. For da hadde han kanskje kunne unngått denne dumme kinoavtalen han føler seg presset til å bli med på. Sekunder etterpå snur Jonas seg, ser på han som han har kommet på noe han har glemt. 

“Shit! Du skulle si noe du. Sorry at jeg bare babla om mine ting. Hva var det du skulle fortelle? Det virka som du hadde noe viktig å si.”

“Eh- nei- det kan vente, vi kan ta det seinere.” 

Øyeblikket er over, han får seg ikke til å si noe. Kan ikke slippe bomben nå, mens Jonas har det travelt, står i gangen og må skynde seg hjem. Det blir bare helt feil. Denne samtalen er viktigere enn som så. Nei, det får bli en annen gang. 

“Okei, da må du fortelle senere i dag. Og be meg holde kjeft om jeg snakker så mye at du ikke får sagt noe.”

“Mmm.”  

Isak nikker bekreftende, men er helt sikker, det kommer ikke til å skje senere i dag heller. Snakke med Jonas mens de er på kino med Eva og- og- Lise? var det det hun het? Isak husker ikke, bryr seg heller ikke så mye. Er ikke så keen på å lære seg navnet på ei han ikke har noen interesse av å bli kjent med - i hvert fall ikke den måten Jonas legger opp til. 

“Snakkes etterpå bro! Gleder meg til kino.” 

_ Gleder meg til kino.  _

Ordene til Jonas henger igjen i lufta, følger han som en mørk sky helt inn på rommet og inn under dyna. De legger seg som en klo rundt hjertet. Tenk at det å gå på kino med bestekompisen en gang skulle bli noe annet enn bare koselig og gøy? Det hadde han virkelig ikke sett for seg. 

Isak stirrer ut i lufta, fester blikket på de gule gardinene, blir overmannet av en serie med tanker, fyller hodet til det føles som det på vei til å sprenges. Han trenger en distraksjon, noe som kan få tankene over på noe annet, noe annet enn den grå massen av elendighet som kverner inni han, om det er mulig da. Kanskje litt musikk hjelper? Resolutt tar han tak i telefonen, åpner Spotify og finner fram rap spillelista han lagde her om dagen, trykker på play og skrur volumet på max. 

Selvfølgelig er det akkurat  _ den _ sangen som må spilles først.  _ Nas og the Message _ . Hjertet gjør automatisk et hopp, han må gispe etter luft, ser Even for seg ligge på badegulvet til Fredrikke mens han gjengir hele teksten som om det var han som hadde skrevet den. Herregud så fin han var da. Så kjekk og deilig og sexy. 

Det gjør så vondt å tenke på, men han klarer ikke å la være. Skulle av hele sitt hjerte ønske han kunne teleportere seg til et annet univers, et univers der han og Even fortsatt var en greie. Men det går jo så klart ikke, han er stuck i dette miserable universet og nå tvinger Jonas han med på kino sammen med Eva og kusina hennes. 

Det piper i telefonen, motvillig tar han den opp for å se hvem som har kontaktet han, redd for hvem det kan være. Ønsker egentlig bare å ignorere meldingene, men vet det ikke hjelper, blir bare liggende å gruble på hvem som tekster han. Meldingene kommer til å ligge i innboksen som en udetonert, tikkende bombe helt til de blir lest. 

Mest lyst har han til å skru av mobilen, la den være død helt til alt føles bra igjen. Men han vet det ikke går, om Jonas ikke får tak i han etterpå, så kommer han ikke bare til å ha mistet Even denne helga, da henger vennskapet med Jonas i en tynn tråd og. Det tør han rett og slett ikke ta sjansen på. 

 

**Mamma (11:15):** Gud er god. Husk det Isak. 

**Mamma (11:15):** Vær sterk, Gud følger deg hvorhen du går, styrker deg og viser vei. 

 

Isak leser meldingene, vet ikke om han skal le eller gråte. Han banner høyt gjentatte ganger, kjenner frustrasjonen boble i han. Faen i helvete, jævla drittgud! Han kaster telefonen hardt mot veggen bak senga, sikter heldigvis litt dårlig, treffer puta i stedet. 

Gud kan se til helvete og finne seg noen andre å følge. Alt det tullet om at Gud er god, det kan hun stappe opp et visst sted. Om Gud hadde vært så forbanna god, så hadde han vel ikke sendt Even hans vei for så sende han avgårde igjen sånn med en gang? 

Han angrer sekunder etterpå, ikke på tankene om Gud, han er en jævla drittgud. Men han kan ikke være sint på mamma, hun er jo syk og vet jo ikke noe om hvordan han har det akkurat nå, om hvordan de meldingene treffer han som en skarp pil midt i hjerte. 

Er det noen som fortjener noe upassende stappet opp i ræva, så er det ikke henne, men Even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry at Isak fortsatt er nede i gjørma. Det blir bedre, jeg lover dere <3 Hold ut <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere! 
> 
> Jonas prøver å gjøre noe fint for Isak. Det blir bare litt feil :( Så nå skal Isak på kino med Jonas, Eva og kusina til Eva.... Spørs om det blir like kos som kinoen med Even tidligere i uka :-/
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

_ Se litt allright ut da. _

Isak ser seg selv i speilet. Han har gjort minst mulig anstrengelser, ikke fordi han ikke vil, jo litt derfor også, men mest fordi han rett og slett ikke har orket. Alt føles som en kamp, så utrolig meningsløst og denne kino avtalen føles bare feil. Den møkkete joggebuksa er byttet ut med en helt ordinær olabukse og genseren han har på seg ble den første han fant i skapet. Den har kanskje en liten flekk på ermet, men det driter han i. Har ingen intensjoner om å gjøre seg fin for noen, den eneste han kunne tenke seg å gjøre seg fin for, ser ikke ut til bry seg om han likevel. 

På vei ut i gangen for å ta på seg skoa, treffer han Eskild. Han har akkurat kommet tilbake etter å ta truffet denne latinoen han snakket så varmt om. 

“Så da ble det kino på deg og Jonas da.” Eskild smiler mot han.

“Jepp. Og Eva og Lisa,” sier han, vet ikke helt hvorfor han nevner de også. Prøver iherdig å smile, se glad og fornøyd, men vet han ikke lykkes så bra. 

“Hvem er Lisa da?” spør Eskild nysgjerrig. 

“Kusina til Eva,” svarer Isak mens han tar på seg skoa. 

“Skal dere på en sånn slags dobbeldate da eller?” Eskild sperrer øynene opp.

“Noe sånt noe,” sier han lavmælt. 

“Oi.” Eskild stirrer intenst på han, blikket føles som to brennende laserstråler, det blir litt ukomfortabelt å stå der. “Du vet at du ikke må, ikke sant?” prøver Eskild forsiktig. 

“Hva da?” 

“Gå på kino, på dobbeldate om du ikke har lyst liksom.” Han ser på Isak med milde øyne. 

Jo, Isak må gjøre dette. Vennskapet med Jonas kan jo henge i en tynn tråd om han avviser han nok en gang. Eskild vet jo ikke det, ikke kan han fortelle om det heller, ikke nå i hvertfall, for da må han fortelle så mye mer også. Og om han gjør det, er han ikke sikker på hva som kan skje. Tankespinnet er i gang igjen, alle mulige scenarioer dukker opp. Eskild vil sikkert overtale han til å avlyse hele greia, kanskje tvinge han til å vaske badet likevel? Gudene, vet. Han vil ikke finne ut heller. Så han får bare gi han et tilgjort smil og håpe på det beste, håpe at Eskild lar ting ligge. 

Idet han skal til å svare, si at det bare er en tur på kino, at han skal hjem igjen rett etterpå, har verken tid eller penger til noe mer, så ringer telefonen. 

“Ah, det er Jonas, han er utenfor. Jeg må løpe.” Han slenger på seg jakka og åpner døra, snur seg og gir han et lite smil. “Snakkes!” 

Døra glir igjen før Eskild får sagt hadet. Han stopper like utenfor, sukker tungt, kjenner beina blir tunge av tanken på hva som skal skje. Går med langsomme skritt ned trappa, stanser opp i andre etasje, vurderer om han bare skal snu, høre på Eskild og bli hjemme. Så ringer telefonen igjen, det er Jonas på nytt, minner han på hva som står på spill. Nei, han kan ikke snu. Han tar telefonen, sier han kommer straks, er på vei ned trappa nå. 

 

“Se der ja, skifta og greier” gliser Jonas i det han kommer ut døra. 

“Jada,” sier Isak kort, prøver å smile, kjenner det blir litt sånn halvveis. 

Jonas ser på han, blikket sier alt, han forstår at humøret fortsatt ikke er på topp. Isak burde kanskje ta seg sammen, dytte alt det kjipe langt vekk og smile nå som han skal på kino, være ute blant folk, men det er umulig. Hvordan kan man smile med et knust hjerte liksom? 

Det oppstår en stillhet, det virker som Jonas ikke vet helt hva han skal si. Isak har heller ikke noe på hjertet, er fortsatt fylt med en tomhet han ikke vet om han blir kvitt på aldri så lenge, så de går side om side i stillhet en stund. 

“Så hvordan går det egentlig med moren din?” spør Jonas forsiktig til slutt, han kjenner vel på hvor klein situasjonen er. De pleier jo alltid å ha noe å prate om. 

“Hvordan tror du det går?” svarer han oppgitt, litt mer bryskt enn planlagt, han klarer bare ikke å kontrollere seg. 

“Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg. Kanskje ikke så bra?” prøver han.

“Nei, det gjør ikke det ass. Du så jo de meldingene du også, eller har du glemt de allerede?” 

“Nei, nei. Har ikke glemt de, hvem kan det liksom?”

“Da vet du vel hvordan det går.” 

“Sorry, det var sikkert dumt å spørre,” sier han unnskyldende. 

_ Faen! _

Han kan ikke være sånn, være så sur på Jonas, det er jo ikke hans feil at livet hans er så fucka akkurat nå. Han prøver jo bare å bry seg, være snill og hjelpe. 

“Sorry ass, ikke meninga å være så sur. Det bare-”

“Det går fint, jeg skjønner det er vanskelig. Kanskje vi skal snakke om noe annet?” 

“Gjerne det, orker ikke tenke på mamma nå. Blir bare så jævlig deppa av det.” 

Det er jo ikke en direkte løgn. Han blir jævlig deppa av å tenke på moren, nå også, det er bare ikke det som opptar mesteparten av hjernen for øyeblikket. Hadde ting vært annerledes, hadde det vært bare Jonas og han som skulle på kino, så kunne han kanskje ha stoppet han, bedt de drite i filmen og heller gått et sted de kunne vært alene og pratet.  

Akkurat nå vil han gjerne snakke om noe annet, helt klart, men hva? Det er som hodet er tømt for ting å si. Alt han tenker på er jo Even og det er jo uaktuelt å prate om. 

“Men du sk-” 

“Deadpool blir skikkelig bra da,” sier han og avbryter Jonas, i frykt for at Jonas skal komme på at han ville snakke om noe viktig i sta. 

“Sykt gira på den filmen ass!”

“Håper den blir like bra som Avengers filmen fra i fjor.” 

“Ja, for den var jævlig kul. Lisa er sykt interessert i Marvel forresten.” Jonas albuer han, hever øyenbrynene og ler. “Samler på tegneserieheftene, har dritmange i kjelleren hjemme og har sett alt som er filmatisert.” 

“Javel.”

“Javel? Er det alt du har og si?”

“Det er fett da, at hun har tegneserier i kjelleren liksom,” sier han med flat stemme. 

“Du kan jo late som du er litt interessert da. Herregud.” Jonas rister på hodet og ler. 

“Du? Jeg skjønner hva du prøver på, men jeg er ikke så keen på noe sånn spleising ass.”

“Men herregud da. Det er jo ikke snakk om at dere skal gifte dere liksom.”

“Neida, men for det. Jeg er bare ikke i humør til noe sånt i dag.”

“Bare snakk med henne, smil litt liksom.” 

Om han bare visste hvor vanskelig det var å smile nå. Da hadde han helt klart ikke bedt han om det.

“Greit, jeg skal snakke med henne. Men ikke forvent deg at jeg kaster meg i armene hennes og bekjenner min kjærlighet liksom.”

“Bekjenne din kjærlighet,” gjentar Jonas og begynner å le. “Hadde ikke forventa det heller, du er ikke akkurat typen til det.” 

“Er kanskje ikke det.” 

Isak kikker ned i bakken, kjenner klumpen i magen vokse, det er flere ting Jonas ikke vet om.  Begynner å tenke på alt det fine han sa til Even, det var kanskje ikke de aller største kjærlighetserklæringene, men han var da tydelig på at han likte han veldig masse.

Det høres kanskje veldig klissete ut, sånn über romantisk søtt kliss, sukkerspinn ganger ti liksom, men til Even kunne han bekjent sin kjærlighet, sagt  _ jeg elsker deg _ til og med, det er han helt sikker på. Om han bare hadde fått sjansen da. 

Lisa er høy, blond og blåøyd. Er akkurat det Isak liker, bortsett fra at hun jente da. Hun er heller ikke Even. Har ikke det samme smilet som han, øynene er ikke like blå og hun har ikke de samme smilerynkene når hun ler. Alt er egentlig helt feil. 

Om hjertet banker fortere når han ser henne, er det ikke fordi han synes hun er fin. Heller fordi han ikke aner hvordan han skal forklare hvorfor han ikke synes hun er så attraktiv. Hun er jo akkurat det han har sagt at han faller for. 

“Hei, gutta.” 

Eva gir Jonas et kyss på munnen før hun gir Isak en god klem. Klemmen til Eva er hard, varer lenge nok til at Isak begynner å lure på hva Jonas har fortalt Eva. Har han sagt noe om at han er deppa i dag? Og vet Lisa om det? Kanskje Eva har fortalt Lisa og bedt henne være ekstra snill og omtenksom mot Isak? Det vrenger seg i magen bare ved tanken, er det noen han ikke ønsker er det akkurat det.

“Hei Isak. Så hyggelig å se deg.”

“Hallå.”   

“Ja, du må hilse på Lisa. Det er kusina mi.” Eva tar et steg tilbake og nikker mot Lisa.

“Hei, Lisa.” 

“Hei, Isak.” 

Isak strekker ut hånda for å hilse, men Lisa har tydeligvis andre planer. Hun tar et steg fremover, hånda kræsjer med brystene hennes, de er store, får Isak til å rødme forlegent. Herregud så kleint. Lisa krummer armen rundt nakken hans og gir han en klem. Puppene skvises mot brystkassa hans. De fleste ville nok likt det, men han synes det bare er ubehagelig. Hun lukter ikke godt, alt annet enn hva Even lukter, bruker en alt for tung parfyme, en sånn litt søt og kvalmende jenteparfyme som han hater. Klemmen kan heller ikke måle seg med Even’s klemmer, de var helt unike.

“Så hyggelig å få møte deg. Eva har fortalt masse om deg,” sier hun og smiler i det hun trekker seg tilbake. 

“Åååh.” Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si, liker ikke at Eva har snakket om han, lurer på hva hun har sagt. Hun kunne i det minste ha spurt hva han synes om det. 

“Bare fine ting da,” forsikrer hun og ler hjertelig.

“Sparer alle de kjipe historiene til en annen gang,” ler Eva. 

“Det tror jeg var best ass,” skyter Jonas inn. 

“Takk for det,” svarer Isak og ler litt sånn halvhjerta. 

De blir stående og prate litt, Eva og Lisa forteller om gårsdagen, hva de gjorde og om sightseeingen de har hatt i Oslo i dag. Jonas legger ut om loppemarkedet sammen med moren, hvor viktig det er og alt de klarte å få solgt. Isak følger sånn halvhjerta med, nikker og smiler, kommenterer litt innimellom, tankene er nemlig et helt annet sted. 

“Fortell litt om den tegneseriesamlinga di da,” spør Jonas. “Isak digger Marvel universet han også. Ikke sant?” Han dulter borti Isak. 

“Kult, gjør du?” sier Lisa entusiastisk. 

“Hæ?” 

Isak ser forvirra på Jonas, kjenner kinnene farges røde, aner ikke hva de snakker om. Han banner lydløst, kjenner hvor håpløst det er å stå her og skal være delaktig i en samtale når hodet ikke klarer å tenke på noe annet enn Even. 

“Jeg sa du digger Marvel universet. Følg med litt da.”

“Sorry, jeg bare datt ut litt,” unnskylder han seg. “Men jeg digger det ikke så fælt da, har ikke sånn samling av tegneserier eller noe. Synes bare filmene er bra liksom,” svarer han, vil ikke virke for interessert. Er ikke lysten på å få Lisa til å tro at han er keen på å bli med inn i Marvel universet hennes. Han har helt andre univers han vil være i. 

“Vi spilte sykt mye Spider-Man på min playstation for noen år siden da,” poengterer Jonas, klapper han vennskapelig på ryggen.  

“Joa, vi gjorde jo det.” 

Isak ser bort på Jonas, skulle ønske han kunne gi han et strengt blikk, tuppe han på leggen, be han stoppe med det han er i gang med. Men det er umulig, både Eva og Lisa står rett ved siden av, de vil jo merke det, hvor kleint hadde ikke det vært? 

Men det er ikke noe tvil om hva han prøver på, prøver å finne noe felles mellom han og Lisa så de kan snakke sammen, bånde over samme ting liksom. Han hater det, det er ukomfortabelt å stå sånn og kanskje skulle være keen på henne. Han kjenner det grøsser nedover ryggen bare ved tanken. 

“Har ikke spilt så mye spill jeg. Men jeg samler på tegneserier da. Kjøper mest når jeg er i USA og besøker pappa. Han jobber der borte.”

“Okei, det er kanskje ikke så lett å få tak i her?” spør Isak, vil jo ikke være uhøflig.

“Nei, ikke i Bergen i hvert fall. Kanskje lettere her i Oslo?”

“Du skulle vært innom den der sjappa i Universitetsgata. Tronsmo. De har masse tegneserier,” sier han, kan jo ikke virke helt uinteressert i det hun snakker om heller. 

“Har de?” spør hun vantro. 

“Ja,” sier Isak. 

“Men Eva, hvorfor har du ikke tatt meg med dit da! Hallo liksom.”

“Jeg visste jo ikke om den da. Herregud!” 

“Du får be Isak bli med deg neste gang du er her,” sier Eva og ler. 

“Ja! Du som vet hvor den ligger og greier. Jeg aner jo ikke hvor ting er her i byen.”

“Kan sikker det,” svarer han motvillig. Ikke det at det hadde vært så ille å ta med seg hun dit, hun er sikkert ei hyggelig jente. Men han skjønner jo at dette ikke er noen venne-ting. 

“Jeg tror jeg må en tur på do jeg,” sier Eva plutselig. 

“Jeg også,” proklamerer Jonas. “Står dere her og venter på oss?” 

“Jada,” mumler Isak. Lisa nikker bekreftende og smiler til Eva. 

Isak banner lydløst inni seg, var det der nødvendig? Gå på do samtidig liksom. De har sikkert planlagt det, hvorfor skulle de ellers gå på do på likt? Det er jo bare så opplagt hva de tenkte på; nå kan Lisa og Isak få noen minutter alene. 

Han hater small-talk på tomannshånd med ukjente, det blir alltid så kleint, vet aldri helt hva han skal si. Hva skal de prate om? Det er jo ikke så mye mer å si om de tegneseriegreiene liksom. Så hva skal de snakke om da? Han har egentlig ikke lyst til å prate om noe eller noen for den saks skyld, i hvert fall ikke ei helt uinteressant jente han definitivt ikke er keen på. 

Han flakker med blikket, vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg eller se, blir stående å vippe med helene uten å komme på noe å si. Sekundene går, det er som en høylytt sekundviser er festet på innsiden av pannebrasken. 

_ Tikk, takk. Tikk, takk _ . 

“Kul samtale da,” ler hun. 

“Ja, ikke sant?” sier Isak, ler litt sånn anstrengt, skulle ønske han kunne synke under jorda og bli der til Lisa forsvant. 

“Skal du ha noe i kiosken eller? Vi kunne kanskje gått og kjøpt oss noe. Det er jo ikke så lenge til kinoen starter.” Lisa ser på han og smiler. 

“Skal ikke ha noe jeg. Er sånn fattig student som ikke bor hjemme. Har ikke så mye penger liksom,” forklarer han, gir henne et unnskyldende blikk og skuldertrekk. 

“Jeg kan kjøpe noe til deg. Kan dele en popkorn eller litt smågodt for eksempel?” foreslår hun med et smil. 

“Det er ikke så farlig, klarer meg en kveld uten godis.” 

Samtalen minner han om Even. Det er nesten som en reprise på kinodaten på tirsdag. Han har en flekk på genseren, har den samme samtale om lite penger og godis. Eneste forskjellen er at nå er  _ Lisa  _ her og ikke Even. Det river i hjerte, det gjør så vondt, så vondt å tenke på. 

“Jeg går bort til kiosken jeg,” sier Lisa, prøver å få kontakt med Isak uten å lykkes. Han står helt i sin egen verden. Hun dytter lett borti han. 

“Oi, sorry. Datt bare litt ut her.” 

“Okei. Jeg bare går bort i kiosken og kjøper litt smågodt. Hvis du vil ha litt senere, så er det bare å ta altså.”

“Okei.” 

“Liker du sure eller søte ting forresten?”

“Sure,” sier han kort og tvinger fram et smil. 

“Okei. Jeg liker søte ting-” sier hun, stopper opp et øyeblikk, biter seg selv i leppa. “Akkurat som deg.” Lisa smiler sjenert, snur seg og går mot kiosken. 

Kommentaren sette han helt ut, alt han hører er stemmen til Even, får han til å tenke på alle gangene Even lo og kalte han søt. De er risset inn i hjertet, umulig å viske bort. 

_ Du er søt når du er dramatisk. Herregud, så søt du er. Du er i hvert fall søt når du rødmer. Søt. Søt. Søt. Søøøøt! _

Det river i hjertet nok en gang, han lukker øynene, føler det svir bak øyelokkene. Han kjenner han trenger en timeout, går med raske skritt mot toalettet. Ser Lisa står i kø for å betale, orker ikke gi henne beskjed. Hun kan bare ikke se han sånn her. Forhåpentligvis kommer Eva tilbake før hun oppdager at han er borte, så blir det ikke så kleint. 

I døra møter han Jonas, dulter borti han uten engang å ense at det er han, helt oppslukt i sin egen verden. Jonas griper tak i han, får han til å stoppe. Døra til toalettet lukkes bak dem.

“Du, går det bra eller?”

“Eh- jada.”

“Sikker? Det ser litt ut som om det ikke gjør det liksom.”

“Må bare pisse. Sånn plutselig.”

“Sånn helt plutselig faktisk.”

“Har sikkert fått sånn nervøs blære,” ler han, prøver å tulle bort hele greia. 

“Nervøs blære?” 

Jonas hever øyenbrynene, det er helt tydelig at han ikke kjøper forklaringen. Men Jonas er grei, han pusher ikke, bare løsner grepet rundt armen hans. Heldigvis. Isak sender han et lydløst takk for og ikke si noe, han er virkelig ikke klar for en samtale nå.  

“Du får ta deg av den nervøse blæra di da. Jeg venter på deg utenfor, okei?” 

“Mhm.”

Jonas forlater toalettet og Isak låser seg inn på en av doene, setter seg på dolokket og puster ut et par ganger. Han kniper igjen øynene, prøver å presser tårene tilbake, lykkes bare sånn delvis. En par tårer tvinger seg fram, triller nedover kinnet, han tørker de bort med håndbaken. 

På utsiden av doen står Jonas og venter på han, ser litt bekymra ut når Isak åpner døra. Isak prøver som best han kan å gi han et ekte smil, men skjønner fort at han ikke lykkes så bra. 

“Ay.” Jonas sirkel armen rundt han, trykker lett på skuldra. “Nå blir det bra film og da kan du bare slappe av, zone ut og ikke tenke på alt det kjipe. Okei?” 

“Ja,” svarer han, men er ikke helt sikker på om det er så lett. 

“Tror forresten at Lisa er litt keen på deg ass,” sier han og smiler. “Du kan jo prøve å tenke litt på det i stedet for kjipe foreldre.” 

“Mhm,” sier han lavmælt, orker ikke si imot Jonas. 

Jonas løsner grepet om Isak, så går de i stillhet bort til jentene som står utenfor kiosken og venter på de.

“Der er dere jo,” sier Eva når de kommer tilbake. “Nå begynte vi å lure på hvor du hadde blitt av Isak.” 

“Flere som måtte pisse, fant han inne på dassen,” sier Jonas med et smil. 

“Sorry ass, skulle ha sagt ifra.” 

“Er det virkelig noen som savnet denne krølltoppen her?” Jonas later som han er sjokkert og albuer Isak vennskapelig. 

“Takk for den,” sier Isak rister på hodet. “Men skal vi gå inn eller?”  

Isak er utålmodig, vil inn i kinosalen, synke ned i sete og ikke snakke på en lang stund. De andre nikker, sier seg enig, det er på tide å komme seg inn. Jonas spøker med at de vil jo gå glipp av all den bra reklamen om de blir stående ute og henge. 

På vei inn får Isak øye på sofaene. Han snur seg automatisk andre veien, orker ikke se på paret som sitter der og kliner, tenker at det der skulle jo ha vært Even og han. Han hadde jo planlagt det, det skulle være en overraskelse til neste gang de skulle på kino sammen. De to, tett inntil hverandre, fingrene flettet sammen, lett kyssende. 

Klumpen i magen er nå så stor at han lurer på om den kommer til å sprekke, lage et stort hull midt på magen. Det føles i hvert fall sånn ut. 

Eva er den som setter seg først, Lisa kommer like etterpå. Isak nøler litt, har virkelig ikke lyst å sitte ved siden av Lisa. Men Jonas dytter han foran seg, gjør det helt klart at det er uaktuelt for han å sitte ved siden av Lisa. Motvillig går han bortover seteraden, synker ned i sete ved siden av henne. 

“Gleder meg masse til filmen,” sier Lisa entusiastisk, vender hodet mot Isak. “Du også regner jeg med?”

“Blir bra den,” svarer han kort. 

“Er du ofte på kino eller?”

“Sånn en gang i blant. Var på kino denne uk-” Han stopper opp, faen, han kan jo ikke fortelle om kinoen med Even. “Eh- skulle på kino denne uka. Men det ble ikke noe.” 

“Okei.” 

Han ser på henne, skjønner at hun ikke helt forstår hva han sier. Greit, han får fortelle hele historien da, enda så klein den er, enda så vondt det er å snakke om den. Han kan skylde seg selv i grunn, ingen andre enn hans egen feil at det ble sånn på fredag. Ler han litt, så blir det en sånn litt morsom historie ut av det? I hvert fall for henne. Kanskje. 

“Ja, skulle på kino med Jonas, men sovna fra hele greia liksom.” Han presser fram en latter, håper det høres ekte ut, rister så på hodet for å understreke hvor teit det var.  

“Ouch!” 

“Jepp. Ikke mitt stolteste øyeblikk.” 

“Ser den,” sier Lisa og ler. 

Han snur seg, fester øynene på den teite reklamen et øyeblikk. Tar så opp telefonen og later som han må sjekke noe, vil ikke snakke mer om den dumme historien eller noe annet for den saks skyld. Vil bare synke enda lenger ned i setet og bli ferdig med den hersens filmen så han kan dra hjem. Om noen foreslår at de skal finne på noe etterpå, så kan de drite i det, det er ikke aktuelt. 

“Kanskje jeg kan få en sånn sur ting?” spør han.

“Så klart, jeg setter posen mellom oss her i brusholderen, så kan du bare ta så mye du vil,” sier hun med et bredt smil om munnen. 

“Okei.” 

Når filmen er over, har ikke Isak fått med seg en dtitt. Det tok kun femten minutter, så klarte han ikke mer, alle de vonde tankene dukket opp på fellessamling og gjorde det umulig å følge handlingen i filmen. Han hadde mest lyst å unnskylde seg, løpe ut av kinosalen og ta første buss hjem. Gjemme seg under dyna og bli der til alt det vonde forsvant. 

De går ut via en smal gang, ender opp i en sidegate til kinoen. Eva og Jonas går først, mens Lisa og Isak kommer like bak. Lisa klarer ikke stoppe å snakke om filmen, er i fyr og flamme, forteller ekstatisk om alt som var bra med den. Isak bare nikker, sier seg enig, vil ikke avsløre at han nesten ikke fikk med seg noen ting og ikke aner hvordan filmen endte. 

“Jeg er sulten! Kan vi ikke finne en burgersjappe eller noe og spise?” spør Lisa.

“Jeg er blakk og så har jeg noe skolearbeid jeg må bli ferdig med.”

“Skolearbeid nå?” Eva rynker på nesa og Lisa ser på han med et skuffet blikk. 

“Issy er blitt sånn skolenerd skjønner dere,” ler Jonas. 

“Synes å huske at noen fortalte meg at man ikke kommer noen vei uten skolegang, at det var liksom en av grunnsteinene i livet eller hva Jonas?” Han setter øynene i Jonas. 

“Eh- uhm.”

“Eller gjelder det bare de fattige barna i Eritrea?”

“Greit, greit. You got me.” Jonas hiver hendene i været, skjønner diskusjonen er tapt før den nesten får begynt.

Plutselig ser Isak 31 bussen komme i det fjerne, om han går nå så rekker han den. Her er det bare å gripe sjansen.

“Bussen min! Må nesten gå nå.”

“Okei. Vi sees på skolen i morgen da,” sier Eva. 

“Vi gjør dessverre det,” svarer Isak. Kommentaren får de andre til å le.

“Vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal tolke det der,” sier hun påtatt indignert. 

“Det var superhyggelig å møte deg.” 

Lisa tar et skritt frem og gir han en god, hard klem. Puppene, de virker nesten enda større nå enn i sta, presses nok en gang mot Isaks overkropp. Det føles ut som han ikke får puste, som om begge lungene kollapser av presset mot brystkassa. 

“Hyggelig å møte deg og.” Isak smiler så troverdig som han klarer.

“Kanskje vi møtes igjen snart, jeg flytter jo til Oslo om ikke så alt for lenge.”

“Det gjør vi sikkert,” sier Isak og begynner å bevege seg bort fra de.

“Du må jo vise meg den bokhandelen.”

Isak svarer ikke, bare nikker svakt og snur seg, løper med raske skritt mot bussen, fast bestemt på å rekke den. Ikke på aldri så lenge har han vært  _ så  _ glad for å se bussen komme. Det er som han skal løslates fra fengsel og bussen er hans vei ut i det fri. 

 

.

 

Aldri i livet om han skal gjøre det der igjen, bli med på noe så kleint som en dobbeldate eller hva nå det var med ei jente igjen. Det går bare ikke. Nakkehårene reiser seg bare ved tanken. Tanken på de store puppene til Lisa som bare presset seg på han gjør han kvalm. 

Enda tristere blir han av å tenke på kinodaten med Even, den hadde vært så fin til tross for at han ikke hadde skjønt det var en date før Even sa det til han. Han tenker på måten de holdt hender på mens de satt og pratet før kinoen starta, hvor godt det hadde føltes. Og ikke minst riktig. Hans fingre flettet i Even’s. Varmen, elektrisiteten og alle de gode følelsene som fløt mellom dem. 

Isak går fra kjøkkenet med et knekkebrød i hånda, har overhodet ikke lyst på mat, men magen rumler, han vet han bør spise noe. 

“Hei, lille venn.”

“Hei.”

“Kan vi prate litt?” spør Eskild. 

“Er ikke helt i humør til å prate nå,” prøver Isak, håper han vil ta hintet og la han være i fred. 

“Tror jeg vil prate litt for det jeg,” sier Eskild med mild stemme.

Isak sukker tungt, orker ikke protestere, bare lar Eskild følge etter han inn på rommet. Han deiser ned på senga, tar en bit av knekkebrødet, gidder ikke bry seg om alle smulene som havner på lakenet. Eskild setter seg på sengekanten, ser på han, ombestemmer seg og kryper opp i senga, setter seg ved siden av Isak. 

“Hvordan var det på kino da? Bra film?” spør Eskild. 

“Den var bra den.” 

“Selskapet også?”

Isak skuler bort på Eskild et øyeblikk, fester så blikket på den svarte tv-skjermen, usikker på hva han skal svare. Kjenner hjerte banke fort. Kanskje han bare skal si det sånn det er, at det ikke var så bra, at selskapet faktisk var kjipt. For dette er en gylden mulighet til faktisk å gjøre det han sikkert ha burde gjort for lenge siden. Åpne seg opp, prate litt om det som er vanskelig.

“Nei,” sier han lavmælt, kjenner hendene bli svette. 

“Jeg husker en gang for mange år siden. Bestekompisen min Adrian hadde blitt sammen med ei jente og så skulle de på bowling sammen med ei venninne av henne igjen. Og så presset Adrian meg til å bli med, sa jeg kunne prøve meg på venninna, at vi ville bli et søtt par. Jeg var jo godt inne i skapet da, herregud, så jeg følte liksom jeg måtte bli med. Men egentlig ville jeg dra på bowling med Oskar, en i B klassen som jeg hadde skikkelig crush på, i stedet.” Eskild tar en pause, ser bort på Isak. “Kanskje det var sånn med deg også, du skulle ønske at du var der med noen andre?”

“Ja.” Ordet bare detter ut av han, klarer ikke å holde igjen. 

“Jeg har tenkt mye på det i kveld, at du kanskje ikke ville være så fornøyd med den kinoen."

Det oppstår en stillhet. Isak drar nervøst i snorene på hettegenseren, biter seg hardt i leppa. Ser bort på Eskild et øyeblikk, lurer på om han venter på at han skal si noe. Hvorfor ble han ellers så stille? 

De blir sittende i stillhet en stund, hundre tanker raser gjennom hodet. Hvordan skal han klare å si det han egentlig har lyst til å si? Og hvorfor er han så redd for å si nettopp dette til Eskild? Av alle personer han kjenner, så bør jo han være den enkleste å prate med. Han er jo selv homofil, vet sikkert hvordan han har det også, har kanskje vært der selv en gang?

“Du Eskild?” 

“Ja?”

“Ehm- det er bare noe jeg vil fortelle deg. Men du må love å ikke si det til noen.”

“Okei. Guruen lytter. Fortell.”

“Det er liksom bare en person jeg liker kjempemasse. Sånn innmari liksom.”

“Du er forelska altså,” smiler Eskild.

“Mmm,” nikker Isak.

“Hvem er hun, eller han eller denne personen? Noen jeg har møtt?”

Isak kjenner hendene skjelve, klarer ikke å la de være ro. Tvinner snorene fra hettegenseren rundt pekefingerene. Munnen er tørr, det er vanskelig å prate. Ordene glir ikke like lett ut av han som de gjorde før, den gang da alt dette var begravd langt inne i skapet, øverst, bak skibuksa som ikke hadde vært i bruk på flere år. 

Han trekker pusten, prøver å finne et mot som han håper er der et sted, dypt inne i han, langt ned i lungene kanskje? Eller helt nede i magesekken, han er ikke sikker.    

“Du har møtt han en gang.” 

_ Han. _

Det føles rart å si ordet, men også litt godt, litt befriende å endelig ha sagt det. For det er jo ingen hemmelighet, ikke for han selv i hvertfall. Isak liker en  _ han _ .

“Er det han der Even eller hva han het?”

“Ja.”

“Men det er jo dritkult, Isak. Nei nå ble jeg glad.”

“Vi har på en måte en greie.”

“Det er jo helt fantastisk.”

“Eller-” Isak stopper opp, svelger hardt et par ganger, må aktivt tvinge klumpen i halsen tilbake der den kom fra. “Vi har  _ hatt _ en greie. Er ikke sikker, men tror ikke vi har det lenger.” Han svelger hardt igjen, det er vanskelig nok å tenkte på det, enda vanskeligere å høre seg selv si ordene ut høyt.  Det blir liksom så mye mer virkelig da.

“Åå? Hva har skjedd?”

“Vi skulle treffes på fest på lørdag, men da jeg kom så sto han og kyssa med ei jente. Og nå skjønner jeg ikke noe.” Isak snakker lavt, er sikker på at om han snakker høyere så vil stemmen briste og fremkalle et hav av tårer. 

“Uff, så kjipt da. Even, er han ute da?”

“Ja,” sier Isak. “Han er sånn panfil.”

“Skjønner.” Eskild nikker bekreftende. 

“Han sa så mye fint, var så forståelsesfull og det virket virkelig som det var greit at jeg ikke ville komme ut med en gang. Og så bare kysser han plutselig på ei dame når vi har avtalt og møtes. Hvorfor gjør han det liksom?”

“Nei, si det du,” sier Eskild ettertenksomt. “Det er ikke så godt å vite.”

“Jeg har prøvd å komme på noen gode forklaringer, men finner ingen. Skjønner ikke en dritt liksom, det gir ingen mening. Hva tror du?” 

“Kan jo hende han bare er en sånn player da, en som leker med folks følelser og driter i konsekvensene. En som bare driter i deg når han mister interessen. Jeg møtte en sånn fyr en gang. Var verdens skjønneste, sa alle de rette tingene, hadde den svære pikken, åååh den var så deilig, var litt som å spise på en stor maiskolbe med masse smør på, og så en dag bare poff og så var han borte. Hørte ikke noe mer fra han etter det.”

Isak ser på han med store øyne. Om denne samtalen skulle få Isak beroliget, så ble han ikke det. Nå er han helt sikker på at Even er en sånn fyr, en player. Hjertet synker umiddelbart, han kjenner det svir bak øyelokkene, må telle til ti inni seg for å ikke begynne å grine foran Eskild. 

“Tror du han er sånn?” spør han spakt.

“Jeg er jo ikke noen ekspert på Even liksom, har jo bare møtt han en gang. Og kan ikke akkurat trekke noen konklusjoner basert på det da. Men han var fin da der han sto i bare bokseren sin. Herregud, så fin han. Så ut som han hadde  _ den  _ maiskol-.”

“Eskild!” avbryter Isak, dytter til han, vil ikke at Eskild skal snakke om Even på den måten. Herregud så flaut. 

“Sorry, baby kitten. Men han  _ var _ fin da, det så jo du også, ikke sant?” 

Isak bare nikker, ser ned og gnir hendene mot hverandre, kjenner rødmen og klumpen i halsen kjempe side om side. Ser Even for seg, en hvit bokser med en definert  _ kul  _ i front, bein så lange som Norge er langt og en overkropp han gjerne kunne ha overøst med små kyss. 

“Kanskje du bare skal prate med han? Spørre hva han vil.”

“Eh, prate?” spør Isak, kjenner at han ikke har så veldig lyst til akkurat det. Bare tanken gjør at det snører seg til i brystet.

“Du vet at vi mennesker er som øyer, ikke sant? Små og store øyer i havet. Litt sånn som alle de øyene på Vestlandet eller i middelhavet eller Fiji-øyene liksom. Og den eneste broen over til andre er via ord. Snakker vi ikke sammen så blir vi sånne triste øyer som flyter ensomt og formålsløst rundt i havet.” 

“Så du mener Even og jeg er to øyer som må snakke sammen?”

“Helt riktig baby.”

“Men hva om han ikke vil snakke da? Han har liksom ikke tatt kontakt.”

“Det har jo ikke du heller da. Så nå sitter dere alene på hver deres øy. Kanskje han sitter og venter på en brobygger? Og da må du være litt sånn byggmester Isak. Rope sånn:  _ Byggmester Isak. Kan det fikses? Byggmester Isak, klart det kan! _ ” Eskild begynner å synge.

“Han var liksom ikke så alene på lørdag. Hva om han sitter på øya si og kliner med hun høye, blonde dama?”

“Sant det. Kanskje det ikke er brobygger du skal bli, men heller fisker. Du vet det er mange fine, eksotiske fisker i havet. Even er den første og bare en av mange som du kommer til å svømme med i livet ditt.”

Isak ser bort på han, tenker det han sier nå er bare tull. Det er helt uaktuelt å finne seg noen annen nå. Hvorfor skal han det? Når den aller fineste i hele universet glapp er det ikke noe vits. Da kan han likeså godt bli sånn munk og leve i sølibat. Ikke be til Gud da, han hater fortsatt han. Men heller be til for eksempel Walter White, han meth duden i Breaking Bad. Han er kul.

“Isak?”

“Mmm.”

“Jeg er veldig stolt over at du ville prate med meg om akkurat dette her. Har ventet på det,håpet det ville skje.” Eskild løfter bort hetta fra Isak’s hodet, rufser krøllene hans.

“Du er ikke overraska?”

“Første gang jeg så det var på en gay bar klokka 3 om natta. Kjente igjen det redde ansiktet, så liksom meg selv for 5 år siden.” 

“Det var bare en tilfeldighet at jeg havna der da, ante ikke at London var et sånt homo-sted.” Han himler med øynene. 

“Uansett, så skjønte jeg det med en gang. Guruen har en sånn god gaydar skjønner du. En av mine mange guru-kvaliteter.”

“Takk for at du ikke sa noe. Men du?”

“Ja, baby kitten?”

“Ikke si noe, please.”

“Si hva da?”

“Om denne samtalen, om meg liksom.”

“Så klart ikke. Dette var en sånn privat Guru samtale.”

“Takk. Jeg er bare ikke helt der ennå,” sier Isak, føler han må forklare seg. 

“Det er helt i orden. Si ifra hvis du trenger flere gode guru advice da.”

“Skal det, takk Eskild.”

“Og du, det kommer til å gå bra. Om ikke så lenge skal vi dra på fisketur sammen med squaden min. De kommer til å elske deg og det gjør alle andre også. Det er ingen som kan motstå de lyse krøllene dine og det uskyldige baby kitten fjeset ditt.”

Isak står foran speilet på badet, vasker henda. Ser seg selv i speilet, studerer sitt eget speilbildet nøye. Det burde føles bedre, han burde være gladere nå som noen vet, nå som han i hvert fall har en å prate med. Men han føler seg ikke spesielt ikke bedre, er fortsatt like trist, fortsatt like tom innvendig. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Endelig er et nytt kapittel på plass. Ganske langt også. Tenker det er fint, siden dere har måtte vente over en uke på oppdatering. Jeg kan som sagt ikke fatte meg i korthet, men satser på at dere liker det ;-) Ballen har begynt å rulle for Isak. Han har endelig snakket med noen, Eskild. Nå får vi bare håpe han kan se at kommunikasjon er bra og noe som hjelper når man har problemer. Ellers blir man jo sittende ensom på en øy liksom. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen <3
> 
> God lesing! <3

Idet han kommer inn igjen på rommet, vibrerer det i telefonen. Det knyter seg litt i brystet som det alltid gjør når det skjer noe med mobilen. Han vet liksom aldri hva som venter, er det faren som maser om middag igjen, moren med sine håpløse meldinger eller en av gutta som maser om chicks, sex eller dating?

Han banner da han ser det er Sana, kommer plutselig på at han skulle ha gjort ferdig biologi-oppgaven, skulle jo svare på to spørsmål. Nå lurer hun sikkert på om han er ferdig, om hun kan få lese, vil sikkert kvalitetssikre at Isak har gjort det han sa han skulle. Han skulle gjøre det bedre denne gangen. 

_ Kors på halsen, ti kniver i hjerte, mor og far i døden liksom. _

Okei. Han får ta en sjanse.

**Sana (21:47)** : ferdig med bio-oppgaven vi skal levere i morgen?

**Isak (21:47)** : snart. sitter og gjør siste finpuss nå. Vil du lese? 

**Isak (21:47)** : sånn i tilfelle du ikke stoler på meg liksom....

**Sana (21:47)** : neida, trenger ikke det.

**Sana (21:47)** : stoler på deg da.

**Sana (21:48)** : sees i morgen Isabell

**Isak (21:48)** : snakes.

Motvillig åpner han bio boka og tar fram dokumentet han startet på tidligere i uka. På torsdag etter kosegruppemøte for å være eksakt. Blir nok en gang minnet på Even, må skyve tanken på han langt bak i hjernen, helst ut av hodet og ned i søppelbøtta. 

Han stirrer på spørsmålene, han kan dette, leste jo gjennom kapittelet på tirsdag, hadde ingen problemer med å forstå hva som ble skrevet. Likevel, det er nesten umulig å få hjerne til å gå rundt, til å forme meningsfulle setninger og få de ned på papiret. Det vil seg liksom ikke. 

To timer har han brukt nå til å få noe fornuftig ned på papiret, kun litt under en side er skrevet. Hver gang han har startet på en setning har han kommet halvveis og så har hjernen kortsluttet, tankene har penset inn på et sidespor, et løp som leder ut i ingenting. Det er langt ifra sikkert Sana vil bli fornøyd med det han har skrevet, men han orker ikke mer, er helt utkjørt. 

Totalt utslitt går han på badet, pusser tenna i en fei og skynder seg tilbake til rommet. Han deiser ned på senga, håper han skal få sove. Bør jo klare det nå som han er så sliten, nå som kroppen føles så tung at det er et ork bare å bre dyna over seg.

Men nei, søvnen kommer ikke å tar han. I stedet kommer takene, en etter en som om de har meldt seg på en fuckings fellessamling. Han tenker på moren, på mormoren, lurer på om de ville vært glad for at det ikke blir noe mellom Even og han. På Jonas og hvordan han skal fortelle at han liker gutter. Skal han gjøre det etter skolen i morgen? Sitte på benken utenfor Bislett Kebab, cashe inn den kebaben Jonas lovet han og fortelle han om seg selv? Ja, det må kanskje bli slik. 

Mest av alt tenker han på Even. Han vet han ikke bør gjøre det, at det bare gjør vondt verre. Hvorfor torturere seg selv på den måten? Om han skal ha en liten sjans for å sove, bør han holde seg langt unna, klarer likevel ikke å la være. Tar frem telefonen, sjekker whatsapp. Even har ikke vært online siden lørdag morgen. Han scroller igjennom alle samtalene, alle de røde hjertene lyser mot han, treffer han midt i hjertet som små ildkuler. 

Det burde ikke komme som noen overraskelse. Tårene presser seg fram bak øyelokkene, han kniper igjen, prøver å tvinge de tilbake, men det nytter ikke. Øynene fylles med tårer, gjør det vanskelig å se, men han har ingenting han må se nå likevel, så det gjør ikke noe. Om han ikke holder tilbake, bare lar tårene falle fritt, kanskje han kan tømme kanalene helt, gråte seg tom for tårer en gang for alle?

 

.

 

Regnet pisker på vinduet, slår så hardt mot glasset at han våkner før klokka ringer. Om han har tatt helt feil, om moren og mormoren skulle ha rett likevel, om det nå skulle finnes en gud, så har han i hvert fall matchet været med hvordan føler seg. Grått og trist. 

Han stirrer opp i taket, ser på klokka på nattbordet, ser opp i taket igjen. Holder på sånn en halvtime minst, klarer ikke å få bestemt seg for hva han skal gjøre.

Tanken på å skulle møte Even på skolen er uutholdelig. Se det vakre ansiktet hans smile og le mens han krysser skolegården i velkjent catwalk stil. Bli minnet på samtalene, de intense kyssene, de store, myke hendene hans, latteren som alltid sender sjokkbølger gjennom hele han. Bli minnet på alt som han hadde, men ikke har lenger. Bli minnet på kjærlighetshistorien som plutselig snudde til en tragedie før den hadde kommet skikkelig i gang. 

Fuck ti prosenten, han kan ikke dra på skolen i dag. Det går bare ikke, det vil være den verste form for tortur, er sikker på at fangene på Guantanamo Bay har det bedre. 

**Isak (08:03)** : kommer ikke på skolen i dag, så jeg har mailet deg svarene på bio-oppgaven. 

**Sana (08:07)** : okei. Alt bra?

**Isak (08:07)** : syk. 

**Sana (08:07)** : kjipt. Forbigående/langvarig? god bedring iaf. 

Sana sitt spørsmål forblir ubesvart, selv om han er helt sikker på svaret. Dette er definitivt ikke noe forbigående.

Han synker ned i senga, trekker dyna over seg, håper han kan få sove litt. Det ble jo minimalt med søvn i natt, alt for mange tanker surret rundt i hodet på en og samme gang, holdt han våken til langt på natt. 

Det er umulig å sove, regnet trommer på vinduet. Han ligger å vrir seg i senga, finner ingen god stilling. Alt føles bare feil. Han finner frem mobilen og et hjernedødt spill, tenker at om han ikke får sove så får han i hvert fall tiden til å gå. Men tiden snegler seg avgårde, minuttene føles som timer. Det er ikke noe gøy å spille, ingenting er gøy i grunn. 

Matlysten har forsvunnet, men vet han må spise noe. Magen rumler, sier klart ifra at det er på tide med et par knekkebrød eller ti. Tanken på å måtte reise seg, forlate den varme dyna byr han midt i mot, men han har vel ikke noe valg? Ikke hvis han skal unngå at magen blir skikkelig sur på han. 

Han lister seg ut i gangen, håper Eskild har dratt. Vil ikke møte han nå, måtte forklare hvorfor han er hjemme og ikke på skolen. Det er flaut, være hjemme fordi du har et knust hjerte, hvem er det liksom? Han kan jo fortelle han er syk, fått omgangssyken eller noe, men Eskild vil sikkert ikke tro han, han vet jo hva som foregår, vet han har kjærlighetssorg.

Typisk hans flaks, Eskild er så klart hjemme ennå. Hører tydeligvis han romsterer på kjøkkenet, enda så stille han prøver å være, for plutselig står han i døråpningen og ser på han. 

“Er ikke du på skolen, baby kitten?” spør han med hevede øyenbryn. 

“Nei,” sier han lavt. “Orka ikke.”

“På grunn av Even?” Eskild setter seg på en av stolene ved kjøkkenbordet. 

“Mhm,” nikker han. 

Det stikker i hjertet, et hav av følelser blander seg, følger han rundt som en grå, mørk og regntung sky. Han er trøtt, sulten, flau, sint, men mest av alt lei seg. Så uendelig lei seg. Å tenke på Even gjør så ufattelig vondt, men han klarer likevel ikke la være. Det er alt for mange ting som minner han om Even. Selv osten i kjøleskapet får han til å tenke på han, får han til å tenke på ostesmørbrødene de spiste mens de hørte på Nas på rommet hans. Det føles vanskelig bare å være. 

“Du det kommer til å gå over altså, selv om det kanskje ikke føles sånn nå. En kjærlighetssorg er veldig vond i starten, men det vil bli bedre og til slutt så går det helt over. Jeg lover.” 

Isak bare nikker svakt, klarer ikke helt å tro på han. Hva vet Eskild liksom, har han opplevd den store kjærligheten glippe nesten før den har begynt?

“Hva skjer?” 

Plutselig er det Linn som står i døråpningen. Isak sperrer øynene opp, kjenner pulsen øke, lurer på hvor mye hun har fått med seg av samtalen deres. 

“Ikke noe,” sier Isak lavt, kjenner stemmen skjelver litt. “Bare ikke helt i form.”

“Har du kjærlighetssorg?” Linn ser på Isak. 

“Hæ?” Isak kikker så vidt bort på Linn. 

“Ja, jeg hørte Eskild snakke om kjærlighetssorg. Og jeg tror ikke han snakket om seg selv for å si det sånn, i går snakket han jo ikke om annet hvor fantastisk Pablo er.” Isak sier ikke noe, bare stirrer ned i benkeplata, høvler alt for mye ost til de to knekkebrødene han har tatt fram.

“Linn-”

“Det er kjipt med kjærlighetssorg,” avbryter hun Eskild. “Husker godt hvordan det var. Først så var jeg bare sinnsykt deppa, ville ikke stå opp, lå bare i senga og gråt dagen lang. Sånn etterhvert kom hatet og det var jo i grunn bra, for da var jeg jo på vei til å komme over han. Til slutt så ble jeg bare likegyldi-”

“Linn, Linn, Linn. Nå er det ikke deg som er fokuset her, men-”

“Eskild.” 

Isak snur seg, ser på Eskild med et bedende blikk, vil at han skal stoppe å snakke. Ønsker ikke at Linn skal vite er enn hun allerede gjør. Er ikke interessert i at alle skal vite om denne dumme kjærlighetssorgen hans, redd for alle spørsmålene som kan komme. Han føler en uro, føler han allerede er på vei til å miste kontrollen over hvem som vet hva. Så fort Linn får vite hele sannheten vil Noora også få vite. Plutselig vet jentegjengen det og så tar det ikke lang tid før alle vet. Det er akkurat det han frykter og  _ ikke _ vil at skal skje. 

“Okei. Nå snakker vi ikke mer om dette her. Og sånn for ordens skyld. What you find out in the kollektiv, stays in the kollektiv.”

Isak gir han et smil som en liten takk, før han snur seg og finner enda et nytt knekkebrød. Det ble jo alt for mye ost, så kan likeså godt smøre seg et til. Kommer sikkert ikke til å spise det akkurat nå, men kanskje han kan presse det ned senere i dag. 

Han setter seg i senga, setter på TV’en, zapper gjennom kanalene. Finner ingenting som egentlig er verdt å se på, men orker ikke hooke opp netflixen til tv’n, så ender opp med å se en gammel episode av MacGyver. Det er ikke spesielt bra, men ingenting med denne dagen er spesielt bra, så han bryr seg ikke. 

“Isak?” Det banker lett på døra. 

“Ja?”

“Kan jeg komme inn et lite øyeblikk?” 

“Okei.” 

Eskild tripper inn, setter seg på sengekanten og gir han et lite smil. 

“Jeg snakket med Linn. Hun kommer ikke til å si noe til noen. Jeg ba henne love meg det og det gjorde hun.” 

“Takk.” 

“Jeg drar på skolen nå. Ring meg om det skulle være noe da. Må innom butikken i ettermiddag, er det noe du trenger kan jeg kjøpe med for deg.”

“Takk.”

Endelig helt alene. Han kikker på telefonen, ser at Jonas har prøvd å få tak i han, har både sendt han en melding og ringt. Magnus har sendt han noe i chatten, sikkert en meme eller to. I tillegg har Sana sendt han en melding, det er en link til et eller annet, sikkert bare noe skolegreier. De pleier jo ikke sende hverandre memes og sånt akkurat. 

Han orker ikke forholde seg til meldingene, vil egentlig bare stenge verden ute. Vurderer om han skal skru av mobilen, gjøre seg helt utilgjengelig, men klarer det ikke. Tenk om Even skulle sende han en melding eller ringe han? Vet ikke helt hvorfor han tenker på det eller om han egentlig ønsker det. Even er jo en jævla drittsekk. Verden vakreste og deiligste drittsekk. 

 

.

 

Det banker hardt på døra. Han banner, var endelig på vei til å sovne. Kikker bort på klokka, den er snart halv seks. Før han får tid til å summe seg skikkelig, løfte dyna og komme seg opp av senga, åpner døra seg. Jonas står i døråpningen med en stor, flat eske i den ene hånda. Det kan ikke være noe annet enn en pizza. I den andre hånda, henger en hvit pose, kanskje det er brus og dressing? 

“Hei.”

“Hallå.”

“Eh- hva gjør du her?”

“Tenkte vi skulle spise pizza sammen.”

“Skulle ikke du ha fifa kveld og pizza med gutta?”

“Jeg avlyste, hadde viktigere ting å gjøre.”

“Åå.”

“Jepp. Du svarte ikke på invitasjonen i går kveld. Og når du verken dukket opp på skolen eller svarte på meldingene jeg sendte, så ble jeg litt bekymra. Spurte Noora om hun visste noe, men hun hadde jo vært hos William i natt. Så da hørte jeg med Sana, tenkte at kanskje hun visste noe og hun sa du var syk.”

Isak ser på Jonas, lurer på hva han skal si. Han er jo ikke syk, ikke sånn dra-til-legen syk. Kan ikke troppe opp på legekontoret og be om medisiner eller time på Rikshospitalet for at en kirurg skal fikse det knuste hjertet hans. 

Heldigvis redder Jonas han fra å produsere nok en løgn, for han er ikke sikker på om han hadde klart å være så overbevisende denne gangen. Og på ansiktsuttrykket til Jonas, så tror han ikke han hadde kommet til å bli trodd heller. Han ser liksom litt annerledes på han, som om han ser noe han ikke har sett før. Eller noe sånt noe. Isak er ikke sikker, men noe virker annerledes i hvert fall. 

“På bussen hjem begynte jeg å tenke litt. Og så kom jeg fram til at du kanskje ikke var syk likevel. Men at det var noe annet kanskje. Har jeg rett i det?” 

Nettopp. Noe er definitivt annerledes. Jonas vet noe eller har gjettet seg til at noe ikke er som det skal. Det er kanskje ikke så rart, han har jo oppført seg merkelig de siste ukene. Han kan vel ikke juge nå, gi han en dårlig løgn, nå som han har avlyst kveld med gutta, troppet opp her med pizza og en bekymret mine. Nei, han kan ikke det. Det er tid for å fortelle en sannhet eller to. Eller kanskje ti? Aner ikke hvor mange løgner han har servert han de siste ukene, har kommet helt ut av tellinga. 

“Ja,” sier han kort, setter seg opp i senga. 

“Men det kan vi snakke om etterpå, kanskje vi skal spise litt pizza før den blir kald? Håper du er sulten.”

Isak sender han et lydløst takk, kjenner han vil trenge litt tid å komme i modus, bli klar for å åpne seg. Han vil jo gjerne prate, Jonas kom bare litt brått på han. 

Jonas setter seg opp i senga ved siden av Isak, åpner pizzaesker og plasserer den mellom dem. Isak er ikke spesielt sulten, ikke fordi han har spist så mye i dag, han eier bare ikke matlyst. Men pizzaen både ser og lukter godt, Jonas har skaffet han favoritt toppingen - spicy kjøttboller, jalapenos og sopp - hvordan kan han si nei til den? 

“Er ikke sånn veldig sulten egentlig. Eller magen rumler da, har bare ikke så mye matlyst. Men det ser veldig godt ut da, så jeg spiser gjerne litt.”

Han kunne ha jugd, sagt han var supersulten, presset i seg fire pizzastykker. Men skal han være ærlig, kan han likeså godt begynne nå. Det var jo ikke den verste løgnen han kunne ha servert Jonas, men likevel, det føles godt å endelig å snakke helt sant. 

“Jeg har med notater fra norsken forresten. Tenkte du ville ha de. Og så kan du få kopiere matteoppgavene jeg ble ferdig med i dag hvis du vil.” 

“Takk.”

En stillhet oppstår, Isak vet liksom ikke helt hva de skal snakke om. Er ikke helt klar for så mye småprat, hodet er fylt opp av alle løgnene og sannhetene som skal frem i lyset. Lydløst former han setninger i hodet, prøver å finne ut beste måte å si det han skal si på. 

Nok en gang redder Jonas han, tar hånd om den kvelende stillheten som oppstår, forteller med latter i stemmen om en ide Magnus pitchet i lunsjen, dønn seriøst. Det var en app som så youtube videoer for deg mens du sov. Isak må faktisk le litt lett, for ideen er veldig dum og veldig typisk Magnus. 

Etter en og en halv pizzabit orker ikke Isak mer. Magen er urolig, føler seg kvalm, tenker om han spiser mer nå, så kommer alt til å komme i retur. Jonas forteller en ny historie, men Isak klarer ikke følge han, er alt for opptatt med å bekymre seg. Vet ikke hva som er verst - bekjenne ovenfor Jonas at han er homofil eller fortelle om alle gangene han har jugd for han? 

Med to pizzabiter igjen i esken, sier Jonas at han ikke skal ha mer. Isak ser på han, hadde håpet han ville spise litt til, føler han trenger mer tid, er helt klart ikke klar for å prate ennå. Men vil han noen gang være det?

“Du kan gjerne ta mine stykker altså. Jeg orker ikke mer,” prøver han.

“Nei ass, er mett. Du kan bare spise de senere. Kanskje du er mer sulten da?” 

Isak ser Jonas lukke pizzaesken, kjenner kroppen spenner seg og svetten samle seg i håndflatene. Han drar nervøst i snorene på hettegenseren, tvinner de rundt fingrene så hardt at de skifter farge. Esken er lukket og den runde boksen med hvitløksdressing er tom. 

Kanskje han skal spise mer, si han er litt mer sulten likevel, spise et stykke til for å kjøpe seg litt tid? Idet han skal åpne munnen, tar Jonas tak i esken, setter den ned på gulvet ved siden av senga. Okei. Ikke mer pizza altså. 

“Må bare en kjapp tur på do.”

Isak reiser seg brått, går med raske skritt ut på badet. Låser døra, setter seg på dolokket og kjenner det knyter seg i brystet. Han lukker øynene, kjenner pulsen øke og at pusten blir ujevn. Blir sittende en god stund, prøver iherdig å få kontroll på seg selv. 

Åpner øynene igjen, ser rett inn i sitt eget speilbilde. Han kan ikke bli sittende her, gjemme seg på badet liksom. Hvor patetisk er ikke det? Jonas må begynne å lure snart, kommer vel til å sjekke om han har besvimt eller noe. Det er uaktuelt, ha Jonas bankende på badedøra, vekke Eskilds oppmerksomhet, lage en scene. 

Han spruter litt kaldt vann i ansiktet, åpner så forsiktig opp døra og lister seg tilbake til rommet sitt, ser Jonas sitte med telefonen i hånda. 

“Sorry at det tok litt tid, hadde ikke tenkt å stikke av altså, om du trodde det,” ler han nervøst. 

“Stikke av? Regna ikke med det da.”

“Fint, for jeg skal ikke det, ikke denne gangen.”

Isak setter seg opp i senga igjen, presser ryggen mot veggen, kjenner puta som en klump bak han. Han trekker knærne opp mot brystkassa, sirkler armene rundt beina og trykker til. Musklene er spente.

Han kremter litt, som om han må renske halsen for det som blokkerer ordene fra å komme ut. 

“Jonas?” 

“Ja?”

“Du vet det der med at jeg har vært sånn rar i det siste?”

“Mmm.”

“Jeg har jo sagt at det har vært mye med mamma og pappa, men det er liksom ikke hele sannheten. Det er noe annet også.” Han kjenner stemmen skjelve. 

“Okei.” 

“Det er noe jeg må fortelle deg liksom og det er litt vanskelig. For jeg har ikke vært helt ærlig med deg.”

“Har du ditcha meg og fått deg ny bestevenn? Er det nå du skal slå opp med meg liksom?” 

Jonas dulter lett borti han, stemmen er lett, men samtidig høres han litt nervøs ut. Isak sperrer opp øynene, snur seg og ser på Jonas. Tuller han, prøver han liksom å lette stemningen eller er han seriøs nå? Han kjenner det knyter seg i magen, håper inderlig han bare tuller, men tror egentlig det ligger et alvor bak ordene. 

“Hæ? Fått meg ny bestevenn? Nei, nei. Har ikke det da. Kunne ikke falle meg inn.”

“Bra.”

“Hvorfor sier du det forresten?”

Spørsmålet er dumt, han vet det, har jo ikke oppført seg som en bestevenn skal i det siste. Han vet ikke hvorfor han spør, trenger jo ingen bekreftelse på at han har vært en idiot liksom. Eller kanskje han gjør det? Som en påminnelse om hvordan  _ ikke _ være i fremtiden. 

“Vi har jo ikke hengt så mye sammen de siste ukene,” forklarer han, kjenner ordene er pakket inn i et alvor. 

“Nei, vi har ikke det og det er min feil. Sorry for det ass.”

“Så? Hva skjer liksom?”

“Nei, altså- grunnen til at jeg har vært rar- eh- det er på grunn av en person jeg liker. Sånn kjempemasse liksom.”

“Okei? Hvem da?”

“Prøv å gjett da.”

“Gjett?”

“Ja.”

Det blir stille, Isak ser nervøst bort på Jonas et øyeblikk, lurer på hvem han kommer til å tro det er. Det ser ut som han tenker, som han virkelig prøver å gjette riktig.

“Hm. Er det Mags?” 

“Magnus? 

Isak ser på Jonas igjen, begynner umiddelbart å le. Latteren strømmer nervøst ut av han, han klarer ikke å stoppe. Greit nok at det er sikkert er vanskelig å gjette, han har jo ikke holdt på med noen eller snakket om noen han liker på kjempelenge. Men Magnus? Herregud. 

“Nei, nei, nei! Herregud, hva tror du? Jeg er ikke så desp.”  

“Jeg bare kødda. Regna ikke med at du var så desp altså.” 

“Mags liksom, neiass.”

“Da vet jeg ikke, du må fortelle.”

Latteren avtar, en litt klein stillhet oppstår, det eneste han hører er sitt eget hjerte slå fort. Isak vet det er hans tur til å si noe, men ordene sitter liksom litt fast i halsen. Jonas ser på han, bare smiler mildt, venter tålmodig på at Isak skal fortsette.

“Men du hadde  _ litt _ rett da.”

“Å?”

Isak kjenner hjertet begynne å gallopere, om det slår fortere nå frykter han det vil hoppe opp i halsen eller få brystkassa til å åpne seg. Han stirrer intenst på Jonas, biter seg selv på innsiden av kinnet, trekker pusten skarpt inn og svelger hardt. 

“Det er en gutt. Fra skolen.”

“Okei.” 

Jonas ser på han, viker ikke blikket. Bare smiler med milde øyne. Han rynker på nesa, det ser ut som han tenker litt, sier ikke noe. Isak blir brått usikker, hvorfor sier han ikke noe? Hørte han ikke hva han sa? Idet han skal til å gjenta seg, åpner Jonas munnen. 

“Er det han Even i tredje?”

“Mmm.” Han nikker svakt. Puster ut, merker at han har holdt pusten lenge. 

“Han er kjekk han da,” smiler Jonas, ler litt nervøst. 

“Kjekk?” 

“Ja, er han ikke det da?”

“Jo.” Isak ler nervøst og rødmer, klarer ikke la være. Det er rart, veldig rart å innrømme ovenfor Jonas at han synes Even er kjekk. Men det er ikke til å komme unna, selv om Even er en idiot, er han likevel er den kjekkeste han noen gang har møtt.

“Så- uhm- hva er greia deres da?”

Spørsmålet til Jonas treffer han midt i hjerte, det er som noen pirker i et åpent sår med en saks. Han kjenner plutselig det svir bak øyelokkene, øynene blir blanke, tørker de fort med håndbakene, håper Jonas ikke oppdager det våte i øynene hans. Men Jonas ser, han ser tydeligvis alt nå som Isak har åpnet seg. 

“Du, går det bra eller?” spør han bekymret. 

“Egentlig ikke,” sier han og kjenner en tåre renne nedover kinnet. Tørker den raskt bort. “Vi holdt på en liten stund, hadde en slags greie, men vi har det ikke lenger. Tror jeg.”

“Oi, hva skjedde?” 

“Jeg så han kysse noen andre på den festen på lørdag.”

“Hæ? Dere skulle møtes og så kliner han med noen andre?”

“Ja.”

Jonas ser på han, det tar noen sekunder før han skjønner hva han sier, før han skjønner hvorfor Isak har oppført seg så rart, vært så trist de siste dagene. Han sperrer øynene opp, munnen er vid, det er som han har funnet det missing link. 

“Å faen. Shit, shit, shit! Så det var derfor du stakk på lørdag? Du så det! Og det var derfor du var så nedfor i går. Det var derfor du ikke ville på kino.” 

“Mmm,” nikker Isak. 

“Og så drar jeg deg med på kino for å møte ei jente. Ei fuckings jente. Fy faen. Sorry ass! Herregud, det må jo ha vært helt jævlig. Sorry Isak, det var ikke meninga.”

Ordene renner ut av Jonas som om han ikke vet hvordan han skal stoppe. Han ser oppriktig lei seg ut, som han har forårsaket en verdenskrise og ikke vet hvordan han skal fikse det. Det knyter seg i brystet til Isak, skammer seg for å ha puttet Jonas i en sånn situasjon. Det er jo ikke hans feil at ting ble som det ble, han visste jo ingenting. 

“Det var jo ikke din feil da. Du kunne jo ikke vite. Det er jeg som skal beklage.”

“Likevel, det er jo helt jævlig å tenke på.” Han stopper opp, ser bort på Isak. “Du skulle si det i går du, når vi satt på kjøkkenet, ikke sant?”

Isak ser på han, har ikke lyst å være ærlig, si at ja han skulle det, vet Jonas vil føle seg enda verre. Men han kan ikke juge, den tid er forbi, heretter er det bare ærlighet mellom Jonas og han som gjelder. Samme hvor kjipt det er. 

“Ja,” sier han lavmælt. 

“Og så bare bablet jeg om loppis og skole i Etiopia og dro sånn plutselig. Herregud.”

“Det var jo viktig da, hjelpe moren din og de greiene der.” 

Isak prøver iherdig å gjøre ting lettere, mer ubetydelig enn det egentlig var sånn at Jonas’ samvittighet ikke skal begynne å gnage enda mer. Han orker ikke det, orker ikke se det triste fjeset hans igjen. Det er nok at en av de er lei seg. Og det er virkelig ikke Jonas sin feil at det ble sånn det ble. 

“Greit nok at det å samle inn penger til skole i Etiopia er viktig. Men dette her er faktisk enda viktigere.” 

Hundre følelser river i han. Ordene til Jonas er så fine, de varmer midt oppi alt det kjipe. Men skammen ligger som et slør over han, strammer godt rundt brystkassa. Han tenker på alt han burde ha sagt og gjort. Det burde være han som kom til Jonas, ikke omvendt. 

Han får lyst til å gi Jonas en stor klem, en sånn klem som Even pleide å gi, bare fordi Jonas er så fin. Men han trekker seg, tenker kanskje det vil bli kleint, Jonas har jo aldri vært noen stor klemmer. Det får bli en hånd på skuldra i stedet, et lett trykk og et smil. 

“Takk, det var fint sagt.”

“Men skulle du treffe han på lørdag og så står han bare å kliner med noen andre liksom?”

“Ja.”

“Herregud så sjukt. Trodde ikke han var sånn ass.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” 

“Har du snakka med han eller?”

“Nei.”

“Han har kanskje ikke tatt kontakt?”

“Han prøvde å ringe rett etter jeg dro, men jeg orka ikke prate med han. Høre på at skal forklare hvorfor han gjorde som han gjorde, hva skal det være godt for?”

“Det skjønner jeg godt ass.”

“Jeg har mest lyst til å bare glemme hele greia, det er bare så forbanna vanskelig.”

“Fordi du liker han?”

“Ja,” sukker han. 

Han gjemmer øynene i håndflatene, klarte tydeligvis ikke tømme tårekanalene i går natt likevel. Kjenner huden bli våt. Svelger hard flere ganger, tvinger klumpen som har formet seg i halsen tilbake. Han sitter sånn en liten stund evig takknemlig for at Jonas ikke sier noe, ikke begynner å le eller erte han. 

Aldri har han følt seg så åpen, det er som han har satt døra på vid gap så Jonas bare kan gå inn og kikke. Kikke rundt i alle rom, også de som har vært mørklagt og låst i flere evigheter. Det er skummelt og flaut, sitte sånn og grine åpenlyst foran Jonas. Men det er umulig å la være, klarer ikke kjempe mot tårene, presse de tilbake der de kom fra. Så det får stå sin prøve, Jonas får bare synes det er så teit han bare vil, det er ikke noe han får gjort noe med. 

“Du Jonas?” spør Isak. 

“Ja?”

“Er du skuffa over meg?”

“Hæ? Skuffa?”

“Ja, fordi jeg har vært en sånn dårlig venn. Fordi jeg ikke har sagt noe før, har jugd til deg og.”

“Så klart ikke.” 

“Men det er jo ikke så klart, vi er jo bestevenner, har kjent hverandre siden vi var seks. Jeg burde jo ha kommet til deg mye før.”

“Joa, men sånne ting er vanskelig. Herregud, så mange som sliter med å komme ut. Noen kommer jo aldri ut til familie og venner. Så klart jeg, det hadde vært fint om du kom til meg før, for jeg tror jo at vi kan snakke om alt liksom, men jeg skjønner hvis du trengte tid.”

“Jeg ville gjerne snakke med deg altså, det bare var så vanskelig. Var ikke helt klar bare. Ville liksom ikke at alle skulle vite det, det var kanskje ulogisk å tenke sånn, jeg vet jo at du kan holde på en hemmelighet, men var redd for at mamma skulle få vite det og det var jeg ikke klar for, er vel ikke det ennå heller.”

“Ikke tenk på det, Issy. Gjort er gjort. Jeg er bare glad vi snakker sammen nå jeg.”

“Takk.”

Han burde være glad, føles seg bedre enn han gjør, han har jo endelig åpnet seg, latt Jonas ta del i det mest private. Og Jonas har akseptert han, har til og sagt at han ikke er skuffa for at han ikke åpnet seg før, at han bare er glad de endelig prater sammen. Men han klarer ikke, det sitter en klump i magen som ikke forsvinner. Jonas er den aller beste vennen han noen gang kunne ha fått. At han sier så mye fint, er så rolig og forståelsesfull, gjør at han skammer seg enda mer. Hvorfor sa han ikke noe til Jonas før? Hvorfor tvile han på at Jonas ville forstå?  

Isak reiser seg, går bort til vinduet og åpner det, kjenner han trenger frisk luft. Hodet er tungt, det murrer bak tinningen, han vurderer om han skal ta seg en paracet. Kanskje det kan stagnere hodepinen som er på vei? Han driter i det, orker ikke gå ut på kjøkkenet og finne seg et glass med vann. Kroppen er tung, han vil gjøre minst mulig akkurat nå. Så han synker ned på senga, denne gangen i fotenden, lar beina krysser hverandre som om han skal meditere eller noe. 

Han ser bort på Jonas et øyeblikk, lar så øynene hvile på den blå sokken, det er hull på storetåa. Lurer på når det skjedde, kan ikke huske at den var sånn når han kledde på seg. Han pirker borti hullet, stikker pekefingeren inn og roter rundt, gjør hullet sikkert større, men tenker det ikke gjør noe, han må vel kaste de uansett. 

Det er mer han har lyst å si, mer han vil forklare. Føler han må gjøre opp for at han ikke har snakket med Jonas før. Håper at hvis han åpner seg helt opp, forteller han alt han har på hjertet, så kanskje skammen vil blekne litt? 

“Jeg er fortsatt bare meg da,” sier han “Er ikke sånn-”

“Glitter og glam? Sminke og regnbuefargede tights?” Jonas humrer litt, kanskje han ser for seg Isak i nettopp et slikt antrekk? 

“Ja. Men tenkte at folk skulle tenke at jeg var det, sånn stereotypisk gay fyr likesom. Det skremte meg. Jeg vil ikke være annerledes, noen andre enn meg selv liksom. Jeg var redd for å bli noe annet i andres øyne. Derfor har jeg gjemt jeg meg,” sier han, vil prøve å forklare hvorfor han gjorde som han gjorde.

“Men du er jo ikke det da, noe annet enn den du alltid ha vært, du bare liker gutter i stedet for jenter,” smiler Jonas. “Ferdig snakka liksom. Og om du hadde vært annerledes, hadde likt å gått i dameklær for eksempel, så hadde jeg driti i det. Hadde ikke brydd meg. Folk får være som de vil.”

“Du hadde fortsatt likt meg?” stemmen til Isak er spak. 

“Seff. Hadde vært spennende det da. Men dessverre er du fortsatt bare den den samme gamle, morgengretne bio-nerden som verken kan rappe eller lage mat. Det er et under at du kommer deg opp om morgenen og ikke sulter i hjel.” Jonas ser på han og ler hjertelig. “Men selv en neandertaler kan vel mekke nudler,” legger han til.

“Dust!” 

Isak klarer ikke la være  må trekke på smilebåndet. Tar tak i puta foran seg, kaster den i retning Jonas, treffer han midt i fleisen. Den kommer tilbake som en boomerang, Isak får ikke dukket raskt nok, så puta treffer han i hodet. Fast bestemt på ikke bli den tapende part, åler Isak seg mot Jonas, tar puta over hodet og dæljer den i ansiktet til Jonas så han banner høyt. 

“Faen da!” ler han og snapper til seg begge putene. “Sånt gjør du ikke ustraffa ass!”

Plutselig sitter Isak forsvarsløs i den ene enden av senga, lurer på hva hans neste trekk skal være. Vel, angrep er det beste forsvar har han lest et eller annet sted. Det er bare en ting å gjøre. Han reiser seg opp på knærne, kaster seg over Jonas, overrumpler han så han mister begge putene. 

De rulle rundt i senga, skratter høyt begge to. Det er befriende å le litt, sånn på ekte, føles som en evighet siden sist. Han kan ikke huske sist gang de holdt på sånn her, lekesloss i ei seng, det må ha vært flere år siden. 

Han har aldri vært forelska i Jonas, har aldri sett på han på noen annen måte enn en bestevenn. Så det er kanskje ikke så logisk, men han har alltid fryktet at kroppen ville bedra han, gi han en en skikkelig boner i nærhet med Jonas. Eller andre gutter. Og det har han aldri vært klar for. 

Pusten tar de, skulle nesten tro de var åtti år med verdens dårligste utholdenhet. De sprer seg på senga som to sjøstjerner, kikker opp i taket. En stillhet brer seg i rommet, sakte men sikkert kommer den grå skyen tilbake og plasserer seg rett over hodet på Isak. Han hater taket sitt, synes han har stirret nok på det den siste tida. Snur seg, legger seg på magen og stirrer på føttene til Jonas i stedet.

“Kan jeg spørre deg om en ting?” spør Isak plutselig. 

“Seff.”

“Jeg vet du var lei deg når Ingrid dumpa deg, men hadde du konstant en sånn diger klump i magen og følte at du aldri kom til å bli glad igjen?” 

“Det var litt sånn ja. Føler du det sånn nå?” spør Jonas. 

“Mhm,” nikker Isak. “Jeg har kun kjent Even i en måned og så blir det sånn her. Alt minner meg om Even. Til og med gulosten i kjøleskapet,” sukker Isak. 

“Gulost?” 

Isak ser for seg Jonas’ hevede øyenbryn og klumpen i magen vokser. Hadde han vært ærlig, fortalt han om Even fra starten hadde han skjønt hva han mente, skjønt at gulosten var av betydning. Det føles rart og helt feil, fortelle Jonas om en sånn viktig ting lenge etter det har skjedd. 

“Vi spiste ostesmørbrød og hørte på Nas hjemme hos han etter det først kosegruppemøte. Og det var bare så-” Han stopper opp, leter etter det rette ordet. 

“Fint?” prøver Jonas. 

“Mhm.”

Fint, joda det var det. Men det er i grunn ikke det riktige ordet, det dekker bare en liten flik av stunden de delte på gulvet på rommet til Even. Fantastisk hadde vært mer passende. Eller magisk. Kanskje til og med begge ordene sammen? Jo, helt klart begge ordene sammen.  

“Fantastisk-magisk.” 

Ordet glipper ut av Isak, var egentlig bare ment for han selv. Kinnene farges dypt røde i løpet av sekunder. Off, så teit. Jonas må tro han er den tullingen. En sånn håpløs forelska tenåring. Vel- han er det. Eller  _ var _ det. Eller er det?   

“Fantastisk-magisk?” Jonas ler lett og smiler. “Såpass ja. Så bra at du må dikte opp nye ord.”

“Eh- ja.” Isak sier han stille, gjemmer ansiktet i hendene, vet ikke om han skal le eller gråte. 

“Men det går over da.”

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker.”

“Vet ikke helt om jeg tror deg.”

“Du trenger å få tankene over på noe annet. La oss gjøre noe gøy.” Jonas reiser seg opp i senga, snur seg og ser på Isak. “No worries. Skal ikke hooke deg opp med noen damer ass. Tenkte vi skulle spille litt FIFA.”

“Fifa er chill.”

“Mhm. FIFA er chill.” Et bredt smil brer seg i ansiktet til Jonas. “Helt til du taper og ting ikke er så chill lenger,” sier han og ler så krøllene rister.  

“Dust!” Isak reiser seg opp og himler med øynene. “Det er du som taper, har du glemt at det er jeg som er FIFA masteren?” 

 

.

 

“Men du, da kommer du på skolen i morgen, ikke sant?” 

“Skal det. Lover!”

“Så bra. Møter du meg på bussen kvart på åtte?”

“Jepp.”

“Du, Isak?”

“Mhm.”

“Jeg er skikkelig glad i deg.”

Jonas tar et par skritt frem, sirkler armene rundt han og klemmer til, gir han en skikkelig god klem. Det overrasker han, for Jonas har aldri vært en ivrig klemmer, kan ikke huske sist gang de klemte hverandre, det må ha vært når farfaren hans døde for tre år siden kanskje?  

“Jeg og,” sier han lavmælt, kjenner ordene treffer han midt i hjertet, må svelge hardt et par ganger for å ikke begynne å grine. 

Idet Jonas lukker døra, snur han seg og går mot rommet sitt. Han lar døra stå oppe på gløtt i tilfelle Eskild vil komme. Ikke det at han noen gang tror han vil innrømme det, herregud Eskild hadde helt sikkert fått utløsning sånn umiddelbart om han fortalte det, men det var fint å prate med Eskild i går. Det får bli hans hemmelighet en god stund til. Kanskje han kan fortelle det når Eskild har passert nitti og ligger for døden? 

Isak ser på klokka, det tok nøyaktig to minutter fra Jonas gikk til Eskild står i døråpningen. Han må ha stått bak døra si og trippet ivrig, utålmodig ventet på at Jonas skulle dra, så han kunne komme og være en nysgjerrigper forkledd som en hjelpende guru. 

“Hallo, lille venn.”

“Hei.”

“Kan jeg komme inn en liten tur?”

“Jada.”

Isak gir han et lite smil, håpet på han ville komme, vil fortelle at han har fortalt Jonas om seg selv, trenger at noen er litt stolt av han i kveld. 

“Var det hyggelig med besøk av Jonas?” Eskild setter seg på enden av senga. 

“Det var det eller- eh- jo det var hyggelig, men vanskelig og,” innrømmer han.    
“Snakket dere om noe?”   
“Ja. Jeg fortalte han om det vi snakket om i går.”    
“Ååå! Nå blir jeg stolt! Det er jo fantastisk. Hvordan gikk det?”   
“Det gikk fint,” smiler Isak. Det gikk egentlig bedre enn fint, det gikk over all forventning faktisk.   
“Jeg har en liten gave til deg.”   
“Gave?”   
“En sånn liten være-flink-premie,” smiler Eskild.   
“Og jeg har vært flink?”   
“Du har vært kjempeflink. Modig og flink. Bare vent her.”   
  
Eskild reiser seg brått, flyr ut av rommet som en ballerina på tåhev. Er raskt tilbake med en papirpose med tvinna håndtak. Han setter seg ned på kanten av senga igjen, rekker Isak stolt posen.    
  
“Bare en liten pakke fra Guruen. En liten goodiebag med litt nødvendigheter.”   
“Takk.”     
  
Han kikker ned i posen, det første han får øye på er en pakke kondomer og en tube med glidemiddel. Kinnene farges automatisk røde. Blir ikke mindre flau når Eskild plutselig begynner å snakke om viktigheten av sikker sex og glidemiddel. Det stikker i hjertet av å tenke på sex, får han bare til å tenke på Even. Han hadde jo på en måte forberedt seg til helga, tenkt at de kanskje skulle gjøre  _ noe mer _ enn å bare kysse.   
  
Han tømmer resten av posen på dyna, det neste han oppdager er et duftlys med lavendellukt.   
  
“Okei, jeg tar hintet. Skal vaske. I morgen kanskje.”    
“Tenkte det kunne være hyggelig neste gang du får besøk.”    
“Takk,” sier han og tenker at det blir ikke før om ti år minst. “Oi, en pride button.” 

  
Nok en gang blir han minnet på Even. Han banner lydløst. Det er så slitsomt å konstant å bli påminnet han, hele tiden rote rundt i et sår, det kommer aldri til å gro.    
  
“Når du føler deg klar, så kan du feste den på for eksempel sekken eller jakka di hvis du vil.”   
“Mmm, kanskje det,” sier han, tenker at en dag, forhåpentligvis ikke så lenge til, skal han stolt bære den pride button som den var lagd av gull.    
  
Til slutt ligger det en sort, litt stor ring av gummi igjen. Isak tar den opp, studerer den, aner ikke hva det er.   
  
“Øh- hva er dette?”   
“Dette baby jesus er en fin liten sak. Har du hørt om penisring?”   
“Penisring?”   
  
Isak klarer ikke se på han, kjenner kinnene farges blodrøde i løpet av sekunder. Aldri har han har han følt seg så flau, får mest lyst å synke under jorden og bli der til evig tid. Herregud, Eskild har kjøpt han et sexhjelpemiddel.    
  
“Nei,” nesten hvisker han.    
“Okei. La meg forklare hva dette lille vidunderet gjør,” sier Eskild entusiastisk. “Vil du ha kort eller lang versjon?”   
“Eh- uhm- kort holder,” sier han lavmælt, lar blikket hvile på den hullete sokken og stortåa som er på vei ut.     
“Kort fortalt brukes den for å forsterke ereksjonen ved samleie og gi en sånn deilig, langvarig nytelse.”    
“Okei.”    
“Jeg vet det ikke følger med noen bruksanvisning, men alt du trenger å vite finnes på penisring.no”    
  
Isak får ikke fram et ord, bare nikker bekreftende. Om han ikke får litt tid for seg selv nå, kommer han til å gå opp i flammer. Han samler sammen tingene, putter de opp i posen igjen og plasserer den på nattbordsskuffen.   
  
“Takk. Tror jeg.”   
“Bare hyggelig baby kitten. Du er min lille elev nå, du vet det ikke sant?”   
“Elev?”   
“Ja, sånn gay elev. Guruen skal lære deg alt du trenger å vite.”    
“Eh- vet ikke helt jeg.”   
  
Herregud. Være Eskilds elev liksom? Tror ikke det gitt, vil ikke at ting skal bli flauere enn de allerede er.   
  
“Ikke såre meg på den måten. Så klart du er min lille gay elev nå. Åååh. Har alltid ønsket meg en sånn elev.”   
“Whatever.”    
  
Isak himler med øynene, tenker han får la Eskild tro at han skal lære han noe.    
  
“Men du? Tror jeg skal legge meg nå jeg.”    
“Ja, så klart. Det har vært en lang dag. Og i morgen er det skole, ikke sant?”   
“I morgen er det skole,” gjentar Isak og sukker tungt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for så mange fine kommentarer. Det er så gøy at dere er engasjerte <3 Blir ekstra inspirert til å skrive da.
> 
> Det er ikke lett for Isak nå, han må takle denne "dumme" forelskelsen som ligger dypt inni han som ikke ser ut til å bli gjengjeldt for øyeblikket. Det er tid for at Isak skal på skolen igjen. Og da må han face Even. Hvordan blir det mon tro? Får de snakket sammen og snakket ut? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

Han føler seg ikke klar, men vet det ikke er noen vei utenom. Kan ikke droppe ut av skolen og bli hjemme for alltid heller. Det hadde jo vært alt for drøyt, ganske patetisk også. Han må ta seg sammen, komme over den dumme forelskelsen som ligger der dypt inne i han, komme over den enorme skuffelsen om det som ikke er noe mer og savnet etter alt som var. 

“Hallå.”

“Hei.”

Jonas har tatt av plass til han, plassert sekken sin i sete ved siden av han. Isak setter seg ned, gjesper ukontrollert. 

“Trøtt?”

“Gjett om!”

“Sovet dårlig?”

“Mmm. Tok en liten evighet å sovne.”

Han sukker, tenker tilbake på natta. Den ble så oppstykket, sov og var våken om hverandre. Tankene lot han ikke få fred, skulle på død og liv surre rundt i hodet hans, kreve full oppmerksomhet. 

“Tok en stund før jeg klarte å sovne også,” sier Jonas. 

“Håper det ikke var min feil,” sier Isak. 

“Ikke din feil da, men jeg lå og tenkte på deg.”

“Jasså, har du en crush på meg eller?” Isak albuer Jonas, prøver å dra en spøk, lede tankene bort fra alt det kjipe som er i vente.

“Crush på deg? Særlig. Tror det heller er du som finner meg usedvanlig hot,” ler Jonas. 

“Hot? Nei, nei, nei.” Isak ler nervøst, kjenner kinnene farges dypt røde i løpet av sekunder. 

“Hæ? Er jeg totalt uattraktiv eller?” spør han sjokkert med latter i stemmen. 

“Neida. Du er- eh- bare ikke min type.” 

Han hvisker ordene, vil ikke at noen skal høre han. Hjertet banker fort, det føles merkelig, snakke om han finner Jonas attraktiv eller ikke. Han er glad han ikke har hatt et crush på Jonas, tenk så kleint det hadde vært? Herregud, da hadde ting vært tusen ganger verre enn det er nå. 

“Nei, jeg er jo ikke sånn høy og blond som Even.” 

Det oppstår en stillhet, Isak’s tanker trekkes automatisk mot Even. Han klarer ikke sitte stille, høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert. Det er ikke til å stikke under en stol, han gruer seg til skolen, til å se Even igjen, kanskje møte blikket hans i skolegården eller kantina. Vil han klare å beholde roen eller vil han miste all kontroll? 

“Shit, jeg skulle sikkert ikke ha nevnt han. Går det bra?” spør Jonas og legger en hånd på låret hans. 

“Vet ikke helt,” svarer han ærlig. 

“Nervøs?” 

“Mhm. Litt,” innrømmer han. “Eller veldig egentlig. Vet liksom ikke hvordan det blir å se han igjen. Med min flaks kommer jeg sikkert til å gå på han eller noe.” 

Isak sukker tungt. Det føles rart, men også veldig godt. Sitte på bussen å prate fritt, ikke trenge å stenge alle tankene, angsten og nervøsiteten inne, men være åpen om ting som bekymrer han. 

“Om han kommer bort og vil prate, ja da kommer jeg til å klappe til han.”

Isak ser bort på Jonas, smiler litt skjevt. Jonas er fin da, en ekte venn, alltid på hans side. Men klappe til Even? Det kan han bare drite i å gjøre. Det er rart, enda så lei seg han er, enda så skuffet han er over Even’s oppførsel, så klarer han ikke å være skikkelig sint på han. Det ligger noe der, noe udefinerbart og sperrer. Han skjønner ikke hvorfor, han burde jo være sintere enn han er. Kline åpenlyst med noen andre når de har en greie på gang, det skulle ikke vært lov. 

“Ikke gjør  _ det _ da.”

“Ikke?” Jonas ser overrasket på han. 

“Nei, vil ikke det.”

“Hvorfor ikke? Han har jo oppført seg som en jævla dust.”

“Jeg vet det, men det er-” 

Isak stopper opp, vet ikke helt hva han skal si, hvordan han skal forklare det, han skjønner jo det knapt selv. Han ser seg rundt, skanner bussen etter kjente fjes, ser ingen som han kjenner igjen. 

“Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg. Tror jeg kanskje ikke er så sint på han fordi jeg fortsatt er forelska?” hvisker han, vil ikke at andre skal høre at han snakker om en  _ han _ på den måten, har fortsatt traumer etter den ekle episoden på den isbaren for noen uker siden. “Hvis det gir noen mening?”

“Jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener,” nikker Jonas. “Det er ikke så lett å skru av følelsene.”

“Nettopp.”

 

.

 

Skolegården er full av folk. Isak skanner plassen på jakt etter Even. Ikke fordi han vil se han, eller kanskje han vil det, han vet ikke helt. Klarer ikke helt å få bestemt seg. Det er uansett greit å vite hvor han er, så vet han hva han har å forholde seg til i hvert fall.

Men Even er ikke å se noen sted, ikke sammen med de to klassekompisene han alltid henger med i storefri heller. En bittersøt følelse fester seg, han er litt skuffa og litt letta på en og samme gang. 

“Jøss, har du stått opp fra de døde? utbryter Magnus da han ser han. 

“Noe sånt noe,” mumler Isak. 

“Faen, hva skjedde på lørdag liksom? Du så helt likblek ut,” sier Mahdi. 

Isak ser på de, usikker på hva han skal si. Har vært så opptatt med å tenke på Even at han helt har glemt at han i natt aldri kom fram til en fornuftig forklaring på hans oppførsel på lørdag, en forklaring på hvorfor han plutselig ble syk og bare dro hjem uten å si ifra. 

“Vet da faen, ble plutselig dårlig.” Han har ingen forhåpninger om at svaret blir godtatt, men noe må han jo svare. 

“Det må ha kommet jævlig fort da. Du var jo fin noen minutter før,” sier Mahdi. 

“Du måtte bare spy sånn plutselig?” Magnus rynker på nesa.

“Ja,” stønner Isak. 

“Jævla rart, du var da ikke så full,” argumenterer Magnus. 

“Ikke se sånn på meg, jeg er da ikke noen jævla lege. Jeg bare sier det sånn det var,” stønner han irritert. 

“Slapp av, bro!” 

“Lett for deg å si, du setter jo spørsmålstegn ved alt jeg sier.”

“Sorry da, jeg bare synes det var litt rart.” 

Isak biter seg hardt i leppa, ser Jonas ser på han med et bekymret blitt. Faen ass. Det kan ikke være sånn her, han kan ikke bli sur på Magnus hver gang han treffer en nerve. Da blir han jo gående rundt som en vandrende landmine. 

“Sorry Mags, ikke meninga å bli så sur. Har bare sovet litt dårlig i natt,” sier han ærlig. 

“Det går bra, du er tilgitt, bro,” smiler Magnus. “Du ser faktisk ganske så herja ut.”

“Takk skal du ha. Fint du påpeker det, for det så jeg ikke i speilet i dag tidlig liksom.” 

“Fy faen Mags, det det trengte du vel ikke å si.” Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Vi vet jo alle at Magnus er født uten filter,” gliser Mahdi. “Men du?” han setter øynene i Isak.

“Eh- ja?” Isak ser nervøst på han. 

“Du er vel ikke smittsom?”

“Smittsom? Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Er du redd for å bli syk?”

“Det er bare uaktuelt å bli syk nå ass for jeg skal treffe ei dame i kveld,” sier han stolt. 

Dame. Det stikker i hjertet til Isak. Ikke fordi Mahdi skal treffe ei dame, men han skal treffe noe. Er oppglødd over en date. Det får han til å tenke på Even, på kinodaten, på flettede hender, smilet hans, øynene, ja på alt. 

“Hey, hey.” Jonas gir han en high five.

“Hvem da?” spør Magnus entusiastisk. 

“Tinashe, ei som fetteren min kjenner,” smiler Mahdi. 

“Tøft bro! Håper det blir fulltreff,” gliser Magnus.  

“Hun er dritfin. Blir garantert bedre enn forrige hookup i hvert fall,” sier han og rister oppgitt på hodet. 

“Hva skjedde da?” spør Jonas. 

“Eh- nei- det er egentlig litt flaut,” sier han lavmælt. 

“Fortell da!” roper Magnus ivrig. “Jeg trenger litt funny shit før bed.øk timen.”

“Nei, jeg hooka opp med ei dame, det ble full pakke. Og så fant jeg ut neste dag at det var tremenningen min liksom.”

“Holy fuck!” skriker Jonas. “Serr?” Magnus bare ler sånn ukontrollert. Isak har detti helt ut av samtalen, følger bare sånn halvveis med, tankene er helt andre steder. 

“Serr!” stønner Mahdi. “Helt umulig å bange henne igjen etter det, ville vært umulig å få den opp.”

“Fy faen. Så drøyt,” ler Jonas.

“Hæ hæ hæ. Hvorfor har du ikke nevnte dette før?” lurer Magnus.

“Må du spørre om det?” Mahdi himler med øynene. 

Idet latteren stilner ser Magnus på Isak. 

“Du da?” Magnus dytter borti Isak. 

“Hæ?” Isak ser bort på han. “Hva sa du?”

“Hørte du og Jonas kjørte dobbeldate på søndag.” Magnus hever øyenbrynene. 

Isak stirrer på Magnus, kjenner pulsen fyke i været. Har absolutt ikke lyst å snakke om den såkalte dobbeldaten. Det knyter seg i magen. Han ser det hjelpeløse blikket til Jonas i sidesynet, det er klart at han ikke er helt komfortable han heller, virker ikke som han har kommet over hva han gjorde mot han når han tvang han med på kino. 

“Eh- det var bare en kino.”

“Jonas sa kusina til Eva har de store muggene. Var de digge eller?”

“Nei.”

Ordet bare detter ut av han før han får tenkt seg om. Han blir kvalm bare ved tanken på de store puppene til Lisa. Må tvinge tankene over på noe annet, orker ikke å tenke på søndagen, dagen er helt klart på topp ti lista over verste dager i livet hans, i godt selskap med lørdagen, den dagen faren dro og den kvelden han rømte hjemmefra og havnet drita full på London og ikke ville hjem.  

“Nei?” nesten roper Magnus forvirra. “Liker du ikke pupper?”

“Ikke alle liker pupper,” sier Jonas raskt, ser Isak kikker ukomfortabelt ned i asfalten. Isak løfter blikket brått, ser på han og rynker på nesa, lurer på hva han hinter til. Han sa jo klart fra at ingen måtte få vite om hans hemmelighet ennå. 

“Hæ?” Magnus ser ut som et spørsmålstegn. 

“Jeg mener bare at noen bryr seg mer om rumpe enn pupper,” forklarer Jonas. 

“Rumpe er jo så mye mer digg enn pupper da,” gliser Mahdi.  

“Ei digg rumpe trumfer store pupper anytime, ikke sant, Issy?”

“Helt klart.”

Isak smiler til Jonas, sender han et lydløst takk for å redde ham ut av en kjip situasjon. Midt oppi alt det kjipe så blir han litt glad. Jonas er en ekte venn, en som han vet kommer til å backe han om det blir nødvendig. 

“Liker rumper bedre enn pupper.” Magnus rister oppgitt på hodet. “Er det mulig liksom?” 

“Ja, det er det,” sier Jonas.

“Liker begge deler like mye jeg,” gliser Magnus.

“Du tenker jo faen ikke på noe annet enn damer, pupper og sex,” stønner Isak.  

“Og så? Hva er det som er galt med det?” spør Magnus tilbake. 

“Det er ikke noe galt med det, det er bare litt slitsomt for oss som tenker litt mindre på akkurat det,” sukker han.  

“Tenk på de som er aseksuelle da,” sier Mahdi ettertenksomt. 

“Aseksuell? Hva er det for noe? Er det litt som å være et A menneske? Tenker man bare på sex om morran da?” spør Magnus, helt klar utvidende. 

“Nei, mener jeg leste et sted at de som er aseksuelle ikke har har lyst på sex i det hele tatt,” sier Mahdi. 

“Er det serr noen som ikke har lyst på sex i det hele tatt?” Magnus sperrer øynene opp. 

“Du faller i hvert fall ikke under den kategorien,” sier Isak tørt og ser på Magnus.

“Du derimot,” svarer Magnus og ser på han. “Noen ganger skulle en tro at du var det.”

“Whatever,” sier Isak oppgitt, lurer et øyeblikk på om det hadde vært bedre å være aseksuell enn homoseksuell?   

Isak har fått nok, orker ikke stå her å prate mer, det ender jo alltid med at de prater om damer og sex. Magnus er så sykt enspora noen ganger, det er til å bli sprø av. Det var jo riktignok ikke han som starta å prate om det da, det var Mahdi som skulle på date. Men likevel, han måtte følge opp, begynne å spørre og grave om den drittdaten.

Han burde ha sagt noe til Mahdi da, fortalt at det var fint han hadde date, for det er jo det. Men han kan jo ikke det nå, nå blir det jo bare kleint. Han får si noe når de skal hjem, gi han et klapp på skuldra og ønske lykke til. 

“Går inn,” sier Isak og slenger sekken på ryggen.

“Allerede?” spør Mahdi. 

“Skolenerden må vel fikse plass på første rad,” ler Magnus. 

Hadde han ikke vært i så dårlig humør, skulle han ledd og dratt en spøk, men han klarer ikke. Kjenner at hva enn han vil si nå, så kommer det bare til å bli surt oppgulp, så han holder kjeft. Han trenger jo ikke være ufin, det er jo ikke Magnus sin feil at ting er som de er. 

“Slår følge med deg,” smiler Jonas og henger seg på Isak. 

“Nerds,” sier Magnus og himler med øynene. 

“Dust,” sier Jonas og gir han fingeren. 

“Du vet Magnus-”

“Ja da,” avbryter Isak i det de er kommet halvveis over skolegården. “Jeg vet han ikke mener noe med det, han bare er sånn. Jeg bare orker ikke det der akkurat nå,” sukker Isak. 

“Ser den,” sier han og klapper han på skuldra. 

Det er folk overalt, Isak ser nervøst rundt seg når han går, redd han skal møte på Even. Lurer på hva som vil skje da, vil Even stoppe opp, prøve å få han i tale eller vil han bare ignorere han? Han vil sikkert bare gå forbi han uten å så mye som bry seg, om han virkelig ville prate med han hadde han vel tatt kontakt? Han er jo ikke så vanskelig å få tak i. 

“Ser deg i kantina etterpå da?”

“Ait.”

Klasserommet er tomt, han setter seg bakerst i hjørne, nær vinduet. Han har fast plass der. Det passer perfekt nå, gjemme seg bort litt bakerst i klasserommet. Han er glad de har to timer med kjemi, kanskje han kan klare å stenge av den delen av hjerne som tenker på Even og bare fokusere på skolearbeid? Sana vil i hvert fall ikke være en distraksjon, hun er jo minimalt opptatt av andre ting enn skolearbeid når de har time. Sana er fin sånn. 

“Hallå.” Sana kommer slentrende inn, slenger sekken ved siden av pulten og setter seg ned. Han hadde håpet han kunne få noen minutter alene, samle tankene sine eller aller helst skyve alle tankene ut av hodet og kaste de ut gjennom vinduet. Men Sana er Sana og hun liker å komme tidlig, gjøre seg klar til timen starter. 

“Hei,” svarer han og smiler, tenker det er best å være blid, late som alt er ok, sånn i tilfelle hun skulle begynne å spørre og grave. 

“Formen bedre?” spør hun i det hun tar opp laptopen. 

“Jada, fin igjen nå.” Han juger, er langt fra fin i formen, men det trenger jo ikke hun vite noe om. “Var det greit det jeg sendte deg i går eller? Regna med du leste det før du leverte det inn.”

“Det var bra det,” smiler hun. 

“Sikker?”

“Ja, skulle det ikke være det?” Hun rynker på nesa og ser spørrende på han. 

“Joda, men du pleier jo å ha høye standarder,” påpeker han med et skjevt smil. 

“Blir ikke lege med 4 i biologi,” svarer hun med hevede øyenbryn. 

“Sant.” 

Isak skjønner det ikke, var helt sikker på at Sana ville ha noe negativt å si om det han leverte henne, for det var virkelig ikke bra det han skrev. Hun pleier jo alltid være så ærlig, si det rett til han om han suger, hun gjorde jo det ved siste innlevering. Kanskje hun bare er snill med han fordi han var syk i går? 

“Men du-”

“Ja?” Isak drar opp laptopen av sekken.  

“Så du den linken jeg sendte deg?” Hadde han vært litt mer tilstede, litt mer der i steden for langt vekk i tanke-land, så hadde han kanskje lagt merket til nervøsiteten i stemmen hennes. 

“Jeg så du sendte meg noe, men har ikke fått sett på den. Orka ikke i går. Hva var det?”

“Nei, altså, det var bare en link til en sånn der lang forskningsartikkel.”

“Okei, hva handlet den om da?” Han dukker ned i sekken igjen, prøver å finne kjemiboka. 

“Eh, den handlet om forskning som er gjort på evolusjonen og- uhm- homofili.”

Hjertet gjør umiddelbart et hopp, det rykker ufrivillig til i kroppen, han kjenner det går kaldt nedover ryggen. Hvorfor vil Sana sende han en link om evolusjonen og homofili? Er det tilfeldig at hun sender han den linken eller tror Sana at han er homofil? Hvorfor gjør hun det i så fall? Hverken Eskild eller Jonas kan ha snakket med henne, det virker helt utenkelig. Og Even? Han kjenner da ikke Sana, gjør han vel? Nei, da ville han jo ha sagt noe, det er da ingen grunn til å holde det skjult. 

Hundre mer eller mindre logiske tanker og spørsmål dukker opp på ekstraordinær fellessamling, lager kaos oppe i hodet hans. Alle kjemper side om side om å bli besvart, ingen blir det. Han kikker nervøst bort på Sana, prøver iherdig å puste normalt, late som han er uberørt av det hun sier. 

“Jaha.” 

“Ja, det er kommet masse ny og interessant forskning på det temaet. De har nå kommet frem til at homofili har hatt en naturlig funksjon i evolusjonen,” forklarer hun. 

“Okei. Og du sendte det til meg fordi?” spør han, svelger hardt, er usikker på om han egentlig vil vite svaret. Han klarer ikke møte blikket til Sana, bare stirrer hard på laptopen mens han skrur den på. 

“Nei, altså- jeg bare tenkte at vi skal jo ha om evolusjonen i bio snart og da vil jo homofili garantert komme opp. Tenkte det kunne være greit å ha noe å brife med i tilfelle det var noen ignorante tullinger som ytrer seg. Det er jo alltid det,” smiler Sana. 

Han kikker forsiktig bort på Sana, prøver å tyde ansiktsuttrykket hennes. Hvor er det hun vil med dette? Hjertet banker fort, det føles som det tar noen ufrivillige dobbeltslag. Det er jo fint det hun sier, det er jo en slags aksept av homofile og det burde gjøre han glad. Innerst inne er han vel det også, men gleden overskygges totalt av en indre uro, en redsel om at hun har knekt koden hans, skjønt at han liker gutter. Han er ikke klar for det, det er mer enn nok at Jonas og Eskild vet for øyeblikket. 

Han skulle gjerne han ha sagt noe av betydning, sagt hvor viktig det er man bekjempe homofober, at han gledet seg til å knuse enhver dum argumentasjon, det hadde kanskje vært det naturlige, det riktige å gjøre. Men det vil seg ikke, ordene blir sittende fast i halsen. Motet strekker ikke til. Så det blir noe banalt i stedet. 

“Smart. Takk for linken, skal lese den senere.” 

 

.

 

Endelig er det snart midttime og tid for mat. Han er dritsulten, spiste knapt noe i morges. Matlysten er fortsatt laber, så det ble kun en halv banan til frokost. Tysklæreren lar de sitte alene de siste fem minuttene, sier de må lese historien på side femten i boka, selv har han en avtale han må rekke. Isak pakker sammen sakene sine, sniker seg ut like etter læreren går.

På vei til kantina for å møte Jonas tar han en omvei, går om B-blokka, forbi rom 201 der Even har time nå. Han blir stående et stykke bortenfor døra, fikler med mobilen, later som han er opptatt med noe. Ser bortover gangen, venter på at døra skal åpne seg, venter på at Even skal komme ut. Han aner ikke hva han gjør der, hvorfor han plutselig fikk det for seg at å se etter Even var en god ide. Men nå står han da der og venter.

Plutselig hører han det skrape i stoler mot hardt gulv, døra smeller opp og tjuefire ungdom kjemper om å komme seg først ut av klasserommet. Pulsen skyter fart, er oppe i to hundre på under et sekund, kjenner dette var en skikkelig dårlig ide, han føler seg slettes ikke klar for å se Even likevel. Men han klarer ikke gå, står stiv som en saltstøtte med beina limt til gulvet, kikker mot klasserommet som en annen idiot. 

Det kommer ingen Even og Isak puster ut, delvis lettet, delvis skuffet. Fornuften sier det var bra han ikke var der, men han tror hjertet ville noe annet. 

Hvorfor er ikke Even på skolen? Er han syk? Var han på skolen i går? Spørsmålene kverner rundt i hodet, roper etter svar. Men det er ingen å spørre, ingen som kan gi han noe informasjon,  ikke uten å vekke mistanke, ikke uten at Even vil få vite at han har spurt etter han. 

Han går lutrygget mot katina, kikker ned i gulvet, krasjer nesten med et par jenter på veien. 

“Hvor har du vært hen da?” spør Jonas da han ser han komme. 

“Eh- nei, jeg bare gikk forbi rom 201,” sier han. 

“201? Hvorfor det?”

“For å se om han var der.”

“Han? Som i  _ han _ ?”

“Ja,” rødmer Isak, føler seg skikkelig teit.

“Og?”

“Han var ikke der. Vet du om han var på skolen i går?”

“Så han ikke noe, men nå var jeg ikke på utkikk etter han heller da.”

Han er ikke så vanskelig å se, tenker Isak. Nesten to meter høy slank kropp med gullkrone på toppen. Han lyser jo opp ethvert rom, enhver plass bare han smiler bredt. Alle ser vel han om han er der, gjør de ikke?

“Gutta sitter ute, skal vi joine?”

“Okei.” 

Idet de skal til å gå, griper noen fatt i Isak’s arm og holder han tilbake. Hjertet gjør et hopp, lurer instinktivt på om det er Even. Han snur seg, ser at det bare er Chris.

“Hallå.”

“Hei, du.” 

“Dere har fortsatt ikke joina facebook gruppa vår,” sier hun oppgitt. 

“Facebook gruppa?”

“Kosegruppa på face, Isak!” Hun himler med øynene. 

“Åååh. Sorry, har helt glemt det,” svarer han ærlig. Kosegruppa har ikke akkurat vært øverst på lista over ting å tenke på, i hvert fall ikke den dumme gruppa på facebook. 

“Det er fest på fredag. Info ligger på nett. Gir du beskjed til Even?”

“Eh- kan du ikke gjøre det selv?”

“Har ikke nummeret hans og han har jo ikke vært på skolen så langt denne uka, så litt vanskelig. Vet du om han er syk eller noe?”

“Aner ikke.” Han trekker på skuldrene, prøver å fremstå uberørt av det hun sier. Inni han derimot, der har tankene allerede begynt å spinne. 

“Men bare gi han beskjed, jeg må stikke. Girlsa venter ute”

Chris går før han får protestert, før han får gitt henne telefonnummeret hans så hun kan gjøre det selv.  _ Faen _ . Han skal ikke gi noen beskjed til Even, hvordan kan hun tro det? Og det er helt uaktuelt å bli med på den festen, han joina jo bare kosegruppa for å være sammen med Even. Nå som Even ikke er interessert lenger orker han ikke å dra på noen fest. 

“Vi har allerede lagt planer på fredag, okei?” sier han lavmælt til Jonas. 

“Seff. Vi har planer,” svarer Jonas, forstår umiddelbart hva han tenker. 

De går i stillhet ut i skolegården. Isak har aldri vært god på småprat, men nå er det i hvert fall helt umulig å snakke. Hjernen drukner i alle tankene, alle spørsmålene som surrer rundt, lager kaos og indre støy. Han klarer ikke slippe tanken på at Even ikke har vært på skolen denne uka, skjønner ikke hvorfor. Har han plutselig blitt syk? Det virker rart. Diskret tar han fram mobilen, sjekker whatsapp, ser at Even ikke har vært pålogget siden lørdag morgen. 

“Halla!” sier Magnus med en brødskive i hånda. 

“Halla,” sier Isak og setter seg ned på benken, plasserer seg ved siden av Jonas. Han tar opp matpakka si, ser på de kjipe knekkebrødene med svett ost. De ser ikke spesielt fristende ut, men han er sulten, kjempesulten, så det er bare å spise. 

“De ser litt triste ut de knekkebrødene,” ler Mahdi. 

“Gjett om!” sukker Isak og tar en ny bit. “Skulle ønske det var en feit burger i stedet.” 

“Oooh. Det hadde vært digg ass. En sånn angry burger med masse chili og fries ved siden av.” Mahdi ser drømmende ut i lufta. 

“Ja, ja! Yo! Herregud, jeg må fortelle dere om noe lættis i går.” 

Magnus roper entusiastisk, fanger automatisk alles oppmerksomhet. Til og med Isak løfter blikket og ser på han. Med iver og latter i stemmen forteller han om moren som hadde kjøpt med middag hjem, hun hadde dratt innom Burger King og handlet mat for godt over tusen kroner. Fordi hun ikke hadde klart å bestemme seg for hva de skulle ha, hadde hun kjøpt med seg tolv ulike burgere, masse fries, kylling nuggets, løkringer og en stor milkshake til de hver. 

“Serr?” utbryter Mahdi når han er ferdig, vet ikke helt om han kan le eller ikke. 

“Serr!” ler Magnus, før han blir litt alvorlig. “Hun er litt høyt oppe om dagen bare. Det er jo egentlig ikke noe å le av, for hun kommer jo til å lande snart, bli deppa liksom, men akkurat dette var jo veldig komisk. Vi hadde den digge middagen da.”

Isak mister knekkebrødet han har i hånda, lander i fanget med ostesiden ned. Historien til Magnus treffer han midt i hjertet som et prosjektil.  _ Bipolar. Manisk. Deppa.  _ Ordene er som små eksplosjoner, lager kaos oppe i hodet. Herregud, hvorfor har han ikke tenkt på det før? Kanskje Even har vært manisk? Har hele denne greia de hadde vært en manisk episode og noe som ikke betydde noen ting? Er han deppa nå? Er det derfor han ikke er på skolen? Han føler seg plutselig dårlig, alle tankene og spørsmålene gjør han ør, forvirra, klarer ikke bestemme seg for hva han tror, hva som høres mest logisk ut. Han er jo ikke noen ekspert, på verken bipolar eller Even. 

Han ser bort på Magnus, lurer på om han kan spørre han. Moren hans er jo bipolar, kanskje han kan gi han noen åpenbaringer. 

“Du? Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?” sier han og ser på Magnus, biter seg nervøst på innsiden av underleppa. 

“Seff.”

Det er kanskje ikke lurt, stille mange spørsmål om morens sykdom, vet at Magnus sikkert kommer til å lure på hvorfor han plutselig er så nysgjerrig, så interessert i moren hans. Men han klarer ikke la være, må bare vite litt om hvordan det er. Kanskje noen puslespillbiter kan falle på plass, få han til å forstå hvorfor ting endte slik de gjorde med Even og han?

“Hvor lenge pleier moren din å være sånn gira?”

“Det varierer. Noen ganger er det bare en ukes tid, men det hender det varer lenger.”

“Kan det vare i flere uker?”

“Det har hendt.”

“Gjør hun mye rart når hun er sånn gira? Kan hun juge og gjøre ting som ikke betyr noe etterpå for eksempel?”

“Det kan godt hende hun har jugd, vet da faen, hun har jo vært manisk utallige ganger. Men hvorfor er du så interessert plutselig?” Magnus ser spørrende på han.  

“Eh- nei- uhm.” 

Han ser på Magnus, flytter blikket til Jonas, ser han nikker og smiler svakt til han, som en stille bekreftelse på at nå er et passende øyeblikk å fortelle. Hjertet slår i dobbel takt. Det er ikke lenger bare gulosten hans som er svett, håndflatene er klamme, han gnir de nervøst mot hverandre. 

“Jeg bare lurer liksom, for- eh- mamma er også syk.” 

“Hvordan syk da?” spør Magnus. 

“Psykotisk til tider, har angst og sånn. Har en eller annen form for depresjon også tror jeg.”

“Oi.” Magnus ser på han med store øyne. “Så leit da. Hvordan har hun det nå da?”

“Ikke så bra tror jeg, tror hun er inne i en dårlig periode, i hvert fall hvis jeg skal tolke alle de meldingene hun sender meg. Men jeg er ikke helt sikker, har ikke besøkt henne på lenge.”

“Er det derfor du ikke bor hjemme?” spør Mahdi forsiktig. 

“Mmm.” 

Isak nikker, svelger hard, kjenner en klump forme seg i magen. Håper ingen spør om noe mer. Orker ikke fortelle om hvor ille det har vært, at faren stakk og lot han være igjen med en syk mamma. Minnene gjør han bare opprørt, sint og lei seg. Han trenger ikke virkelig ikke å legge mer grums til den tunge skyen som ligger over hodet og gjør livet kjipt og vanskelig. 

“Så kjipt da. Jeg har tenkt at det må være dritfett å bo i kollektiv, kunne gjøre hva en vil uten at noen maser, henger over deg og kjefter. Har vært litt misunnelig, men når du forteller det her- ja da tror jeg at det er greit å bo hjemme med en frisk mamma,” sier Mahdi ettertenksomt. 

“Er nok bedre det ja,” sukker Isak. 

“Men du har jo noen som maser da?” ler Jonas, prøver å lette stemningen. 

“Tenker du på Eskild?”

“Ja.”

“Sant.” Isak ler lett. “Men han er faktisk ganske allright.”

Idet storefri er over og de skal gå inn til timen, tar Magnus tak i Isak, holder han igjen. Vil tydelig snakke med han.

“Fett at du deler. Psykisk sykdom er jo ikke noe å skamme seg over.”

“Nei, det er jo ikke det. Takk, Mags.” 

“Du får si ifra da, om du- eh- ja, vil prate eller noe.”

“Takk, skal huske på det.”  

Han smiler, merker det blir litt halvhjerta. Det burde kjennes bedre, han burde føle seg lettere og gladere enn han gjør, han har jo åpnet seg, delt en stor hemmelighet. Vet ting vil bli enklere nå, trenger ikke juge når foreldrene gjør livet surt. Men han klarer ikke, det ligger fortsatt en klump i magen og den har ikke blitt mindre, føles heller større. 

Even fortalte han jo at han ikke var manisk første gang han var hos han, men likevel. Tvilen gnager i han, vokser ufrivillig, gjør han sykt usikker. Tenk om Even kanskje har vært manisk og ingenting har betydd noe som helst? 

 

.

 

Idet skoledagen er over og de går ut av klasserommet, trekker Isak Jonas til side. Han trenger å snakke med han, dele bekymringene han har, kjenner han vil bli helt gal om han ikke får prate med noen nå. 

“Planer for i dag?”

“Nei, tenkte egentlig bare å dra hjem. Kanskje gjøre litt lekser og glane på tv. Du da?”

“Vil du bli med å spise babb? Har endelig fått penger av pappa.”

“Så klart. Kanskje Mags vil være med også?” foreslår han. 

“Vil egentlig bare at det er oss. Trenger å prate litt liksom, sånn på tomannshånd” sier han, svelger hard. “Hvis det er greit for deg da?” 

“Seff! Bare oss, det funker fint. Vil gjerne prate.” Jonas smiler og gir han en klapp på skuldra. 

De sier hadet til gutta, ønsker Mahdi lykke til med daten og går mot Skovveien, 21-bussen kommer med en gang, så de bestemmer seg for ta den i stedet for å gå de 15 minuttene det hadde tatt å komme fram til Bislett Kebab i Pilestredet. Det er fullt på bussen, så de blir stående presset mot folk på alle kanter. Men det er bare tre stopp, så de bryr seg ikke. 

Med hver sin kebab i hånda, krysser de gata, setter seg på en ledig trebenk. Det er litt kaldt på benken, det blåser og det er knapt tosifrede plussgrader i lufta. Høsten er helt klart godt i gang. 

“Så, hva skjer?”

“Du vet at Even er bipolar, sant?”

“Vilde sa jo noe om det. Var ikke sikker på om det bare var et rykte eller om de virkelig stemte. Vilde videreformidler jo alt sånt sladder, vet ikke helt hva jeg skal tro på for å være ærlig. Så han er det?”

“Mmm. Han fortalte meg om det.”

“Bare sånn helt uten videre?”

“Mmm. Han var veldig åpen om det.” 

“Okei.”

“Det har ikke slått meg før nå, ikke ført Magnus begynte å snakke om moren sin, men hva om Even har vært manisk?”

“Hva mener du?”

“Tenk om alt bare har vært fake fra hans side? Den greia vi hadde. Fordi han har vært manisk.”  Jonas tar en bit av kebaben, tygger langsomt og tenker på spørsmålet til Isak. 

“Hmm. Har han virka manisk da? Når dere har vært sammen mener jeg.”

“Nei, han har vel ikke det.”

“Jeg kan jo ikke noe om det å være manisk, men han virka jo helt normal på den første festen hos Fredrikke. Litt høy, men det var jo du også. Jeg og til slutt.”

“Hmm.”

Det gjør vondt å tenke på den festen, på tiden i badekaret. De røyket jay og hørte på sanger og det hadde vært så fint, så forbanna fint. Han hadde kjent på en sånn intens lykkefølelse og det hadde kriblet heftig i magen. Og når Even hadde rappet til Nas, ja han tror ikke Even har vært finere enn akkurat i det øyeblikket. 

“Ja, han var vel normal da,” konkluderer Isak tvilende. “Jeg blir bare så sykt usikker,” sukker han. 

“Tror ikke du skal bekymre deg, tenke at den greia dere hadde ikke betydde noe.”

Han vet Jonas prøver å berolige han, men han finner ikke noen spesiell trøst i ordene. For selv om greia de hadde betydde noe, så gjør det ikke saken noe særlig bedre. Da betyr det jo bare at han fikk nok, ikke gadd å vente mer på at han skulle bli klar for å være åpen, fri og ekte. Og det de hadde kunne ikke ha betydd så mye, siden det var så enkelt å bare gå videre, kline med noen andre. 

“Så da gikk han bare lei av meg da?” sukker Isak, kjenner han må kjempe med seg selv for at tårene ikke skal komme. Han orker ikke det, grine igjen liksom, føler han har gjort det nok ganger nå. 

“Jeg vet ikke jeg. Det får du vel ikke vite uten å prate med han,” sier Jonas ettertenksomt. 

“Prate med han? Mener du jeg skal det?” spør han med spak stemme. 

“Ikke nødvendigvis. Jeg vet da pokker. Kanskje ikke nå, men senere en gang?”

“For å få ro i sjela liksom?”

“Noe sånt noe ja.” 

Han kunne sikkert ha pratet med han, bare for å få ting avklart. Men hva hjelper det liksom? Enten har ikke greia deres betydd noen ting eller så har han gått lei. Uansett så er det jo ikke noe håp, han har fortsatt mistet Even. Snakke med han bare for å bli avvist på nytt, nei det orker han ikke.

Klokka er så vidt passert fem, det er på tide å dra. Mørke skyer ruller inn fra vest, det vil ikke ta lang tid før regnet står i bakken. Isak har ikke lyst å dra hjem, vet han bare blir liggende på senga, stirre i taket og la alle de vonde tankene ta bolig i han. 

Kanskje han og Jonas kan finne på noe, dra hjem til han og spille fifa eller noe? Om ikke han må gjøre lekser da? Han snakket noe om det. Vel det skader ikke å spørre. Men han slipper å spørre, Jonas kommer han i forkjøpet. Han har kanskje tenkt det samme, at han trenger selskap. 

“Skal vi dra hjem til meg og spille FIFA?”

“Gjerne det,” smiler Isak, takknemlig for at han spør. 

“I dag må du konse da, ikke være så ræva som i går liksom.” Han ler så krøllene rister. 

“Ræva?” snøfter han. “Var jeg vel ikke.”

“Eh, jo.” 

 

.

 

Det er som verden stopper opp, som om alle lydene forsvinner og alt han hører er sitt eget hjerte slå ukontrollert. Om noen hadde sett nøye etter, så hadde de sikkert sett jakka bevege seg i takt med det galopperende hjerte.  

Inn porten kommer Even. Isak følger han der han går over skolegården, klarer ikke ta blikket fra han. Men det er noe som ikke stemmer i hodet til Isak, Even ser ikke ut som han pleier, som Isak hadde trodd han ville. Gullkronen er borte, håret ligger flatt, gjemt under den mørkeblå hettegenseren som kler han så godt. Han er lutrygget, har hendene begravd i bukselommene, sleper beina etter seg og ser ned i bakken mens han går. Krasjer med en fyr som veiver irritert med hendene og sier noe Isak ikke har sjans til å høre. Even ser så vidt opp, bare gir fyren et lite skuldertrekk og fortsetter mot B blokka.

Isak dulter borti Jonas, nikker lydløst i retning av Even så han skal se han. 

“Oi,” hvisker Jonas. “Tilbake på skolen. Han ser ikke spesielt glad ut.”

“Nei, kanskje han er nede. Deprimert liksom,” hvisker Isak tilbake. 

“Han er definitivt ikke høyt oppe i hvert fall,” konkluderer Jonas. 

“Hva snakker dere om?” spør Mahdi og ser spørrende på de. 

“Eh- mamma,” svarer Isak fort. 

“Ah ok.”

 

.

 

Kantina er full av folk, de sitter i klynger og prater entusiastisk mens lunsjen fortæres. Isak beveger seg sakte, kikker rundt seg på jakt etter Even. Han er lett å se, selv uten gullkrone. Sitter ensom ved et bord med krum rygg og stirrer ned på maten sin. Hetta på genseren dekker nesten hele hodet. 

Isak har igrunn lyst å sitte langt unna han, føler det er tryggere, men Mahdi er ivrig etter å få satt seg ned før hele kantina blir full og finner den første plassen han ser. To bord bortenfor Even, sånn litt på skrå. Bordet imellom de står tomt, så det fri sikt over til Even. Så klart, det måtte bli sånn. Det er vel universets måte på å si  _ fuck you, dette er straffa for at du avviser Gud og prøver å komme deg av skapet. _

Det er det samme hvor han setter seg, har Even i sidesynet uansett. Han hadde vel kunne ha satt seg hvor som helst, med Even i rommet vil det være umulig å tenke på noe annet enn han. Ikke det at han tenker på så mye annet i grunn. Han tenker på Even nesten hele fuckings tiden.  

“Har de vafler i dag?” spør Mahdi entusiastisk. 

“Eh, nei. Fikk litt overskuddsvafler av Noora, hun hadde noen jenter på besøk og lagde visst alt for mye. Men du kan få en av meg da?”

“Kan jeg?” Mahdi lyser opp. Vafler er det beste han vet. 

“Seff. Her.” 

“Takk!”

Isak slenger en vaffel over til Mahdi. Skuler så bort på Even, lar blikket falle på maten hans. Sitter han å spiser ostesmørbrød fra kantina? Han kalte jo det for papp? Det knyter seg i magen, tankene faller tilbake på vorspielet hos Even den fredagen for tre uker siden. Plutselig smaker ikke vaflene fra Noora like godt lenger.  

Han kan ikke sitte sånn og se på Even, det går bare ikke. Om han skal ha noen sjans til å komme seg gjennom storefri uten bli helt gal, må han få tankene over på noe annet. Lettere sagt enn gjort, Even sitter vel i underkant av fire meter bortenfor de. Han tar frem telefonen, finner fram en nettavis, leser ufokusert dagens mer eller mindre interessante overskrifter.   _ Åge Hareide sjekker inn på luksushotell. Homeland-stjerne viser frem babymagen. En eller annen advokat har bodd på hemmelig adresse i femten år. Nordmenn amokk på Systembolaget. Hvem faen bryr seg? _

“Hva er det med han Even a?” spør Mahdi lavmælt og ser bort på Isak. 

“Hæ?” Isak ser brått opp fra telefonen. Hørte han riktig? Spurte Mahdi om Even?

“Even, hva er det med han? Ser jo ut som hele verden har rast sammen. Har du snakka med han?”

“Eh- nei.” 

Han føler seg brått helt varm innvendig, håndflatene blir umiddelbart svette. Fikler nervøst med mobilen. Hvorfor spør Mahdi om Even? 

“Trodde dere var kompiser jeg, hang litt sammen liksom?”

“Eh- det er mest på kosegruppemøter.” Det var mest  _ kosemøter _ tenker han inni seg, kjenner det former seg en velkjent klump i magen.

“Be han komme hit da, så slipper han sitte mutters alene.” 

Komme hit? Nei, det er helt uaktuelt. Han kan ikke be han om det, er sikker på han vil implodere om det skjer.  _ Faen! _ Han banner innvendig, prøver iherdig å finne på noe smart å si, noe som kan få slutt på denne samtalen, noe som resulterer i at han slipper å be Even bort. 

“Kanskje han vil det?” prøver han. “Han hadde vel kommet bort om han ville.” 

Han hører hvor kleint det høres ut, hvor lite troverdig ordene hans er. Hvem vil vel sitte mutters alene i kantina og være trist når alle andre ser ut som de har det gøy liksom? Ingen. Mahdi ser på han, hever øyenbrynene og rister på hodet. 

“Han er ny her. Klart han vil sitte for seg selv hele storefri og se  _ så _ trist ut. Alle vil jo det.” Han ser oppgitt på Isak og himler med øynene. “Yo! Even!” roper Mahdi. Even snur seg ikke, bare krummer ryggen ytterligere, tar en ny bit av det triste ostesmørbrødet.

“Se,” sier Isak, høres akkurat ut som en som har vunnet en diskusjon. Han kunne likeså godt ha sagt  _ haha, hva var det jeg sa? jeg hadde rett, ædda bædda _ .

“Even!” 

Mahdi ignorerer han, hever stemmen et par hakk, virker fast bestemt på å få kontakt med han. Plutselig ser Isak Even snu seg og ser bort på de. Isak må gispe etter luft, de før så livlige, blå øynene ser helt annerledes ut, de glitrer ikke som de pleier å gjøre.

“Kom hit a. Det er plass her, så slipper du å sitte alene.” 

Even bare rister saktmodig på hodet, trekker ei bok opp fra sekken, signaliserer at han skal gjøre noe skolegreier. Det er mulig han prøver gi de et smil, men det funker ikke, munnvikene trekkes ikke langt nok opp.

“Hva skjer?” spør Magnus i det han avslutter en diskusjon med Jonas. “Hvem er det du roper på?”

“Jeg bare inviterte Even over. Han ser så jævla trist ut der han sitter helt alene. Det lyser jo at noe er galt helt hit. Men han trakk noe bøker opp av sekken, skal visst gjøre noe skolearbeid.”

“Kanskje han fortsatt er deppa over det som skjedde på festen på lørdag?” sier Magnus som om det skulle være allmennkunnskap. 

“Hæ?” Isak snur seg brått, ser på han med store øyne. 

“Hva skjedde?” spør Jonas. 

“Fikk dere ikke med dere det? Det var jo skikkelig drama!”

“Drama?” Isak stotrer, svelger hardt et par ganger, skjønner ingenting. “Nei, fikk ikke med meg noe jeg.” Han ser bort på Jonas som ser like forvirra ut som han føler seg. 

“Du var kanskje på dass da det skjedde eller så hadde du vel akkurat dratt. Det var like etter vi kom. Det sto ei dame og pressa han inntil veggen. Det var hun høye blonde vi så da vi kom. Hun kyssa han, bare stakk tunga inn i han liksom, tvang de til å kline liksom. Han ble dritforbanna. Dytta hun bort så hardt at hun nesten datt i bakken, kjeftet og smelte, sa hun kom til å ødelegge alt sammen eller noe. Jeg tror det var eksen hans.”

Ordene treffer han som skarpe piler mitt i brystet. Hjertet banker frenetisk, kan når som helst slå hull på brystkassa og gjøre slutt på han. Ja om ikke havet av følelser som skylder over han som en tsunami drukner han først da. 

Det var jo ikke det han så? Den dama hadde jo riktignok omkranset han med hendene, men de hadde jo klina, begge var med på det. Han kysset henne! Han gjorde det, gjorde han ikke? Gjorde han ikke det? 

Fortvilelsen veller opp i han. Følelsen av å ha gjort århundrets største tabbe, kommer krypende, presser seg inn i alle åpne hulrom, tar bolig i han og omslutter hjertet hans med noe som kjennes ut som en jernklo. 

_ Faen! Faen! Faen!  _

“Han spurte etter deg forresten.”

“Meg? Når?” spør han, prøver iherdig å fremstå rolig. Inni han er det imidlertid blåst opp til stiv kuling, med fare for både storm og orkan. 

“Litt etterpå. Han virka jævla stressa. Regner med han skulle si i fra at han dro for jeg så han ikke noe mer den kvelden. Har dere ikke snakka sammen?”

“Eh, nei.”

Det er som noe slår en kollbøtte inni han, absolutt alt snus opp ned og han får problemer med å puste normalt. Hjertet har byttet plass med magesekken. Han må vekk, være for seg selv, få samlet alle tankene som raser rundt i hodet og lager kaos. Med en brå bevegelse reiser han seg, tar tak i sekken og slenger den over skuldra. Plutselig har han alles øyne på seg.

“Hva skjer?” spør Mahdi.

“Må pisse bare!” sier kort.

“Sånn plutselig bare?” Madhi rister leende på hodet. 

“Har nervøs blære.”

Han presser fram en liten latter, hører den blir sånn halvveis, håper gutta likevel er med på spøken. De rister på hode og ler av han. Han orker ikke bry seg, gutta får tenke hva de vil, de er vel vant til at han oppfører seg rart nå. Han må bare bort. Bort fra gutta, Even og alle folka. Idet han snur seg, ser han at Even har gått. Det er vel ikke så rart, han stakk vel da han så han, ville vel verken se eller snakke med han. Han som trakk konklusjoner uten å vite alt, han som ikke svarte når Even ringte den natta, han som lot alt gå til helvete. 

“Tror jeg må pisse jeg og,” sier Jonas plutselig og reiser seg. “La meg bli med deg.”

“Har du nervøs blære du og?” spør Magnus og ler. 

“Eller er dere sånne BFF’s som ikke kan gå på do uten den andre?” erter Mahdi. 

“Morons!” 

Jonas himler med øynene, tar sekken på skuldra og går med raske skritt etter Isak. Han tar han igjen ute i gangen, legger en hånd på skuldra hans, tvinger han til å stoppe. 

“Går det bra?” spør Jonas. 

“Jeg tror jeg har driti meg ut,” sier Isak stille.

“Det var jo ikke med vilje da. Jeg er sikker på at det du så kunne mistolkes, du  _ gjorde _ jo det,” sier Jonas, prøver å trøste Isak så best han kan. 

“Jeg trodde virkelig han sto der å kyssa på henne,” sier han fortvilet.

“Kanskje du bare skal snakke med han?” prøver Jonas.

“Snakke?” Isak rister på hodet. “Du så jo han i kantina. Han ville ikke komme bort og så stakk han bare. Tror ikke han har så lyst å snakke med meg. Jeg har jo oppført meg som en idiot,” sukker Isak. 

“Tenk litt da. Tror du han hadde så lyst å komme bort når du satt der med oss? Tre av de beste vennene dine, mens han var helt alene.”

“Nei, kanskje ikke.”

“Dere bør snakke sammen. Han så jo skikkelig trist ut.” 

“Er det så rart? Jeg har såra han og nå hater han meg.” 

“Eller så kanskje han bare savner deg men ikke tør å ta kontakt fordi du ikke har tatt kontakt med han?”

“Jeg vet ikke ass. Men nå skal jeg gå å pisse.”

Jonas har kanskje rett, han burde vel prate med Even. Men hva om han ikke vil ha han tilbake, hva om han ikke vil mer fordi han har oppført seg som en jævla idiot? Han har allerede følt seg avvist av Even en gang, å bli avvist av Even  _ igjen _ , nå helt på ekte, vil være hans sikre død, da kan han bare legge seg ned i kista og få den spikret igjen. 

Han kan ikke skylde på noen, verken moren, Gud, universet. Dette er hans verk. Tanken på at Even hater han og alt er hans feil er nesten ikke til å holde ut. Den følger han inn på do, resten av storefri og inn i den doble gymtimen. De spiller basket og han er ukonsentrert, gjør så mange dumme feil, at enhver trener hadde satt han på benken tvert, kanskje satt han ut av laget til og med, om dette hadde vært en offisiell kamp.

_ Isak, hvor har du hodet ditt? Nå må du være til stedet, fokusere på oppgavene dine i stedet for å tenke på alt mulig annet.  _

Lett for gymlæreren å si, har hun noen gang måtte se drømmemannen glippe fordi hun har oppført seg som en jævla idiot? 

 

.

 

Det er ti minutter til siste time er over. Læreren står og messer om noe Isak ikke får med seg. Han er dypt inne i en tankerekke, prøver å finne på en passende unnskyldning for å ikke henge med gutta i ettermiddag. Det er helt uaktuelt gjøre det, han føler seg som en strømløs telefon, helt død. De har riktignok ikke sagt noe, spurt om de skal finne på noe, men Isak er sikker. Universet vil jævles med han, vil dytte han enda lenger ned i gjørma. 

Men det skjer ikke noe, det er et lite mirakel. Han slipper å juge, for i det de går sammen over skolegården, snakkes det bare om hvor teit gymlæreren er og når de kommer til trikkestoppet avtaler Magnus og Mahdi når de skal møtes for fotballtrening. Halleluja. 

Isak og Jonas setter seg på bussen, de er heldig, finner to ledige seter helt bakerst. 

“Lyst å henge?” spør Jonas. 

“Er det greit om jeg sier nei?” Isak biter seg i leppa, ser bort på Jonas.

“Seff. Det går fint. Det er bare å si ifra om du ombestemmer deg da,” smiler han. 

“Takk. Tror jeg bare vil hjem og være litt alene.”

“Mmm. Tenk litt på det jeg sa til deg i sta da.”

“Mm. Skal det,” lover Isak. Egentlig har han mest lyst å skru av hjernen, ikke tenke en en fuckings ting. For tenking gjør han bare ør og utslitt. 

Det er stille i kollektivet da han kommer hjem. Eskild har hengt en lapp på døra hans.  _ Ring om det er noe <3  _ Til tross for det dårlige humøret, han klarer ikke la være å smile. Eskild er fin da. En gang skal han takke han skikkelig.

Han lager seg litt middag, om en kan kalle det middag da, det blir to brødskiver med egg og litt stekt pølse ved siden av. Idet han skal ta den siste biten plinger det i telefonen. Han myser uinteressert bort på den, har mest lyst ignorere varselet, men klarer som vanlig ikke. Må bare se. Han sperrer øynene opp da han ser hva det er, svelger galt, hoster ukontrollert og pølsebiten kommer som et prosjektil i retur.

_ Evenpan har publisert et nytt bilde. _

Han har helt glemt det, at han har slått på meldingsvarsel når Even publiserer noe på Instagram. Det var da han var desperat og forelska. Vel han er vel det ennå når han kjenner etter.  

Det er i grunn ganske tullete, men hjertet slår plutselig med dobbel takt og hendene skjelver, på grunn av en insta oppdatering. Herregud! Nok en gang er han fylt med et hav av følelser han ikke har kontroll på.

Skal han sjekke hva han har postet? Så klart han skal, han har ingen kontroll når det kommer til Even.

Bildene, det er to stykk, slår nesten luften ut av han. Even har tegnet en gutt alene på et gulv med noe i hånda som minner om en brødskive. Kanskje et  _ ostesmørbrød _ ? Et hjerte delt i to henger i løse luften over han. På det andre bildet sitter det to stykker å spiser, det kan ikke være andre enn de to.  _ Han og Even. _ Det er tegnet et hjerte over de. Teksten under får hjerte til å slå enda fortere.  _ Når du fucker opp og mister det fineste du hadde _ .

Isak stirrer på telefonen, klarer ikke helt å ta innover seg det han ser. Er han ikke sint? Vil han noe mer? Er  _ han _ , idioten Isak Valtersen, den fineste han hadde? Han blir helt varm innvendig, nesten svimmel, skjønner ikke noen ting. 

Han tar opp telefonen, ringer Jonas, må prate med noen, få noen råd. For hva skal han gjøre? Ringe Even og be han komme? Skrive en melding og si hei? Jonas svarer ikke. Frustrert prøver han på nytt, men Jonas er ikke tilgjengelig. Han skriver et par kjappe meldinger fylt av desperasjon i stedet.

**Isak (17:34)** : hjelp!

**Isak (17:34):**  Se Even’s insta (Even Pan)!!! Hva skal jeg gjøre? Trenger serr råd! 

**Isak (17:36):** skal jeg melde han??? 

Isak klarer ikke sitte stille, går i sirkel og kikker utålmodig på telefonen annenhvert sekund, håper Jonas svarer snart. Hundre tanker svever rundt, lager et salig rot i hodet hans, gjør det umulig å tenke klart. 

**Jonas (17:54):** sorry, middag med fammen.

**Jonas (17:54):** oi! 

**Jonas (17:55):** send han en melding. Han blir garra glad for å høre fra deg. 

**Isak (17:55):** men hva skal jeg svare?

**Jonas (17:56):** skriv at du vil treffe han og at han ikke har mista deg. For han har vel ikke det?

**Isak (17:57):** han har ikke det! 

**Isak (17:57):** bare straight up liksom? 

**Jonas (17:57):** straight up! 

 

**Isakyaki: @evenpan** du kan finne det du har mista på hittegodskontoret i Deichmansgate. 

**Isak (18:03):** jeg gjorde det. Skrev han kunne komme hit og finne det han hadde mista. 

**Jonas (18:03):** bra! han kommer til å komme, bare vent. <3

**Isak (18:03):** håper det. 

**Jonas (18:03):** helt sikker!

**Isak (18;04:** takkas bro <3 

De neste timene virker som en evighet, hvert minutt føles som ti. Det er som tiden har stoppet opp og ikke vil gå fremover før Even svarer. All den ventinga gjør han svimmel. Det er umulig å fokusere på noen ting. 

**Jonas (21:03):** yo!

**Isak (21:03):** føkk. Fikk nesten hjerteinfarkt. Trodde det var Even...

**Jonas (21:03):** sorry. Hørt noe fra han?

**Jonas (21:03):** nei :(

**Jonas (21:03):** Kanskje han er på et sted hvor han ikke kan svare akkurat nå?

**Isak (21:03):** men det er jo tre timer siden jeg skrev til han. Hva om han ikke kommer? :(

**Jonas (21:03):** han gjør det. Hvem kan motstå deg? ;)

**Isak (21:03):** haha. Men serr. Jeg tror ikke han kommer. 

Isak legger seg på senga, puster tungt ut, stirrer i taket. Mismotet har fylt han, akkurat som en skadeskutt båt i havsnød fylles med vann. Det er ikke noe håp lenger, hadde Even villet hadde han kommet nå. Resignert kjenner hjerte synke ned i magen. Han kniper igjen øynene, kjenner tårene presser på, de kjemper seg forbi øyelokkene og renner stille ned kinnene. 

Plutselig banker det på døra. Han kjenner pulsen fly i taket på et tiendels sekund. Er det Even? Han svelger hardt, lurer på hva han skal gjøre. 

_ Stå opp og åpne døra? Bare rope at det er greit å komme inn? Skal han reise seg? Hvordan ser han ut? Ser håret greit ut eller er det et stort, håpløst virvar? Skulle han ha skifta, hatt på seg noe annet, noe finere? Burde han ha pusset tenna?  _

Alt for mange spørsmål raser gjennom han på alt for kort tid, gjør han nesten ør. Han føler seg ikke klar for å møte Even. Raskt tørker han øynene med håndbaken, håper ikke sporene etter tårene er synlige. 

“Kan jeg komme inn?”

“Ja,” svarer han, kjenner hjertet synker da han hører stemmen til Noora. 

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Jeg snakket Chris i sta. Hun lurte på om de kunne ha kosegruppe fest her på fredag? Planen var å ha det hos Chris, men det gikk visst ikke. Chris sa at du og han Even i tredje skulle komme, så da er det vel greit?”

“Hun sa det ja.” 

“Ja, skal dere ikke?”

“Tror ikke det. Ikke jeg i hvertfall. Aner ikke hva Even skal.”

“Å? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Har planlagt noe greier med Jonas.”

“Åja. Virka ikke sånn på Chris. Men da går det vel i hvert fall greit, ikke sant? Eskild var helt med å ha fest her, bare han fikk være med.” Noora himler med øynene og ler lett. 

“Så klart. Men whatever. Samma for meg.” 

“Okei, da gir jeg beskjed.”

“Greit.”

“Du, er alt bra eller? Du virker så-”

“Bare sliten. Det går fint.”

“Okei. Du får si i fra om du vil prate eller noe.”  

“Mmm.”

Isak prøve å gi Noora et smil, kjenner han ikke lykkes så godt. Det blir et sånt anstrengt, halvhjerta smil som ikke er verdt noen ting. Han trekker dyna over seg, lar seg omslutte av mørket, vil helst bare sove til alt blir bedre. Men klokka er så vidt passert ni, det vil være umulig å sove nå, så godt kjenner han seg selv. 

Han blir liggende, prøver å tenke på alt mulig annet enn Even. Til og med moren ofrer han et par tanker og det er sjelden frivillig. Mormor skal jo bli med henne til legen i morgen, snakke om medisiner, forhåpentligvis justere dosen slik at hun blir litt mer stabil. 

Det banker på døra igjen, denne gangen litt mer forsiktig. 

“Ja, hva er det nå?” roper han surt. Lyden kveles av dyna. Ingen svarer eller åpner døra. Han hever stemmen, tenker han må rope enda høyere for at noen skal høre han. “Det er bare å komme inn. Døra er oppe.” Fortsatt skjer det ikke noe. Irritert løfter han dyna og svinger seg ut av senga, lurer på hvorfor ingen svarer eller kommer. Med bestemte skritt går han mot døra og river den opp. 

“H-h-ei.”

“Hei.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere! 
> 
> Så gøy å se at dere er så engasjerte. Sånn er det blitt, jeg publiserer nytt kapittel i lunsjen på jobb. Dere er kanskje sultne på mer enn bare mat nå som det er lunsjtid? 
> 
> Endelig skal dere få vite hvem som kom. Det er vel egentlig ikke noen hemmelighet ;)   
> Vet ikke helt hvorfor, men ble plutselig litt nervøs nå som nytt kapittel postes. Det er jo litt viktig det som skjer nå. Krysser fingre for at det blir tatt godt i mot det som kommer. 
> 
> Endelig er varmen skikkelig tilbake, blir nok litt lite tid til skriving de neste dagene, men håper det ikke går mer enn en uke til neste kapittel er klart. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen ❤

Han mister nesten pusten, beina kjennes ut som spagetti og et øyeblikket lurer han på om knærne skal svikte. Den sinte furen i panna slipper automatisk taket, forsvinner på et hundredels sekund av synet som møter han. For der står Even, i døråpningen, nølende og flakkende med blikket. Det er nesten for mye, han vet ikke om hjertet tåler det, se Even sånn her. Han ser så trist ut, som om han har tatt på seg all skyld for at en ny verdenskrig har brutt ut.

Even gjør ikke et tegn på å ville gå inn, bare står der stiv som en saltstøtte, som han vurderer om Isak virkelig vil ta han inn i varmen. Det er ingenting han vil mer akkurat nå. Isak strekker ut armen, tar tak i hånda hans og det går en iling gjennom kroppen i det hud møter hud. Med et lite rykk trekker han Even til seg, dytter døra igjen med foten.  

Det er ingen store pupper, ingen søtlig, ekkel parfyme eller kvelende følelse denne gangen. I stedet møter han en stram overkropp og herlig duft av gutt. Han trekker Even tett inntil seg, kranser han med armene og legger hodet på skuldra hans, helt inntil han, kinn mot kinn.

Det føles som han har kommet hjem, som om det er her han hører til. I armene på Even, den fineste personen han vet om. Han vet det høres teit ut, han er jo bare 16 år (snart 17 da), har så vidt startet å leve og elske, men han er helt sikker. Om Even hadde spurt om dette var for alltid hadde han ikke vært i tvil.

“Du og jeg for alltid.”

Ordene forlater munnen nesten lydløst, når ikke fram til Even tenker han for Even svarer ikke, bare trekker seg ut av klemmen, tar et steg tilbake, ser på han med et trist blikk.

“Unnskyld,” sier Even sørgmodig.

“Du har ingenting å unnskylde, Even,” sier Isak og ser på han.

“Jeg skulle ha kommet før og sagt unnskyld, men jeg var så redd du var sint. Trodde ikke du ville snakke mer med meg.”

“Jeg vil alltid snakke med deg, men jeg trodde ikke du ville, trodde du hadde gått lei av meg så jeg feiga ut.”

“Så du det?” spør han lavmælt og ser ned i gulvet, tør ikke møtes Isak’s blikk.

“Hva da?”

“At vi kysset,” sier han nesten ikke hørbart, øynene festet på sine egne føtter og hendene godt nede i bukselommene.

“Jeg så dere kysset eller jeg mener at hun kyss-”

“Unnskyld, jeg er så jævla lei for det. Det var ikke meningen å føkke ting opp på denne måten. Kan du tilgi meg? Vær så snill. Jeg lover det ikke skal skje noe sånt igjen.” Even løfter blikket, ser på han med bedende øyne.

“Tilgi deg?”

“Vær så snill,” ber Even på nytt.

“Det er da ikke noe å tilgi. Jeg fikk vite hva som skjedde i dag. Hva som virkelig skjedde og ikke bare hva jeg _trodde_ skjedde.”

“Jeg skulle ikke ha latt det skje,” sier Even.

“Du, det er ikke din feil da. Det er hun drittkjærringa sin feil.” Han tar et skritt frem, løfter hånda, stryker Even lett over kinnet.

Det er helt føkka, hvordan kan Even ta på seg skyld for dette, tro det er hans feil? Det er jo helt opplagt, det er han selv som har driti seg ut, vært utrolig dum og agert på bakgrunn av forhastede konklusjoner. Det er han som trenger tilgivelse, ikke Even.

“Det er jeg som har føkka opp. Det er du som må tilgi meg. Hvis du kan da.”

“Hvorfor sier du det?”

“Fordi jeg oppførte meg som en idiot. Bare stakk, tok ikke telefonen når du ringte, lot deg ikke få forklare en gang.”

Det knyter seg i brystet, er fælt å høre seg selv si det høyt. Alt blir så mye mer virkelig da. Men han kan jo ikke løpe fra sannheten, han stakk, lot han ikke forklare seg. En sak har alltid to sider, men han forkastet umiddelbart alt annet enn hans egen teori. Hvordan kunne han være så dum og gjøre det? Hvordan kunne han tro at _Even, den aller fineste_ , kunne bare forkaste det de hadde hatt på den måten?  

“Du så meg jo sammen med henne, og vi kyssa. Det er jo ikke så rart at du bare dro,” sier Even stille.

“Det var hun som kysset deg,” presiserer Isak.

Det er som Even ikke vil høre, som om han ikke klarer å ta inn over seg det han sier, han bare ignorerer det Isak sier og fortsetter sitt eget resonnement.

“Jeg skjønner om du er sint på meg.”

“Sint på deg? Er ikke det da? Herregud, hvordan kan jeg være sint på _deg?_ ”

“Er du ikke?” spør Even overraska.

“Nei.”

“Helt sikker?”

“Det er ikke noe å være sint over.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei, ingenting. Jeg trodde du var sint på meg jeg.”

“På deg?”

“Ja.”

“Hvorfor skulle jeg være det?”

“Fordi jeg oppførte meg som en jævla dust.”

“Du er ingen jævla dust.”

“Føler meg sånn,” sukker Isak.

“Du er ingen jæval dust,” gjentar Even.

“Så du er ikke sint på meg?”

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. “Men er det sikkert at du ikke er sint på meg?”

Isak ser på Even, lurer på hva han skal gjøre, hvordan han skal få han til å forstå at han ikke er sint på han. Han tar et steg fremover, tuppene på tærne møtes, så nære er de. Sakte fører han hendene til Evens kinn, trekker han mot seg og presser leppene deres forsiktig sammen.

“Jeg. Er. Ikke. Sint.”

Han plasserer lette kyss på de fyldige leppene hans mellom hvert ord, kjenner det kiler i magen hver gang de møtes. Klumpen som har ligget der i dagevis og sperret for enhver form for lykke, smelter gradvis, blir litt mindre for hvert kyss.

Idet kyssene opphører, flytter Isak hendene til skuldrene hans, kjærtegner han med fingrene. Kjenner den myke huden mot hans fingre. Prøver å telle føflekker i ansiktet hans, kommer bare til tre før han gir opp, det er helt umulig å holde telling når Even gir han det blikket. Ansiktet har myknet opp, men øynene glitrer ikke som før. Er fanget i limbo, usikre på om det er lov å smile, om de kan tillate seg å være glad.

Det strammer seg til i brystet, han kjenner et blaff av usikkerhet komme mot han. Hva skal han gjøre? Even ser så sårbar og tvilende ut, så usikker på om alt dette Isak gir han virkelig er sant. Skal han snakke, på nytt fortelle han at han verken er sint eller sur på han, at han mener alt han sier? Så langt virker det ikke som ordene har nådd helt frem til han.

Eller kanskje de skal kysse? Å kysse er jo fint. Hvis han gir han et sånt altoppslukende kyss, dypt og inderlig, tunger lekende med hverandre helt til de neste mister pusten, da må han vel forstå?

Eller kanskje en sånn klem Even er så flink på å gi. En sånn helende klem som forhåpentligvis skviser ut all usikkerhet, alt det vonde og erstatter det med varme, nærhet og alt det fine som Even fortjener.

Ja, det må bli en sånn klem. De kan kysse etterpå. Masse og lenge. Han sirkler armene rundt Even, lar haken hvile på skuldra hans, legger kinnet tett inntil hans og klemmer til. Even gjør det sammen, kranser Isak og trykker til.

“Kan vi stå sånn her for alltid?” spør han, bryr seg ikke om hvor dumt det høres ut. Om han kunne ville han stått sånn livet ut.

“Vil du virkelig det?” spør Even hviskende tilbake, så full av tvil at Isak bare må klemme hardere.

“Ja.” Han trekker pusten, borer nesa i gropa under kjevebeinet hans, snuser inn lukten av Even, kjenner det kiler i neseborene. “Jeg søker om sånn permanent oppholdstillatelse akkurat nå,” mumler han inn i huden hans. “Tror du den blir innvilget?”

“Ja,” nikker han og Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile av tanken på at den halsgropa er  _hans_ på en måte.

En liten mengde stoff er i veien, han kommer ikke skikkelig til Even’s halsgrop. Han har fortsatt på seg ytterjakka, tydelig forberedt på måtte dra i tilfelle Isak skulle avvise han, be han stikke fordi han gjort utilgivelige ting.

Isak trekker seg ut av klemmen, tar tak i jakka til Even og ser på han med med smil.

“Ta av deg ytterjakka da.”

“Kan jeg?”

“Du skal jo ingen steder nå.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei, det kan du bare drite i ass.” Isak tar tak i armen hans, trekker han helt inntil seg igjen. Lar pannen møtes, ser han dypt inn i øynene. De blå, vakre øynene. “Du skal ingen steder. Du skal være her med meg, er nesten sikker på at det blir til evig tid også.”

“Til evig tid?”

“Jupp, nytt Stortingsvedtak. Du er stuck med meg forever liksom. Det vedtaket gikk i favør av meg for å si den sånn. Sorry.”

“Favør av deg? Tror ikke det ass. Det gikk helt klart i favør av meg.”

Even gir han et smil og Isak holder på å besvime. Fy fader så fin han er når han smiler. Han tar tak i armen til Even, er redd beina skal bedra han, at han skal synke ned på gulvet, bli liggende i en ball bare fordi beina ikke klarer å holde han oppe.

Alt på grunn av et lite smil.

De må komme seg til senga, sånn at han ikke trenger å bekymre seg, være redd for beina skal svikte neste gang Even smiler. For det kan skje, det har jo vært nære på uendelig mange ganger de siste fire ukene.

Det kan ikke skje fort nok, han må hjelpe Even med jakka. Tar tak i glidelåsen og drar den raskt ned, trekker så i det ene ermet og Even hjelper til. Sekunder etterpå står Even med jakka i hånda, vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av den. Isak tar jakke resolutt ut av hånda hans, kaster den mot kontorstolen sin. Han bommer, jakka treffer gulvet i stedet, men Isak bryr seg ikke.

“Kom.”

Han drar i armen til Even, leder han raskt mot senga og dytter han over ende, følger automatisk etter. Så ligger de der med hode på pute og dyna litt klumpete under de, ansikt mot ansikt, langt under en armlengde unna hverandre.

Plutselig detter det ned en tanke i hodet hans, usikker på hvor den kommer fra, kanskje det er en av de seriene han har sett på Netflix? Det spiller ingen rolle, nå er den da der, ligger fremst i hjernebarken og gnager.

Pleier man ikke ha sånn make-up sex etter man ha kranglet og kommet sammen igjen? Han blir brått litt nervøs, lurer på hva Even tenker? Det ser jo ikke akkurat ut som Even tenker på det, men hva vet han? Kanskje Even ligger der og forventer at det skal skje noe, han dro jo han med seg på senga.

Greit at han har forberedt seg til _noe mer_ , var til og med klar for det på lørdag. Men nå? Han trenger definitivt mer tid, må være mer forberedt enn han er nå. Nei, han er overhodet ikke klar for _noe mer_ akkurat nå.

Han høres kanskje ut som ei jente, men det får så være. Men han synes ikke det er rett stemning, skal Even og han først gjøre noe sånn for første gang, så bør det jo være litt mer spesielt enn dette her, bør det ikke?

“Du Even?” sier han, hører stemmen er nervøs.

“Ja?”

“Eh- jeg har så lyst at- uhm vi skal kysse nå, men-” Han trekker pusten, biter seg selv i leppa, munnen er plutselig veldig tørr.

“Det vil jeg og,” sier Even lavmælt og gir han et lite smil.

“Men- eh- kan vi liksom- uhm- bare kysse?” Han fikler med snorene på hettegenseren.

“Tenkte du at jeg vil vi skal gjøre noe mer?”

“Nei, altså- jeg bare- uhm- tenkte kanskje at det er hva man gjør etter man har kranglet og sånn. Eller jeg vet ikke jeg? Kanskje jeg har sett alt for mye amerikansk shit på Netflix.” Han ler nervøst, kjenner kinnene bli blodrøde i løpet av et tiendels sekund. Øynene hviler på de urolige hendene sine, han klarer ikke møte Even’s blikk.

“Jeg synes vi skal gjøre det vi har lyst til jeg. Og akkurat nå er det fint å bare kysse. Orker liksom ikke noe mer heller.”

Isak puster lettet ut, trekker seg enda nærmere Even, glad han også kun vil kysse. Idet tungene deres møter, starter å danse lekent, er det noe som eksploderer inni han. Det føles som bursdag, jul og nyttår på en og samme gang. Hver eneste endorfin skyter fart som en sekssylindret motor gjør når den starter.

Det føles som en liten evighet, men det er kun snakk om fem dager siden de kysset. Han vet jo at det føles godt, at kriblingen i magen er intens, men at det skulle føles sånn her, så sinnsykt godt, ja det hadde han ikke trodd. Det føles nesten bedre enn det gjorde sist og det er nesten umulighet.

Men han klarer ikke nyte det, ikke fullt ut, blir bare liggende å tenke på det Even sa. _Orker liksom ikke noe mer nå heller_. Leste han ikke noe om det i går, at man liksom mister lysten på sex når man er deprimert? Jo, han mener han leste noe om det. Er Even deprimert nå? Sånn nede? Eller er han bare sliten? Hundre tanker kverner oppe i hodet hans.

Han bør spørre om hvordan han egentlig har det. Men det er ikke så lett da, skal han liksom bare spørre rett ut? _Hei Even, er du deprimert nå eller? Er det derfor du ikke vil ha sex?_ Nei, det går bare ikke. Herregud så kleint. Even er jo åpen om sykdommen, men de har jo aldri snakket så mye om den. Liksom bare konstatert at den er der, at det er helt greit, uten virkelig å snakke om den, hvilken effekt den har på han, hva det gjør med han og hvordan han takler de høye og lave periodene.

“Går det bra med deg?”

“Hva mener du?”

“Nei- altså- jeg bare- uhm- du var liksom borte fra skolen to dager.” Isak biter seg i leppa, ser nervøst på Even.

“Åja, sånn ja. Jeg var bare litt deppa. Orka ikke gå på skolen.”

“Og nå da? Er du sånn nede nå?”

“Ikke sånn veldig langt nede. Da hadde jeg ikke vært her nå.”

“Okei. Det er bra da.”

Han trekker et lettens sukk, er sjeleglad han ikke er langt nede. For om Even hadde blitt sånn skikkelig deppa, sånn være borte fra skolen i flere uker på grunn av hans idioti, ja da vet han ikke hva han skulle ha gjort.

“Den meldinga di hjalp for å si det sånn. Hadde kanskje havnet der om det ikke var for den.”

“Jeg er sykt glad du posta de tegningene så jeg fikk sendt den meldinga.”

“Jeg også.”

“For jeg vil ikke at du skal være sånn trist og lei deg. For da blir jeg det også.”

“Ikke jeg heller.”

Isak tar tak i hånda til Even og kysser lett på fingrene hans.

“Kan vi spise ostesmørbrød sammen igjen snart? Det var så fint sist, sånn skikkelig fint liksom.”

“Vi kan det. Så du synes ostesmørbrødene mine er gode?”

“De aller, aller beste! Det vet du jo.” smiler Isak. Men du?”

“Ja?” spør Even.

“Hvorfor spiste du sånt kjipt ostesmørbrød i kantina i dag?”

“Eh- nei- jeg bare-” Even puster skarpt inn, lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “var sulten.”

“Sulten? Du hater jo de ostisene.” Isak rynker på nesa, er usikker på om Even forteller han hele sannheten nå, men sier ikke noe mer. Vil jo ikke presse han.

“Nei, også- jeg bare- eh- syntes ikke jeg fortjente noe bedre.”

Ordene treffer hjertet som skarpe kniver, risper det opp til det blør. Det smerter å høre Even tenke sånn. Han fortjener jo så mye mer enn kjipe ostiser fra kantina. Han fortjener alt det fineste i hele verden og enda litt til. Og enda litt mer.

“Du fortjener aldri å spise kjipe ostesmørbrød fra kantina ass.”

“Noen ganger føles det bare sånn,” sier han og sukker. “I dag var en sånn dag.”

“Hver gang du føler det sånn skal jeg fortelle deg det motsatte. Bare så du vet det liksom. Du skal aldri trenge å spise sånne ostiser igjen. Det skal jeg sørge for.”

Det er kanskje store ord, og han vil nok ikke klare å det, men han skal gjøre alt som står i sin makt for at Even skal være så glad som mulig. Om det så betyr at han må stå på kjøkkenet og lage ostesmørbrød dagen lang. Han skulle nok klart det. Greit nok at han ikke er veldig flink på kjøkkenet, men hvor vanskelig kan det være liksom? Hvis det gjør at Even blir glad, så vil det helt klart være verdt strevet.

“Noen ganger lurer jeg på om du vet hvor fin du egentlig er, vet du det?”

“Fin? Eh- neiass, er vel ikke så fin vel?” mumler Isak rødmende, vel vitende om hvor dust han har vært de siste dagene.

“Den aller fineste,” smiler Even.

“Nei, det er du det.”

“Er jeg vel ikke,” rødmer han.

“Jo, det er du.”

“Nei.”

“Jo.”

Til slutt så begynner de begge å le, vel vitende at de høres ut som de er tretten år og hodestups forelska. Ingen av de er tretten, men hodestups forelska, ja det er de nok begge to. Isak himler med øynene og sukker lett. Hvor kommer alt dette klisset fra? Han har jo aldri vært sånn før?

De blir liggende, tett inntil hverandre. Even med hodet på armen til Isak, lett kyssende. Det føles som armen holder på å visne bort, men han flytter den ikke. Den får bare dø, det er greit det. En arm mindre, han skal klare å leve med det så lenge Even ligger sånn her.

“Du, jeg må fortelle deg noe fint,” sier Isak plutselig.

“Okei, hva da?”

“Jeg har snakket med Jonas.”

“Har du?”

“Mhm,” smiler han, kjenner han blir litt stolt.

“Håper ikke du følte at du måtte fordi jeg maste på deg?” spør han med en bekymret mine.

“Det var ikke derfor.”

Han orker ikke fortelle om hvorfor, om dobbel daten fra helvete som ikke ga rom for noe annet. For den gjorde ikke det. Om han skulle sikre seg at noe sånt ikke skjedde igjen, var det ingen utvei, han _måtte_ fortelle Jonas om seg selv.    

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker. Du maste ikke da, du bare brydde deg fordi du så at jeg hadde det så kjipt. Og det er jo aldri feil å bry seg.”

“Takk.”

“Og du hadde rett da, det er bedre nå som Jonas vet,” smiler Isak.

“Så det gikk bra?”

“Tror jeg aldri har vært så nervøs i hele mitt liv, men det gikk fint.”

“Nå ble jeg glad, sånn skikkelig glad.” Even stryker lett på Isak’s kinn med tommelen. Øynene smiler mot han.

“Også fortalte jeg om deg.”

“Gjorde du?”

“Så klart, kunne jo ikke la være å snakke om det viktigste,” sier han og rødmer lett.

“Du altså,” sier Even, strekker halsen og gir han et kyss på munnen.

“Han sa at du var kjekk.” Isak ler lett.

“Sa han det?” Even rødmer, ser ned, klarer ikke møte blikket til Isak.

“Ja.”

“Vet nå ikke helt jeg,” mumler Even forlegent.

“Jo, men han har jo rett da.” Isak dytter haka hans opp, tvinger øynene til å møtes. Presser så leppene deres sammen og kysser han ømt. “Du er liksom den kjekkeste jeg vet om.”

“Du også,” sier Even og kysser han ømt tilbake.

 

.

 

Det begynner å bli sent, klokka er halv tolv. Moren til Even har allerede vært bekymret, lurt på hvor han er og om han kommer hjem snart. Isak håper han aldri drar, vil egentlig bare være sammen med Even inne på rommet for evig og alltid. Nå som han er tilbake hos han, føles det vanskelig å gi slipp på han igjen, om det så bare er til i morgen.

De har det fint, ligger i senga og kysser og prater om hverandre. Netflix blir stadig oppdatert med nye serier, så det mangler ikke på underholdning heller. Blir de sultne kan de jo bare bestille mat på døra. Det er virkelig ingen grunn til at Even noen gang skal dra.  

“Jeg får vel dra hjem? Det er sent.”

“Ja, du må vel det.”

Isak sukker tungt, har mest lyst å be Even bli. Men det er skole i morgen og moren til Even har mast på han, bedt han komme hjem. Han har jo vært nede, ikke sånn skikkelig langt nede, men likevel. Så det er kanskje ikke så rart? Han trenger sikkert en god natt med søvn i sin egen seng også. Kan ikke være ego nå, be han sove sammen med han. Nei, det får bare bare være, det får vente til helga.

Even tvinger seg selv opp av senga, Isak følger etter. Det er stille i leiligheten, Isak lurer på om alle har gått og lagt seg. Noora har han ikke hørt siden hun var innom og pratet, Linn er vel på rommet sitt og Eskild, ja han står vel like bak døra si, trippende, venter på at Even skal gå så han kan snakke med Isak.

“Sees på skolen i morgen da?” sier Even i det han tar på seg skoa.

“Møtes på bussen?” spør Isak med et smil.

“Gjerne.” Even smiler.

Isak ser seg forsiktig omkring, ser fortsatt ingen. Det er ingen som står bak ei dør og lurer. Han smyger seg sakte mot Even, tar tak i jakka hans, trekker han mot seg. Løfter haken, ber om et kyss. Even er ikke sen om svare, plasserer hånda i nakken på Isak, kysser han lett på munnen.

De sier hadet, døra glir igjen og Isak føler et umiddelbart savn, vil egentlig bare være egoistisk, rive opp døra igjen, rope på Even, be han snu og komme tilbake. Skal han gjøre det, be han komme tilbake? Hånda ligger lett over dørhåndtaket, han nøler i noen sekunder, før han røsker opp døra. Idet han tar et skritt ut i gangen, hører han ytterdøra smelle. Det var nok meningen, de får vente til helga.

Tilbake på rommet sitt låser han døra. Ønsker ikke at Eskild skal komme brasende inn nå. Vil bare ligge på senga, snuse på puta som nå lukter så godt og tenke på Even. Tenke på Even’s vakre øyne, på sin hånd i hans, på ilinger som går gjennom han når de kysser.

Det føles tomt, som om deler av han selv er borte. Lukten av Even kan liksom ikke erstatte _han_. Det er ingenting å kysse eller stryke på, kan liksom ikke presse leppene sine mot puta eller kjæle dyna med fjærlette bevegelser.

 **Isak (23:41)** : Even?

 **Even: (23:41)** :  ja :)

 **Isak (23:41)** : hjemme ennå?

 **Even: (23:41)** :  nei, passerer snart Blå.

 **Isak (23:41)** : har du lyst å komme tilbake?

 **Even: (23:41)** : tilbake?

 **Isak (23:41)** : ja...

 **Even: (23:42)** : nå?

 **Isak (23:42)** : ja…

 **Even: (23:42)** : sove over mener du?

 **Isak (23:42)** : ja…

 **Even: (23:42)** : gjerne <3

 **Even: (23:42)** : må bare hjem og hente noen ting da.

 **Even: (23:43)** : men hva skal jeg si til mamma?

Isak stirrer på den siste meldinga. _Men hva skal jeg si til mamma?_ Akkurat det hadde han jo ikke tenkt på, han har jo en mamma som er hjemme, som bryr seg om han og vil vite hva han holder på med. Hvilken unnskyldning skal Even gi moren? Det er jo snart midnatt, er jo ikke så lett å produsere en løgn nå liksom. Selv ikke Isak som har vært en master i løgner de siste ukene kan komme på en god løgn. Even har ofte sovet over hos bestekompisen Mikael, også på dager da han skal på skolen, men har han jo ikke vært der, moren vet han har vært hos Isak, kan jo ikke bruke Mikael som unnskyldning da.

Det går ikke å backe ut nå, kan liksom ikke si til Even at han ikke kan komme likevel. Det er jo helt umulig. Ikke bare vil han fremstå som en idiot, men feig også og akkurat det trenger han ikke i kveld. Han har vært nok _idiot_ for en stund.

Kanskje Even bare skal si sannheten, si at han skal sove over hos han? Tanken skremmer han, kjenner den velkjente klumpen i magen forme seg, gjør han usikker. Det er ikke noe mer han egentlig vil enn at Even skal komme tilbake, men det er så skummelt. Vet ikke om han er klar for at moren til Even skal vite, la enda et menneske få ta del i noe privat, noe hemmelig.

Vel, det er jo ikke _så_ hemmelig lenger. Både Jonas og Eskild vet. Kanskje Sana har gjettet seg til noe og? Det kan jo virke sånn uten at han skjønner hvordan hun har klart det.

Han kjenner svetten trenge gjennom huden, legger seg som ørsmå dråper i håndflaten hans. Hjertet banker taktfast under genseren, det er nesten så han kan se bevegelse i det blå bomullsstoffet. Nervøst, litt skjelvende, tar han tak i telefonen.

 **Isak (23:46)** : bare si du skal sove hos meg.

 **Even: (23:46)** : kan jeg det?

 **Isak (23:46)** : ja…

 **Even (23:46):** er du helt sikker?

 **Isak (23:46):** nei… men gjør det likevel.

 **Even (23:46)** : vi kan vente da.

 **Isak (23:46)** : nei, jeg vil du skal komme.

 **Even: (23:46)** : <3

 **Isak (23:46)** : <3

 **Even: (23:46)** : skal skynde meg!

 **Even: (23:46)** : ikke sovne da :*

 **Isak (23:46)** : neida, skal holde meg våken.

Sovne? Hvordan kan Even tro han kan klare å sove nå? Hjertet slår dobbelt så fort som normalt, nervene er i høygir. Det er en sitring i kroppen, han klarer ikke sitte rolig. Den samme skrekkblandede fryden han kjente på sist gang Even sov over er tilbake.

På nytt skal han få se Evens halvnakne kropp. Det er nesten ikke til å tro. Om noen hadde sagt det til han i det han sto opp i dag tidlig, hadde bare ledd, sagt at det var helt uaktuelt fordi Even hadde gått lei av han.

Han sitter på kontorstolen, spinner den rundt og rundt, tenker på samtalen Even har med moren sin. Hva sier han til henne? Og ikke minst, hva sier hun til han? Vil hun bli glad eller vil hun be han bli hjemme? Tenk om Even sier han skal til _kjæresten_ sin? Isak blir helt varm i toppen, kjenner kinnene brenne bare ved tanken. Det er ikke spesielt sannsynlig, de har jo ikke snakket om akkurat det, hva de er for hverandre. Foreløpig er de bare _Isak og Even som har en greie_ . Og det er greit, de kan være to som har en greie, men han kan ikke nekte for det, han hadde ikke blitt lei seg eller opprørt om Even kalte han for sin _kjæreste._

Han sender en melding til Jonas, forteller alt har gått bra, synes han må det. Det var jo han som overtalte han til å ta kontakt med Even igjen.

 **Isak (23:52)** : Even kom, alt er bra igjen <3 Takk for råd og sånn ass. Du er best! <3

 **Jonas (23:53)** : Jonas knows best 8-)

Isak skjønner ikke hvordan han har klart det, mindre en femten minutter senere står Even utenfor blokka og sender Isak en melding, gir han beskjed at han er tilbake. Andpusten møter han Isak i døråpningen til leiligheten med en sekk på ryggen.

“Har du løpt?” spør Isak.

“Mhm,” sier Even, ute av i stand til å snakke i fulle setninger, bare nikker og smiler slik at Isak skal forstå.

“Kom inn da.”

Isak trekker Even inn i gangen og lukker døra forsiktig bak dem, drar han inn på rommet sitt uten at han får tatt av seg verken sko eller jakke. Ingen trenger å vite at Even er her, tenker Isak og lukker døra.

Even setter skoa ved siden av døra, henger jakka på kontorstolen og åpner sekken.

“Oi,” sier han og rynker på nesa.

“Hva?” spør Isak.

“Glemte visst toalettmappa og tannbørsten. Det gikk litt fort, eh- ville liksom tilbake hit så fort som mulig,” unnskylder Even seg, rødmer så fælt at kinnene farges dypt røde.

“Det gjør ikke noe, for jeg-”

Isak stopper midt i setningen, kommer plutselig på at han ikke har noen ekstra tannbørste lenger, han ga jo den til Jonas på lørdag. Det stikker i hjertet av å tenke på tannbørsten, han hadde jo gledet seg sånn til å gi han den.

“Hva?”

“Nei, uhm- jeg bare trodde jeg hadde en ekstra tannbørste, men kom på at jeg allerede har tatt den i bruk,” sier han.

“Åja, det går bra. Min feil, jeg burde ha husket det selv,” sier Even.

“Jeg tror Eskild har sånn munnskyllevann, du kan sikkert ta litt av han.”

“Okei.”

De lister seg inn på badet. Isak pusser tenna i stillhet mens Even skyller munnen. De smiler beskjedent og kaster noen stjålne blikk mot hverandre. Isak kjenner det kribler i magen, bare tanken på at han snart skal få ha Even i samme seng som han, kanskje ligge sånn tett inntil han som sist, gjør at det svimler for han og knærne blir helt gele. Han tar et godt grep i kanten på vasken, redd han skal falle om kull om han ikke støtter seg til noe. Even ser på han gjennom speilet, lar øynene hvile på hånda hans, før han hever blikket og smiler mot han. Heldigvis sier han ikke noe.

Isak spytter ut, skyller munnen og setter tannbørsten på plass. Herregud så fin Even er. Han får så lyst til å kaste seg over han, overøse han med kyss i hele ansiktet. Men det går ikke, se seg selv i speilet kyssende på han, det blir rett og slett for mye av det gode. Han kan ikke risikere å dø på badet liksom. Besvime av eufori, smelle hodet i vasken før han detter på de kalde, harde flisene, kanskje knekke nakken og ta kvelden. Sånn for godt liksom. Ja, for det er godt mulig det hadde vært resultatet.

Even ligger allerede under dyna da Isak kommer inn på rommet igjen etter å ha vært på do. Vel han prøvde å gå på do, men ble plutselig så nervøs da Even gikk at ikke en eneste dråpe kom ut. Han sto der en liten stund, men ingenting skjedde. Til slutt måtte han bare gi opp.

Isak stopper opp i det han har låst døra, blir stående og stirre på Even. Kan liksom ikke tro at Even ligger i hans seng, at han vil være her med han etter alt som har skjedd. Det er et lite mirakel.

“Kommer du?” Even ser på han og smiler, bretter dyna til side og inviterer Isak over. En stram blå boxer skjuler bulen mellom låra og han må bite seg selv i tunga for å ikke stønne. _Herregud så fin!_

“Ja,” hvisker Isak og rødmer forlegent. Han lister seg mot senga, kryper oppi og føler dyna bli brettet over seg.

“Skal vi ligge sånn som sist?” spør Even lavmælt.

Isak hvisker et lite ja, trekker seg enda nærmere Even, legger seg oppå armen hans og borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa, snuser inn lukten av Even. Han er neimen ikke sikker, tror kanskje han ikke kommer til å få sove så mye i natt heller. Men i natt vil det heldigvis være for den rette grunnen.

Verdens fineste gutt ligger tett inntil han, stryker armen hans med fjærlette bevegelser mens han puster lett med øynene igjen. Verdens fineste gutt vil ha han, er ikke sint på han og sier bare fine ting til han, mer fine ting enn han strengt tatt fortjener.

Han har prøvd å stoppe han, si at han ikke fortjener alle disse fine ordene, men han har bare hysjet på han og fortsatt. Det er i grunn et lite mirakel, nei et stort faktisk og det er det mirakelet han tror kommer til å holde han våken i natt.

De ligger i stillhet, bare stryker og koser med hverandre og det er greit, de trenger ikke prate nå. Isak er helt utslitt, føler han har vært med på emosjonell berg og dalbane, blitt kastet hit og dit, verre en Thunder Costern på Tusenfryd som han hater (hater høyder og følelsen av å være vektløs).

“God natt, Isak.”

“God natt, Even.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere <3 Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, det varmer <3 
> 
> Nå har endelig Isak og Even kommet sammen igjen og snakket sammen. Så får vi håpe at det ikke blir mange humper i veien for de videre. Men reisen er jo langt i fra slutt for Isak, han står jo fortsatt med halve kroppen "inne i skapet" (minst). Håper dere blir med videre på reisen ut til å bli fri og ekte. Forhåpentligvis blir den noe lettere for Isak med Even ved sin side <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Isak klarer nesten ikke åpne øynene når klokka ringer. Han har ikke sovet så alt for mye, men det er ikke Even sin feil. Eller jo, det er litt hans feil, for hver gang han våknet, og det var en del ganger, så var det nesten umulig å sovne igjen når Even lå ved siden av han og sov som en engel. Tenk å ligge der å bare være så deilig, det skulle nesten ikke vært lov.

“God morgen,” smiler Even og gir han et sånt _jeg kan ikke tro jeg ligger her i din seng_ blikk. Isak kunne gitt et sånt blikk tilbake, hadde det ikke vært for at ansiktet var limt til puta.

“Morgen,” grynter Isak.

“Sovet godt?” Han gir Isak et lite kyss på den bare skuldra.

“Ikke sånn veldig og det er din feil,” mumler han inn i puta, alt for trøtt til å skjønne at han kanskje høres litt sur ut.

“Min feil?” spør Even med usikkerhet i stemmen.

“Hver gang jeg våknet, så lå du der og bare-”

“Tok jeg for mye plass? Snorket jeg? Eller sov jeg urolig,” avbryter Even, høres nesten litt bekymra ut.

“var så forbanna fin. Var liksom litt vanskelig å sovne da.”

Isak er glad Even ikke kan se ansiktet hans, se rødmen som farger kinnene hans flere toner mørkere. Selv om han kunne gjort det dagen lang, gitt Even fine komplimenter, føles det fortsatt rart. Han har jo aldri vært så flink til å dele følelser og komplimenter som det her.

“Du altså.” Even dytter lekent til Isak.

“Det er sant da.”

“Men du? Skal vi stå opp eller? Klokka ringte for en grunn liksom.”

“Må vi?”

“Vi må på skolen.”

“Må ingenting,” mumler Isak.

“Jeg har allerede vært borte to dager denne uka,” sier Even stille.

“Kan vi ikke bare bli her for alltid?” spør Isak. “Vi bare dropper ut av skolen. Det går sikkert fint med oss for det. Bare se på Bill Gates og Steve Jobs. Ble styrtrike uten mye skolegang.”

“Det er to stykker. Langt flere dropouts havner på NAV.”

Even tar tak i dyna, røsker den bort, lar den bli liggende i en haug i fotenden på senga. En serie misfornøyde lyder forlater Isaks munn, han snur seg, klar for å slå Even. Men Even er ikke der, står allerede midt i rommet med en ren boxer, t-skjorte og bukse i hånda.

“Så, hvordan skal vi gjøre dette?” spør Even, ser på han og biter seg forsiktig i leppa.

“Gjøre dette?” Isak rynker på nesa, skjønner ikke hva han mener.

“Eh- jeg mener å dusje og sånn,” sier han.

“Åh.”

Med ett blir Isak dratt ut av drømmeland, dratt ut av den fine bobla Even og han var i og tilbake til den virkelige, vanskelige verden. Han ser på Even, kjenner søvnen fortsatt har et tak på han, gjør det vanskelig å tenke klart. Akkurat dette hadde han ikke tenkt på, så langt hadde han ikke rukket å tenke i går. Eller rukket og rukket, det var vel mer at hjernen kortslutta av tanken på at Even skulle sove over.

“Nei, altså-” han stopper opp, lurer på hva han skal si. Vil ikke si noe galt, noe som kan såre Even. Det er jo ikke det at han vil gjemme Even fordi han er flau over han, det er ikke der problemet ligger. Han er bare ikke helt klar for å kringkaste til hele kollektivet at Even har sovet over. Det bare er litt vanskelig og skummelt å være så åpen som han ønsker.

Even skjønner, ser usikkerheten hans og kommer han i forkjøpet.

“Kanskje du bare skal sjekke om kysten er klar?” foreslår han med et smil. “Så kanskje vi kan gå på badet samtidig.”

“Samtidig?” Isak ser på han med store øyne. Tenker Even at de skal dusje sammen? Isak blir helt varm innvendig av taken, stå naken, tett inntil Even, kanskje pikkene deres vil møtes?

“Ja, hvis noen roper utenfor badet så kan du svare liksom. Og så dusjer vi etter tur.”

“Åja, det var lurt.”

Han drar seg motvillig opp av senga, tar med seg litt rene klær og to håndklær, går ut av rommet. Kysten er klar, det er ingen på badet, men noen har vært der for det er vått på gulvet. Plutselig detter det ned en tanke i hodet på han. Hvem slapp Even inn i går? Han kjenner

umiddelbart på en uro, det knyter seg i brystet, skulle gjerne visst hvem det var. Spørsmålet forblir ubesvart. Han feiger ut, tør ikke spørre Even, vil liksom ikke lage noen stor greie ut av det. Det er ille nok at han må snike Even inn på badet som en illegal flyktning uønsket i et nytt land.

Isak sitter på dolokket, klar for å pusser tenna. Det drypper av det våte håret, et par vanndråper renner nedover nesa. Konturen av en naken Even kan sees bak det hvite dusjforhenget. Han klarer ikke la være, lener seg helt tilbake, kikker på glipen mellom vegg og dusjforheng, får et glimt av pikken hans. Stirrer så fælt en skulle tro han aldri hadde sett noe lignende før. Den er ganske lang og forholdsvis tykk. Brått kjenner han det rykke til mellom låra, han blir semi-hard i løpet av sekunder. Han lener seg raskt framover, priser seg lykkelig over at har fått på seg buksa, tar frem tannbørsten og begynner frenetisk å pusse tenna, må få tankene over på noe annet. Men det hjelper lite. Han kjenner kinnene farges dypt røde da han blir oppmerksom på hans egen håndbevegelse, plutselig er alt han ser Evens pikk gli inn og ut av munnen sin.

Idet de skal ut av badet, kommer Linn ut av rommet sitt. Akkurat på samme tidspunkt. Så klart. Isak stopper brått opp, ser på henne med store øyne. Faen! Faen! Faen! Hvorfor er hun oppe nå, hun som aldri pleier å stå opp før langt senere på dagen?

“Så du har ikke kjærlighetssorg lenger?” spør Linn og ser på Isak.

“Eh- hæ?” Isak kjenner hjerte banke fort, kinnene farges røde i løpet av sekunder. Ikke noe god morgen, hvordan har du det. Bare noe som han er usikker på er et spørsmål eller rett og slett en konstatering.

“Ja, han fyren der så kjempetrist ut når han kom i går. Regner med han har sovet over siden dere begge kommer nydusjet ut av badet og nå ser han mye gladere ut. Det gjør du også forresten,” sier hun og trekker på skuldrene.

Isaks hjerne har kortslutta, all aktivitet er lagt ned. Det er umulig å produsere en fullstendig setning, det er som han har glemt alle ord og ikke vet hvordan man prater skikkelig.

“Eh- nei,” sier han kort, ser ned i gulvet.

“Even.” Even strekker ut en hånd så de kan hilse.

“Linn.” Hun ser på de begge mens de håndhilser. “Men det er fint at du ikke har kjærlighetssorg lenger, jeg vet alt om hvor jævlig det er.”

“Ja.”

“Men jeg må stikke nå, skal til legen,” sier Linn og finner skoa sine.

“Okei.”

“Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Linn,” sier Even med et smil.

Isak burde sikkert ha sagt noe annet, spurt om alt var bra med henne, men hjernen har som sagt kortslutta og alt den klarer å produserer er enstavelsesord.  

En ting er i hvert fall bra, boneren er borte. Blodet har trukket seg tilbake, gjort pikken slapp og livløs. Isak deiser ned på senga, gjemmer hodet i puta og og sukker tungt. Hundre følelser river i han. Han klarer ikke bestemme seg, er det fint at Even er her akkurat nå? Nå som han har blitt fersket med han og ikke klarer å stå for den han er, bare ser dum ut og blir stum som en østers. En serie bølger fylt med skam skyller over han, presser han legger ned i madrassen. Om han ligger lenge nok, så kommer nok madrassen til å sluke han hel og det er kanskje greit?

Plutselig kjenner han en kjærlig hånd stryke han varsomt på ryggen. Han snur seg brått, føler ikke han fortjener noe kos nå.

“Sorry ass.”

“For hva da?”

“At jeg ikke klarte å fortelle hvem du er. At det ble så kleint liksom.”

“Ikke tenk på det.”

“For sent,” sukker Isak.

“Da synes jeg du skal _slutte_ å tenke på det.” Even lener seg fremover, kysser Isak mykt, lar leppene hvile på hans akkurat lenge nok til at kroppens muskler begynner å slappe av.

“Det er ikke så lett.” Isak sukker igjen. “Du er liksom det aller fineste som finnes, og så tør jeg ikke vedkjenne det for andre.” Even ser på han, smiler og skrever over han, setter seg rett over skrittet hans.

“Er jeg liksom det aller fineste som finnes?”

“Ja,” sier Isak lavmælt og nikker gjentagende.

“Vet du hva? Akkurat nå så er det nok at du sier det til meg. Det gjør meg så sinnsykt glad her,” smiler han og peker på hjertet. “Og da får jeg bare lyst til å-,” Even stopper opp, lener seg fremover og overøser han med små, våte kyss overalt i hele ansiktet. Litt som en overivrig, glad valp.  

“Slutt, slutt,” ber Isak, kjenner pikken begynne å våkne til live igjen. Even stopper brått og ser på han med et spørrende blikk.

“Slutte?”

“Eh-” Isak rødmer. “Det er bare det at-”

“Hva da?”

“Hvis du holder på lenger nå, så tror jeg-” Han kniper igjen øynene, vet ikke hvorfor han synes det er så flaut å vedkjenne at han har en boner på gang, det er jo helt naturlig. “nei, jeg bare er på vei til å få en boner,” hvisker han, kjenner kinnene ta fyr.

“Åh. Og det vil du ikke?” Even ser usikkert på han, biter seg selv i underleppa og svelger hardt.

“Jo, jo, jeg vil det,” skynder han seg å si, ser usikkerheten til Even blomstre. “bare ikke akkurat nå når vi skal på skolen liksom.”

“Okei.”Han puster skarpt ut, lar noe av usikkerheten forlate kroppen og gir han et lite smil.

“Men, hva med senere i dag?”

“Hva da?”

“Kanskje du kan gjøre det her igjen, og så ikke stoppe liksom?”

“Må jobbe i kveld,” sukker Even.

“Åhh. Det var dumt.”

“Veldig dumt.”

“I morgen da?” spør han håpefullt.

“Da skal jeg ikke noe,’ smiler Even.

“Fint. Kanskje vi kan gjøre det da?”

“Det kan vi.”

Han har ikke hatt noen spesielle forestillinger om hvordan denne morgenen skulle bli, til det var gårsdagen alt for kaotisk. Men at den skulle bli akkurat sånn som det her, det hadde han ikke forventet.

Det har jo gått bra da. Han er fortsatt i live og ingen har sagt noe stygt eller sårende til han.  Linn reagerte knapt da hun så de sammen og Even er ikke sur. Han virker til å være i bedre humør, ikke så trist å lei seg som i går også. De har til og med en avtale om å _gjøre noe mer_ i morgen.

Han _er_ glad, sånn på ekte, selv om det kanskje ikke vises så godt. Det er bare litt overveldende å på en måte, komme ut til Linn før søvnen er ute av øynene, før han er fullt påkledd, før frokosten er spist, før han fikk tid til å forberede seg.

Og i tillegg har Even og han lagd denne avtalen som han garantert kommer til å tenke på non stop helt til det er over og sikkert lenge etter det og. Ja, om ikke moren kommer til å snike seg innpå han, sende han noen meldinger som slår pusten ut av han og sender han i bakken.

 

.

 

Mormor ringer i det de har kommet seg ut og skal gå til bussen, han blir med et bekymret for at det er noe galt. Hun pleier jo aldri å ringe han så tidlig. Kanskje det er noe galt med moren? Han unnskylder seg overfor Even, sier det er farmor som ringer. Nervøst tar han telefonen, presser den hardt mot øret.

“Hei, det er Isak.”

“Isak, er det deg? Det er mormor.”

“Hei, mormor. Det er meg ja. Er alt bra? Du ringer så tidlig.”

“Jaja, alt er bra. Du trenger ikke bekymre deg. Er du på vei til skolen?”

“Ja, på vei til bussen nå.”

“Jeg skal ikke forstyrre deg så mye, men det er bare det at jeg har lovet meg bort i dag når du skal komme på middag.”

“Okei.”

“Ja, det er møte i Pensjonistforeningen i kveld og vi skal planlegge en tur til Sverige. Jeg må ha glemt å skrive det opp i almanakken min. Huff. Jeg er så lei for det Isak.” Hun høres oppriktig lei seg ut.

“Det går fint,” forsikrer Isak. “Vi kan spise middag sammen en annen dag.”

“Ja, du må komme en annen dag. Kan du komme i morgen da?”

I morgen, da er det jo sånn fest med kosegruppa. Han hadde jo ikke planer om å gå, var jo uaktuelt sånn situasjonen var i går da Chris spurte. Alt er jo snudd på hodet nå, eller det var vel i går ting var snudd på hodet, nå er ting kommet på riktig plass igjen. Greit nok, kosegruppa er skikkelig teit, men en fest med Even det høres jo helt perfekt ut. Dessuten vil sikkert Sana, Chris og Vilde bli dritsure om de ikke dukket opp.

“Dessverre, da skal jeg på en sånn skolefest.”

“Åja. Skolefest. Det er viktig.”

“Men kan jeg ikke komme på søndag. Da skal jeg ikke noe på dagen.”

“Søndag passer fint. Jeg skal i kirken klokken 11. Kan du ikke komme klokka tre?”

“Det kan jeg godt.”

“Da sees vi da.”

“Det gjør vi. Men mormor, du skal til legen sammen med mamma i dag ikke sant?”

“Ja, vi skal det.”

“Det er fint.”

“Vi kan snakke om det på søndag.”

“Vil gjerne det.”

“Du Isak?”

“Mmm.”

“Hva ønsker du deg til bursdagen din da?”

Bursdagen sin? Den har han helt glemt. Den siste uka har vært så kaotisk, som en berg og dalbane, full av kjipe og fine ting. Så bursdagen hans har ikke har fått plass i hodet. Hva ønsker han seg i gave? Bortsett fra en frisk mamma, at han kan få komme ut i fred uten noen bryr seg og at faren kunne brydd seg litt mer om andre enn seg selv? Tja, kanskje penger, han har jo alltid lite av det.

“Bursdagsgave? Tror det eneste jeg vil ha er penger. Ja, og kanskje sånn god nøttekake.”

“Penger og nøttekake. Det skal jeg huske på. Men du, nå må mormor gå. Taxien kommer hvert øyeblikk.”

“Okei. Da sees vi på søndag.”

“Glad i deg, Isak.”

“Glad i deg og mormor.”

Isak avslutter samtalen, legger telefonen ned i lomma.

“Alt bra med mormor?” spør Even.

“Jada, alt er bra. Vi måtte bare flytte den middagen jeg fortalte om i går. Skal dit på søndag i stedet,“ sier han.

Ikke det at han tyvlyttet på samtalen, men Even gikk jo ved siden av Isak så det var ikke så vanskelig å høre han. Han skjønte ikke alt hva de snakket om, men snappet opp ordene _skolefest, bursdag_ og _mamma._

“Okei. Men moren din da, går det bra med henne?” spør han forsiktig.

“Vet ikke helt, har ikke hørt fra henne på noen dager nå og det er bra. Tror jeg. Hun skal til lege i dag. Men du-”

“Ja?” avbryter Even.  

Han orker det ikke, vil ikke tenke på mamma og legebesøk nå. Det er jo bra at hun skal til legen, justere dosen eller få andre medisiner, gjøre noe for at hun skal fungere bedre. Men han orker likevel ikke tenke på det. Er lei av alt som er kjipt og vanskelige. Vil bare glemme alt det der og heller tenke på fine ting. På Evens vakre øyne, på sin hånd i hans, på ilinger som går gjennom han når de kysser for eksempel.

“Kan vi snakke om noe annet? Orker ikke tenke på henne nå, blir bare så lei meg,” sukker Isak, ser på Even med et bedende blikk.

“Så klart.” Han ser på Isak og gir han et smil. “Men du, ikke at jeg tyvlyttet altså, men hørte du snakket om skolefest.”

“Ja det ja, det har jeg ikke fortalt deg. Det skal være fest med kosegruppa på fredag. Først sånn vors og så skal man ut et sted etterpå. Det er sånn revyfest et sted, husker ikke helt hvor. Chris hadde planlagt å ha det oss seg, men så gikk det ikke og så ble liksom bestemt at kollektivet skulle hoste.”

“Så det skal være kosegruppevors hos deg?”

“Ja og jeg tenkte liksom at vi kanskje kunne være med selv om det er ganske teit? Vil du det?”

“Så klart. Blir ikke teit når du er der da. Da blir det bare fint,” smiler Even.  

“Ikke når du er der heller,” smiler Isak. “Og du, jeg lover å skjerpe meg, ikke bli sånn dust hver gang du åpner munnen og sier noe morsomt.”

“Sånn dust? Hva mener du,” spør Even med hevede øyenbryn.

“Ja, sånn rød i tryne og gele i beina,” forklarer han, ler beskjedent, kjenner hele ansiktet farges rødt.

“Du altså,” sier Even og dytter han lett i armen. “Ingen grunn til å bli det da.”

“All grunn,” svarer Isak og kjenner kinnene farges enda mer røde. “Sana hadde litt dritsur om jeg ditcha uansett. Vet ikke helt hvorfor det er så sykt viktig for henne at jeg er der,” sukker Isak og himler med øynene.

Det oppstår brått en stillhet. Han kikker bort på Even, ser han har bøyd hode og hendene er stappet ned i bukselommene, minner litt om gårsdagen da han så Even krysse skolegården. Hva skjedde egentlig nå? Hvorfor ble Even så stille og rar når han nevnte Sana?

“Er det noe galt?” spør Isak til slutt når Even ikke sier noe.

“Neida,” svarer Even, men Isak blir ikke beroliget for Even sier ikke noe mer, bare stirrer ned i asfalten mens de går, ser bare opp i det de skal krysse Mariboes gate.

“Eh- du Isak?” sier han plutselig.

“Ja?”

“Uhm- jeg må nesten fortelle deg noe.”

“Okei.”

“Og så håper jeg du ikke blir sint på meg?”

“Sint?”

“Ja.”

“Okei, skal ikke det.” Isak aner ikke hva han skal si, men om det må en lovnad til for at han skal fortelle så gjør han det. Han kan liksom ikke forestille at Even, den snilleste han vet om,  har gjort noe som skal få han sint.

“Tror det er min feil at Sana presser deg til å bli med i kosegruppa.”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på han, skjønner ikke noe.

“Ja, jeg kjenner liksom Sana litt?”

“Gjør du?” spør han overrasket.

“Ja, er venn med broren hennes Elias.”

“Åja Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?”

“Nei, det er litt teit grunn til det.”

“Ikke noe er for teit til å ikke fortelles,” smiler Isak.

“Du vet den dagen da Morten slo meg og du hjalp meg?”

“Ja, glemmer ikke den så lett.”

“Jeg fikk deg ikke ut av hodet etter vi møttes. Jeg var liksom betatt med en gang. Fant ut at du var venn med Sana og så snakket jeg med henne, spurte om du var singel og sånn. Hun skjønte jo med en gang at jeg var forelska.”

“Ååh. Og hva sa hun da?”

“Hun fortalte om eksen din Sara og at hun ikke ante om du likte gutter også, det var jo liksom ikke så lett å se på folk mente hun. Og når det kosegruppe greiene dukket opp så meldte jeg meg på og spurte om hun kunne nevne det for deg også. Ville liksom møte deg igjen.”

“Men vi traff jo hverandre før det kosegruppe opplegget. Du inviterte meg jo på fest.”

“Joa, men Sana og jeg snakket sammen før den festen. Det tok vel bare litt tid før de spurte deg.”

”Ååh.” Isak rødmer, blir helt varm innvendig.

“Jeg ba henne ikke presse deg til å bli med altså. Sa bare hun skulle nevne det og vi har ikke snakka om deg etter at jeg spurte henne ut den første gangen.”

Nå skjønner Isak litt mer av hvorfor Sana har gjort som hun har gjort. Hvorfor hun begynte å prate om evolusjonen og homofili. Hun har nok bare tatt puslespillbrikkene og lagt de sammen, så sett at de passer. Hun er jo smart, sånn jente som legger sammen to pluss og får fire hver gang, ikke fem eller tre.

“Det går fint, ikke tenk på det. Det er bare en ting jeg ikke forstår,” sier Isak.

“Hva da?”

“Hvorfor du tror jeg skal være sint på deg for det her?”

“Nei, jeg tenkte kanskje du ikke ville like at jeg snakket med Sana. Jeg vet jo at du ikke ønsker at alle skal vite ennå,” sier Even med et skuldertrekk.

Hadde han ikke vært så redd for reaksjoner, for stygge blikk og ord, så hadde han tatt tak i Even, lent han opp mot bygningen de passerer og overøst han med kyss. For å være sint på Even for dette her, det er plent umulig. Han ble heller, om mulig, enda litt mer forelska.

“Er vel bare glad det ikke var Vilde du kjenner, hun er litt som Se & Hør. Kjenner til alt sladder og er ikke uredd når det gjelder å dele heller.” Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. “Og dessuten, du snakket jo med henne før det skjedde noe med oss. Men Sana er kul da. Hun har jo vett til å ikke si noe.”

Det går mot bussen, snakker litt mer om Sana. Isak forteller om den lille praten de hadde om evolusjonsteorien og homofili og Even forteller om Elias.

“Når er bursdagen din forresten?” spør Even i det de har kommet inn på bussen. Den er nesten full, så de blir stående rett innafor døra.

“På tirsdag,” hører de en stemme si. Begge løfter hodet og ser rett på Jonas.

“Jonas!” utbryter Isak. “Hallå!”

“Hallå!” nikker han.

“Hei.” Even ser usikkert på Jonas, så på Isak.

“Hallå, Even. Deg er det ikke ofte jeg ser om morran.”

“Nei, jeg pleier å ta trikken til skolen.”

Isak kikker bort på Jonas, lurer på om han har skjønt at Even har sovet over. Det gjør ikke noe om han har gjort det. Og om han ikke har skjønt noe, så skal han i hvert fall få vite om det etterpå. For dette er så fint og akkurat en sånn ting han vil dele med bestekompisen sin.

Det oppstår en stillhet. Topplokket har kortslutta, han kommer ikke på noe å si. Det føles så rart, stå sammen med Jonas og Even nå som Jonas vet at han liker gutter og er hodestups forelska i Even. Men det kjennes ganske så bra ut og da, for hjertet holder ikke på å bryte ut av brystkassa og den sedvanlige klumpen har ikke funnet veien til magen.

Det er i grunnen ganske så fint. Bortsett fra at talesenteret er midlertidig ute av drift da. Men det er jo ikke noe nytt. Heldigvis skjønner Jonas og bryter stillheten.

“Vi bør henge alle tre en dag, det hadde vært fett,” sier Jonas og smiler.

“Ja?” Even ser på han og smiler tilbake.

“Har du noe mer av den jayen forresten?”

“Nei, har dessverre ikke det. Mamma fant det og kasta det.” Even himler med øyene.

“Ouch! Men vi kan sikkert kjøpe noe mer, ikke sant?”

“Jeg sa til mormor at jeg ønsker meg penger til bursdagen min. Så I’m in.”

Isak smiler, kjenner en god følelse bygge seg opp inni han. Tenker på hvor annerledes og ikke minst fint det ville vært nå. Jonas, Even og han i samme badekar, høre på musikk og røyke jay. Ikke kleint og ubehagelig, bare sånn sinnsykt fint.

“Kjøpe jay for bursdagspengene fra mormor?”

Jonas ler så krøllene riser og Even klarer ikke holde seg han heller. Smilerynkene popper opp en etter en og Isak blir bare stående og smile litt sånn dumt og forelska, mens han ser på de begge. Akkurat nå er han ikke bare forelska i Even,  han er forelska i ideen om at de kan bli et sånt trekløver som kan henge sammen. Herregud så fint det hadde vært.

“Ja, vel anvendte penger det da.”

“Helt klart,” ler Even og tørker lattertårer med håndbaken.

“Men bursdag? Blir det noe fest eller?” spør Jonas.

“Vet ikke jeg ass. Har liksom ikke tenkt så mye på det. Hodet har vært litt for opptatt av-”

“Even?”

Ordet bare detter ut av Jonas. Han flakker med blikket, tydelig engstelig for at han har sagt for mye. Det blir brått stille, røde roser farger kinnene til Isak på et tiendels sekund. Han biter seg i leppa, ser ned på skoa sine før han tør møte blikkene til Jonas og Even.

“Ja,” sier Isak lavmælt

Even trenger ikke si noe, ta på han eller gi han et kyss for å vise hva han tenker. Han bare gir Isak et smil og et sånt blikk det er umulig å feiltolke. Et blikk som roper _jeg er hodestups forelska_.

 

.

 

Han synker sammen på senga, sliten etter å gjort rent. Badet er skinnende rent, hver eneste flis er skrubbet rene og godkjent av Eskild etterpå. Til og med rommet sitt har vasket. Gulvet lukter furunål og alle hybelkaninene er tatt knekken på, i hvert fall de han kunne se. Klærne som har hopet seg opp som et lite tårn på gulvet, litt sånn som det skjeve tårnet i Piza, er ryddet bort og det finnes langt færre støvkorn i det 20 kvadratmeter store rommet enn for noen timer siden. Alle er nok ikke borte, men det driter han i. Ingen vil få astma av å tilbringe litt tid der i hvert fall.

N.W.A har holdt han med selskap hele veien, i et fåfengt forsøk på drukne alle tankene som har surret rundt i hodet hele kvelden. Han har tenkt på moren, på middagen med mormor på søndag og sex med Even, det har gjort han ufokusert og endt med at vaskingen sikkert tok dobbelt så lang tid som normalt. Alle tankene har viklet seg i hverandre, laget knuter som nesten er umulig å løse opp i.

Nå var planen å gjøre ferdig tyskleksa, men moren har sneket seg inn i hodet, tatt permanent plass fremst i hjernebarken _igjen_. Han vet ikke hvor mange ganger han har tenkt på henne og mormor i dag, kanskje ti eller femten? Har kommet helt ut av tellinga. Han ønsker han kunne vrenge av seg tankene akkurat som man tar av seg genseren når man skal legge seg for kvelden, men typisk nok så er åpningen rundt halsen for liten og genseren blir sittende fast rundt hodet.

Han har prøvd å ringe mormor for å høre hvordan det gikk hos legen sammen med moren, men hun tok ikke telefonen, var jo på det møtet hun snakket om. Han visste jo det, men hadde et dumt håp at hun kanskje skulle ha tatt feil og var hjemme likevel.

Det har vært stille fra moren i flere dager nå, det var vel søndag formiddag hun sist sendt han en melding, eller det hadde vært to. Forhåpentligvis er det et godt tegn. Han angrer på at han ikke spurte mormor om hvordan hun hadde det, men han hadde rett og slett ikke tenkt på det. Var alt for trøtt og så var Even der og ting var så fint at han sikkert ubevisst skjøv tanken unna seg.  

Han har så lyst å fortelle moren om Even. Eller _lyst_ er kanskje ikke det rette ordet. Det er vel heller at han føler han må det, for det blir vanskeligere og vanskeligere å holde på denne hemmeligheten. Og jo flere andre som får vite, jo større sjanse er det jo for at moren får nyss om det.

Men akkurat nå, nå som moren føles så langt unna, så kjenner han at det vil være skumlere å fortelle ting til mormor, enda så snill hun er. For mormor er nærmere, mer tilgjengelig og om han mister det, ja da vet han ikke hva han skal gjøre.

Det er slitsom å ligge sånn her, la tanker kverne rundt i hodet på denne måte. Det hadde kanskje vært fint å snakke med noen, noe som kan forstå hvordan han har det. Even er en sånn person. Han skulle bare vært her, hos han, ligget i senga og kost. Og pratet. I stedet er han på jobb.

Men han er ikke langt unna da, det er jo bare rundt kvartalet. Om han går, tar det cirka tre minutter. Tar han beina fatt og løper, kanskje bare to. Hjertet begynner å banke fortere av tanken. Han ser på klokka, den er snart halv elleve. Det er ikke så lenge til han er ferdig, bare en liten halvtime eller no. Kanskje han bare skal dra bort til Even, overraske han og følge han hjem? Så kanskje de kan prate litt, og om ikke det går så får han i hvert fall sett han. Bare det er jo grunn nok til å ta på seg skoene og løpe.

 

.

 

“Surprise!”

“Hei, hva gjør du her?”

“Er du alene?”

“Ja, jeg sendte Einar hjem litt tidlig, var ikke behov for oss begge. Så det er bare meg her. Men hva gjør du her?”

“Jeg bare savnet deg sånn. Ville bare seg deg liksom og tenkte jeg kanskje kunne følge deg hjem.”

“Ååh.”

“Er det greit at jeg kom? Sjefen blir ikke sur eller noe?”

“Det går bra, tror ikke sjefen blir sur. Han er uansett ikke her, så han kan ikke si noe.”

Isak ser på Even, han ser så annerledes ut enn tidligere i dag. Riktignok var han alvorlig når han fortalte han om Sana og de greiene der, men de hadde jo snakket ut om det og alt var fint igjen når de møtte Jonas på bussen. Og han var jo så glad, smilte og lo på vei hjem fra skolen. Nå ser han så usikker ut, som om det er noe i veien.

Han står med henda i lomma, vipper med hælene opp og ned, lurer på hva han skal gjøre. Han kan i hvert fall ikke begynne å snakke om moren, mormor og bekymringene sine. Skal han spørre om det er noe galt eller vil det bare bli kleint? Vil Even tro han maser, alltid er den som skal bry seg bare ting ikke er tipp topp tommel opp liksom?

Men det er jo aldri feil å bry seg, han sa jo det til Even i går. Plutselig får han flashback til forrige fredag, da han var her og møtte Even. Da var det jo Even som brydde seg.

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Uhm- er det noe galt? Du bare virker så-”

“Rar?”

“Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg. Det bare virker som det er noe.”

Isak kjenner hjerte banke raskt, han biter seg selv i underleppa, usikker på om han har driti seg ut. Kanskje det ikke er noe? Kanskje han bare innbiller seg ting og lager ti fjær av en høns eller hva nå det heter?

“Neida, alt er fint,” sier Even, prøver å forsikre han. Men ordene roer han ikke, det ligger noe der under overflaten og murrer. Det er noe som ikke stemmer, noe som ikke er som det skal.

“Helt sikker? Jeg vet ikke om du husker, men jeg husker det i hvert fall kjempegodt. Du sa til meg en gang at ingenting var for teit til å snakkes om.”

“Nei, altså-” Even flakker med blikket, puster skarpt inn, lager roterende bevegelser med tommelen på innsiden av håndflata. “Jeg har bare hatt litt tid til å tenke-”

“Tenke?” Isak ser på han med store øyne. Er det nå han sier han har ombestemt seg, at han ikke vil mer likevel?

“Det har vært litt stille den siste halvtimen, har ikke vært noe å gjøre. Da ble det liksom litt for mye rom til å tenke på. Og så begynte jeg å tenke på deg så klart, klarer jo ikke la være.” Even prøver gi han et smil, men det blir bare sånn halvveis. “Og så tenkte jeg på at du er så fin og kjekk og morsom og herlig. Men så har du meg da som er så mye mindre av alt det der og som er så god på å fucke opp ting. Jeg kan ikke helt skjønne at jeg skal være så heldig, at du vil henge med meg liksom. Spesielt ikke etter hva som skjedde i helga.”

Alle ordene treffer Isak midt i hjerte. De er harde og skarpe, lager store rifter. Det er vondt å høre Even snakke sånn om seg selv. Alle tanker og bekymringer han har hatt om moren skyves til side, de virker ikke like viktig lenger. For akkurat nå står Even foran han og ser på han på en sånn måte at det er umulig å ikke bli beveget.

“Even, da. Ikke si sånn!”

Han skjønner det, men samtidig ikke, hvordan kan Even tenke sånn om seg selv? Even som er den aller fineste, solen selv liksom. Han har jo lest om det, prøvd å forstå hva bipolar er, funnet ut at man kan ha mange negative tanker og ofte tynnslitt selvtillit. Men han alt han er lest er jo bare fakta ramset opp på ulike nettsider og en og annen artikkel om noen som forteller hvordan de har det. Det han virkelig trenger er å høre det fra Even, la han fortelle om hvordan _han_ har det, hvordan det er for han. En dag skal han spørre, tror det må være en søndag der de ligger i senga til langt på dag. Så skal ha be Even fortelle om alt han har lyst til å si. Og da skal han ligge der tett inntil han, kanskje kose litt med håret hans, tegne figurer på brystet hans med fjærlette bevegelser og lytte.

“Det var jo ikke du som fucka opp. Det var jo den dumme eksen din sin skyld hele greia. Du kan jo ikke noe for at hun tror det er greit å hoppe på deg som en jævla kåt kanin bare fordi dere har vært sammen før.”

Isak klarer ikke stå stille, må være nær Even nå, gi han en sånn klem igjen. En sånn varm, helende klem som forhåpentligvis kan skvise ut noe av usikkerheten til Even. Han vet ikke om det vil hjelpe da, men hva annet kan han gjøre? Noe må han jo foreta seg, kan jo ikke la Even stå der uten å gjøre noe, det er rett og slett umulig.  

Han tar de nødvendige skrittene fremover, kranser armene rundt han og klemmer til. Klemmen blir hard, kanskje for hard, han er ikke sikker. Men han klarer ikke la være, vil så gjerne vise Even at han bryr seg, at han vil dette mer enn noe annet, og akkurat nå vet han ikke hva annet han kan gjøre.

De trekker seg ut av klemmen, blikkene møtes. Even tar et par skritt tilbake, det virker som han trenger litt distanse til Isak.

“Er du helt sikker du vil at jeg skal komme på fest i mårra?” spør han.

“Så klart jeg vil at du skal komme på fest. Du er jo hele grunnen til at jeg ikke rømmer kollektivet i morgen kveld liksom.” Isak strekker ut hånda, griper tak i Evens skjorte og trekker ham inntil seg.

“Det der andre da, det vi snakket om i dag tidlig, vil du virkelig gjøre det med _meg_? Er du helt sikker på det, at du vil at jeg skal være den første liksom?” Even ser ned, klarer ikke møte Isaks blikk.

“Det er ikke noe annet jeg er mer sikker på enn akkurat det. Forhåpentligvis blir du den siste og.”

Det er ikke jug, han mener akkurat det han sier. Godt mulig det er sånn over the top superklisje og ord pakket inn i det søteste sukkerspinn, men han kan liksom ikke se for seg at han skal være sammen med noen andre enn Even noen gang. Hvorfor skal han det liksom, jakte på noe annet, noe som han er sikker på ikke vil bli i nærheten av så bra som dette?

“Off, det hørtes trist ut.” Even kikker forsiktig opp.

“Hvorfor det?”

“Hva om jeg suger liksom?”

“Hva om jeg synes det er helt okei at du _suger_?”

Han hever øyenbrynene, prøver å se lekent på Even, klarer ikke dy seg, må bare prøve å lette stemningen litt. Isak kjenner kinnene brenne, er helt varm innvendig. Tvinger seg selv til å se på Even, vil helst studere sine egne sko et øyeblikk eller åtte, tenker han sikkert ser utrolig teit ut. Men hvis det er en ørliten sjanse for at Even ler, så ofrer han seg, lar det det bli så kleint det bare vil.

_Score!_

Even klarer ikke la være å le. Smilerynkene tar form like foran han og det går ilinger gjennom kroppen. Isak gir seg selv en imaginær high five for den latteren der. Den er ikke sånn høy og rungende, men han ler. Han trengte å høre den nå, han lever for den latteren der.

“Men du må ikke tenke sånn. Du er jo i en helt annen liga enn meg, sånn flere hakk _høyere_ opp liksom.”Isak ser intenst på Even, viker ikke blikket.

“Er ikke det da.” Even rister lett på hodet.

“Ser ut som du har glemt det stortingsvedtaket som kom i stand for noen uker siden,” smiler Isak, pirker Even på nesten. “Det har forresten kommet et nytt vedtak, sånn nå nettopp.”

“Har det?”

“Jupp. Et sånt hastevedtak.”

“Og hva sier det da?”

“Det er gitt klare instrukser fra Konge i statsråd eller regjeringen, veit da søren jeg, i hvertfall fra noen høyt der oppe, om at Even Bech Næsheim må kysse Isak Valtersen. På munnen.” Han peker på sin egen munn. “Det står ikke noe absolutt om lengde eller intensitet, men det er anbefalt minst tre minutter og det er oppfordret til å bruke tunge som hjelpemiddel for å oppnå større effekt.”

Herregud, hva er det han sier? Even må tror det har rabla for han. Ordene bare renner ut av han, filteret som skal stoppe det mest idiotiske fra å bli sagt er tydeligvis defekt. Igjen! Det må være et stort, åpent hull der, for nå kommer liksom alt ut. Han gir seg selv en imaginær facepalm.

Idet han skal til å si noe mer, be han ignorere alt det dumme som kommer ut av munnen hans, ser han Evens ansikt sprekke opp. Munnvikene trekkes opp mot øreflippene, øynene blir smale og smilerynkene popper opp en etter en. Og da gjør det liksom ikke noe. Han kan være den teiteste i hele verden, han med munndiareen og alle de rare historiene og dumme ideene hvis det betyr at Even ler sånn der. Det er greit, han ofrer seg. Vel det er egentlig ikke noe offer, mer en lett vei til å vinne en forbanna fin førstepremie.

“Jeg har vel ikke noe annet valg enn å følge vedtaket? Hvis Kongen befaler. Hvem kan si nei til Harald liksom?”

“Nei, du blir straffeforfulgt hvis du ikke følger vedtaket ass. Og så får du Sonja på nakken, for hun liker ikke at du trosser mannen hennes. Da blir hun sånn brysk og sur. Kommer til å kjeppjage deg med en sånn gullstav eller noe.”

Han prøver å se så myndig og bestemt ut som mulig, men det er seriøst ikke lett. For Even bare ler, sånn hjertelig, sånn som gjør at hjerte hans svulmer, blir tre størrelser større og truer med å sprenge hele brystkassa. Sånn sett er det helsefarlig å fortsette, det er jo en reell fare for liv her, men han klarer ikke la være. For å se Even sånn, det må være noe av det beste som finnes.

“Straffen er fire måneder uten å høre på Gabrielle. Pluss det der greiene med Dronning Sonja da. Du kan anke, men du må gjennom et skjema-helvete som gjør at det å søke om visum til Russland føles som a walk in the park liksom. Det er ikke-”

Resten av setningen forsvinner, trolig inn i Evens munn, for plutselig kjenner Isak to våte lepper presses mot sine egne. Han gisper, munnen åpner seg og Even tar tak i overleppa hans, suger og leker med den, før tunga glir inn. De står sånn, tett inntil hverandre med dansende tunger, og ivrige hender som ikke helt vet hvor de skal gjøre av seg, vandrer lekent opp og ned hverandres ryggrad.

Det er ikke godt å si hvor lenge de står sånn, kanskje tre minutter eller kanskje ti? Når Even kysser han sånn, mister han helt konsept om tid og sted. Det er som han svever inn i et univers der bare de er og alt annet, lyder, lukter, tid og sted opphører å eksistere. Han klager ikke, kunne helt klart søkt om permanent oppholdstillatelse der om det var mulig.

“Du bør kanskje stenge her,” spør Isak i det leppene deres glir fra hverandre.

“Ja, det er på tide. Selv om jeg heller vil stå sånn her sammen med deg da. Mye, mye morsommere.” Even tar motvillig noen skritt tilbake.

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg med noe? Vaske bord eller noe sånt?” foreslår Isak.

“Nei, du trenger ikke det da.”

“Vet det, men vil hjelpe til for det. Så går det fortere å bli ferdig. Og om du ikke visste det, så er jeg en master i å vaske bord ass.”

“Master i å vaske bord? Det var jeg ikke klar over.”

“Det er mye du ikke vet om meg. Bare gi meg en klut så skal jeg vise deg”

“Hvordan blir du egentlig master i noe sånt?” spør Even med hevede øyenbryn.

“Nei, altså, eh- du må vaske mange bord da,” svarer Isak og begynner å le og så følger Even etter.

“Skjønner. Vel, siden du virker så ivrig på å vise frem ferdighetene dine, så skal du få lov til det ass.” Even går ut på kjøkkenet, finner en våt klut og universalspray. “Her, do your magic.”

“Ai, ai, captain!” Isak gir han en salutt og tar resolutt tak i kluten.

 

.

 

Det har gått femten minutter siden Isak kom hjem. Han har pusset tenna, snakket litt med Eskild, gitt han siste nytt i _kjærlighetshistorien til EVAK_ som han nå kaller den. Nå ligger han under dyna og savner Even. Ja han vet det, det er ikke mer enn en halvtime siden han sa hadet til Even, men savn har ingen begrep om tid. Det føles tomt, senga virker plutselig alt for stor, rommer alt for mye plass som virker helt meningsløs uten Even tett inntil han.

“Hei,”

“Hei.”

“Ringer du nå? Vi snakket jo sammen for tretti minutter siden.”

“Jeg vet, men husker du den gangen i garderoben, den mandagen etter at vi først kysset? Da fikk jeg telefonnummeret ditt og så sa du at jeg kunne ta kontakt med deg når jeg tenkte på deg.”

“Mmmhm.”

“Nå ligger jeg under dyna og tenker på deg.”

“Herregud, du er så søt. Vet du det?”

“Jeg har blitt fortalt det før ja,” mumler han rødmende.

“Og det blir ikke siste gangen du får høre det, det kan jeg garantere.”

“Men du, vet du hva som er skikkelig meningsløst?”

“Nei, fortell.”

“Å ha en stor seng, sånn med plass til to stykker og så må man ligge mutters alene. Det er liksom alt for mye plass som ikke blir brukt.”

“Mhm, det er jeg helt enig i. Skulle gjerne ha hjulpet deg der altså.”

“Det burde vært sånn obligatorisk bed pooling liksom. Der man tvang folk til å ligge to i senga når det var rom for det. Litt sånn som man ønsker at bilister skal gjøre når de pendler.”

“I mitt tilfelle hadde det ikke vært mye tvang da. Hadde frivillig delt seng med deg anytime.”

“Ja?”

“Så klart. Hadde jeg ikke vært så trøtt, så skulle jeg løpt bort deg nå med en gang.”

“Er du sliten?”

“Mhm.”

“Men da skal jeg la deg få legge deg og sove.”

“Mente det ikke sånn da. Vi kan prate litt til.”

“Sikker?” Isak puster dypt inn. “Jeg har jo lest at man trenger gode søvnrutiner og sånn når man er-”

“Bipolar?”

“Ja,”

“Har du lest om det?”

“Jeg har lest om det ja.”

“Når da?”

“Etter at jeg traff deg. Ville liksom prøve å forstå hvordan det er og om jeg kan gjøre noe for at ting skal bli bedre eller ikke gjøre for å unngå at ting blir verre. Eller jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Ville bare prøve å forstå liksom.”

“Vet du hva?”

“Nei.”

“Du er seriøst den fineste jeg vet om.”

“Så flaks for deg at jeg synes du er fineste jeg vet om da.” Isak trykker telefonen nærmere øre, tenker han kommer enda litt nærmere Even da.

“Gleder meg til i morra jeg.”

“Det gjør jeg også. Selv om kosegruppevors er ganske teit da.”  

“Joa, men jeg tenkte liksom- uhm-” Det blir stille i telefonen øyeblikk. Alt Isak kan høre er Even’s svake pust.

“Tenkte på hva?”

“Det som skal skje etterpå liksom,” sier han lavmælt.

Han har klart å dytte tanken på sex med Even litt bakover i hjernen, har ikke tenkt på det siden Even nevnte det mens han besøkte han på jobb. Men nå kommer alle tankene og all nervøsiteten, som om de er pakket inn i en missil, og treffer han rett i brystkassa.

Isak skulle ønske han kunne se Even, se ansiktsuttrykket hans. Det er litt vanskelig å tolke han når han bare har stemmen å gå etter. Men han høres ikke nervøs ut, det virker mer som han er usikker på om han kan si det, om han kan si at han gleder seg. For Isak har jo gitt uttrykk for at han aldri har gjort dette før, er nervøs og usikker på hele greia.

“Gleder meg jeg og.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! Nå er det fredag i Isak's univers og da er det fest med kosegruppa og så skal det jo skje noe i kveld. Noe skummelt, fint og stort. Så da blir det litt fredagssmut på en lørdag... Dere er herved advart ;-) Rimelig skummelt å skrive smut på norsk for første gang. Sånn omtrent like skummelt som Isak synes det er å skal ha sex for første gang tenker jeg. hehehe. 
> 
> Som dere sikkert så, så tok jeg meg den friheten i forrige kapittel å flytte Isak's bursdag til oktober. Bare sånn for at det skulle passe bedre til historien. Håper ingen ihuga SKAM fans ble opprørt ;)
> 
> PS. Jeg vet det er litt ulike meninger om hva som faktisk er sex. Jeg har diskutert det med min skrive muse og bestie, og kommet frem til at sex mellom gutter ikke MÅ være pikk i toern (for å si det direkte!), men også blow- og handjobs og alt i mellom. Og det er hva Isak og Even også tenker. Sånn, da har jeg fått avklart det i hvertfall. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokoladen, alltid velkommen <3

Like før de skal gå for dagen, kommer Chris og Vilde heseblesende bort til han, tar tak i armen hans, får han til å stoppe. 

“Vi har en oppgave til deg,” sier Vilde andpusten. 

“Oppgave?” 

Isak rynker på nesa, liker ikke hvor denne samtalen er på vei. Han har ikke tid til noen oppgaver, han har ting å gjøre. Kom på i sta at han ikke har skiftet sengetøy på over to uker, og det  _ må _ gjøres før Even kommer. Hadde vært litt kleint å ha møkkete sengetøy nå som han skal sove over og de skal ha sex. I tillegg hadde han tenkt å ta seg en lang dusj, skrubbe hele kroppen godt, til og med der nede, rundt pikken og under ballene. Han vet jo ikke om Even kommer til å ta på han der eller noe, men det er greit å være forberedt. Bare sånn for å være helt på den sikre siden liksom. 

“Ja. Du må kjøpe inn snacks og fikse musikk. Dere har vel en bærbar høyttaler vi kan hooke opp med spotify, ikke sant?”

“Jeg har ikke tid til det, har andre ting jeg må få gjort. Så det der blir bare stress.”

“Du kan ikke bare være med på det som er gøy uten å hjelpe til Isak.” Vilde ser olmt på han. 

“Ja, men-” Han biter seg selv i tunga, stopper ordene som er på vei ut. Kan jo ikke si at han bare ble med i den dumme gruppa for å henge med Even liksom. Og ikke kan han forklare hvorfor han har så dårlig tid heller. “Okei da, jeg fikser det.” 

“Supert!” Vilde lyser opp. 

“Husk kvittering da, så ordner vi opp de pengegreiene for chipsen senere,” sier Chris. 

“Hva er du skal gjøre da?” spør Mahdi etter jente har gått. 

“Hæ?” Isak snur seg og ser på Mahdi. 

“Ja, hva skal du gjøre siden det å kjøpe potetgull på butikken blir stress liksom?” Mahdi hever øyenbrynene. 

“Eh- bare litt forskjellig ting.” Isak gir seg selv en imaginær facepalm.  _ Bare litt forskjellig ting. _ Hva var det for et svar? Han vet jo han må komme opp med et bedre svar enn det der for å sikre at de ikke begynner å stille spørsmål. Men hva skal han egentlig si? Han kan jo ikke gi han den egentlige grunnen da.

“Litt forskjellig ting? Ja, klart det blir stress å kjøpe potetgull når man skal gjøre litt forskjellig ting,” ler Mahdi. 

“Skal du være sånn skolenerd og gjøre lekser?” gliser Magnus. “Jeg skjønner du ikke vil si  _ det _ høyt og heller sier du skal gjøre litt forskjellig ting ass. Litt mindre flaut liksom.”

“Dust.” 

De splitter opp ved Solli Plass, Mahdi og Magnus slenger seg på trikken mens Jonas og Isak tar 31-bussen som kommer like bak. Bussen er heldigvis ikke full og de får plass helt bakerst i bussen. 

Isak setter seg ved vinduet, stirrer på klokka på telefonen, usikker på om han vil at tida skal gå fortere eller saktere. En del av han vil bare at det skal bli kveld, så han og Even få litt tid alene. Den andre delen av han er vettskremt av hva som skal skje og helst skulle sett at tiden stoppet opp en uke eller to. 

Sex med Even liksom, hvordan skal ha overleve det? Han frykter to utfall av kvelden; enten kommer han bare Even legger en finger på pikken hans eller så blir han så skremt av hele greia at han pikken er slapp som en overkokt noodle hele kvelden. Hva som er verst? Det er han neimen ikke sikker på. 

“Så hva skjer i kveld da?” spør Jonas. 

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Har liksom ikke involvert meg så mye akkurat.”

“Det ante meg. Sett nå i ettertid, så skjønner jeg vel at du ikke meldte deg på kosegruppa for å være med på de revygreiene,” ler Jonas. 

“Eh, nei.” Isak klarer ikke la være å rødme. “Det var vel ikke akkurat derfor jeg ble med nei.”

“Jeg må si jeg skjønte lite når du sa ja til å være med på de greiene der ass.”

“Ser den, kosegruppa er jo i grunn ganske så tragisk.” Isak klarer ikke la være å le, for kosegruppa  _ er  _ tragisk. 

“Men det er fint at dere får litt tid sammen da.”

“Ja, det er det,” nikker Isak. 

“Så, skal Even sove over i kveld også eller?” spør Jonas, blunker og dulter han i siden med albuen. 

“Ja,” hvisker Isak mens kinnene fylles med dyp rød farge.

“Og? Skal dere? Du veit?”

Isak klarer ikke si noe, bare nikker så vidt og biter seg selv i leppa, kjenner kinnene farges enda rødere. Om han blir varmere nå kommer hele ansiktet til å ta fyr.  

“Oi.” Jonas ser på Isak og smiler bredt. 

“Eller jeg vet ikke helt hva vi skal gjøre egentlig,” sier han og ser hjelpeløst på Jonas. 

“Men dere skal gjøre  _ noe _ ,” sier Jonas, halvveis et spørsmål, halvveis en konstatering. 

“Mmm,” sier Isak lavmælt. 

“Så det er derfor du virker så- uhm- nervøs liksom?”

“Mmm.” Det er ikke noen vits i å nekte. Han føler seg som et nervevrak og ser sikkert sånn ut også. 

“Bare slapp av bro, det kommer til å gå bra.”

“Mhm.”

“Han er sikkert like nervøs som deg, tror du ikke?”

“Kanskje?”

Han er ikke brått sikker på det, hørtes jo ganske så keen og klar i går kveld. Men helt sikker kan han jo ikke være, det er jo vanskelig å tolke bare en stemme liksom. Kanskje det er greit hvis Even ikke er så nervøs, så klarer kanskje en å ta styringa og forhindrer at dette blir en pinlig affære? 

“Nei, la oss snakke om noe annet. Blir helt sprø av å tenke på det.” Isak ler nervøst og ser litt hjelpeløst bort på Jonas.

“Ait. Got it bro.” 

“Hvordan går det egentlig med deg og Eva?” 

 

.

 

Musikken pumpes ut fra den bærbare høyttaleren til Linn. Eskild står midt i stua og danser med Chris, det ser ut som de har funnet hverandre i kveld. Ikke på en sånn en romantisk måte, men de har klikket på et vis. Snakket og ledd om hverandre, like tullete begge to. 

Men det er ikke det som fanger Isaks øyne. Det er Even som står lent inntil stueveggen, ler sånn hjertelig til noe Vilde sier. Han vet han ikke bør stå sånn, hvem som helst kan jo se at han stirrer, men han klarer ikke la være. Det er som han og Even er to magneter som automatisk trekkes mot hverandre. 

“Hvem er det du står å glaner på?” Isak hører en stemme, snur seg og ser Sana komme mot han. 

“Eh- nei, ingen.”

“Ingen?” 

“Ingen spesielle nei. Jeg bare sto litt i egne tanker og tenkte på hvor bra dette kosegruppe opplegget er.”

Sana bare begynner å le. “Serr?” Hun setter blikket i han. “Den der må du lenger ut på landet med. Men det er greit, du trenger ikke si noe. Jeg respekterer det.” Hun gir han et klapp på skuldra før hun baner seg vei med brus glasset i hånda, på vei bort til Chris og Eskild. 

Det er ikke lenger noen tvil, Sana vet og hun er ganske åpen om det, på sin måte. Men bare til han da og det er han sjeleglad for. Hadde hun gått rundt å fortalt alle hva hun har funnet ut, så hadde han ikke visst hva han skulle ha gjort. Lista over personer å takke er nå utvidet med en til. Kanskje han bør holde en så stor takkefest når alt dette er over?

Plutselig dempes musikken og Chris står på en av kjøkkenstolene som er blitt plassert i stua. Hun veiver med armene og prøver å få alles oppmerksomhet, men lykkes bare sånn delvis. Isak er i hvertfall helt borte i sin egen lille verden. Han sitter i nemlig i toseteren sammen med Even, og fordi en av jentene absolutt ville ha plass i sofaen også, så sitter Even nesten oppå han. Lårene deres er skviset sammen og armen hans ligger litt sånn rart oppå Evens. Trangen til å slenge armen rundt Even og kile han i nakken er så stor, men redselen er dessverre større.   

“Hør alle sammen! Taxien er på vei, vi har bestilt en maxi-taxi og en sånn normal en. Vær klar om fem minutter,” hoier Chris. 

De fleste beveger seg mot gangen, mot skoene og jakkene, klare for å ta festen videre. Isak har mest lyst å bli hjemme, fullt klar over at han ikke vil klare å ha det gøy ute i kveld uansett. Ikke når dette noe veldig skumle og fine ligger der fremme i horisonten og venter på han. Kanskje han og Even bare kan fortsette festen alene hjemme etter at alle har dratt? Hva om han bare sier han skal rydde litt og så komme etter med sykkelen? 

“Se å kom deg opp av sofaen da Isak?” maser Chris. “Taxien kommer snart, vi må gå.”

“Eh- jeg skal bare ry-” Han reiser seg, ser Chris sette øynene i han. “-rydde bort ølboksen og sette på meg skoa.” 

“Bra! For om du ikke kommer nå, så drar vi uten deg.” 

Han feiger ut, klarer ikke gjøre det likevel. Alle bekymringene popper opp, en etter en. Det ville sett alt for suspekt ut, at de to bare ble igjen. Folk vil begynne å lure, sette spørsmål. Hvorfor blir Isak igjen hjemme med han homoen? Hva skjedde med de liksom? 

“Skal vi gå?” spør Even med et smil. 

“Jepp. Jeg kommer.” Isak går motvillig ut av stua. 

“Jeg har tatt ølen oppi posen. Tenkte vi kunne dele.”

“Takk,” sier Isak og gir han et lite smil. 

 

.

 

Klubbhuset på Skeid er fullt av folk og dårlig musikk. Hele revygruppa er samlet, sammen med folk fra et par andre videregående skoler. En av revysjefene fra Foss Videregående kjenner kjenner Alfred Strand, en av revysjefene på Nissen og det er de som står for ideen om felles revyfest. Selv om det er kniving om å ha den beste revyen i Oslo, så er det ikke noe i veien med å feste sammen. 

En eller annen dude står ved en laptop og administrerer musikken og akkurat nå spilles noe dårlig popmusikk.Et par jenter kommer dansende bort til Even med stjerner i øynene, virker like ivrige på å sjekke han opp begge to. Han skjønner det jo, herregud så klart han gjør, Even ser helt fantastisk ut. Men han liker det ikke, vil ikke at noen skal prøve seg på  _ hans _ Even. 

“Har du lyst å danse?” sier de nesten på likt. “Vær så snill da.” 

Isak ser på de, så på Even og til slutt ned på sine egne sko. Det stikker i hjerte, han har så lyst å legge armen rundt Even, kysse han på kinnet og si  _ back off, han er min _ . Men han tør ikke, armen vil liksom ikke gjøre den bevegelsen og tunga krøller seg, gjør det umulig å si noe som helst. 

“Sorry jenter, jeg er ikke så keen på å danse nå.”

Skuffet må jentene konstatere at Even ikke vil danse. I stedet snur han seg, henvender seg til Isak med et smil.

“Kom da, la oss sette oss der borte.” Even nikker i retning av et bord i det ene hjørnet av lokalet. 

“Okei.” Isak smiler, synes det var fint at Even avviste jentene og dansing, men skulle så gjerne ønske han hadde hatt mot til å si noe. 

 

.

 

De har vært her en time nå. Ølen er drukket opp og musikken er fortsatt like ræva. En eller annen fyr har liksom funnet fram til en spilleliste med så mye dårlig musikk at selv Gabrielle fremstår som bra. Og det sier litt. Akkurat nå synger Vidar Villa at han har lyst å pule moren til kompisen sin. Herregud så kleint. 

Han visste det, det var feil å komme hit. Ikke det at festen i seg selv er så ille, den er jo egentlig ikke det. Det er bare at han ikke klarer ha det skikkelig gøy, til det er han alt for nervøs og oppspilt over det som skal skje senere i kveld. Bare tanken får kinnene til å skifte farge i løpet av et hundredels sekund. 

Han kjenner brått at han ikke har lyst å være her mer, han vil ta med seg Even hjem, ha han for seg selv og kysse på han, kysse litt mer enn bare munnen hans, kanskje plassere noen kyss på det prominente kragebeinet hans? Men hvordan skal han få til det? De har jo ikke vært her så lenge og tar han med seg Even nå, så kommer vel alle til å lure. Nei, det går ikke, han får bare holde ut en time til etter to. 

Even har nettopp vært på do, og nå drar Chris han med ut på dansegulvet. Hun er bestemt og det ser ikke ut som Even har noe valg, han må bare følge etter. De danser til en meningsløs popsang og Isak er glad han sitter der han sitter, for dansing er liksom ikke hans ting. Plutselig ser han Even snu seg, ser ikke lenger i Chris sin retning, men rett på han. Han strekker armene over hodet, vrikker på hele kroppen og ler. Blir stående sånn lenge og Isak klarer ikke la være å stirre. 

Fy fader, hva er det han gjør? Vet han egentlig hvor deilig han er nå og hva dette gjør med han? Det rykker til i pikken, han må snu seg for å ikke stirre hull i overkroppen hans og for at buksa ikke skal spjære nedentil fordi han blir så hard. Aldri før har han følt seg så tent på et annet menneske som han er nå og han vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Reise seg kan han i hvert fall ikke gjøre, det er helt uaktuelt. Bulen i buksa vil lyse mot alle akkurat som Rudolfs røde nese i vinternatta. Gjemme pikken bak kryssede bein er helt umulig, til det er den alt for hard. En ting er ihvertfall helt sikkert, han kan ikke sitte og se på Even, da vil jo pikken aldri mykne.  

“Så er det her du sitter, baby bean?” spør Eskild entusiastisk. Isak skvetter til da han begynner å prate, var helt bortreist i en dyp Even-transe.

“Eh, ja,” sier han, trekker skjorta lenger ned og dekker til skrittet med hendene. Eskild kan bare ikke se dette, da kan han likeså godt legge seg ned å dø. Gud, så flaut det hadde vært. 

“Eskild?” 

“Ja, baby Jesus.”

“Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?” 

“Så klart. Men da må du si sånn  _ lærer, kan jeg spørre deg om noe _ ? Og så vil jeg svare  _ ja, eleven min, spør i vei _ .”

“Nei ass.”

“Jo, si det! Det blir ikke noe gøy ellers.”

“Bare glem det, Eskild.” Isak snur seg bort fra Eskild og ser rett på Even igjen. Brått snur han seg på nytt, må visst se på Eskild likevel. 

“Greit, greit. Hva er det du lurer på?”

“Nei, altså.” Isak svelger hardt et par ganger. “Jeg bare lurte på om det var greit at jeg drar hjem?” 

Han har jo fri vilje, trenger ikke spørre om lov fra Eskild til dra, om det er det han absolutt vil. Men han kan ikke nekte for det, selv om han sikkert ville ha gjort det om Eskild avslørte han, det er litt fint å få noen råd av Eskild. Han har jo aldri gjort dette før, vært forelska og holdt på med noen. Og selv om Eskild ikke kan sies å ha mange vellykka forhold bak seg, så er han i det minste mer erfaren enn han. 

“Dra hjem? Allerede nå! Hvorfor skal du det? Vi skal jo danse sammen. Jeg skal jo lære deg noen sånne heite dansemoves.” 

“Du skal ikke lære meg noen moves nei.” Den eneste som skal lære Isak noen moves- nei, han kan ikke tenke tanken helt ut, han prøver jo å kvele en boner for guds skyld. Han sparker seg selv mentalt på leggen for å være så lite fokusert. 

“Jo, jo så klart. Du er jo min elev husker du ikke det?”

“Nei, Eskild.” 

“Men hvorfor skal du hjem?”

“Nei, altså. Ikke bare meg da-” Han lener seg fremover og senker stemmen, redd noen skal høre han. “Even også da.” Isak skulle ønske det var mørkere der, sånn at Eskild ikke kan se de røde kinnene hans så godt. 

“Åååh. Skal dere hjem og ta i bruk noe fra goodiebagen du fikk?”

“Eskild!”

“Ikke noe galt i det da. Bare husk å bruk masse glid. Masse!”

“Eskild!” Isak slår hendene for ansiktet, alt for flau for å se på han. 

“Har du planer om å teste den penisringen?” spør Eskild smilende. “Den er bare magisk.”

Isak klarer ikke si noe nå, bare slår Eskild hard på overarmen gjentatte ganger, håper han forstår at han skal stoppe med det han holder på med. Så reiser han seg, til tross for at boneren fortsatt er synlig. Han må bort, kan ikke sitte her og høre på Eskild og sex-praten hans, det gjør han alt for nervøs. Men han kan ikke gå, det var jo egentlig mer han hadde lyst å snakke med Eskild om. 

Resignert setter han seg ned igjen, legger hendene på plass i skrittet, prøver så godt han kan å dekke bulen. Den boneren er fryktelig seig. 

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Kan jeg be deg om en tjeneste?”

“Så klart.”

Ikke at han tror noen kan høre de, musikken er alt for høy, men likevel. Han flytter stolen nærmere Eskild for å være helt sikker på at ingen hører han.

“Om Even og jeg drar nå og folk liksom lurer, kan-” 

Han hater det, vil egentlig ikke be Eskild om å juge for han. Innerst inne ønsker han jo at han ikke brydde seg om hva folk tror, dessverre er han ikke der helt ennå. Fortsatt er det litt for skummelt å være helt åpen, men han skjønner at han må komme dit snart, for ellers blir hverdagen vanskelig å takle. 

“Jeg kan si du ikke var helt i form eller noe?” 

“Vil du det?”

“Så klart, alt for min baby,” smiler han kjærlig og rufser han i året. Isak bare himler med øynene, men kjenner det varme innvendig av hvor snill Eskild er. Han er ikke  _ bare  _ håpløs, selv om det føles sånn noen ganger. 

“Takk!” smiler Isak. 

“Gå å finn elskern din nå.”

Isak rødmer av ordene til Eskild, reiser seg, går med nervøse steg mot dansegulvet hvor Even oppholder seg. Holder en hånd litt unaturlig foran skrittet. Bulen er litt mindre, men han tar ingen sjanser. 

“Bli med å dans da!” roper Even over musikken. 

“Nei, danser ikke.” Isak rister på hodet. 

“Kom igjen da.” 

“Bli med ut en tur da, jeg trenger frisk luft,” ber Isak.

“Ut?”

“Ja, vær så snill.” 

“Okei.” 

Even unnskylder seg til Chris og Vilde, følger etter Isak på vei mot utgangen. På vei ut i gangen møter de Sana, hun har tydeligvis vært ute og trukket frisk luft selv. Så typisk, de måtte jo gå på henne, universet er grei sånn. Isak ser på Sana, kjenner pulsen begynne å stige, lurer på hva hun tenker nå. Håper hun i hvert fall ikke oppdager bulen i buksa. 

“Hallå!”

“Hei, Sana,” sier Isak med nervøs stemme. 

“Hva skal dere da?”

“Bare trekke litt frisk luft.”

“Okei, kos dere da,” smiler hun. 

“Du også,” sier Isak og Even i kor. 

Isak sender en lydløs takk til Sana som ikke spør og graver, men bare lar de gå ut i fred. Det står en gjeng med gutter og jenter ute, skriker og skråler. De er ukjente, men Isak vil likevel ikke stå ved siden av de, bare fortsetter å gå helt til de ender bak en blå container. Heldigvis er det så dunkelt ute at ingen ser hvor de går, de bare forsvinner ut i mørket og det er i grunn helt perfekt. 

“Så, hva gjør vi egentlig her?” spør Even nysgjerrig. 

“Har du det gøy?” spør han, er egentlig litt usikker på hva han skal si. Ble plutselig veldig nervøs igjen. 

“Jada. Bra dette her. Hadde vært enda morsommere om du ble med å dansa da. Hadde gjerne sett deg bevege deg litt liksom.”

Isak biter seg i leppa, kjenner han er veldig glad for at det er såpass mørkt at Even ikke ser de røde kinnene hans så godt. 

“Men du?”

“Ja?”

“Jeg lurte liksom bare på om vi heller skulle dra hjem?” Han ser usikkert bort på Even, sparker litt i grusen med joggeskoa. “Men hvis du synes det er gøy her, så kan vi sikkert være her en god stund til altså,” skynder han å legge til, snakker så fort han er usikker på om Even skjønner hva han sier. 

“Har det ikke  _ så _ gøy da,” sier Even og ser bort Isak med et smil. 

“Nei?”

“Nei.” Han rister gjentatte ganger på hodet. “Vil heller dra hjem til deg liksom.” 

“Okei.”

“Okei.”

Så, det er nå han liksom skal si  _ la oss gå og ta trikken hjem _ ? De blir stående, bare ser på hverandre uten å bevege seg. Isak kjenner hjernen snart kommer til å kortslutte, talesenteret er på vei til å bli nedbemannet til sånn cirka  _ ingen på jobb _ hvert øyeblikk. Skal han si noe bør han gjøre det nå før alt står ubemannet og det blir umulig å prate. 

“Så, skal vi gå da?” spør Even når Isak ikke sier noe. 

“Ja.” Isak bare nikker febrilsk i tilfelle han ikke sa ja slik han tror han gjorde. 

“Skal vi bare stikke uten å si i fra til de andre eller?” spør Even. 

“Eskil vet.”

“Okei.”

“Tror ikke han og Linn kommer hjem på en god stund.” Ordene detter ut av han, var egentlig bare ment som en tanke. 

“Åja.” 

“Ja- uhm- nei- jeg bare tror han forsto liksom.”

“Hva da?”

“At vi skal- ja- du veit.” 

Isak klarer ikke si det høyt, da blir det alt for virkelig og akkurat nå trenger han å ikke tenke på det. Sånn for å ikke kollapse på trikken hjem liksom. Hadde vært litt kjipt å endt på legevakta og måtte forklare at at han besvimte fordi han var nervøs for å ha sex for første gang. Ha det skrevet inn i en journal er liksom ikke aktuelt. 

“Ahh. Det ja.” Even smiler litt skjevt til han. 

_ Det ja! _

Isak blir helt varm innvendig bare ved tanken. En skrekkblandet fryd tok bolig i han allerede på onsdag da de avtalte dette, har ligget og skvulpet innvendig som små bølger, gjort han vekselvis nervøs, spent og glad. Nå er nervene på vei til å overhånd og fylle opp hele han. 

De går bort til veien, krysser gata og ender opp i Lettvintveien. Isak fnyser av navnet, skulle så gjerne ønske at alt ikke var så forbanna vanskelig, heller litt  _ lettvint _ , men det er vel for mye å be om. Så ser han bort på Even, ser han går der ved siden av han og ser så uanstrengt pen ut og tenker at en ting er ihvertfall veldig  _ lettvint _ , å være glad i Even. Det går liksom ikke an å ikke være det. 

Stillheten brer seg i mellom de, ingen ser ut til å vite helt hva de skal si. Isak kjenner en liten lettelse, tenker at det kanskje ikke bare er han som er nervøs, men at Even kanskje er litt nervøs han også? 

Trikken er full av feststemte folk, det ser ut som et helt vorspiel er på vei ned til byen og et utested. Det skravles og skråles og alle ser så veldig glade og lykkelige ut. Plutselig går tankene til den første festen de hadde sammen, da Even og han sto på trikken, lente seg inntil stolpen og Isak ikke turte finne på noe med Even, men måtte hjem. 

Nå tør han, nå skal til og med Even bli med han hjem. Det skal bli litt mer en ett magisk kyss, det skal bli mange, kanskje tjue, femti eller hundre? Og det skal skje noe  _ mer _ . 

“Hva tenker du på?” spør plutselig Even. 

“På deg og på den festen da du kysset meg,” hvisker han. “Jeg er så glad for at du gjorde det.”

“Jeg også, men jeg hadde liksom ikke noe valg.”

“Hadde du ikke?”

“Det føltes ikke sånn ihvertfall.” 

Hjertet til Isak synger av ordene til Even.  _ Hadde ikke noe valg. _ Hvordan er det mulig liksom at Even bare måtte kysse akkurat han? 

Plutselig tar Even av seg jakka. Isak ser på han, ser han legger den mellom de og så sniker hånda under. Han kjenner pulsen øke og svetten samle seg i håndflaten av det som nå skal skje, vet ikke helt om han er klar for kontakt nå. For hud mot hud. Men han kan ikke la være, trekke hånda unna, det vil være helt uaktuelt. Så det er bare å stålsette seg, håpe på det beste, håpe at hånda ikke krakelerer og blir liggende i tusen små biter mellom de. Det hadde vært litt kjipt, for dette er høyrehånda og han trenger den liksom. 

Det går en iling gjennom kroppen da Even fletter fingrene sine med hans. Han ser på han i sidesynet, lurer på om Even merker hvor svett han er eller at han skjelver litt. Om han merker noe, sier han i hvert fall ikke noe. 

Den hånden til Even hadde en underlig effekt på han, den jordet han på et merkelig vis, forhindret han i lette fra stolsetet og sveve nervøst rundt i luften. Men nå, idet de går ut av trikken og kontakten er borte, så stiger nervøsiteten i han, fyller han helt opp. Det er ikke små bølgeskvulp lenger, men tre meters store bølger som får han helt ut av balanse. 

Han klarer nesten ikke låse opp døra, fomler med nøklene og prøver først nøkkelen til vaskekjelleren. Heldigvis er det ingen som holder på å blø i hjel sånn som sist gang han sto sånn her og ikke fant riktig nøkkel. 

“For mange øl innabords?” erter Even, dytter lekent bort i han og ler. 

“Tror det ass,” sier han, vet det ikke er sant. Han har passet på å ikke drikke for mye, ville liksom ikke være så full at han kom til å gjøre seg bort eller i verste fall ikke ikke husket hva han og Even har gjort dagen etter. 

“Trenger du hjelp eller?”

“Dust!”

Det er helt stille i leiligheten. Isak henger jakka på knaggen ved siden av døra og skoa plasseres på skohylla. Blir så stående og se på Even, usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Han vil så gjerne kysse Even, men om han først gjør det, så er det ingen vei tilbake. Da går toget fra endestasjonen og stopper ikke før de har  _ gjort det _ . Og akkurat nå er han så nervøs at han ikke vet hvilket bein han skal stå på eller om beina holder han særlig lenger. 

“Er du sulten?”

“Sulten?”

“Ja, kan gjerne lage litt mat til oss om du er sulten liksom.”

Han vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre, vet bare at han trenger litt tid på å bli klar. Og han er jo sulten selv, kanskje mest på Even da, men også på noe mat. 

“Joa, litt sulten er jeg jo når jeg tenker meg om.”

“Jeg kan jo innrømme det med en gang, jeg er ikke sånn master i å lage ostesmørbrød, der er du aller best. Men tror du jeg kan få lage ostesmørbrød til deg?” 

“Så klart du kan. Vil gjerne spise dine ostesmørbrød.” 

“Så fint.”

Isak går umiddelbart inn på kjøkkenet, finner fram ost, krydderskinke, smør og brød. Even følger etter, setter seg på en av stolene og følger med på hva Isak gjør. Pakken med kryddersinke glir ut av hendene hans, seiler bortover gulvet og lander like ved føttene til Even. Han snur seg, ser Even allerede har tatt den opp. Fingrene deres møtes i det Isak tar tak i pakka, han kjenner det går elektriske støt gjennom ryggraden i det hud møter hud. 

Han glemmer helt sennepen, hadde tenkt å ha den under osten og skinka. Banner innvendig, ostesmørbrødene blir jo ikke like bra nå. Sennepen må oppå osten, etter at de har kommet ut av ovnen. Så jævla typisk, han må kåle det til. Blir litt sur på seg sjøl, vet at ostesmørbrødene ikke blir like bra som Even sine nå. Vel, det hadde de nok ikke blitt uansett, men han hadde jo et håp om at de kunne nærme seg i hvert fall. 

Det brenner i nakken, føler øynene til Even er som laserstråler mens han prøver å finne riktig krydder i skapet. Han kjenner seg stressa da han ikke umiddelbart finner krydderet han leiter etter.  _ Herregud, Isak. Du kan ikke bli stressa over krydder liksom. Full skjerpings.  _ Det går noen sekunder til før han endelig ser det, godt gjemt bak Linn’s boks med cornflakes.  _ Yes!  _ Nå blir det i hvert fall ikke helt krise disse ostesmørbrødene. 

“Det lukter godt,” smiler Even da ostesmørbrødene går inn i ovnen. Isak setter på timeren, stoler ikke på at han skal huske å ta de ut i tide, ikke sånn som han er nå.  

“Joa, men jeg glemte sennepen liksom,” sukker Isak. “Må liksom ha det oppå osten nå. Blir ikke det sammen.”

“Ikke tenk på det da, de blir sikkert gode for det.”

“Ikke like gode som dine da.” 

“Det vet vi ikke før vi har smakt,” sier Even og smiler. “Men du, skal vi spise på rommet ditt eller?”

“Tja, vi kan gjerne det.” 

“Okei.”

Han ser på klokka. Åtte minutter igjen. Hva skal de gjøre nå liksom? Sitte på hver sin stol og se på at osten skal smelte? Hjertet til Isak banker så raskt at han tror det er ute etter en eller annen verdensrekord. Mest slag per minutt i åtte minutter eller noe? Han hadde sikkert fått plass i Guiness Rekordbok om han bare hadde hatt noen vitner. 

“Kom hit da.”

Isak ser på Even, han smiler til han, strekker ut hånda. Vil han skal komme, har kanskje en ide om hvordan de skal få tiden til å gå mens osten smelter og blir gylden? Han tar et par skritt fremover og idet han er nærme nok, tar Even tak i skjorta hans og trekker han inntil seg. Even kranser armene rundt han, kjærtegner nakken hans med lette fingerberøringer. 

“Fy faen, du er så fin.” 

Even kysser han lett på munnen. Isak ser på han et øyeblikk, lar så blikket fallet ned på sokkene sine, kjenner rødmen stige. Det er umulig å si noe, så han går for det nest beste. Eller kanskje det beste, han er jammen ikke sikker. Uansett han løfter hodet og linker leppene deres sammen. Even er ikke sen med å respondere og snart danser leppene lekent med hverandre.  

Alle tankene om hva som skal skje i kveld, har tydeligvis gjort pikken høysensitiv og det tar nøyaktig ti sekunder fra leppene møtes til Isak kjenner det rykke til mellom beina. Et stønn forlater ufrivillig munnen hans og han kjenner rødmen bre seg og gjør kinnene mørke rød i løpet av noen få hundredeler. 

Fader, han kan ikke gjøre dette her. Kysse sånn før de skal spise. Han kommer til å måtte sitte på senga med en boner og hvordan skal han få spist da? 

“Even-” sier han i det leppene glir fra hverandre. 

“Mmm,” mumler Even, tar tak i leppa hans igjen. 

“Jeg må- mmm- pisse,” mumler han tilbake, prøver febrilsk å fri seg fra leppene til Even, til tross for at han egentlig ikke har lyst. For han har jo egentlig ikke det, ikke sånn innerst inne. For de leppene smaker så sinnsykt godt, bedre enn noe ostesmørbrød noen gang vil. 

Med et hjerte og puls totalt ute av kontroll, går han med raske skritt inn på do. Setter seg på dolokket, kjenner seg helt ør innvendig, som han er på vei til å sprekke. Han lukker øynene, prøver å puste rolig noen ganger før han trekker ned og later som han må vaske henda. 

Tilbake på kjøkkenet sitter Even og fikler med mobilen, lar den gli mellom hendene, litt uten mål og mening. Han smiler i det Isak kommer inn, legger den kjapt fra seg. Isak går forbi han, kikker på timeren på mobilen, så på ostesmørbrødene i ovnen, så tilbake på timeren. Fire minutter igjen. Fire føkkings lange minutter. 

“Her.” Isak gir han en asjett, tenker det er fint å ha noe å gjøre, så går kanskje tiden fortere. 

“Takk.”

“Vil du ha bestikk også?” spør han. 

“Går fint uten.”

“Okei. Ingen bestikk. Men kanskje en serviett?”

“Det kan være fint ja.”

Isak roter rundt i skuffene, prøver å finne en serviett eller to, men må etter å ha sett overalt konstatere at de ikke har noen. Det er kanskje ikke så rart, ingen av de som bor i dette kollektivet er et sånn serviett menneske. Det får bli et par tørk av kjøkkenpapiret, det får duge. 

“Det blir visst kjøkkenpapir i stedet.”

“Funker fint det.” 

“Eh-” Isak dukker hodet inn i kjøleskapet. “Har ikke noe sånn fancy drikke da, bare doven cola liksom.” 

“Det går bra, trenger ikke noe drikke for min del.”

“Okei.”

_ Bip, bip, bip, bip! _

Endelig er osten smeltet og blitt gylden, Isak tar med iver ut smørbrødene ut av ovnen. Skjelver litt på hendene, må konsentrere seg for å ikke miste de i gulvet. Det hadde vært typisk hans flaks. 

“Skal du ha sennep på?” spør Even. 

“Gjerne,” smiler han. 

Even finner frem sennepsflasken, det er ikke noe fancy fransk sennep, men helt ordinær pølsesennep fra Idun. Han tegner et hjerte oppe på osten og lager en vertikal strek inni før han gir asjetten til Isak. 

Isak vet nesten ikke hvilket bein han skal stå på når han ser hva Even har gjort. Hjertet svulmer, blir to hakk større, minst. Han prøver å si noe, gi en respons på det fine hjertet, men han klarer ikke, tunga er som klippet i to. Der blir med et sånt dumt forelska blitt, men Even set ut til å være fornøyd, smiler likedant tilbake. 

“Rommet ditt da?” spør Even. 

“Mmm,” nikker Isak. 

De går inn på rommet, Isak først og Even like bak. Han er ikke helt sikker på hvor han skal gjøre av seg, men velger å sette seg i senga med ryggen lent inn mot veggen. Idet Even setter seg ved siden av han, lurer han egentlig på hvor lurt det var å spise nettopp der. For alt han nå tenker på er hva som skal skje etterpå, etter at ostesmørbrødet er spist opp. 

Det oppstår en stillhet, alt Isak hører er lyden av tenner som prøver å tygge over den harde skorpa på skivene de spiser. Det knaser, føles nesten som lyden sitter inne i hodet hans. Han vet han bør si noe, men hjernen har liksom kortslutta, all aktivitet er lagt ned for kvelden. Ikke noe kveldsåpent her gitt. _ Vi har dessverre stengt, kom igjen i morgen klokka åtte liksom _ . 

Even redder heldigvis den kleine stillheten.  

“Digge ostesmørbrød da,” sier han med et smil. 

“Ja?” spør Isak, snur hodet nitti grader og ser på han. 

“Mhm. Supergode.”

“Takk. Kan lage flere om du vil ha?” skynder han seg å si, tenker det ville vært bra. Litt mer tid liksom. 

“Nei, tror det holder med ett,” sier Even. 

Okei, så ikke mer ostesmørbrød. Kanskje like greit, for Isak er ikke sikker på om magen hadde klart et ostesmørbrød til. Det er liksom fullt der som det er. Ikke bare av ostesmørbrød, men av en klump fylt av sommerfugler, nerver og i mellom, som oppfører seg som en ukontrollert sprettball. Spretter opp og ned, hit og dit, aldri i ro. 

Han tar den siste biten, stapper den inn i munn, er egentlig litt for stor så det havner sennep i munnviken og på kinnet hans. 

“Du fikk sennep på kinnet,” sier Even. Isak prøver å tørke det bort med fingrene. 

“Borte?” spør han. 

“Nei, ikke alt. La meg fikse det.” 

Even setter fra seg asjetten på gulvet, før han snur og presser leppene mot huden, akkurat der resten av sennepen er. Isak gisper, kjenner asjetten gli ut av hånda hans og lande mellom de. Før han vet ordet av det har Even fjernet asjetten. Virvelløs faller han sammen i senga, føler det vil være umulig å holde seg oppe. 

_ Nå skjer det! _

Even synker ned ved siden av han og så ligger de der, på siden, bryst mot bryst og ser intenst på hverandre. Forsiktig løfter Isak hånda, legger den på kinnet til Even, lager lette sirkelbevegelser med fingrene over den myke huden. Han er ikke helt glatt, kjenner det kiler lett mot fingertuppene og det føles så godt. 

Plutselig så kjenner han en hånd på kinnet sitt. Even trekker seg nærmere, ligger nesten helt inntil han nå og Isak kan føle varmen fra Even. Han strekker på halsen, åpner munnen litt, inviterer Even inn i et kyss. Det blir ikke noe lite, kort kyss, men ett sånn langt, sammenhengende, intenst og altoppslukende kyss som aldri ser ut til å ta slutt. 

Isak famler med hendene, lar de gli prøvende over ryggen til Even, er egentlig litt irritert over alt stoffet som er i veien. Et mykt flanellstoff er godt å ta på det da, men akkurat nå vil han heller kjenne Evens silkemyke hud mot hans hender. Han drar litt i skjorta, håper Even forstår at han vil at den skal bort. 

“Kanskje vi skal-” hvisker Even i det leppene glir fra hverandre. 

“Ja,” nikker Isak. 

Nervøst knapper han opp skjorta og drar t-skjorta over hodet, før han tar av seg buksa og kaster den ned på gulvet. Han rødmer av sin egen harde pikk. Det er helt uaktuelt å ta av seg boxeren, den får være på så lenge, han er ikke klar for å vise seg helt naken helt ennå.

Idet han snur seg, ser han Even allerede liggende i senga kun iført en boxer. En stor bule skjuler seg bak det hvite stoffet. Han gisper, må bite seg hardt i leppa for å ikke slippe ut et stønn. Fy fader så fin Even er, det går nesten rundt for han. Hånda til Even strekker seg mot han, ber han komme. 

Isak deiser ned i senga, har ingen kontroll på kroppen. Vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg, hvor nær han skal komme. Even synes åpenbart ikke han er nær nok, strekker armen ut og prøver å trekke han nærmere seg. Det går en iling gjennom hele kroppen i det hånda hans treffer ryggen.

“Kom litt nærmere da,” hvisker Even. 

“Okei,” hvisker han tilbake, kryper forsiktig litt nærmere Even. De ligger så nærme at Isak kjenner den varme pusten til Even.

“Herregud, du er så fin,” hvisker han.  

“Du også,” sier han lavmælt. “Kan kanskje vi fortsette på det vi starta på kanskje?” 

Ordene stokker seg, det er litt vanskelig å snakke når Even ligger halvnaken og bare ser så digg ut. Even sier ikke noe, bare bøyer hodet litt fremover og tar tak i overleppa hans, suger forsiktig på den, før Isak åpner munnen og inviterer tungene deres til å møtes. Det smaker av sennep, et hint av oregano, men mest av alt Even. 

Det er trygt og familiært det her, ligge sånn å kysse og Isak kunne ligget sånn i en halv evighet og bare kysset Even. Hadde det ikke vært for bulen mellom beina vel og merke. Det pulserer, minner han om at de skal gjøre  _ noe mer _ . Noe fint, annerledes, spennende og litt 

skummelt. Pikken skriker etter å komme ut, men Isak aner ikke hva han skal gjøre, hadde håpet Even kunne vise vei. 

Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk og lar samtidig hånden prøvende gli over ryggen til Even, lager sirkler med fingrene før han fører hånden helt ned til linninga på boxeren. Skal ha tørre å la den gli lenger ned, under linninga? Slippe hånda inni boxeren og nedover rumpa til Even? Kanskje til og med forlate rumpa og snike hånda i front og berøre den harde pikken hans? Han lar leppene gli fra hverandre, ser samtidig på Even, leter etter et form for svar, en aksept på at han kan gå videre. 

Det er som Even kan lese tankene hans, for plutselig gjør Even det samme, lar hånden gli nedover ryggen og stopper ved kanten av boxeren hans, lar fingrene leke med linningen. 

“Kan jeg?” spør Even, stemmen er litt dypere enn vanlig. 

“Ja,” svarer Isak stille. 

Han kjenner Evens store hånd gli nedover rumpeballen hans og han tar det som et ja på at han kan gjøre det samme. Forsiktig lirker han hånda under den stramme boxere, lar hånda kurve seg rundt rumpeballen og trykker til, først litt lett, så litt hardere i det han hører Even stønne. Hendene deres fomler litt, armene krysser hverandre ved hoftepartiet.

Plutselig glir hånda til Even langs med hofta, rundt låret og over den harde pikken hans. Brått slipper han taket på rumpa til Even, klarer ikke lenger å holde fokus. Han gisper etter luft, kjenner det spre seg en varme fra magen som stråler ut i alle retninger. 

Fy fader, så deilig det føles. Evens store hånd omslutter nå pikken hans og drar litt lett i den. 

“Vær så snill.” Ordene bare detter ut av han, vet ikke helt hva han ber om. Stemmen skjelver litt lett. 

“Hva da?” spør Even, stadig mørkere i stemmen. 

“Vet ikke, bare ikke slutt,” svarer han lavmælt, litt flau over den manglende kontrollen på seg selv. 

“Skal ikke det.” Even smiler, gir han et kyss mens han fører hånden opp mot tuppen som allerede er blitt våt. “Kan jeg få lov å ta av deg boxeren?” 

Even hvisker inn i øret hans, hånda fortsatt rundt tuppen av pikken. Den varme pusten kiler mot øregangen. Han klarer ikke si noe, bare nikker gjentagende og løfter litt på hoftepartiet, lar Even dra av han boxeren. 

Helt naken. Oppå dyna med det blå, stripete og nyvaskede dynetrekket. Det er nesten ikke til å tro. 

Han faller bakover, lander på ryggen, lukker øynene, puster skarpt inn et par ganger. Det blir nesten for mye for han, vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg, hvor han skal feste blikket. Er ikke sikker han klarer å se på Even, enda så mye han egentlig vil, tror han kanskje vil gå i oppløsning om han gjør det. For dette er tusen ganger bedre enn han noen gang kunne drømt om. 

Aldri har han følt seg så naken, så eksponert før. Heller aldri så sett. Det er som Even kan se  _ hele _ han, hver eneste bevegelse, sammentrekning og blunk. Brått blir han enda mer bevisst på seg selv, kjenner rødmen stige i det et klynk forlater munnen hans. Er det greit å stønne sånn her?

Men idet han kjenner Even sirkler hånda rundt pikken og strammer til, sendes nye stråler ut i kroppen fra det punktet i magen, like under navlen, og det er umulig å være stille, enda hvor mye han biter seg i leppa og prøver å stagge lydene han vet er på vei. For dette er så digg, så deilig og ja- han vet ikke helt om han har superlativer sterke nok til å beskrive hva han føler. 

Even starter rolig, beveger hånden ned mot roten, så oppover og så ned igjen. Små rytmiske bevegelser som sakte, men sikkert øker i intensitet. Pusten til Isak finner fort rytmen til dragene over pikken hans og snart danser de samstemte, i takt med hverandre. 

Isak åpner forsiktig øynene, ser skrått bort på Even, møter øynene som smiler mot han med et sånt kjærlig, forelska blikk. De er riktignok mørkere nå, på kanten til svarte, men ikke mindre vakre for det. Det er nesten ikke til å tro, at han skal få oppleve dette. 

“Even-” Han prøver å si noe, si noe om hvor fint dette er, men pusten tar han, en serie med små stønn forlater munnen og han kjenner automatisk kinnene bli enda rødere enn de sikkert allerede er. 

“Isak.” 

Even lener seg frem og kysser han, blir nesten dyttet tilbake da Isak buer ryggen, har null kontroll på kroppen nå. 

“Isak, Isak, Isak.” Even sier navnet hans som det er en bønn. 

Isak kjenner pusten blir kortere, mer stakkato, akkurat som den blir når han er i ferd med å komme. Likevel er dette noe helt annerledes. For det er ikke hans hånd, men Evens som omslutter pikken hans og kjærtegner den  _ samtidig  _ som noen små kyss treffer leppene hans. Han er ganske sikker på at han aldri opplevd noe så fantastisk noen gang. 

Det er kanskje litt tidlig, en forhastet konklusjon, men Isak er sikker i sin sak. Så sikker som at jorda er rund, og at hydrogen og oksygen blir vann. Ingen andre enn Even skal få røre pikken hans noen gang, kanskje ikke han selv heller. For ingenting kan måle seg med dette, i hvert fall ikke hans egen høyrehånd.

“Herregud, så fin du er. Du er noe av det fineste jeg har sett. Vet du det?” sier Even.

Isak ser så vidt på han, lurer på om han virkelig tror han kan snakke nå. Han prøver likevel, forsøker å si noe, med ordene er så utydelige, alt som kommer ut er små klynk. For Even har økt intensiteten enda mer, og han er så nære nå, står like utenfor porten til Paradis og bare venter på dørene skal åpne seg. 

Han bøyer hodet bakover en siste gang, hele kroppen spenner seg i det porten åpnes. Små skjelvinger farer gjennom hele kroppen og små sprut lander på magen hans, på hånda til Even, egentlig litt overalt føles det som. Even holder rundt han, rundt pikken helt til den blir slapp og treffer magen med et lite klask. 

“Fy fader. Det der er-” 

Even bare stirrer på Isak, klarer ikke få sagt noe mer, det er som de siste ordene forsvant på veien ut. Isak klarer ikke møte blikket til Even, dekker øynene med armen, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. 

“Ikke gjem deg bort da. Jeg vil se det vakre ansiktet ditt.” 

Hånda til Even tar tak i armen hans, skyver den bort før han kysser han ømt på munnen. Legger så hodet på puta og borer armen sin under Isaks nakke og lar fingrene lett massere skuldra hans. 

Isak dytter forlegent ansiktet i halsgropa til Even,  _ hans egen grop _ , fortsatt ute av stand til å se på Even. Snakke vil også være en umulighet, er sikker på at talesenteret bare vil klare å produsere enstavelsesord akkurat nå. Hundre tanker flyter hvileløst oppe i hodet hans. Euforisk over hva han nettopp har vært med på. Flau fordi han lagde så mange lyder og kom så fort.

“Var det godt?” spør Even med myk stemme. 

“Ja,” mumler han inn i den svette huden. For det er jo ikke noen vits å nekte, dette var helt magisk. “Sinnsyk godt.” 

Litt borte, fortsatt høy over det som har skjedd, lar han hånda gli over magen til Even. Egentlig litt sånn uten mål og mening, vil bare kjenne den myke huden hans under fingrene sine mens han prøver å lande. 

Plutselig kjenner han kanten på boxeren til Even og pulsen som akkurat har roet seg, stiger automatisk i løpet av et tiendels sekund og hjerte begynner å slå betraktelig raskere. Han fryser til, rører ikke en finger, lurer på hva han skal gjøre. Lurer på om Even merker hvor stiv han ble eller kjenner hjerte hans slå mot ribbeina hans. 

Forsiktig snur han ansiktet, kikker ned på skrittet til Even. Det er nesten så han ser pikken pulsere under det hvite stoffet som nå har en prominent våt flekk på seg akkurat der tupp møter stoff. Han kjenner det tenner han å se Even sånn der, hard i boxeren på grunn av  _ han _ . Det er egentlig veldig surrealistisk at han, den rare, middelmådige og redde biologinerden, kan ha den effekten på noen. 

Han svelger hardt et par ganger, munnen kjennes tørr ut, tunga sitter liksom litt fast i ganen. Gjør at det blir vanskelig å snakke. Men han må, han må gi Even noe tilbake som takk for at han slapp han inn i Paradis. 

“Even?”

“Ja, baby?”

Isak ser brått opp på Even, øynene utvider seg og munnen åpner seg litt. Han kjenner det bruse i blodet og kriblingene i magen skyter fart som en påtent rakett. Even kalte han nettopp  _ baby _ .

“Likte du at jeg kalte deg baby?” Even ser på han, smiler og stryker han på armen. 

“Mmm,” mumler Isak, kjenner hele ansiktet brenne, litt flau over at han likte det så godt. Han er jo tross alt en gutt på snart 17 år. Han skal vel egentlig ikke like å bli kalt  _ baby _ . Vet at gutta i gjengen hadde ledd seg skakk om vi fikk vite akkurat det. Men han kan ikke noe for det, idet Even sa  _ baby _ vokste hjerte tre hakk. 

“Vil du jeg skal gjøre det samme?” spør han, må liksom komme tilbake på rett spor før alt motet siver ut av han. 

“Kalle meg baby?”

“Nei, ikke det. Men- uhm- liksom det andre vi har gjort nå.” Isak biter seg selv usikkert i leppa.

“Bare om du vil og er klar?”

Isak bare nikker, vet ærlig talt ikke om han er helt klar, tror kanskje ikke det. Eller han blir kanskje _aldri_ _helt_ klar, men han vil veldig gjerne for det. Noen ting må man bare gjøre liksom.

“Men kan vi kanskje bare kysse litt først?”

“Vil gjerne det. Leppene mine har savna dine litt allerede.”

Om han ikke skal feige ut, må han gjøre det nå. Sånn umiddelbart. Ta tyren ved hornen og bare gjøre det. For ingenting skjer av seg selv. Og han har jo tenkt på, hatt lyst på det lenge, kysse han akkurat der. 

“Uhm- eh- men jeg vil liksom kysse deg litt her aller først,” sier Isak, peker på kragebeinet. “Og kanskje her også.” Han rødmer i det han peker på halsgropa  _ hans _ . 

“Okei. Du får lov å kysse meg hvor som helst.” 

Isak puster skarpt inn før han lener seg mot brystet hans, lar leppene forsiktig presses mot det prominente kragebeinet. Det står i sånn fin kontrast til den silkemyke huden som ligger å beskytter beinet. Even tar tak i nakken hans, lar fingrene forsvinne i krøllene bak der og kjærtegner han. Ett kyss blir til to som blir til fem før han nervøst flytter leppene oppover og lander under kjevebeinet, rett under der munnviken starter. Even slipper ikke taket, følger etter med hånden. Små klynk forlater munnen hans hver gang leppene til Isak treffer hud. 

Helt instinktivt snuser han inn Even, det lukter så godt, en blanding av parfyme, svette og Even. Han kan ikke helt tro det, at han tør dette, kysse han sånn halvt liggende oppå Even. Hundre følelser har et godt grep om han, han er glad, spent og ikke minst jævlig nervøs. Vet liksom ikke om det han gjør er rett, om Even liker det eller bare later som. 

Alle kan jo fake noen stønn, ikke sant?    

“Isak.” Navnet kommer ut som et lite stønn og Even drar litt i håret hans, vil tydeligvis ha han lenger opp.  

“Hva? Er det- eh- ikke bra? Ikke godt?” Han ser spørrende på Even, kjenner det knyter seg litt i magen mens pulsen stiger. 

“Jo, jo, jo. Herregud Isak, det er helt fantastisk.,” forsikrer han. “Jeg bare savner leppene dine.”

“Ååh.” 

Isak puster skarpt ut, sammentrekningen i magen løsner litt, men ikke helt. Han plasserer hodet på oppå den utstrakte armen til Even og linker leppene deres sammen. Den frie hånden kiler Even i nakken, han leker med håret som krøller seg lett helt der nede og er så fint. 

Det er som smaken av ostesmørbrødene forsvinner litt og litt jo mer de kysser, nå smaker han mest av bare Even. Tanken forsvinner nesten før den kom, for alt Isak klarer å tenke på er det som skjer  _ der nede _ . På den harde, pulserende pikken som helt sikkert skriker etter oppmerksomhet. 

Han fører hånda forsiktig nedover brystkassa, over ribbeina og ned til navlen. Stopper å kysse Even rett før han når kanten på boxeren. Det er helt umulig å konsentrere seg om begge ting samtidig. Han lukker øynene, kjenner linningen stramme litt, blir usikker, skal han tørre be Even ta den av seg? Kanskje han skjønner det om han drar litt i den? 

Even forstår, heldigvis, for han vet ikke om han hadde hatt ord nok til for en full setning. Han fomler litt, men får til slutt dratt av seg boxeren. 

Det er ikke lenger noe stoff som skiller pikk og hånd, kun en god porsjon mot. Isak gisper i det han kikker ned, ser pikken er semi hard, luter oppover og lekker litt. Idet han forsiktig griper tak i den, omslutter den med fingrene, går det en skjelving gjennom Even. Det føles kjent ut, men også veldig fremmed. Even er større, men ikke så stor at han ikke får et godt grep. 

“Isak,” stønner Even bedende, da Isak ikke beveger hånden. “Vær så snill!”

“Eh- sorry,” sier Isak lavt, banner innvendig, blir enda mer usikker enn han allerede er. “Jeg bare-”

“Det går fint, veldig fint. Gi meg et kyss.”Even dytter haka til Isak opp og presser leppene deres sammen, før han gjentar at alt går bra. 

Isak holder fortsatt rundt pikken, kjenner den vokser litt, blir tykkere. Det er en kjent, familiær følelse og han fester seg ved den og drar hånden oppover mot tuppen. Det er litt vått og klissete. Han smører innsiden av hånda, vrir litt på tuppen i prosessen, kjenner suget i magen da Even gir fra seg en serie med kny. 

Hånden dras mot roten, føres så opp igjen, lette rytmiske bevegelser. Han vet ikke helt hvor han skal se, klarer verken å se Even i øynene eller ned på sin egen hånd, så han fester blikket på halsen og adamseple til Even. 

Bevegelsene hans blir raskere for hvert stønn Even gir fra seg, eller kanskje det er omvendt, han er ikke helt sikker på rekkefølgen av ting, er helt ør innvendig av hele greia. Men hva kan man egentlig forvente, når Even ligger der splitter naken og bare er så forbanna deilig. 

Til slutt klarer han ikke la være, må bare se. Løfter blikket og ser rett på Even. Ser den delvis åpne munnen, ser neseborene som utvider seg, øynene som lukker og åpner seg om hverandre. Han kan ikke annet enn å måpe. Fy fader, han er så sinnsykt fin. 

Tenk at hans hånd på Evens pikk kan skape et sånt ansikt. Tenkt at han kan få Even så tent, så euforisk. Det er nesten ikke til å tro. 

Isak kjenner det igjen nå, alt er så familiært. Den steinharde, pulserende pikken. Varmen som brer seg i hånden. Pusten som både er ujevn, tung og rask. Ryggen som buer seg og hodet som kastes bakover. Det er ikke lenge igjen nå og det sitrer i kroppen av tanken på at det er  _ han _ som får Even til å komme. Pulsen er så høy og hjerte banker så fort at han at han lurer på om brystkassa kommer til å revne. 

Han må bare se, klarer rett og slett ikke la være, stirrer intenst på Even mens hånda beveger seg raskere og raskere. Brått rykker det til i hele kroppen, det våte og klissete kommer i små sprut, lander på hånda hans og på magen til Even. Først når Even synker ned i senga, merker han at han har holdt pusten det siste minuttet.

Den slappe pikken glir ut av hånda og Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre. Hånda er klissete og våt, men får seg ikke til å reise seg, finne seg noe å vaske seg med, blir bare liggende, nesten like utmattet som Even. 

Even sier ikke noe, bare ligger og puster tungt. Isak blir brått usikker på om det var bra nok det han gjorde. Han tør ikke spørre, ligger bare å tenker på den klissete hånda mens han venter på at Even skal si noe. Det føles som en liten evighet, ligge der og vente på dommen som om han er med på Norske Talenter eller noe. Men det tar ikke mer enn ti sekunder, femten maks.

“Fy fader, så deilig.”

“Ja?”

“Ja, det var fantastisk.”

“Sikker?”

“Helt, helt sikker,” forsikrer Even og kysser Isak på munnen. “Bedre enn noe annet.”

“Åååh.” Isak kjenner kinnene farges mørke og kan ikke la være å smile. “Det synes jeg og,” hvisker han og graver ansiktet inn i Evens halsgropen. Eller  _ hans _ som den er nå.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. Da er det klart med et nytt kapittel, litt "før tida" til og med. Sånn går det når man har tid til å skrive på jobb :p 
> 
> Nå er det lørdag i Isaks univers og Isak våkner opp med Even ved sin side. Det er jo bra, for reisen til Isak er jo ikke avluttet ennå selv om han har hatt sex for første gang og har Even og Isak har funnet tilbake til hverandre. Det er nye hindre som skal forseres, ting som skal ut i det åpne. Men vi kan jo håpe at Isak kanskje får én dag som bare er fin og bekymringsfri.... 
> 
> Håper dere henger med på reisen videre <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkomment <3 Det hjelper meg med skrivinga og driver meg fremover <3  
> God helg folkens! :-)

Lufta i rommet er tett, mye tettere enn vanlig. Men det er jo ikke så rart, han er jo ikke alene. Det er to munner som puster her og den ene ligger ved siden av han med hode begravd i puta og et bein fletta med hans.

Isak trekker beinet langsomt mot seg, vil ikke vekke Even. Klokka er tross alt ikke åtte ennå, det er egentlig alt for tidlig å stå opp. Men han må bare åpne vinduet litt, få litt frisk luft inn. Han lister seg bort til vinduet, setter det på gløtt og lister seg tilbake. Kryper under dyna igjen, legger seg på siden og stirrer på Even.

Han ligger og kjenner etter, prøver å kjenne om han føler seg annerledes i dag, dagen etter han og Even hadde sex for første gang. Dagen etter de fikk hverandre til å komme. Og ja, han kjenner seg litt annerledes. Han kan ikke nekte for det. Kroppen og hodet er riktignok fremdeles fylt med redsel for alt som han holder hemmelig for både venner og familie, men han kjenner seg faktisk litt lettere. Og uendelig mye gladere.

For Even er her sammen med han og han er ganske så sikker på at han vil være der for han om han trenger det, med ord eller sånne fantastiske Even-klemmer. Even har mye av begge deler, både klokskap og kjærlighet. Og han er helt sikker på at han kommer til å trenge det.

Plutselig piper det i telefonen og han skvetter til, hadde liksom ikke regnet med at noen skulle kontakte han så tidlig en lørdag morgen.

 

 **Mamma (07.59):** Hør på og jeg vil fortelle deg om hvordan Paradis er og hvordan de hellige og trofaste skal forbli der uten ende.

 **Mamma (07.59):** Paradis er et sted hvor Gud oppbevarer sine gleder.

 

Isak ser på meldingen, så på Even som sover som en engel ved siden av han, så tilbake på meldingene. Sukker tungt og kjenner det velkjente stikket i brystet. Det må jo så klart være moren og hun må jo så klart ødelegge det fine øyeblikket han hadde.  

Han scroller oppover, ser på alle gangene moren har skrevet til han. Det har blitt mange meldinger de siste to månedene, ikke en har han svart på, for hva skal han egentlig svare på disse religiøse meldingene?

Akkurat nå får han plutselig lyst å skrive noe tilbake, skrive med store bokstaver at han har funnet sitt Paradis og at det er her på jorden sammen med Even. For det er sant, hans Paradis fant han i går, i denne sengen, sammen med Even. Det var ingen Gud, ingen Jesus eller evangelister der. Det var de to i tosomhet. Even og Isak. Isak og Even.

Og det var jævlig deilig.  

Før han får bestemt seg, om han faktisk skal ta motet til seg og svare moren eller ikke, tikker det inn nye meldinger.

 

 **Mamma (08.02):** jeg håper du er glad Isak selv uten Gud og Paradis.

 **Mamma (08.02):** jeg er ikke det, men kanskje du er det?

 

Han stirrer på meldingene, skjønner ikke helt at de kommer fra moren. De er så annerledes enn alle de andre meldingene hun pleier å sende. Tonen er ikke så befalende og bedende, men nesten litt vennlig. Har mormor snakket med henne, fortalt henne hva han synes om alle de meldingene han får og hva det gjør med han? Har hun fortalt moren at ikke alle tror som henne og det må være greit?

Har moren endelig tatt hintet, skjønt greia og kommet fram til at det er greit at ikke alle tror som henne? Det virker rart og tvilen i han vokser, kan liksom ikke tillate seg å tro at det er sant, redd for å bli skuffa. Det er tross alt bedre å bli glad i etterkant enn å bli glad nå og møte den enorme skuffelsen det vil være å ta feil.  

Han leker med tanken på å fortelle moren at han har en greie med Even. Men tanken forsvinner nesten like fort som den kommer. Det går ikke, han klarer ikke slippe denne bomben på henne, ikke ennå. Må vente litt. Men om han ikke klarer å fortelle henne at han er homofil akkurat nå, så kan han i det minste fortelle henne at han er glad. Sånn skikkelig glad. Det skal han klare. Og om det skulle vise seg at hun ikke er så forståelsesfull likevel, så vil hun forhåpentligvis bli glad for det. For hun må jo synes det er fint at han er glad, i hvert fall nå som hun ikke vet grunnen til at han er det.

 

 **Isak (08.04):** Jeg er glad mamma. Akkurat nå er jeg sånn innmari glad liksom.

 

Telefonen brenner i hendene hans, hjertet slår ekstra fort. Tenk at det å sende en liten melding til sin egen mamma om at han er glad skal være så vanskelig og medføre et sånt fryktelig hjertebank. Han stirrer intenst på skjermen, venter på at meldingsikonet, den lille konvolutten, skal vise seg. Hvert sekunder føles som et minutt.

_Tikk takk. Tikk takk._

Og der kommer meldingen. Han puster skarpt ut, skjønner han har holdt pusten helt siden han trykket på send-knappen.  

 

 **Mamma (08.06):** Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan du kan være glad uten Gud og Paradis.

 **Mamma (08.07):** Men jeg er glad du er glad.

 

Mamma skjønner han ikke. Nei, han skjønner ikke henne heller. Så da er de like langt. Men hun sier hun er glad han er glad. Det er da noe. Han vil så gjerne tro at det er sant, vil så gjerne smile sånn skikkelig, men tvilen ligger der og vaker, tillater ikke smilet å bli for stort.  

Idet han snur seg, ser Even sakte våkne opp, strekke armen mot han og kjærtegne han på magen, ja da er det umulig å ikke smile. Da blir det et sånn smil som nesten går fra øre til øre. For hvordan kan han la være når Even ser helt fantastisk ut, selv med bustete hode og morgentrøtte øyne?

“God morgen.”

“God morgen.”

Isak slenger telefonen fra seg, dytter tankene om moren langt vet, nå vil han bare tilbake til den deilige følelsen som hadde festet seg i brystkassa da han våknet.

“Vært våken lenge?”

“Nei, ikke så veldig. Satt opp vinduet og skulle liksom prøve å sove igjen, men så fikk jeg noen meldinger av mamma. Da ble det ikke så lett å sovne igjen,” sukker han, klarer visst ikke å dytte tankene vekk likevel.

“Vanskelige meldinger?” spør Even og stryker han på kinnet.

“Både og,” sier han og forteller han hva hun skrev.

“Hun er glad du er glad da, det er da noe,” sier Even ettertenksomt.

“Joa, men hun vet jo ikke noe. Lettere å være glad da. Jeg er sikker på at hun ikke vil like det at jeg liker gutter,” sukker Isak.

“Men det vet du ikke før du har fortalt henne.”

“Nei, du har jo rett i det, jeg bare føler det på meg liksom.”

“Hva med pappa da? Hadde det gått greit å fortelle han?”

“Pappa? Tror ikke han hadde hatt noe imot det.”

“Det er fint da, er det ikke?”

“Joda, det er det.”

Han biter seg i tunga, har egentlig hundre negative ting han kunne si om faren. Men han har ikke lyst, blir bare så i sykt dårlig humør av det. Og akkurat nå har han ikke lyst å bli i dårlig humør. Ikke når Even ligger ved siden av han og er så fin. Da passer det ganske dårlig faktisk.  

Han ville jo egentlig ikke snakke om dette, om det som er vanskelig, vil heller finne tilbake til godfølelsen han hadde da han våknet. Men det er jo litt fint å snakke og da, for Even er så smart og har så mye bra å si. Og skal han først snakke med noen om dette, så vil han veldig gjerne at det er Even.

“Men det endrer jo ikke på noe da. Jeg er jo den jeg er uavhengig av hva mamma og mormor måtte mene om det. Får liksom ikke endret på det,” sier han tankefull.  

“Nei, er liksom ikke noe kur mot det, selv om det sikkert er noen som tror det.” Even himler med øynene. “Om du kunne velge, ville du endret på det? Ville du heller vært hetero-” spør Even.

“Nei.”

Svaret kommer kontant, han er helt sikker. Det har jo så klart vært mange ganger han har vært sur og sint på at akkurat han ble homofil, han som har en religiøs mor. En liten periode fornektet han hele greia til med, uten at det nyttet noe spesielt. Men akkurat nå så ville han ikke endret på noen ting, selv om det er aldri så vanskelig. For da hadde han jo gått glipp av Even.

“Ikke? Selv om du hadde sluppet alt det vanskelige?” Even stopper midt i en håndbevegelse, høres nesten litt overraska ut.

“Men da hadde jeg jo ikke ligget her sammen med,” smiler Isak.

“Ååå baby. Kom her.” Even legger seg på ryggen strekker ut armen, inviterer Isak inn i armkroken hans. Og Isak er ikke sen å be, i hvert fall ikke når Even kaller han baby. Han åler seg bort til Even, lar han pakke inn han i varm og myk hud. “Jeg hadde seriøst hatt et problem om du ikke likte gutter ass.”

“Jeg og.”

Isak strekker på halsen, inviterer Even i et kyss. Vil bare glemme alt det vanskelige. Og hva er vel bedre da enn å kysse liksom? Et kyss blir til to, blir til åtte og før de vet ordet av det har de ligget og kysset i en halvtime minst. De har laget seg en ugjennomtrengbar boble, der hverken meldingslyder, vinden utenfor soveromsvinduet eller banking på dører høres. Alle lyder stenges ute, ja alt utenom Eskilds enerverende stemme. _Baby bean! Morgenstund har gull i munn._ Plutselig er stemmen for nær, alt for nær. Så nær at han ikke kan være andre steder enn - fuck - inne på rommet hans.

Han stopper midt i kysset, trekker leppene unna Even’s, ser forsiktig mot døra før han graver ansiktet sitt inn i halsgropa til Even. Lydløst banner han inn i huden til Even, ønsker han hadde husket å låse den i går kveld. Men når han tenker etter, så er det overhodet ikke så rart at han ikke husket det. Gårsdagen var mildt sagt nervepirrende. Han har vel aldri vært så nervøs noen gang.

“Eskild!”

“Oi. Morgenstund har virkelig gull i munn ser jeg,” sier Eskild, blunker og retter litt på den blå silkekimonoen.

“Eh, hei,” sier Even lavmælt samtidig som han stryker Isak beroligende på ryggen under dyna.

“Jeg skulle bare sjekke at alt var bra med baby bean. Må passe på han vettu siden han bor her og ikke hjemme hos foreldrene sine. Han er jo så ung,” forklarer Eskild.

“Eh, alt er nok bra,” sier Even og smiler litt forsiktig.

“Ja, alt er bra.” Isak løfter opp hånda fra dyna, viser fram en tommel. “Tipp topp tommel opp. Du kan gå nå.”

Isak mumler forlegent inn i halsgropa til Even, kjenner han er alt for varm i ansiktet til å snu seg og se på Eskild igjen. Den tommelen får duge. Eskild vet jo at de har en greie, så han er ikke redd nå som Eskild ser de sånn her. Det er bare litt rart på en måte. For ingen har sett han kysse en gutt, ikke før nå. Og han trenger visst litt tid til å venne seg til akkurat det.

“Sorry, ikke meninga å forstyrre deg og han hunken din. Jeg skal gå nå, nå vet jeg jo at alt er bra. Veldig bra ser det ut som.”Eskild tar en piruett på gulvet før han tar i døra. Så stopper han opp og snur seg, ser på Even igjen. “Hyggelig å hilse på deg igjen. Fint om du kommer ofte. Jeg liker Isak mye bedre når han ikke er så sur og gretten og det er tydelig at du kan hjelpe.”

“Eh- okei.”

Han er glad i Eskild, han er virkelig det. Men noen ganger, sånn som nå, ja da skulle han ønske at at ikke eksisterte eller i hvert fall holdt seg langt unna rommet hans. Det skulle vel ikke være nødvendig å skrive sånn lapp som 12 år gamle unger skriver på døra si: _adgang forbudt._

“Sorry ass, “

“Han Eskild er litt-”

“Invaderende. Litt blottet for grenser og sånn noen ganger.”

“Ja,” ler Even.

“Sorry, jeg skulle ha låst døra. Jeg bare glemte det i går.”

“Det går fint. Han er jo fin og da. Passer på deg liksom.”

“Joda, Eskild er fin han.”

De blir liggende i senga, kose og prate om hverandre. Isak vil vite mer om Even, spør han hundre ulike spørsmål og Even er grei, han svarer så godt han kan på alt han lurer på. Forteller litt om oppveksten, hvordan han kom ut til foreldre og venner, hva han vil bli når han blir stor, hva han liker å spise og hva han absolutt hater.

Det er så fint, ligge sånn og lære mer om Even, og han blir mer og mer forelska jo mer Even forteller. Litt rart egentlig, for han trodde ikke det var mulig. Var sikker på han hadde nådd toppen skalaen, men har visst ikke det. Eller så har han sprengt den. Ja, kanskje det er sånn det er?

Klokka nærmer seg halv ti, det rumler i magen og de bør vel stå opp og spise frokost. Han vil egentlig ikke stå opp, vil bare ligge her i den bobla de har skapt sammen. For etter de har stått opp, da kommer liksom dagen i gang og de må ta stilling til ting. Om Even skal dra hjem eller om han skal henge med Isak for eksempel.

Han biter seg i leppa, har så lyst å spørre om de skal finne på noe i dag, men vet liksom ikke om det er innafor. Om de liksom kan henge sammen hele tiden. Even har jo et liv utenom han, venner han sikkert vil henge med. Han tar en sjanse, føler det er umulig å la være. Vil så gjerne være sammen med Even, finne på noe gøy. eller bare ligge sånn her hele dagen, kysse, kjærtegne og prate om alt og ingenting. Og kanskje ha sex igjen.

“Du, Even?”

“Ja?”

“Nei, altså, jeg bare lurte på om du hadde lyst å finne på noe i dag liksom?”

“Veldig gjerne, men jeg må dessverre være med på en sånn kjip familiegreie i dag,” sukker Even.

“Åja.” Isak kjenner skuffelsen bre seg, legger seg som et slør rundt han. Skal han virkelig ikke få henge med Even i dag?

“Sorry. Mamma tvinger meg med til Larvik. Skal besøke onkel Eivind som har bursdag, hun insisterte til og med å sove over. Det er så lenge siden jeg har sett han så da mener hun jeg _må_ være med. Jeg mistenker hun ikke vil jeg skal være igjen i Oslo alene. Hun var liksom litt bekymret for meg i starten på uka,” sukker han på nytt.

“Det er jo bra hun bryr seg da, er det ikke?” sier Isak.

“Joa, men det kan bli litt mye noen ganger.”

De blir værende i senga så lenge som tiden tillater det, egentlig litt lenger også. For plutselig må de skynde seg opp og Even må rase gjennom dusjen. Han sier nei til frokost, det tar for lang tid, vil heller bruke de ekstra minuttene inne på rommet til Isak og kline. Isak protesterer ikke, bare nikker ivrig og presser leppene deres sammen. Ikke fullt så beskjeden i dag, putter han en hånd i baklomma på Even’s sorte jeans. Even responderer med et lite stønn. To minutter blir til tre og tre blir til fem. Det må en telefon fra moren til Even før de klare å løsrive seg.

Motvillig sier de hadet til hverandre, det er klart at ingen egentlig vil at Even skal dra. I et øyeblikk av galskap, vurderer Isak om han bare skal låse døra og kaste nøkkelen ut av vinduet slik at Even ikke kommer ut. Men han gjør det ikke. Bli bura inne for frihetsberøvelse liksom? Det ville vært drøyt, alt for drøyt. Selv for en hodestups forelska gutt på snart sytten.

 

.

 

Han husker da Jonas hadde blitt sammen med Eva. Jonas hadde brukt mye tid på Eva, vært hos henne masse og sovet over. Det virket som Jonas ikke tenkte på annet enn Eva de første ukene de var sammen. Isak hadde himlet med øynene, sagt det var teit og ertet han fordi han svevde på en sånn rosa sky. Nå skjønner han hvordan Jonas hadde det, for han har det akkurat likt selv. Hodet er fylt opp av Even og det er nesten umulig å tenke på noe annet. Det er et konstant savn etter å være nær han, kysse på han og begrave ansiktet i halsgropa hans.

Tanken på at de ikke skal se hverandre før i morgen er nesten ikke til å holde ut. Men det må gå, for Even skal i familieselskap i Larvik og det kommer han jo ikke unna.

Isak ligger i senga, kikker i taket, kjenner på dagen som har alt for mange timer han må slå i hjel til han ser Even igjen i morgen. For det føles sånn akkurat nå, at disse timene til de møtes igjen, bare er en form for fyllmasse for at søndagen skal komme liksom.

Han sukker, lurer på om det er sånn det skal bli fremover. Skal all tid han ikke er sammen med Even bare være fyllmasse til de treffes igjen? Hvis det er sånn det skal bli, kommer dette til å bli veldig slitsomt. Da er det nesten så han ønsker han ikke var forelska. Men bare nesten.

Nei, han må gjøre noe, kan ikke bare ligge i senga og stirre i taket. Da vil jo hvert minutt føles som en time. Da vil det jo aldri bli søndag. Resolutt tar han tak i telefonen, tenker han får tekste Jonas og høre om de skal finne på noe gøy eller i det minste møtes og prate. I det han åpner chatten kommer det inn meldinger fra gutta i gruppechatten.

 

 **Mahdi (11.37):** er det noe fest noe sted i kveld?

 **Magnus (11.37):** ja, vet noen om noe?

 **Jonas (11.37):** aner ikke.

 **Jonas (11.37):** skal henge med Eva i kveld.

 **Mahdi (11.38):** Issy, er du med?

 **Isak (11.38):** tror jeg blir hjemme og chiller.

 **Magnus (11.39):** ikke vær så kjip a, blime.

 **Isak (11.39):** orker ikke, ble nok i går.

 **Mahdi (11.39):** pingle :p

 **Isak (11.39):** dust.

 **Magnus (11.40):** ble det noe hooking i går eller? Jeg hørte danse-chicksa var der.

 

Isak ser spørsmålet fra Magnus, kjenner smilet brer seg og kinnene farges røde. Han skulle bare visst hva som skjedde i går. Han blir helt varm i kroppen bare å tenke på det, sånn helt nede i tærne og opp i hodet. Det var så sinnsykt deilig, mye bedre enn han kunne forestille seg det ville bli.

Han får så lyst å si ja, endelig kunne si til Magnus at ja, han hooka i går. Og ikke bare hooka, han hadde til og med sex. Deilig sex med verdens deiligste og kjekkeste gutt som lot han komme med den store, fine hånden sin rundt pikken hans. Men han kan jo ikke det, det går bare ikke. Ikke nå, ikke ennå.

 **Isak (11.41):** neiass

 **Mahdi (11.41):** oooh. Dancechicksa  <3 De er jo dritfine! Prøvde du deg på noen av de eller?

 **Isak (11.41):** eh.. nei.

 **Magnus (11.41):** ja, fy fader. de er digg ass.

 **Mahdi (11.41):** du var jo midt i paradis, mann, og så prøvde du deg ikke. Hva skjer med deg a?

 **Isak (11.42):** var ikke interessert

 **Magnus (11.42):** han er blitt sånn der aseksuell. lol.

 **Isak (11.42):** ville i så fall vært bedre enn å være sånn seksuell frustrert som du er. hehehe.

 **Mahdi (11.42):** hahaha. burn!

 **Magnus (11.42):** dust.

 **Mahdi (11.42):** men vi finner en fest a Mags.

 **Magnus (11.42):** yas!  

 

Han legger fra seg telefonen, orker ikke snakke mer med Magnus og Mahdi. Glemmer helt at han skulle prate med Jonas. Kjenner frustrasjonen komme, gjemmer hodet ned i puta. Han vet det verken er Magnus eller Mahdi sin feil og det er jo egentlig ikke de han blir frustrert på. Det er hele situasjonen. Han kan jo nesten ikke ha en normal samtale med gutta uten at ting blir vanskelig.

Noe må gjøres, vet han må snakke med de. Men det går ikke, ikke nå, ikke ennå. For hvis han forteller noe til de nå, så tar det ikke lang tid før alle vet. Det vil jo være urimelig å be de holde på en sånn hemmelighet. Og om han ber de om det, så kommer det sikkert et tidspunkt der Magnus forsnakker seg. Ikke et vondt ord om han, men han har dessverre en tendens til å snakke før han tenker. Sånn er det bare.

Det plinger i telefonen igjen, han blir irritert, tenker det sikkert er en av gutta igjen. Har mest lyst å bare ignorere telefonen. Men så kommer han på, han skulle jo tekste Jonas. Så da får han sjekke den meldinga likevel da.

 

 **Jonas (11.46):** ay!

 **Isak: (11.46):** halla :-)

 **Jonas (11.46):** er du med Even eller?

 **Isak: (11.46):** han har dratt. Familiebursdag i Larvik i dag :(

 **Jonas (11.46):** lyst å henge? skal ikke treffe Eva før i 18 tida.

 **Isak: (11.46):** jas! hadde tenkt å spørre deg.

 **Isak: (11.46):** hvor vil du møtes?

 **Jonas (11.46):** samma for meg.

 **Isak: (11.46):** komme hit? vil gjerne prate litt.

 **Jonas (11.46):** ait. gi meg en halvtime a.

 **Isak: (11.46):** k. 

**Isak: (11.46):** kan du kjøpe med noe digg? Sugen på smågodt eller chips.

 **Jonas (11.46):** seff.

 **Isak: (11.46):** cool.

 

.

 

Førti minutter senere står Jonas i døråpningen med en stor pose med smågodt i hånda. Det har tydeligvis regna ute for håret er vått og krøllene nedtonet.

“Halla”

“Hei. Digg at du kunne komme ass. Holder på å bli spør her.”

Eh, det siste var ikke ment til Jonas, det var egentlig bare en tanke han hadde tenkt å holde for seg selv. Greit, de er bestevenner, de snakker om alt, men han trenger jo ikke fortelle Jonas _alt_ om hvor håpløs forelska han er.

“Så hva skjer da?”

“Ikke noe, I guess.”

“Jeg antar du er i et sånn love-sick-Even-har-dratt-og-jeg-savner-han-sjukt-mye-allerede-humør?” ler Jonas.

Isak ser på han, biter seg selv på innsiden av leppa, lurer på om det er så opplagt? Ser han det bare på han liksom? Om det er tilfelle, ja da vil det være vanskelig å gå på skolen på mandag. Alle vil jo lure på hvorfor han har akkurat det blikket. Han som ikke har kjæreste? Eller har han nå det?

“Ja,” sukker han, vet det ikke er noen vits å nekte, han er transparent som et nypusset vindu. Jonas ser rett igjennom han. Dessuten, Jonas har jo vært der selv. Han vet jo hvordan det er å være sånn hodestups forelska. Han husker det nå.

“Men du ser han i kveld eller?”

“Nei,” Isak rister på hodet. “Han skal overnatte i Larvik hos onkelen sin.” Stemmen til Isak lar det ikke være rom for å misforstå, det er ikke noe tvil om hva han synes om akkurat det.

“Så kjipt da.”

“Ja” sukker Isak. “Klarer jo faen ikke tenke på noe annet enn Even,” sier han med blanding av frustrasjon og oppgitthet. Jonas ser på han, rister lett på hodet og ler.

“You’ve caught the love bug my friend.”

“Det er ikke noe le av ass,” klager Isak og gir han et olmt blikk.

“Skal ikke le, vet det ikke er morsomt. Men det er fint da. At det har skjedd liksom. Jeg er i hvert fall veldig glad.”

“Takk. Det er veldig fint, sånn innmari fint.”

Innmari fint? Joa, det er det, men det dekker ikke halvparten av hva han føler nå. Han er ikke sikker på om han har superlativer sterke nok til å beskrive den følelsen som har festet seg i hjerte og tatt over deler av plassen til bekymringene og redselen.

De har lagt seg i senga, Jonas sitter i den ene enden med ryggen til tv’n og Isak sitter i den andre enden med et par puter bak seg. Posen med smågodt ligger mellom de. Jonas ser spørrende på han, det virker som han har noe han vil si, men ikke helt vet om han kan eller tør.

“Forresten, uhm- hvordan gikk det i går da? Om jeg kan spørre liksom? Hvis det ikke blir for kleint?”

“Eh-”

Isak ser bort på Jonas et øyeblikk, tar så en oransje krokodille og stapper i munn, kjenner kinnene begynne å skifte farge. Fra sånn lett rosa til dypt rød i løpet av sekunder. Han har ikke snakket så mye om sånt med Jonas før, ikke sånn intimt bare de to. Den gang han skrøt på seg å ha ligget med Sarah, sa han det mens alle gutta hørte det, sånn at han slapp å juge flere ganger. Det hadde vært lettere sånn. Og når Jonas hadde spurt om det på tomannshånd etterpå, hadde han sagt det var godt og så skiftet samtaleemne. Og det var det.

Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si, hva han kan fortelle og hva han bør utelate. Det er helt uaktuelt å fortelle om akkurat hva de gjorde, i hvert fall sånn i detalj, for det vil være for flaut. Fortelle Jonas at han kom alt for raskt? Herregud, nei. Det er i hvertfall en detalj han ikke under noen omstendigheter skal fortelle noen om.

“Det gikk bra.”

“Det var jo det jeg sa. Men så fint da.”

“Egentlig-” Isak svelger en gang. “-så var det helt fantastisk.”

Ja, så sa han det likevel, det han hadde tenkt å holde for seg selv. Hvor digg det hadde vært. For det hadde vært bedre enn noe annet han hadde gjort i de snart sytten årene han har levd. Ikke det at han har gjort så fryktelig mye spennende, men noe har det da vært. Kjørt Speedmonster på Tusenfryd for eksempel. Stupt fra timeteren på Frognerbadet. Vært på epleslang med Jonas da han var åtte. Og ingenting kan måle seg.

“Ja, det er digg, ikke sant?” Jonas hever øyenbrynene, smiler bredt.

“Mmm.” Isak bare nikker gjentagende, ryker på en whiplash om han ikke stilner hodet snart. “Magnus hadde tatt helt av om han hadde visst det da,” sier Isak ettertenksomt, kommer plutselig til å tenke på Magnus igjen.

“Ja, herregud. Han hadde gått helt bananas. Blitt sånn overbegeistret,” ler Jonas.

“Og så hadde alle de kleine spørsmålene kommet,” sier Isak og himler med øynene.

“Han hadde sikkert spurt om hvem av dere som var mannen og hvem som var dama.”

De ler begge to, men det ebber raskt ut i en stillhet. Isak faller bakover, treffer puta med et lite dunk. Løfter så hodet litt, ser bort på Jonas, lurer på hva han tenker. Det virker som han har tenkt å si noe, men ikke helt vet hvordan han skal si det. Og han er ganske så sikker på hva han skal spørre om også.

“Uhm- har du tenkt noe mer på å fortelle gutta eller?”

“Eh- nei, egentlig ikke.”

“Skal ikke presse deg eller noe. Du forteller når du er klar liksom. Men jeg tror ikke de bryr seg så veldig. Mags vil vel bare bli glad du endelig hooker med noen liksom. Og litt lei seg fordi han ikke gjør det.“ Jonas kveler latteren som er på vei ut, dette er for seriøst til at man kan le.

“Nei, du har vel rett, men-”

“Ja, og om de skulle ha noe imot det, så får vi finne oss noen nye venner,” avbryter han.

“Hæ? Nye venner?” Isak setter seg opp, ser på Jonas med store øyne.

“Ja. Kan jo ikke henge med folk hvis de skal være idioter liksom,” sier han og stapper sur fot i munnen.

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Det der er det fineste du har sagt på lenge. Hadde det ikke blitt så kleint, skulle jeg ha gitt deg en stor klem.”

“Off nei, ikke klem.”

“Jeg vet, ta heller denne.” Isak kaster et rødt gummihjerte dekket med sukker mot Jonas. “Sånn, da vet du hva det der betydde for meg.”

“Takk.”

“Men jeg skal fortelle da, bare ikke helt ennå. Vil liksom snakke med mamma og mormor først tror jeg. Eller jeg vet ikke helt.”

“Mmm. Skjønner.”

“Skal besøke mormor i morgen. Invitert på middag. Kanskje jeg snakker med henne da. Om jeg ikke feiger ut. Det er en reell fare for at jeg gjør det ass,” sukker han.

“Ser den. Det er sikkert ikke lett.”

“Det er ikke det. Men du, skal vi se den siste episoden av Narcos eller?”  


Isak har ikke så lyst å prate om sånne kjipe, seriøse ting nå. Det har vært nok av det i dag allerede. Det er jo aldri en dag uten virker det som, og det er slitsomt. Veldig slitsom. Jonas er grei som alltid, presser ikke på, tvinger ikke gjennom en samtale. Han ser gjerne siste episode av Narcos.

“Gjerne.”

Det går fort å koble opp laptopen til tv’n. Isak tror han kunne ha gjort det i blinde, har gjort det hundrevis av ganger. De setter seg opp i senga, lener ryggen mot veggen og legger posen med smågodt mellom dem.

Han må legge alle de kjipe tankene vekk, stue de vekk et mørkt sted inne i hodet hans det ikke er så lett å komme til. Men han skal klare det, bare Narcos får begynt. Verre blir det å prøve å la være å tenke på Even, det kan vise seg å bli umulig. Litt irritert, ikke på Even akkurat, kanskje mest på han selv, sender han en liten melding til Even.

 

 **Isak (13.06):** skal se Narcos med Jonas og klarer ikke konse, tenker jo bare på deg. alt er din feil.

 **Even (13.06):** snakk for deg selv!

 **Isak (13.06):** <3

 **Even (13.06):** <3

 

Det blir så klart umulig, han greier ikke å konsentrere seg. Får ikke med seg en dritt av hva som skjer med Javier Peña og de der narkokartellene i Colombia. Alle tankene kretser rundt Even. Det er spesielt en tanke som dukker opp sånn cirka hvert tredje minutt, det er umulig å skyve den unna.

Spørsmålet har sitti på tunga i over en halvtime nå. Helt ytterst på tunga, dingla med beina uten å tørre å ta steget helt ut. Det er jo ganske teit spørsmål, men han trenger seriøst litt hjelp. Og hvem ellers enn Jonas skal han liksom spørre, han har jo ingen. Bortsett fra Eskild da, han kunne jo kanskje ha snakka med han. Men han føler at akkurat dette er det enklere å prate med Jonas om.

“Du Jonas, kan jeg spørre deg om noe?”

“Seff!”

“Det er kanskje litt teit spørsmål.”

“Neida, kom igjen.”

“Når du og Eva datet, når ble dere kjærester liksom?”

“Når vi ble kjærester?”

“Ja- Var dere på mange dater og sånn?”

“Jeg husker ikke helt hvor mange jeg, det var da noen. Vi hang vel sammen en måneds tid før ting ble offisielt.”

“Okei.”

“Hva er det du tenker på egentlig?”

“Nei, altså-”

“Tenker du på Even og deg?”

“Ja.”

“Du har liksom lyst at dere skal bli kjærester?” Jonas hever øyenbrynene.

“Eh- uhm- ja.”

Han rødmer, sånn skikkelig. Blir rød som en overmoden tomat i løpet av et hundredels sekund. Herregud så kleint, skulle brått ønske han ikke hadde spurt Jonas. Men det er ingen vits å angre, får liksom ikke tatt spørsmålet tilbake. Så da kan han like så godt fortsette.

“Jeg kan liksom ikke se for meg å holde på med noen andre.”

“Og du tror han føler det samme?”

Isak må tenke etter, føler Even det sammen? Han tror det. De hadde jo sex i går og han ropte jo ut navnet hans en del ganger sånn når han var på vei til å komme. Så han vil jo tro at han føler det samme, men hva vet han egentlig? Han har jo aldri hatt sex før, kanskje det bare er en sånn ting som gjør når man er ved klimaks? Kanskje han hadde gjort det om det hadde vært en tilfeldig fyr også.

“Jeg tror det. Det virka i hvert fall sånn i går.”

“Så spør han da vel?”

“Spørre? Sånn straight up? Even vil du være kjæresten min liksom?”

“Ja.”

“Off.”

“Det er jo eneste måten å få svar på det.”

“Ja, men er ikke det litt kleint da? Føles litt som sånn man gjorde på barneskolen.”

“Men er det ikke enklere når man er direkte da, slipper å gå rundt grøten og lure liksom.”

“Joa, du har jo rett på en måte, men-”

“Det føles litt skummelt?”

“Ja. Hva om han han ikke vil?”

“Du! Jeg så dere på bussen på fredag. Så ikke ut som han ikke vil ass.” Jonas dulter borti Isak.

“Nei?”

“Han så jo sånn fuckings hodestups forelska ut jo.”

“Gjorde han?”

“Ja, serr! Og du veit. Jonas knows best.”

“Jeg tenkte jeg be han med på kino i morgen.”

“Perfekt anledning til snakke med han.”

Han er jo blitt sånn sappy, gay dude. Så det er kanskje like greit, ta det helt ut liksom. Bare gi Jonas det verste av det verste sukkerspinnet nå som han allerede er i gang. Så får det bare stå sin prøve, så får heller Jonas bare stå der og be på sine knær om at den gamle Isaken må komme tilbake når han er ferdig.

“Tenkte liksom å bestille sånn sofa til oss.”

“Kjærestesofa?!” roper Jonas

“Men faen da, ikke rop sånn. Hele kollektive kan jo høre deg.”

“Sorry, sorry. Var ikke meninga,” unnskylder han seg. “Men serr? Kjæreestesofa?”

“Eh- ja.”

Isak forteller så om hele greia rundt _kinosofaen_. Om kinoen de var på, om hvor lyst han også har på å sitte i en sånn sofa i kline, i mørket vel og merke. Om at han bestemte seg for at neste gang han skulle på kino med Even så skulle de ha en sånn sofa.  

“Herregud, hvor ble det av Isak?”

“Nei- eh-” Isak ser ned i fanget. “Litt av han ble vel igjen i skapet da.”

“Herregud, du er jo blitt den sappy duden.”

Idet Jonas begynner å le, le sånn ukontrollert at krøllene rister, anger han. Gjemmer ansiktet i håndflatene sine og tenker han ikke skulle ha fortalt noe. Han har sagt for mye, spydd ut for mye kliss. Jonas må tro han er blitt helt tullete. Og han har vel det.

“Er det feil?” Han kikker så vidt bort på Jonas, før han gjemmer ansiktet igjen og svarer på sitt eget spørsmål. “Ja, det er feil. Alt for mye sånn kliss. Jeg vet, herregud-”

“Nei, nei, nei,” avbryter Jonas. “Jeg digger det, man!”

“Gjør du?”

“Ja! Det er bare litt uvant liksom. Hadde bare ikke sett for meg at den grumpy bestekompisen min skulle bli sånn her plutselig.”

“Ikke jeg heller.”

“Men serr, jeg digger det!”

“Tror du han kommer til å like det?”

“Øh? Hva er det for et spørsmål, dude? Alle liker vel å kline i mørket?”

Jonas har vel rett, nå også. Alle liker jo å kline i mørket. Et smil brer seg i ansiktet, han kjenner varmen i kinnene og kriblinger i kroppen. Det kiler i magen bare å tenke på det. Tenk om Even og han kan sitte i mørket og kline på kino i morgen. Herregud så fint det hadde vært. Han må få det til. Og han må tørre. Han må faen meg tørre!

Han tar opp telefonen, må sende en melding til Even og spørre. Best å gjøre det nå før han får kalde føtter og feiger ut.

 

 **Isak (14.00):** hei

 **Even (14.00):** hei baby ;)

 **Isak (14.00):** planer i morra kveld?

 **Even (14.00):** nei

 **Isak (14.00):** lyst å bli med på kino?

 **Even (14.00):** seff!

 **Isak (14.00):** kult.

 **Even (14.00):** hva vil du se?

 **Isak (14.00):** vet ikke helt. du da?

 **Even (14.00):** samme for meg hva vi ser egentlig, bare ikke noe sånt horror shit, klarer ikke det. men du kan velge :)

 **Isak (14.00):** okei, ikke noe horror. da ordner jeg noe.

 **Even (14.00):** husk å ikke velg noe du skal se med Jonas da ;)

 **Isak (14.00):** dust.

 **Even (14.00):** :(

 **Isak (14.00):** fineste dusten da :-*

 **Even (14.00):** :-/

 **Isak (14.00):** okei, bare fineste da. bra nå?

 **Even (14.00):** :D

 **Isak (14.00):** da har vi en date.  

 **Even (14.00):** date  <3

 **Isak (14.00):** :-*

 **Even (14.00):** :-* :-* :-* :-*

 

Jonas vet egentlig svaret, Isak sitter jo ved siden av han med hjerter i øynene og et smil så stort at det er fare for at ansiktet revner. Men han spør, sånn for å være høflig, for å få samtalen i gang igjen.

“Så, blir det kino i morgen?”

“Ja, det blir det.”

“Hva skal dere se?”

“Uhm- nei, altså- det vet jeg ikke.”

Hva skal de se? Han aner ikke, har liksom ikke tenkt så langt. Har vært mest opptatt av den sofaen for å si det sånn. Han må le litt av seg selv. Skal det være sånn fremover er det virkelig ikke håp for han.

“Vet du ikke?”

“Eh, nei. Har liksom bare tenkt på den-”

“Sofaen? Jonas hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja,” sier han rødmende. Jonas tar frem telefonen, lar fingrene fare over skjermen.

“Hvor har de sånn sofa igjen da?”

“På Ringen og Colosseum sal 1 og hovedsalen på Saga. Ja og så er det på Symra, men det er så langt unna.” Det er litt pinlig, han vet eksakt hvilke kinoer som har sånn sofa.

“Okei.” Jonas trykker litt til før han ser på Isak igjen. “Da har du to valg på 21 film. Ouija, Origin of Evil eller the Accountant,” sier han og gir han et kort resyme av begge filmene.

Ingen av de er romantisk sånn som Isak egentlig hadde planlagt. Men det går fint. For han kan ikke nekte for det, det er jo ikke hvilken film de ser som er viktigst, det er vel heller _klininga i sofaen._ Men så klart, det hadde jo vært fint om filmen ikke var helt ræva heller da. For da kan det jo hende at Even heretter insisterer på at han alltid skal velge film eller i verste fall aldri blir med på kino igjen. Og det kan bare ikke skje.

 

.

 

Det er lørdag og kveld, klokken er nesten halv ni. Jonas dro for litt over to time siden. Han ligger i senga og stirrer i taket, det har vel gått en halvtime nå siden han la seg ned. Eller kanskje bare et kvarter. Tiden er litt flytende. Er usikker på om han har blunket til og med.

Magnus og Mahdi er på fest. Jonas henger med Eva. Eskild og Noora er ikke hjemme, men opptatt på hver sin kant. Til og med Linn er ute, gudene må vite hva hun driver på med. Hun er jo nesten aldri ute. Det eneste som holder han med selskap er hundrevis av tanker. Sånn cirka fifty fifty mormor og Even.

Det er lenge siden han har kjedet seg så fælt. Det er absolutt ikke noe å finne på. Eller det er jo ikke helt sant, det er jo flere ting han kan gjøre. Spille Super Mario, se på film, se den siste episoden av Narcos på nytt for eksempel. Saken er bare den, han har null konsentrasjon.

Disse fordømte tankene lar han ikke få fred, må absolutt krangle om orkesterplass, om å få plass fremst i hjernebarken. Men han har ikke lyst å tenke nå, i hvertfall ikke på moren og mormor. Har vært nok av det i dag.

Det blir en film. Han scroller igjennom utvalget på Netflix, aner ikke hva han har lyst til å se. Lander på Inception, den har i hvertfall en hot skuespiller i hovedrollen, Leonardo DiCaprio. Ikke det at han kan konkurrere med Even på noen måte, men han er da fin og se på.

Før han starter filmen, går han på kjøkkenet, stjeler en pakke med micropopcorn av Linn. Film og popcorn hører liksom sammen.

Han er over halvveis i filmen. Plutselig piper det i telefonen. Han ruller rundt, tar resolutt telefonen, håper det er Even som sender han en melding. Smilet brer seg når han ser han fikk rett. Han gidder ikke pause filmen, den er så intrikat at hjernen går i kryss, det gjør virkelig ikke noe om han misser et par minutter av den. Han kommer ikke til å skjønne noe mer av den om han ser hvert bidige sekund.

 

 **Even (22.03):** hei, er du hjemme?

 **Isak (22.03):** hei :) ja, ligger på senga og ser på film. du da?

 **Even (22.03):** jeg sitter på toget med fettern min :)

 **Isak (22.03):** toget? hæ?

 **Even (22.03):** på vei tilbake til Oslo. Bursdagen var jo over, så jeg krangla meg til å få ta toget tilbake til Oslo i kveld.

 **Isak (22.03):** hva skal dere da?

 **Even (22.04):** Anders skal treffe noen kompiser. Jeg hadde håpet jeg kunne komme til deg.

 **Isak (22.04):** åååå! kommer du til meg?

 **Even (22.04):** om du vil?

 **Isak (22.04):** så klart!!!!!  <3

 **Isak (22.04):** når er du framme?

 **Even (22.05):** sånn cirka 23.45

 **Isak (22.05):** møter deg på Oslo S.

 **Even (22.05):** trenger ikke det da.

 **Isak (22.05):** men jeg vil jo

 **Even (22.05):** okei da  <3

 **Isak (22.06):** <3

 

Det er litt rart, men sakte med sikkert hviskes tankene og bekymringene om moren og mormoren bort. Alt som er igjen er Even. Alt han klarer å tenke på er at Even skal komme tilbake i kveld, sove over og kanskje skal de ha sex igjen. De har jo ikke avtalt noe, men han håper det skjer. Om han ikke klarer det, om han feiger ut og ikke tør spørre, håper han Even har mer guts enn han og initierer noe.

Even. Even. Even.

Even. Even. Even.

Even. Even. Even.

Det er umulig å få han ut av hodet. Så fort han prøver å tenke på noe annet, popper han opp i bevisstheten som ugress i et blomsterbed. Bortsett fra at Even er så langt unna ugress som det går an. Han er mer den fineste blomsten i bedet. Den som rager høyest, med de sterkeste fargene og den beste lukten. Gud hjelpe så klisjefylt og klissete, men det er sant da.  

Han må le av seg selv, kalle Even en blomst. Herregud, hva er det som har skjedd med han? Det der kan han ikke nevne til noen, hadde gutta fått vite det ville han ha vært ansvarlig for deres felles død. Han hadde plutselig blitt tre venner fattigere. Alle hadde tatt kvelden av latterkrampe. Selv ikke Even kan få vite det, det er for flaut. Alt for flaut. Det får bli hans hemmelighet.

Even er en blomst.

Filmen han begynte å se kan kan bare glemme å se ferdig. Det gjør ikke så mye, han husker ikke halvparten av det han har sett uansett. Han skrur av filmen, synker ned i senga, lurer på hva han skal gjøre.

Om han skal ligge og stirre mer i taket burde han plassere noe der, noe litt mer spennende enn det hvite taket. Kanskje han kan printe ut et stort bilde av Even plassere det akkurat der øynene treffer taket? Da vil det i hvert fall bli litt hyggeligere når han ligger der med tankene surrende rundt i hodet.

Han må le av tanken, skjønner han kjeder seg når han kommer opp med noe så cheesy som akkurat det. Bilde av Even i taket. Herregud. Det er like dumt som den tubwatcheren som Magnus hadde en ide om og da er det ille. Skikkelig ille. Kan ikke synke ned på hans nivå, det er helt uaktuelt.

Kanskje han bare skal la seg selv komme? Det er jo bare å trekke ned buksa og bokseren, ta litt spytt i hånda og sette i gang. Før har jo det funket helt fint, vært digg og et deilig tidsfordriv.

Nei, nå føles det bare meningsløst. Det kan jo uansett ikke måle seg hvordan det var i går, vil sikkert ikke føles like godt heller. Hans egen hånd på sin pikk. Han vil heller at Evens hånd omslutter han og får han til å komme. Kanskje til og med kaller han _baby_ mens han gjør det. Og dessuten, Even kommer jo i kveld. Så han kan jo bare vente til da og håpe på _the real deal._

Men tanken på Evens hånd på hans pikk, får det til å rykke til der nede. Det tar ikke lang tid før han har en semi pressende mot bokseren. Han prøver å ignorere den, la tankene vandre over på noe annet, men det hjelper ikke.

Han ser på klokka, har ligget i senga i en halvtime til nå, er fortsatt hard. Det er en seig jævel han har med å gjøre tydeligvis. Men det er jo ikke så rart, han klarer jo ikke slutte å tenke på Even. Fine, deilige, sexy Even.

Even.

Even.

Even.  

Okei da, han gir opp, gir etter. Får hjelpe pikken ut av denne knipa, det er jo tydelig at den absolutt ikke vil forsvinne av seg selv. Og det ville jo vært litt flaut å troppe opp på Oslo S. med en boner senere i kveld. Litt nedtur at det blir hans hånd som må gjøre jobben, men det får gå. Hvis han lukker øynene, tenker at det er Evens hånd, så blir det vel litt bedre. Ja, han får gjøre det.

Det tar ikke langt tid, utløsningen kommer så fort at han priser høyere makter, eller hva pokker som finnes der oppe, at han er alene. For hadde Even sett han nå, uff, han orker ikke tenke på det. Det hadde vært alt for pinlig. Men han fikk gjort jobben da.

Så hva skjer nå?  En time til med intens stirring i taket? Det er fortsatt flere timer til han skal møte Even på Oslo S.

Han kan jo kanskje gå seg en tur, men hvor i huleste skal han gå? Skal han bare vandre gatelangs uten mål og mening? Nei, det blir for dumt, virker jo helt meningsløst. Bare gå for å gå liksom. Da kan han likeså godt stirre i taket. Men han kunne jo gått på butikken og kjøpt noe digg da. Kanskje ikke akkurat smågodt, spiste alt for mye av det i sta, men chips eller noe.

 

.

 

Det har heldigvis sluttet å regne. Vanndammer på fortauet vitner om en regntung dag. Han nesten småløper bortover gatene, usikker på hvorfor, Even kommer jo ikke noe før selv om han er der tidlig. Men han klarer ikke gjøre noe annet, er utålmodig, vil så gjerne se Even nå.

Han er så klart fremme før Even, toget er ikke inne før om fire minutter. Så han setter seg på en benk, blant noen slitne kropper som ikke ser ut som er på vei noe sted. Det sitrer i kroppen, han klarer knapt å sitte stille. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert.

Plutselig kommer han til å tenke på fetteren til Even. Han skulle jo være med inn til Oslo. Kommer han til å treffe han og? Skal han av på Oslo S. eller går han av før? Lurer på hva Even har fortalt om han, har han sagt de har en greie eller er han bare en kompis? Han har sikkert sagt det er en kompis, han vet jo at han ikke vil at alle skal vite at han er homofil og han respekterer det. Fine, snille, omtenksomme Even.

Når han kjenner etter, så er det noe der, noe litt gjemt inne i hjertet eller der omkring. Noe som sier at han kanskje heller vil at Even skal si de har en greie. Den er litt rar, veldig ukjent og uvant den følelsen. Han aner ikke hvorfor den plutselig dukket opp nå, mens han sitter på Oslo S. og venter på Even, men den er der og den er fin.

Ikke bare hadde det vært fint å kunne stå fram, si han er homofil, si han liker gutter. Enda finere hadde det vært å kunne si at han har en greie med Even, universets kjekkeste fyr. En tro kopi av James Dean.

Før han får tenkt ferdig, før han får bestemt seg om han vil være Even’s greie eller kompis for fetteren til Even, kommer han gående, alene med en grønn sekk på ryggen. Alle takene forsvinner som dugg for solen i det øyene deres møtes og Even sprekker opp i et stort smil.

Han reiser seg, vet liksom ikke hva han skal gjøre, hvor han skal gjøre av hendene og hvor han skal feste blikket. Vel, han vet jo hva han vil innerst inne. Han vil løpe mot Even, kaste seg i armene på han og kysse han lidenskapelig til begge ikke har noe pust igjen, uten å bry seg om hvem som ser på.

“Hallå!”

“Hei.”

De ser på hverandre og smiler. Even er så sjukt fin, blir brått usikker på om beina klarer å holde han oppe. Han må ha noe å støtte seg på, men det er ikke noe der. Utenom Even da. Helt uten å tenke tar han et skritt frem og legger armen rundt halsen hans og klemmer til.

Hjertet banker taktfast under alle lagene med klær i det han drar seg ut av klemmen, skjønner ikke helt at han turte. Eller han turte jo egentlig ikke, det bare skjedde liksom. Diskre ser han rundt seg, lurer på om noen fikk det med seg. Men det ser ikke sånn ut. Ingen har stoppet opp, ingen har ropt ukvemsord eller stirret olmt på de. Det skjedde absolutt ingenting og Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile.

“Hva var det for noe?” spør Even lavmælt.

“En klem,” sier Isak, han kjenner fortsatt hjerte hamrer i dobbel takt.  

“En av de fineste klemmene jeg har fått på lenge,” smiler Even.

“Takk.”

“Skal vi gå?”

“Ja, la oss komme hjem.”

“Hatt en fin kveld?”

“Fy fader, det var bra du kom ass. Jeg har holdt på å dø!”

“Holdt på å dø?” Even hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja! Det har vært uutholdelig og jeg holdt på å dø i kveld.”

“Hvorfor det?”

“Fordi jeg kjedet meg sånn og så var det ingen der til å holde meg med selskap. Ikke en gang Linn var hjemme. Og så var du så langt borte. Fy fader, hadde ikke du sendt meg den meldinga så tror jeg at du hadde funnet meg død i senga om du hadde kommet bort til kollektivet i mårra.”

Even ser bort på Isak og begynner bare å le. Sånn ukontrollert. Hele fjeset lyser opp, smilerynkene popper opp en etter en.

“Ler du? Hører du ikke hva jeg sier, jeg holdt på å dø. Det er ikke noe å le av ass. Skikkelig dårlig gjort. Nå føler jeg meg så lite verdt,” sier Isak, gir han verdens største furteleppe og viser med tommel og pekefinger hvor lite verdsatt han føler seg. Den er nesten ikke luft mellom fingertuppene.

“Herregud, du er så dramatisk,” ler Even. “Og så søt da. Med den furteleppa får jeg så lyst til å-”

“Se meg komme?”

Ordene bare detter ut av han, de var definitivt, med sånn cirka ti tusen prosent sikkerhet, ikke ment for Even. Ikke her i hvert fall, midt blant alle folka på Oslo S. Pulsen stiger i takt med rødfargen i ansiktet, han ser på Even, ser rundt seg, lurer på om noen hørte han. Ingen fremmede snur seg eller sier noe, det virker ikke som noen fikk med seg hva han sa. Utenom Even da, han klarte jo ikke unngå å høre hva han sa.

Han prøver å prate, si noe som kan rette opp den ytterst pinlige situasjonen. Men det er umulig, tunga har slått knute på seg selv, nekter plent å rette seg ut og det er umulig å få fram et eneste ord. Herregud så flaut. Han har så lyst å slå hendene for ansiktet, synke ned i avgrunnen og bli der til Even har glemt hva han sa.

“Eh, det var ikke helt det jeg tenkte på. Men jeg vil gjerne se deg komme. Sånn skikkelig mye.”

Latteren har stilnet nå. Even ser på han, blikket er intenst, øynene har mørknet litt. Han svelger hardt og væter leppene med tunga.

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Eh, nå fikk jeg akkurat en boner,” hvisker Even i øret hans. Leppene er så vidt borti øreflippen.

“En boner?” hvisker Isak tilbake, kjenner han må bite seg hardt i leppa for ikke å stønne.

“Ja.”

“Så?”

Det er vanskelig å møte blikket til Even, han rødmer. Sånn skikkelig. Er helt sikker rød fra tærne og helt opp til hårfestet. Muligens på toppen av hodet også. Alt han klarer å tenke på er boneren til Even. Og Even naken da. I hans seng.

_Shit!_

Han vet han ikke bør gjøre det, men klarer ikke la være. Nysgjerrigheten tar overhånd. Han lager en rullende bevegelse med nakken, later som den er litt stiv. Lar blikket falle på skrittet til Even, ser plutselig konturene av Even gjennom de blå buksene. Det var ikke kødd, han er hard.

_Shit!_

“Kanskje vi bør skynde oss hjem? foreslår Even og setter opp farten.

“Sikkert lurt,” sier Isak og kjenner blodet strømme nedover mot hans egen pikk.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Først av alt, tusen takk for fine kommentarer. Blir alltid så glad når noen tar seg tid til å skrive noen ord. Nå er det søndag i Isak sitt univers. Even har sovet over. I dag skal Isak besøke mormor og spise kjøttkaker - og kanskje fortelle litt om seg selv om han våger. Krysser fingre for at han tør og at det går fint. Vi får se.... 
> 
> Det blir litt mer smut i dette kapitlet. Forsatt vanskelig å skrive og litt skummelt å poste, men jeg hiver meg ut i det og så får det gå som det går :)
> 
> Jeg tar ferie nå, så da blir det litt mindre skriving på meg (tro det eller ei, men må liksom gjøre andre ting enn bare å skrive i ferien min). Men heldigvis har jeg hatt to uker på jobb med veldig lite å gjøre, så jeg har fått skrevet en del og har 1,5 kapittel på vent, så det skal ikke gå mer enn en uke mellom hver gang jeg poster selv om ferien tar plass. Må jo sørge for at leserne mine får jevnlig oppdatering <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen. 
> 
> God helg alle sammen!

Det er litt rart, det siste Isak tenkte på før han sovnet var middagen han skal ha med mormor i dag. Even og han hadde nemlig hatt en lang, fin samtale om det å komme ut til mormor og moren mens de lå i senga og kjærtegnet hverandre. Så han var helt sikker på at tanken ville ligge fremst i pannebrasken og våkne samtidig med han, vokse i rekordfart som ugress i et blomsterbed.

Men nei, det er noe annet som har vokst seg stort og har tatt over all hjerneaktivitet. Han er i grunn glad, det er tross alt bedre enn å tenke på den middagen og den _mulige samtalen_ han skal ha med mormor i dag.

Isak ligger våken med et skikkelig morrabrød. Pikken har lagd et lite telt i bokseren og han klarer ikke få bestemt seg for hva han skal gjøre. Han har så lyst å vekke Even, spørre han om han har lyst å hjelpe han ut av denne knipa. Men er det innafor? Kan han virkelig gjøre det? _God morgen Even, har du lyst å gi meg en handjob eller kanskje suge meg?_

Klokka er ikke passert syv en gang og Even trenger å sove, han vet jo det. Han gjør det selv, har ikke akkurat sovet så mye den siste uka. Ikke i natt heller, det ble jo så sent før de endelig sovnet.

Og dessuten, det blir for flaut. Ordene komme til å sitte fast på tunga og han kommer til å se ut som en komplett idiot. Stum som en østers og rød som en overmoden tomat.

Nei, det får bare være. Han får prøve å sove litt til, kanskje pikken skjønner tegninga og trekker seg tilbake av seg selv. Men selv om han er våken, er han ikke våken nok til å tenke klart. Han snur seg rundt, kryper inntil Even, legger en arm og beinet over den varme kroppen. Pikken presser forsiktig mot låret til Even og det skal tydeligvis ikke mer til før Even begynner å bevege på seg. Da han skjønner hva han har gjort, er det for sent. Even har våknet og smiler lurt med morgentrøtte øyne mot han.

“God morgen, baby.”

“Eh- hei.”

Isak kjenner kinnene ta fyr. Vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Det er helt umulig å komme ut av denne situasjonen, trekke seg unna uten å se ut som en komplett idiot. Og han vil jo egentlig ikke heller. Blikket til Even er vel heller ikke til å ta feil av, han vil nok noe han også.

“Glad for at jeg er her?” spør han leende og hever øyenbrynene. Ansiktet hans er centimetere fra hans og morgenånden til Even treffer han midt i fjeset. Men han klarer ikke bry seg, er alt for opptatt med å tenke på den halvstive pikken som Even nå har oppdaget.

“Ja,” sier han flau og bøyer hodet, kjenner haka treffer brystbeinet.

“Du-,”

Even tar tak i haka hans, dytter hodet opp så de får øyekontakt igjen. Så lar han leppene deres møtes, de er så myke og deilige at et par stønn forlater Isak’s munn. Det rykker til i pikken, sier klart ifra at _god morgen, her er jeg og jeg trenger oppmerksomhet_.

“Vil du jeg skal-”

“Ja,” sier han lavmælt, avbryter Even uten helt å vite hva han tenker på. Men det gjør ikke noe, han kan gjøre hva han vil, bare han får han til komme sånn deilig som i går kveld.

“Trur du at jeg- eller- jeg har lyst å prøve å suge deg. Kan jeg?”

“Ja,” sier han og prøver å nikke, noe som ikke er så lett når hodet ligger godt ned i puta. “Ja!”

Det begynner umiddelbart å krible i magen. Bare synet av Even romstere under dyna, skreve over han, hjelpe han med å ta av boxeren og finne plass mellom beina hans gjør at hele kroppen tar fyr, full av forventning. Even er halvveis gjemt under dyna, den dekker deler av ryggen hans.

Plutselig kjenner han Evens lepper på innsiden av låret. Små, lette kyss treffer huden og Isak biter seg i leppa, prøver å stagge lydene som er på vei ut, vil ikke vekke de andre. Når tunga til Even glir over ballene, klarer ikke Isak å være stille. Små stønn forlater munnen hans og han kjenner han hiver litt etter pusten.

“Fy fader, så fin du er,” sier Even med hes stemme. “Jævlig fin.”

Okei, han vet jo at folk sier at å få en blowjob er fantastisk. Han husker fortsatt den gang Jonas entusiastisk fortalte han om hans første og andre og tredje. Øynene hadde sett ut som stjerner. Så ja, han vet at det vil være bra. Men at det skulle være så fantastisk som dette her, ja, det hadde han ikke regnet med.

Å se Even mellom beina hans, ta pikken i munnen som unger spiser is på en varm sommerdag, fortelle han hvor fin pikken hans er, det er noe helt spesielt. Ikke bare fordi det føles som hele kroppen er i fyr og flamme, men det er Even liksom. Verdens mest digge gutt er mellom beina hans. Kan det bli bedre? Neppe.

Musklene i magen strammer seg, det stråler ut til hver eneste eneste ytterpunkt på kroppen hans; i tærne, fingertuppene, hodet og til og med skuldrene. Det er så sinnsykt godt, vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Vel, har får jo ikke gått noe sted, er på en måte låst fast til Even. Tanken får han til å smile. Wow. Hans pikk er i Evens munn. Det blir liksom ikke hottere enn det. Ikke sola en gang kan måle seg, for dette er hottere enn 5000 grader.   

Han kikker ned på Even, ser hodet beveger seg rytmisk opp og ned. Får så lyst å være nær Even, kjenne huden hans mot hans fingre. Stryke på han, kysse han, gi noe tilbake. Han lar hendene falle på skuldrene hans, stryker huden langs armene, opp og ned, så langt som han kommer. Fingrene borer inn i huden idet Even øker farten, blir brått usikker på om det gjør vondt, om han kommer til å lage merker i overarmene til Even.

“Ev- Ev- Evi-”

Han prøver å si noe, fortelle Even hvor godt det er og hvor flink han er, men ordene drukner i små kny hver gang han skal si navnet hans. Even stopper opp et øyeblikk, ser opp på han, smiler med mørke øyne.

“Ikke- ikke stopp.” Isak kjenner kinnene brenne, prøver å ikke høres for desperat ut, men det er så vanskelig. For dette er så godt, så sinnsykt godt. “Please.”

Even tar et fastere grep om Isak, en hånd på hoften og den andre rundt roten av pikken. Starter å bevege hode i faste, rytmiske bevegelse igjen, øker intensiteten. Sender små kny ut i rommet, lar det ikke være noen tvil om hva han synes om dette.

Om han hadde et håp om å ikke vekke noen, kan han bare glemme det nå. Usammenhengende setninger, deler av ord og høylytte stønn fosser ut av han som vann ut av et sprukket vannrør. Han prøver febrilsk å stagge lydene, men det viser seg å være umulig. Han har rett og slett ingen kontroll på han selv. Klarer en gang ikke bli flau fordi ilinger som går gjennom kroppen, sammentrekningene i magen og alle fuckings sommerfugler i hele verden tropper opp på fellessamling, gjør han svimmel og ute av stand til å tenke klart.

“Aaah, Evi. Evil. Evi”

Han er der snart nå, på kanten av stupet, må skifte grep, redd for å lage kloremerker på Evens hud. Herregud så flaut det hadde vært. Skjer det kommer han vel aldri til å komme nær Even igjen. Han flytter hendene opp til hodet, drar lett i det myke, men litt seige håret. Det føles litt rart, dra i håret hans på den måten, men han klarer ikke la være. Klarer ikke la hendene ligge i ro.

Kroppen buer seg, er i helspenn nå, han har i ren refleks skjøvet pikken lengre inn i Evens munn. Even trekker seg automatisk litt tilbake, unngår så vidt å brekke seg fordi pikken kom for langt inn, kom så langt inn at han lurte på om de skulle treffe mandlene.  

Så kommer Isak, et langt stønn forlater han, små sprut maler innsiden av Evens munn. Brystet går med raske bevegelser opp og ned. Med et klask havner pikken på magen. Isak lukker øynene, hiver etter pusten. Trekker armen til seg, legger den over øynene, kjenner ekkoet av hans eget stønn ringe i ørene. Blir brått flau, lurer på om han faktisk stønnet sånn gjennom hele greia. Om ikke kinnene er røde fra før av, blir de i hvert fall farget nå.

“Var det godt, baby?”

“Godt?” sier han, synes det ikke på langt nær er dekkende nok, er egentlig litt usikker på om han har superlativer gode nok til å beskrive hvordan det var.

“Ja?”

“Det var helt fantastisk. Du kan- uhm- få gjøre det igjen liksom. Ja, eh, jeg mener ikke akkurat nå da, men en annen dag liksom.”

“Ja? Du likte det.”

“Det var superdigg, du var eh- flink. Om jeg kan kan si det sånn.” Han ler litt lett.

“Så bra, var litt nervøs for at det ikke skulle bli bra.”

“Men håper jeg ikke- eh- uhm- var for høylytt da,” mumler han, mest for seg selv. Vet ikke helt om han vil ha svaret på det spørsmålet. Men Even får så klart det med seg.

“For høylytt? Baby, lydene var noe av det jeg likte aller best.”

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker. Da vet jeg liksom om det jeg gjør er bra eller ikke.”

“Kom hit da, du er så langt borte.”

Even gjør som Isak sier, kryper oppover mot Isak. Det er ikke før han legger seg delvis oppå han, med hodet på brystkassa og kysser han lett, at Isak kjenner den harde pikken presse låret hans. Det er unektelig litt rart, det får han til å smile og det kiler i magen av å tenke på det. Tenk at Even ble så tent av å suge han. Isak Valtersen, den litt rare bio nerden.

Han ligger sånn, stryker Even på ryggen, kjenner en tanke forme seg inni hodet, noen ganske skummelt, men også veldig spennende og _hot_ om han skal være ærlig. Og det lønner seg jo å være ærlig.

_Hot. Hot. Hot._

Er det nå han skal gjengjelde det Even ga han? Er det nå han skal ta Even i sin munn og suge han? Det bygger opp seg en følelse, blanding av spenning, nervøsitet og lyst. For ja, det er skummelt, han er usikker på om han klarer det, om han vil være like flink som Even eller flink overhodet, men han har så lyst. Lyst å prøve å gjøre Even glad, sende han opp til Paradis, slik som han har vært denne helga.

“Even?”

“Mm.”

“Jeg tror- uhm- liksom at jeg vil prøve det samme.”

“Hva da?”

“Gi deg en sånn blowjob.”

“Ja?”

“Ja.”

“Du må ikke altså, bare fordi jeg gjorde det.”

“Vet det, men jeg vil prøve.”

“Okei.”

De flytter på hverandre, litt kleint, som om de skal gjøre en gymøvelse sammen. Even ligger flat ut på senga, har spredd beina litt, gjort seg klar for Isak. Isak er litt sakte i bevegelsene, ikke fordi han ikke er tent, men nervøsiteten har blomstret på bare noen sekunder.

“Kom gi meg et kyss først da,” ber Even. Isak smiler, lurer på om han skjønner at han er nervøs, at det er derfor han ber om det kysset. Kyss skal bli, det er ihvertfall noe han er god på, har mye trening i.

De linker leppene sammen, deler salvia og lar tungene møtes. Lar kysset gå fra lette berøringer, leppe mot leppe til tunger som danser intenst og insisterende. Isak kunne bli liggende sånn, kysse i en evighet, men det er som pikken til Even minner de på hvorfor Isak er der, hvorfor han han ligger oppå han. Det rykker i den, den krever oppmerksomhet, krever plass. Det er jo ikke kyssing som står på menyen, men en aldri så liten blowjob. Eller liten, det er den ikke. Den er ganske så stor faktisk, i hvert fall oppe i Isaks hode.

Han bryter kontakten med Evens lepper, åler seg litt nedover, men ikke lenger ned at han kan kjenne den litt svette huden mot han lepper og plasserer noen kyss i halsgropa og på kragebeinet. Det er fint at Even er så lang i overkroppen, det gir han tid før han kommer ned _dit_ , ned til pikken hans. Han trenger tid, litt mental forberedelse.

Nervøst åler han seg nedover, stopper opp i det han får tuppen til Even i øyesynet. Han gisper, åpner munnen litt, klarer ikke la være å stirre på den røde, pulserende pikken. Den står oppover, luter litt til venstre.

“Går det bra?”

“Eh, ja da. Det bare- altså- nei- pikken din er så fin liksom.” _Fin liksom._ Herregud, hva er det for en ting å si. Hei Even, du har en fin pikk. Ordvalget får en imaginær klask i pannebrasken.

“Ikke for å mase på deg, men kan du kanskje- nei, ta den tida du trenger, men jeg vil veldig gjerne-” Even klarer ikke få bestemt seg, skjønner om Isak trenger litt tid, men vil så gjerne kjenne pikken vokse i munnen hans.Sånn omtrent nå med en gang liksom.

“Sorry, jeg ble bare så fascinert eller noe,” sier han og hører Even le.

All informasjonen, alt han har lest om blowjobs har gjemt seg så godt at Isak knapt husker noen ting. Det var noe med en hånd rundt skaftet og i hvert fall null tenner involvert. Tror han. Magefølelsen er helt fucka opp, så han får stole på fornuften, håper den kan guide han.

Han tar et godt grep rundt skaftet, ser at tuppen lekker i det hud møter hånd. Munnen er allerede åpen, stum av beundring. Han leder hodet nedover, lar tunga sveipe over skaftet, må bare smake litt på han, kjenne Even på tunga. Det smaker salt, litt bittert, og ikke helt sånn som Isak hadde forestilt seg.

Even stønner idet Isak omslutter skaftet med tunga, berører det lett med leppene. Koordinasjonen er ikke på topp, klarer liksom ikke å gjøre noe med hånda som fortsatt holder i skaftet mens han lar munnen gli opp og ned langs hodet.

“Å fy faen, baby. Det er så deilig. Du er så jævlig deilig, vet du det?”

Plutselig så kjenner Isak fingrene til Even, de napper i krøllene bak i nakken, akkurat passe hardt. Isak beveger seg lenger ned mot skaftet, det går langsomt. Tenk om han brekker seg, vil på død og liv ikke det. Hvor teit vil ikke det være, skikkelig pinlig og sikkert veldig turn off liksom. Han stopper før han kanskje må, men det får gå. Tror han har kommet langt nok ned nå, er uansett så langt nede at munnen treffer hånda.

“Ja, sånn ja. Akkurat sånn.”

Intensiteten øker. Han kjenner det knyter seg i magen, stråler skyter fart og treffer alle mulig punkt i hele kroppen. Det er ikke noe tvil, kan skjønner godt hvorfor Even ble tent av dette.

“Baby, bay- Ahh.”

En serie stønn forlater Evens munnen. Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk, ser for seg ansiktet til Even da han kom å hånda hans i går. Munnen var formet som en stor O, neseborene åpnet seg og trakk seg sammen gjentatte ganger mens øynene flimret ukontrollert.

“Baby, nå kommer jeg snart.”

Tanken på at Even snart kommer gjør han enda mer tent, gjør han ivrig, vil øke farten enda mer. Han tar et fastere grep rundt roten, vrir huden litt ubevisst og hører Even si noe uforståelig. Ryggen til Even krummer seg, skyter litt opp fra senga, gjør at pikken presser litt på ganen.

Og så kommer han, små sprut av salt og bittert kliss lander bak på tunga, på visdomstennene og innsiden av munnhulen. Han blir usikker, vet ikke helt om han skal la pikken bli værende i munnen eller trekke den ut i det orgasmen utspiller seg, ender opp med å la den hvile på tunga til orgasmen er over. Trekker seg så langsomt ut, kjærtegner så pikken litt før den lander på magen. Den er fortsatt sensitive, selv om blodet har trekt seg tilbake, gjort den slapp.

Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk, kjenner på den salt, litt bitre smaken. I går var hånden hans klissete, i dag ligger frukten av blowjoben hans som en hinne på innsiden av munnen. Han må smile, kan liksom ikke skjønne at det har skjedd. Even kom. Inni munnen hans. Fy faen så digg.

Even sier ikke noe. Det eneste Isak hører er pusten hans, den er fortsatt ujevn, går ukontrollert opp og ned. Isak kryper forsiktig oppover, legger seg ved siden av Even, legger armen over brystkassa hans, kjærtegner den svette svette huden. Små, lette bevegelser.

“Så, var det litt godt?”

Nervøsiteten ligger på tungen sammen med ordene, blir med ut i luften. Han biter seg litt på innsiden av munnen. Spør ikke for å fiske etter komplimenter akkurat, men må bare vite, er så spent om på om det var like godt for han som han synes.Vil bare forsikre seg om at han ikke gjorde seg helt bort. Even snur seg mot Isak, smiler, lar fingrene stryke han over munnen, over de hovne leppene.  

“Litt godt? Det var helt magisk,” smiler Even.

“Ja? Synes du det?”sier han lavt, nesten hvisker.

“Ja,” sier han, smiler enda mer.

“Jeg gjorde meg ikke bort liksom?”

“Overhodet ikke, baby.”

Even strekker hodet litt fremover, eskimokysser Isak før han overøser han med små lette kyss på munnen.

“Det var dritdigg. Tenk å våkne og så få det her liksom. God morgen, her har du en morgengave.” Øynene til Even er smale, nesten bare to streker. Latteren triller lett ut av munnen hans.

“Fin morgengave ja,” sier Isak og kan ikke annet enn å le han også.

“Men du?” Even blir brått litt mer alvorlig.

“Ja?”

“Uhm- jeg bare lurte. Altså- i sta, kalte du meg Evi?”

“Evi?” Isak rynker litt på nesa. “Tror ikke det ass eller jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Tror du gjorde det.”

“Okei, så gjorde jeg kanskje det. Men-” han pauser, sier navnet inni seg et par ganger, tenker hvor fint det ville være å gi han et navn som bare han bruker, et navn som bare er forbeholdt de to. “Likte du det?”

“Mmm,” sier han rødmende og ser ned.

“Okei.”

Isak tar tak i haka til Even, dytter den litt opp, prøver å få øyekontakt med han, men han ser fortsatt ned.

“Hei.” Isak pirker han på nesa. “Se på meg da.” Even løfter blikket, ser litt forlegent på Isak.

“Du må sende inn sånn skjema om navnendring.”

“Navnendring?” spør han og rynker litt på nesa.

“Ja, for heretter skal jeg bare kalle deg Evi.”

“Ååh”

“Men du må vente litt, for nå skal vi kysse litt. Evi.”  

 

.

 

Trikken fra Brugata til Kjelsås der mormor bor tar nesten 25 minutter. Det pleier å være en okei tur, han kan bare lene hodet mot vinduet og se verden fare forbi. Slappe av og ikke tenke på noen ting. Men nå, nå føler han at de 25 minuttene vil bli ulidelig lange. Det betyr plenty av tid til å grue seg, bekymre seg over alle mulige utganger på denne middagen.

“Du Even?”

“Mm?”

“Jeg gruer meg jeg.”

Isak sitter på kanten av senga, ser bort på Even et øyeblikk før han fester blikket på sokkene sine, ser at de slettes ikke er like. Den ene er sort, mens den andre er grå. Even går mot han, strekker ut armen, tar tak i hånda hans og signaliserer at han skal reise seg.

“Kom hit.”

Han trekker Isak inntil seg, krummer armene rundt han og lar kinnene deres møtes. Så klemmer han til. Det er hardt, men samtidig godt. Kinnet til Even er mykt og varmen fra kroppen hans omslutter han, gjør han helt myk. Om de blir stående sånn lenge, er det godt mulig de smelter sammen og blir ett. Det bekymrer han ikke, tanken er i grunn ganske så fin.

“Vil du jeg skal følge deg? Kan gjerne det.”

“Nei, du skal slippe det. Det er jo helt opp til Kjelsås liksom. Tar jo nesten en halvtime.”

“Men jeg vil.”

Isak tar et skritt tilbake, ser Even inn i øynene. De snille, blå øynene lyser mot han, stråler ut en vennlighet det er umulig å ikke bli berørt av.

“Sikker?”

“Så klart. Du skal slippe å sitte alene på den trikken. Mange dumme tanker og bekymringer kan forme seg oppi hodet på tjuefem minutter. Det vet jeg alt for mye om. Du trenger bare to kjipe tanker og litt tid, så har de formert seg som kåte kaniner. Og vips så har du ikke to tanker lenger, men to hundre.” _To kåt kaniner._ Isak klarer ikke la være å le, det var en bra sammenligning.

“Takk. Du er snill.”

“Det skulle bare mangle.”

 

.

 

Trikken kommer presist, det er en av de gamle Gøteborg-trikkene som fortsatt ikke er byttet ut med en nyere trikk. Det er søndag og lite folk, trikken er bare halvfull og det er ikke vanskelig å få plass. Even tilbyr han vindusplass og han smiler og takker ja, vil gjerne sitte ved vinduet.

Han har så lyst å bare synke sammen, lene hodet mot Evens skulder og tømme hjernen for alle tankene som flyter rundt og lager kaos. Det er en overflod, alt for mange tanker enn hva hjernen har kapasitet til å hanskes med. At hodet ikke har eksplodert og gått i tusen knas av trykket allerede er nesten litt rart. Han har vel et sterkt kranie da, kanskje det skyldes all den melken han drakk når han var liten? Han vet jo at kalsium bygger et sterkt skjelett.

Han soner ut, prøver å trekke èn tanke ut av virrvarret som han kan fokusere på. Noe lett og uskyldig, noe som ikke er ladet og fullt av mulige eksplosiver. Helt oppslukt i sin egen verden, desperat etter å roe hjernen, enser han ikke Even og bevegelsene hans. Han skvetter litt da han plutselig kjenner fingrene til Even flettes med sine egne, godt gjemt under en jakke.

Den hånda, den er så uendelig fin, er som et anker som holder han på plass i setet. Han snur seg, ser på Even og prøver å smile, si at han liker det, men han tror kanskje det blir litt sånn halvveis. Men Even ser ut til å forstå, han bare smiler tilbake.

Isak trykker hendene deres enda mer sammen, lurer på hvordan det hadde vært om de smeltet sammen til en hånd. Det hadde kanskje vært litt upraktisk, men det er en fin tanke for det.

“Jeg lurer på hvorfor Oslo kjøpte opp gamle trikker fra Gøteborg som de skulle kassere. Skjønner du noe av det?”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, de gamle trikkene i Oslo, sånn som denne, kommer fra Gøteborg og vi kjøpte de når de ikke vil ha det lenger.”

“Serr?”

“Ja, visste du ikke det?”

“Eh, nei?”

“Det er kanskje ikke allmennkunnskap,” ler Isak.

“Definitivt ikke,” ler Even.

“Men de gjorde det. Og jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor liksom.”

De passerer Sandaker Senter og plutselig går det opp for Isak at de fortsatt sitter og snakker om trikk. Han begynner å le, for det er ganske så komisk. Sitte i ti minutter og diskutere trikk liksom, hvordan er det mulig å snakke så lenge om noe så kjedelig.

“Hva ler du av?” Even rynker på nesa.

“Vi har sittet i ti minutter og snakket om trikk!”

“Har vi?”

“Jepp.”

“Ganske imponerende.” gliser Even. “Men det kunne vært verre da.”

“Ja, det kunne det,” sier Isak, ser bort på Even igjen, er så uendelig glad for at han er sammen med han og gjør turen opp til mormor tusen ganger lettere. Han får så lyst å kysse på han, bore ansiktet ned i halsgropa hans og overøse han med små lette kyss. Men det går jo ikke, ikke her, ikke nå. Det får bli med et ekstra håndtrykk og noen ord. “Takk for at du er her.”

“Det skulle bare mangle,” sier Even smilende og trykker hard tilbake.

De går av trikken, det er kun et annet par som går av sammen med de. Isak blir stående, ser forsiktig rundt seg. Even ser på han, sier ikke noe, blir bare stående å se på han, akkurat som han skjønner at han er på vei til å gjøre noe, men bare må vente til kysten er klar. Isak kikker på trikken, venter til den har kjørt og han ikke kan se noen som helst. Trekker så Even til seg og gir han en klem. Hjerte banker hardt, nervøs for at noen skal se de likevel,for at noen skal hoppe fram fra en busk eller noe. Men han klarer ikke la være, han trenger denne klemmen, trenger nærheten til Even et øyeblikk eller kanskje sånn cirka femti.

“Jeg krysser fingrene for at det kommer til å gå bra,” hvisker Even inn i øret hans.

“Mm. Om jeg klarer å si noe da,” sukker Isak.

“Bare husk at det er ikke noe i veien med å vente hvis du synes det blir for vanskelig. Ikke noe å skamme seg over. Du forteller når du er _helt_ klar, okei?”

“Okei.”

Isak nikker og drar seg ufrivillig ut av klemmen, kunne gjerne stått sånn i flere timer. Men det går jo ikke. Klokka er snart tre og han må begynne å gå om han ikke skal bli for sen. I tillegg kan jo noen komme og se han, noen som både kjenner mormor og moren. Eller noen fra skolen for eksempel. Kanskje han Morten i tredje som er så jævlig og tydeligvis ikke er så veldig glad i homofile. Om han ser de to sammen sånn her, ja da kommer han til å bli dyttet ut av skapet enten han vil eller ikke.

“Jeg sender deg en melding når jeg drar, greit?”

“Gjør det, så kan vi avtale når og hvor vi skal møtes,” smiler Even. “Ring meg om det er noe da, vil du gjøre det?”

“Skal det,” nikker Isak.

“Og du, jeg gleder meg masse til etterpå,” sier Even og smiler bredt.

“Jeg også.”

Isak smiler enda så nervøs han er. Det går liksom ikke an å ikke smile av tanken av Even, kino, sofa og klining. Det er oppskriften på en perfekt søndag kveld. Han må bare overleve en middag med mormor først.  

Han bør virkelig gå nå, men blir bare stående helt rolig. Det er som beina ikke vil flytte på seg, som om han har latt de synke ned i en kasse med betong og nå har betongen stivnet.

“Du er så jævlig hot og jeg kunne stått her å sett på deg i hele dag, men du må gå nå,” sier Even.

“Du altså,” fnyser han og ler litt forlegent, har fortsatt ikke vendt seg til at Even komplimenterer han på den måten . “Men okei, jeg skal gå nå. Du er forresten hot du også.”

Isak snur seg, går med sakte skritt bortover asfalten, kan se det gule huset nærme seg når han runder hjørnet. Bare hundre meter igjen nå, så er han der. Hundre meter å klarne hjernen på, hundre meter å bli _klar_ på.

Han trekker pusten skarpt inn i det han går opp de fire trappetrinnene til inngangsdøra, ser han skjelver litt når han løfter hånda for å ringe på. Tenkt at det å skulle besøke sin egen mormor og spise middag skal være så angstfylt at han skjelver på hånden og innsiden føles som en blanding av en orkan og et jordskjelv.

“Hei, Isak. Så godt å se deg.”

“Fint å se deg også mormor.”

“Kom inn, middagen er snart klar. Potetene må bare bli klare først.”

De går inn, Isak tar av seg skoa og henger jakka på knaggen i den ytterste gangen. Han stopper opp foran bildet av morfaren igjen, skulle så gjerne ønske at han var der og kunne gi han noen gode råd. Går så inn på kjøkkenet hvor mormor har dekket på allerede. Han setter seg på sin faste plass, kjenner pulsen stige i den han ser gullkorset i mormors bibel lyse mot han.

“Hvordan går det med deg da gutten min?”

“Joa, det går greit,” juger han. “Hvordan går det med deg da?”

“Det går fint.”

“Og med mamma? Hvordan gikk det hos legen?”

“Det gikk fint hos legen. Vi snakket litt om hvordan ting har vært den siste tiden, at ting kanskje ikke har vært så bra som de kan være. Dr. Monsen foreslo at Marianne øker dosen sin på den ene medisinen og så har hun byttet ut en annen.”

“Og det skal hjelpe?”

“Ja, det skal det.”

“Har du snakket med henne om meg?”

“Ja, vi gjorde det også. Jeg fortalte henne hva du sa til meg og så snakket vi litt rundt det sammen.”

“Jeg fikk nemlig noen melding fra henne i går og de var liksom litt lettere, ikke så formanende om du skjønner.”

“Hun har jo troen sin og den kommer ikke til å forsvinne, men jeg prøvde å forklare henne at ikke alle tror sånn som henne og det må man respektere.”

“Hva sa hun til det da?”

“Hun har litt vanskelig for å forstå at noen ikke tror på Gud.”

“Mhm.”

“Hun er veldig glad i deg, Isak. Du må ikke tvile på det.”

Det knyter seg i magen. Han kikker ut av vinduet, fester blikket på en bil utenfor vinduet, klarer ikke se på mormor. Tvilen gnager inni han, er ikke så sikker på om moren vil være så glad i han når det kommer til stykket. Hvordan kan en som tror så sterkt på Gud og hans ord være glad i en som han? Ikke nok med at han ikke tror på Gud, han er i tillegg homofil.

“Hun er kanskje det,” sier Isak tvilende.

“Det er jeg helt sikker på. Hun elsker hele deg.”

“Jeg vet nå ikke helt,” mumler han og kjenner det stikker i hjertet. “Det virker ikke sånn. Ikke på de meldingene hun sender meg.”

“Dette har vi vært igjennom før gutten min.”

“Ja, men-” Han svelger hardt, ser bort på mormor, klarer ikke holde hendene stille. “Det er bare det at-”

“Hva da?” spør hun, ser på han med milde øyne.

“Nei, det var ikke noe.”

Mormor skal til å si noe, men plutselig ringer klokka på ovnen. Potetene skal nå være ferdig. Han puster ut, takker en eller annen høyere makt for at klokka ringte, var visst ikke klar for å si noe akkurat nå likevel. Kanskje etter maten når de spiser nøttekake?

Idet mormor setter seg, folder hun hendene og synger bordvers slik som  hun alltid gjør. Isak synger ikke med, klarer ikke det, ser bare ut av vinduet og kjenner en klump i magen vokse.

“Sånn, nå spiser vi,” smiler mormor. “Du får forsyne deg først, du som er gjest. Vi kan snakke mer om Marianne etterpå.”

“Mm. Takk, det ser veldig godt ut.”

Han prøver å gi mormor et bredt smil, men føler han ikke lykkes så godt, det blir litt halvhjerta. De forsyner seg og Isak spiser kjøttkakene uten å si så mye. Det er alt for mange tanker i hodet, de surrer rundt og lager kaos. Gjør det umulig å sette igang sånn småprat, snakke om vær, vind og skole. Mormor spør som alltid mange spørsmål og Isak prøver så godt han kan å holde samtalen i gang, men det er så vanskelig. Alt han tenker på er hva han burde si til mormor.

“Isak? Er det noe i veien? Du er så stille.”

“Neida, alt er fint,” juger han. “Bare litt sliten. Mye å gjøre på skolen. Er så mange prøver og sånn.” Mormor ser på han, det virker ikke helt som hun tror han forteller henne hele sannheten.

“Du vet at du kan snakke med meg om det er noe, ikke sant?”

“Jada.”

“Ja, samme hva det er.”

“Mhm.”

Han nikker bekreftende og biter seg i leppa, lurer på om hun virkelig mener _samme hva_ . Har hun egentlig tenkt nøye gjennom det? Mener hun virkelig at de kan snakke om _alt mulig_. Han er ikke så sikker, ser bort på bibelen som ligger ytterst på kjøkkenbordet og lyser mot han. Det er en konstant påminnelse om at dette kan gå til helvete. At han kan komme til helvete om han innrømmer ting som ikke er forenlig med det Gud vil.

Mormor er snill og fornuftig, hun synes det er greit at han ikke tror på Gud. Men et sted går helt sikkert grensa for hva hun aksepterer også, og den går kanskje akkurat der? Kanskje dette er å tøye strikken litt for langt? Kanskje dette er det som får strikken til å ryke og mormor til å sette ned foten og si nei, dette kan jeg ikke være med på.

Idet han bestemmer seg for å ikke si noe til mormor likevel, bare bli ferdig med middag og kake og så dra hjem, piper det i telefonen hans. Han unnskylder seg, kikker raskt på mobilen som ligger i vinduskarmen, ser at Even har sendt han to meldinger.

 

 **Even (15.33)** : håper det går bra. tenker på deg <3

 **Even (15.33)** : ikke for å skryte, men jeg skal på date med en sånn superkjekk og dritfin fyr etterpå, hva skal du? ;)

 

Han kjenner kinnene automatisk farges røde og smilet brer seg i ansiktet. Det er umulig å ikke smile, samme hvor kjip situasjonen er, herregud hvordan skal det gå for seg? Ikke smile når han får sånne meldinger av Even? Det blir jo som å ikke juble når de ringer fra Hamar og sier du har vunnet tjue millioner i Lotto. Hvem er det som ikke jubler liksom?

“Hvem var det der da?” spør mormor nysgjerrig. “Var det hun Eva du snakket om sist gang du var her?”

“Nei,” sier han og rister på hodet. “Det er ble ikke noe med Eva.”

“Ånei. Men noen spesiell må det jo han vært, siden du smilte sånn lurt.”

“Nei, det var bare noen morsomme meldinger fra en kompis,” sier han og kikker ned på tallerkenen, klarer ikke møte blikket til mormor.

“Javel.”

Det stikker i hjertet, kjenner den velkjente klumpen i magen vokse seg stor på sekunder. Han føles seg helt råtten innvedig. Tenk å fornekte noe av det fineste som finnes.

“Du, jeg må bare en tur på do jeg,” sier han og reiser seg kjapt, rasker med seg telefonen så kjapt at han håper mormor ikke merker det. “Straks tilbake.” Han tvinger fram et smil, vil ikke la mormor tro at det er noe galt. Hun må for guds skyld ikke komme etter han og spørre om alt er okei.

Han setter seg på dolokket, kjenner det knyter seg i brystet. Han lukker øynene, prøver å få kontroll på pusten som plutselig er helt ute av kontroll.

_En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. Seks. Syv. Åtte. Ni. Ti._

Han åpner telefonen, finner frem et bilde av Even. Det aller fineste av han. Det portrettet der han ser ut som en modell. Vel han ser ut som en modell hele tiden, men kanskje ekstra mye der. Han er så sykt fin der, men også i virkeligheten. Sånn sykt, sykt fin. Hundre millioner ganger magisk liksom.

Bare bildet av Even roer han, hjelper han å puste normalt igjen. Even sa det til han før de skilte lag, at om det ble for vanskelig å fortelle mormor, så skulle han bare la være. Det var ikke noe i veien med å vente litt til, bli enda litt mer klar.

Men kommer han noen gang til å bli mer klar? Kommer mormors bibel noen gang til å ikke ligge på kjøkkenbordet og lyse mot han, minne han på at han er et avvik fra Guds standard på hva som er normalt og akseptert? Sannsynligvis ikke.

Isak ser på klokka, lurer på hvor lenge han har sittet på dolokket og tenkt. Aner ikke, har mistet helt kontroll på tida. Må komme seg inn på kjøkkenet igjen, før mormor begynner å bli bekymret og ser etter han.

Han trekker pusten hardt inn et par ganger, kjenner etter, er det igjen noe mot der? Der nede, helt helt nederst i lungene eller kanskje så langt som nede som i magen. Eller brukte han opp alt han hadde tidligere denne uka?

“Går det bra gutten min? Du var så lenge borte.” Mormor ser bekymret på han.

“Jada. Eller-” Han svelger hardt, kjenner en klump har tatt plass i halsen. “Mormor?”

“Ja, Isak?”

“Det er forresten noe jeg må fortelle deg.”

“Hva da vennen?”

Isak ser på henne, åpner munnen, men får ikke fram en eneste ting. Det er som ordene stopper opp et sted i halsen, blir fysisk hindret i å komme frem. Kanskje det er den klumpen som ligger og sperrer? Munnen kjennes plutselig tørr ut, tunga er som limt fast til ganen.

“Fortell nå da gutten min. Mormor vil høre alt.”

“Eh- uhm- nei altså- det er bare det at jeg har møtt noen som jeg liker veldig godt.”

“Neimen, så koselig da. Eller er det ikke det da?” Mormor ser litt forvirra ut.

“Joda, det er det, men-”

“Men hva? Nå må du fortelle hva som er så vanskelig. Du kan fortelle meg alt gutten min.”

Det føles på nytt som han står på toppen av hoppbakken, akkurat som tidligere. Men nå føles den så mye større, så mye brattere og lengre. For dette er mormor, hans blod, hans familie. Den eneste voksne personen han føler han har et noenlunde godt forhold til. Han vil ikke miste det.

“Det er ikke en jente.” Ordene kommer så fort at han er usikker på om mormor oppfatter hva han sier. “Han heter Even,” legger han til med trykk på _Even._

“Even?” Hun ser på han med et kjærlig blikk. “Men så hyggelig da!”

“Synes du virkelig det?”

“At to mennesker finner hverandre og forelsker seg er da alltid hyggelig.”

“Ja, men-” Isak skjønner det ikke, det er som ordene ikke når helt inn til han. Som om de ikke kommer forbi det laget med med tvil som har bodd i han helt siden han så Even for første gang.

“Gutten min, har du gått rundt og vært bekymret for at jeg ikke skulle like det?”

“Litt,” svarer han lavmælt. “Eller kanskje litt mer enn litt også. Ganske så mye faktisk.” Han kikker ned i bordplata, klarer ikke se på mormor, kjenner et snev av dårlig samvittighet fordi han har trodd hun ikke vil akseptere han.  

“Kjære vene. Nå ble jeg lei meg. Så lenge du er glad, så er det samme for meg om du er sammen med en gutt eller jente.”

“Sikker?” han ser forsiktig bort på henne.

“Helt sikker Isak. Nei nå må du komme hit. Jeg tror begge trenger en klem nå.”

Hun reiser seg, møter Isak midt på gulvet, strekker ut armene og krummer de rundt han i en god og varm klem. Den søte parfymen hennes stikker litt i nesen, men det gjør ikke noe, for dette er verdens beste mormor. Hun løsner grepet og ser på han med sørgmodige øyne.

“Stakkars deg, gutten min. Så leit at du har trodd det har vært sånn. Har du gått og tenkt på dette lenge?”

“En stund.”

“Da kan du i hvert fall være helt sikker fra nå av at jeg ikke synes dette er noe annet enn veldig fint.“ Hun stryker han på kinnet og gir han et mykt smil.

“Takk,” sier han og gir henne et lite smil tilbake.

Han biter seg på innsiden av leppa, kjenner seg helt rar innvendig. Han burde vel være gladere, kanskje hoppe opp og ned i ekstase og smile fra øre til øre, men han får det liksom ikke til. Kanskje han bare trenger å lande litt? Kanskje hjernen og sommerfuglene i magen ikke helt har forstått hva som har skjedd og fortsatt er i full beredskap i tilfelle dette bare en en drøm eller en syk spøk fra mormors side.

“Eh- kanskje vi skal spise opp?”

Han ser bort på kjøttkaka på tallerkenen. Maten er sikkert blitt kald, men det får gå. Han er fortsatt ikke helt mett og de hjemmelagde kjøttkakene er veldig gode. Mye bedre enn de som han får i butikken.

“Ja, det synes jeg vi skal.”

“Han gutten du har truffet er heldig som har møtt deg, du som er en så god og fin gutt. Han må jeg få møte,” sier mormor idet hun får satt seg igjen.

“Jeg er nok heldigere”, mumler han med kjøttkake og potet i munnen.

“Fortell meg litt om han da.”

Isak ser på mormor, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Det er liksom så rart å skulle snakke med henne om dette, hadde ikke trodd det ville skje med det første. I tillegg så aner han ikke hvor han skal begynne, det er så mye fint å fortelle om Even. Han kunne sikkert holdt et to timers foredrag om han. Men han kan jo ikke det, det ville jo blitt litt teit liksom.

“Han er atten og går i klassen over meg på skolen. Bor på Løkka, ikke langt unna kollektivet med foreldrene sine. Jobber også på ettermiddagen og kveld. Faktisk bare to minutter meg. Eller kanskje nærmere fire om man går da.” Han må smile av tanken, har faktisk bare løpt de gangene han har besøkt Even på jobb. “Og så er han utrolig snill.”

Han lar være å fortelle at han er bipolar, akkurat det trenger ikke mormor å vite. Ikke fordi det er noe å skamme seg over, men han synes Even skal få lov til å bestemme selv hvem som skal vite. Andre viktig ting, som at han har en fantastisk pikk og at det ikke var like vanskelig å suge den som han fryktet, er også noe han unnlater å fortelle. Han vil jo ikke påføre mormor et hjerteinfarkt og påfølgende sykehusopphold. For det er jo ikke til å komme unna, han trenger mormor.

“Han høres ut som en fin gutt han da,” sier mormor og tar en slurk av vannglasset.

“Han er det.” Han rødmer lett og dytter siste rest av middagen inn i munn.

“Og nå er du blitt forelska,” smiler mormor og ser Isak nikke.

Isak puster skarpt inn. Hemmeligheten er ute, mormor vet og det er fint, kjempefint faktisk. Men han er jo ikke i mål ennå, er bare halvveis. Det er ennå vanskelige ting å snakke om.

Moren.

“Men du?” sier Isak og gnir tommelen hardt mot håndflata, skulle ønske Even var der og holdt han i hånda. “Hva med mamma?”

“Hva tenker du på?

“Hva tror du hun mener om dette?”

“Hun er glad i deg Isak. Veldig glad i deg.”

“Men hun kommer sikkert ikke til å like det.

“Vil du jeg skal snakke med Marianne for deg? Jeg kan gjøre det vet du, gutten min.”

“Jeg bør kanskje gjøre det sjøl?”

Det knyter seg i brystet bare å tenke på å snakke med moren om akkurat dette. Det vil kanskje være noe av det vanskeligste han gjør. Selv om han bare kommer til å sende en melding. Å snakke med henne ansikt til ansikt er uaktuelt. Men han må fortelle henne, det er ingen vei utenom. Ikke hvis han skal kunne være seg selv fullt og helt.

“Synes du har vært tøff nok som har snakket med den gamle mormoren din jeg. Vet at det kan være vanskelig å snakke med Marianne. La meg snakke med henne først.“

“Vil du det?”

“Så klart gutten min. Du har vært kjempeflink som har snakket med meg. Sånne ting her er jo vanskelig å snakke om, det skjønner jeg.”

“Takk.”

Plutselig kommer han på at han ikke har svart på meldingene fra Even. Han bør jo det, kanskje han er bekymret siden han ikke har svart. Det nærmer seg en time siden han sendt han de meldingene, fineste Even.

“Og du mormor?”

“Ja gutten min?”

“De meldingene fra i stad, de var ikke fra noen kompis.”

“Var de fra han Even?”

“Ja,” nikker han, klarer ikke ikke la være å smile.

“Hva skrev han da? Må ha vært noe fint siden du smilte sånn.”

“Nei, altså. Vi skal på kino i halv sju tida. Så han skrev at han tenkte på meg og at han gledet seg til etterpå.”

“Men så koselig da, Isak. Stevnemøter er alltid spennende.”

“Unnskyld, jeg må bare svare Even. Fikk ikke gjort det i sta”

“Gjør det du.”

 

 **Isak (16.14):** alt har gått fint  <3

 **Even (16.15):** nå ble jeg glad  <3<3<3

 **Isak (16.15):** jeg skal forresten på date med verdens fineste og kjekkeste fyr i kveld. Jeg vinner!  <3

 **Even (16.15):** pøh. tror du skal på date med en sånn gjennomsnittlig kjedelig fyr.

 **Isak (16.15):** tror ikke det ass. han ser ut som en fotomodell forresten.

 **Even (16.15):** nå må du slutte å tulle sånn.

 **Isak (16.15):** tuller ikke ass. er dønn seriøs. tror fotomodell daten min er bedre enn din ass.

 **Even (16.15):** jeg høyner med sola selv.

 **Isak (16.15):** sola?

 **Even (16.15):** ja, jeg skal på date med sola selv. hottere enn den såkalte fotomodellen du skal på date med.

 **Isak (16.15):** hot? neiass.

 **Even (16.17):** du kan ikke argumentere imot. sola er jo over 5000 grader jo. HOT!

 **Isak (16.15):** dust.

 **Even (16.17):** nå er det i hvert fall ikke noen tvil. jeg vinner.

 **Isak (16.17):** hæ?

 **Even (16.17):** jeg skal på date med sola selv, og du skal på date med en dust :-p

 **Isak (16.17):** trekker det tilbake, du er ikke dust.

 

Mormor ser på Isak, ser han smiler ned i telefonen, ser røde roser farge kinnene. Hadde ikke Isak vært så opptatt med å svare Even, så dypt inn i kjærlighetsbobla, hadde han hørt mormor sukke av glede. Hun lar han holder på, begynner i stedet å rydde bort middagen og forberede desserten.

“Nå blir det kake,” sier mormor og rufser Isak i håret. Isak ser brått opp. ser mormor allerede har ryddet bort middagen, helt uten at han har fått det med seg. Han rødmer, tenker han burde ha hjulpet henne med å rydde.

“Sorry ass, jeg skulle jo ha hjulpet deg,” sier han.

“Det går fint. Det så ut som du hadde viktigere ting å gjøre,” sier hun med et smil.

“Eh- uhm-”

Det er som han har glemt hvordan man prater, han får ikke frem et ord. Han kikker flau ned i bordplata mens han biter seg selv i leppa og kjenner rødmen nok en gang overta kinnene og farge de dypt røde.

“Det går bra gutten min. Selv om jeg er gammel og glemsk, husker jeg godt hvordan det var. Nå var det jo litt vanskeligere for Olav og meg. Vi hadde jo ikke sånne telefoner den gangen. Men jeg husker spenningen av å skulle møte han.”

Det er så rart å sitte her og ha denne samtalen med mormor. Vel, rare samtalen er det ikke, det er hun som prater. Han har jo plutselig mistet evnen til å snakke virker det som. Men det er altså rart, for han hadde liksom ikke sett for seg at det skulle gå sånn her. At mormor skulle være så aksepterende og så fin.

Det er som om han har fortalt henne at ikke vil gå med joggesko lenger, men bare mokkasiner. Det var liksom ikke noen big deal, for mokkasiner er like fint som joggesko. De passer jo like bra og gjør samme nytte.  

“Mhm.” Han smiler.

“Men skal vi spise litt nøttekake da?”

“Gjerne! Skal bare sende en melding og si jeg snart drar herfra, om det er greit?”

“Jaja, du må jo ikke bli sen til stevnemøtet. Det vil ikke se bra ut.”

Telefonen ligger i vinduskarmen, han strekker seg etter den og finner meldingsvinduet.

 

 **Isak (16.17):** skal spise kake nå, så drar jeg nedover

 **Even (16.18):** jeg kommer og møter deg :)

 **Isak (16.18):** trenger ikke det, er jo så langt unna.

 **Even (16.18):** jeg er ikke så langt unna. jeg kommer.

 **Isak (16.18):** hvor da?

 

Isak legger telefonen ved siden av seg, venter på et svar fra Even mens han tar en bit av kaka, men Even svarer ikke. Han legger bort telefonen da han skjønner ikke Even svarer han, tenker han får fokusere på mormor og kanskje få i seg et kakestykke til.

Det tar ikke mer enn åtte minutter, så skriver Even at han er framme. Isak ser forundret på klokka, skjønner ikke at han kunne komme så raskt. Lurer brått på om han har fått låne bilen av faren. Ja, det må være sånn.

“Even er her allerede,” sier Isak og dytter i seg den siste biten av nøttekaka.

“Det var raskt da. Får jeg lov til å møte han da?”

“Vil du det?”

Isak ser på mormor med store øyne, kan liksom ikke tror at hun vil møte han. Han kjenner en haug med følelser bruse opp i han, blir brått både glad, nervøs og spent på en gang.

“Så klart. Jeg vil gjerne se hvem som har vært så heldig å kapre gullhjertet til det flotte barnebarnet mitt.” Hun rufser han lett i håret.

“Men vi er liksom ikke sammen ennå da.”

“Jeg skjønner og det er greit. Det er jo fint å ta det litt rolig.”

“Mm. Men da går jeg ut og henter han da?”

“Ja, gjør det du. Men Isak?”

“Ja?” Han snur seg og ser på mormor.

“Du må ikke presse han til å komme inn da. Om han ikke er klar for å møte meg, så går det helt fint. Det kommer jo helt sikkert flere anledninger,” smiler hun.

“Okei.”

Beina kjennes ut som overkokt spaghetti, brått lurer han på om han vil tryne i gangen fordi han er så nervøs, fordi beina vil bedra han og ikke holde han oppreist. Hjertet har virkelig fått noe å jobbe med nå, det pumper i blod i rekordfart og det er nesten så han kjenner det pulsere ut i fingertuppene.

Da han åpner døra, står Even på grusen og lener seg inntil rekkverket på trappa. Han smiler bredt i det han ser Isak, øynene forsvinner nesten, blir til to tynne streker med en haug smilerynker i ytterkant.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

“Her allerede?” Isak prøver å se etter en kjent bil, men ser ingen i nærheten og det er nok av plass til å parkere utenfor inngangen. Skjønner ikke helt hvordan har klart å komme så raskt.

“Ja,” smiler han.

“Så fort? Hvordan klarte du det?”

“Jeg fikk meg liksom ikke til å dra. I tilfelle alt skulle gå skeis. Det var så dumt om jeg var helt nede i sentrum da. Så jeg gikk bort til Teknisk Museum og hang der.”

“Ååå.”

Fy fader, hvordan går det an å være så fin, så omtenksom og herlig? Han kjenner hjerte svulme, blir tre størrelser større på et tiendels sekund. Det er ikke noe tvil, det finnes ingen bedre enn Even. Om man tok bort alt det subjektive og bare lot de objektive faktorene avgjøre, så hadde det ikke forandra på noen ting. Det finnes sånn helt seriøst ikke noen bedre enn Even Bech Næsheim. Punktum finale og to streker under svaret.

“Men du?”

“Ja?”

“Har du lyst å bli med inn en liten tur?”

“Inn?”

“Ja, mormor vil veldig gjerne hilse på deg skjønner du. Men hun ville ikke buse ut her. Tenkte du skulle få bestemme liksom.” Isak ser på Even, kan ikke la være å smile. “Men hun vil liksom veldig gjerne treffe deg.”

“Vil hun?”

“Ja, sånn kjempemasse.”

“Kan godt hilse på henne. Ja, om det er greit for deg da?”

“Det er det.” Isak nikker ivrig.

“Okei.”

Tusen sommerfugler har tatt plass i magen, flakser rundt på en og samme gang. Det er nesten ikke til å tro. Mormor skal møte Even. Ikke fordi han har mast om det, men fordi mormor ba om det, hun ville gjerne treffe han. Dette er så stort og kjenner plutselig at han er så stolt. Tenk at han skal få vise fram Even til noen?

De går inn gjennom døra, Isak først og Even like bak. Han er så spent, lurer sånn på hva mormor vil synes om Even, lurer på om hun vil synes han er like fantastisk som det han gjør.

Begge blir stående like innafor døra til kjøkkenet, litt nølende, usikre på hva de skal si eller gjøre. Isak ser på mormor, så Even og tilbake på mormor igjen. Ble brått veldig, veldig  nervøs, hundre ganger mer nervøs enn han var da han gikk ut for å hente Even.

“Neimen, hei.” Else reiser seg fra kjøkkenstolen, går bort til de med et smil om munnen.

“Mormor, dette er Even,” sier han med lett skjelvende stemme.

Even strekker ut hånda, klar for å hilse. “Hei, jeg er Even.”

“Else. Jeg er mormoren til Isak,” sier hun og smiler, måler han så opp og ned med blikket. “For en kjekk fyr du er da.”

“Eh- takk.”

“Så fine blå øyne og så lang da gitt. Du må jo være nesten to meter?”

“1,90,” sier Even.

“1.90 ja, til og med høyere enn Isak!”

“Bare så vidt da,” sier Isak og tenker han liker at Even er høyere enn han. Da har han noe å strekke seg litt etter når de skal kysse.

“Ja, du er jo veldig høy du også,” smiler mormor. “Men nå skal ikke jeg oppholde dere mer. Isak sa dere skal på kino snart.”

“Det skal vi. Isak har invitert meg med ut.”

“Jeg hadde bare så lyst å møte deg og hilse på. Jeg var litt nysgjerrig skjønner du. Isak sa så mye fint om deg,” ler Else.

Even rødmer igjen og ser ned på føttene sine mens han putter hendene i lomma. Isak får så lyst å strekke ut hånda, putte den i lomma på Even, la fingrene deres flettes sammen. Men det er noe som stopper han, en usynlig kraft, hånda vil liksom ikke bevege seg i retning av Evens.

“Veldig snilt av deg å komme helt opp hit da,” smiler mormor.

“Jeg var i nærheten, så det var ikke så langt.” Even løfter hodet og ser på Else.

“Åja, men fint likevel. Veldig hyggelig å hilse på deg,” sier hun med et smil.

“Hyggelig å hilse på deg og.”

Isak bare står og stirrer på de, klarer ikke helt å forstå hva som skjer. Klyper seg diskret i armen, vil bare forsikre seg om at dette er virkelig og ikke en kjip drøm han snart vil våkne av. Det hadde jo vært typisk, universets brutale måte å jævles med han på. Men han våkner ikke, for dette er så virkelig som det går an å bli.  

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Neste gang du kommer på middag så forventer jeg at du tar med deg Even. Du kan ikke glemme bort han her.”

“O-ok-ei.”

Isak rødmer, ser bort på Even, han rødmer han også. De går ut i gangen, tar på seg skoa igjen. Det sitrer i kroppen, han er så glad og letta. Det går omtrent rundt for han, er nesten så han ikke husker hvordan han knyter lissa på joggeskoa.

Idet de er på vei ut døra, Even først og Isak like bak, snur Isak seg. Ser på mormor og spør henne med lav stemme.

“Men du hva skal du egentlig si til mamma?”

“Skal fortelle henne at du har møtt en flott gutt, forklare henne at dette ikke er noe å skamme seg over, at dette ikke er en synd.”

“Okei.”

Isak smiler, går bort til mormor og gir henne en god og lang klem. Han kunne stått sånn, klemmet på mormor i en lang evighet, så glad er han i henne. For i dag har mormor vist seg fra sin aller fineste side.

“Takk for i dag og takk for at du er så snill og sånn. Er uendelig glad i deg,” hvisker han, kjenner han nesten er på gråten, må svelge et par ganger og knipe igjen øynene for å ikke begynne å grine. Det er jo ikke noe feil, å grine av glede liksom, men har presset nok tårer ut av øynene den siste tiden.

“Det er ingenting å takke for, gutten min. Det skulle bare mangle, du er jo mormors gullhjerte. Og så må du huske på at du kan snakke med meg om alt da. Du må ikke holde alt inne, for da må jeg bli litt morsk.”

“Skal huske på det,” smiler Isak og drar seg ut av klemmen.  

“Dere får kose dere på kino da, gutter.”

“Skal det,” sier de i kor og lukker døra.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! Tusen, tusen takk for alle fine ord om forrige kapittel. Blir så glad når dere er så positive og gir meg så fine tilbakemeldinger. Dere lesere er bare best altså og en sånn stor motivator til å skrive mer. <3
> 
> Nå tror jeg Isak føler seg noen kilo lettere siden mormor vet og aksepterer. Nå skal han og Even på kino. Krysser fingre for at det blir en bra date. Blir det noe kyssing i mørket, mon tro? Det er mulig at det kanskje blir litt overload av fluff med sukker på toppen i dette kapitlet. Men hvem sier vel nei til fluff med sukker på? Ingen, håper jeg. Det er nok av muligheter for kjipe ting til å skje senere i denne ficen. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen. 
> 
> God helg alle sammen <3

Veien bort til trikken går med lette skritt. Klumpen i magen, den som har ligget der og presset han mot bakken, har minsket betraktelig og Isak føler han flyr.

“Flyr jeg?” Ordene forlater munnen, litt uten mål eller mening.

“Flyr?” Even ser på han og smiler.

“Eh- ja, altså det bare kjennes ut som jeg flyr,” sier han.

“Ja, du flyr,” svarer Even. “Med sånn usynlig kappe.”

“Hæ? Usynlig kappe?” Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja, sånn som Supermann.”

“Supermann?”

“I dag er du Supermann.”

Trikkestoppet er tomt for folk. Tavla viser at det er fire minutter til trikken kommer. Even setter seg ned på en blå benk. Isak står og tripper, hopper fra en fot til en annen, alt for glad til klare å stå i ro. Det er som om hundre millioner sommerfuglene har tatt bolig i magen og  flakser rundt på en og samme gang.

“Kom og sett deg litt da.”

“Klarer ikke, det er bare som om- ja jeg vet ikke, men kroppen vil liksom ikke være i ro.”

“Please. Jeg må spørre deg om noe.”

“Spørre meg om noe?”

“Ja. Og det er litt viktig, så jeg vil at du skal komme liksom.”

“Viktig. Okei.” Isak setter seg ned, ser spent på Even, lurer veldig på hva han skal spørre om.

“Skal du noe på tirsdag?”

“Hvordan det?”

“Nei, jeg bare lurte på om jeg kunne ta deg med ut å spise?”

“Ut å spise?” Isak smiler til han.

“Jeg vet det er bursdagen din og sånn, og du er kanskje opptatt me-”

“Vil veldig gjerne det,” avbryter han.

“Ja?”

“Så klart. Herregud.”

“Da har vi en bursdagsdate,” hvisker Even.  

Hva skjer nå liksom?

Han hadde ærlig talt ikke trodd at denne dagen kunne bli bedre. Først så har de sex sånn tidlig på morgene. Så er han hos mormor som bare synes det er fint han liker gutter. Hun ber til og med om å få møte Even. Så har de denne kinodaten etterpå. Og nå, så ber Even han med ut på bursdagsdate. Herregud. Om ikke hjertet sprekker nå, ja da kommer det vel aldri til å gjøre det.

Klokka er nesten fem da trikken kommer. De finner en plass bakerst i vogna, et godt stykke unna de andre. Han sukker fornøyd og ser på klokka, vurderer hva de har tid til før kinoen begynner. Om de dropper reklamen og bare kommer like før kinoen begynner, så rekker de kanskje hjemom en tur. Bare en kjapp tur opp i kollektivet for litt kyssing.

For sikkerhets skyld dobbeltsjekker han tiden på kinoen, vil nødig ta feil av tiden, hadde jo vært dumt om de kom for sent liksom. Litt overrasket, men mest glad ser han at han har tatt feil av tiden. Kinoen begynner ikke halv sju som han trodde, men førti minutter senere. Han smiler for seg selv eller han tror han gjør det, for plutselig dulter Even borti han.

“Hva smiler du sånn av?”

“Jeg bare fant ut at jeg har tatt feil av tida, kinoen starter ikke før ti over sju.”

“Okei, og det smiler du av?”

“Ja, jeg bare tenkte. Kanskje vi kan dra innom kollektivet og kline litt.” Han stopper opp, puster skarpt inn en gang. “Om du har lyst?” legger han til hviskende. Even ser på han som om han har stilt han verdens dummeste spørsmål.

“Lyst? Hva tror du?”

“At du har litt lyst kanskje?”

Even ser på han, gir han et slørete, salig blikk. Et blikk fylt av kjærlighet og som det ikke under noen omstendigheter går an å ta feil av. Da må man være sånn veldig synsforstyrret, nærmest blind.

“Baby,” hvisker han inn i øret til Isak. “Jeg har lyst å kysse deg fuckings hele tida.” Han kjenner den varme pusten til Even kile i øret. Det er som den trenger seg inn i øregangen, sprer seg i rekordfart og farger kinnene hans dypt røde.

“Ååh.” Isak klarer ikke si noe, blir helt ør innvendig. Vet ikke hvor han skal feste blikket, ender opp med å nesten stirre hull i en plakat litt lenger frem på trikken. Da han får kontakt med talesenteret igjen, snur han seg mot Even og smiler. Hvisker så inn i øret hans. “Så flaks for deg at jeg har lyst å kysse deg hele fuckings tida også da.”

 

.

 

Fra trikkestoppet i Hausmannsgate tar det normalt åtte minutter å komme seg til kollektivet. I dag tar det seks. Begge er like utålmodig, vil kjenne leppene presse seg mot hverandre. Igjen. I en drømmeverden, et annet univers, hadde de bare snudd seg mot hverandre inne på trikken og kysset uten å bry seg om hvem som så på. Men Isak er ikke der, ikke riktig ennå.

Mens de går der, haster bortover Hausmannsgate blir han brått slått i bakken av en usikkerhet.  Det stikker i brystet på en sånn kjip måte. Lurer på hva Even _egentlig_ tenker om dette, at de må helt hjem til han for å kysse. Kanskje han bare spiller glad og fornøyd, men egentlig bare venter på at de kan kline på trikken, på butikken, på skolen, ja overalt.

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Sorry for at det må være sånn her asså.”

“Hva mener du?”

“At vi må helt hjem til meg for å kysse liksom. Jeg vet det er teit, men det-”

“Ikke tenk på det,” avbryter han. “Det går fint. Det er det samme for meg hvor vi kysser, så lenge jeg får gjøre det med deg.”

“Er du helt sikker? Det er ikke noe du bare sier for å ikke pushe meg eller noe?” Isak ser ned i asfalten mens de går, kjenner plutselig usikkerheten blomstre. Even tar tak i armen til hans, får de begge til å stoppe midt på fortauet.

“Helt sikker, Isak.” Even ser på han med milde øyne, lar ikke blikket vike og gir han det myke smilet han har sett så mange ganger før. “Dessuten, jeg tror ikke folka på trikken hadde vært så spesielt keen på å se oss spise hverandre opp.”

Even ser på Isak, hever øyenbrynene lekent og begynner å le. Øynene blir smale som to streker og smilerynkene popper opp en etter en. Isak snubler nesten i sine egne bein av synet, selv om han ikke beveger seg en gang. Lurer på om han noen gang kommer til å reagere annerledes på det ansiktet. Hjertet hopper ukontrollert inni han, det er nesten umulig å holde seg på beina.

Det småløper opp trappa til kollektivet, tar to trinn om gangen. Rusa på Even glemmer han helt alle bekymringer og smeller opp døra til kollektivet, kan ikke komme fort nok inn på rommet sitt.

“Hei!” Noora står i gangen med ei jakke i hånda.

“H-hei.” Isak stopper opp så brått at Even kræsjer i han. Da han kjenner kroppen til Even møte hans, hopper han litt til side for å gjøre plass til Even som stiller seg ved siden av han.

“Hei,” sier hun igjen og ser på Even.

“Hallå,” smiler Even litt andpusten og rød i kinnene.

“Du er Even ikke sant?”

“Jepp, that’s me.”

“Har sett deg på skolen. Du går i tredje, ikke sant?”

“Med mine nesten to meter er jeg ganske hard to miss. Isak sa det selv en gang, er så høy og har så lang hals at det minnet han om en sjiraff,” ler han. “Og ja, jeg går i tredje.”

“Sjiraff?” Hun ser på Even, så på Isak og så tilbake på Even før hun begynner å le. “Serr Isak. Kalte du han en sjiraff?”

“Eh- ja,” mumler han pinlig berørt. Til hans forsvar så var han hodestups forelska. Fylt til randen av dopamin, serotonin og alt som gjør at man blir gal og sier sånne uforklarlige, dumme ting.

“Var vel litt full eller noe. Men du, vi har det litt travelt. Er på vei til kino, måtte bare innom her og fikse noen ting først.”

Isak er utålmodig, ønsker hverken å forklare hvorfor han henger med Even eller dvele mer rundt dette sjiraff greiene. Det er vel egentlig ikke noe rart at han henger med Even. Selv om han er panfil og noen år eldre enn han. Man må jo ikke være homo og keen for det liksom. Bortsett fra at han er det da, både homo og keen. Sånn skikkelig mye, begge deler.

“Okei, ikke la meg oppholde dere. Er på vei ut selv, skal møte Eva.”

“Hils Eva da!”

“Skal det. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Det samme.”

De går inn på rommet, Isak har hodet såpass med seg at han låser døra. Det er helt uaktuelt at noen kommer inn nå, vil ikke at noen skal forstyrre de når de skal ha sånn kvalitets kosetid.

“Hva var det der for noe?”

“Hva da?”

“Fortelle Noora at jeg har kalt deg sjiraff. Off!” Isak himler med øynene og stønner. “Hadde liksom håpa du hadde glemt det.”

“Glemt det? Herregud, hvordan kan jeg glemme noe sånt noe. Du sto jo der og bare var så himla søt, jeg holdt jo på å dø.” Even trekker han til seg, krummer armene rundt han og gir han et kyss på munnen.

“Det samme gjorde jeg for å si det sånn,” mumler Isak.

Han gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa hans, glemmer en liten stund hvorfor de er tilbake i kollektivet og på rommet hans. Lukten av Even, en svak hint av parfyme blandet med Evens lukt, kiler i neseborene og trekker han tilbake til det de kom for. Han trekker pusten et par ganger, før han plasserer små, lette kyss oppover den lange halsen. Sjiraffhalsen.

Det tar ikke lang tid før han nærmer seg munnen hans og han sukker i det leppene glir inni hverandre, helt perfekt som to puslespillbrikker. _Klikk!_ Og så var brikkene på plass, akkurat der de skal være.

Hundre tanker farer gjennom Isak mens de står der og kysser. Han tenker på Evens fyldige lepper, på sommerfuglene i magen som er høye på livet, på hvor trist Even så ut når han kom til han på onsdag, på den deilige sexen de har hatt, på det faktum at Even er litt høyere enn han og at han må bøye hodet litt oppover når de kysser. Men mest av alt tenker han på hvordan det hadde vært om Even og han ble kjærester.  

Isak klarer ikke få tanken ut av hodet, har ligget og vaket inni han helt siden den dukket opp for flere dager siden. Tenk om de kunne gjøre sånn her hver dag, kysse sånn lidenskapelig som kjærester.

_Kjærester._

Han blir helt varm innvendig av tanken. Det er ikke noe annet han vil mer, men når blir man egentlig kjærester? Han googlet det en gang i forrige uke, men måtte skuffende konstatere at google faktisk ikke visste alt slik mange liker å tro. Det fantes slett ingen fasit på når man ble kjærester og det irriterte han litt. Ikke en gang Jonas, han som er så smart og kan litt om alt kunne gi han noe godt svar på akkurat det spørsmålet. De snakket jo om det i går. Tenk om man bare kunne fylle ut et skjema, krysse ja på diverse spørsmål og så var det gjort liksom? Eller at det var litt sånn som Kristi Himmelfart som alltid kom førti dager etter påske. Hvis kjemien stemte, så ble man alltid kjærester førti dager etter første date. Hvor mye enklere hadde ikke ting vært da?

Jonas hadde riktignok sagt han bare skulle spørre. Straight up. _Hei, vil du bli kjæresten min?_ Men det er ikke så lett liksom. Tanken gjør at det knyter seg i brystet. Han kjenner svetten trenge gjennom huden og fylle håndflatene. Hadde det ikke vært for at Evens tunge var dypt inni han, hadde sikkert hele munnen vært knusktørr og tunga limt fast til ganen.

Det er jo en sjanse for at han sier ja, sånn femti prosent i hvertfall. Kanskje til og med åtti når han tenker seg om. De har jo hatt sex tre ganger denne helga og nå står de her og kliner, snart klare for å dra på date. Og Jonas sa jo at Even hadde sett hodestups forelska ut da han traff de på trikken på torsdag.

Men det er jo alltid det lille menet. Det som ofte kommer snikende og forkludrer alt, tar over hjernen. Trykker all visshet ned, gjemmer det vekk og heller lar tvilen blomstre. Hva om Even ikke er klar for noe forhold? Hva om han vil holde det casual som de sier?

Og dessuten, grensen er vel egentlig nådd, han har vel makset lykke kontoen sin allerede. Han burde vel strengt tatt vente. Ingen kan vel være så mye heldig i løpet av en dag? Er det fysisk mulig?

Idet leppene glir fra hverandre, ser han Even dypt inn i øynene. Lar ikke blikket vike, bare stirrer inn i de blå øynene som om de skal gi han noe svar. Og de gjør på en måte det. De funkler som to stjerner. Det er kanskje ikke en fasit, et svar med to streker under, men det er svar godt nok. Noe som gjør at han vil ta en sjanse i hvert fall.

Han hadde egentlig trodd at det var Even som skulle spørre, om temaet noen gang ville komme opp, det er jo han som har fremstått som den selvsikre av de to. Det er han som komfortabelt er ute og stolt av den han er. Han selv er jo bare en ganske så redd fyr med et bein utenfor skapet. Ikke mye å skryte av.

“Du, Even?”

“Ja, baby.”

“Jeg har liksom noe jeg vil spørre deg om.”

“Okei.”

“Uhm, nei, det er bare en ting jeg lurer på.”

“Spør i vei.”

Hjerte banker taktfast under alle klærne, det slår så fort at han lurer på om Even kan se genseren bevege på seg. Han trekker pusten, må se ned på sokkene sine, prøve å samle seg et sekund eller ti før han kan fortsette.

“Nei, altså. Jeg bare lurte- eh- tror du at jeg kan få lov til å være kjæresten din?”

Isak ser på han, biter seg nervøst i underleppa. Even bare ser på han med åpen munn, sier ikke noe. Det er som han ikke helt skjønner hva som skjer, som om ordene ikke har nådd helt frem til han.

“Vil du virkelig det? Selv om jeg er syk og sånn.”

“Ja, det vil jeg. Sånn veldig gjerne. Ganske sykt mye liksom. Kanskje litt urovekkende mye også.”

Even bare ser på han og smiler. Hele ansiktet er i grunn et gigantisk smil. Øynene har nesten forsvunnet, er bare to tynne streker og du kan nesten ikke se det blå.

“Isak Valtersen?”

“Even- eh- Bech Næsheim.”

“Jeg tror jeg har funnet meg et supplement til litiumen min,” sier han og linker hodene deres sammen.

“Litium?” Isak ser spørrende på han.

“Medisinen min.”

“Åja.” Isak tupper seg mentalt i ræva for å ikke skjønne. “Og hva er det?”

“Deg,” smiler han.

“Meg?” Isak kjenner kinnene farges røde, han blir helt varm innvendig.

“Ja, deg.”

“Jeg er gjerne medisinen din sånn til evig tid om du vil.”

“Vil du det?”

“Jeg gjør det.”

“Fett.”

Isak trekker hodet litt bakover, biter seg i leppa og ser usikkert på Even, i tvil om hva han egentlig mener. Vil han være kjæreste med han eller vil han ikke? Greit nok, han lyste opp som sola selv, men han sa jo ikke akkurat ja da. Ikke sånn direkte.

“Så- uhm- får jeg lov?” Han trekker inn pusten. “Være kjæresten din liksom?”

“Herregud, så klart! Så klart!”

Even lener seg fremover, lar pannene deres møtes ugjen. Isak ser han dypt inn i øynene, kjenner hele kroppen sitre. Det er så fint, så himla fint denne følelsen som har festet seg inni ham og sprer seg utover hele kroppen, helt ned til tærne og ut i fingertuppene, ja til og med i øreflippene, øverst i hjernebarken og området bak leveren og.

“Herregud, du er så himla fin. Spørre om lov til å være kjæresten min liksom. Hvem gjør noe sånt?” sukker han lykkelig.

“Tja, det må være en sånn litt rar og corny bio nerd det da kanskje,” svarer han forlegent.

“Nei, det er verdens aller, aller fineste gutt!” sier han og kysser han ømt på munnen. “Trodde seriøst jeg aldri kom til å være så heldig.”

“Ikke jeg heller,” sier han lavmælt.

Det skulle ha vært et par vitner her. For denne dagen er på vei til å bli en sånn dag som kommer i Guinness Rekordbok, lista som _verdens aller aller fineste dag_. Han har brukt opp all kreditt på lykke kontoen, kanskje til og med overtrukket den. Er nok godt over grensa. Sånn skikkelig masse også. Nå bør han egentlig bare gå å legge seg, begrave seg under dyna og bli der til i morgen, kanskje så lenge som hele neste uke til og med. For nå kan det bare gå nedover.    

“Men du, kan jeg få ta med _kjæresten_ min på kino nå?” spør han med et sånt slørete jeg er hodestups forelska blikk. Kjæresten min. Han tror han aldri vil gå lei av å kalle Even kjæresten hans. Det er en reell fare for at han kommer til å bruke det ordet så mye at det vil gå inflasjon i navnet.

“Ja, jeg vil gjerne på kino med _kjæresten min_ ,” svarer Even smilende.

 

.

 

De sitter overfor hverandre på bussen og bare smiler. Det er rart, å sitte nær Even som nå er kjæresten hans. Han kan nesten ikke tro han er så heldig, får lov til å kalle Even kjæresten hans.

Idet de går av bussen får Isak øye på to gutter eller menn. Det er litt vanskelig å anslå alder, han ser de jo tross alt bare bakfra. Men kanskje de er rundt tredve et sted. De holder hender og ler, den ene lener seg mot den andre og kysser han på kinnet før den andre responderer med å klaske han på baken.

Det er et fint bilde, de ser så forelska ut. Akkurat som han er. Men likevel, det knyter seg litt brystregionen. Han skulle så gjerne ønske det var han, at han var like fri og bekymringsløs. At han bare kunne ta hånda til Even, flette fingrene sammen og kysse han på kinnet når han måtte føle for det. Uten å være urolig for om noen så han eller kom med stygge kommentarer. Spesielt nå, nå som de har blitt kjærester.

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Ikke noe spesielt.”

Ikke helt ærlig, men det må bare bli sånn akkurat nå. Vil ikke ødelegge den gode stemninga. Han vet jo uansett hva Even kommer til så si, gode, fine, omtenksomme Even. Kjæresten hans. At han kommer til å forsikre han om det er okei, at de kommer til å komme dit en gang de også, der de kan være seg selv helt åpenlyst.

Han ser på Even og smiler, prøver å skyve de vonde tankene langt vekk. Tenker at nå skal de på kino og kose seg, bare de to i en sofa. Og da skal de kysse. Det skal han tørre. Riktignok i mørket, uten at noen ser de, men likevel. Det er et steg i riktig retning.

Det myldrer av liv på kinoen, en skulle tro det var den store kinodagen eller noe, men den er jo ikke før i november. Enda noen uker dit.

Idet de går inn døra blir han brått påminnet forrige søndag. Han grøsser, tanken på hvor jævlig det hadde vært gjør han nesten kvalm. Den søtlige parfymen som stakk i nesa og de store puppene som bare presset seg mot brystkassa hans. Fy fader, så ekkelt det var. Kan nesten ikke tenke seg noe verre. Han har ikke sagt noe til Even, har følt at det ikke har vært noe å snakke om. Og det har det jo heller ikke. Herregud, han har jo gjort alt han kan for å glemme hele greia. Det skal forbli sånn. Noen ting er best usagt.

Han rister av seg tankene, lar blikket falle bort på Even som går ved siden av han. Ser på han litt ekstra lenge for å hviske bort det jævlige minne, erstatte det med noe mye bedre.

Even.

Fine, kjekke, vakre og deilige Even.

Kjæresten hans.

Null pupper, bare en stram brystkasse. Ingen søtlig parfyme. Bare en god lukt av mann. Og så er han høyere enn han, akkurat så mye høyere at han må strekke seg litt for å kysse han. Helt sånn perfekt høyde.

Isak vet allerede nå, denne filmen kommer han ikke til å få med seg noen ting av. Hvordan skal det gå til? Han skal jo sitte i en sofa, tett inntil den dagsferske kjæresten sin og se på film. Hvis noen forventer at han skal klare få med seg noe handling av den filmen da, ja de må være helt tjukke i hodet. De kan i hvert fall aldri ha vært snart sytten og stormende forelska.

Helt oppslukt i egne tanker, hører han nesten ikke Even si navnet hans.

“Isak?” Even dulter borti han.

“Hæ?” Han flytter blikket bort fra slush maskinen og ser på Even. “Hva?”

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Deg,” sier han lavmælt med et smil.

“Du altså.” Even smiler varmt tilbake.

Nå idag, på vei mot kiosken er det i hvert fall ikke noe tvil om hva dette er. Det er en date, initiert av Isak og det er han som spanderer, både kinobillett og godis.

“Vi må ha godis. Bare ta det du vil. Jeg spanderer.”

“Skal vi dele litt smågodt?”

“Gjerne.”

De går bort til kiosken og smågodt hylla. Even holder posen og Isak fyller over halve posten, litt av det Even liker og litt av det han selv vil ha. Han prøver å oppføre seg normalt, som om dette bare er et kinobesøk med en venn, men det er nesten umulig. Hvordan skal man liksom klare det når Cirque du Soleil har tatt bolig i han, er midt i en to timers forestilling der hundre millioner sommerfugler og et hjerte gjør spektakulære akrobatiske ting på likt? Det er plent umulig.

“Jeg må bare en tur på do,” unnskylder Isak seg etter han har betalt.

“Okei, jeg bare står her og venter i mens jeg,” smiler Even og åpner posen med smågodt. Helt uvitende om Isaks indre kaos. Heldigvis, det er et bra kaos denne gangen. Ikke sånn _dette er så jævlig at jeg holder nesten ikke ut_ type kaos som sist.

“Straks tilbake.”

Isak haster bort til doene, ikke det at han har det travelt. Er verken veldig tissetrengt eller har dårlig tid. Han må bare sitte litt for seg selv og samle tankene. Hvis han klarer. Og sende en tekstmelding til Jonas. Det er heldigvis liten kø på do og han smetter raskt inn i en av avlukkene, låser døra og setter seg ned.

Han finner fram telefonen, åpner messenger for å skrive noe til Jonas, vil bare dele nyheten med noen. Og verdens beste venn fortjener å høre, det er jo derfor man har venner. Dele sorger og gleder.

Brått blir han usikker på hva han skal skrive. Hvordan fortelle Jonas at han og Even er blitt kjærester uten at det blir kleint. Han skriver og sletter meldinga fem ganger, kanskje seks? Kommer helt ut av tellinga. Lander til slutt på noe som kanskje ikke er så halvgalt.  

 

 **Isak (19.02):** jeg er visst blitt kjæreste med Even jeg :)

 

Det tar ikke lang tid, kanskje fem sekunder eller noe, så svarer Jonas. Han må ha sittet med telefonen i hånda, ingen klarer å svare så raskt på en melding ellers. Isak smiler, spent på hva han kommer til å si.

 

 **Jonas (19.02):** bro!!! Jeg visste det  <3 Grattis!

 **Isak (19.02):** takk :)

 **Jonas (19.02):** er ikke du på kinodate?

 **Isak (19.02):** jo, filmen starter snart

 **Jonas (19.02):** og så sitter du her og chatter med meg? full skjerpings Issy. Tror jeg må ha et lite kræsj-kurs i dating med deg. Selv om du har fått deg type.

 **Isak (19.02):** dust!

 **Jonas (19.02):** Jeg vet vi er BFF liksom, men nå må Even komme først. (no pun intended, LOL)

 **Isak (19.02):** ehehe

 **Isak (19.03):** er på dass nå, måtte bare fortelle deg liksom :)

 **Jonas (19.03):** liker at du tenker på meg da  <3

 **Isak (19.03):** alltid!

 **Jonas (19.03):** men nå går jeg, så du og Even får klina i fred i den sofaen. ;)

 **Isak (19.03):** haha

 **Jonas (19.03):** hils Even fra meg da og gratuler han.

 **Isak (19.03):** skal det.

 

Han blir sittende litt til, smile sånn tilfreds over hvordan ting er. Over at ting er så uendelig mye bedre enn sist gang han gjemte seg på doen på Saga Kino. Nå er han ute av skapet, riktignok ikke til alle ennå, men noen få utvalgte. Og det aller beste, Even og han har funnet tilbake til hverandre, ordnet opp og ja, til og med blitt kjærester.

Ute igjen ser han Even stå henslengt mot en vegg, smilende med øynene på telefonen. Fy fader så fin han er. Han får så lyst å løpe bort til han og kaste armene rundt han. Fortelle alle på kinoen at den hunken der, ja han er hans og bare hans

Men det skjer ikke, det er noe inne i han som setter på sperrene - igjen, noen dumme tanker, sprekkferdig av bekymring og han hater det. Hater det sånn intenst. Jaja, han skal i det minste kline i mørket da. Det kommer ikke på tale å backe ut av det.

Han er på vei.

Han er på vei.

Det går bare ikke så fort som han skulle ønske.

“Skal hilse fra Jonas.” Isak smiler og graver ned i godisposen etter noe salt.

“Snakket du med han nå? Inne på do?”

“Jeg sendte han en melding bare. Eh- uhm- jeg måtte liksom bare fortelle han om oss. Håper det er greit?” Han kikker bort på Even, blir brått litt nervøs, usikker på om han skulle ha gjort det uten å prate med Even først.

“Ja, seff. Går fint det. Men du?” Nå er det plutselig Even som ser bekymra ut.

“Hva?”

“Jeg har fortalt det til Mikael. Han sendte meg nettopp noen meldinger, lurte på hvordan det gikk og sånn. Og så klarte jeg liksom ikke å la være å si noe.”

“Åh ja.”

Så det var derfor han sto der og smilte sånn, med øynene intenst ned i mobilskjermen. Han fortalte Mikael om han han, er ikke lenger en hemmelighet. Om han hadde lyst til å kysse Even i sta, så er det ingenting mot hvor mye han har lyst til å gjøre det nå.

“Han kommer ikke til å si det til noe asså. Jeg har jo liksom fortalt litt om deg, det har vært umulig og holde kjeft liksom,” sier han med et sukk og smiler sånn skjevt. “Og han vet at du ikke er helt åpen ennå. Men jeg lover, han kommer ikke til å fortelle en kjeft om det.”

Isak ser de urolige øynene til Even. Han får så lyst til å ta tak i hånda hans, lene seg fremover og gi han noen beroligende kyss. For det går bra at han fortalte Mikael. Det er jo bestekompisen hans, kan jo liksom ikke nekte han å fortelle. Dessuten, han er sikker på at Mikael er en bra fyr, Even har jo fortalt mye fint om han. Og når Even velger å stole på Mikael, ja da stoler Isak også på han. Han har jo ikke noen grunn til noe annet.

“Du, det går fint,” hvisker han. “Du må jo få snakke med bestekompisen din.”

“Er du sikker? Jeg har ikke gjort noe dumt?”

“Helt sikker. Ikke tenk på det.”

“Takk.” Even smiler, ser litt letta ut. “Han ble veldig glad da. Sa jeg skulle hilse.”

“Det samme ble Jonas.”

“Og så sa han at vi måtte treffes. Han ville liksom godkjenne deg.”

“Godkjenne meg? Oi, bør jeg bli bekymra?”

“Overhodet ikke, ingen kan jo mislike deg. Hallo liksom!” Even rista på hodet med et smil om munnen. “Og hvis han gjør det, så har han et skikkelig stort problem.”

Tanken på å møte Evens venner, spesielt hans _best bud_ som Even kaller Mikael skremmer han litt. Aldri før har han måtte bli introdusert på denne måten, ikke sånn seriøst i hvertfall. Hva om han synes han er teit? Hva om han ikke liker han og ikke synes han er bra nok for sin _best bud_? Det blir ikke bare Mikael som har et problem da.

Men han kan ikke tenkte på det, la bekymringen blomstre inne i han, nå skal han jo kose seg på kino. Han skyver tankene vekk. Det er jo ikke noe vits i å bekymre seg for ting han uansett i får gjort noe med. Da er det heller bedre å ta en kikk på Even, på tre av føflekkene på kinnet hans, de ser ut som en L som han kanskje, muligens er bittelitt forelska i.

De blir stående å prate litt. Isak har det ikke travelt, vil helst vente så lenge så mulig med å gå inn. Det aller beste hadde vært om det hadde vært mørkt i det de går inn. Men da må de vente til mesteparten av reklamen er ferdigspilt.

“Skal vi gå inn? Kinoen starter snart,” spør Even i det han ser på mobilen

“Ja, vi bør vel det,” sier Isak, kan jo liksom ikke si nei, det vil bli alt for teit. Klokka er jo snart ti over også.

Idet de starter å gå, begynner det å krible ekstra i magen. Han er så spent på hva Even kommer til å si, om han kommer til å bli overrasket og glad. Håper inderlig det ikke bare blir et skuldertrekk og ikke noe mer.

Det er Isak som har billettene, de er jo lagret på telefonen, men det er Even som går først inn i kinosalen. Og det er helt greit, for da får han se reaksjonen hans.

“Hvor sitter vi egentlig?” spør han.

“Rad 9, sete 21 og 22.”

“Så langt nede,” kommenterer han noe overrasket. De var jo enig forrige uke at det var best å sitte så langt oppe som mulig, for å få bedre oversikt over lerretet.

“Eh- ja, det måtte liksom bli den raden,” forklarer han, biter meg selv i leppa.

“Okei.” De går bortover seteraden, en del folk må reise seg for at de skal komme forbi. Plutselig stopper Even opp. “Sa du sete 21 og 22?” spør han og snur seg mot Isak.

“Mm,” nikker han, smiler litt forlegent.

“Sofa?” Han må beherske seg for å ikke rope. Ansiktet hans sprekker opp, blir et stort smil.

“Ja.”

De setter seg ned, Isak kikker bort på Even, ser han er litt usikker på hvor nærme han kan være, om de kan sitte helt tett inntil hverandre slik de gjør inne på rommet til Isak eller om det må være denne dumme distansen mellom de. En skulle nesten tro det var planlagt, at de skulle komme akkurat da, for like etter de har satt seg ned senkes lyset og det blir merkbart mørkere inne i salen.

Uten å tenke så mye, for tenking vil bare føre til usikkerhet og tvil, lar han sommerfuglene i magen flytte han nærmere Even. Det er som de, hele millionen, kollektivt løfter Isak mens de flyr rundt og trekker ham mot Even. I realiteten er det bare femten centimeter, tjue toppen, men det føles som en mil.

Even ser på han, litt overrasket, men mest glad, i det lårene deres møtes, presses mot hverandre. Isak kjenner hjerte banke fort, det er muilg det hopper over noen slag også. Er ikke helt sikker, klarer ikke tenke helt klart akkurat nå. For mange følelser virvler inni han.

“Even?” hvisker han.

“Ja?” hvisker Even tilbake.

Isak ser på Even, ser han ikke helt klart i mørket, men kan ane konturene av smilerynkene som har lagt seg i ytterkant av øyene. Han trekker pusten dypt inn, må hente mer av det motet som skal befinne seg der nede et sted.

Det høres kanskje rart ut, si det på denne måte. Men det driter han i, han må gjøre ting på sine måte skal han få gjort det. Uansett, Even sa jo ja til å være kjæresten hans, så han har vel akseptert at han er litt eller kanskje ganske mye rar innimellom.

“Nå skal vi kysse.”

“Kysse?”

“Ja.”

Han løfter hodet, strekker litt på halsen. Even ser på han, munnen åpner seg litt, men sier ikke noe. Lager ikke noe stor greie ut av det som skal skje, later som det er det mest naturlige i verden. Og det er jo det på en måte, å kysse litt kjærester i mellom når man er på kino.  

Even lener seg litt fremover, blikket festet på øynene til Isak i det leppene møtes. De starter litt forsiktig, lar leppene varsomt leke med hverandre, som om de begge er litt usikre på dette her. Kysse på kino i all offentlighet.  

Isak har kysset Even mange ganger, kanskje femti eller til og med hundre? Er ikke helt sikker, har helt kommet ut av tellinga. Hver gang føles det litt bedre enn den første og det er ikke noe unntak nå.

Et hint av noe søtt blandes med små saltkorn fra tunga hans. Det smaker så himla godt dette kysset, bedre enn noen andre kyss noen gang har gjort.  

Isak flytter hånda si, må ta tak i noe. Sånn i tilfelle han kommer til lette. For det føles sånn. At han svever bekymringsløst på en rosa sky. Han prøver å finne hofta til Even, fumler og så lander hånda litt ufrivillig i skritte til Even, sånn cirka midt oppå pikken hans. Da han merker hvor den er, drar han den automatisk til seg mens kinnene blir dypt røde i løpet av et hundredels sekund. Herregud, hva var det han gjorde?

“Det var bra du ikke lot den bli liggende for ellers hadde jeg hatt en boner i løpet av sekunder,” hvisker Even og ler i det leppene glir fra hverandre.

“Even!” hvisker Isak bestemt, tydelig flau, og slår han på låret. Snakke om pikken til Even og bonere på kino. Det kan han bare glemme, er sånn cirka tusen prosent ikke klar for akkurat det. Herregud, det er jo vanskelig nok å snakke om hjemme i kollektivet, godt gjemt under dyna inne på rommet sitt bak en låst dør.

“Men det er sant da,” hvisker han og presser leppene deres sammen igjen. Isak er glad kyssinga ikke gir rom for å prate, for han har absolutt ikke noe å tilføye det der. Bør helst ikke tenke på det heller, i frykt for at kroppen skal bedra han og gi han en boner selv. Det er ikke så mye som skal til, i hvert fall ikke nå som de har blitt kjærester. Bare å tenke på _det_ er jo farlig.   

Isak fikk rett, han får ikke med seg så mye av filmen. Ikke når hodet hans har hvilt mot Evens skulder og fingrene dere har vært flettet i nærmere 120 minutter.

Idet lyset er i ferd med å slås på, rykker det til i kroppen. Han setter seg automatisk opp og trekker seg litt unna Even, later som han strekker seg mot skoen sin for å knyte lissene. Bevegelsene gjør at det knyter seg litt i brystet, han håper inderlig Even ikke gjennomskuer han og oppdager hva han _egentlig_ gjør.

Han har jo gjentatte ganger sagt det ikke gjør noe at han ikke er helt åpen ennå, at han er like glad selv om de ikke kysser åpenlyst eller kan sitte tett inntil hverandre på trikken med hendene på den andres lår. Likevel er han sikker på at det må stikke litt i hjerte, at han på en måte blir avvist på det her settet.

Even ser ikke ut til å merke noe, bare smiler til Isak i det blikket møtes.

“Bra film, ikke sant? sier han med et smil.

“Ja, veldig bra,” svarer han uten helt å være sikker på om han mener det. Fikk jo ikke med seg så mye av filmen. “Bra du likte den da.”

“Men,” sier Even og lener seg mot han, legger munnen nær øret hans. “Denne sofaen her, den var liksom enda bedre. Heretter blir det bare sånn sofa når vi skal på kino.”

“Det er jeg enig i,” svarer han og kan ikke annet enn å smile.

“Skal vi gå?”

“Ja, la oss gå.”

De følger strømmen av mennesker og kommer ut på baksiden av kinoen. Idet de runder hjørnet og skal til å krysse gaten merker Isak at han må på do, sånn på ordentlig nå.

“Du, jeg må bare en tur og pisse. Venter du utenfor her så bare løper jeg inn igjen på kinoen?”

“Okei. Skynd deg da.”

Even blunker til ham. Eller han prøver å blunke, men mislykkes ganske så fælt. Isak må bite seg selv i leppa for ikke å le. Herregud så søt. Han småløper inn på kinoen, forbi kaffebaren og kiosken og inn på toalettet innerst i lokalet.

Idet han trekker opp glidelåsen på buksa, hører han det piper i telefonen. Bare han får kommet seg ut og vasket hendene skal han sjekke hva det er, tenker han og låser opp døra. Med nyvaskede hender trekker han opp telefonen av lomma og ser at det er faren som har sendt han en melding. Litt irritert leser han den, selv om han egentlig kunne tenke seg å ignorere hele greia.

Han blir stående inne på det trange toalettet og svare faren.

 

 **Pappa (21.16)** : hei Isak. Jeg vil gjerne ta deg med ut på bursdagsmiddag på tirsdag. Du bestemmer sted.

 **Isak (21.17)** : er opptatt.

 **Pappa (21.17)** : skal du feire bursdag med vennene dine? Jeg er dessverre borte resten av uka. Fint om vi kunne fått det til.

 **Isak (21.18)** : nei, skal ut å spise med den nye kjæresten min.

 **Pappa (21.18)** : så hyggelig at du har fått deg kjæreste da. Kanskje vi kan gå ut å spise alle tre, jeg betaler så klart. Vil gjerne møte henne!

 

_Henne._

 

Så klart, faren hans tror han er blitt sammen med en jente. Han biter seg i leppa, kikker intenst på skjermen, vurderer hva han skal gjøre. Han skammer seg jo ikke, det er ikke det. Og han bryr seg jo _egentlig_ ikke om hva faren mener, det er det lenge siden han har gjort. Men han kan ikke nekte for det, han er litt redd, lurer på hva hva faren kommer til å si og mene. Innerst inne, til tross for at faren er en jævla stor idiot, så vil han jo ikke at faren skal skamme seg over han.

Skal han bare la faren tro det er en jente? Spille med og late som han ikke så at han skrev _henne_ i stedet for _han_. Nei, han kan ikke det, gjemme fine, snille, vakre, fantastiske Even på den måte. Kjæresten hans! Even fortjener så mye mer det.

Han puster skarpt inn, prøver å hente frem mer av det motet han har vært så heldig å finne den siste uka. Overraskende nok har han funnet mer mot enn han hadde trodd han hadde. Han har jo gjort dette noen ganger nå, kommet ut, til og med mormor vet, men det er ikke blitt noe enklere. For _dette_ kan jo være den personen som misliker det, som vil skamme seg og ikke akseptere. Det skjer jo, folk er fordomsfulle og avviser folk som er litt annerledes enn det som er _normalt_. Hendene skjelver litt, må konsentrere seg for å ikke trykke på feil bokstaver.

 **Isak (21.21)** : *han

 **Pappa (21.21)** : han? Hva mener du?

 **Isak (21.22)** : kjæresten min, det er en han og heter Even.

 **Pappa (21.22)** : vet du at jeg argumenterte for at du skulle hete Even da du ble født? Men mamma insisterte på at du måtte hete Isak. Kanskje like så greit nå.  

 **Pappa (21.22)** : Uansett, vil gjerne møte han. Har vi en avtale?

 **Isak (21.22)** : herregud pappa. Even skal ta meg med ut på bursdagsdate, tror du han vil at du skal henge på?

 **Pappa (21.23)** : skjønner, det er en sånn date ja. Vi får heller ta den middagen en annen gang.

 **Pappa (21.23)** : overfører litt ekstra penger til deg, så kan du kjøpe deg noe fint til bursdagen din da.

 **Isak (21.23)** : ok.

 **Isak (21.23)** : takk.

 **Pappa (21.24)** : glad i deg, Isak.

Han ser på den siste setningen, lurer på om faren forventer et svar tilbake, forventer at Isak skal skrive at han er glad i han også. Det får holde at han skrev takk for pengene, noe mer kjærlighet til faren har han ikke å gi akkurat nå.

“Er alt bra?” spør Even da Isak kommer ut igjen.

“Jada.”

“Du var bare så lenge borte. Ble nesten litt bekymra for at det hadde skjedd noe.”

“Neida, det har ikke skjedd noe- eller jo- det har vel det.”

“Åh, hva da?”

“Nei, jeg bare kom ut til pappa liksom,” hvisker han.

“Kom ut? Nå? På do?” Even ser forvirra på Isak

“Eh, ja.”

Isak må le, for det er litt absurd, var kanskje ikke sånn han hadde tenkt at faren skulle få vite om at han har blitt kjæreste med en gutt. Han hadde heller ikke sett for at det skulle skje på do på Saga Kino heller.

“Han sendte meg melding, ville invitere meg på bursdagsmiddag, men jeg sa jeg var opptatt og så- bare les her.” Isak gir Even telefonen, tenker han kan få lese samtalen selv. “Bare les herfra.” Det blir stille en liten stund, Even leser gjennom den korte samtalen med faren. “Så da var det gjort liksom.”

“Men det gikk jo forholdsvis greit, synes du ikke?”

“Joa, det gjorde det.”

“Går det bra?” Even legger en hånd på skuldra hans, trykker til.

“Tror det. Jeg bare trodde ikke det skulle skje sånn her liksom.”

“Men er du glad?”

“Alltid glad når jeg er sammen med deg,” sier han lavmælt og gir han et lite privat smil.

De går i stillhet ned til Aker Brygge og trikkestoppet. Han vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal si, er litt overveldet over nettopp ha kommet ut til faren sin. Det hadde jo gått bra, hadde ikke sagt noe stygt og ville jo møte han. Men likevel, han trenger litt tid til å fordøye det hele.

“Tenk om jeg hadde blitt hetende Even da?” sier han plutselig når de kommer inn på bussen.

“Det hadde vært litt rart ja,” medgir Even. “Hei, jeg heter Even, hva heter du?”

“Jeg heter også Even,” sier han og begynner å le.

“Og tenk når vi hadde gifta oss og fått samme navn. Så hadde vi hatt sånt dørskilt med teksten _her bor Even Valtersen Bech Næsheim og Even Valtersen Bech Næsheim._ Folk måtte jo tro det bodde en litt spaltet person der liksom.”

Han klarer ikke stoppe å le, latteren bølger seg ut av han, må tørke tårer som triller nedover kinnet med håndbaken. Tanken på at kunne ha hett det samme er så rar og så fullstendig  komisk. En litt eldre fyr sitter tvers overfor dem, glaner på de, synes sikkert de er litt for høylytte.

“Har du lyst å gifte deg?” spør Isak da latteren har stilnet. Vet ikke helt hvorfor han spør, ble vel bare litt nysgjerrig.

“Selvfølgelig. Vil ikke du?” spør han tilbake.

“Nja, vet ikke helt jeg. Er bare sytten, har liksom ikke tenkt så mye over det liksom,” sier han og trekker på skuldrene.  

“Det skal være et sånt super romantisk utendørsbryllup med masse gjester og blomster overalt. Vi som skal gifte oss skal komme på en hvit hest eller i en sånn gammel kul bil fra femtitallet og så skal det serveres grillmat, masse digge pølser, potetsalat, sliders og alt man kan tenke seg. Og så skal vi danse tett, være litt sånn slowburn når vi skal danse og alle ser på.”

“Serr?”

“Ja.”

“Hvit hest liksom?”

“Ja, synes du det er litt over the top?”

“Eh- hvis hest? Ikke helt min greie ass. Ikke blomster heller forresten,” sier han og rynker på nesa.

“Så om vi gifter oss en gang, så blir det ikke noen hvit hest og blomster?” spør han lavmælt.

“Gifter oss?” Isak kjenner kinnene brenne og er helt varm innvendig. Han stirrer fremfor seg, kunne sikkert lagd hull i hodet til han som sitter foran dem om det var mulig. “Tror ikke det ass. Kan strekke meg til grillmat og den gamle bilen. Så lenge jeg slipper å kjøre vel og merke,” mumler han, sikker på at hele han er rød som overmoden tomat.

“Deal!” sier Even og ler sånn hjertelig, sånn at hjertet hans nesten sprekker og likbilen bare kan komme og ta han med. En dag tenker han, da kommer han faktisk til å dø av den latteren og det fjeset. Bare flaks at det ikke er i dag.

“Har du lyst å bli med hjem?” spør Isak i det trikken nærmer seg Brugata og stoppe hans.

“Veldig gjerne, men jeg kan dessverre ikke. Mikael kommer innom en tur, skal hente noe greier jeg har lånt av han. Og mamma vil at jeg skal sove hjemme i kveld, hun mener jeg trenger hvile.“

“Okei, skjønner det.”

Isak er litt skuffet, skulle så gjerne ønske at Even kunne sove over. Det er jo så tomt i senga uten han der. Men han skjønner det, Even har jo venner han må ta seg av, akkurat som han har, og det med god og nok søvn vet han jo er viktig.

“Vi sees jo i morgen da,” sier han og smiler, ikke helt sånn fra øre til øre. Men det er da et smil i hvert fall.

“Det gjør vi helt klart. Jeg kommer til å dø om vi ikke gjør det,” sier Even i full alvorlighet.

“Dø? Hvem er det som er dramatisk nå?” ler Isak.

“Men det er sant da.”

Isak reiser seg og retter på capsen, gjør seg klar for å gå av. “Da er vi nødt til å møtes i morgen, for vi kan ikke ha noe av at du dør ass. For da kommer liksom jeg til å dø også og det er jeg ikke spesielt keen på. Er altfor glad til det!”

“Sees i morgen da,” sier han. “baby,” legger han lydløst til og blunker.

Isak lager seg et mentalt notat, må huske å si til Even at om han ikke vil at han skal dø, så kan han ikke holde på sånn. Kalle han baby og blunke på den måten. Det går bare ikke. Han vil jo være død før snøen kommer.

 

.

 

Det er stille i kollektivet når han kommer hjem. Han sparker av seg skoa, henger jakka på knaggen og går rett inn på rommet. Låser døra i tilfelle noen kommer busende inn, vil være litt alene nå. Han slenger seg på senga, lar alle tankene flyte fritt. Plutselig plinger det i telefonen. Han tar tak i den med en gang,

 

 **Even (22.05)** : savner deg allerede…

 **Even (22.05)** : kjærsten min <3

 **Isak (22.05)** : samme her, senga er tom uten deg. :(

 **Isak (22.05)** : takk for at du ble med opp til mormor. Det ble litt lettere å reise opp dit da :)

 **Even (22.05)** : skulle bare mangle. Jeg vet jo at sånt er vanskelig.

 **Isak (22.06)** : møtes på bussen i morgen?

 **Even (22.06)** : har legetime i morgen, så kommer senere på skolen.

 **Isak (22.06)** : okei. ikke noe alvorlig vel?

 **Even (22.06)** : neida, skal bare han en oppfølging på bipolaren og medisiner og sånn.

 **Isak (22.06)** : alene?

 **Even (22.06)** : nei, mamma er med meg.  

 **Isak (22.06)** : så bra. Ellers hadde jeg gjerne fulgt deg ass. Hvis du hadde villet det da.

 **Even (22.06)** : herregud, du er så søt og fin. Takk baby.  

 **Even (22.06):** og takk for at du vil være sammen med meg selv om jeg er syk liksom.

 **Isak (22.06)** : det der skal du slutte å tenke på. Jeg driter i den sykdommen.

 **Isak (22.07)** : du hadde jo ikke vært den du er om du ikke hadde hatt den sykdommen. Og om du ikke har fått det med deg, så digger jeg deg jævlig mye. Hele deg også.

 **Even (22.07)** : :-*

 **Isak (22.07)** : :-*

 **Even (22.07)** : mamma ropte, Mikael er her. Må nesten stikke.

 **Isak (22.06)** : okei. lykke til i morra, skal tenke på deg <3

 **Even (22.07)** : takk. Jeg tenker på deg hele tiden <3

 

Han har så lyst å rope det ut, oppdatere facebooken sin med status _i et forhold_. Fortelle hele verden at han er blitt sammen med noen. Men han kan jo ikke det, folk vil jo automatisk begynne å lure. For han har jo ikke hooka med noen, vært på dater og vært interessert i noen. Som de vet om da.  

Om han hadde hatt guts, så skulle han bare ha gjort det. Skrevet på facebook at han var i et forhold og om noen hadde lurt på hvem så skulle han bare ha skrevet det. Med store bokstaver og hundre hjerter bak: Even Bech Næsheim. Bare latt det stå sin prøve. Se hvor mange som hadde gratulert han og sagt det var hyggelig, se hvem som hadde trodd det var en facerape, noe for eksempel Magnus kunne ha gjort litt full klokka halv ett om natta. Og så skulle han ha kommet på skolen på mandag hånd i hånd med Even, gitt han et lidenskapelig kyss midt i skolegården før de går til hvert sitt klasserom. Det var det han skulle ha gjort. Men nei, det går ikke, det får bli i et annet univers.

Klokka nærmer seg halv elleve, normalt alt for tidlig for å legge seg. Men han merker han er trøtt, gjespene kommer oftere og oftere. Det har vært en lang dag og mye har skjedd, ikke så rart at han er sliten nå. Han reiser seg opp, kler av seg, legger seg under dyna igjen. Gidder ikke gå på badet for å pusse tenna en gang, det kan han gjøre i morgen tidlig. Det ligger ingen i senga han skal kysse heller, så det er ikke så farlig er det vel?

Han sender en melding til Even, sier god natt og drøm søtt, før han skrur av lyden på telefonen. Vil helst ikke bli vekket av noen meldinger sent på kvelden, verken av moren eller en av gutta.

Idet hodet treffer puta ser han telefonen lyse opp, vet det er en melding. Trenger ingen lyd for å se det.

 **Mamma (22.29):** Gud er god, Han gir meg styrke og viser vei.

Melding fra moren. Det var akkurat det han ikke trengte. Han har klart å la være å tenke på henne helt siden de forlot mormor, mye takket være Even. Men nå? Nå kommer alle tankene som et jævla skybrudd på en solskinnsdag.

 _Hva prøver hun å si meg nå? Er dette en slags forklaring på hvorfor hun gjør som hun gjør? Forklaring eller kanskje en unnskyldning, til og med en rettferdiggjøring overfor seg selv_ _på hvorfor hun messer til han om Gud? Når skal mormor og mamma snakke sammen? Hva kommer mormor til å si? Hvordan kommer mamma til å reagere? Vil hun sende han en melding etter de har snakket sammen? Eller vil hun kanskje ringe han? Hun har ikke gjort det på evigheter. Kanskje hun ikke vil ta kontakt i det hele tatt, kanskje skuffelsen vil være for stor? Vil hun hate han? Vil hun skamme seg, ønske han var annerledes? Kanskje hun vil være sint, rope til han? Kanskje dynge han ned med dumme bibelvers for å vise at hun har rett, at han er et avvik fra normalen? Kanskje hun elsker Gud mer enn hun elsker han? Elsker hun egentlig han? Kanskje hun bare liker han sånn passe? Sånn passe fordi det er sønnen hennes og ikke noen annen grunn._

Han sukker tungt, skulle ønske han kunne ringe Even, han hadde visst hva han skulle si. Men det går jo ikke, han vet det. Han har jo besøk av Mikael. Og om han ikke er der lenger, så er han sikkert på vei i seng for å få en god natts søvn som moren hans ville at han skulle få. Som også han vil at Even skal ha.  

Lyset på nattbordet slukkes vel vitende om at han ikke kommer til å få sove på en stund. Han vet Even er opptatt, men sender han en liten melding likevel. Til den aller fineste, til kjæresten hans.

 

 **Isak (22.46)** : Glad i deg fineste kjæresten min.

 

Kanskje det er nok? Kanskje han ikke trenger moren så lenge han har Even? Og så har han jo de andre da; Jonas og Eskild. Trolig Sana også. Og Linn. Kanskje gutta også om han nå får samlet nok mot til å snakke med de?

Og mormor. Fine, snille mormor. Han må ikke glemme henne. En liten, ganske tynn kropp, men til gjengjeld stappfull av kjærlighet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Igjen, tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Det gleder et skrivehjerte, det skal dere vite <3 
> 
> Nå har både mormor og faren fått vite og de aksepterer. Det er godt for Isak. Men han er jo ikke ferdig der, det er jo flere han må komme ut til. Det er vel på tide at han snakker med Mahdi og Magnus. Nå som det gikk så bra hos mormor har han kanskje fått litt mot innabords og ikke minst troa på at det kommer til å gå bra å snakke med de også. Det er bare å krysse fingrene <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer, er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen.

Det er litt rart, han er våken og føler seg uthvilt. Og klokka på mobilen har ikke ringt ennå. Når skjedde det sist? Det er så lenge siden at han ikke husker. Han strekker seg etter mobilen, vil sende en melding til Even og ønske han lykke til hos legen. Idet han ser telefonen, ser han at skjermen er svart og den responderer ikke når han trykker på den.

Hmmm.

Det tar noen sekunder før han reagerer. Føkk. Hvor mye er egentlig klokka? Han reiser seg brått opp, må ut på kjøkkenet for å se på klokka på veggen.

Å faen. Klokka er snart er ti over åtte. Ikke så rart han føler seg uthvilt. Han har jo forsovet seg, sovet nesten en time lenger enn han pleier. Det er fem minutter til første time starter. _Faen. Faen. Faen!_

Isak løper inn på rommet, må lade telefonen. Det er kanskje ikke det han bør fokusere på, men det driter han i. Even må få den meldingen før han går inn til hos legen. Bare fem minutter igjen nå.

Han haster inn på badet med håndkle i hånda, setter på dusjen og lar det renne litt for at vannet skal bli skikkelig varmt. Så løper han inn på soverommet igjen, ser at telefonen har en prosent strøm. Lettere stressa, skrur han den på. Det kommer inn flere meldinger, men han rekker ikke se på de, må bare få skrevet til Even.

 

 **Isak (08.12)** :  Lykke til hos legen kjærsten min. Tenker på deg :)

 

Idet han kommer ut av badet igjen, fiks ferdig påkledd og nypussede tenner, kommer Eskild ut av rommet sitt.

“Her nå?” spør han litt forfjamset.

“Eh, ja. Forsovet meg,” sier han og haster inn på rommet. Han rasker med seg både sekk og telefon, går ut i gangen og kler raskt på seg. “Må løpe!”

“Men du, hvordan gikk det hos mormor i går forresten?”

“Bra,” smiler han. “Kan fortelle mer i kveld.”

Han smeller igjen døra, småløper ned trappene. Tenker at dette skal bli en bra dag til tross for en litt kjip start. Det er jo bare en norsktime han går glipp av, ikke verdens undergang. Jonas har sikkert noen notater han kan låne, han er jo alltid så flink til å notere ned ting, har alltid stålkontroll.

Herregud så dårlig kondis tenker han i det han setter seg ned på trikken. Må hive etter pusten fordi han har løpt nesten hele veien. Kanskje han burde begynne å trene? Tanken forsvinner like fort som den kom. Trening er ikke noe for ham ass. Ikke har han tid til sånt heller, i hvert fall ikke nå. Nå har han viktigere ting å bruke ettermiddagene sine på. Kjæresten sin for eksempel.

Telefonen har nesten ikke strøm, fikk bare ladet den i underkant av femten minutter. Heldigvis er det nok til å sende en melding til Even, si han har forsovet seg og ikke er tilgjengelig på telefon resten av dagen. Han ser Even har sett meldinga han sendte i dag tidlig, men har tydeligvis ikke rukket å svare han før legebesøket.

Skolegården er sånn halvfull, det ser ikke ut som alle har orket å ta seg ut i den sure vinden. Og han skjønner det godt, for det blåser noe inni granskauen mye. Det er nesten så han skulle ønske han hadde et skjerf rundt halsen. Eller aller helst Even da. Han er alltid varm og kunne varmet han opp på et blunk.

Han ser på klokka, smiler fornøyd over at han i hvert fall ikke kommer for sent til biologitimene. Klapper seg imaginært på skuldra over at han klarte å være så rask.

Det står en guttegjeng nær en av benkene, like ved der han går. De stirrer på han når han kommer gående og snur seg automatisk idet han passerer de og gir de et par blikk i retur. Et øyeblikk lurer han på om han kjenner de, kanskje det er guttegjengen han har tysk sammen med. Men nei, det er ikke de.

Mens han går over skolegården, har kurs mot A bygget og inngangsdøra, får han en ubehagelig følelse av flere øyne kikker på han. Han ser ned på seg selv, studerer både jakke, bukse og sko. Lurer på om han har satt på seg buksa feil vei eller om jakka er vrengt. Eller kanskje han i hurlumheiet i dag tidlig klarte å ta på seg to ulike sko? Det hadde vært komisk, han må le litt av tanken. Men han kan fort konstatere at selv om han hadde hastverk i dag tidlig, så har han klart å kle på seg.

“Hei, Isak,” hører han bak seg i det han går inn døra. Han snur seg og ser en av dansejentene hilse på han. Litt forvirrende, skjønner ikke hvorfor hun vil hilse på han og hvordan hun vet navnet hans. For så vidt han kan huske, så har de aldri snakket sammen før. “Eh- hei,” svarer han, vil jo ikke virke uhøflig heller.

Han tar opp telefonen, får bare lyst å sende en melding til Jonas, høre om det er noe som skjer. Jonas er jo allergisk mot rykter, holder seg langt unna sånt. Han vet jo det. Men om ryktene omhandler bestekompisen sin, så hadde han blitt rasende.  

Men idet han er midt meldinga dør telefonen. Faen! Så sinnsykt typisk. Irritert går han med bestemte skritt inn i klasserommet, ser ned i gulvet hele veien, vil ikke møte noen blikk. Sana er allerede på plass. Så klart, alltid tidlig ute.

“Hallå!”

“Hei.”

“Alt bra eller?”

“Ja, hvordan det?”

“Jonas sa du var sen, lurte på om jeg hadde hørt noe fra deg. Fikk visst ikke tak i deg.”

“Åja. Jeg bare forsov meg,” sukker han. “Telefone gikk tom for strøm og uten telefon, ingen vekking.”

Isak åpner sekken, ser med en gang at han har glemt laptopen hjemme. Pokker, nå får han ihvertfall ikke sendt en melding til Jonas og spurt. I tillegg må han ta notater med penn og papir. Herregud, så veldig 2010 liksom. Begynner brått å lure på om han tok feil i morges, usikker på om denne dagen blir så bra allikevel.

Han skuler bort på Sana, lurer på om han skal snakke med henne, spørre om hun har hørt om noen rare rykter eller noe som skal tilsi at flere har kikket på han.

“Er det noe?” spør hun og ser på han med et skarpt blikk.

“Eh, jeg bare lurte på- uhm- kan jeg få låne notatene dine når timen er over, ta kopi av de? Har glemt laptopen hjemme, og det går så forbanna tregt å skrive med blyant. Kommer sikkert ikke til å få med meg halvparten.”

Han feiger ut, klarer ikke spørre, er sikker på det kommer til å høres tullete ut. Sana kommer sikkert til å le av han og riste på hodet, spørre om han helga har gjort han paranoid. Han har jo ikke gjort noe i helga som kan gjøre han paranoid, har jo bare vært på fest med kosegruppa og kino med Even.

Å fader.

Det går med ett kaldt nedover ryggen på han, kjenner pulsen stige til neste to hundre i løpet av millisekunder. Hva om noen har sett de? Sett han og Even dra hjem sammen fredag kveld eller at de klina inne på kinoen på i går. Det var jo mørkt, begge gangene, men han blir brått usikker på om det var mørkt nok.

Det er jo ikke det at han ikke vil at folk skal vite om han og Even, tvert i mot. Han har egentlig lyst å rope det ut, gå til rektor og be om få si noe over høyttaleren. Gi beskjed til hele føkkings skolen at Even og han er kjærester.

Vel, kanskje ikke akkurat det med høyttaleren da, men han vil jo at folk skal vite. For akkurat det med Even er bare så fantastisk. Men han vil fortelle det selv, når han er klar. Ikke når en føkkings idiot bestemmer seg for at det vil være en hysterisk morsom greie å dele med verden.

“Klart det. Jeg kan kopiere notatene i lunsjen. Vil jo ikke at bio partneren min skal få fire i standpunkt heller. Selv har jeg sekseren godt innen rekkevidde allerede, men jeg unner deg en femmer i hvert fall,”  svarer hun fornøyd, høres nesten litt selvgod ut.

“Det der er så bullshit av deg å si. Det er jo du som kommer til trenge hjelp av meg til å få en femmer, mens jeg ender opp med en klar sekser.”

“Særlig.”

Han prøver iherdig å ikke la det indre kaoset vise seg, la det legge seg som et slør over stemmen og kroppsspråket, men vet ærlig talt ikke om han lykkes så godt. Synes stemmen høres litt rar ut og det er umulig å sitte rolig, beinet rister ukontrollert. Om han ikke klarer å stoppe snart, kommer Sana til å merke det og garantert komme med en kommentar. Sana ser jo alt. Og hva skal ha si da? _Hei, Sana. Jeg frykter at noen har outet meg til hele skolen._ Nei, det går bare ikke.

Plutselig åpner døra seg og resten av klassekameratene kommer inn i rommet. Han huker seg sammen litt, bøyer hodet ned mens han skuler bort på de andre. Vil egentlig ikke se på noen, men klarer ikke la være. Må bare se om noen kikker bort på han med store øyne og hvisker til sidemann.

Det skjer ikke noe, ingen stirrer eller sier noe fælt. De bare sette ned, begynner å skravle sånn som de alltid gjør før Nicolaysen kommer og starter timen. Tiril som alltid sitter foran de bare nikker til han og Sana og sier hei.

Litt forvirret, men mest glad må han konstatere at de færreste har lagt merke til han. Eller kanskje de har det, men bare ikke bryr seg. Han sitter jo alltid der nede i hjørne og skravler med Sana uten så mye som å se opp og hilse på de andre.

Kanskje han bare innbilte seg det som skjedde i sta? Kanskje det bare var helt tilfeldig at de så på han? Han prøver intenst å overbevise seg selv om at det ikke har skjedd noe, at ingen vet noe og alt er som før. Men han lykkes særdeles dårlig, klarer ikke å riste av seg tanken på at noe ikke er som det skal.

 

.

 

Det er tid for lunsj. Isak er sist ut av klasserommet, ville vente med å gå til alle var gått. Han må ut å lete etter Jonas, er fast bestemt på å finne han. Trenger desperat å få snakket med han litt nå, høre om det er noen grunn til å bekymre seg.

Han vet han må innom kantina, regner med det er der han er nå. Sitter sikkert ved et bord sammen med gutta klar for å spise lunsj og skravle om hva som har skjedd i helga. Han hater det, skulle ønske han kunne unngå akkurat det stedet. Det rommet som sikkert rommer flest elever, flest øyne som kan stirre, flest fingre som kan peke og flest munner som kan hviske de neste førtifem minuttene.

Han tar hendene opp til skuldra, prøver å finne hetta på genseren, men den er ikke der. Kommer på at det ikke ble noen hettegenser i dag tidlig, at den hadde en stor flekk på seg. Han banner innvendig, skulle så gjerne ønske han kunne gjemme seg bort litt. Capsen gjør liksom ikke samme nytten.

Helt oppslukt av egne tanker ser han ikke to gutter som kommer gående, går nesten på de i det han går ut av klasserommet. De snakker til han, ber han se seg for. Isak mumler et lite unnskyld, men ser ikke på de, bare fester blikket på gulvet foran seg. Med tunge skritt går han bortover gangen, beina føles som bly. Han ser ikke opp, i frykt for å møte uønskede blikk.

_Jeg visste ikke at du var en sånn ekkel rævpuler Isak._

Ordene og latteren som følger etter ljomer i gangen og får flere til å snu seg. Det høres nesten ut som noen står med en ropert inntil øret hans og skriker. Hodet fylles automatisk opp med noe som ligner seig sirup, gjør at det føles som om alt går i slow motion. Isak stivner til, det er som om kroppen nekter å bevege seg, enda så mye han ønsker å fjerne seg fra dette stedet, denne situasjonen.

Han kjenner igjen den stemmen. Han har ikke hørt den så ofte heldigvis, men det er ikke mulig å ta feil av den. Det er Morten fra tredjeklasse. Bølla. Homofoben. Idioten som slo til Even fordi han prøvde å stoppe han fra å gå løs på en førsteklassing.

Plutselig ser han Jonas ved siden av seg, skjønner ikke helt hvor han kom fra. Men han er nå i alle fall her. Isak klarer ikke gjøre noe, enda så mye han vil. Talesenteret har gått helt i svart og han står stiv som en stokk uten å være i stand til å bevege seg. Kan virke som hele han bare kortslutta. At kroppen ikke klarte påkjenningen det var få slengt de ordene etter seg.

Men Jonas, han er et kapittel for seg. En blanding av Superman, Batman og han superhelten fra Deadpool. Er ikke sen om å reagere. Snur seg rundt så fort at Morten skvetter, dytter han opp etter metallskapene med et brak. Smeller deretter kneet oppe i skrittet hans. Treffer så hardt at Mortens knær nesten svikter. Selv med innbitt munn gir han fra seg små klynk.

Flere elever har stoppet, ser målløst på dramaet som utspiller seg bare få meter fra de. Noen ser sjokkert ut, andre ser ut som de har fått servert verdens beste sladder på fat og når som helst kan løpe inn inn i kantina og rope ut hva som skjer ved skapene. Isak bare står like ved Jonas og måper, alt går så fort at han nesten ikke klarer å registrere hva som skjer.

“Det der sier du faen ikke igjen, hører du?” Han presser underarmen mot brystbeinet hans, forhindrer han i å synke sammen på gulvet. Ønsker tydelig øyekontakt med Morten mens han prater. Eller det er vel mer kjefting, kanskje til og med brøling. “Om jeg hører deg si en negativ ting til bestekompisen min igjen, da kommer jeg til å kjøre kneet så hardt opp i ballene dine at du blir jente.”

Det kommer ingen tårer, men det er ingen tvil. Ydmykelsen av å bli behandlet sånn foran alle som står og ser på, er nok til at han helt sikker griner litt på innsiden. Jonas stirrer olmt på Morten, løsner så grepet for å snu seg igjen. Ignorerer tilskuerne, bare tar tak i Isak, legger armen rundt skuldra hans og klemmer til.

“Kom så går vi. Kanskje vi skal gå ut en tur, sette oss på en benk eller noe?” foreslår han.

Isak bare nikker, klarer ikke si noe. Er redd stemmen skal sprekke om han åpner munnen. Det har dannet seg en klump i halsen, og om han ikke konsentrerer seg nå, svelger hardt en gang eller ti, så kommer den til å krakelere og materialisere seg i en gråt. Følelsene svinger, usikker på om han skal grine fordi han er sint og lei seg eller glad. For han er akkurat det nå. Sint og lei seg fordi Morten er så motbydelig og glad fordi han har en sånn venn som Jonas.

Jonas skal få en medalje, en sånn stor, fuckings heltemedalje for det han gjorde der. Tenk å bare komme inn fra sidelinjen, drite i konsekvenser og alle som så på, og bare sette Morten på plass på den måten.

“Takk ass,” sier Isak da de kommer ut i frisk luft og har fått talesenteret opp og gå igjen. “Det der var så sykt fint gjort.”

“Skulle bare mangle, Issy. Man kan jo ikke snakke sånn til folk. Han Morten er en jævla dritt. Etter hva han gjorde mot Even den gangen og nå deg, så fortjente han virkelig et velplassert kne.”

Stemmen til Jonas bærer preg av hva som nettopp skjedde, er oppjaget og langt fra rolig. Kinnene er røde og blikket er mørkt. De finner en ledig benk, setter seg ned og puster tungt ut begge to. Isak ser bort på Jonas, ser han fortsatt er sint. Velger å ikke si noe, bare lar han sitte ved siden av seg og roe seg litt.

De sitter i stillhet, men bare en liten stund. Han klarer ikke la være, må bare spørre han om han har hørt noen rykter. For han er overbevist nå, det må være noen som vet noe de ikke skal vite.

“Du Jonas?”

“Ja?”

“Når jeg kom på skolen i dag så var det som om folk glana så fælt på meg. Jeg gikk over skolegården og synes liksom alle så på meg. Og når jeg kom inn så hilste ei jente på meg, brukte til og med navnet mitt, og jeg aner ikke hvem det er. Og så kom jo Morten og sa det han sa. Har du hørt eller sett noe?” Isak trengte ikke si noe mer, Jonas skjønte automatisk hva han tenkte på.

“Nei, ingen som har sagt noe til meg.”

“Ikke gutta heller?”

“Vel, har ikke snakket med de. Var hos tannlegen klokka åtte og så har vi jo ikke time sammen før etter lunsj.”

“Okei. Jeg bare føler at det er noe liksom.”

Jonas stirrer fremfor seg, det ser ut som han tenker hard. Tenker på det Isak nå har fortalt han og prøver å finne ut om han vet noe som kan kaste lys over situasjonen. Idet han har tenkt åpne munnen, si noe til Isak kommer Magnus og Mahdi bort til de.

“Der er dere jo,” utbryter Magnus. “Herregud, Isak. Vet du at det går rykter om at du og Even klina på kino i går.”

“Rykter?” sier Jonas, ser med store, bekymrede øyne bort på Isak.

“Ja, det er noen på Jodel som har spredd et rykte om at Isak og Even klina vilt og hemningsløst på kino i går.” Magnus kaster hodet bakover så luggen svaier i vinden og ler sånn hjertelig. “Hun Emma kom bort til meg og spurte om det var sant.”

“Hva svarte du da?” spør Mahdi. “Du sa vel til hun at hun ikke skulle tro på sånne rykter og at Jodel bare er piss.”

“Jeg sa det ikke kunne stemme fordi Isak er aseksuell,” gliser Magnus.

“Serr? Sa du det?” ler Mahdi.

“ Neida, bare kødda. Jeg sa det bare var bullshit. Som alt annet på Jodel.”

Isak ser stivt fremfor seg, har blikket festet på en sykkel i det fjerne. Hjertet pumper ut blod i kroppen med dobbel fart. Greit nok, han hadde jo planer om å fortelle gutta om seg selv. Men ikke akkurat nå, i skolegården og på denne måten. Det føles så blodig urettferdig, ikke ha regien på sin egen historie. Bli tvunget ut på sidelinjen av noen hensynsløse og hjerteløse folk. Bli tvunget til å fortelle fordi noen andre tydeligvis synes det er jævlig gøy å oute han.

Plutselig kjenner han Jonas dulte borti han. Han snur seg, ser Jonas nikke litt diskret og gi han et privat smil. Et lite tegn på at nå er det på tide å fortelle gutta om hvem han egentlig er. Isak klarer ikke smile tilbake, bare nikker svakt, puster skarpt inn. Må minne seg selv på ordene til Jonas fra lørdag. _Om de skulle ha noe imot det, så får vi finne oss noen nye venner_. Han håper ikke det skjer da, for han vil jo ikke ha noen nye venner. Magnus og Mahdi er kule, en del av gjengen liksom. Ville vært rart om de skulle splittes nå.

“Det er ikke bare et rykte,” sier Isak. Det føles som han roper det ut, men alle tankene og støyet i hodet gjør det faktisk umulig å høre at ordene nesten kommer lydløst ut av han.

“Hæ?” sier Mahdi og Magnus i kor. “Hva sa du? Jeg hørte ikke,” følger Mahdi opp og han innser at han må snakke høyere. Han puster skarpt inn igjen, kjenner pulsen stige betraktelig.

“Det er ikke bare et rykte,” gjentar han nervøst, hører stemmen skjelve som et aspeløv. Blikket flakker, vet ikke helt hvor han skal se, redd for å feste øynene på noen av de.

“Hva? Klina dere på kino i går?” spør Magnus.

“Eh- ja,” sier han.

“Hæ? Er du virkelig blitt homo nå liksom?” nesten roper Magnus.

“Herregud, ikke rop sånn da. Hele skolegården trenger jo ikke høre hva vi snakker om,” formaner Jonas, dytter til han og gir han et strengt blikk.

“Sorry,” unnskylder Magnus seg og ser bort på Isak, gir han et blikk som sier han krever en forklaring.

“Eh- er vel det.” Isak ser kort på gutta før han fester blikket på en mørk flekk på bukselåret.

“Hva faen? Har du plutselig blitt homo?” Magnus ser veldig forfjamsa ut.

“Man blir ikke plutselig homo Mags,” skyter Jonas inn og himler med øya.

“Takk Jonas,” sier Isak og sender han et lite smil.

“Nei, jeg vet jo det da. Men-.”

Magnus ser ut som et digert spørsmålstegn. Han er genuint overraska, har i hvert fall ikke hatt noen anelse om at Isak kunne være homofil. Det er egentlig litt rart, for selv om han anser seg selv som en løgnemaster, så har han jo lenge gått rundt som en forelska tulling. At ingen har oppdaga det, er jo helt utrolig. Har han virkelig klart å skjule det så godt? Eller har Magnus trodd han er aseksuell, sånn på ekte? Isak lager seg et mentalt notat, tenker han skal spørre Magnus om det en gang. Ikke nå, men sånn når alt har roet seg ting er tilbake til normalen, hva nå enn det er.

“Og Even, har dere en greie eller?” spør Mahdi, det er tydelig at han vil være med i samtalen han også.

“Ja,” sier han lavt og klarer ikke la være å smile. Han rødmer sikkert også, gjør jo alltid det når det snakkes om han. De har en greie. En stor, fuckings greie. Noe det er umulig å ikke smile av for det er så fantastisk. Det er som bursdag, jul og nyttår på en og samme gang, hver dag hele uka.

“Fett!” gliser Mahdi. “Han er jo den hunken da.” Alle snur seg og stirrer vantro på Mahdi. “Ja, lang og slank. Og _det_ håret. Veit da faen hvordan han får det til. Har han et sånt hårprodukt som trosser gravitasjonen, eller? Jeg klarer jo bare 3 mm. kutt.” Kommentaren får Isak og Jonas til å le.

“Men-” Magnus stirrer vantro på Isak, får liksom ikke puslespillbrikkene til å falle på plass. Men plutselig ser det ut som det går opp et lys for han. “Å faen, det er derfor det ikke har blitt noen chicks på deg.”

“Ja,” sier han kort.  

“Men faen da, du skulle jo bare ha sagt det! Herregud, folk er folk liksom. Om du liker den oppi toern eller ikke, det er da ett fett. Bare ikke jeg får den oppi toern så,” ler han.  

“Mags, jeg tror ikke det er noe fare for at Issy skal stikke pikken sin oppi rævhølet ditt,” gliser Mahdi.

“Eh, nei,” sier Isak lavmælt og ser ned i asfalten.

“Hæ? Du hadde så bænga meg om du hadde fått sjansen!”

“Sorry Mags, hadde nok ikke det.” Gutta ser på Magnus og rister på hodet.

“Liker du den oppi toern eller?”

“Mags!” sukker Jonas.

“Herregud Mags, kan du prøve å tenke litt før du prater?” klager Mahdi.

“Det var bare et spørsmål da. Han må jo ikke svare liksom.”

Isak sier ikke et pip, har ikke spesielt lyst å snakke med noen om han liker pikk oppi toern, i hvert fall ikke Magnus. Herregud så kleint, flaut og alt imellom liksom. Om han noen gang skal snakke om det, så må det være med Even.

En litt klein stillhet brer seg, gutta ser på hverandre. Det er som de ikke helt vet hva de skal si, nå som bomben har detonert og etterskjelvet har stilnet. Ingen virker i hvert fall keen på å snakke om pikk i toern. Og det er helt greit.

Isak lar blikket sveipe over Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas. Okei, nå var den katta ute av sekken. Og ingen av gutta har løpt eller sagt noe stygt til han. Magnus har jo så klart ikke klart å holde seg, sagt noe litt upassende kanskje, men sånn er det bare. Det har gått greit.

Om det bare hadde vært gutta som visste, da hadde ting vært enklere. Men alle ser ut til å ha fått meg seg den store _nyheten_ , om man kan kalle det det. Hele føkkings skolen liksom. Det virker i hvert fall sånn. Han føler at _alle_ stirrer på han og det er mildt sagt jævlig ukomfortabelt. Det var jo nettopp dette her han ikke ville, bli _han derre homoen_ som alle må stirre på.  

“Men herregud,” utbryter Magnus, akkurat som det det har gått opp et lys for han. Som om han endelig har funnet meningen med livet. “Satt du virkelig å klina med Even på kino i går?” Isak ser opp og bort på Magnus, vet det ikke er noen vits i å juge. De har jo blitt ferska.

“Ja.” Han kjenner kinnene farges røde. “Hadde liksom håpet at ingen skulle se det da,” sier han lavmælt.

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør Magnus.

“Nei, du veit- uhm- var bare ikke helt klar for det.”

“Men herregud da man, gjør jo ikke noe det jo. Det er jo bare dritfett! Kline på kino liksom! High five til deg.”

Magnus er entusiastisk og strekker opp hånda. Isak lar håndflatene klaske sammen og kan ikke la være å smile. Om Magnus har vært håpløs og trykket på alle nervene til Isak, så veier det her opp for alt. Han får så lyst å slenge seg rundt halsen hans og gi han en klem, si unnskyld for alle gangene han var sur og grinete for noe han sa. Men han tør ikke, det blir for kleint. Han får si det til han en gang de er alene.

“Jeg vil også kline med noen på kino,” sutrer Magnus.

“Vi må hooke deg opp med Vilde,” sier Jonas og de andre nikker og sier seg enig. Det er virkelig på tide at Magnus klarer å hooke opp med noen. Og Vilde virker som et perfekt valg.

“Mjau,” sier Magnus og så ler alle sammen.

Plutselig ser Jonas Even i andre enden av skolegården, han kom nettopp ut av B-bygget. Ser seg litt rundt, kanskje han leter etter Isak?

“Øy, der er Even jo.”

“Hvor?” sier Isak og lyser opp litt.

“Der,” sier Jonas og peker

“Eh- uhm- tror jeg må bort å prate litt med han,” sier Isak lavmælt.

“Rop på han da, be han komme hit,” foreslår Mahdi. “Vi må jo få hilse sånn skikkelig på denne hunken din,” gliser han.

“Ja, vi må få hilse på han!” istemmer Magnus.

“Eh- tror jeg bare går bort å snakker litt med han først jeg.” Isak biter seg selv i underleppa, ser forsiktig bort på gutta.

“Seff, bare gå.”

Jonas dytter han avgårde. Så klart Jonas er den som sier det, han forstår. Isaks ultimate BFF. Best friends forever. Supermann i forkledning. Han har så lyst å bare løpe bort til Even og kaste seg rundt halsen på han, men beina vil liksom ikke. Det er noen dumme sperrer i hodet som hindrer akkurat det å skje.

“Hei.”

“Hei.” Isak biter seg i leppa, ser på Even. Ser at han ikke smiler, men egentlig ser litt bekymra ut.“Har du fått det med deg?”

“Ja,” sier han lavmælt. “Du også skjønner jeg. Går det bra med deg?”

“Joa, det går fint. Tror jeg. Eller jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Var kanskje ikke akkurat sånn her jeg hadde sett for meg å komme ut liksom,” sier han og ser ned på skoa sine. De er fortsatt like møkkete som for en måned siden. “Alle liksom bare glaner på meg som jeg skulle være en jævla sirkusklovn.”

“Faen ass. Ingen fortjener å komme ut på denne måten. At folk skal være så jævlige. Har de null respekt for andres følelser? Dette er liksom ikke en vits folk skal le av,” sier han med sint stemme.

“Nei, det er ikke noe å le av.” Isak trekker oppgitt på skuldrene.

“Ingen skal få behandle kjæresten min sånn her. “ Even ser på han med en alvorlig mine, men det ligger mye kjærlighet bak de øynene. Isak klarer ikke la være å smile. Det blir ikke et sånt øre-til-øre smil, men det er da et slags smil.

“Men hva kan man gjøre liksom? Kan jo ikke banke opp hele skolen heller,” sier Isak og ler litt sånn halvhjerta.

“Kanskje vi bare skal gjøre det? Har ikke du noen kompiser som kan hjelpe oss?” sier han og ler.

“Eh- jo. Men du, når vi snakker om det. De står der borte liksom,” sier Isak og peker gutta som står å stirrer på de. “Har du lyst å bli med bort, de er skikkelig keen på å treffe deg.”

Isak må smile igjen, denne gang er smilet stort og ekte. Til tross for at dette er en utrolig kjip situasjon, en han sånn innmari mye skulle ønske han ikke hadde havnet i, så er jo ikke alt mørkt. Gutta har akseptert han, synes tydeligvis det er helt okei at han liker gutter og nå har de bedt om å få hilse på Even. De har jo hilst og snakket sammen før, så han er jo ikke totalt fremmed for de. Men det er første gang de skal treffe han som er en som Isak har en greie med. Eller mer bestemt er kjæreste med, men akkurat det vet de jo ikke ennå.

“Vil de det?” spør Even nølende.

“Ja,” nikker han.

“Du også?”  

“Hallo! Ja, seff! Det er liksom ikke noe jeg vil mer,” sier han og kjenner kinnene brenne, går fra lys rosa til dypt rød på et blunk.

“Okei.”

Det er litt rart, gå sånn side om side bortover skolegården. Han er sikker på at alle glaner på han, prøver iherdig blokkere de ut av både syn og sinn. Men det er ikke så lett, ikke når det føles som han har tusen laserstråler rettet mot seg, som borer seg gjennom flere lag med tøy og inn i huden hans og lager brennmerker.

Alt han vil er å ta hånda til Even, la fingrene flettes sammen og varmen flyte mellom de. Det hadde gjort alt så mye bedre, tryggere på en måte. Men det blir bare med tanken, for han tør ikke. Det blir for skummelt. Er redd for enda flere blikk, kanskje noen ler og kommer med ufine kommentarer? Det er over seks hundre elever på skolen, det er vel utenkelig at alle er like aksepterende som vennene hans? Det kan jo være flere som Morten der.

Hjertet begynner å banke fortere jo nærmere de kommer gutta. Munnen føles plutselig litt tørr, kjenner han kunne trengt noe å drikke, en brus eller noe. Han er nervøs, uten helt å vite hvorfor. Gutta var jo sånn i ekstase, ville gjerne møte han, så det er jo ingen grunn til være nervøs, frykte noe. Men likevel, det var umulig å holde nervene under kontroll.

“Eh- gutta. Dette er Even. Even, dette er-”

“Gutta,” sier Mahdi og ler. “Mahdi her. Hallå.”

“Hei,” sier Even med et smil.

“Hei, Even” sier Jonas og smiler. De har jo allerede truffets.

“Hei,” ser han og smiler tilbake.

“Even!” Magnus tar et skritt fram, legger armene rundt han og klapper han på ryggen. “Hallå, mann!”

“Eh- hei.” Han ler lett, litt overraska over klemmen fra Magnus.

“Jeg skjønner det ikke helt, hva du ser i denne gretne bio-nerden her ass,” ler Magnus og dulter vennskapelig borti Isak.

“Dust.” Isak himler med øynene.

“Kanskje du ikke har så liten pikk likevel,” sier Magnus tankefullt og får Madhi og Jonas til å le.

“Mags!” utbryter Isak og gjemmer det røde ansiktet i hendene sine. Noen ganger, eller vent, ganske ofte faktisk, skulle Isak ønske at Magnus hadde en mute knapp.

“Han har ikke det,” sier Even og smiler litt sånn skjevt.

Alle ser på Even, så på Isak og bryter ut i latterkrampe. Isak bare krymper seg, skulle ønske han hadde en spade og kunne grave seg ned til Kina, bli der til alle sluttet si sånne ting som gjorde han flau. Greit nok at Magnus kommenterer pikken hans, han er ikke spesielt overrasket over det. Han har jo et filter med hull så store at alt kan komme igjennom. Men at Even, hans egen kjæreste vil bedra han på denne måten og synke ned på Magnus sitt nivå, det er han ikke forberedt på.

“Takk skal du ha,” mumlet han, dultet borti Even og kikket olmt på han. Even bare lente seg fremover og hvisket inn i øret hans.

“Sorry, baby.”

Ingen av gutta får med seg hva Even sier, er alt for opptatt med å le av kommentaren til Even. Har helt sikkert hundre ulike bilder oppe i hodet, i hvert fall Magnus og Isak vil ikke tenke på hva de tenker på eller ser for seg. Men Isak, han får med seg hver eneste bokstav og i løpet av et hundredels sekund har han glemt det Even har sagt. For når Even kaller han _baby_ , da kortslutter hjernen et øyeblikk, gjør han mo i knærne og når hjernen er oppe og gå igjen, må all hjerneaktivitet brukes til å holde seg på beina.

“Men fra spøk til alvor, jeg er glad for noen er villig til å satse på han,” sier Magnus i fullt alvor før han smiler lurt. “Selv om han er en morgengretten skolenerd som er helt håpløs på kjøkkenet.”

“En gang han skulle lage te til Sana brukte han varmt vann fra springen,“ skyter Mahdi inn og ler hjertelig.

“Ja og en annen gang da vi skulle lage fyll til sjokoladekake, så sto det i oppskrifta at vi skulle bruke to 5 spiseskjeer kaffe, så tok han 5 skjeer med kaffepulver,” ler Jonas. “Vi måtte lage det fyllet på nytt kan du si. Men han er en jævel på å lage nudler da, det skal han ha.”

Even ser på gutta og ler, før han legger øynene på Isak som har fått en kledelig rødfarge i ansiktet og ser ganske så frustrert og irritert ut. Han lar blikket hvile, ser ekstra nøye på han og smiler salig.

“Nå er det nok,” sutrer Isak. Han har fått nok, vil absolutt ikke at gutta skal utlevere han noe mer nå.

“Jeg kan gi deg et to timers foredrag om du vil,” sier Even, ser på Magnus med et seriøst blikk.

“Foredrag?” sier Magnus forvirra. “Om hva da?”

“Om hvorfor Isak er en fyr å satse på,” sier han med et smil så stort at øynene forsvinner.

Isak ser ned i asfalten, sparker til en stein foran seg. Han kjenne det brenne i kinnene og hjertet banker så raskt han er usikker på om det vil hoppe ut av brystkassa om han ikke får kontroll på det. Hundre følelser river i han, er både flau og sånn innmari forelska på en og samme gang.

“Fuck, du er blitt helt hjernevaska du,” sier Magnus med et sukk.

“Neida, er bare forelska,” konstaterer Even, fortsatt med et stort smil om munnen.

“Det er vel omtrent det samme,” sier Mahdi leende.

_Er bare forelska._

Ordene etses inn i hjertet hans. Tenk at Even bare sier det sånn uten videre, uten å være flau eller synes det er teit. Stå foran hans beste venner som han knapt har hilst på før og fortelle de at han er forelska i han. Fy fader så vanvittig fint.

Han ser på gutta, så på Even, har så lyst å si noe tilbake. Det trenger ikke være en sånn gedigen kjærlighetserklæring, fortelle at han elsker Even, selv om han er nokså sikker på at han gjør akkurat det. Men bare ett eller annet, noe lite og fint. En sånn svære kjærlighetserklæring vil uansett være en skikkelig dårlig ide, gutta vil komme til å mobbe han i evigheter og det er han absolutt ikke klar for.

Han svelger hardt og kremter et par ganger. Åpenbart litt høyere enn han trodde, for plutselig har han fire par øyne rettet mot seg og det er tydelig at de venter på at han skal si noe. Shit! Det her var jo ikke planen, det skulle jo ikke bli så formelt liksom. Hadde ikke tenkt at alle skulle ha full fokus på han.

Men han kan ikke backe ut nå, må jo si noe ellers blir det jo litt rart. Gjør det ikke? Jo, det gjør det.

“Det er jeg også.” Han biter seg selv på innsiden av leppa, ser raskt på gutta før han fester blikket på Even og smiler.

“Så flaks for meg da,” smiler Even og lar ikke blikket vike, stirrer rett inn i de grønne øynene til Isak.

“Enda mer flaks for meg.”

Isak smiler, ser sånn hodestups forelska ut og har nesten glemt at gutta er der. For når Even ser på han på den måten, med de store, klare blå øynene og det smilet, ja da er det umulig å ikke bli trollbundet. Gutta bare ler og rister på hodet, klager litt sånn påtatt på at de er så klissete og nyforelska. Ber de vise hensyn for de som fortsatt er single.

Isak vet det, han bør ikke være for mye sånn her, klissete og typisk nyforelska tenåring. Det er kvalmt, slitsomt for andre og han liker jo egentlig ikke sånne folk. Men det er så vanskelig å la være, nå som han endelig kan være en selv. Nå som han endelig kan ta en bit av den kaka som har ligget uspist foran han hele livet.

“Du har vel ikke lagt noen planer i morra, Isak?” spør Mahdi og drar Isak ut av Even-bobla og tilbake til gjengen. “Det er jo bursdagen din og vi må ha den obligatoriske middagen på McDonalds.”

“Eh-” sier Isak nølende, ser bort på Even som har festet blikket i asfalten. “Sorry gutter, men jeg er opptatt i morra.”

“Hæ?” sier Magnus. “Opptatt? Nei, det er du ikke. Vi skal jo spise på McDonalds og feire deg jo.”

Even sier ikke noe, bare fortsetter å stirre ned i asfalten, har tydelig mistet noe av selvtilliten han hadde i sta. Bursdagsmiddag på McDonalds er jo åpenbart en tradisjon de har og nå har Even liksom kidnappet kompisen deres for å ta han med ut og feire han selv.

“Sorry ass, men Even skal ta meg med ut på en bursdagsdate,” sier han og føler en rødfarge spre seg i ansiktet.

“Bursdagsdate med Even? Føkk!” utbryter Magnus.

“Vi kan sikkert ta den en annen ga-” sier Even lavmælt, men blir fort avbrutt av Mahdi.

“Okei, bursdagsdate med den nye kjæresten trumfer McDonalds med venner. Så klart. Herregud. Vi er jo bare tre losers sammenlignet med den hunken der,” ler Mahdi og holder hendene opp.

Både Isak og Even rødmer. Isak fordi Mahdi refererte Even som kjæresten hans og Even fordi Mahdi kalte han en hunk. Jonas smiler fornøyd fra øre til øre og Magnus bare gaper. Det kan virke som hjernen til Magnus ikke henger helt med hele tiden, som om han gjentatte ganger må bli påminnet at Isak likte gutter, tydeligvis hadde fått seg kjæreste og er sammen med Even.

“Jeg er helt enig,” sier Jonas. “Bursdagsdate med den nye kjæresten trumfer en tur til McDonalds med oss ass. Hunk vs tre losers. Vi har ikke en sjans.”

“Men altså-” starter Even, men blir fort avbrutt igjen.

“Men da gjør vi det bare i dag i stedet,” sier Mahdi. “Og så blir du med Even.”

“Sorry, men jeg skal jobbe i dag,” beklager Even. “Ellers hadde jeg gjerne blitt med. Dere virker jo som en kul gjeng.”

“Vi er det,” gliser Magnus. “Vi er liksom den kuleste. Og vi blir jo bare enda kulere nå når du blir en del av den, da har jo vi en som lett kan skaffe oss jay. Han fyren her er noe å samle på Issy,” sier Magnus ivrig og klapper Even på skuldra.

“Dust,” sier Isak lattermildt og himler med øynene. Holde på Even bare fordi han kan skaffe grønt? For en typisk Magnus ting å si.  

“Er jeg vel ikke,” protesterer Magnus og Isak vet han har rett, sånn nesten i hvert fall.

“Okei da, bare litt, sånn innimellom.”

Plutselig ringer klokka, storefri er over og fjerde time starter snart. Isak sukker tungt, skulle ønske han kunne bli i denne koselige boblen han, gutta og Even har skapt. I stedet er han tvunget til vende tilbake til den virkelige verden og alt det kjipe. Alle blikkene og hviskingen han vet nødvendigvis må komme. Om han bare kunne ta Even i hånda og rømme skolen, ikke komme tilbake før ingen brydde seg lenger. Vente helt til noe annet var mer spennende enn hans legning og hvem han kysser.

Like før de skal til å gå, henvender Magnus seg til Even.

“Du Even? Det er bare en ting jeg vil si deg.” sier Magnus.

“Mm, hva da?” svarer Even og ser på han.

“Moren min er også bipolar,” sier Magnus likefremt.

“Okei,” sier Even, ser litt usikker bort på Magnus.

“Ja, jeg bare tenkte å nevne det. Det er liksom ikke noe stress,” smiler han. “Sånn i tilfelle du tenker det.”

“Takk, det var fint å høre.”

“Folk har jo ofte så mye dritt å si om sånt.”

“Det vet jeg alt om,” sier Even og smiler sånn skjevt.

“Men Mags da, du er ganske så kul,” sier Jonas.

“Og det går opp for deg først nå?” ler Magnus.

Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg, kjenner en klump forme seg i halsen, kjenner han kan begynne å grine når som helst. Først så redder Jonas han ut av en kjip situasjon med Morten, så er Magnus bare så fin som forteller om moren sin som også er bipolar. Og etterpå skal de spise bursdagsmiddag på McDonalds. Det er ikke noe tvil, han har verdens beste venner.

 

.

 

Endelig er skoledagen over. Han gleder seg til å komme seg bort fra skolen og alle øynene som han vet er på seg. Det er ekkelt å bli iakttatt på den måten og han hater det. Har aldri vært så veldig glad i oppmerksomhet rettet mot seg. Mest av alt gleder han seg til å komme bort fra Morten. Selv om Jonas satte han på plass, har han ikke spesielt lyst å møte på han i en av gangene på skolen. Vet aldri hvor du har han, kanskje han blir så sint at han slår han?

Han savner stadig den hetta, skulle ønske han hadde en og kunne dra den godt over hodet og snurpe til så hardt at han ikke kunne se omtrent noe som helst og ingen kunne få øyekontakt med han. I morgen og resten av uka, da skal det bli hettegenser. Ta den som Even glemte å ta med seg hjem på søndag. Den vil kunne virke som en beskyttelse mot den kjipe verden, og så lukter den jo av Even. Vinn-vinn liksom.

Det har vært et væromslag i løpet av den siste timen. Sola som tittet fram midt på dagen, er for lengst borte og grå skyer har rullet inn fra alle kanter. Noen skyer er ekstra mørke, inneholder sikkert en seriøst stor mengde med regn.

“Klar?” spør Jonas i det de går ut av A-bygget.

“Ja,” sier Isak og justerer capsen, i håp om at den skal gi en form for beskyttelse. Den gjør ikke det. Han kikker ned mens han går over skolegården, vil ikke møte folks øyne i frykt for hva de vil si.

Idet de kommer til trikkestoppet i Niels Juels gate er de mørke skyene faretruende nærme og det kan begynne å regne når som helst.

“Trikken kommer, vi bare hopper på den da,” sier Magnus.

“Drit i det da, det er jo bare et stopp,” sier Isak.

“Men det kommer jo til å begynne å regne, jeg vil ikke bli blaut,” klager Magnus og stopper opp slik at de andre også må stoppe.  

“Ja, men jeg vil ikke ta trikken,” sier Isak.

“Hæ? Vil ikke ta trikken?” Magnus ser rart på han.

“Eh,” Isak ser ned i bakken, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Eller han vet jo det, det er bare litt flaut liksom.

“Har du flere hemmeligheter?” spør Mahdi og ler. “Plutselig fått fobi mot trikker eller noe?”

“Nei, altså. Det er bare så mye folk fra skolen der,” sier han stille og putter hendene i lomma. Lar foten vippe fra hel til tå gjentatte ganger.   

“Åja,” sier Mahdi og ser umiddelbart ut til å forstå. “Skjønner.”

“Jeg bare kliner til alle som sier noe ufint eller glaner for lenge,” skyter Jonas inn.

“Det var fint det du gjorde i sta, men du kan ikke bli voldelig mot alle heller da,” sier Isak og gir han et skjevt smil.

“Kan jeg vel,” sier Jonas og ler.

“Voldelig?” roper Magnus. “Hva har jeg gått glipp av?”

“Isak og jeg kommer til gå ned til Maccern. Om dere ikke er så sjukt pysete og joiner oss, så skal jeg fortelle.”

“Deal! Dette må jeg høre om.

Inne på McDonalds får Isak beskjed om å finne bord så skal de bestille mat. Han skal så klart slippe å betale, det er jo feiring av bursdagen hans jo. Isak går litt rundt, prøver å finne et passende bord. Det er et bord ledig ved et av de store vinduene, like ved inngangen, men han har absolutt ikke lyst å sitte der. Sitte på utstilling så alle kan se han? Nei, han vil helst sitte inne i en sort hule, godt gjemt fra alle som nå plutselig vet hvem han er.

“Nei, fy faen sa han det?” spør Mahdi sjokkert.

“Ja,” sier Jonas opprørt. “Jeg ble så jævlig forbanna. Fikk lyst til å ta et godt grep rundt ballene hans og røske dem av han.”

“Faen ass, han hadde helt klart fortjent det,” sier Magnus. “Du sier jo ikke sånn om folk. Og så høyt i gangen på skolen så alle hører de liksom. Han må jo ha noen seriøse problemer, hva er det med han egentlig?”

“Gudene vet, helt psyko er han i hvert fall,” sukker Mahdi.

Isak har sona ut litt, sitter og stirrer på friesen foran seg mens han tygger på en burger bit. Orker ikke ta del i samtalen, vil helst bare glemme hele greia. Er dessverre overbevist om at hendelsen og ordene kommer til å sitte i han en stund.  

“Du, går det bra eller?” spør Magnus og dulter borti han da han ser at Isak overhodet ikke henger med i samtalen.

“Jada,” sier han og prøver å smile, kjenner godt han ikke lykkes spesielt godt.

“Sikker? Du ser litt utenfor ass,” sier Magnus.

“Eh- nei,”sier han og rister på hodet. Har ombestemt seg, tenker at det er vel ikke noen vits i å begynne å juge igjen. Det førte han jo ikke akkurat noe bra sted. Alt ble jo bare tusen ganger verre.  

“Tenker du på det Morten sa?” spør Mahdi forsiktig.

“Det og, egentlig alt liksom.”

Han sukker og ser ned i bordplata, orker ikke møte noens blikk. Føler seg litt flau fordi han sitter her og er så sykt emosjonell. Mange hadde sikker bare rista det av seg, latt den håpløse kommentaren fra Morten prelle av som vann på en teflonduk. Men han klarer ikke, det gjør for vondt. At noen skal synes han er ekkel fordi han tilfeldigvis liker Even, det henger liksom ikke på greip og gjør så vondt. For Even er den fineste og det de har, er noe unikt.  

“Skjønner det ass,” sier Mahdi. “Kan ikke være lett liksom.”

“Nei, det er ikke det,” sier Isak, hodet fullt av kjipe tanker.

Isak har sett frem til å henge med gutta og spise på McDonalds. Han trenger noe hyggelig og familiært etter det som har skjedd på skolen i dag. Aller helst ville han jo være sammen med Even, ligge i senga og kose og prate. Få noen trøstende ord fra kjæresten sin. Men når det ikke går, fordi Even må på den dumme jobben sin, ja da er det fint å kunne henge med gutta, de aller beste vennene han har. Praktisk talt de eneste han har også. I hvert fall som er så nære.

Hva han ikke har sett frem imot, faktisk ikke tenkt på i det hele tatt, er at gutta skal sitte rundt han og mase på han, nærmest tvinge han til å ha en bursdagsfest. Han vet de bare prøver å muntre han opp, finne på noe fint for å vise at det ikke betyr noe at han er homofil. At vennskapet mellom de er akkurat som i går eller kanskje enda sterkere. Han vet det, men likevel.Saken er den at han kjenner han har fått nok oppmerksomhet denne uka allerede. Det føles som halvparten av skolens elever har kikket på han, nesten stirret han i senk som om han er et utskudd i et sånt freakshow. Han trenger virkelig ikke mer av det.

“Men Isak, klart du skal ha bursdagsfest, vi må fylle kollektivet,” sier Magnus.

“Ja, seff! Vi må jo feire, “ sier Jonas.

“Har ikke lyst,” sier Isak, har fortsatt ikke kommet over at hele skolen vet han er homo nå.

“Men hallo! Du må jo han bursdagsfest,” istemmer Mahdi.

Det er jo egentlig fint, sånn skikkelig fint at gutta vil feire bursdagens han. Og han _er_ glad for det, selv om det kanskje ikke virker sånn. Det er bare det at han ikke er så keen på fest med fullt av folk i kollektivet.

“Nei ass, tror ikke det,” sier Isak.

“Jo ass, tror det,” ler Magnus. “Hva er telefonnummeret til Eskild? Så ringer vi ham og hører om det er greit at vi har det i kollektivet.”

“Ingen skal ringe Eskild,” protesterer Isak.

“Jo, noen skal ringe.”

Før Isak få reagert, har Jonas tatt telefonen hans, låst den opp og gitt den til Magnus. Isak stirrer vantro og mutt på han, kan ikke tro at han beste venn bedrar han på dette viset.  

“Hæ? Hvordan kan du koden til telefonen min?” spør Isak sjokkert.

“Vi er jo BFFs, trodde du jeg ikke skulle kunne koden din?” sier Jonas, legger armen rundt han og trykker til.

“Du er jævlig nære på å miste den tittelen ass,” mumler Isak misfornøyd.

“Neida, du kommer til å elske meg til døden skiller oss ad og way beyond that,” gliser Jonas.

“Tror ikke det ass,” sier han og himler med øynene. Innerst inne vet han at Jonas har rett. Jonas og han kommer til å være venner livet ut, det er han helt sikker på. Det har Jonas bevist den siste uka. At det bygges høyblokker på månen virker mer sannsynlig enn at deres vennskap skal gå i oppløsning.

“Takk for lånet,” gliser Magnus i det han gir telefonen tilbake til Isak.

“Lånet?” Isak hever øyenbrynene og rister på hodet.

“Så hva sa Eskild?” spør Mahdi og ser håpefullt bort på Magnus. Isak vet, for han kjenner både Eskild og Magnus godt.

“Eskild sa ja! Var sånn skikkelig entusiastisk også. Sa vi måtte fikse det opplegget. Han skulle hjelpe til,” sier Magnus entusiastisk.

“Fett!” sier Mahdi. “Det skal bli så digg, Brosa samla for å feire Issy. Men det bør vel komme noen chicks også.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verden er dessverre ikke uten homofobe folk og Morten dukket beklageligvis opp igjen :( Nå er ikke jeg noe tilhenger av vold og det er ikke Jonas heller. Men her gikk alt på instinkt og et kne i ballene på Morten er kanskje på sin plass?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Igjen, tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Det er mandag ettermiddag og Isak har akkurat kommet hjem etter en intens dag på skolen etterfulgt av et McDonalds besøk med gutta. Hva vil kvelden bringe? Blir det koselig prat med Eskild om besøket hos mormor slik Isak lovet før han gikk på skolen? Eller er det helt andre ting som opptar hjernen til Isak nå? Og har mormor snakket med Marianne om at Isak er homofil? Vil mormor i såfall ringe og fortelle Isak? 
> 
> Eneste måten å finne ut på er å lese ;)
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

“Isak! Nå må du fortelle meg om hvordan det gikk hos mormor.”

Isak har knapt kommet innenfor døra før Eskild er på han. _Pokker_ . Han har helt glemt at han i dag tidlig lovet Eskild å fortelle. Gleden fra i morges er ikke der lenger, den forsvant idet Morten åpnet munnen og den har ikke kommet skikkelig tilbake, selv ikke om Magnus og Mahdi har vært verdens beste etter at han fortalte om seg selv og Even hvisket _baby_ til han i skolegården. For ordene til Morten og alle blikkene har tatt bolig i han, slått rot og slynget seg rundt brystkassa hans.

Han sukker, vil helst bare inn på rommet sitt og være alene en liten stund. Er sliten og lei seg. Men han ser at Eskild ikke vil la han være i kveld og han orker ikke krangle med han, så han bare går inn på rommet sitt, lar døra stå åpen og slenger seg ned på senga. Vet at innen han har telt til ti så vil Eskild være inne på rommet hans og sette seg ved siden av han, klar for å være Guru.

“Baby Gay.”

Isak skutter seg, skulle nesten ønske at han ikke var _gay_ , men bare nesten altså, for plutselig dukker Even opp i tankene og da kan han ikke tenke seg å være noe annet i hele verden.

“Går det bra? Du ser så nedfor ut.”

“Hele skole vet,” sukker han.

“Vet? Hva da?”

“Om Even og meg.”

“Har du fortalt om det?”

“Nei. Men noen har lagt ut noen rykter og sånn på Jodel. Eller det er jo ikke rykter da, de skrev at vi klina på kinoen i går og det er jo sant. Men likevel.”

“Fy flate altså! Jeg blir så forbanna når folk gjør sånn. Det er så dårlig gjort. Det er absolutt ingen som har noe med hvem man liker. Det er en privatsak helt til man vil fortelle om det selv. Har noen sagt noe?”

“Det var en fyr i tredje som kom med en stygg kommentar, som sa jeg var ekkel og så er det en del som har glant og hvisket,” sier han lavmælt.

“Ååå, baby.” Eskild tar et godt grep rundt Isak og klemmer til. “Så leit å høre.”

“Men Jonas satte han fyren på plass da.” Han smiler svakt. “Satte et kne i ballene hans og ba han holde kjeft.”

“Gjorde han? Nå er jo ikke jeg tilhenger av vold, men heia Jonas,” sier Eskild og klapper i hendene. “Han fortjener en medalje.”

“Mmm, han gjør det.”

“De andre gutta da? Har de sagt noe eller?”

“Det var Magnus som fortalte meg om ryktet. Han synes det var litt morsomt.”

“Morsomt?” avbryter Eskild. “Det er da ikke noe morsomt.”

“Nei, men- eh- han synes jo ikke det når jeg fortalte det var sant da. Da var han sånn supergrei. Mahdi også.”

“Okei, hvis du sier det så.” Eskild høres litt skeptisk ut.

“Helt sant, de var veldig greie.”

“Så bra da, alltid fint å ha litt support fra venner.”

“Mmm, det er det. Men jeg vet liksom ikke-” Han tar en pause, stirrer tomt fremfor seg og gnir tommelen i håndflata. “Det kjennes bare litt ut som det kanskje ikke er nok,” sukker han. “Det er liksom så overveldende.”

“Jeg vet, det kan være intenst mens det står på. Men det kommer til å gå over. Det vil føles bedre. Lover.” Eskild legger hånda på låret hans og trykker til. “Snart kommer det til å være noe annet som fanger interessen deres og da er du glemt.”

“Håper det,” sukker han og stirrer på dørhåndtaket.

Glemt. Det høres helt himmelsk ut, skulle så inderlig ønske at han var glemt allerede i morgen. Men det er vel for mye å håpe på. Folk glemmer ikke så lett, ikke sytten og atten år gamle gutter og jenter på skolen i hvert fall.

“Men altså, klina du og Even på kino i går?” Eskild dytter borti Isak, smiler, ser forventningsfullt på han og hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja,” rødmer Isak.

“Men herregud, så fint da Isak. Nå ble jeg glad.”

“Men bare sånn inne på kinoen når det var mørkt.”

“Herregud, så romantisk da. Nå blir jeg litt rørt baby gay. Var dere på date?”

“Mmm.”

Isak klarer ikke la være å smile. Han smiler med hele ansiktet og kjenner kinnene farges røde. Det er umulig å ikke bli glad av å tenke på den daten, den hadde vært så sinnsykt fin. Ikke bare klininga, men alt liksom. Spesielt at de var der som kjærester.

“Skjedde det noe mer også eller?”

“Uhm- ja- altså, vi ble liksom sammen før kinoen.”

“Sammen?” Eskild ser måpende på han. “Baby Gay, forteller du meg nå at du og Even ble kjærester? Har eleven min fått seg kjæreste allerede?”

“Eh, ja,” rødmer han, klarer ikke se på Eskild. Selv om det å ha fått seg kjæreste er noe av det beste som har hendt han, er det fortsatt uvant å skulle snakke om det og nesten litt flaut.

“Og så har det gått over tjuefire timer uten at du har fortalt det til meg? Tjuefire timer! Det der er helt uakseptabelt, Isak,” sier han høylytt. “Jeg tolererer ikke sånn oppførsel. Du må fortelle Guruen sånne ting med en gang. Nå må jeg lære deg en hel haug sånne kjæresteting.”

“Du?” Isak ser på Eskild med et skjevt smil.

“Ikke vær nedlatende, jeg vet en hel haug om det å være kjæreste. Det er viktig med mye love on top. Herregud så mye love on top det var da jeg og Lito var sammen,” sier han drømmende.

“Okei, skal huske på det. Mye love on top. Got it.”

Han himler med øynene. Er egentlig litt usikker på hva Eskild mener med _love on top_ , men vegrer seg for å spørre. Har en anelse om at Eskild vil gi han en lang og pinlig tale om hva _love on top_ er. Det ønsker han helt klart ikke. Sex prat er absolutt ikke på hans ti-på-topp liste for å si det sånn. Verken med Eskild eller noen andre for den saks skyld.   

 

.

 

Etter at Eskild har gått, blir han liggende i senga og stirre i taket mens han tenker. Han har nesten ikke tenkt på moren i hele dag. Bortsett fra det lille han snakket om henne til vennene, så har hun holdt seg borte fra hodet hans. Men nå når tankene får surre fritt rundt, dukker hun selvsagt opp, krever plass og okkuperer nesten hele hodet.  

Han lurer så fælt på om hun og mormor har snakket sammen. Vurderer om han skal ringe henne og høre. Er usikker på om han klarer, tenk om de har snakket sammen og moren ikke aksepterer han? Vet ikke om han orker mer smerte i dag. Men når han tenker seg om, så er det kanskje like greit å bli ferdig med det, det vil jo ikke gjøre mindre vondt i morgen. Og om han gjør det nå, så slipper han i hvert fall ligge våken i natt og gruble.

Abrupt tar han frem telefonen, best å gjøre det før han feiger ut. Han finner frem telefonnummeret til mormor og trykker på ring-knappen, kjenner han skjelver litt på hendene og er litt svett i håndflatene.

“Hei, det er Else.”

“Hei mormor, det er Isak.”

“Neimen hei Isak, så hyggelig at du ringer da.”

“Ja, eh- uhm- jeg ville liksom bare høre hvordan det sto til.”

“Det er fint, jeg har nettopp kommet hjem fra møte i Pensjonistforeningen. Kom akkurat inn døra.”

“Okei.”

“Og tidligere i dag var jeg på besøk hos Marianne. Jeg skulle ha ringt deg før, men så var det dette møtet som forhindret det.”

“Har du?”

“Ja, ”

“Så?” Isak nøler litt, føler seg egentlig ikke helt klar for å spørre, men vet han må. Det var jo derfor han ringte. “Har dere pratet om meg og sånn?” spør han og biter seg selv hardt i leppa.

“Vi har det gutten min.”

“Hva sa hun?”

“Moren din er veldig glad i deg Isak. Husk det.” Isak presser telefonen mot øret, holder så hard i den at knoklene er hvite. “Og Marianne er syk. Hun har jo denne troen sin.”

“Hun hater meg,” avbryter han. “Hun hater meg, ikke sant? Det er det du skal si nå?”

“Isak, hun hater deg ikke. Hun elsker deg overalt på jord. Det er bare at denne troen hennes tar litt for stor plass i livet hennes nå, den er så utrolig viktig for henne.”

“Viktigere enn meg tydeligvis,” sier han stille, kjenner tårene presse på. Må knipe igjen øynene for å ikke grine. Vil ikke grine, gjøre ting vanskeligere for mormor enn de allerede er. Være budbringer av vanskelige beskjeder er aldri lett.

“Gutten min. Du _er_ veldig viktig for Marianne. Men det er dessverre litt vanskelig for henne å forholde seg til det at du har blitt sammen med en gutt. Hun har ikke funnet den delen av troen som gjør det mulig å fullt akseptere det dessverre.”

Det var ikke uventet, hadde vel egentlig forventet det, men likevel. Ordene treffer han som en rivningskule i magen. Han kjemper med tårene, biter seg så hardt i leppa at han nesten begynner å blø. Det blir helt stille i telefonen, han klarer ikke si noe. Vet at om han åpner munnen kommer bare gråten til å ta han.

“Er du der gutten min?”

“Jada,” sier han og kniper igjen øynene, kjenner tårene trille nedover kinnet.

“Gråter du?”

“Neida,” snufser han, prøver iherdig å skåne mormor fra gråten sin.

“Isak da, gullgutten til mormor. Jeg skjønner du er lei deg og at det er vanskelig. Men jeg er sikker på at hun kommer til å komme dit at hun vil akseptere deg for den du er. Det skal jeg hjelpe henne med. Hun er jo så glad i deg.”

“Tror du virkelig at hun kommer til å forandre synet sitt på meg? Jeg som er et avvik fra Guds normal liksom.”

“Isak, sånn får du ikke si. Du er fullkommen, gutten min. Akkurat slik du skal være.”

“Ikke alle synes det tydeligvis.”

Han snufser, tørker tårer som har tårnet seg opp i øyekroken. Får plutselig Morten opp i tankene og kjenner det knyter seg enda mer i magen. Føler seg nesten litt kvalm, men tror ikke noe vil komme opp. Han har jo ikke spist så mye i dag. Klarte ikke spise opp hele burgeren på McDonalds og har ikke vært inne på kjøkkenet etter at han kom hjem.

“Men du skal se hun kommer på bedre tanker. Husk at du nå nettopp har forandret dosen på medisinene sine og det tar jo litt tid for at det stabiliserer seg. Vi skal snakke mer om deg gutten min, både med og uten bibel.”

“Vil du det?”

“Så klart, dette skal vi ordne opp i.”

Ordne opp i. Mormor snakker som om det var et lite praktisk problem de har støtt på. At om de bare finner frem verktøykassa og en skiftenøkkel, så vil alt være i orden om femten minutter. Isak er glad i mormoren sin, veldig, veldig glad. Vet hun er klok og sterk dame. Men her tror han at hun har feil, er sikker på at det ikke er så enkelt. Man skifter ikke mening sånn på en to tre.

“Men du, jeg må nesten legge på snart jeg. Har nesten ikke strøm igjen på telefonen og det kan bryte når som helst.”

“Okei, gutten min. Lov meg at du ikke tenker for mye på dette da. Vi skal ordne opp i dette, gutten min,” gjentar hun.

“Skal prøve,” sier han, men vet ærlig talt ikke om han kommer til å klare å _ikke_ tenke på det. Er rimelig sikker på at han ikke kommer til å få sove i kveld.

“Og husk at i morgen er det bursdagen din. Det ligger en liten gave fra meg i postkassa di, håper den kommer frem til i morgen. Postet den før klokka sytten, så da bør du ha det i morgen.”

“Takk mormor, jeg skal sjekke postkassa i morra.”

“Gjør det gutten min.”

“Hadet da, mormor.”

“Hadet, gullgutten min. Jeg er uendelig glad i deg. Du er den fineste jeg vet om.”

“Takk, er uendelig glad i deg og.”

Han avslutter raskt samtalen, vil ikke at mormor skal si noe mer. Orker ikke å snakke mer med henne, enda så fin hun er. Vil bare være for seg selv og ikke tenke på noen ting. Han kaster telefonen fra seg, snur seg rundt i senga og borer ansiktet ned i puta. Vil ikke at noen skal høre at han gråter.

Puta lukter himmelsk, er innhyllet i en duft av Even. Han borer nesa lenger inn i puta, snuser inn alle de ulike luktene som til sammen blir Even. Parfymen Euphoria fra Calvin Klein, litt svette og Evens egen lukt som er blandet i hverandre og gjør at det kiler behagelig i nesa.

Akutt får han et savn etter Even. Trenger å være nær han, ligget med hodet på brystkassa hans og kjenne varmen sømløst gli over fra Even til han mens kroppene ligger tett inntil hverandre. Hud mot hud.

Idet han tar tak i telefonen for å sende han en melding, spørre om han vil komme hjem til han, sove over når han er ferdig på jobb, nøler han. Lar telefonen gå hvileløst mellom hendene sine mens han stirrer i taket. Vil ikke være den needy kjæresten som det alltid er noe med, som alltid trenger trøst, noe ekstra.  

Han sender ingen melding til Even. Blir i stedet liggende å tenke på moren igjen. Får brått et behov for å sende henne en melding og forklare seg. Si noe som kanskje kan gjøre det bedre for henne, noe som kan bøte litt på den skuffelsen hun må bære på. Skuffelsen over at hun kun har en sønn og en som er homofil og ikke-troende.

Men hva skal han si? Ingenting kan vel egentlig gjøre ting bedre akkurat nå. Kanskje han bare skal forklare at han er glad? Hun skrev jo at hun håpet han er glad. Og han er jo det, sånn der langt inne, innerst inne i hjertet. Selv om det er en del ting å være trist over også. Men det går vel over, sånn som Eskild sa. Sånn etterhvert i hvert fall.  

På det tiende forsøket får han sendt en melding til moren. Er så klart ikke hundre prosent fornøyd, tror han ikke blir det heller. Til det er usikkerheten alt for stor.

 

 **Isak (20.17):** Hei, mamma! Mormor har sagt dere har snakket sammen om meg. Jeg vet det er vanskelig for deg at jeg er blitt sammen med en gutt. Håper du ikke er veldig lei deg, men du skal i hvertfall vite at jeg er skikkelig glad. Sånn langt inn i hjerterota. For kjæresten min er et fantastisk menneske. Verdens beste gutt. Klem fra Isak.

 

Hjertet banker i dobbel takt. Han stirrer på telefonen, klarer ikke få bestemt seg om han vil at moren skal svare eller ikke. Det beste hadde jo vært om hun ville svare med en gang, men siden hun sikkert må ta frem bibelen og søke trøst hos Gud etter å ha lest meldingen, tviler han på at det blir et raskt svar.

Minuttene går og ingenting skjer. Ingen lyd fra moren. Han ligger i senga med telefonen i hånda og øynene festet i taket. Hvert sekund føles som et minutt og hvert minutt som en time. Så mange timer som han har ligget sånn her, er han fortsatt forundret over at det ikke er hull i taket. Kanskje han ikke har stirret lenge nok på ett punkt?

Det er plutselig umulig å la være, kjenner han _må_ ha nærhet av Even. Spesielt nå som moren ikke svarer og gjør han sånn sykt usikker. Han vet ikke helt hva han venter på, hva slags svar han tror at han skal få. Noe ubevisst inne i han, innerst inne, helt dypt inne i hjerte håper at moren skal innse at hun tar feil når hun leser det han har skrevet. I hvert fall nå når han selv, hennes eneste sønn, har forklart hvor glad han er og hvor bra kjæresten hans er.

Men det kommer sikkert ikke til å være noe annerledes enn det mormor fortalte, hvorfor skulle det det? Likevel, han har så lyst at moren skal svare, bare si noe, hva som helst i grunn. Alt er i grunnen bedre enn stillhet. Tror han.

 

 **Isak (21.02)** : hei

 **Even (21.04)** : hei bby

 **Isak (21.04)** : jeg vet du er på jobb, men tid til å prate litt?

 **Even (21.04)** : alltid tid til deg :)

 **Isak (21.04)** : lyst sove her i natt?

 **Even (21.04)** : gjerne :) for da kan jeg våkne opp ved siden av deg på bursdagen din.

 **Isak (21.04)** : :) <3

 **Even (21.04)** : gi deg bursdags bj ;)

 **Isak (21.04)** : <3

 **Even (21.05)** : går det bra med deg?

 **Isak (21.05)** : nei…

 **Even (21.05)** : hvorfor ikke bby?

 **Isak (21.05)** : mamma liker meg ikke...

 **Even (21.05)** : hvorfor ikke? Fordi du liker meg?

 **Isak (21.05)** : ja ;(

 

Isak stirrer på skjermen, ingen svar fra Even. Ble sikkert opptatt, kanskje noen kom innom eller telefonen ringte? Han leser gjennom chatten, blir både glad og lei seg på en gang. Glad fordi Even vil komme og til og med gi han en bursdags blowjob. Er den gutten egentlig ekte? Han er så fantastisk, han har vanskelig med å finne ord bra nok til å beskrive han.

Men hans egne ord, _mamma liker meg ikke_ , gjør så vondt å lese. For det er jo sant, hun liker ikke at han er homofil. Og det er jo ikke bare en bitteliten del av han, en del av personligheten hans som han kan slipe vekk, slik som om man er litt for brautende og høylytt i sosiale sammenhenger og må dempe seg. Han kan jo ikke endre seg, lære seg til å bare være litt mindre homo eller ikke være homo i det hele tatt.  

Han er homofil, det ligger i ryggmargen hans og moren liker det ikke. Ergo, hun liker ikke han. Hvordan kan hun det?

Et par tårer forlater øyekroken, triller nedover kinnet og forsvinner i det de treffer overleppa hans. Det knyter seg i brystet og han skulle så gjerne ønske Even var der nå. Ikke for å prate så mye, tror ikke han vil prate om moren i kveld, men bare ligge tett inntil hverandre, stryke hverandre med fjærlette fingre og la små kyss treffe huden.

Og skulle moren finne det for godt å svare han, så hadde det ikke gjort noe om Even var der. Det hadde faktisk vært veldig fint, så slipper han å være alene om det vonde. Han kunne jo så klart snakke med Eskild, han hadde sikkert hatt noe fint og trøstende å si, han er jo tross alt en genuin fin fyr. Men det blir liksom ikke det samme, kan jo ikke kysse og klemme på han liksom.

Isak må trekke på smilebåndet av tanken. Herregud, kysse og klemme på Eskild? Det blir bare helt feil. Ville jo vært litt som å kysse en storebror. Helt, helt feil! Skrekk og gru. Nei, Even må komme. Helst nå med en gang. Han får heller bare være den needy kjæresten akkurat nå.  

 

 **Even (21.09)** : sorry fikk en kunde.

 **Even (21.09)** : snakket med henne?

 **Isak (21.09)** : snakket med mormor og de har snakket sammen. Gud er visst viktigere enn meg for øyeblikket….  :-/

 **Even (21.09)** : åååh bby. Fine, kjekke, herlige kjæresten min. Nå skulle jeg ha vært hos deg og holdt rundt deg og gitt deg en klem.

 **Isak (21.09)** : ja :( Trenger det nå.

 **Even (21.09)** : føkk gud! Ingen er viktigere enn deg. du er aller viktigst bby. skal spørre Einar om jeg kan gå litt før.

 **Isak (21.09)** : vil du det?

 **Even (21.09)** : seff!

 **Isak (21.09)** :  så snill du er. Takk Evi <3

 **Even (21.09)** : alt for deg bby. Må være der når du er lei deg. Det er liksom jobben min nå.

 **Even (21.13)** : Einar sa jeg kunne gå en halvtime før i dag.

 **Isak (21.13)** : <3

 **Even (21.13)** : da må jeg bare hjemom og hente litt ting og så kommer jeg så snart jeg kan bby.

 

Det føles som tiden står stille. Han ligger i senga og lurer på hva han skal gjøre for å få tiden til å gå. Alle er hjemme, så han kan jo spørre om de skal se noe på TV eller noe. Men han er ikke i humør, vil ikke sitte i stua og se på noe morsomt. Kommer ikke til å klare å le uansett.

Han kler av seg og legger seg under dyna, litt uten mål og mening. Det er jo for tidlig å legge seg, klokka er jo ikke halv ti ennå og Even kommer jo ikke før om en og en halv time tidligst. Han finner frem kjemiboka, leser gjennom det siste kapittelet uten å få med seg så mye av det som står der. Men han guler ut det han tror er viktig, så kan han bare lese det på nytt når hjerne ikke er opptatt med å dvele ved det som føles som en avvisning fra morens side.

  


_Ring! Ring!_

 

Isak spretter opp av senga, skynder seg ut av rommet og slipper Even inn i blokka før han låser opp døra inn til leiligheten. Han står og tripper i gangen, kun i en bokser. Bryr seg ikke om at han er nesten naken.

Idet Even kommer inn gjennom døra, kaster han seg over han. Begraver ansiktet i halsgropa hans før han får av seg jakka eller joggeskoa.

“Evi,” hvisker han inn et lag med klær.

“Baby,” hvisker Even tilbake, stryker han på ryggen.

Plutselig åpner døra seg til badet og Noora kommer ut. Nydusjet med morgenkåpe og et håndkle surret rundt hodet som en turban. Even verken gjør eller sier noe, usikker på hva Noora vet og ikke vet om de. Bare står helt rolig og lar Isak ta regien på situasjonen.

Isak blir bare stående tett inntil Even, med ansiktet i halsgropa og armene rundt nakken hans. Orker ikke bry seg, være flau over at han står der halvnaken sammen med Even, tenker at hun sikkert har hørt ryktene hun også. De sprer jo seg som ild i tørt gress. Vet først en det, tar det ikke lang tid før _alle_ vet. Og skulle hun ha hatt hodet i sanda de siste tolv timene, så skjønner hun nok tegninga nå.

“Du bør kanskje la han få av seg jakka før du overfaller han,” ler Noora. “Men jeg skjønner deg godt da. Han er fin. Skikkelig fin.” Even åpner munnen, skal til å si noe, men Noora kommer han i forkjøpet. “Ja, eh- så nå vet du det.” Latteren triller lett ut av henne, gjør ingen tegn til å være flau over det hun sa.

“Eh- takk,” sier Even lavmælt.

“Men nå går jeg og legger meg. Sov godt da,” smiler hun.

“Natta,” sier Even og Isak mumler det samme.

“Skal vi gå inn på rommet ditt?” spør Even forsiktig. Isak trekker seg litt tilbake, ser på Even med et sørgmodig blikk.

“Okei,” sier han og prøver å smile.

Isak trekker seg helt bort fra Even, lar han få kle av seg før de går inn på rommet. Han passer på å låse døra, har lært nå etter å ha fått Eskild overraskende på besøk et par ganger. Even kler raskt av seg og tar fram toalettmappa fra bagen.

“Skal bare pusse tenna om det er okei?” sier han og ser på Isak.

“Det går fint, jeg må gjøre det selv,” sier han.

De går inn på badet sammen. Det er litt trangt der inne, så de blir stående ganske så tett. Isak sier ikke noe, bare smiler til Even via speilet. Er så sykt glad for at han er her akkurat nå. At han spurte om å få gå før fra jobben og løp både hjem og så hit. For han må ha gjort det, klokka er jo ikke elleve en gang. Man kommer seg jo ikke fra jobb, hjem og så hit på under tjue minutter uten å løpe.

Idet Even kommer tilbake på rommet, sitter Isak på senga. Han stirrer intenst på telefonen som ligger ved siden av seg.

“Har det skjedd noe? Går det bra?” spør Even, går bort til Isak og setter seg ved siden av han. Tar tak i hånda hans og klemmer den forsiktig.

“Mamma har svart meg,” sier han kort, nesten ikke lydhørt.

“Okei. Så du har sendt henne en melding da eller?” spør Even.

“Mmm,” nikker Isak. “Og nå har hun svart.”

“Hva sier hun da?”

“Vet ikke, har ikke turt å se på meldinga ennå,” medgir han.

“Vil du være litt alene, lese den for deg selv? Jeg kan gå en tur på stua eller noe,” foreslår Even.

“Nei!” Han tar et bedre grep rundt hånda til Even, trykker til, vil absolutt ikke at Even skal gå. “Du må være her, okei?”

“Okei, da er jeg her. Jeg gjør det du vil,” smiler han og stryker han på kinnet med tommelen.

Isak kikker på telefonen, den lille konvolutten lyser mot han som en tikkende, udetonert bombe. Han er sikker, det har ingen betydning hvilke ledning han klipper, bomben vil uansett gå av. Det eneste usikre momentet er hvor stort smellet vil bli.

“Kan vi legge oss under dyna?” spør Isak.

“Klart det,” smiler Even.

Han er så glad for at Even forstår og at han ikke lager noe stor greie ut av dette. At han bare kryper under dyna, bretter den til side og inviterer Isak til ligge på armen hans, så tett inntil han som han bare vil. Er sikker på at Even hadde åpnet opp huden og latt han komme inni han om det hadde vært mulig også. For Even er en sånn fyr.

 

 **Mamma (22.57):** Kjære Isak. Jeg har elsket deg siden den dagen du ble født og jeg vil elske deg til jeg dør. Det er litt vanskelig for meg, for jeg tror ikke dette er hva Gud vil. Ikke tenk på meg, for det aller viktigste er at du er glad Isak. Klem Mamma

 

Han leser meldinga, først en gang, så to, tre og fire ganger. Lar Even få lese den også. Even sier ikke noe, bare stryker han på armen, venter på at Isak skal bli klar til å snakke.

Isak vet ikke hva han skal si, om det egentlig er noe å si. Moren sier han elsker han og at det viktigste er at han er glad. Det er fint at det aller viktigste for moren er at han skal være glad, det er jo det. Men hvordan kan han være skikkelig glad når hun ikke kan akseptere han for den han er fordi en tullete liksomfigur med langt, grått skjegg mener han er en feil?

Det gir ikke mening. Moren gir ingen mening. Han skjønner henne ikke, hvordan hun kan tenke sånn som det her. Det føles som en logisk brist et eller annet sted.

Tårer presser seg ufrivillig frem. Det er umulig å holde de tilbake, samme hvor mye han prøver. De tar overhodet ikke hensyn, bryr seg ikke om at han synes det er flaut å grine foran kjæresten. Han bøyer hodet og lukker øynene, vil ikke at Even skal se tårene hans.

“Baby,” sier Even kjærlig og stryker han på kinnet. “Jeg er så lei for det.”

“Du, kan vi bare ligge her og ikke snakke så mye om mamma?”

“Klart vi kan,” sier Even.

“Takk.”

“Men kan jeg få lov til å fortelle hvor glad jeg er i deg?”

“Ja.”

“Og hvor sinnsykt fin du er.”

“Mm.”

“Og for å ikke snakke om hvor sykt kjekk kjæresten min er, sånn type hele tiden liksom.”

“Du altså,” mumler han.

“Men kan jeg det?”

“Ja, sier han nølende.

“Okei,” smiler Even. “Da vil jeg først starte med å si at jeg er sykt glad i deg.”

“Jeg i deg og,” hvisker Isak tilbake og tørker bort alle tårene.

“Og så er du sånn fin og sykt kjekk hele tiden. Og så er du kjæresten min hele tiden også og det er minst like bra, om ikke bedre. Jo, det er bedre, mye bedre. For jeg hadde vært kjæresten din samme hvordan du hadde sett ut. Du kunne ha tre ører og null fortenner, jeg ville fortsatt ha vært kjæresten din, for det er hva som er inni her,” sier han peker på hjertet. “som betyr noe. Og der er du aller finest. Det med at du er den kjekkeste jeg vet om, er liksom bare en skikkelig fin bonus.”

Isak klarer ikke si noe, må bare svelge hardt og knipe igjen øynene for å ikke begynne å grine igjen. Et par tårer trosser øyelokkene, presser seg frem og triller sakte nedover kinnet hans. Han er raskt fremme med hånden, vil tørke de bort før Even ser de. Men Even er raskere, lar tommelen forsiktig gli over kinnet, tar tårene med seg i den samme bevegelsen.

“Du kan ikke holde på sånn,” hvisker Isak.

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør Even.

“Fordi jeg er usikker på om hjertet mitt tåler det liksom.”

“Da bare limer vi det sammen igjen,” smiler Even. “For ingenting kan stoppe meg fra å si hvor fin du er.”

De blir liggende sånn, tett inntil hverandre uten å si så veldig mye utover å gi små kjærlighetserklæringer til hverandre imellom alle kyssene de deler.

Det gjør fortsatt vondt å tenke på den meldinga fra moren, det stikker ubehagelig i hjertet. Likevel, det kunne vært så mye verre. Han kunne ligget der alene i dobbeltsenga uten noen til å holde han, kysse på han og si han de fineste ting. Men han gjør ikke det, for Even, kjæresten hans, er der og gjør ting ti tusen ganger lettere.

Klokka passerer akkurat midnatt og Even kikker bort på klokka på nattbordet før han smilende pirker han lett på nesa med pekefingeren.

“Baby?”

“Mmm.”

“Gratulerer med dagen da, kjæresten min.”

“Takk, Evi.”

“Kan jeg få lov til å gi deg en av bursdagsgavene dine nå?”

“Får jeg flere?”

“Så klart.”

“Åååh. Tar gjerne en nå.”  

Isak tror ikke bursdagen hans blir helt topp, til det er det for mange kjipe ting som har skjedd de siste tolv timene. Det har liksom festet seg en lei følelse på innsiden av han, noe som han ikke vil bli kvitt med det første.

Men den blir likevel mye bedre enn den var i fjor. Da var han langt inne i skapet og faren hadde nettopp forlatt både moren og han. Og han tilbrakte deler av bursdagen sin med en syk mor som lå i senga og ikke ville stå opp, bare lese bibelen og forbanne alle synderne.

Nå derimot er han ute av skapet. Riktignok delvis blitt sparket ut derfra av en hensynsløs, anonym idiot. Men likevel, han er ute i det fri. Klokka er tre minutter over tolv. Even, den fantastiske kjæresten hans, har tatt plass mellom de spredte bena hans. Er på vei til å la han glemme alt det kjipe og vonde for en stund og la han komme inn i Paradis igjen. Hans Paradis.

Han skal få den aller første bursdagsgaven sin.

En bursdagsblowjob.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer, det varmer et skrivehjerte.
> 
> Tro det eller ei, men denne historien nærmer seg slutten. Vi er ikke helt i mål ennå, først skal det være bursdagsdate med Even og så skal han feire bursdagen sin med gutta (og noen chicks?) og kanskje noen andre, hvem vet? Det er nok kun et par tre kapitler igjen, men til gjengjeld blir de lange - i hvertfall dette og det neste. 
> 
> I Isaks unvivers har han bursdag i dag, og er 17 år. Nå får vi første del av dagen. Så får vi håpe det blir en fin dag for Isak. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.  
> God helg alle sammen <3

Det er tirsdag, Isak er sytten år i dag og det er andre dag som åpent homofil. Ikke sånn at han roper det ut til alle han ser, går hånd i hånd og åpenlyst kliner med Even på trikken eller i skolegården, men vennen vet og cirka alle på skolen vet. Ikke helt frivillig, men ikke så mye man kan få gjort med det. Noe som  _ er _ frivillig og sånn cirka førtiåtte hakk bedre, er at han våknet opp ved siden av Even og at de nå står i dusjen sammen. 

Han har aldri dusjet sammen med noen før, men kjenner han godt kan bli vant til dette. Kunne ikke si nei når Even spurte og sa han skulle vaske håret hans. Kanskje ikke så lurt sånn på morran, når de har litt dårlig tid og Even står tett inntil han og bare er så fuckings deilig. Det er faktisk ganske så anstrengende å stå sånn og ikke ha tid til å gå ned på kne og suge han. For det er det han har mest lyst til akkurat nå. 

Hadde han ikke vært så flau og pinlig berørt av alt som har med sex å gjøre, skulle han ha hvisket det i øret til Even. Hvisket at han vil sluke pikken hans og tømme den for alt som er hvitt og klissete. Skvise ut hver eneste lille dråpe. Men det går ikke, ikke nå, ikke ennå. Er liksom ikke helt der. Kjenner hele kroppen rødme bare av tanken. 

Men i grunn så er det bedre å tenke på det enn alt det andre kjipe som konstant surrer rundt i bakgrunnen og kjemper om plass først i hjernebarken. Moren som ikke aksepterer han, alle på skolen som nå vet at han er homofil, frykten for å treffe på Morten igjen, hvordan det skal bli å ha gym og dusje med alle gutta i klassen. 

“God morgen, baby gay! Gratulerer med dagen.” Eskild nesten overfaller han i det han kommer ut av badet sammen med Even. Gir han en kjempestor klem. 

“Takk,” smiler Isak. 

“Og god morgen til deg, hunken.” Eskild blunker til Even og smiler. 

“Eh- god morgen,” sier han forlegent. 

“Eskild!” stønner Isak. 

“Jada, jeg vet han er din baby gay. Slapp av. Jeg hørte det i natt forresten. Hadde liksom tenkt komme innom deg etter klokka var tolv for å gratulere eleven min med dagen, men det kunne jeg jo bare glemme. Det virker som bursdagen din startet bra for å si det sånn,” ler Eskild. 

Isak ser på han med store øyne før han snur seg og begraver ansiktet i halsgropa til Even. Hele kroppen tar fyr og blir sånn mørk rød i løpet av få hundredeler. Hadde det ikke vært så åpenlyst, skulle han ha sparket Eskild på leggen. Noen ganger er han mer løsmunnet enn Magnus og han hater det. Hater det sånn intenst. Kan han ikke la være å si noe, bare holde kjeft liksom? Man må jo ikke si alt man tenker, må man vel? 

“Han fikk bare en bursdagsgave av meg,” sier Even og ler. 

“Hørtes ut som den beste bursdagsgaven han har fått ever,” ler Eskild og klapper i hendene. 

“Han virket fornøyd,” sier Even med et smil om munnen.  

Fy fader ass. Nok en gang bedrar Even han, sier noe forrædersk, sier ting han absolutt ikke vil at noen skal vite. I hvert fall ikke Eskild. Ikke noen når han tenker seg om. Sexlivet sitt, det vil han gjerne ha for seg selv. 

Tunga er som klippet i to og krøllet sammen til en ball, det er helt umulig å si noe. Hadde det vært en skala for hvor flau han er nå, sånn som man måler jordskjelv, så hadde målingene sprengt skalaen for å si det sånn. Bare tanken på at Eskild sto utenfor døra hans, hørte de ukontrollerte og høylytte stønnene i det han kom som et uvær inne i munnen til Even gjør at han får lyst til å grave en tunnel til Kina og bli der. Melde permanent flytting. Bli en sånn expat og aldri komme tilbake.  

“Fikk du forresten bruk for gaven du fik-” starter Eskild. 

“Nei, bare nei,” avbryter Isak med et stønn. “Nå slutter du å snakke. Sånn umiddelbart. Ellers flytter jeg ut.” Ansiktet er fortsatt begravet i genseren til Even. Er sikker på at hele ansiktet er rød som en overmoden tomat. 

“Jeg tror vi må gå nå jeg,” sier Even og stryker Isak på ryggen. “Vi har egentlig litt dårlig tid. Må rekke skolen.” 

“Greit, greit. Jeg skjønner tegninga, skal ikke spørre,” sier Eskild og himler med øynene. 

“Takk,” hvisker Isak og løsriver seg fra Even. Endelig kan de komme seg bort fra denne dumme, dumme samtalen. 

“Bare en ting baby gay, du er vel hjemme i ettermiddag?” spør Eskild. “For jeg, Noora og Linn har en overraskelse til deg. Det blir kanskje ikke så bra som Evens gave, men er sikker på at du vil like den. Det er jeg som har orga gaven. Noora skal fikse kake.”

Isak snur seg, ser på Even og så på Eskild. 

“Um- Even skal ta meg med ut å spise,” sier Isak. 

“Åååh, kjærestebursdagsdate! Så herlig da. Når da?”

“Sånn i sjutida,” sier Even. 

“Da må du komme hjem med en gang etter skolen er ferdig, så blir det kake og gave.”

Isak vet han ikke slipper unna dette, må bare stille opp på både kake og gave. Men det skal vel gå greit, det er bare de han bor sammen med. Kake blir i hvert fall ikke noe problem, han digger kaker. Spiser stort sett alle kaker, bare ikke de med marsipanlokk. Han hater marsipan. Men bursdagsgave som Eskild har ordna, det er han litt mer skeptisk til. Tenker med skrekk og gru på den goodiebagen han fikk for en uke siden. Den med både kondomer, glidemiddel og  _ penisring _ **_._ **

“Går det greit?” Han ser spørrende på Even, vet ikke helt hva han har planlagt. 

“Det går fint. Så lenge du er klar fra klokka seks,” smiler han. 

“Hvor skal dere hen da?” spør Eskild nysgjerrig. 

“Det er hemmelig,” ler Even. 

“Jasså ja. Det er bare å følge med Isak, her har du mye å lære. Nå skal jo Guruen gi deg masse gode kjæresteråd, men det ser ut som Even allerede har denne kjærestegreia inne og kan lære deg flere ting.” 

“Eskild! Please,” stønner Isak, tar armen til Even og drar han med seg mot rommet sitt. 

“Du vil takke meg senere,” sier Eskild selvsikkert. 

“Whatever,” mumler Isak og får Even med seg inn på rommet. Han låser døra, selv om de har dårlig tid og snart må komme seg avgårde. 

Herregud, for en start på dagen. Noe mer pinlig har han ikke vært med på på lenge. Skulle gjerne ha vært foruten hele samtalen. Men når han får tenkt seg om, så var det kanskje ikke så ille. Han fikk i hvert fall tankene over på noe annet enn moren, Morten og alt det kjipe. Eller han er faktisk ikke sikker på hva som er verst. Det er ganske så ille alt sammen. 

 

.

 

Samtalen med Eskild blir skjøvet lenger og lenger bak i bevisstheten jo nærmere skolen de kommer. Andre dumme tanker kommer snikende, tar opp mer og mer plass, fyller snart opp hele holdet. Det knyter seg litt i brystet idet han ser skolegården. Kjenner et ubehag skylle over han, er redd for hva som venter han. Bekymret for flere blikk og ufine ord fra Morten eller andre. Han trenger jo egentlig ikke engste seg for ved siden av han går både Jonas og Even. Jonas er forberedt på å sloss med alle som er kjipe mot han og Even er klar for å ta Isak med til et tomt klasserom og kysse bort alle bekymringer om det blir nødvendig. 

Og i skolegården står Mahdi og Magnus, stråler om kapp med sola, ser skikkelig stolte ut. Isak må riste på hodet og smile når han ser de, kjenner at klumpen i magen automatisk blir litt mindre. 

“Gratulerer med dagen,” sier Mahdi og Magnus i kor, smiler bredt og gir han begge en klem. 

“Takk,” smiler Isak. 

“Så fine dere er,” sier Even og smiler bredt før Isak får sagt noe mer. 

“Ja, synes du ikke?” kvitrer Magnus med et stort smil om munnen. 

“Dere altså,” sier Isak, blir rørt og kjenner seg skikkelig glad et lite øyeblikk. “Takk ass.”

“Vi kjøpte de på Karl Johan av han mannen som går rundt med den tralla og selger buttons,” sier Mahdi og gliser. 

“Det var min ide,” sier Magnus stolt.

“Ja, endelig hadde du en ide som ikke var helt idiotisk,” gliser Mahdi og får alle til å le. 

“Dust!” sier Magnus og slår Mahdi i bakhodet. 

“Ay, slutt da,” klager Mahdi. “Er vel ikke min feil at du har så mange dumme ideer oppe i hodet vel,” gliser han. 

“Har jeg vel ikke?” sier Magnus og ser stygt på han. 

“Jeg trenger vel bare si  _ tubewatcher _ ,” skyter Jonas inn. Han rister leende på hodet og snart ler Mahdi og Isak også. 

“Tubewatcher? Hva er det?” spør Even, henger helt klart ikke med.

“Det vil du ikke vite,” svarer Jonas og rister oppgitt på hodet. “Det er en skikkelig teit ting som forhåpentligvis aldri vil se dagens lys.”

“Det er en sånn app som ser youtube videoer for deg mens du sover,” forklarer Magnus ivrig. 

“Du hadde rett Jonas,” ler Even. “Det der var rett og slett en veldig dum ide.”

“Øy, jeg trodde du var kul jeg Even,” klager Magnus. “Tok visst feil.”

“Han er det,” skyter Isak inn. 

“Du er forelska og har ikke stemmerett,” sier Magnus og himler med øynene.  

“Sorry, Magnus. Men ideen din om å kjøpe buttons var skikkelig fin da,” sier han og klapper han på skuldra. 

“Takk ass,” sier Magnus og er med ett blid igjen. “Men vent, vi kjøpte til dere og,” sier Magnus og tar opp to buttons til, gir en til Jonas og en til Isak. “Du får ingen Even for du har jo sånn button har jeg sett og dessuten så hadde han ikke sånn med tre farger.”

“Det går fint,” sier Even. 

“Takk,” smiler Jonas og fester den på jakka med en gang. 

“Eh- jeg har en sånn allerede jeg,” sier Isak nølende. 

“Har du? Hvor da?” spør Magnus. 

“Uhm- eh.” 

Isak angrer i neste sekund på at han sa noe, for det er flaut. I hvert fall nå som gutta bærer de uten å blunk. Han vil liksom ha buttonen på seg, men har ikke turt å feste den på utsiden av jakka eller på sekken sånn som Eskild foreslo. Han vet jo at mange har en sånn for å støtte de som er en del av regnbuefamilien, men han var redd for at folk skulle ha meninger, trekke konklusjoner og tro at han ikke bare støttet den, men også var en del av familien selv.

Vel, han kan ikke backe ut nå, ikke si noe liksom. Det blir bare teit. Så han får forklare da og håpe på det beste. Håpe gutta ikke vil himle med øynene og le av han. 

“Nei, jeg har liksom bare festa den her,” sier Isak og åpner jakka. Pride buttonen er nøye plassert på innsiden av jakka. Greit nok at ingen ser den, men han vet nå i hvert fall at den er der, kjenner den presse litt mot brystet når jakka er igjen.

“Nærmest hjerte,” smiler Even. “Det var en fin plass å ha den.”

“Ja, det var jo helt genialt,” sier Jonas og de andre nikker samtykkende. 

Han puster letta ut. Ingen lo eller kom med dumme kommentarer, kun fine støttende ord. Han har virkelig de beste vennene og den aller, aller beste kjæresten.

 

.

 

Det er storefri. Isak sitter i kantine, klarte å manne seg opp til å sitte der sammen med Even og gutta. Ville helst ta med seg matpakka og rømme til biblioteket, sette seg lengst inne der bak alle radene med bøker. 

“Skal vi gå ut?” spør Isak og krøller sammen det tomme matpapiret, orker ikke sitte inne i kantina lenger. Føler at alle glaner på han. 

“Kan vi godt,” sier Jonas.

“Men det er så kaldt ute,” klager Mahdi. 

“Skjerp deg, sola skinner og det er nesten ti grader,” sier Jonas og himler med øynene.  “Vi må fikse gjestelista til Isaks bursdag.”

“Ja, fader! Det må vi mekke asap før folk legger andre planer liksom,” sier Magnus.  

“Helt fint om de mekker andre planer,” mumler Isak. 

Han er fortsatt ikke så keen på den bursdagsfesten, men vet han ikke kommer unna. Gutta har bestemt seg og da er det ingen som kan stoppe de. I hvert fall ikke når de har teamet seg opp med Eskild og festen skal foregå i kollektivet. Da kan han bare glemme å nekte å ha noen fest. 

Han sukker, tar sekken på ryggen og går mot utgangen. Lurer på hvem som skal inviteres i bursdagen. Når denne festen først skal skje, så vil han gjerne ha litt kontroll på hvem som kommer. Hvis han lar gutta ta styringa så kan de jo ende opp med både Penetrator Chris og hun Emma i første på gjestelista. Det er i hvert fall helt uaktuelt. 

De setter seg på en benk. Jonas og Magnus på en side, mens Mahdi, Even og Isak sitter på den andre siden. Benken er ikke spesielt lang, så Isak må sitte ganske så tett inntil Even for at de skal få plass. Ikke at han klager, han liker å sitte sånn helt inntil Even, kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans og den gode parfymen han bruker. Men det er også litt rart og skummelt. I hvert fall her på skolen, sammen med gutta og i skolegården der alle kan se de. 

“Så hvem skal komme i bursdagen din da?” spør Jonas. 

“Dere,” sier han og smiler skjevt. Vet han ikke kommer noen vei med bare å si det, men det er jo verdt et forsøk liksom. Det skjer jo usannsynlige ting hele tida. Folk får for eksempel sju rette i Lotto hver uke. 

“Men det er jo opplagt, vi mente liksom hvem andre da,” sier Jonas oppgitt og himler med øynene. 

“Eva må vel komme,” sier Isak. 

“Ja, så klart! Og siden hun og Noora er der, så må jo resten av jentegjengen komme også. Chris, Sana og Vilde,” sier Magnus entusiastisk. 

“Jasså, lager du gjesteliste sånn at du kan få prøve deg på Vilde eller Mags?” spør Mahdi og gliser. 

“Ne-e-i,” sier Magnus og rødmer litt. 

“Serr?” sier Mahdi og hever øyenbrynene. “Se som du rødmer da.”

“Gjør jeg vel ikke,” kontrer Magnus. 

Jonas lener seg fremover og ser på Magnus. “Jo, Mags. Du har en kledelig rødfarge i ansiktet.” 

“Er du litt forelska eller?” skyter Even inn med et smil.

“Kanskje?” sier Magnus nølende, som om han ikke vil at gutta skal vite.

“Oi,” sier Jonas. 

“Jeg tror det,” legger Magnus til med et smil. 

“Men så klart Vilde må komme,” sier Isak entusiastisk, tenker at det vil være perfekt. Da kan de fokusere på å spleise de to i stedet for at all fokus lander på han. Og så vil han jo hjelpe Magnus og da, så fin som han har vært de to siste dagene. Han biter seg i leppa, lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk og tar sats når han sier de siste ordene. “Så hjelper vi deg å pule Vilde.”

“Fett” sier Magnus med et stort smil og ser på Isak. 

“Ja, det er  _ fett _ .” 

Isak ser drømmende ut i lufta, kan ikke la være å tenke på hvor deilig det hadde vært når Even sugde han like etter midnatt. Det hadde vært helt himmelsk, ligge der og se pikken sin forsvinne inn i Evens munn. Han er sikker på at han aldri kommer til å bli lei av det synet eller den fantastiske følelsen det er å ha Evens munn omslutte pikken hans. Det er som en stor boks med lykkepiller eksploderer inne i han og alle virkningsstoffene fyller opp hver eneste millimeter inne i han. 

“Har du og Even gjort det eller?” spør Magnus likefremt, som om han lurte på hva klokka var eller om han kunne låne notatene fra forrige norsktime. Har han virkelig ikke noe filter og blir han aldri flau? 

Isak visste det, det er alltid en risk å snakke om sex med Magnus. For han snakker villig om det og han er ikke redd for å stille spørsmål tilbake, ofte upassende spørsmål også. Den behovspyramiden hans har ikke forandret seg, store deler av den er fyllt opp av damer og sex. Og han skjønner det nå, han gjør jo det. For hans egen behovspyramide er fyllt opp av gutter og sex. Vel, ikke gutter i flertall, mer gutt som i entall. Gutt som i Even. 

Det er helt uaktuelt å innrømme det for noen, ikke under noen omstendigheter for Magnus i hvert fall. Ikke engang Even tror han. Eller kanskje, han er ikke helt sikkert ennå. Men det kan hende, kanskje sånn bittelitte grann, at han begynner å bli hekta på sex med Even allerede. Selv om det bare er seks dager siden de gjorde det første gang og han bare har sugd Even en gang. 

Så han forstår Magnus, han gjør jo det. Bare ikke den delen som absolutt må vite alt om  _ andres _ sexliv. Kanskje det er fordi han ikke har noe selv? 

“Mags, det der snakker jeg ikke med deg om,” sier han flau og tar hendene for ansiktet. 

“Så klart de har gjort det, Even kunne jo bekrefte at pikken til Issy ikke var liten,” gliser Mahdi. 

Isak snur seg og ser desperat bort på Even, ønsker ikke at han skal si noe som helst. Det holder med en sånn pinlig sex samtale i dag. Å svare på det spørsmålet er jo som å legge ut et agn til Magnus. Han vil sluke det rått og så har man tjue nye spørsmål man absolutt ikke vil svare på. Han holder blikket til Even, håper han skjønner tegninga, ser desperasjonen i øynene hans og sier ikke noe kompromitterende. 

Even ser på Isak, prøver å holde seg alvorlig, ikke le, men det er søren ikke lett. Ansiktet slår sprekker, både latter og smil bryter seg frem og tar til slutt over hele fjeset. Isak banner innvendig, vet han nå er fucked. Det er umulig for Even å ikke si noe. Han skutter seg, ser ned på lårene sine, orker ikke se på gutta. 

“Jeg vet ikke helt hva du mener med  _ det, _ men om du sikter til pikk oppi toern, så er svaret nei. Men vil du vi skal si i fra når vi har gjort det eller?”  

“Eh- nei, det er ikke nødvendig altså,” sier Magnus og rister på hodet. 

Isak puster ut, glad Even satt Magnus litt på plass igjen. Glad og litt overraska han ikke sa noe mer, noe dumt og flaut likevel. Har skjønt at Even er veldig god på det, gjøre han forlegen. Men det er ikke så vanskelig da, ikke når det gjelder å snakke om sex i hvert fall. Idet han snur seg, skal hviske et takk inn i øret hans, åpner Even munnen igjen.

“Men jeg ga han en bursdagsblowjob like etter midnatt da. Jævlig digg,” sier han og ser på Magnus, smiler fra øre til øre.

“Even!” stønner Isak og slår han hardt i overarmen. Gutta bare ser på de, ler og rister på hodet. 

“Fy faen Even, tror jeg aldri har sett Issy så rød noen gang,” gliser Jonas så krøllene rister.  

“Okei, jeg trekker det tilbake,” ler Magnus. “Du er faktisk kul Even.” Han lener seg fremover, trekker hånda opp mot Even. “High five for det der ass!” Even bøyer seg fremover med et stort smil, klasker hånda mot Magnus sin. 

“High five.” 

Nok en gang har talesenteret tatt kvelden. Døra er låst og alle har gått hjem. Han begynner å bli vant til det nå, og det er kanskje like greit. For hva skal han si liksom? Ja, det var dritdigg? Bekrefte at det var den beste bursdagsgaven han noen gang har fått? Eh, nei. Det går bare ikke. 

“Så da kjøper vi ikke noen penisforlenger til Issy i bursdagsgave da?” sier Mahdi ettertenksomt, halvveis et spørsmål, halvveis en konstatering. “Det virker jo som den er lang nok.”

Alle ser bort på Mahdi og begynner gapskratte. Ja, alle bortsett fra Isak da. Han bare stirrer olmt på Mahdi et lite øyeblikk, før han slår blikket ned og blir veldig opptatt av en flekk på buksa. En flekk han ikke så i dag tidlig som han nå, sånn ganske umiddelbart, bare  _ må _ prøve å få bort.  

“Penisforlenger?” Even lar blikket fare mellom gutta og lander på Mahdi som sitter ved siden av han. Ser på han med et spørrende blikk, et blikk som sier at han gjerne vil høre mer.  

“Ja, vi var bekymra en stund for at Issy hadde liten pikk skjønner du,” sier han leende. “Det ble jo så lite damer på han.”

“Men det høres ut som det ikke er tilfellet,” skyter Magnus inn. 

“Ingen grunn til bekymring gutter,” ler Even. “Den er helt perfekt.” 

Gutta ser på han, måper over hvor direkte han er. Jonas bare rister på hodet uten helt å vite hva han skal si. Magnus lyser opp, ser ut som en unge med tusen kroner i godtebutikken. Det virker som han har tidenes øyeblikk på benken og hundre spørsmål på tunga som bare verker etter å komme ut. Og Mahdi, han bare ler, setter opp det karakteristiske gliset sitt.  

Isak trekker det tilbake. Tror ikke han har de beste vennene og kjæreste likevel. Ikke sånn som de oppfører seg nå. Skulle ønske han hadde den spaden, så han kunne komme i gang med å grave det hullet til Kina. Trenger å komme dit så fort som overhodet mulig. Sånn nå med en gang, helst i går egentlig. Han gjemmer ansiktet i hendene, skulle ønske at alle bare kunne forsvinne et lite øyeblikk. Men det skjer jo så klart ikke, de skal jo planlegge denne bursdagen han ikke er så keen på. 

Plutselig kjenner han en tyngde på låret sitt, en hånd som klemmer til litt. Han fjerner sakte hendene, lar de skli ned i fanget. Er brått litt usikker på hvilken hånd han kjenner, kan jo ikke være sikker på noen ting lenger sammen med vennene hans. Han rykker til litt idet han ser at det er Evens hånd. Isak snur seg, ser på Even. Han ser unnskyldende på Isak, som han kanskje angrer bittelitt på det han sa og er litt usikker på om det er greit med hånda på låret hans. 

“Sorry, baby.”

Vips, så er alt det dumme glemt, for Even kalte han  _ baby _ igjen. Han hadde helt sikkert segnet om og dødd om han hadde sagt det høyt, så høyt at gutta hørte det. Men han gjør ikke det, han hvisker det akkurat så høyt at han hører det, men ingen andre. Og det gjør noe med han, han blir helt ør innvendig.  

“Går det greit med den hånda?” spør han. 

“Ja,” sier han, uten å være helt sikker på om han virkelig mener det. Det er litt rart, uvant og skummelt å ha den store, fine hånda til Even på låret sitt sånn der, ute på en benk i skolegården, der alle kan se de. Men den varmer, det kjennes godt ut og trygt på en måte. Ikke det at han fryser, de siste minuttene har gjort han helt overoppheta, dypt rød og varm fra tinningen til ytterst på tærne. Likevel, den varmer på en fin måte. 

Han vil jo at Even skal gjøre sånne ting uten at det blir kleint og føles skummelt. Så han må vel øve seg, la Even gjøre sånne ting gradvis. Ta det litt etter litt. Han trekker pusten godt inn, sveiper plassen rundt han med øynene, ser ingen som stirrer intenst akkurat nå. Legger så hånda over Even sin, stryker den lett med tommelen og smiler til han. “Det går fint.” 

“Men, anyways, tilbake til festen,” sier Jonas. “Jentegjengen blir invitert, er det noen andre som bør komme?”

“Mormor må komme,” sier Isak kort og konsist. 

“Hæ? skal du invitere mormoren din?” Magnus rynker på nesa, ser forundret på han. 

“Ja,” sier Isak. “Mormor må inviteres.”

“Drikker hun øl da?” spør Magnus. 

“Nei, men hun skal komme og det blir ikke noe øldrikking mens hun er der.”

“Ikke?” Mahdi ser sjokka ut.

“Nei. Om det skal bli noe fest, så må mormor komme.”  

Han er bestemt, driter i om gutta synes han er teit. Dette er ikke noe det går å forhandle om. Take it or leave it. 

“Men, serr? Hadde liksom tenkt å spørre Even om han kunne fikse noe jay til oss,” sier Magnus og lar blikket vandre mellom Isak og Even.

“Ja, serr!” svarer Isak. 

“Da blir det sånn fun light og sjokoladekake med sytten lys bursdag da,” sier Magnus, høres litt skuffa ut.

“Ja, hvis ikke hun er en sånn badass party chick da,” sier Mahdi. 

“Nei, hun er ikke det,” ler Isak. “Men hun er skikkelig fin! Hadde det ikke vært for at hun er så kul, hadde det ikke blitt noen bursdagsfest i det hele tatt.”

“Hæ? Hvorfor ikke?” spør Magnus oppriktig overrasket. 

Det blir stille et øyeblikk, han puster skarpt inn et par øyeblikk. Må ta litt stats, finne bittelitt mot igjen, for om han skal forklare hvorfor så må han være helt ærlig med gutta. Og det er jo ikke noen grunn til ikke å være det. Det har jo vist seg å være ganske så smart. 

Han kjenner Even trykke lett på låret sitt, som en liten påminnelse om at han er der, ved siden av han og at det kommer til å gå fint å fortelle. Og Jonas sitter ovenfor han, nikker og smiler, gjør diskret tegn til at det bare er å fortelle, være ærlig. 

“Nei, altså. Hun er liksom den eneste voksne i den nære familien som jeg har et skikkelig godt forhold til. Men hun er religiøs, kristen og tror på Gud og all den dritten der. Og jeg var liksom litt redd for at hun ikke skulle syntes det var så greit at jeg liker gu- eh, er homofil. Veldig redd egentlig. Men når jeg endelig turte å snakke med henne så var hun så chill. Hadde ikke orket noen fest om mormor ikke hadde akseptert meg.”

Gutta blir med ett stille, det er som om det nå går opp for de hva Isak må ha gått igjennom og kjempet med. De nikker og ser på han med alvorlige øyne. 

“Okei, mormor må komme,” sier Magnus.  

“Men hun er jo over åtti og kommer nok ikke til å holde ut så veldig lenge, så du kan trygt skaffe oss litt grønt til senere på kvelden ass,” ler Isak. “Og for guds skyld, ta med øl hvis dere vil. Det blir nok av tid etter hun drar å drikke på.”

“Om dere har penger, så kan jeg fikse noe jay. Kan be om sånn hjemlevering,” gliser Even og dulter bort i Isak. 

“Dust,” ler Isak og himler med øynene. 

“Hjemlevering?” Magnus ser ut som et spørsmålstegn. 

“Bare en liten intern greie mellom Isak og meg,” ler Even. 

“Og hvis du har lyst til å bli invitert i bursdagen min, så forblir det en intern greie. Forstått?” Isak ser strengt på Even. 

“Ai, ai, captain,” sier Even. 

“Nei, fortell da,” ber Magnus, er alltid en hund etter juicy historier.  

“Sorry, Magnus. Kongen befaler.” Han hiver hendene opp i været.   

“Er det flere du vil invitere? Foreldrene dine?” spør Mahdi, ser litt usikker ut. Trekker Isak automatisk tilbake til det kjipe og vanskelige.  

“Eh.” 

Isak nøler, vet liksom ikke hva han skal si. Skal han bare si nei og begynne å snakke om noe annet? Det er jo det enkleste. Greit nok at det er best å være ærlig, men  _ så  _ ærlig? 

Han tenker  _ fuck it _ , hopper i det, er vel ikke den eneste her i verden som har en dysfunksjonell familie. De vet jo at moren er syk. Og de har vel hørt om det før, om sånne familier, så de blir vel ikke så overraska. Og det er jo i grunn ganske så befriende å være ærlig, ikke ha noen hemmeligheter som bare skaper vansker og krøll.

Savnet etter hånda til Even er umiddelbar, føler han trenger den nå. Han tar disket hånda til Even, kjenner hjertet banke litt fortere i det han tar fingrene flettes i hverandre. Den lille kontakten gjør så godt, han føler en ekstra trygghet, som om han ikke er alene om dette han skal fortelle. 

Even ser ned på fingrene, så bort på Isak og smiler. Trykker så til, lar han forstå at han er der som støtte og passer på på en måte. Isak møter blikket hans og gir han et lite privat smil, et lite lydløst takk for at han er der sammen med han.

“Pappa er en jævla idiot, så han vil jeg ikke skal komme,” sier han likefremt. 

“Aksepterer han ikke deg?” avbryter Mahdi.

“Joda, så akkurat det skal han ha for. Han hadde merkelig nok ikke noen motforestillinger mot akkurat det. Det er bare så mye annet dritt, som at han stakk fra mamma og meg når hun ble syk.” sukker han og trekker oppgitt på skuldrene. 

“Oi,” sier Magnus. 

“Men la oss ikke snakke om han, han gjør meg bare i sykt dårlig humør.”

“Okei, skjønner. Da stryker vi ham av lista,” sier Mahdi og lager en strek i lufta.

“Moren din da? Er hun i en dårlig periode?” spør Magnus forsiktig.

“Hun har vært det, men er forhåpentligvis på vei inn i en litt bedre en. Men-” Han stopper opp, må svelge hardt en gang. Det er vanskelig å snakke om akkurat det der. “Hun har for øyeblikket et litt for intenst kjærlighetsforhold til Gud til at hun kan være komfortabel med at jeg er homo.”

“Shit!” sier Magnus og Mahdi i kor. 

“Så kjipt.” Magnus drar hånda gjennom håret.

“Mm. Det er det.” 

Isak sukker, kjenner han ikke burde sagt noe. Ikke fordi han ikke vil at gutta skal vite. De vet jo allerede at hun er syk, så det går fint at de vet dette her også, er i grunnen litt fint å kunne dele vanskelige ting med de og. Det er bare det at det fortsatt gjør vondt og han kjenner at tårekanalene er på god vei til å nok en gang å produsere tårer. Men grine foran gutta, det er i hvert fall helt uaktuelt. Herregud så pinlig det ville være. Da kunne han like så godt han bestilt en enveisbillett til langtvekkistan med avreise nå med en gang. 

Han kniper igjen øynene, blunker et par ganger og gnir seg i øynene, later som han har fått noe på øyet. Et rusk eller noe. Even skjønner tegninga og ser på han med milde øyne. Klemmer hånda hans litt ekstra før lager berolige de sirkler i håndflata med tommelen sin.

“Går det bra?” hvisker han inn i øret hans. 

“Jada, det går fint,” smiler han tilbake, glad Even er så oppmerksom og omtenksom. 

“Men du har oss da,” sier Magnus og gliser.

Isak ser på dem, kan ikke annet enn å smile for disse folka  _ er _ de beste han kjenner. Til tross for at de kan være noen idioter innimellom, sånn som de var i sta. Det finnes jo andre, både Eskild, Noora, Linn, Eva og Sana. Og resten av jentegjengen. Alle er venner og bekjente av han og alle har vært så fine i dag. Kommet bort, gitt han klem, tatt det for gitt og gratulert ham med både dagen og kjæreste, sagt han har skaffet seg  _ den _ hotte fyren og at de er en smule sjalu. Men disse gutta, han er sikker på at de ville gått i krigen for han. Tatt på seg rustningen og delt ut slag til både høyre og venstre om det var nødvendig. 

“Ja, jeg har dere og det er jeg sykt glad for. Dere er liksom de beste vennene jeg har.” 

“Eneste og,” skyter Jonas inn leende.

 

.

 

Før de vet ordet av det midttimen over og den virkelige verden melder seg. Isak ser på klokka, sukker og vil helst bare sitte der ute sammen med Even og gutta. Vil ikke gå inn til ny time, for nå skal de ha gym og han gruer seg litt. 

Ikke det at han hater gym, det er faktisk et av de fagene han liker veldig godt. Det er gøy å være litt aktiv, spille basket, innebandy og spesielt fotball. Han er god i fotball om han kan si det selv, og det faktisk litt gøy å vise seg frem, litt sånn i skjul da. Han gjør jo ikke noe aktivt for at folk skal se han og skryte av han, herregud nei, han er ikke der. Ikke noe show-off liksom. 

Gym betyr garderobe, nakne, svette guttekropper stående ved siden av og overfor han i dusjen. Pikker som svaier fra side til side, våte brystkasser og en og annen stram rumpe. Han er ikke redd for å få boner, det er ikke det, er sikker på at pikken hans bare reagerer på Even. 

 

Men nå er det første gymtime etter at alle vet han er homofil, liker gutter og har guttekjæreste. Det vil bli rart og han er så usikker på hva de andre guttene vil tenke og mene. Vil de si noe, kikke på han og lure på om han stirrer på de? Lurer på om de tror han rater rumpe og pikk sånn som de kan gjøre med jentene i klassen. Han gjør ikke det, ikke nå i hvert fall. Nå trenger han ikke se på noe annet enn Even og han får jo terningkast seks på både rompe og pikk. Men det har jo vært ganger, før Even, da han kikket diskret på gutta i dusjen. Han kan jo ikke nekte for det. Kanskje de vil synes det er ubehagelig å dusje ved siden av han?

Hodet hans fylles opp av hundre tanker. Han går og ser ned i bakken over skolegården, på vei inn. Even har allerede sagt hadet, gått en annen vei, men gutta går ved siden av han og skravler. Selv er han veldig stille, sier ikke noe. 

“Ay,” Jonas dulter borti han, men han reagerer ikke. Helt oppslukt i egne tanker. “Jorden kaller Isak Valtersen.”

“Hæ?” han ser opp og bort på Jonas. 

“Skjera? Du ble så stille plutselig,” sier Jonas. 

“Eh- nei. Ikke noe.”

Han vil ikke si noe, det blir liksom så flaut. Sytten år og redd for å dusje i gymmen. Ikke spesielt kult. Jonas griper tak i armen hans, stopper han. Ser på han med  _ det blikket _ . Isak har glemt en viktig ting. Det er Jonas som spør og han spør ikke uten grunn. Han har liksom utviklet et røntgensyn den siste uka, blitt mye mer oppmerksom på Isaks skiftende humør og skjønner umiddelbart når det er noe. 

“Kommer dere eller?” spør Mahdi og snur seg. 

“Straks, skal bare snakke med Isak om noe,” svarer Jonas. 

“Sees i garderoben da,” sier Mahdi. 

“Jepp,” svarer Jonas med et nikk. 

Isak ser på han, men Jonas sier ikke noe. Bare ser bortover skolegården, ser Magnus og Mahdi forsvinne for de. Han vil vel vente med å si noe til gutta ikke kan høre de tenker Isak og kjenner hjerte smile fordi Jonas forstår. 

“Så?” Jonas ser på han med et lite smil, blikket viker ikke. “Jeg ser at det er noe Issy. Og du kan snakke med meg om alt. Så spill it.”

“Nei- altså- det er bare det at vi- uhm- skal ha gym,” sier han og slipper pusten ut. Tror han rødmer litt, kinnene føles i hvert fall varme. 

“Gym?” Jonas rynker på nesa. “Og det er kjipt?”

“Ja, gym. Med alle gutta og  _ meg, _ ” sier han og biter seg selv i leppa. Jonas ser på han, skjønner først ikke hvorfor akkurat det skal være et problem. Men plutselig er det som det går opp et lys for han.

“Åh!”

“Ja.” 

“Du tenker på dusjing i garderoben og sånn eller?”

“Mhm,” nikker Isak. “Jeg vet det er teit, herregud, men-”

“Det er ikke teit, Issy.”

“Synes du ikke?”

“Absolutt ikke.”

Jonas klapper han på skuldra og smiler. Et øyeblikk lurer Isak på om han vil dra han inn i en klem, men det skjer ikke. Han kan trenge en klem, enten en Jonas eller Even klem, spiller ikke noen rolle hvem liksom. Men Even har gått og Jonas er jo ingen klemmer. 

Men han tar det han får, en klapp på skuldra, smilet og øynene til Jonas som sier han forstår og synes det er leit han har det kjipt akkurat nå. Det er faktisk veldig fint det og. 

“Du, det kommer sikkert til å gå bra. Bare ikke tenk på det. Gjør som du pleier. Og du vet, jeg fighter folk i dusjen og jeg. Naken. Spiller ingen rolle liksom.” 

Ansiktet til Jonas sprekker opp. Han begynner å le, ler så fælt at krøllene rister. Isak ser på han, vet at selv om han ler nå, så ligger det et alvor bak ordene. Han vil fighte folk, også naken om han må. For Jonas er en sånn venn. En sånn fuckings fin venn. 

Bilde av Jonas, naken, i full håndgemeng med en av gutta i klassen, er det umulig å ikke smile av. Herregud, han synes han ser det. For et syn. For en snakkis det hadde blitt. Han trekker på smilebåndet, munnvikene møter nesten øreflippene og latter bølger ut av han. 

“Hva ler du av?” spør Jonas. 

“Synet av deg naken i dusjen krangle med en av gutta i klassen. Eller flere,” svarer Isak.  

“Ja, det hadde vært noe.”

“Mags hadde sikkert blitt så gira at han hadde joina fighten.”

“Helt sikkert.” 

“Herregud, jeg håper ikke det skjer ass. Da hadde Jodel sprengt liksom.”

“Men Mags hadde sikkert likt det, blitt litt oppmerksomhet på han. På en naken Mags.”

“Ja!”

Han skjønner det ikke, hvordan Jonas alltid klare å roe han, få han på bedre tanker, få klumpen i magen til å krympe. Men han gjør det og han er evig takknemlig for det. Dette var akkurat hva han trengte nå, få tankene over på noe gøy, le litt og få nervene litt mer under kontroll. 

“Takk,” sier han og ser på Jonas. 

“For hva?” sier han og rynker på nesa. 

“For at du fikk meg til å le og bekymre meg litt mindre,” sier han og gir han et skjevt smil. 

“ Keep smiling, keep shining. Knowing you can always count on me, for sure. That's what friends are for,” synger Jonas og Isak kan ikke annet enn å le. 

“Du asså.” Isak rister på hodet, kjenner hjertet utvide seg et par hakk. Kan liksom ikke skjønne at han har vært så heldig å få en sånn bestevenn.  

“ For good times and bad times. I'll be on your side forever moooore. That's what friends are fooor,” fortsetter Jonas og begynner å le han også. 

“Fuck, du kan jo hele teksten jo!” utbryter Isak. 

“Ja, det er mye du ikke vet om meg,” sier Jonas og hever lekent på øyenbrynene. 

“Liker og tro jeg vet det meste om deg jeg,” sier Isak. 

“Ikke alt,” gliser Jonas. 

“Tydeligvis ikke. Sitter du hjemme og hører på sånne klissete sanger i skjul?” 

“Akkurat det er hemmeligstemplet info,” ler Jonas. 

 

.

 

Skoledagen er over, han har overlevd. Alle timene, lunsj i kantina og gymtimen. Problemfritt har det ikke vært da. Det er fortsatt folk som stirret på han. Noen har til å med pekt på han og hvisket til vennene sine, trodd at Isak ikke får det med seg. Men han har gjort det. Det er ikke mange, heldigvis, men likevel. Det har føltes ubehagelig og klumpen i magen har kommet og gått, alt ettersom. 

Nå er han bare glad, glad han skal komme seg ut av klasserommet, ut av skolegården og hjem. Først hjem til kake i kollektivet og så til bursdagsdate med Even. Han gleder seg som en unge, selv om han ikke aner hva de skal. For han vet det vil bli bra, det er jo tross alt den fantastiske kjæresten hans som har regien. Det kan jo ikke bli annet enn perfekt da. 

Han skal møte gutta og Even ute, de har hatt spansk mens han har sliti med tysk. Ikke akkurat noe favorittfag, er ikke spesielt god i språk, men henger sånn greit med. Er jo smart nok til å forstå at han faktisk kan få bruk for tysk en gang. Hvis han skal på ferie i Tyskland en gang for eksempel. 

Helt i sine egne tanker, sist ut av klasserommet,krasjer han i Sana. Går rett og slett på henne fordi han har hodet ned i telefonen og er på vei til å lese en melding Even nettopp sendte han. 

“Sorry,” sier han, ser opp og ser at det er Sana han krasjet med. “Åh, hei Sana.”

“Halla,” smiler hun. 

“Ikke meningen å gå på deg ass. Var bare litt opptatt med å lese en melding.”

“Det går fint, jeg skal la det gå siden det er bursdagen din.”

“Heh. Takk ass, det var snilt.”

“Gratulerer med dagen da. Og gratulerer med kjæreste,” sier hun og gir han et lurt smil. 

“Eh- takk,” sier han og rødmer. 

Han er jo rimelig sikker på det, at hun skjønte at Even og han har hatt en greie. Alle tegnene har vært der, det er jo ikke til å komme unna. 

“Men du, kan jeg spørre deg om noe?” 

“Seff.”

“Har du skjønt det liksom? At det var noe mellom meg og-” 

Han stopper opp, svelger en gang. Det er fortsatt rart å si det høyt, at det er noe mellom Even og han. Vel, at det er noe mellom de er vel en klar underdrivelse. De er jo et par. I et forhold.  _ Kjærester _ . 

“Deg og Even?”

“Ja,” nikker han. 

“Jeg ble ikke født i går liksom,” sier hun og gir han det karakteristiske Sana blikket. Det blikket som sier at nå har han spurt om noe utrolig dumt. 

“Så du skjønte det?”

“Ja. En pluss en er fortsatt to,” sier hun med hevede øyenbryn.  

“Takk for at du ikke sa noe.”

“Ikke noe å takke for. Regnet med du ville si noe når du var klar.”

“Ja, det var planen,” sukker han. “Men slik ble det dessverre ikke.” Han trekker oppgitt på skuldrene. 

“Apropos det, går det bra eller?”

“Jada, det gjør jo det på et vis. Selv om det er kjipt.”

“Det skjønner jeg.”

Han har litt lyst å spørre henne, få vite om når hun skjønte det og ikke minst hvordan. Hva som fikk henne til fatte mistanke, trekke konklusjoner om han og Even. Men han har ikke tid, skal jo treffe gutta og Even. 

Han fikk jo også streng beskjed av Eskild, han måtte komme rett hjem til kake og gave i kollektivet. Vet at Eskild ikke vil bli spesielt glad om han blir sen, slik at de ikke får nok tid før han skal videre på bursdagsdate. Og han vil jo ikke skuffe Eskild, han som har vært så fin mot han den siste tiden. 

“Men du, jeg må nesten gå nå jeg. Skal møte gutta og-” Han ser på Sana og smiler. “Even ute. Og så venter det kake og gaver i kollektivet på meg.” 

“Skjønner. Vi snakkes da. Fortsatt god bursdag.”

“Takk.”

Isak snur seg, går mot utgangen. Kommer plutselig på en ting og snur seg på nytt, roper høyt så hun skal høre han. 

“Sana!”

“Ja?”

“Kommer du i bursdagen min eller?”

“Gjør det. Takk for invitasjonen.”

“Kult! Hadde ikke blitt det samme uten min  _ best bud _ .” Han smiler bredt. 

“Vi er ikke  _ best bud _ .”

“Ikke?”

“Nope,” ler hun. 

“Best bio bud da?”

“Best bio bud.” Sana nikker. 

“Fett! Sees Sanasol!”

“Det gjør vi Isabell.” 

Han småløper ut, ser han er litt sen, tenker at gutta sikkert står ute og venter på han allerede. Med et smil om munnen åpner han døra ut til skolegården. Og ja, han hadde rett, gutta står utenfor og venter. Alle utenom Even. Han rynker på nesa, lurer på hvor han er. Kommer så på meldinga han hadde sendt han som han ikke rakk å lese. Fiker kjapt opp telefonen. Kanskje meldinga kan gi han svar? 

 

**Even (15.35)** : bby, jeg måtte stikke. Må rekke posten, hente en bursdagspakke ;) sees etterpå <3

**Isak (15.46)** : Pakke til meg? Du altså, trenger ikke det da. 

**Even (15.46)** : Så klart kjæresten min skal få pakke 

**Isak (15.46)** : <3

**Even (15.46)** : bare håper du synes den er okei. 

**Isak (15.46)** : det gjør jeg helt sikkert, det er jo du som har orga <3

**Isak (15.46)** : hvor skal vi? kan du gi meg et hint?

**Even (15.46)** : nope. 

 

Bursdagspakke? Har Even kjøpt bursdagsgave til han? Han må smile for seg selv, kjenner det begynner å kile i magen, sånn som det gjør når man kjører berg og dalbaner. Er spent hva Even kan ha kjøpt til han. 

“Ay,  jorden kaller Issy!” ler Jonas. 

“Sorry, gutter,” unnskylder Isak seg. “Måtte bare svare på en melding. 

“Fra loverboyen?” gliser Mahdi. “Hvor er han forresten?”

“Fra Even ja,” sier han og rødmer, kjenner det brenne i kinnene når Mahdi kaller Even loverboy. “Han måtte stikkes, måtte skynde seg for å rekke postkontoret.” 

At han skal hente bursdagsgave til han utelater han, det trenger ikke gutta vite noe om. Greit nok at han har bestemt seg for å være ærlig med gutta, men han juger jo ikke, bare unnlater å nevne en detalj. Noe må han få kunne ha for seg selv. 

“Okei,” sier Mahdi. 

“Skal vi gå? Om jeg ikke kommer hjem sånn umiddelbart blir Eskild sur på meg. Det venter kake og gave på meg i kollektivet,” sier han. 

“Best å ikke gjøre Eskild sur,” ler Jonas. 

Idet de skal til å gå, ser Isak de komme mot dem, ser hun jenta som hilste på han i går. Hun som han ikke aner hvem er eller hva heter, vet bare at hun er en av danserne. Nå kommer hun sammen med tre andre jenter og de er på vei mot de. 

De er fine de, dansechicsa. Langt hår og veltrente kropper. Er sikkert tøyelige og veldig flinke til å danse. 

Mahdi og Magnus har stjerner i øynene, det ser ut som de nettopp har funnet flere kilo med 24 karats gull. 

Isak derimot er ikke spesielt imponert, forståelig nok. Han er mer nysgjerrig på hvorfor det ser ut som de vil snakke med de. De har jo aldri så mye som sett deres vei før nå. 

“Oooh, der kommer dancechicksa,” sier Mahdi drømmende. 

“Fy fader så fine,” sier Magnus med halvåpen munn. 

Idet de kommer helt bort, setter de øynene i Isak og gir han et et stort smil. 

“Hei, Isak,” sier en av de. 

“Eh- hei,” sier han. 

Mahdi og Magnus ser på jentene, så på Isak. Det er tydelig at de ikke helt skjønner hva som skjer. De er ikke alene, Isak skjønner egentlig ikke noe han heller. Jentene ser litt usikkert på hverandre, før ei jente med langt lyst krøllete hår dytter til ei annen jente, som et signal at hun må si noe. 

“Vi hører du har blitt kjæreste med han Even i tredje.”

“Eh- ja.”

“Vi vil bare si at det er sykt kult at du har blitt sammen med han. Vi digger gutter som er sammen. Det er bare så supersøtt ass.”

“Okei.”

Isak kjenner det knyter seg i brystet, ser ned i asfalten, orker ikke møte blikket til jentene. Hater det som skjer nå. At de kommer bort til han bare fordi han er homo og forteller han at de digger homser. Akkurat som homofile er så jævlig spesielle. De er da akkurat som alle andre.

Nok en gang lengter han etter den spaden, kunne tenkt seg å grave det hullet til Kina nå. 

“Vi skal ha fest på fredag. Vil du komme?” spør den ene jenta smilende. “Må bare bli med dere også da.” 

Mahdi ser forventningsfullt på Isak, det er ikke noe tvil om hva han ønsker. 

“Skal feire bursdagen min da, så kan ikke,” sier Isak kjapt før de andre rekker å si noe. Håper de holder kjeft, ikke kommer med noen dumme innvendinger eller poengterer at bursdagsfesten hans faktisk er på lørdag. 

“Å så kjipt da,” svarer hun. 

“Uuhh- ja- vi snakkes sikkert da,” sier hun jenta med krøllene, ser litt på han og så snur de seg og går. 

Han dytter hendene i bukselommene og ser ned i bakken igjem. Klumpen i magen gjør en velkjent entre, kjenner han blir både oppgitt og lei seg. Det var jo akkurat dette han har gått og fryktet, at han skal bli  _ han der homoen _ . Han som folk vil snakke med bare fordi han liker gutter, ikke fordi han er Isak. 

“Bro! Hva skjera? Bursdagsfesten din er jo på lørdag. Døra til paradis står på vid gap for oss single og så bare lukker du den igjen,” sukker Mahdi oppgitt. 

“Er ikke så keen på å dra på fest med de,” sier han og biter seg selv i leppa. 

“Hæ? Ikke keen på fest? Du og Even kan jo bare stå i et hjørne og kline liksom. Så kan vi deale med de chicksa,” sier Magnus. 

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør Mahdi. 

“Fordi de bare vil ha meg med på fest fordi  _ homser er så digge og søte, _ ” sier han lavmælt, orker nesten ikke ta ordene i munnen, kjenner han blir kvalm bare å tenke på det. 

“Åh, sånn å forstå,” sier Mahdi. 

“Jeg er liksom litt mer enn bare en  _ søt homo _ da,” sukker han. 

“Tenkte ikke på det. Sorry,” unnskylder Mahdi seg. 

“Det går fint,” sier Isak. 

Han kan jo ikke forvente at gutta skal catche alt sammen, sånn med en gang. Skjønne hva som er greit og ikke greit for Isak. For noen hadde kanskje bare gitt beng i det, ikke vært så nærtagende og tatt det som en hvilken som helst fest invitasjon. Han burde kanskje gjøre det selv, men han klarer det bare ikke. Ikke ennå i hvert fall. Kanskje om en stund når det har gått litt tid og han er mer komfortabel med tingenes tilstand og mer sikker på seg selv? Han håper det. 

“Men det er ganske teit da,” sier Magnus, det ser ut som han har fått tenkt seg litt om. “Invitere deg bare fordi du er en søt homo. Gjøre deg til en sånn festmaskott liksom.”

“Ja, fy fader. Det er ganske så drøyt ass,” istemmer Mahdi. 

“Mmm,” nikker Isak, glad gutta forstår han. 

“Men du er en søt homo da,” sier Jonas leende og legger armen rundt han. 

“Dust,” sier Isak og himler med øynene.   


Det kjennes ekstra godt å dra hjem nå. Hjem til bursdagsdate med Even. Kjæresten hans som forelsket seg i  _ han _ . Ikke fordi han var homofil, men fordi han var akkurat seg selv. Isak Valtersen, sytten år. Dramatisk fyr og master i omtrent alt som finnes. Ja, nesten alt da. Litt i hvert fall. I hvert fall to ting. Biologi og det å være forelsket. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere!
> 
> Først av alt, tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Alltid hyggelig når dere gir fra dere noen ord om dette universet. 
> 
> Nytt kapittel en dag før skjema! Håper dere er like imponert som meg ;-) Nå skal Isak på bursdagsdate. Da får vi håpe det blir en god dose fluff <3
> 
> Dette er det tredje siste kapittelet. Nå gjenstår det bare litt forberedelser til bursdagsfesten og selve festen. Håper dere henger med hele veien <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

Han sukker idet han tar av seg skoa. Har mest lyst å rømme inn på rommet og hvile litt før daten med Even. Men det går jo ikke, samboerne hans har orga en liten bursdagsgreie for han. Gave og kaker.

Ballonger og ser han når han kikker inn på stua. Taket er fullt av ballonger i ulike farger, henger ned fra snorer og danner en liten regnbue. Han må smile, tenker at dette er det Eskild som har stått for.

“Men der er du jo! Hørte ikke at du kom inn døra,” sier Eskild med et smil. “Synes du det er fint?” spør han entusiastisk og ser forventningsfullt på Isak.

“Det er kjempefint,” smiler han.

“Noora kommer hvert øyeblikk, ble litt forsinka,” sier han. “Men bare sett deg i stua så lenge, så skal jeg hente Linn. Hun ligger nok å sover nå. Trengte litt søvn etter å ha hjulpet meg med å blåse ballonger. Hun er ikke like flink til å blåse som jeg er hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener.”

Eskild ser på han med et stort smil om munnen og blunker til ham. Isak rister på hodet før han kikker ned i gulvet, kjenner kinnene farges røde. Blowjobben han fikk i natt detter ned i hodet på han, gjør han helt varm innvendig. Det hadde vært himmelsk og i noen minutter så hadde han klart å ikke tenke på moren.

“Tror jeg skjønner hva du mener,” mumler Isak.

“Mon tro om Even er flink til å blåse,” sier Eskild ut i luften.

“Eskild!” Isak dytter hardt til han. “Det der snakker vi ikke om.”

“Det finner jeg ut på lørdag,” sier Eskild med et fornøyd smil om munnen.

“Det skal ingen finne ut av!” sier han bestemt.

“Så klart vi gjør, vi skal ha ballonger og jeg regner med at Even hjelper til.”

Isak skal til å svare, men døra går opp og inn kommer Noora.

“Sorry at jeg er sen,” peser hun og setter fra seg boksen med kake på gulvet.

“Det går fint,” sier Eskild. “Isak har nettopp kommet.”

“Så bra da,” smiler hun og henger fra seg jakka.

“Linn!” roper Eskild. “Nå må du komme. Isak er her.”

Det går noen sekunder, så popper Linn hodet ut av døra og ser spørrende på de. Hun ser sliten ut, mer sliten enn man er etter å ha blåst opp noen ballonger.

“Må jeg skifte? Pynte meg?”

“Ja, du trenger jo ikke gå rundt i den grå, triste joggebuksa di da. Se ut som en dass liksom,” sier Eskild og himler med øynene. “Det er jo lov å prøve å gjøre en liten innsats. Baby Gay er tross alt sytten år i dag.”

“Bare gå i hva du vil du,” sier Isak. “Jeg bryr meg ikke.”

“Ikke hør på han Linn. Finn en finere bukse.”

“Det er min bursdag, burde ikke jeg få bestemme litt og sånn?” spør han.

“Nei.” Eskild rister på hodet og dytter Isak i retningen av stua. “Gå å sett deg du, så kommer vi med gave og kake.”

Isak går inn, deiser ned i sofaen og puster tungt ut. Prøver iherdig å kvitte seg med den dårlige følelsen som sitter inni han, følelsen av å være _han der homoen_. Han er jo det, det er jo ikke til å stikke under en stol, men han er da så mye mer.

“Er det noe? Du ser litt molefonken ut,” sier Eskild i det han kommer inn i stua sammen med Noora og Linn like bak.

“Neida, bare noen tullete greier på skolen. Ikke noe å bry seg om,” sier han og smiler, vet det blir litt halvhjerta. Så han smiler på nytt, tvinger fram et bredere smil. Vil jo ikke ødelegge dette for Eskild, vet han har har lagt sjela si i denne lille stunden her. “Gleder meg til kake ass.”

“Før kake så må vi synge bursdagssangen,”  sier Eskild entusiastisk.

“Dere trenger ikke,” sier Isak og skutter seg, ønsker absolutt ikke noen sang. Det blir bare å kleint å sitte der og høre på at de synger til han.

“Klart vi må,” svarer Eskild. “Okei, jeg starter og så følger dere etter. Got it?” Både Noora og Linn nikker litt motvillig, det er ikke noe tvil, de er ikke så veldig keen på å synge de heller. Men de vet at Eskild vil komme med den tiraden om de ikke gjør det, så de bare synger med når Eskild tar de første tonene.

_Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år, ja deg vil vi gratulere…._

Idet sangen er slutt og Isak har fått mumlet et takk, åpner Noora esken med kakestykkene i. Det tre stykk store sjokoladekakestykker, kjøpt på Bakeri Samson. Isak puster letta ut, heldigvis ingen marsipankake. Kakestykkene blir fordelt. De spiser litt av den før Eskild kremter og får alles oppmerksomhet.

“Vi har jo en liten gave til deg. Du må jo få det siden du har bursdag.” Eskild rekker han en liten tynn pakke med masse krusete gavebånd i gull og sølv.

“Takk,” sier han og er litt letta, for han skjønner at det ikke kan være snakk om et sex leketøy fra kondomeriet i hvert fall. Til det er pakken altfor tynn. Han åpner forsiktig gaven og smiler da han ser det er et gavekort på kino på 400 kr.

“Kanskje ikke like spennende som den gaven Even ga deg i går natt, men tenkte at du kunne ta med deg Even på kino igjen, kjøpe sånne sofa billetter så dere kunne kline litt også,” sier han med et lurt smil.

“Takk skal dere ha, det var en kjempefin gave,” smiler han. “Skal helt klart ta med meg Even.”

“Hva fikk du av Even i natt da?” spør Linn.

“Nei- uhm-” sier han rødmende. “Altså, det trenger vi ikke snakke om.

“Herregud Linn, hørte du ikke det?” spør Eskild oppgitt.

“Hørte? Nei,” sier hun og rister på hodet.

“Var du helt død i går?” spør Eskild.

“Det var umulig å ikke høre,” ler Noora og dytter håret bak øret.

“Tok et par sovepiller i går,” unnskylder hun seg.

Isak har sona ut, sitter helt musestille og spiser kake mens han prøver å memorere alle de nydelige føflekkene til Even. Orker ikke ta del i samtalen, alt for flau til å si noe som helst. Herregud, alle i kollektivet har jo hørt han har hatt sex jo.

“Jeg tror Isak fikk en blow-.”

“Slutt!” nesten roper Isak. “Vær så snill.”

“Men herregud da Baby Gay. Dere hadde jo bare sex, ikke noe å holde hemmelig det. Det er ikke en synd, du vet det, ikke sant?” Eskild setter øynene i han og gir han det karakteristiske Eskild blikket.

“Dust, så klart jeg vet det.” Isak himler oppgitt med øynene.

“Kanskje jeg bare ikke er like keen på å snakke om sex som deg?”

“Det hadde i grunn vært helt greit,” sier Noora og Linn sier seg enig.

“Sex som er så deilig, klart det skal snakkes om.”

“Men kanskje ikke hele tida?” spør Linn og får bekreftende nikk fra både Isak og Noora.

“Rotter dere dere sammen mot meg?” spør Eskild og tar seg dramatisk til brystet. “ Får litt vondt i hjertet nå jeg.”

“Nei, vi er bare enig om en sak,” sier Linn. “Forresten Isak, det kom et brev til deg i dag.” Linn reiser seg, henter brevet og gir det til Isak.

“Takk,” smiler han og ser at brevet er fra mormor.

Han åpner forsiktig konvolutten, ser en tusenlapp ligge inne i det bretta kortet. Inne i kortet står det en liten hilsen og så har mormor skrevet noe, det ser ut som et dikt eller noe.

 

_Kjære Isak,_

_Gratulerer så mye med 17 års dagen. Håper du får en fin fødselsdag. Bruk pengene på noe fint da, gullgutten min._

_Du er en så fin gutt og jeg er kjempeglad for at jeg er mormoren din. Jeg vet du har det travelt med skole, venner og nå en så flott og kjekk gutt som det Even er, men jeg håper du har litt tid til overs til den gamle mormoren din og._

_Jeg fant dette diktet av Ingemar Olsson og det var så fine ord. De passet så meget til deg._

 

_Du vet väl om att du är värdefull_

_Att är viktig här och nu_

_Att du är älskad för din egen skull_

_För ingen annan är som du_

_Det finns alltför många som vill tala om_

_Att du bör vara si och så_

_Gud Fader själv, han accepterar dej ändå_

_Och det kan du lita på_

_Du passar in i själva skapelsen._

 

_Glad i deg, gutten min._

_Hilsen mormor_

 

Det er umulig å kjempe imot, tårene som har tårnet seg opp i øyekroken er blitt for mange og renner nedover kinnene. For første gang på lenge er det glade, varme tårer. Tårer fordi mormor har sendt han et så fint kort og dikt.

“Går det bra?” spør Eskild bekymret.

“Jada, det var bare så fint kort fra mormor,” sier han og tørker tårene med erme på genseren. “Se her.”

Han gir kortet til Eskild. Først leser han det før Noora og Linn ser på det i sammen. Det tar ikke lang tid før Eskild feller noen tårer også. Han er jo den av de som vet hele historien til Isak og hvor mye han har slitt de siste ukene.

“Herregud, jeg tror jeg elsker mormoren din,” sier han lavmælt.

“Jeg og,” sier Isak. “Jeg skal forresten be henne i bursdagen min.”

“Åååh. Isak! Det var jo en helt strålende ide! Hun skal jeg prate med altså.”

Isak ser på Eskild, usikker på om det er en god ide eller ikke. Eskild er en superfin fyr, hjulpet han masse og oppført seg som en storebror. Likevel, han har et filter med hull så store at nesten hva som helst kan komme igjennom. Og det er ikke alt han vil at de skal snakke om eller at mormor skal vite.

“Ikke om du bare skal snakke om sex,” sier Isak tørt. “Husk at hun er 75 og religiøs.”

“Ja da, jeg vet hvordan jeg skal snakke til 75 år gamle damer,” sier han og himler med øynene.

“Gjør du?” spør Noora og hever øyenbrynene.

“Ikke vær frekk Noora,” sier Eskild og ser på henne.

 

.

 

Isak nesten svever inn på rommet sitt. Har lyst til å dusje på nytt, kikker på klokka og tenker han har tid til det om han er litt rask.

I dusjen kommer bilder fra morningen, fra da Even og han dusjet sammen. Kan nesten kjenne de mye fingrene hans massere hodebunnen hans da han fikk håret vasket. Even hadde stått tett inntil han, pikkene hadde nesten touchet borti hverandre og et dryss av små kyss hadde landet i ansiktet hans. Det hadde vært så sinnsykt fint og nært, nesten for nært, for lysten til å suge Even hadde vært så stor at hjernen omtrent hadde kollapset.  

Ikke det at han var så sykt god på det å suge liksom, hadde jo bare gjort det en gang, men det var noe helt spesielt å gjøre det. Tenk å kunne være den som fikk Even til å komme på den måten. Tenk at _han_ var den som gjorde at Even stønnet ukontrollert og bare ba om mer.

Når han er ferdig i dusjen, sender han en melding til Even. Kjenner seg plutselig full av lykkehormoner, klarer ikke tenke klart eller være flau. Må bare be om litt intim kjærestetid i kveld.

 

 **Isak (17.17):**  dusjet nå og savna deg her.  <3

 **Even (17.17):** åååh. Der skulle jeg ha vært.

 **Even (17.17):**

 

Han ser på rekken av emojis, må smile for seg selv. Smilet går fra øre til øre. Kjenner han blir helt varm. Tenker at i kveld skal han takke Even for en super bursdag. Den er jo knapt kommet i gang, de har jo ikke vært på date ennå, men han er sikker den blir perfekt. Og han vet akkurat hva han skal takke med. Det må bli en sånn digg blowjob. Han kan jo ikke si nei til det, kan han?

 **Isak (17.19):** sover du her i natt?

 **Even (17.19)** : gjerne det.

 **Isak (17.19):** fett! da vil jeg gjerne gi noe tilbake hvis du vil… ;)

 **Even (17.19):** hva tenker du på?

 **Isak (17.19):** en liten blåsejobb

 **Even (17.19):** blåsejobb? lol

 

Okei da, kanskje han er litt flau likevel. For nå føler han seg helt varm, kjenner kinnene er røde av å lese det han skrev. Det er helt uskyldig da, bare et tilbud en blowjob eller _blåsejobb_ som han kaller det, det kjentes litt mindre seriøst og kanskje litt morsomt om han skriver det på den måten. Tar liksom litt av brodden av det hele.

 

 **Even (17.19):** faen ass, hvorfor sa du det? kommer til å ha en boner i hele kveld!

 **Isak (17.20):** haha, du altså….

 **Even (17.20)** : men serr. det kommer til å skje.

 **Isak (17.20):** sorry da.

 **Even (17.20)** : ingenting å si sorry for da. digger blowjobs fra deg ass.

 **Isak (17.21):** har bare vært en da….

 **Even (17.21):** men fy faen så digg den var.

 **Isak (17.21):** <3

 **Isak (17.21):** men du, nå må jeg kle på meg.

 **Even (17.21):** må du? ;)

 **Isak (17.21):** eh, ja. komme i bare bokseren?

 **Even (17.21):** hadde ikke vært meg i mot. du er jævlig fin i bare bokser.

 **Even (17.21):** helst ser jeg deg komme uten bokser da hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener ;)

 **Isak (17.21):** du asså!

 

Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg, kjenner han må begynne å snakke om noe annet om han ikke skal få en boner eller bli sånn dypt rød fra topp til tå. Even er jo ikke der, kan ikke se hvis hele han skifter farge, men han redd fargen kommer til å sitte i lenge. Kanskje helt til de møtes.

 

 **Isak (17.22):** nei, nå må jeg kle på meg ass.

 **Even (17.22)** : okei da :( du er klar kl. 18?

 **Isak (17.22):** jepp :)

 **Isak (17.22):** hvor skal vi forresten?

 **Even (17.22):** my lips are sealed.

 **Isak (17.22)** : Kan jeg få et hint i det minste?

 **Even (17.22):** vi skal spise der ;)

 **Isak (17.22):** dust.

 **Isak (17.22):** et bedre hint daaaa…

 **Even (17.22):** Nope

 **Isak (17.23):** men må jeg ha på meg noe spesielt?

 **Even (17.23):** ta på deg hva du vil, du er like deilig i alt

 **Isak (17.23):** <3

 **Even (17.23):** <3

Greit, han kan ha på seg hva han vil. Det er jo fint, da skal de heldigvis ikke til noe fancy sted der man må kle seg i skjorte og slips i hvert fall. Men han kan ikke la være å kjenne på det, han er litt nervøs. Har ikke vært så mye ute å spist liksom, henger mest på McDonalds og sånne steder.

Og selv om han kan kle seg i hva som helst, så er det ikke til å komme fra, han vil jo være fin for kjæresten sin liksom. Han skal jo ta han med ut å spise, kanskje på en romantisk restaurant? Han aner ikke.

Han stirrer inn i klesskapet, får ikke helt bestemt seg for hva han skal kle på seg. Tar frem og prøver et par gensere, men slenger de fra seg på gulvet. Føler de ble litt for casual. Nei, det må kanskje bli en skjorte da?

Det spiller jo egentlig ikke så stor rolle, han er sikker på at Even blir fornøyd uansett, han sa jo det. Men plutselig blir liksom det klesgreiene et stort problem oppe i hodet hans og han får en aldri så liten kleskrise.

Tjue minutter senere ligger en haug med klær på gulvet, alle forkastet av _Isak Valtersen, 17 år superforelska og helt ute av stand til å ta en avgjørelse._ Heldigvis kommer Eskild busende inn og redder han. Kanskje.

“Herregud, baby gay. Du ser jo helt smashing ut.”

“Synes du?”

“Ja, de buksene der sitter dritfint over den lekre stumpen din. Hadde du vært singel og ja- uhm- ikke som en lillebror, så hadde-” sier han drømmende og avslutter tanken inne i hodet.

Isak dytter hodet inn i klesskapet, prøver iherdig å gjemme det sprut røde ansiktet sitt. Lekker stump? Og hva mente han egentlig med det andre han sa? Han orker ikke tenke tanken helt ut. Herregud, så flaut. Eskild har virkelig ikke noe filter. Han later som han leter etter noe, kjøper seg litt tid. Er usikker på om han bare skal kaste han ut av rommet og finne ut av ting selv eller be om hjelp. Han lander på det siste, vet jo innerst inne at Eskild er flink til sånt her. Han tar et skritt tilbake, dytter den ene skapdøra igjen og snur seg mot Eskild.

“Hva med skjorta da?” spør han spakt.

“Dritfin,” smiler han og klapper i hendene. “Strammer liksom på alle de rette stedene. Even kommer til å få den boneren når han ser deg.”

“Eskild! Du kan ikke si sånt.”

“Men herregud da, baby gay. Det er jo sant.”   

Han angrer, burde ha visst at dette ikke kom til å gå bra. Skulle bare ha dyttet han ut i gangen og låst døra med en gang han kom inn. Må gjøre det nå i stedet, for det er helt uaktuelt å ha Eskild her inne om han skal holde på sånn.

“Okei, du kan gå nå.” Han dytter Eskild bortover gulvet, håper han tar hintet og går ut av døra selv.

“Trenger du ikke flere fashion råd av Guruen?” spør Eskild, ser litt motvillig ut til å gå.

“Nei, det holder nå. Tusen takk.”

“Sikker på at jeg skal gå altså? Guruen har en haug med råd han kan gi deg, ikke bare om klær, men om det å gå på date også.”

“Det går fint, helt fint. Jeg har fått de rådene jeg trenger takk,” sier han og dytter han videre mot døra.

“Husk å bruke litt parfyme da, men ikke for mye, du skal jo liksom ikke bade i parfyme. Og så må du pusse tenna godt, ta gjerne litt av munnskyllevannet mitt. Greit å ikke stinke når dere skal kline liksom. Så må du huske å kline masse da, det er jo bursdagsdate. Klining er bra. Men ikke sånn mens dere spiser, der kan dere kanskje roe dere litt. Dere skal jo spise mat og ikke hverandre liksom. Det kan dere gjøre senere i kveld. Men du kan gjerne beinflørte litt med Even, det vil han jo sette pris på og det er litt disket sånn når dere skal spise.”

Eskild snakker som en foss, det er som han har satt på ei kran og ikke får skrudd den igjen. Ordene treffer til slutt ei dør, for nå har Isak fått dyttet han helt ut av rommet, lukket døra og låst den. Han puster ut og rister oppgitt på hodet, vet jo at Eskild bare vil han godt. Men noen ganger blir det bare litt for mye.

“Nå synes jeg du er litt utakknemlig Isak. Her kommer jeg med masse fine råd til deg og så bare kaster du meg ut.”

“Takk for råd Eskild. De var kjempebra!”

 

.

 

Even står utenfor og tripper, ser litt nervøs ut, men mest glad. Isak føler seg akkurat lik, det kiler i magen og sommerfuglene flyr spent omkring.

“Hei,” sier Even med et stort smil om munnen.

“Hei,” svarer Isak med et like stort smil.

Even ser skikkelig fin, den sedvanlige gullkronen er på plass og Isak får så sinnsykt lyst å bare kysse han. Han ser seg rundt, ser at gata er tom og tar et skritt mot han. Lener seg fremover og gir han et raskt kyss på kinnet.

“Så fin du er,” sier han i det leppene forlater kinnet.

“Du også, baby,” sier Even og ser på han med stjerner i øynene.

“Så, hva skal vi?” spør han spent, håper Even vil lette litt på sløret og ikke være så hemmelighetsfull.

“Vi har ca tjuefem minutter før vi må gå bort til trikken på Stortorvet. Hva har du lyst til å gjøre? Du kan bestemme.”

Lyst til å gjøre? Isak har et par ting han kunne tenke seg å gjøre nå, men de trenger mer enn tjuefem minutter for å si det sånn. Han kjenner han blir helt varm av å tenke på det, håper kroppen ikke bedrar han og blir like rød som han føler seg.

Kanskje de kan kjøre en liten light versjon, bare gå opp på rommet og kose litt? Kysse og stryke litt på hverandre, legge ansiktet i halsgropa på Even og snuse litt på han? Faren er jo at de begge ender opp med en boner, og den er ganske stor, men han lurer på om det er verdt det.

“Nei, kanskje vi bare skal gå en tur opp på rommet?” sier Isak med et smil.

“Rommet ditt ja, det høres ut som en god ide.” Even smiler lurt og blunker. Vel, han prøver blunke, men får det ikke helt til. Isak dør nesten litt, det går helt rundt for han, må ta et steg til siden og gjenvinne balansen. Even sier ofte at han er den søteste han vet om, men det kan de jammen være to om! Herregud så søt han er.

Isak låser opp døra og de setter ny rekord i å sprinte opp trappa. Ingen av de spesielt keen på å miste mer _kosetid_ enn de må. Idet han åpner døra til kollektivet, tar han hånda til Even, drar han med seg med raske skritt mot rommet. Vil for enhver pris komme seg inn på rommet før Eskild får snusen i dem.

_Hallo! Hallo?_

Han hører Eskild rope, men sier ikke et pip, bare lukker døra forsiktig og vrir om låsen. Even vrenger av seg jakka og Isak gjør det samme. Et gisp går gjennom rommet idet han får se Even. En rutete skjorte, hans favoritt, skjuler en hvit tskjorte og en stram overkropp. Fy faen, han er så sjukt fin, sånn innmari kjekk, deilig og ganske enkelt uimotståelig.

Det er rart å tenke på, at han endte opp med en så fin kjæreste. Han er aller finest på innsiden da, så oppmerksom, snill og god, morsom og omtenksom, men det skader ikke da, at han er universets kjekkeste fyr også.

Han skjøt gullfuglen på første forsøk, hvem klarer det egentlig?  

“Hvorfor smiler du sånn?” spør Even og trekker Isak inntil seg.

“Jeg bare tenker på at jeg skjøt gullfuglen når du ble ble min,” sier han med et håpløst forelska blikk. Min. Min. Min. _Bare min_ tenker han. Ordene er som musikk i øret hans.

“Og jeg fanga solen selv,” sukker Even og kysser han på munnen.

Isak krummer armen rundt midjen hans, sniker forsiktig hånda inn under skjorta _og_ den hvite t-skjorta. Vil kjenne den myke og varme huden mot fingertuppene sine. Han ser på Even, kjenner kinnene rødne litt i det hud møter hud og Even gir fra seg et nesten lydløst stønn.

Det tar ikke mer en et halv sekund, så er leppene deres linket sammen, litt som et puslespill med to brikker. Det sier bare klikk og så sitter de fast i hverandre. Som om de er skapt for hverandre og Isak er overbevist om at de er faktisk det. Han føler en sånn intens lykkefølelse, all serotoninen, dopaminen og adrenalinet er seriekoblet i små bomber, går av på likt og nesten sprenger han i fillebiter fra innsiden mens leppene danser.

Han vet ikke hvor lenge de har stått sånn, tett inntil hverandre, hender som vandrer opp og ned ryggen til den andre eller forsvinner i mykt hår. Fem minutter? Tjue minutter? Det virker alltid som tiden står stille når de står sånn der, uten tanke for noe annet enn hverandre.

“Vi må- mmm- gå- mm- snart,” sier Even.

“Ja, vi- mmmå vel- mmm- det,” puster Isak.

Det er vanskelig å løsrive seg, vil liksom bare stå der å kline langt inn i evigheten. Men det hadde jo ikke vært så kult for Even, han har jo planlagt en fin date med han. Og han vil jo egentlig ikke misse den daten, det bare er så sykt vanskelig å stoppe.

Even trekker seg litt unna, prøver å få Isak litt på avstand. Men Isak vil ikke, må bare ha litt mer av han. Han trekker Even til seg, borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og snuser på han, tar inn den deilige lukten av Even. Det river i neseborene, kiler sånn deilig idet lukten siver inn.

“Jeg har forresten tatt eierskap i halsgropa di. Den er liksom min nå,” mumler han.

“Din?” sier Even og ler.

“Jupp. Kjøpt opp av meg liksom,” sier han og kysser han på halsen. “Brukte masse penger, sinnsykt mye faktisk. Den aller dyreste på markedet faktisk. For den halsgropa er liksom den beste og helt perfekt.”

“Beste på markedet faktisk.” ler Even.

“Ja, faktisk,” sier Isak og sender små kyss nedover nakken til t-skjorta hindrer han i å nå lenger ned.

“Du kunne bare spurt da, så hadde du fått den gratis,” sier Even leende.  

“Jeg driter i det, den halsgropa er verdt alle pengene jeg brukte,” sier han og plasserer nok et kyss der.

“Du altså.”

Even tar tak i hodet hans, dytter han litt bakover igjen, lar øynene deres møtes. Isak kjenner han rødmer, vet han har sagt noe tullete. Igjen. Tror han aldri kommer til å ha en hel samtale med Even uten å si noe dumt. Det er liksom blitt hans varemerke. Si noe dumt, bli rød som en overmoden tomat og få Even til å riste på hodet og le, sikkert en smule oppgitt.

“Sorry ass, dette må du dessverre bare regne med,” sier han unnskyldende og ser ned på sokkene sine.

“Hva da?” spør Even og pirker han på nesa.

“Meg som bare snakker tull,” sukker han og ser opp på Even. “Du fikk det dessverre med på kjøpet da du ble sammen med meg.”

“Jeg kunne ikke vært mer glad,” sier Even og smiler fra øre til øre. “Du er bare så sykt søt når du sier sånt.”

“Søt du liksom,” sier Isak og himler med øynene.

“Søt ja! Skikkelig kjempesøt liksom. Den aller søteste.”

Isak sukker, later som han er oppgitt over karakteristikken, som om han absolutt ikke liker det. Men saken er at Even kan kalle han hva som helst. Dum. Idiotisk. Søt. Dramatisk. Det spiller absolutt ingen rolle, han vil være like blid, like forelska uansett.

Omsider klarer de å løsrive seg fra hverandre. De sniker seg ut av kollektivet, gjør det så stille at ingen hører de. Løper ned trappa, to trinn om gangen slik at de fortest mulig kommer ut i frisk luft og kan gå mot trikken.

De følger Møllergata så lang som den er og ni minutter senere er de på trikkestoppet like ovenfor Stortorvet, der trikkene går i retning av Majorstua. Trikken er nesten full, men de klarer å få en plass nesten helt bakerst.

Isak setter seg inn ved vinduet og Even ved siden av, så tett inntil at lårene presses mot hverandre. Han ser på hånda til Even, den sykt fine hånda hans som ligger og hviler på låret hans. Plutselig kjenner Isak Even ta på låret hans, det er kun to fingre som forsiktig stryker han. Det går en iling gjennom kroppen, sprer seg fra låret og ut til alle kanter, helt ned til tærne og ytterst i fingertuppene.

Han kjenner pulsen stige litt, men klarer ikke la være. Må bare være nær han. Det er kjæresten hans liksom, kan ikke holde seg unna. Det blir umulig. Forsiktig tar han tak i hånda til Even, kjenner han holder pusten litt i det han lar fingrene flettes med Even sine.

Even snur seg, ser først ned på hendene, så på Isak og smiler. Trykker til og hvisker inn i øret til Isak.

“Dette er noe av det fineste jeg vet, å ha hånda din i min.”

“Det samme syne jeg.”

Isak føler seg litt stolt av han han tør. At han bare driter i hva andre må mene og synes og bare fletter fingrene sammen med Evens. Det er ikke så synlig da, hendene ligger jo litt i gropa mellom lårene og jakkeermer dekker jo det meste, men likevel. Det føles som nok en liten seier.

De sitter sånn, hånd i hånd og skravler de ti minuttene det tar å reise fra Stortorvet til stoppet i Bogstadveien, like ved restauranten. Snakker om alt og ingenting, velger å la de kjipe emnene være og bare konsentrerer seg om det som er fint.

Restauranten ligger kun ett minutts gange fra trikkestoppen og de ender opp med å være der litt før tida. Yayas leser Isak på skiltet utenfor, lurer hva slags mat de har der. Det står en diger brun elefant i tre ved inngangen og Isak gjetter at de skal spise noe asiatisk mat, kanskje indisk? De har jo elefanter i India. Han kjenner hjertet gjør et hopp og han gleder seg, digger asiatisk mat. Ja så lenge han slipper å spise sushi vel å merke. Akkurat det kan han ikke fordra.

Yayas er noe helt unikt, det er som å komme inn asiatisk hule på en måte. Lyset er dimmet. De få lyskildene som er der, er sylinderformede lamper som henger ned fra taket. Det er bygget små hytter av bambus med tak du kan sitte i og store planter og bambusstokker brukes som bord delere.

“Velkommen til Yayas,” sier en hyggelig dame i det de kommer inn.

“Takk,” sier Even som går først. “Jeg har bestilt et bord for to.”

“Og navnet er?” spør hun.

“Even Bech Næsheim,” smiler han.

“Et øyeblikk.”

Det er mange folk der til å være en tirsdag. For det utrente øye kan det se nesten fullt ut. Isak kikker på damen som viser vei til der de skal sitte, blir plutselig litt nervøs, lurer på hva hun tenker om de. Tror hun at de kun er to kompiser som skal ut på vennemiddag? Eller tenker hun at de er kjærester som skal på date?

Han skyver tankene bort, vil ikke bekymre seg for hva hun tenker. Ikke nå, ikke når Even har tatt han med på en sånn fantastisk restaurant. Det bør ikke være noe å bekymre seg over heller. Han kan liksom ikke vaske bort det homofile, skrubbe seg selv ren som om han var møkkete. Han er homofil. Punktum finale. End of story liksom. Ikke det han vil være noe annet egentlig. Han har jo verdens flotteste kjæreste og de er på date. Hvem vil være straight da liksom? Ikke han i hvert fall.

Likevel, han er glad da damen unnskylder seg og sier de kun har ett bord tilgjengelig og at det er litt bortgjemt bak bambusstokker og en diger grønn plante. Greit nok, han er homofil og på date med kjæresten sin, men han er dessverre ikke helt klar for å vise hele verden det. Må innrømme at han er litt redd. Redd for sårende kommentarer, øyne som stirrer og hender som peker.

“Håper dere ikke synes det er for bortgjemt,” sier damen unnskyldende.

“Neida, det går fint. Ikke sant, Isak?” smiler Even.

“Kjempefint her,” sier Isak med et smil.

De setter seg ned, damen gir dem menyen og tar bestilling på drikke. Begge bestiller Cola og det tar ikke mer en et par minutter så er hun tilbake med drikke. Verken Isak eller Even er klar for å bestille, så hun gir dem litt mer tid.

Isak sier ikke noe, bare stirrer intenst på menyen.

“Tror du at du finner noe du liker her?” spør Even, høres litt usikker ut i stemme.

“Tror?” Isak løfter hodet og ser Even rett i øynene.  “Alt høres jo skikkelig digg ut,” sier Isak entusiastisk og smiler bredt. “Alt utenom den retten med nudler.”

“Ja, Jonas sa du ikke var så keen på nudler,” ler Even.

“Jonas?” Han ser forundret på Even. “Har du snakket med Jonas om denne daten?”

“Ja, jeg husket ikke hva du likte aller best å spise. Siden jeg ikke kunne spørre deg, så tenkte jeg at Jonas sikkert visste det. Sendte han en melding og spurte,” sier han og rødmer litt.

“Gjorde du?”

“Ja, var det galt?”

Isak får ikke frem et eneste ord. Det er som alt han har lyst å si forsvinner på vei ut av munnen. Tanken på at Even og Jonas har snakke sammen gjør han så utrolig glad. De er på vei til å bli venner og han kunne ikke vært mer begeistret, kjenner han får lyst til at de skal henge sammen snart. Og så har Even vært så omtenksom, så fin og spurt Jonas om hva han liker aller mest å spise. Hjertet synger av tanken på at det går an å ha en så fin kjæreste.

Han kjenner det blir umulig å holde igjen, lysten inne i han blir for stor. Uten helt å tenke løfter han rumpe, lener seg fremover og kysser Even på kinnet.

“Hva var det for?”

“Jeg bare er så sinnsykt glad.”

“Det er jeg også, baby. Så det er greit at jeg snakket med Jonas?”

“Selvsagt. Er glad for at dere ser ut til å like hverandre.”

“Jonas er en allright fyr. Liker han masse.”

“Ikke mer enn meg, håper jeg?” ler Isak.

“Liker ingen mer enn deg baby,” sier han og sender han et slengkyss.

Even burde komme med en sånn rød varseltrekant på seg, et varsel om at dette er et sånt farlig og skadelig substans, rett og slett en form for dop. Og ikke minst avhengighetsdannende, noe man ikke bør ta hvis man er på restaurant og har en planer om å bestemme seg hva man skal spise. For nå har han tankene helt andre steder enn på menyen. Nå vil han bare ha mer av Even. Ikke bare den myke huden på kinnet hans, men også den frodige, litt våte og lekne underleppa. Leppene skriker etter kontakt, friksjon og tyngde.  

_Mer. Mer. Mer._

Isak klarer ikke motstå sin egen lyst, stapper uroen som ikke helt har sluppet taket i ham ned i bukselomma og lener seg fremover igjen. Even ser på han med stjerner i øynene, skjønner tegninga og lener seg fremover han og. Han tar tak i leppene til Even, lar tunga sveipe over underleppa før leppene danser lekent sammen.

Han er usikker på hvor lenge de har sittet sånn, tiden stopper jo alltid opp når de kysser på den måten. Men plutselig ser han noe i sidesynet, en skygge eller bevegelse. Han kjenner hjerte banke enda fortere da han skjønner det er servitøren, at hun er kommet for å ta bestilling deres.

Brått stopper han, trekker seg ut av kysset og kjenner seg helt varm i toppen. Er sykt glad for den dempede belysningen, da ser hun i hvert fall ikke de mørkerøde kinnene så godt. En irrasjonell tanke om at hun kanskje vil kaste dem ut popper opp i hodet, gjør han engstelig. Han klarer ikke møte øynene hennes, bare biter seg hardt i underleppa og ser ned i bordplata, redd for alt hun kan si.

_Herregud, dere kan ikke sitte å kline sånn her inne. Ha litt anstendighet. Og i hvert fall siden dere er gutter. Ærlig talt. Nei, dere må nok bare gå da vi ikke aksepterer sånn oppførsel her inne._

“Er turtelduene klare for å bestille?” spør hun og blunker. Det oppstår et øyeblikks stillhet før noen sier noe. Heldigvis tar Even ordet for Isak trenger litt tid til å samle seg.

“Ja, jeg er i hvert fall klar. Er du?” sier Even rødmende og ser på Isak.

“Eh- uhm- ja, er vel det.”

Han ser bort på Even, klarer fortsatt ikke å møte servitørens blikk. Til det er han alt for flau. Herregud, sitte sånn og praktisk talt sluke hverandre. Det er jo mat man skal spise på restaurant, ikke hverandre. Det var jo akkurat dette Eskild sa han ikke skulle gjøre.

Jaja, han kan ikke nekte for det. Det var jo digg da, litt spennende til og med. Et aldri så lite adrenalinkick. Kysse sånn åpenlyst så alle kan se. Selv om det ikke var meningen at hun skulle oppdage de. Han hadde riktignok ingen åpenbar plan om å _ikke_ bli ferska, men han hadde i _hvert fall ikke_ planlagt å bli det.  

“Jeg tar en Red Curry Goong,” smiler Even.

“Og jeg tar en sånn- uhm- Nue Pad King Namphung,” sier Isak og ser forsiktig opp på servitøren.  

“Det var to gode valg. Dette vil dere bli fornøyd med.”

Hun smiler og samler sammen menyene. Idet hun har halvveis snudd seg bort fra dem, stopper hun og snur seg mot dem igjen, har visst glemt å gi en beskjed.

“Vi har det travelt på kjøkkenet i dag, det er så å si fullt her. Så det kan ta litt tid før maten blir ferdig. Men vi kommer med vårruller til dere som en starter, helt gratis så klart, så blir det ikke så lenge å vente på maten.”

“Takk,” sier de begge i kor. Hvem sier vel nei til gratis vårruller? Ingen.

“Når jeg tenker meg om, så ser det jo ut som dere klarer å fylle ventetiden godt, men det skader jo ikke med litt god mat også,” sier hun og gir dem begge et lurt smil før hun snur seg og går.

Om Isak ble flau i sta, så er det ikke noe mot det han er nå. Han er sprut rød fra topp til tå. Herregud, tenk at servitøren faktisk poengterte at de satt og klina. Måtte hun? Kunne hun ikke bare holdt kjeft liksom?

Isak ser på Even, ser at han begynner å le, latteren bare bølger ut av han. Øynene blir smale som to streker og rynkene i utkanten av øynene popper opp en etter en. Det er som Isak blir dratt inn i en hypnose. Han er flau, vil bare dekke ansiktet med hendene, men det går ikke. Klarer ikke la være å stirre på Even. Ikke når han ser sånn ut og ler på den måten der. Det er plent umulig.

“Off, så flaut,” uffer Isak seg.

“Sikkert ikke første gangen de har sett det der da,” sier Even.

“Nei, men hva hjelper det liksom?” sier Isak og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene sine.

“Du-” Even lener seg fremover, tar tak i hendene hans, tvinger de ned på bordet. “Det var veldig hot da,” hvisker han.

“Ja, det var det.” Isak biter seg i leppa, ser på Even gjennom de lange vippene sine. Kan jo ikke noe annet enn erkjenne at han er enig, det var veldig hot.

“Jeg likte det i hvert fall dritmye,” sier Even og stryker hendene hans forsiktig med tomlene sine.

De blir sittende i sin egen boble, har ikke øyne for noe annet enn hverandre. Småprater om alt og ingenting, lar alle de vanskelige temaene ligge, dette er ikke en dag for noe annet enn alt som er fint.

Han er helt oppslukt i øynene til Even, de skinner liksom litt ekstra i kveld. Lyser som to stjerner i mørket og det er umulig å ikke bli hypnotisert. Merker ikke at servitøren kommer tilbake med et fat med varme vårruller og chilisaus. Skvetter så fælt når hun setter fatet ned på bordet at Even begynner å le. Isak bare tar seg til brystet og kjenner hjerte banke frenetisk.

“Beklager,” sier servitøren.

“Det går bra,” sier Isak med roser i kinnene og rister flaut på hodet.

“Håper vårrullene smaker,” smiler hun.

“De ser veldig gode ut,” sier Isak.

Vårrullene smaker himmelsk. Isak klarer ikke la være å lage lyder mens han spiser. Dette her er så mye bedre enn alt han har spist hjemme den siste tiden, i hvert fall de hersens nudlene han lager så ofte.

“Hva er det?” spør Isak, ser Even stirre på han.

“Du er bare så sinnsykt fin,” sukker Even med et salig smil.

“Ååå,” sier Isak og dypper vårrullen i den hvite skålen med chili. Vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal si, er ikke så god på å ta imot komplimenter. “Du også.”

“Nå fikk du chili på kinnet,” sier Even og tar en bit av vårrullen sin.

“Borte nå?” spør Isak etter å ta tørket seg.

“Ikke helt.”

Even lener seg fremover og tørker bort flekken, lar tommelen sakte gli over huden like ved munnviken. Isak griper tak i hånda hans før han rekker å flytte den tilbake, fletter fingrene deres sammen. Kjenner hjerte banke fort, delvis fordi hånda til Even nå er flettet med hans, delvis fordi han er litt redd noen skal se de. Men han må bare ha litt kontakt, må kjenne den varme, myke huden mot sin egen.

“Du, Evi?” sier Isak og lagrer sirkler med tommelen i håndflaten til Even.

“Ja, baby?” sier Even lavmælt og får hjerte hans til vokse seg større. Små eksplosjoner av lykke går av inne i han, gjør han helt ør. Vil han noen gang _ikke_ reagere med sånn intens, boblende lykkefølelse når Even kaller han _baby_? Han tror ikke det.

“Takk for det her da, for å orge sånn fin bursdag for meg,” smiler han.

“Det er ingenting å takke for, skulle bare mangle når jeg har sånn fin kjæreste som deg,” sier Even og sender han et slengkyss.

“Jo, det er noe å takke for. Nå slipper jeg å sitte hjemme og tenke på kjipe ting, hadde helt sikkert gjort det om ikke det hadde vært for deg,” sukker han.

Det kommer en litt eldre mann og dame, kanskje et ektepar, gående mot dem, skal tydeligvis sitte på et bord på andre siden av bambusveggen ved siden av dem. Isak lar fingrene forsiktig gli ut av hånda til Even, later som han får noe på øye. Legger den i fanget sitt sekunder etterpå, føler han har vært modig nok nå.

De småprater mens de sitter og spiser opp nesten av vårrullene. Isak skulle gjerne spist flere, de smakte jo sykt godt og han er fortsatt sulten, men vet det kommer en rett til og det hadde jo vært litt teit å bli mett før den kom liksom.

“Gleder meg sykt til hovedretten kommer ass,” sier Isak. “Om den er like god som de vårrullene, blir det digg.”

“Ja, det skal bli godt. Hva bestilte du igjen?”

“Woket oksefilet med diverse grønnsaker og sånn digg saus. Het King Nampung eller noe.”

Herregud, tenk at thai-folka har kalt en rett noe med _nam pung_. Får plutselig helt andre assosiasjoner enn mat for å si det sånn. Begynner med en gang å tenke på det som skal skje senere i kveld, etter de har kommet tilbake til kollektivet. Isak rødmer av tanken, blir helt varm inni seg og kjenner det kiler nederst i magen. Han ser bort på Even, ser at han er på vei til å begynne å le, har nok tenkt på det samme som han selv. Det blir plutselig umulig å holde seg alvorlig, for det er jo unektelig litt komisk. Nam pung, liksom!

“Valgte du retten på grunn av navnet eller?” spør Even leende.

“Nei!” sier Isak og himler med øynene.

“Men du er vel litt keen på nam pung?” spør han lavmælt og hever øyenbrynene lekent.

Isak ser på Even, rødmer enda mer. Kjenner det kan bli et problem at Even er så åpen om sex og sånn, mens han absolutt ikke er det. Han har helt klart ikke lyst å snakke om baller, bonere og sex mens de er ute å spiser sammen, det kan de gjøre når de kommer hjem.

“Ja,” sier han stille og ser ned i bordplata et øyeblikk. “Men det vil jeg ikke snakke om nå, okei?” Han løfter blikket, ser intenst på Even, håper han skjønner han mener alvor.

“Greit, vi snakker ikke om det nå. Like greit egentlig ellers hadde jeg bare måtte spise hovedretten med en jævla ubehagelig boner,” ler Even.

“Du er helt utrolig ass,” sukker Isak.

“Det er det du som er. Er jo din feil at jeg får den boneren, du er jo så sykt deilig,” sier Even med dempet stemme og blunker til han.

“Du altså,” rødmer Isak.  

Det ser ut som Even tar hintet, for han dreier samtalen i en helt annen retning og spør Isak om de kan henge på fredagskvelden, se på film og spise godis i senga hans. Isak er helt med på notene, kan ikke tenke seg en bedre fredagskveld. Ligge i armkroken til Even, kose litt på magen hans mens de ser film og trykker i seg alt for store mengder smågodt og sjokolade. Han må smile av hele opplegget og gleder seg allerede.

“Skulle ønske det var fredag i morgen jeg.” sier Even.

“Ja?” sier Isak smilende.

“Mmm. For da trenger jeg ikke tenke på at jeg må på jobb på torsdag. Vil heller være sammen med deg enn å jobbe.”

“Du får bare si i fra om jeg skal komme bort i på torsdag og hjelpe deg å avslutte da. Du vet jo at jeg er en master i å vaske bord liksom,” ler han.

“Ja, det er du, du viste jo sykt gode skills på fredag” ler Even. “Skal huske på det.”

“Uansett så kan jeg komme bort og følge deg hjem da,” smiler han.  

“Men det blir jo så sent, du skal slippe de ass,” sier Even.

“Det kan hende jeg ikke klarer å la være,” sier han.

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør Even.

“Fordi du er så lett å savne.”

“Det er du også.”

Even strekker ut hånda og Isak nøler ikke. Han tar tak i den og lar fingrene flettes med Even sine. Kjenner varmen fra hånda gå som en iling gjennom han. De blir sittende sånn, bare se på hverandre og leke med hverandres fingre. Snakke litt om hva de har lyst å gjøre sammen i helga bortsett fra bursdagsfeiringa på lørdagskvelden.

Isak vil egentlig ikke slippe taket, men ser i sidesynet at servitøren er på vei med mat til de. Det er jo helt uskyldig, sitte sånn og holde hender og servitøren har ikke noe imot dem, det beviste hun jo i sta. Men likevel, det er litt uvant å være så taktil, så kjærlig mens andre ser på.

Motvillig lar han hånda gli ut av Evens og legger den ned i fanget, tenker han i verste fall kan skylde på at maten kommer om Even skal kommentere noe. Det blir ikke nødvendig, for Even ser ikke ut til å tenke noe videre over at hånda forsvinne.

“Sånn, nå kommer endelig maten deres,” smiler hun. “Håper dere ikke har ventet for lenge.”

“Nei da, det har gått fint,” smiler Even.

“Vårrullene var dritgode,” sier Isak og smiler til servitøren.

“Tusen takk, det var fint å høre. Jeg skal beskjed videre til kjøkkenet.”

“Oi, så stor posjon. Om dette er like godt, kommer jeg til å havne i matkoma etterpå,” ler Isak.

“Samme her,” istemmer Even.

“Dere får stoppe før vi må ringe 113 og sende dere ut på båre,” ler servitøren.

“Vi skal prøve det,” ler Isak og tar en bit av maten sin. “Whoa! Kanskje dere må ringe 110 i stedet. Tygget akkurat på en stor bit chili.” Isak tar en stor slurk av colaen sin, prøver å døyve brannen som plutselig oppstår. Det kjennes som hele munnen tar fyr og tunga er midt i et flammehav.

“Skal jeg hente et glass til med cola til deg?” spør servitøren vennlig.

“Kan gjerne få litt vann i stedet.”

“Det skal bli. Skal du ha noe mer?” spør hun og henvender seg til Even.

“Ja, takk. Tar en cola til jeg.”

“Straks tilbake,” sier hun og tar med seg et fat og restene av chilisausen.

Hovedretten er like god. De blir sittende i stillhet en liten stund og bare nyte maten, nyte alle de gode smakene som smelter sammen på tunga. For noen ville det kanskje føltes litt kleint, sitte sånn og ikke si noe til hverandre, men Isak bryr seg ikke. Det føles bare naturlig, som om de ikke trenger ord hele tiden for at det skal være fint.

Han ser på Even i den dunkle belysningen, lyset fra den sylinderformede lampen som henger over dem faller så fint på ansiktet hans. Øynene glitrer fortsatt og tar nesten pusten fra han. Om han ser på de for lenge av gangen er han redd at de vil brenne hull i han, det føles i hvert fall sånn.

Forsiktig strekker han ut beinet, prøver å finne et av benene til Even. Ikke så veldig vanskelig i grunn, han har jo bein så lange som Eiffeltårnet. Han lar foten stryke over leggen til Even, ser på han og kjenner han rødmer. Vet ikke om han gjør det riktig, har jo aldri beinflørtet med noen før. Men reaksjonen til Even sier alt, bekrefter at han gjør ting på den riktige måten. Han har hjerter i øynene og smiler bredt idet Isaks fot når toppen av låret hans.

Likevel, det føles kleint. Sitte sånn og beinflørte liksom. Nei, han tror ikke det er helt hans greie altså. I hvert fall ikke med joggesko på. At han skal stryke skosåla si oppover leggen til Even blir liksom litt for dumt. Vet jo at skoene er møkkete og for alt han vet, så har Even en brun stripe møkk oppover buksebeinet nå.

“Ikke noe mer beinflørting?” spør Even og blunker.

“Eh- nei,” sier han og rødmer. “Det der ble bare litt for kleint ass.”

“Ja?”

“Skosåle oppover leggen liksom? Hvor romantisk er det?” spør han og rister på hodet. Even begynner bare å le.

“Nei, det hadde vært bedre om det bare hadde vært foten din, uten sko og sokker,” sier Even.

“Og det skjer ikke her ass, ett sted går grensa.”

 

“Herregud, jeg har jo helt glemt det,” sier Even idet de er ferdig med å spise.

“Hva da?” spør Isak.

“Bursdagsgaven din!” sier Even.

“Du hadde jo ikke behøvd det da, du har jo tatt meg med ut for å spise. Bra nok gave det da.”

“Nei,” sier Even bestemt og rister på hodet. “Du fortjener mye mer.”

“Du altså,” smiler Isak og kjenner kinnene farges røde.

“Her,” sier Even med et smil.

“Takk,” smiler Isak og tar i mot både pakken og et lite kort. “En myk pakke.” Isak klemmer på pakken, rynker på nesa i det han inne i seg prøver å gjette hva det er.

“Håper du liker den da,” sier Even og ser plutselig litt nervøs ut.

“Det er jeg sikker på jeg vil.”

Isak smiler bredt og åpner det lille kortet med et hjerte utenpå først.

 

_Du er det beste som har hendt meg_

_så kjekk og sinnsykt fin._

_Det er nesten helt uvirkelig_

_at du er faktisk er blitt min_

 

_Nå skal vi feire bursdag_

_og jeg sinnsykt glad_

_Gratulerer med dagen baby_

_håper bursdagen er bra_

 

_xo, Even <3 _

 

“Er det du som har skrevet det?” spør Isak idet han er ferdig med å lese, ser spørrende på han med et smil om munnen, før han må lese diktet om igjen.

“Eh- ja. Sorry hvis det er litt teit,” sier Even og biter seg i leppa.

Isak løfter blikket, setter øynene i Even, må liksom se litt ekstra på han. Lar øynene ta inn hele han. De klare, blå øynene. Den fyldige underleppa. Føflekkene på kinnet. Den lille kløfta i haka. Den lange halsen. Giraffhalsen hans. Kan ikke helt skjønne at det finnes en som akkurat han. En som er så sykt fin, herlig og ikke minst søt. Drit i det at han snakker om ting som gjør han flau. Det kan han irritere seg over, snakke med Even om senere. For akkurat nå kan ikke Isak se for seg at det finnes noen mer perfekt enn han.

Nå er han ikke noe spesielt interessert i poesi, synes egentlig det er litt teit. Forstår seg ikke helt på det. Har også fått nok av dumme diktanalyser i norsktimene på skolen liksom.

Men det blir jo noe annet når man er betatt og sånn skikkelig hodestups forelska. Så forelska at man kunne ha levd på bare luft og kjærlighet en hel måned om det så hadde vært nødvendig, kanskje uten luft og bare kjærlighet til og med. Da har det ingen betydning at man er sytten årig gutt og tilsynelatende ikke spesielt soft. Da slipes alle skarpe kanter og alle motforestillinger mot poesi kastes på havet og seiler sin egen sjø.  

Tenk at han har fått dikt av kjæresten sin, et sånt fint bursdags- og kjærlighetsdikt liksom? Det er nesten ikke til å tro, at det går an å være så sykt, sykt fin.

“Teit? Nei ass, det var jo skikkelig fint. Ingen har liksom gitt meg noe sånt før.”

“Sikker på at det ikke er teit” spør Even, fortsatt litt usikker.

Isak kikker rundt seg, ser om det kommer noen mot de eller om noen ser på de. Alle ser ut til å være opptatt med sitt, med å spise god mat og prate og le sammen. Ingen enser de, selv ikke ekteparet som sitter nærmest de, på andre siden av bambusveggen. Han flytter litt på cola glasset, vil ikke at det skal velte. Så lener han seg over bordet og gir Even et raskt kyss på munnen.

“Det var kjempefint Evi,” sier han med et smil.

“Takk.”

Ivrig etter å finne ut hva Even har kjøpt han, river han av papiret på gaven. Bryr seg ikke noe om å være stille eller lage minst mulig rot. Gavebåndet ender på gulvet sammen med deler av det grønne gavepapiret.

“WOW! Fett” _I am Iluminati_ står det med store hvite bokstaver på svarte t-skjorta. Isak lyser opp. Ansiktet blir et stort smil, går fra øre til øre.

“Likte du den?” spør Even spent.

“Den er dritkul! Herregud. Nas liksom.”

“Så fint at du likte den da.”

“Du er den aller, aller beste kjæresten,” sier han med et salig blikk.

“Pøh, det er du det.”

“Nei.” Isak rister gjentatte ganger på hodet, ser så intenst på han, lar ikke blikket vike. “Nei, det er du ass. Sånn helt seriøst. Det var sånn avstemming nå nettopp. Hundre prosent oppslutning på det valget og alle sammen stemte fram deg som den aller beste kjæresten.”

“Du asså.”

“Det er sant, tror du jeg juger liksom? Bare vent, snart er det hovedoppslaget i alle riksdekkende aviser og topp nyhetsinnslag i både Dagsrevyen og på TV2 nyhetene. Og så kommer P3 med sånn ekstra nyhetsvarsel. Du-du-du-du-duuu. Vi bryter inn for å si at Even Bech Næsheim har blitt stemt frem som den aller beste kjæresten. Kanye West er rystet over å ha mistet plassen til fordel for en ukjent nordmann. Du hører mer i ni-nyhetene.”

Herregud, så mye for å fylle sytten liksom. Den som sier at man blir klokere med åra tar grundig feil. Hadde det dukket opp en fyr fra intet og gitt han et svart belte i dumhet og teite ting å si, hadde han bare nikket forsiktig og tatt i mot. Kunne jo ikke noe annet, han er jo helt håpløs. Det må bli svart belte, diplom og oppføring i Guiness Rekordbok.

“Herregud, Isak. Du er bare helt utrolig.”

Even ler så han rister, latteren kommer fra magen, buldrer oppover brystet og bølger seg ut av munnen. Øynene er så smale, tynne som to streker og det blå forsvinner.

Isak ser lykksalig på Even, kan drukne i det ansiktet der. Tror hans nye favorittsyssel er å få Even til å le på den der måten, sånn ukontrollert og så vakkert. For hver gang han ler sånn, er det som en ny kapsel med dopamin og serotonin sprenges inne i ham, blander seg med blodet og transporteres ut til alle deler i hele kroppen i lynets hastighet. Han blir rett og slett enda mer forelska.

“Jeg vet, er en master i å være utrolig,” sier Isak og lurer på om det kanskje ikke er så dumt. Han får jo Even til å le i hvert fall.

“Du er en master i mye du,” sier Even.

“Det er du og. Spesielt i lage fine bursdager,” sier han lykkelig.

Even ser på han, rynker litt på nesa og snurper munnen sammen. Akkurat som han tenker på noe, vurderer ting. Som om han flere planer han lurer på om han skal sette ut i live.

“Hva tenker du på?” spør Isak.

“At det eneste som mangler nå er at servitøren kommer med gratis dessert med lys og sånn fordi du har bursdag. Kanskje jeg skal hinte frempå om det når hun kommer for å hente de tomme tallerkenene?” sier Even i fullt alvor.

“Det kan du bare drite i,” sier Isak og rister på hodet.

“Og hvem bestemmer det liksom? Husk at det er jeg som har tatt deg med på date,” sier han og ser intenst på Isak.

“Om du har lyst at vi skal være kjærester etter denne kvelden er omme, så foreslår jeg at du ikke gjør det,” sier han med et strengt blikk.

“Slår du opp med meg om jeg gjør det?” spør Even leende.

“Ja,” sier han bestemt.

“Serr?” Even ser overrasket på han.

“Ja, jeg hater sånn oppmerksomhet,” sier han.

“Det må du nesten bare venne deg til nå som du er sammen med meg. For du skal få så sykt mye oppmerksomhet.”

“Uff. Jeg tror jeg anger. Kan jeg ta det tilbake?”

“Angrer? Hva da?”

“At jeg spurte om å få være kjæresten din.”

“Angrer?” Even tar seg til brystet og gaper, later som han er sjokkert.

Det er bare jug, selvfølgelig angrer han ikke. Hvordan kan han angre på noe som er det fineste i livet hans akkurat nå, faktisk det fineste som har skjedd i livet hans så langt? Det er helt, helt umulig.

“Så klart ikke,” sier han lavmælt og tar tak i hånda hans. “Angrer sånn omtrent minus tre tusen prosent.”

“Minus tre tusen prosent?” sier Even og gir han et skjevt smil.

“Mmm,” smiler Isak og stryker han på hånda.

“Så fint da, for jeg angrer like lite.”

“Men ingen sånn dessert overraskelse, vær så snill. Sånn seriøst, jeg hater det.”

“Okei, ingen overraskelse.”

“Kan jeg kanskje få bestemme litt til i kveld?”

“Bestemme enda mer?”

“Ja?” Isak ser håpefullt bort på han.

“Du har jo allerede bestemt at det ikke blir gratis dessert med lys og sånn.”

“Det er jo bursdagen _min_ ,” påpeker Isak.

Du er en sånn håpløst krevende syttenåring ass,” sukker Even.

“Er jeg vel ikke,” sier han og himler med øynene.

“Jo, det er du. Men du vil bestemme noe?”

“Ja?”

“Hva da?”

“Kanskje vi kan ta turen innom Kaffebrenneriet og kjøpe en varm kakao eller noe etterpå og bare gå litt rundt sammen?”

Isak ser på Even, ser han rynker på nesa, som om han vurderer forslaget hans nøye og kanskje ikke synes det er så bra. Men den rynkete nesa retter seg ut igjen, munnvikene trekkes opp mot ørene og han smiler.

“Det hørtes ut som en god ide. Kanskje vi kan dele en kanelbolle eller noe?”

“Gjerne det.”

 

.

 

Ute er lufta frisk og vinden har tatt seg opp litt. Isak og Even går ut av Kaffebrenneriet i Akersgata med hver sin varme kakao og en stor kanelbolle på deling. Har bestemt seg for å finne Torggata og gå hele veien hjem. Først en tur innom Even da, han må jo få med seg skolesekk og bag med litt klær i siden han skal sove over.

Isak gleder seg, sånn sinnsykt mye liksom. Ikke bare til blowjoben han skal gi Even, men liksom til alt. Bare det å stå på badet, pusse tennene sammen og sende hverandre stjålne blikk via speilet er fint.

Torggata er ikke full av folk, det er jo tross alt midten av oktober og bare en helt vanlig tirsdag. En ujevn strøm av folk møter de, krysser gata eller haster forbi de. Er opptatt med å komme seg fra a til b. Som sagt, en helt vanlig tirsdag. Ikke for alle da riktignok, ikke for Isak som har vært på date med verdens mest herlige Even.

Han har så lyst å ta han i hånda, flette fingrene deres sammen. Vise at dette er kjæresten hans og at de hører sammen, for de gjør jo det. Men det vil seg ikke, det er som hendene deres er som to magnetiske motpoler som ikke trekkes mot hverandre, bare støter fra. Det høres jo helt vilt ut, helt utenkelig, for han gjør jo ikke noe annet en å trekkes mot Even.

Det var noe annet inne på restauranten, da satt de litt bortgjemt i en krok. Ikke så mange kunne se de og det føltes enklere, tryggere å være seg selv fullt og helt. Nå derimot, midt i Oslo med betraktelig flere ulike folk rundt han, er det ikke like lett. Det føles skumlere. Langt større sjans for at noen ikke skal like at de går der hånd og hånd og si noe stygt, komme med ukvemsord.

Det er dessverre sånn, han har ikke kommet lenger og han hater det. Sånn intenst. Det går et lydhørt sukk gjennom han, skulle så gjerne ønske at han var modigere, at han kunne drite i alle andre og hva de mener og sier. Bare gjøre det han selv vil uten å tenke så mye, uten å forestille seg worst case scenarioer _hele_ tida.

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Ikke noe spesielt.”

“Sikker? Du er så stille, virker liksom litt oppslukt i egne tanker.”

Han har virkelig ikke lyst å si noe, ødelegge den gode stemningen de har hatt med å snakke om hans problemer. Igjen. Dessuten så er det litt flaut. Ikke tørre å holde hånda til kjæresten sin liksom? Han er jo en stor gutt, burde jo klare såpass.

“Helt sikker.”

“Hmm. Det er ikke jeg. Du er ikke noen løgnemaster, vet du det?”

Typisk. Even ser rett gjennom han, leser han som en åpen bok. Nok en gang. Han sukker igjen, lurer på om det er noe vits i juge noe mer, Even har jo avslørt han, selv om han ikke har bekreftet noe som helst da.

“Jeg har lyst å holde deg i hånda,” sier han lavmælt.

“Okei, men?”

“Nei- altså- det er bare-”

“Litt skummelt?”

“Noe sånt ja.”

Even tar tak i armen til Isak, får de til å stoppe. Snur seg så rundt slik at de står ansikt til ansikt. Midt i gata mens folk går forbi. Isak ser ned i asfalten, vil ikke møte blikket til Even. Skammer seg litt. Men Even vil det annerledes. Tar tak i haka hans og løfter hodet oppover, tvinger øynene til å møtes.

Isak ser på han, på de varme og milde øynene, det trygge blikket. Blikket som sier at _det går bra_.

“Jeg skjønner at du synes det er skummelt. Men jeg er sikker på at det hadde gått fint, tror ikke noen vil bry seg.”

“Vet ikke helt jeg,” sier han lavmælt, vil jo egentlig ikke ta ordene i munnen, vil ikke at det skal være sant, men må jo være ærlig.

“Tenker du på Morten?”

“Ja,” sier han spakt.

“Heldigvis finnes det ikke mange av sånne homofobe idioter som han,” sier Even og prøver å forsikre han.

“Det gjør kanskje ikke det?”

“Det er jeg sikker på. Han er i klart mindretall. Og vet du hva?”

“Nei,” sier Isak og biter seg i leppa.

“Det er jo bursdagen din og da må jo du få lov til å bestemme, ikke sant?”

“Ja,” sier han nølende.

“Og hvis du har lyst å holde meg i hånda, så skal du bare gjøre det.”

“Synes du det?”

“Det gjør jeg. For alle som har lyst å holde noen i hånda skal få lov til å gjøre det.”

Han er jo enig det, alle skal få lov til å holde den de vil i hånda, alle skal få lov til vise sin kjærlighet, uavhengig om det er to gutter eller ikke. Kjønn spiller liksom ikke noe rolle. Det er bare så skummelt.

“Og dessuten så er jo jeg rett her ved siden av deg. Om det skulle skje noe, om vi møter på en sånn som Morten, så takler vi det i sammen. Okei?”

“Okei,” sier han nølende, usikker på om han egentlig synes det er så okei nå.

“Skal vi gå da?”

Even smiler til han og strekker ut hånda, inviterer han til å ta den. Isak nøler, blir stående noen sekunder og se på hånda mens han tenker over det Even sa. Han er jo rett ved siden av han og han har jo alltid følt seg trygg i Evens nærvær. Og den hånda ser jo sinnsykt fin ut, vet jo at den passer perfekt i hans hånd.

Han lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk, tar et godt magadrag og dytter redselen til side, tenker at det er tid for å være litt modig igjen.Gi en stor bursdagsgave til seg selv. For det er jo som Even sa; det er hans bursdag og da må jo han få lov til å bestemme hva som skal skje. Ikke la seg skremme av sånne tullinger som ikke forstår seg på ekte kjærlighet. For det er jo hva dette er. Sånn hundre prosent ekte kjærlighet. Blir det for ille, for intenst, for mange ubehagelig blikk, så kan han jo bare slippe hånda igjen, han vet jo at Even vil forstå.  

“La oss gå,” sier Isak med et smil, ikke sånn stort som tar plass i hele ansiktet, mer ett sånt lite smil der munnvikene så vidt beveger seg. Så tar han tak i hånda hans, lar fingrene flettes. Det sier klikk oppe i hodet hans, det er som to puslespillbiter finner sin endelige plass.

Hjertet banker hard, det er nesten så det vibrerer i pride buttonen på innsiden av jakka. Han orker ikke møte blikket til folk. Ser mest ned i asfalten mens han går, løfter kun blikket opp innimellom for å være helt sikker at han ikke går på noe eller noen. Egentlig kunne han latt være, for han vet at Even har han, tar vare på han og sørger for at han ikke kræsjer i noen.

Fingrene til Even er godt flettet med sine egne, han kjenner et stramt men likevel mykt grep. Varme transporteres fra Even til Isak, gjennom de flettede fingrene.

“Baby?”

“Mmm?”

“Jeg ser skikkelig stolt av deg,” sier han og trykker fingrene deres litt mer sammen. Isak kjenner varmen fra hånda hans og trykker lett tilbake.

“Takk, Evi.”

Ordene til Even treffer han midt i hjertet, gjør han glad. Han er litt stolt av seg selv også, at han endelig tør å være litt mer seg selv. Litt mer fri og ekte. Det går ikke fort, tar et museskritt av gangen, men det går da fremover. Og det går jo bra, i hvert fall så langt. De har kommet seg forbi Youngstorget, Sentrum Scene og helt bort til Cafe Sara. Det føles som han har løpt maraton, hjertet banker fort og pulsen er godt over hvilepuls. Men ingen har stirret eller sagt noe. Ikke løftet så mye som en finger i deres retning.

Han løfter blikket, ser bort på Even og så alle menneskene rundt seg. Lar blikket være hevet. Lurer på hvor alle har vært i kveld og hva de skal? Lurer på om de har vært like heldig som han. Vært på bursdagsdate og spiste digg mat, fått superfin bursdagsgave og hjem og ha sex.

“Tusen takk for superfin bursdag så langt da. Den har vært perfekt,” sier Isak og smiler.

“Bare hyggelig, det har vært helt perfekt ja,” sier Even og snur seg, ser på Isak med et kjærlig blikk.

“Takk for at du vil holde hånda mi.”

“Takk for at du vil gi meg en blowjob.”

“Dust.”

“Din dust da.”

“Min dust ja. Bare min.”

Isak snur seg, lener seg mot Even og gir han et kyss på kinnet. Det skjer fort, leppene treffer så vidt den myke huden til Even før kontakten brytes igjen og Isak retter blikket fremover. Men det skjedde, han kysset Even midt på Ankerbrua, litt etter klokka ni, en ikke så helt ordinær tirsdag i oktober.

Museskritt.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere.
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel, det varmer et skriverhjerte.
> 
> Vi er nå kommet til nest siste kapittel og jeg må være ærlig og si jeg har vært usikker på om jeg skulle poste akkurat dette her, om det liksom var nødvendig for historien. Kanskje det ikke er det, men velger å poste for det. Er jo ikke helt klar for å gi slippe på dette universet, så jeg tenkte litt fluff var på sin plass. Bittelitt squad-fluff og mye fluff mellom Isak, Even og BFF Jonas. Og så må jo Eskild dukke opp, han gjør jo ofte det... :p 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er fortsatt som sjokolade, hjertelig velkommen <3

Klokka er litt over halv fire og Isak står sammen med Even og gutta i skolegården. Siste time er over og det er på tide å dra hjem. Isak har i hvert fall lyst til det, vil hjem og chille sammen med Even. Han er trøtt, skoledagen har vært slitsom og det har ikke blitt så mye søvn de siste dagene. Hvordan kan han sove når Even ligger ved siden av han og bare er så deilig?   

“Vi må planlegge bursdagsfesten til Issy,” sier Jonas. Alle unntatt Isak nikket ivrig. “Hva sier dere til å dra hjem til Isak og planlegge nå?”

“Kan ikke i dag,” sier Mahdi.

“Ikke jeg heller,” sier Magnus. “Vi skal på noe sånne fotballgreier.”

“Hva med i morra da?” spør Jonas.

“Da jobber jeg,” sier Even.

“Og jeg skal i familiemiddag,” sukker Mahdi. “Skulle gjerne ha ditcha det ass, men det er oppmøtetvang. Muttern blir dritsur om jeg ikke er med liksom.”

“Og jeg _må_ gjøre ferdig den religionsoppgaven,” sier Isak.

“Herregud, er du ikke ferdig med den ennå?” spør Mahdi. “Trodde du var sånn skolenerd jeg.”

“Ha-ha. Skikkelig funny. Er ikke det da, har bare hatt litt annet å tenke på denne uka,” sier Isak.

“Opptatt med å kline med Even tenker jeg vi sier,” ler Magnus og dulter borti Isak.

Løsmunnede Magnus slår til igjen. Even velger bestemt å ikke si noe, vet han har sagt for mye de siste dagene, bare kikker bort på Isak med en kledelig rødfarge i ansiktet. En rødfarge som sier at Magnus har rett i sine antagelser.

Isak rødmer også, kan jo ikke nekte for at det har blitt litt klining med Even denne uka. Senest i dag tidlig før de sto opp. Begge våknet utrolig nok før klokka og i stedet for å stå opp tidlig, ha god tid før skolen for en gangs skyld, så bare dro Even dyna rundt dem og kysset Isak. Kysset han med sånn intensitet og inderlighet at Isak ikke brydde seg om at han knapt nok var våken eller at begge hadde sånn ekkel morgenånde.

Og i går kveld etter de hadde lagt seg, måtte Isak redde Even fra å gå i kjelleren etter å ha hatt en liten alvorsprat om deling av sexlivet deres til omverdenen. Even hadde blitt så lei seg da han skjønte at Isak ikke hadde likt kommentarene hans at Isak måtte overøse han med kyss for å få han blid igjen. Han vet ikke hvor lenge de holdt på, det ble så mange kyss at Isak kom helt ut av tellinga. Men han klager ikke, å kysse Even er noe av det beste han vet om.

“Eh- ja- jo-”

“Bare innrøm det, Issy. Det var helt sikkert en jævla stor klinefest i går,” sier Magnus.

“Greit da, vi klina,” sier Isak og himler med øynene.

“Hvem vil ikke kline med verdens kjekkeste fyr liksom?” sier Even ut i lufta.

“Ikke jeg i hvert fall.”

Isak rødmer i det ordene forlater munnen. Han ser bort på Even, ser de deilige leppene hans, kjenner det klø i fingrene etter å kjenne de mot sine egne igjen. Det er jo tross alt åtte timer siden sist, alt for lenge siden, det føles som en liten evighet.

Han får så lyst å bare slenge seg i armene på han og kysse han fra sans og samling, bare sånn for å sjokkere, sette ut Magnus litt. Men det vil seg ikke, alt låser seg og han blir bare stående å stirre på Evens lepper.

“Se på de blikkene der da,” gliser Mahdi. “Snakk om å være forelska.”

“Er jo umulig å ikke være det da,” sukker Even og ser lykksalig på Isak.

“Helt umulig,” sier Isak, glemmer litt at gutta er der og gir Even ett sånt _jeg er hodestups forelska_ blikk tilbake.

“Tenk om Eva fortsatt hadde sett på deg sånn som Even og Isak ser på hverandre i stedet for å gi deg det der _deg igjen_ blikket,” ler Magnus.

“Dust,” sier Jonas og klasker Magnus i bakhodet. “Sånn nyforelskelse varer ikke evig. Men det kan jo ikke du vite, du har jo aldri vært sammen med noen.” Kommentaren får alle til å le, ja alle utenom Magnus da så klart.

“Ouch. Burn,” gliser Mahdi.

“Har jeg vel,” sier Magnus snurt.

“Hun jenta du var sammen med to uker i syvende klasse teller ikke Mags,” sier Jonas og rister på hodet.

Isak skjønner ikke helt hva Jonas prater om. Nyforelskelsen varer ikke evig? Han ser bort på Even, ser hvordan han ler av det Jonas sier. Kan ikke se for seg at han noen gang _ikke_ skal bli bergtatt, helt mo i knærne og kjenne tusen sommerfugler fly rundt i magen av det synet.

“Nå synes jeg du var litt vel hard mot Magnus,” sier Even leende og ser på Jonas.

“Takk, Even!” smiler Magnus. “Liker deg bare mer og mer jeg.”

“Nå må du passe deg, Issy. Hvis ikke så kan det hende at Mags prøver å stjeler kjæresten din,” ler Jonas. “Han er jo ganske så desp.”

“Det kommer jeg aldri til å tillate. Even er bare min.”

Isak ser på gutta, kjenner seg helt varm innvendig av ordene, av det faktum at Even faktisk bare er hans. Endelig kan han snakke om kjærester, forhold og alt det er uten å være redd, være bekymret for at de skal få vite ting han ikke vil dele. For nå er det jo ikke noe å skjule, alt er oppe i lyset. Ja, om man ser bort i fra sex og sånn da, det er jo noe han ikke har lyst å dele med noen. I hvert fall ikke ennå.

“Og dessuten skal vi jo få Mags til å hooke opp med Vilde,” fortsetter Isak.

“No offence Even, men er litt mer keen på Vilde enn deg ass,” ler Magnus. “Tror ikke jeg har så lyst på pikk oppi toern heller akkurat.”

Alle bare rister på hodet av kommentaren til Magnus, han har virkelig ikke noe filter. Sier akkurat det som passer han uten å tenke seg så mye om.

“Passer helt utmerket, for jeg er litt mer keen på Isak enn deg for å si det sånn.”

Even legger armen spontant rundt skuldrene til Isak, trekker han inntil seg og kysser han lett på kinnet. Isak skvetter litt, kjenner kinnene farges røde og hjerte banke litt fortere. Var ikke forberedt på akkurat det.

Gutta har jo aldri sett dette før, at Even kysser han, selv ikke et helt uskyldig kyss på kinnet. Blir brått litt usikker på hvordan de vil reagere, om de vil kommentere det eller se litt rart på han. Isak har selvfølgelig ikke noe å frykte, for de bryr seg ikke, leer ikke en muskel. Verden går videre som om ikke noe har skjedd.  

“Eh- sorry,” hvisker Even inn i øret hans. “Var det greit? Det skjedde liksom bare.”

“Det går fint, sier aldri nei til et kyss fra deg,” hvisker han tilbake.

“Fint, for det er litt vanskelig å kontrollere seg når du er så sinnsykt fin,” sier Even lavmælt.

“I kveld kan du være så ukontrollert du bare vil,” sier han så lavt at bare Even hører han.   

“Gleder meg,” sukker Even lykksalig.

“Jeg og,”smiler Isak.

Isak snur hodet, klarer ikke la være. Må bare gi Even et kyss tilbake. Leppene berører så vidt kinnet, før han snur seg igjen og lar blikket sveipe over skolegården. Det virker ikke som om noen fikk det med seg. Ingen sier noe i hvertfall, bare går med bestemte skritt ut av skolegården.

“Men hadde du banga meg om du hadde sjansen?”

Magnus ser på Even som om det er verdens mest normale spørsmål å stille kjæresten til en av sine beste kompiser. Bobla til Isak og Even sprekker, drar de tilbake til gutta og den litt kleine samtalen som nå ble sånn cirka tusen ganger kleinere.

“Herregud, Mags!” utbryter Jonas. Mahdi bare gliser sånn ukontrollert og Isak rister oppgitt på hodet, lurer på hva som egentlig foregår oppe i topplokket til Magnus.

“Sorry Magnus, men tror nok ikke det,” ler Even og får en kledelig rødfarge i ansiktet.

“Hæ? Hvorfor ikke? Hvorfor vil ingen bange meg?” spør han frustrert.

“Du er bare ikke typen min, sorry.” Even hiver hendene i været.

“Men, okei, okei. Nok om Mags. Vi har en bursdag å planlegge,” sier Jonas og prøver å pense samtalen inn på riktig spor igjen.

“Skal ikke vi bare planlegge i dag da?” spør Even og ser på Jonas. “Du, Isak og jeg. Vi får jo ikke til å samles alle sammen uansett.”

“God ide. Føler meg tryggere når du er med enn hvis Mags skal planlegge,” sier Isak tørt.

“Hva faen mener du med det?” spør Magnus og skubber til han.

“Nei, jeg bare mener, en kan jo aldri være helt sikker på hva du finner på,” ler han.

“Idiot,” sier Magnus og himler med øynene. “Kanskje jeg bare driter i å komme i bursdagen din.” Magnus geiper til han.

“Har du lyst å pule Vilde eller? Vi skal jo hjelpe deg.”

“Tror Magnus er litt for keen på å pule Vilde til å ditche bursdagen din ass,” gliser Mahdi.

“Ja,” innrømmer Magnus leende.

 

.

 

Veiene skilles, Magnus og Mahdi hopper av trikken på Solli Plass, mens Even, Jonas og Isak sitter på videre. De planlegger felles middag. Even tilbyr seg å lage en enkel pastarett til de og verken Isak eller Jonas sier nei til det forslaget.

Isak kjenner hjerte synger. Tanken på at Even skal stå på kjøkkenet i kollektivet, lage mat mens han og Jonas sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og skravler med han, gjør han glad. Sånn super duper, mega giga glad. Kan ikke tenke seg noe finere akkurat nå.

“Shit,” mumler Even og ser på telefonen sin i det de nærmer seg Brugata.

“Hva er det?” spør Isak og ser på han.

“Eh, jeg bare glemte at jeg må innom apoteket,” sier han.

“Okei,” sier Isak og Jonas nesten samtidig.

“Må hente ut mer medisiner,” sier han og biter seg i leppa, lar telefonen skli mellom hendene sine. “Kan ikke dere bare dra hjem så lenge, så kommer jeg etter.”

“Nei, vi blir da bare med,” sier Isak.

“Ja, seff,” istemmer Jonas.

“Dere trenger ikke det,” sier Even.

“Even.” Isak tar tak i armen hans og trykker lett. “Vi blir med, det går fint. Det er jo et apotek på Gunerius, går bare innom dit på veien.”

“Okei da,” sier han med et lite smil om munnen.

De hopper av trikken i Storgata og går rett inn på apoteket. Even går inn for å hente ut medisin, mens Isak og Even er på Telia butikken og drømmer om nye mobiltelefoner. Lettere irritert kommer Even tilbake, sier de er utsolgt for medisinen hans og han nå må bort på apoteket på Legevakta for der har de den.

“Sorry ass,” sier Even oppgitt.

“Det går fint mann,” sier Jonas og smiler.

“Jævla dritt medisin,” mumler Even og stapper hendene i bukselomma.

“Det går bra Evi,” sier Isak og stryker han på armen.

“Ja, det gjør vel det. Jeg blir bare så irritert,” sukker han og ser på Isak.

“Vi går bare opp Hausmannsgate og så tar vi Kiwi i Møllergata. Ikke noe stress,” sier Isak med et smil.

Det er akkurat det de gjør, etter at Even kommer ut fra apoteket tar de turen innom Kiwi i Møllergata for å kjøpe middag. For Isak har jo ikke så mye mer enn noen pakker med nudler og fiskepinner i fryseren. Pluss litt diverse hermetikk; en boks med lapskaus, mais og tomatpure.

Førti minutter etter de gikk av trikken i Storgata, står de i kollektivet og kler av seg sko og ytterjakker. Isak roper ut et hallo, lurer på om noen er hjemme, men ingen svarer. Digg tenker han, akkurat det han hadde håpet på. En tom leilighet med både bestekompis og kjæreste, to av favorittene hans, det kan liksom ikke bli bedre.

“Skal du ha noe hjelp eller?” spør Jonas.

“Nei, det går bra,” sier Even med et smil.

“Fett,” gliser Jonas og setter seg ned på den ene stolen. “Digg å bare sitte å se på da.”

“Vi kan dekke på bordet,” foreslår Isak.

“Ja, det hadde vært fint,” sier Even.

Etter at bordet er dekket setter Isak seg ned, ser Even sjonglere med kniv og stekespade mens Jonas sitter med ryggen lent opp mot veggen og snakker med Even om en film han så nylig. Isak detter ut av samtalen, tankene flyr et helt annet sted. Tenker på hvor himla fint han har det akkurat nå og hvor hvor jævlig ting var for kun ti dager siden.

Det er nesten helt utrolig hvordan livet har snudd hundre og åtti grader, gått fra kaldt til varmt, fra helt kjipt til helt fantastisk. Det er som jorda har tatt en backflip og snudd alt opp ned. Og to av de som han har å takke for at nettopp det skjedde, de som satte i gang rotasjonen og fikk ting på plass igjen, er sammen med han akkurat nå.

“Jeg er bare så sykt glad.”

Ordene detter ut av han, var egentlig ikke ment for noen andre enn han selv. Han rødmer litt av den litt teite innrømmelsen, ser at både Even og Jonas stopper samtalen de har mellom seg og bare ser på han.

“Så du er glad?” spør Even og smiler til han.

“Ja, veldig,” innrømmer Isak.

“Hva tenker du på?” spør Jonas.

“At dette er funker. Oss tre sammen liksom,” sier han og føler seg en smule dum for å deklarere hvor glad han er, men skitt au, det har skjedd verre ting.

“Det er jeg også,” sier Jonas. “Når du først nå skulle bli hodestups forelska i en gutt, så er jeg veldig glad det ble Even ass, en skikkelig allright fyr og ikke noen sånn idiot. Hadde du for eksempel blitt sammen med Penetrator Chris, ja da hadde jeg fått alvorlige problemer ass.”

“P Chris? Jesus Christ. Ikke sjans i havet. Han er jo skikkelig slesk,” sier Isak og rister frenetisk på hodet.

“Jeg er også glad,” sier Even. “At han valgte å satse på meg liksom. Av alle gutter dere ute det er å velge mellom, så valgte han meg.”

Isak ser Even legge fra seg stekespaden og kommer mot han. Før han får tenkt seg om, tar han tak i genseren hans, trekker han ned mot seg gir han han et kyss på munnen. Det føles fortsatt litt rart, kysse foran Jonas, men lysten er så sterk og leppene til Even er så fordømt digge at det er umulig å la være.

“Hadde ikke noe annet valg,” mumler Isak inn i munnen hans mens kinnene farges lyse røde.

“Bra, for ellers hadde jeg kanskje blitt sånn creepy stalker dude som fulgte etter deg hele tida,” ler Even og går tilbake til komfyren.  

“Off, bra det ikke skjedde da, er ikke så keen på creepy stalker dudes asså,” ler Isak.

“Da hadde vel jeg fått en kne i ballene eller hva?” spør han og ser på Jonas.

“Jeg vet ikke jeg,” ler Jonas. “Jeg pleier jo ikke være voldelig altså, jeg ble bare så jævlig forbanna akkurat da. Morten er en sånn forbanna drittunge som har null hjerneceller og et tankesett som tilhører forrige århundre. Når du karakteriserer homofile som ekle rævkjørere basicly, og det appåtil er rettet mot Isak- ja, da klarte jeg bare ikke å se på uten å gjøre noe.”

“Nei, det skjønner jeg. Tror nok jeg hadde gjort noe av det samme sjøl.”

Isak kikker ned i gulvet, orker ikke ta del i samtalen. Kjenner det knyter seg litt i brystkassa bare av å tenke på Morten og det som skjedde på skolen på mandag. Vet det vil ta tid før den vonde følelsen ikke umiddelbart fester seg i brystet når han tenker på det. Han biter seg selv på innsiden av munn, prøver å flytte fokus over på noe annet. .

“Dere, kan vi snakke om noe annet?” spør han stille.

“Seff,” sier Jonas og smiler til han. “Skjønner at det ikke er noe kult å høre på. Sorry.”

Even går mot han, stiller seg foran han og kysser han i håret. “Vi trenger aldri å snakke om det igjen.”

“Det hadde vært fint,” mumler Isak.

“Men nå gutter, nå er det mat,” smiler Even og kaster stekespaden opp i lufta for så å ta den imot igjen.

“Digg,” gliser Jonas. “Det lukter dritgodt. Elsker pesto ass.”

“Håper det blir det og,” sier Even med et smil.

“Bra du har funnet deg en kjæreste som kan lage mat til deg da, Issy. Så slipper du å spise nudler hele tida.”

“Dust, jeg kan lage mat da,” sier Isak og himler med øynene. Vel, han vet jo at han ikke er spesielt flink, klarer alltid å fucke opp noe når han mekker mat, men akkurat det trenger jo ikke Even vite. Ikke ennå i hvert fall. Kan jo prøve å bevare illusjonen om at han ikke er helt håpløs en stund til.

“Haha, hvem er det du tror du lurer? Du kan ikke det Issy,” ler Jonas og rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Takk for at du disser matlagingsskillsa mine, litt av en bestevenn må jeg si,” sier han snurt.

“Sorry. Men du har mange andre kvaliteter da, vi er ikke bestevenner for ingenting liksom,” sier Jonas med et smil.

“Han lagde digge ostesmørbrød forrige fredag da, bare sånn for å si det,” sier Even og ser drømmende ut i lufta. “Selv om han glemte sennepen og måtte ha på det helt til slutt.”

“Off, ikke minn meg på det,” sier Isak leende og kjenner han blir litt flau av å tenke på hvor nervøs han var akkurat da.

“Åå? Hvorfor ikke?” spør Even og ser på han.

“Fordi jeg bare blir stressa av å tenke på det,” sier han og blir rød i hele ansiktet.

“Synes du klarte deg fint jeg,” sier Even og flytter maten bort til bordet.

“Dere ble jo kjærester to dager etterpå, så helt jævlig kan det ikke ha smakt,” sier Jonas og ler lett.

“Alt ble helt perfekt. Både ostisene og alt annet,” sier Even og blunker til ham.

Hvordan ostesmørbrødene smakte, det husker han knapt. Men alt det andre, ja det husker han vært eneste sekund av og selv om han var så nervøs at han nesten skalv og synes han fomlet alt for mye og sikkert kom litt tidlig, så må han si seg enig med Even. Forholdene tatt i betraktning, så var det helt perfekt.

 

.

 

Nesten en time senere sitter de inne på rommet til Isak. Jonas snurrer rundt på kontorstolen, halvt liggende, sklir nesten av stolen, mens Even og Isak ligger henslengt i senga. De har alle spist alt for mye kylling og pasta med pesto og er ikke i stand til å gjøre så mye tenking for øyeblikket. Isak er i tillegg trøtt og kunne tenkt seg å sove noen timer, det hadde vært så digg nå.

“Så,” sier Jonas etter de har bare stirret i taket i noen minutter. “Bursdagsplanlegging?”

“Ja, vi må jo planlegge litt,” sier Even.

“Eller bare drite i hele greia,” sukker Isak og prøver å kvele en gjesp uten å lykkes.

“Drite i hele greia? Er du ikke keen på feiring?” spør Even og stryker forsiktig på armen hans.

“Eh, nei- eller- joda- bare det ikke blir så mye oppmerksomhet på meg liksom,” sier han.

“Men det er jo bursdagen din, må jo nødvendigvis bli litt oppmerksomhet på deg,” sier Even.

“Ja, du kommer liksom ikke unna,” istemmer Jonas.

“Føler bare jeg har fått nok oppmerksomhet denne uka,” sukker han.

“Men dette blir jo bare sånn bra oppmerksomhet,” sier Jonas.  

“Bare bra oppmerksomhet,” gjentar Even, tar tak i hånda til Isak, lar hendene flettes og kysser håndflata gjentatte ganger. Isak snur seg, ser på Even og smiler. “Dessuten så tror jeg Jonas fighter alle som er kjipe mot deg, bare gir de et skikkelig ballespark og lar de segne om på bakken” sier Even og får alle til å le.

“Faen ass, Even. Du får jo meg til å høres ut som den slåsskjempen jo,” ler han.

“Du har skaffet deg et rykte nå, ingen som kommer til å tørre å nærme seg deg etter det du gjorde på skolen,” sier han. “Jodel er sikkert fullt av rykter om at du driver å slåss på fritida.”

“Jodel kan du bare stikke opp et visst sted,” sier Jonas lettere irritert. “Makan til piss skal du leite lenge etter.”

“Helt enig,” nikker Even. “Forresten så fikk jeg spørsmål i dag av en fyr i b-klassen. Han lurte på hvorfor jeg gadd å henge med folk som slåss.” Even ler og rister på hodet.

“Serr?” Jonas sperrer øynene opp og Isak ser bort på Even. “Vi sloss jo egentlig ikke da. Jeg bare dytta han oppetter veggen og sa han noen sannhetsord.”

“Jeg vet, men folk lager sine egne sannheter,” sier Even.

“Hva sa du da?” spør Isak nysgjerrig.

“At han er bestekompisen til kjæresten min og at jeg mer enn gjerne henger med folk som tør å stå opp mot kjipe homofobe tullinger. I hvert fall når Morten snakket stygt om kjæresten min. Han skjønte så klart ikke noe og jeg måtte forklare hva som egentlig skjedde. Han hadde jo fått servert en litt annen versjon av sannheten.”

“Så typisk. Folk hører noe og legger til og trekker fra alt etter som det passer seg og vips så har man en helt annen versjon av hva som faktisk er sant,” sier Jonas irritert.

“Dere?” sier Isak kremtende.  

“Oh shit, nå prater vi om _det_ igjen,” sier Jonas og legger hånda foran munnen.

“Sorry baby,” sier Even, trekker hånda hans mot seg og kysser den.  

Isaks kinn farges umiddelbart dypt røde, ingen har hørt at Even kaller han baby før. Det er ikke det at han ikke liker det, herregud, han elsker at Even kaller han baby. Blir helt ør innvendig og det kiler sånn deilig i magen som om han sitter i en karusell på dobbel hastighet. Han vet bare ikke om han er så keen på at andre skal høre det. Det er litt flaut på en måte.

Jonas ser bort på han, sier ikke noe, bare hever øyenbrynene lekent og gliser.

“Ikke!” stønner Isak.

“Hæ?” sier Jonas. “Jeg har ikke sagt noen verdens ting.”

“Nei, men det blikket sier alt,” sier han.  

“Har vel ikke noe blikk,” ler Jonas.

“Særlig,” stønner Isak. “Du er ikke noe løgnemaster du heller for å si det sånn.”

“Sa jeg noe feil?” spør Even litt forvirret.

“Neida,” sier Jonas. “Du bare kalte Isak for baby.”

“Åh. Åååh.” Even ser bort på Isak, ser de røde kinnene og øynene som er festet på noe i taket. Ser at han er litt flau. “Ja, jeg gjorde visst det gitt,” sier han og nå er kinnene hans også dypt røde.

“Dere er søte da,” ler Jonas.

Isak snur seg i senga, kræsjer med Even. Gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa hans. Vet ikke om det gjør saken noe spesielt bedre, men nå kan ingen se ansiktet hans i hvert fall. Og så kan han jo snuse litt på Even samtidig, la seg beruse av den gode lukta hans. Vinn-vinn liksom.

“Ikke søte,” mumler Isak inn huden.

“Joda,” smiler Jonas.

“Kanskje vi bare skal snakke litt om den bursdagen,” spør Even, prøver iherdig å skifte fokus og hjelpe Isak ut av den litt pinlige situasjonen.

“Planlegge,” mumler Isak og planter ett lite kyss på halsen til Even, et lite takk for at han skifter samtaleemne.

“Okei, la oss planlegge,” ler Jonas. “Hvor skal vi starte?”

“Enhver bursdag bør vel ha en kake,” sier Even.

“Kake er aldri feil,” sier Jonas.

“Noe som melder seg frivillig til å bake tror dere?” spør Even.

“Jeg kan høre med Eva om hun vil mekke ei kake,” sier Jonas.

Isak har ikke spesielt lyst, vil egentlig bare ligge med ansiktet godt begravd i halsgropa til Even hele kvelden, men innser at det blir litt vanskelig å prate hvis han gjør det. Så han ruller rundt, kjenner umiddelbart et savn etter Evens varme hud, men tvinger seg selv til å bli liggende.

“Ja, tror du hun vil det?” spør Isak og ser bort på Jonas.

“Seff. Det er jo bursdagen din, så klart hun vil bake.”

“Så bra,” sier Even med et smil om munnen. “Da har vi kake i boks.”

Isak er ikke sikker om Eskild har stått og tyvlyttet ved døra eller om han har utviklet superhørsel. Riktignok klarte ikke Jonas å lukke døra skikkelig i sta, den har stått sånn halvåpen, men de har da ikke pratet så høyt. Uansett så står Eskild plutselig i døra, ser veldig engasjert ut.

“Kake? Planlegger dere bursdagskake til baby gay?” spør han entusiastisk.

Jonas hever hodet litt, ser mot døra, mot Eskild som står og tripper i døråpningen. “Vi planlegger kake til Isak ja.”

“Be henne lage sånn regnbuekake da,” sier Eskild, går inn på rommet og klapper hendene sammen.

“Eh, nei. Skal ikke ha noe regnbuekake ass,” snøfter Isak og ser bort på Eskild.

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør Eskild og setter seg ned på kanten av senga.

“Fordi dette er en bursdagsfest. Ikke noe sånn _hipp hurra Isak er blitt homo party_ ,” stønner han.

“Men jeg har så lyst på sånn regnbuekake. De ser jo bare så fantastiske ut,” sier Eskild og gir han verdens største furteleppe.

“Da får du lage en til din egen bursdag,” sier Isak og himler med øynene. “Det er helt uaktuelt med sånn kake i min bursdag og det er det faktisk jeg som bestemmer.” Isaks stemme er bestemt, orker ikke noen diskusjon med Eskild på akkurat dette.

“Uansett, Eva er flink til å lage kake, men ikke _så_ flink tror jeg,” sier Jonas.

“Greit, ingen regnbuekake da. Baby gay skal få lov til å bestemme. Men jeg vil gjerne hjelpe til. Kan jeg få lov til å stå for pyntinga?” spør Eskild. “Har flere fantastiske ideer.”

“Ja, for all del. Pynt i vei,” sier Even.

Det er helt klart at Even ikke kjenner Eskild så veldig godt. For hadde han visst hva Eskild er truende til, så hadde han helt klart ikke bare sagt ja sånn uten videre, uten å gi noen klare retningslinjer og forbehold. Hvis Eskild får frie tøyler når det gjelder pynting kan hva som helst skje, og ofte inneholder dekoren en av hans aller største fascinasjoner. Peniser.

Isak tenker med skrekk og gru på bursdagen han hadde hostet for en kompis i vår. Da hadde han og Linn lagt sjokolade cookies og alle var formet som peniser med to testikler ved siden av. Han hadde uheldigvis vært hjemme og måtte sitte på kjøkkenet og smake på penis cookies. Herregud så flaut det hadde vært.

“Så lenge det blir anstendig så,” sier Isak.

“Mener du jeg er uanstendig? Nå sårer du meg baby gay” sier Eskild fornærmet.

“Sorry ass, men jeg vil bare ikke ha noen reprise på pyntinga di til bursdagen din i vinter, okei?” sier Isak oppgitt.

“Fortell,” sier Even nysgjerrig og retter seg opp, setter seg med ryggen inntil veggen.

“Han pynta hele stua med penis-ballonger,” sier Isak og himler med øya. “Er ikke så veldig keen på det ass.” Even og Jonas begynner bare å le.

“Serr?” Spør Even leende.

“Serr!” sier Isak.

“Du må slutte å være så prippen Isak, penis er digg,” sier Eskild og himler med øynene.

Isak lukker øynene, vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal si. Eskild har jo rett, penis er digg. Han har jo erfart det de siste dagene. Men det trenger jo ikke henge seksti penis-ballonger ned fra taket for det. Før han får kommet opp med noe fornuftig å si, setter Jonas seg opp i stolen tar han i forsvar.

“Tror vi toner ned det penisgreiene ass, mormoren til Isak kommer jo. Er ikke keen på å gi henne hjerteinfarkt liksom,” sier han.

“Mormor er kul, har ingenting imot at jeg har guttekjæreste, men det går en grense liksom,” sier Isak. “Og den grensa går ved penis i taket, greit?”

“Okei da, ingen sånne ballonger heller,” sukker Eskild.

“Men du kan fortsatt pynte da,” smiler Even. “Kjøre på med femti _vanlige_ ballonger i taket. Hadde vært kult det.”

“Da må du hjelpe meg å blåse ballonger,” ber Eskild.

“Kan jeg vel,” sier Even og trekker på skuldrene.

“Digg, da får vi se om du er noe tess til å blåse,” blunker Eskild.

Herregud, Eskild ass. Isak er sekunder fra å skubbe han ned fra senga og be han gå. Han ser Even rødme og ser litt usikker ut. Idet han skal til å si noe til, komme Even til unnsetning, svarer han Eskild.

“Blåse? Jeg har sånn ballongpumpe jeg. Blir ikke mye blåsing på meg ass,” ler han.

“Du jukser?” sier Eskild.

“Kall det hva du vil,” ler Even.

“Men okei, da tar du deg av pyntinga Eskil med litt hjelp fra Even. Så orger vi resten,” sier Isak og prøver så godt han kan å hinte frempå at Eskild kanskje kan gå nå.

“Pynteguruen er på saken. Du kommer ikke til å bli skuffa baby gay,” sier han med et bredt smil og legger hodet litt på skakke. “Men gutter, dere får planlegge videre. Jeg skal ut å treffe Pablo.”

Eskild reiser seg opp, tar en piruett og går til Isaks store lettelse. Han er glad i Eskild, han er virkelig det. Men noen ganger blir det bare litt mye av han og nå var akkurat en sånn gang. Han reiser seg opp idet Eskild er ute av rommet, går mot døra og låser den, vil ikke ha noen flere forstyrrelser.

“Litt av en type han Eskild,” ler Even.

“Eh, ja. Sorry ass, men han er bare litt mye i blant som du sikkert har skjønt nå,” unnskylder Isak seg.

“Ja, har jo møtt han noen ganger nå, så har skjønt at han er litt- eh- hva skal jeg si- spesiell,” sier Even.

“Han er det. Men han er en veldig allright fyr i grunn da. Han er bare litt for opptatt av- eh- pikk innimellom,” sier Isak og rødmer.

“Har skjønt det,” sier Even og så ler både han og Jonas.

De går tilbake til planleggingen. Bestemmer at de må kjøpe potetgull og peanøtter som snacks og diverse brus som de kan drikke mens mormoren til Isak er der. De trenger ikke så mye for Isak vet hun ikke blir så lenge. Da han ringte henne mens de satt på trikken og inviterte til bursdag, sa hun først nei, at hun ikke kunne komme når Isak skulle ha fest med vennene sine. Men Isak insisterte, sa han gjerne ville at hun skulle komme en tur, sa hun til slutt ja, men at hun ikke kom til å bli så lenge. For det passet seg jo ikke med en mormor på en sånn fest, det skjønte jo til og med henne.

Ingen er keen på mye oppvask, har bedre og mer fornuftige ting å bruke søndagen til. Det er jo en sjans for at de er litt fyllesyke også, og da er det i hvert fall uaktuelt å stå på kjøkkenet og vaske opp. Så de bestemmer seg for å kjøre papptallerkener og plastglass. Enkelt og greit. Even og Isak sier de kan ta ansvar for det. I tillegg skal både Even og Jonas ta med seg noen klappstoler slik at de er sikre på at de har nok sitteplasser. Kollektivet har ikke akkurat flust av stoler liksom.

“Da har vi vel fått planlagt alt,” sier Even fornøyd.

“Ja, vi har vel det,” gjesper Isak.

“Nei, vent,” nesten roper Even. “Herregud vi har jo nesten glemt det viktigste. Musikken.”

“Ja, fader. Vi må jo ha musikk,” mumler Isak.

“Jeg kan fikse,” sier Jonas. “Mekker en sånn fet spilleliste.”

“Husk å ta med Gabrielle da,” sier Even i fullt alvor.

“Gabrielle?” Jonas ser på han og hever øyenbrynene. “Faen, det hadde jeg glemt. Du liker sånn drittmusikk du.”

Isak holder hånda foran munnen som for å stappe latteren ned i halsen, men trykket blir for stort. Han klarer ikke holde igjen. Latteren bølger seg ut av han så han rister. Tør ikke se bort på Even, vet han ikke er spesielt imponert over han akkurat nå. Vet han misliker at folk disser han fordi han digger Gabrielle. Ikke sånn at han blir dritsur på ekte, det stikker ikke så dypt, men han later alltid som noen har spottet en eller annen hellig musikkgud.

“Hva har jeg sagt om å disse Gabrielle?” sier han surt. “Hun er rå!”

“Mmm. Veldig rå. Sånn sykt fantastisk liksom,” sier Jonas og Isak klarer ikke stoppe latteren.

“Dere altså, skjønner hvorfor dere er bestekompiser liksom,” sier han og himler med øynene.

“Skal vi gi han en sang, Issy?” spør Jonas.

“Hmm. Ja, vi kan jo være greie, kan vi ikke,” sier Isak

“Okei, en sang da,” sier Jonas. “Og du kan få velge hvilken.”

“WOW. Så generøst. Nå ble jeg virkelig beæret her ass,” sier Even og himler med øynene.  

Isak finner frem laptopen og gir den til Jonas, sier han kan starte på den spillelista om han vil. Jonas kaster seg over oppgaven med stor iver, legger opp sang etter sang og snart har han et par timer med musikk klar. Isak og Even hjelper Jonas med spillelista, foreslår sanger tatt fra hukommelsen. Noen får innpass og andre blir nedstemt med en gang.

Even og Isak ligger fortsatt i senga, men nå flytter Isak på seg. Even har allerede tilgitt han for latterutbruddet, strekker ut armen, inviterer han inn til seg, inn i armkroken hans. Han nøler et sekund, lurer litt på om Jonas kommer til å si noe. Men han tar sjansen på at det går bra, kryper nærmere Even og legger seg oppå armen hans.

Han har vært så redd for å vise hvem han er at selv nå når han har kommet ut, så sitter den redselen, den uvissheten om dette er okei fortsatt igjen i kroppen. Det er som om hjernen glemmer at han har kommet ut og kan gjøre akkurat hva han vil, kysse Even akkurat når det måtte passe han og ta hånda hans i sin og flette fingrene sammen når han måtte føle for det. Om han vil ligge sånn og kose med Even, så går det helt fint.

Hånda til Isak finner veien til Evens mage, det føles naturlig og ha den der. Bare en hvit t-skjorte skiller hånd fra hud. Han klarer ikke la være, lysten blir alt for stor, må bare kose litt med magen. Lager sirkler med fingrene oppå t-skjorta.

“Jeg synes du skal legge til Scream and Shout med Britney og will.i.am,” sier Even plutselig. Jonas ser opp, ser de nesten ligger oppå hverandre og koser.

“Eh- var det er et reelt forslag?” spør han Even.

“Ja,” sier han likefremt. “Liker du ikke sangen?”

“Den er jo like jævlig som Gabrielle sine sanger jo,” offer han seg. “Du har så rar musikksmak ass.”

“Den er ikke rar, den er allsidig i motsetning til deg. Du er jo så sykt enspora,” ler han.

“Issy, kjæresten din kaller meg enspora,” klager han.

“Såpass må du tåle,” sier Isak. “Og du er ganske så sær på musikk. Har liksom grodd fast i 90-talls hip hopen.”

“Trodde du likte meg jeg,” sier og Jonas og gir han en furteleppe.

“Han liker tydeligvis meg bedre,” ler Even triumferende.

“Pøh!” snøfter Jonas. “Issy, hvem liker du best av meg og Even?”

“Herregud, nå høres du ut som Mags,” sier Isak og himler med øynene.

“What the fuck? Mags?” Jonas rynker nesa.

“Mags ja, like needy på bekreftelse som han,” ler han. “Men hvis du absolutt må vite det så liker jeg dere like mye. Ja, eller like lite. Det kommer litt an på.”

“Idiot,” ler Jonas.

Det er nesten ikke til å tro, at han kan ligge sånn og kose med Even, kjæresten hans, samtidig som Jonas er der. Og så kan de tulle og ha det gøy sammen. Ganske lenge var han usikker på om det noen gang kom til å skje. Ikke fordi han nødvendigvis trodde at Jonas ikke ville akseptere han, men mer fordi han var usikker på om han noen gang kom til å tørre komme ut.

Det er blitt stille i rommet, Jonas sitter med hodet nesten inne i laptopen igjen og leter etter en sang. Isak ligger nesten oppå Even, koser fortsatt på magen hans. Hånda hans har ubevisst sneket seg inn under t-skjorta og fingrene stryker lett over den varme huden. Even har hånda si begravd i håret til hans, leker med de fine krøllene mens han smiler og lager noen svake fornøyde lyder.  

Plutselig ser Jonas opp og bort på de, ser hånda til Isak bevege seg farlig nær bukselinningen. Jonas hever øyenbrynene et øyeblikk og ser betenkt på han, lurer sikkert på hva slags planer den hånda har, om den skal oppover brystkassa til Even eller har den tenkt å ta veien sørover, snike seg inn under bukselinningen og kose med kronjuvelene hans?  

Isak røsker til seg hånda når bevisstheten tar han igjen, når han skjønner hvor hånda er, at den faktisk er under t-skjorta. Det skjer så fort og brutalt at Even svetter. Pulsen fyker i været og hele ansiktet tar fyr, blir dypt rød i løpet av et tiendels sekund. Hva er det han holder på med? Herregud så flaut!

Han hadde jo ikke tenkt å krysse grensa, la hånda forsvinne ned i buksa på Even. Greit nok at han liker pikken til Even, men han er ikke så desperat da. Men likevel, han aner jo ikke hva Jonas tenker. For alt han vet kan han jo tenke nettopp det.

Han prøver å si noe, komme med en forklaring, men det er som stemmebåndet har blitt klippet i to. Han får ikke frem et eneste ord. Jonas bare smiler og rister lettere oppgitt på hodet.

“Øh, er dette tegnet på at jeg skal komme meg hjem eller?” sier Jonas og peker på hånda til Isak.

“Eh- uhm.”

“Jeg orker ikke se på om dere skal bli en sånn klisje, sånn ekkelt, klissete, nyforelska kjærestepar ass som bare ligger å koser med hverandre,” sier han og skjærer en grimase. “Og i hvert fall ikke ta del at den hånda er på vei steder jeg ikke vil tenke på."

“Er vi vel ikke.”

Isak prøver å høres overbevisende ut, men lykkes svært dårlig. Jonas bare ler og hever øyenbrynene igjen, ser på han som har sagt noe utrolig dumt. Og det har han jo. Bevisene er jo entydige, går liksom ikke an å ta feil av. Even og han ligger jo faktisk tett inntil hverandre og hånda til Isak _var faktisk_ under t-skjorta til Even.

“Jo, dere er det,” sier Jonas.

“Vi er det.” Even ler også nå. “Sorry Jonas, det er ikke meninga da, hvis det er noen trøst. Vi klarer bare ikke å hjelpe det. Ikke jeg i hvert fall.” Isak prøver å si noe fornuftig, komme med et forsvar, men han klarer ikke. Hjernen vil ikke spille på lag, bedrar han og det eneste som kommer ut av munnen hans er små, uforståelige grynt.

“Det går fint, jeg skjønner dere, vet hvordan det er. Bare jeg slipper å sitte her på denne litt harde kontorstolen og å se på så,” sier Jonas.

“Du skal få slippe det,” sier Even leende.

“Ja, vi stopper.”

Isak setter seg opp motvillig opp i senga og gjesper. Hver eneste fiber i kroppen stritter i mot, har bare lyst til å legge seg ned igjen, legge seg tett inntil Even og kose med han. Bare kjenne hvordan varmen flyte mellom de og og hvordan leppene danser lekent sammen til de ikke har noe pust igjen.

Jonas reiser seg, setter laptopen tilbake på pulten og strekker seg etter sekken sin, hekter den på den ene skuldra.

“Men du bare bare bli ass, kaster deg ikke ut liksom,” sier Even.

“Neiass, gjør ikke det,” følger Isak opp.

“Men jeg må hjem nå uansett, har en samfunnsfagprøve jeg må lese litt til,” sier Jonas.

“Okei,” sier Even.

“Takk for middagen da, den var dritdigg ass,” smiler Jonas.

“Da var da så lite, bare gøy å lage mat,” sier Even.

“Blir du med meg ut i gangen,?” spør Jonas og ser på Isak.

“Seff.”

“Snakkes på skolen i morgen,” sier Even.

“Ait.”

Isak reiser seg, følger Jonas ut i gangen. Biter seg på innsiden av leppa, føler seg litt teit fordi Jonas plutselig må hjem. Jonas sa jo han måtte lese til prøve, men han kan ikke fri seg fra tanken om at han drar før han egentlig hadde tenkt.

“Eh- altså- du trenger ikke gå da,” sier Isak, vipper på føttene og ser forsiktig bort på Jonas. “Vi kan spille fifa eller noe.”

“Jeg vet du ikke er så keen på å spille fifa nå, men heller andre ting. Det er chill Issy,” sier Jonas med et smil og tar på seg skoa.

“Nei, tror du vi? Altså, nei, jeg vil ikke det da. Herregud, det var ikke derfor vi-.”

Han stopper opp, klarer ikke si noe mer. Det blir for flaut å fullføre sin egen tankerekke,  kjenner rødmen fylle kinnene. Han ønsker jo ikke at Jonas skal gå så han og Even kan ha klinefest i senga liksom. Eller jo, hvem er det han prøver å lure? Han vil jo det. Men han vil jo også henge med Jonas. Kunne han bare klonet seg, vært to Isaker og gjort begge deler? Det hadde vært perfekt.

“Du, ikke glem at jeg vet hvordan det er. Jeg klarte jo knapt å ta hendene bort fra Eva da vi ble sammen, har du glemt det?” ler han.

Isak ser på han og smiler litt sånn skjevt “Når du sier det, så var dere jo sånn ekkelt forelska. Jeg har vel bare glemt det litt.”

“Jeg har dessuten som den prøven jeg må lese til.”

“Sikker? Det er ikke noe du bare sier liksom?”

“Dessverre så er det sant,” ler han.

“Okei. Men kan vi ikke finne på noe på søndag kanskje?”

“Kan vi godt, om ikke fylleangsten har tatt knekken på oss,” ler Jonas.

“Off, håper ikke det da.” Isak ler også nå.

“Vi kan samle gutta og dra i skateparken,” foreslår Jonas.

“Ja, kanskje det?” sier Isak med et smil.

“Kan Even skate eller?”

“Aner ikke, akkurat det har vi ikke snakket om.”

“Dere har vel vært busy med å ha tunga ned i halsen på hverandre,” ler Jonas og dytter lekent til han.

“Dust.” Isak himler med øynene. “Vi kliner ikke hele tida da.”

“Det tror jeg hva jeg vil om,” sier han og gliser. “Men vi får se på søndag da om han er potensiell skatedude.”

Isak kjenner hjerte utvide seg, blir et par hakk større av det Jonas nettopp sa. Er så sinnsykt glad for at han ser på Even som en av gutta, en av gjengen. Nok en grunn til at det er ganske allright å være homo og ha guttekjæreste, tenker Isak og smiler for seg selv. Even sklir liksom bare rett inn i gjengen. Det hadde vært veldig annerledes om han hadde vært sammen med ei jente, hun hadde ikke sklidd inn i gjengen på samme måte.

“Vi gjør det. Men vi sees på skolen i morra da.”

“Det gjør vi. Ikke slit deg ut i kveld da.”

“Ha-ha. Veldig funny.”

Jonas slenger sekken på ryggen og sprinter ned trappa. Isak lukker døra og går med raske skritt tilbake til rommet sitt, til Even som ligger henslengt på senga, fikler med mobilen sin og bare ser sykt deilig ut. Isak slenger seg ned på senga, legger seg ved siden av Even og ser på han, ser på de digge leppene som han bare _må_ kysse.

Han kryper nærmere Even, åpner munnen, ser han gjør det samme. Idet han skal til å ta tak i den fyldige underleppa til Even, begynner han å snakke. Skikkelig dårlig timing ass. Prate nå liksom, de har jo pratet helt siden de dro fra skolen.

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Jonas ble ikke sur?” Even ser på han med et intenst blikk.

“Overhodet ikke. Han forsto,” smiler Isak.

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker.”

“Vi er blitt sånn ekkelt, klissete kjærestepar,” sier Even med et sukk.

“Akkurat nå så drite jeg i det. Kan ikke du bare slutte å prate og kysse meg?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere!
> 
> Surprise!!! Dette er ikke det siste kapittelet. Angsten for å avslutte historien har sluppet taket (sikkert fordi jeg er så keen på å starte en ny en). Har slitt med å vite hvordan jeg skal skrive avslutningen, men med god hjelp fra min skrive-muse og bestie (Chantiemaya her på ao3) har det løsnet. Jeg har visst så mye på hjerte (og klarer fortsatt ikke begrense meg), så da måtte det bli to kapitler. Tenker det går greit, eller hva? ;-) <3
> 
> Her kommer første del av lørdagen, dagen da Isak skal feire bursdagen sin. Vi rir videre på fluff-bølgen og kanskje Isak er litt mer modig igjen?
> 
> Forresten, jeg må jo ikke glemme. Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Veldig hyggelig at dere likte det og fant det passende i historien. Godt å lese det når man er så usikker på om man gjør rett ting. Nå sånn i ettertid kan jeg jo være enig med dere og sier som Pagnilagni - hvem sier vel nei til fluff, liksom? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er fortsatt som sjokolade - alltid velkommen <3

En solstråle har siktet seg inn på glipen mellom de gule gardinene, treffer Isak mitt i ansiktet og er med på å vekke han. Han åpner det ene øyet, kikker bort på nattbordet og ser at klokka snart er ti.

Det føles på en måte som en reprise på søndagen for to uker siden, han våknet jo opp på samme måte da med solen som presset seg gjennom gardinene og Even som slynget seg rundt han, men alt er egentlig veldig annerledes nå.

Livet er ikke perfekt, på ingen måte, men det er unektelig tusen ganger bedre enn da. Så klart han skulle ønske at moren ville akseptere han fullt ut og at faren hans ikke var en selvopptatt idiot. Men man får jo ikke alltid alt hva man ønsker seg og det han har er jo ganske så fantastisk tross alt.

Han har venner som bryr seg, sånn virkelig bryr seg og vil at han skal ha det bra, en bestevenn som betyr alt for han og en mormor som er god som gull. Fine, viktige mennesker skal man jo så klart ikke sette opp mot hverandre, de er gode og viktige på hver sin måte, men han klarer liksom ikke å la være. For det finnes en som overgår alt og alle. Det er han som ligger ved siden av han i senga hans. Han som gjør at han ikke trenger å være noen andre enn seg selv. Han som er grunnen til at han bare vil være seg selv. Han som kan tilbringe hvert eneste sekund sammen med han om han får lov og det var mulig. Han som han for to uker siden hadde en greie med, men som nå er blitt kjæresten hans. Han er ekstra spesiell og ganske enkelt den aller, aller beste.

Blæra er full og han må opp og pisse. Sånn skikkelig mye. Skulle ha gått på do før han sovna, men etter at de endte halvnakne i senga og så film til over midnatt, så var det umulig å stå opp. Det ble verken tannpuss eller en tur på do, de bare sovna i armene på hverandre så snart rulleteksten kom.

Even ligger tett inntil han, har et fast grep rundt brystkassa hans og gjør det umulig å stå opp. Ikke bare fordi det er så digg å ligge sånn tett inntil han og kjenne armen trykt rundt seg, men når han prøver løsrive seg, bare murrer Even og strammer grepet rundt han, er overhodet ikke klar for å la han gå.

“Evi.”

“Mmm.”

“Du må løsne grepet, jeg må pisse.”

“Mm.”

Ingenting skjer, grepet er like stramt og Even våkner ikke. Det er litt søtt da, måten han holder han igjen, ikke lar han gå. Hadde han ikke vært så sprengt ville han ha lukket øynene, lagt hånda si på Evens og bare nytt situasjonen, men det går jo ikke. Han holder på å pisse på seg. Med ganske mye kraft, må dytte hånda bort, klarer han å karre seg ut av senga. Even er langt ifra glad, murrer misfornøyd og våkner sakte da Isaks varme kropp forlater han.

“Hvor skal du?”

“Bare pisse. Ikke flytt på deg, jeg er straks tilbake.”

“Skynd deg da, jeg savner deg allerede.”

Med de ordene ringende i øret, går han med sjumilssteg ut på badet. Det er helt utrolig, Eskild er ikke å se noe sted, så han kommer seg både inn på do og tilbake til rommet uten å bli overfalt. Han låser døra igjen, vet at Eskild kan komme brasende inn når som helst. Det har han fått erfare mer enn en gang for å si det sånn. Med et smil om munnen, kryper han inn under dyna, har på ingen måte lyst å stå opp riktig ennå. Vil bare ligge og kose med Even.

“God morgen,” sier han og kysser han på munnen.

“God morgen, baby,” svarer Even og kysser han tilbake. “Hvor mye er klokka?”

“Sånn cirka ti. Vi trenger ikke stå opp ennå,” sier Isak.

“Digg.” Even trekker Isak inntil seg, kysser han på munnen. “Synes vi skal ligge her i mange timer til jeg, hva sier du?”

“Det er jeg helt enig i, finnes ikke noe finere,” sier Isak og kysser Even igjen.

En som ikke er spesielt keen på akkurat det, at Isak og Even skal tilbringe formiddagen i senga er Eskild. Plutselig hører de noen tar i døra og prøver å komme inn. Eskild merket vel at han var på do likevel. Heldigvis er døra låst, Isak har lært nå, så Eskild kommer seg ikke inn. Men det forhindrer ham ikke i å forstyrre dem, slå hull på den bobla de har laget seg i senga under dyna.

“Baby kitten, nå må du og han der hunken din stå opp. Vi må pynte til bursdagsfesten,” sier Eskild med høylytt stemme og banker på døra.

“Herregud, klokka er jo så vidt passert ti. Og forresten, kjæresten min har et navn og det er Even,” klager Isak.

“Even da. Uansett så må dere stå opp,” sier Eskild.

“Nei,” sier Isak.

“Har dere tenkt å være inne på rommet i hele dag?”

“Ja, i hele dag. Helt frem til gjestene kommer,” sier Isak.

“Isak!”

“Ja?”

“Jeg nekter å blåse opp seksti ballonger alene.”

“Herregud, vi trenger da ikke å blåse opp seksti ballonger.”

“Jo, vi skal jo fylle taket med ballonger.”

“Ikke min ide.”

“Nei, men han kjæresten din har sagt han skal hjelpe til.”

“Jada, men ikke så tidelig. Klokka er jo så vidt ti for fucks sake.”

“Hadde et lite håp om at du skulle være litt mindre morgengretten nå som du har fått deg kjæreste jeg, baby gay.”

“Det er din feil siden du maser så sykt tidlig.”

“Herregud. Klokka er ti, det er ikke tidlig. Sju er tidlig, ti er _ikke_ det.”

“Jo.”

“Du får ligge der å være gretten da. Lykke til med det.”

“Takk, Eskild.”

Isak himler med øynene og sukker tungt. Det er allright å bo i kollektiv, alltid noen å snakke med, aldri helt alene. Men noen ganger skulle han ønske at han bodde helt for seg selv. Nå er en av de.

“Eskild ass,” sukker Isak.

“Han er bare litt ivrig da. Det må jo være lov,” sier Even.

“Hæ? Tar du hans parti?” spør Isak sjokkert, skyver Evens ansiktet bort i det Even har tenkt å kysse han.

“Ikke noe kyss?”

“Ikke hvis du tar hans parti ass.”

“Nå må du slutte å være så dramatisk,” ler Even. “Jeg sa bare det må være lov å være ivrig. Kanskje jeg bare skal stå opp og blåse ballonger med Eskild? Tror kanskje det jeg.”

“Det kan du bare drite i,” sier Isak bestemt.

“Da må du kysse meg.”

“Driver du med utpressing?”

“Ser bare ikke noe poeng å ligge her om vi ikke skal kysse.”

Isak ser på han, ser på de digge leppene som beveger seg når han prater. Han har rett da, det er jo liksom ikke noe vits å ligge her og _ikke_ kysse. Ganske meningsløst i grunn, som å bli tilbudt en million kroner uten forbehold, men pent takke nei. Ingen gjør vel det? Fuck ulike meninger, fuck hvilket parti Even tar. Kyssing trumfer alt.

“Ikke jeg heller,” sier han med et smil og trekker Even inntil seg og kysser han. All irritasjon som lå og ulmet inne i han forsvinner på et blunk. Å kysse Even har en sånn magisk effekt, funker tusen ganger bedre enn hundre stressballer og yoga til sammen.

“Så- mmm- sykt- mm- digg-,” mumler Even mellom kyssene.

“Ønsker bare at vi kan ligge sånn for alltid,” sier Isak da leppene deres sklir fra hverandre.

“Men det er jo ikke sånn at dette opphører i morra liksom,” sier Even.

“Nei?”

“Vi har jo hele livet foran oss.” Even legger hånda på kinnet hans, stryker tommelen varsomt over den krøllete overleppa.

“Mener du det?” spør Isak og ser inn i det blå.

“Ja, jeg har i hvert fall ikke tenkt å dra noe sted. Håper ikke du har det heller?”

“Har ikke det. Så dette er liksom for alltid?”

“Ja, om du vil så.”

“Jeg vil det.”

Ordene til Even er som små lykkepiller som treffer han midt i hjertet. Det synger, blir tre hakk større på et hundredels sekund og truer med å sprenge brystbenet og lage et stort hull i huden.

Alle dopaminen og serotoninen dytter fornuften til side og fyller opp hele han. Fyller han opp med sånn håpløs tenåringskliss. Det høres kanskje teit ut, men han kan virkelig ikke se for seg at han skal være sammen med noen andre enn Even. Han kan prøve så mye han bare vil, tenke seg sammen med noen andre, men det går bare ikke. Det blir bare helt feil oppe i hodet hans. For det går jo ikke an at noen er mer perfekt enn det Even er.

Det blir umulig, han må bare ha mer av de fyldige leppene til Even. De er blitt som et dop, når han først har fått smaken på de, må han bare ha mer. Mer, mer, mer. Klarer ikke å holde seg unna. Så Eskild, ballonger, forpliktelser og gjøremål får bare vike. Han har nemlig langt viktigere ting å gjøre.

Han tar tak i nakken til Even, kiler han litt med fingertuppene før han trekker han inntil seg og lar leppene møtes, lar de danse lekent sammen mens deilige koselyder, små stønn, fyller rommet. Det er så digg å ligge sånn, la alle tanker og bekymringer forsvinne ut i intet og bare fokusere på fuktige lepper, våte, ivrige tunger og fingre som leker med glatt hud og mykt hår.

Minuttene forsvinner en etter en, de blir liggende sånn tett inntil hverandre og kysse, uten tanke for annet enn hverandre i hva som kjennes ut som en evighet. Helt til leppene er såre og oppblåste, helt til de nesten ikke har pust igjen.

“Fy faen, det var digg,” sier Even spontant etter at leppene har glidd fra hverandre for siste gang.

“Mm. Sykt digg,” mumler Isak.

Han begraver ansiktet i halsgropa til Even, har ikke lyst til å stå opp. Vil bare ligge sånn her resten av dagen, nyte alt det Even har å by på. Even pakker kroppen rundt Isak, stryker han kjærlig på ryggen med lette sirkelbevegelser mens de prater om bursdagsfesten og alt de trenger å gjøre.

Til slutt så må de bare stå opp, kan liksom ikke unngå denne dagen for alltid. Magene romler og de har ting de skal gjøre. Kjøpe øl, snacks og ikke minst dra til Majorstua og kjøpe jay av en fyr som Even kjenner. Og så er de ballongene som skal blåses opp da. Kan jo ikke glemme de, da vil jo Eskild gå helt bananas. Om de skal rekke alt før gjestene kommer klokka seks uten å måtte stresse må de nesten bare komme seg ut av senga.

“Skal vi dusje sammen?” spør Isak, har liksom ikke lyst til å slippe Even riktig ennå.

“Har vi tid til det da?” spør Even tilbake.

“Tid?”

“Tror liksom ikke jeg klarer å dusje sammen med deg _uten_ at det må skje noe liksom,” sier Even og hever øyenbrynene lekent. “Og det tar jo ikke to minutter for å si det sånn.”

“Åååh.” Kinnene til Isak farges røde. “Nei- uhm- det gjør jo- uhm- ikke det.”

“Så kanskje vi kan gjøre det i morgen?”

“I morgen ja. Definitivt.”  Han biter seg forsiktig i leppa og nikker gjentatte ganger, sikkert alt for mange, men han er bare så klar for i morgen.

“Gå og dusj først du, så tar jeg meg en tur i stua og snakker med Eskild om det er greit? Kan roe han ned med å starte på de ballongene. Så kanskje han ikke henger utålmodig over oss når vi skal spise frokost og ber oss om å være raske. Har du egg forresten? Fikk lyst å lage eggerøre.”

“Sikkert en god ide. Egg?” Isak rynker på nesa. “Sorry ass, har ikke det. Spør Linn, hun pleier alltid å ha egg.”

“Okei, da spør jeg Linn.”

“Kom hit og gi meg et kyss først da, så slipper jeg å savne deg så fælt i dusjen,” sier Isak og ser på han gjennom øyevippene.

Even går bort til han, legger armen rundt han og lar hånda forsvinne inn i krøllene i nakken. Trekker Isak mot seg, presser kroppen mot hans og kysser han ømt på munnen.

“Sånn?”

“Akkurat sånn.”

“Så bra da.”

“Hvis du hører meg rope høyt, så må du bare komme inn på badet. Da er det jeg som holder på å dø og trenger påfyll.”

“Holder på å dø?” spør Even og ler.

“Ja, kan få sånne sterke abstinenser, akkurat som du får når du slutter med dop. Man dør jo ikke, det bare føles sånn og sånne abstinenser er helt jævlig. Det unner du ikke din verste fiende ass.”

“Men et kvarter skal du vel klare deg uten?”

“Håper det, men er faktisk ikke sikker. Det er sånn med de som er sterkt rusa, de trenger bare mer og mer.”

“Og du er sterkt rusa?”

“Herregud, du skulle bare visst. Det er blitt enn sånn sterk avhengighet.”

“Burde du ikke komme deg på avrusing da?”

“Uaktuelt.”

Isak smiler bredt, tar med seg et håndkle og litt klær, går inn på badet for en rask dusj, mens Even tusler barføttes inn på kjøkkenet for å snakke med Eskild.

“Endelig!” sier Eskild. “Hva gjorde dere egentlig der inne? Jeg hørte ikke noen høylytte stønn fra Isak, ikke fra deg heller når jeg tenker meg om, så det kan ikke ha vært _så_ spennende. Sov dere helt til nå eller?” Even ser på Eskild og kinnene farges røde, har absolutt ikke lyst å svare på det. Vet at Isak hadde bedt Eskild om å holde kjeft om han hadde vært her.

“Ja, vi sov,” sier Even, tenker det er best å ikke si så mye. “Men skal vi blåse opp noen av disse ballongene da?”

“La oss gjøre det,” sier Eskild entusiastisk.

“Okei, jeg henter pumpa så går det fortere,” sier Even og går inn på rommet igjen.

Siden Even er den høyeste av de, blir det hans jobb å henge ballongene i taket. Han rekker jo tross alt opp om han står på en stol, Eskild gjør ikke det.

Da Isak kommer nydusja inn i stua et kvarter senere henger det tredve ballonger i taket. Even står på en stol og strekker seg litt, skal feste en stor gul ballong med en smiley på. T-skjorta er litt kort, så det blir en glipe mellom bukselinningen og der t-skjorta slutter.

Isak blir stående å beundre han, den lille fliken av hud gjør at det kribler i magen. Han får så lyst å gå bort til Even, ta tak i hånda hans og dra han med inn på rommet sitt. Dytte han ned på senga, legge seg oppå han og kysse han fra sans og samling. Og så gni pikkene deres sammen, rytmisk og gjentagende helt til begge kommer. Men det går jo ikke, ikke her og nå, de har jo ting de må få gjort.

“Hva synes du baby kitten, blir det fint eller? Er du fornøyd?” spør Eskild spent og entusiastisk da han kommer inn på stua.

“Det blir kjempefint,” sier Isak med et smil.

Han juger ikke, det blir veldig bra, ser skikkelig kult ut med alle ballongene i taket. De er tilfeldig plassert og ikke i et sånn regnbue mønster som på tirsdag. På bordet ligger det servietter og papptallerkener. Heller ikke de i regnbuefarger og det er helt okei.

Ikke det at det ikke er noe feire at han er ute av skapet, det er jo i grunn det. Det føles som en seier å endelig være ute, være seg selv, den han egentlig er. Og viktige seire bør jo feires. Hadde det vært opp til Eskild, så hadde vel hele stua vært en stor homobule, der alt hadde hatt regnbuetema. For Eskild vet jo hvilken kamp han har kjempet, har kjempet en lignende kamp selv.

Hele greia er bare litt komplisert liksom. Skal noe feires bør det være at han har turt å komme ut, turt å endelig være seg selv, ikke det faktum at han er homo. Han vil ikke at det skal være sånn “det er så sykt kult at du er homo, vi digger homser, så derfor må vi feire.”

Men så er det jo engang sånn at han ikke er så keen på oppmerksomhet. Og i hvert fall ikke rundt det at han har kommet ut av skapet. For han mener at det ikke bør bety så mye hvilken legning han har. Han er jo først og fremst Isak, ikke homofile Isak. At det at han kom ut sammenfaller med bursdagen hans er jo bare tilfeldig. Hadde han ikke hatt bursdag, hadde det jo ikke blitt noe fest. Det hadde ikke blitt en sånn “hipp hurra jeg er homo-fest.” Så derfor må tema for festen være Isak har blitt sytten, ikke Isak er homo.

“Sånn,” sier Even og går ned fra stolen. “Da sier jeg meg ferdig for nå. Om du vil ha flere ballonger i taket får du nesten blåse de opp selv ass.”

“Jeg skal ta en liten vurdering etterpå,” sier Eskild. “Men du har vært flink. Takk for hjelpa.”

“Bare hyggelig,” smiler Even.

Even går inn på rommet til Isak, finner seg et håndkle. Tilbake i gangen møter han på Isak som bare står og ser på han med et stort smil.

“Da går jeg i dusjen om det er greit,” sier Even med et håndkle i hånda.

“Okei. Hadde Linn egg forresten?”

“Fikk ikke kontakt med henne, tror kanskje hun sover. Men så ikke noen i kjøleskapet.”

“Jeg kan stikke på butikken og kjøpe mens du dusjer.”

“Vil du det?” Even lyser opp.

“Seff. Ikke noe stress det.”

“Kan du kjøpe med rømme?”

“Rømme?”

“Ja, eggerøra blir aller best med et par spiseskjeer med rømme.”

“Åja. En av dine spesialiteter?”

“Jepp.”

“Okei. Da stikker jeg på butikken.”

“Nå er det min tur til få et kyss, sånn at jeg ikke savner deg for fælt i dusjen. Merka forresten at jeg også har blitt avhengig.”

Even stikker hodet frem og lager en trutmunn. Isak er ikke sen å be, kommer aldri noensinne si nei til å kysse Even. Tar et skritt fremover, dytter hånda ned i den grå joggebuksa til Even, knar forsiktig på rumpa hans. Planter så leppene sine midt på munnen hans, gir han først noen små, lette kyss på leppene før han dytter tunga inn og lar den rotere som en propell på maksimum hastighet. Bryr seg overhodet ikke om at Eskild står i døråpningen til kjøkkenet og ser på de. Lystene tar helt overhånd. Klarer ikke være anstendig, ta det rolig, må bare få smake mest mulig at Even.

“Herregud,” sier Even lavmælt da tunga til Isak omsider glir ut og han tar et skritt tilbake. Even trekker Isak inntil seg og hvisker inn i øret hans. “Der ga du meg en boner.”

“Eh- sorry, jeg klarte liksom ikke la være,” hvisker Isak tilbake.

“Tror jeg bare må gå inn på badet og ta meg en kald dusj jeg,” ler Even stille.

Isak ser de hektisk røde kinnene Even idet han går inn på badet. Han får så lyst å følge etter han, kle av seg og dusje på nytt. Eller kanskje ikke dusje så mye da, men heller gå ned på kne og smake litt mer av Even.

Det gikk ikke for fem minutter siden og det går ikke nå heller. Han har andre ting han må få gjort. Ikke like spennende da. Gå å kjøpe egg på butikken liksom. Men det må gjøres. Magen rumler sånn skikkelig nå. Han er helt klart ikke bare sulten på Even.  

“Det får’n si,” sier Eskild og hever øyenbrynene da Even lukker døra til badet. “Noen som var sultne her gitt.”

Selvtilliten han hadde for litt siden forsvinner umiddelbart i det han møter øynene til Eskild. Blir utrolig selvbevisst på et tiendels sekund og klarer ikke se på han, kikker ned i gulvet, på de bare tærne sine og neglen på stortåa som trengs å klippes snart. Blikket Eskild ga og det lure smilet er ikke til å ta feil av. Han har tusen ting som sitter ytterst på tunga, som ivrer etter å bli sagt og ingenting av det er anstendige eller noe Isak har lyst til å høre akkurat nå. Ikke noen gang heller tror han. Såpass godt kjenner han Eskild.

“Eh- ja.”

Han merker en kledelig rødfarge ta plass i ansiktet hans, farger hele fjeset dypt rød. Det er jo ikke vits i å nekte. Eskild så jo absolutt alt som skjedde. Både hånda på rumpa og hvor ivrig han var i det kysset. Han må lede Eskild bort fra sine egne tanker, få han til å fokusere på noe annet. Noe mindre pinlig, mindre ladet.

“Men du, har du spist frokost eller?” forter han seg å spørre før Eskild får tid til å si noe mer, håper han lar være å si alt det han helt sikkert brenner inne med.

“Bare en yoghurt.”

“Lyst å spise sammen med Even og meg? Jeg skal ut å kjøpe mat. Tenker å kjøpe egg og litt spekeskinke, cherrytomater og ferske rundstykker. Og rømme. For Even skal lage eggerøre og da trenger han visst rømme. Den blir fantastisk god om du bruker rømme sa han.”

Ordene bare renner ut av han, er fortsatt flau og litt bekymret for at Eskild skal si noe. Han har absolutt ikke lyst på noen klein samtale om sex, bonere, kåthet eller andre ting han kan finne på å ville snakke om. Men Eskild overrasker, sier faktisk ikke noe mer, lar det bare gli forbi som ingenting har skjedd. Det er et aldri så lite mirakel, har vel aldri skjedd før og han kan ikke la være å puste letta ut og smile.

“Ber baby kitten meg på frokost?”

“Eh- ja.”

“Nå tror jeg ikke verden står til påske!”

“Det tror ikke jeg heller,” sier han og ler lett. “Men vil du ha mat?”

“Gjerne. Høres superhyggelig ut. Spiser gjerne med deg og han hunken din.”

“Han heter Even,” sukker Isak.

“Jaja, jeg vet det. Men han er jo en hunk da, er han ikke? Det virka i hvert fall som du synes det i sta. Du står jo praktiskt talt å spiser han opp her i gangen jo.”

Og der var magien over. Så lenge var Isak i paradis liksom. Han ser ned på tærne sine, så opp på Eskild igjen, smiler litt sånn skjevt mens han biter seg i leppa. Det er ikke vits i å nekte nå heller, Eskild har jo rett i alt han sier.

“Joda, han er det.”

Isak løper på butikken, kjøper mat og er tilbake idet Even kommer nydusjet og påkledd ut av badet igjen. De går på kjøkkenet, Even lager mat igjen, mens Isak og Eskild sitter og skravler med kjøkkenbordet.

I dag er han glad. Den lille, ubetydelige  krangelen med Eskild fra i dag tidlig er for lengst glemt. Av både han og Eskild. I tillegg har han klart å dytte de vonde tankene om moren langt vekk, de la han igjen i boden i går da han hentet to klappstoler de trenger til festen. Han har bestemt seg for at han heller vil fokusere på alt som er fint, alt som faktisk gjør han glad i stedet for alt som gjør han irritert og lei seg. For han får jo ikke gjort noe med det kjipe, får ikke endret på det og da er det jo like så godt å ikke tenke på det.

Og det er jo mange fine ting han kan tenke på i stedenfor. Som at han sitter på kjøkkenet og skravler med Eskild mens Even lager mat. Det er så fint og hyggelig, selv om Eskild er seg selv lik og kommer med kommentarer som både er teit og en smule på kanten. Etter all den digge kyssinga tidligere i dag er han er rett og slett blitt i litt for godt humør til å bry seg. Og han vet jo at Eskild ikke mener noe vondt med det han sier, det er jo bare sånn han er.

Det piper i telefonen, han ser det er kommet noen meldinger fra gutta. Han tar opp chatten, sjekker om det er noe viktig. Kanskje det er noe om festen i kveld?  


**Sado-Mags og vennene hans**

**12.15**  


**Magnus (12.15):** har dere fixa grønt?

 **Jonas (12.15):** snacks i boks? kjøp med chilinøtter. er så sykt sugen på det!

 **Isak (12.15):** ikke ennå, skal spise frokost snart. så skal vi ut og fixe grønt og snacks osv.

 **Mahdi (12.15):** herregud så treige ASS.

 **Magnus (12.15):** de har sikkert ligget i senga og klina helt til nå.

 

Isak ser på meldinga fra Magnus, må smile for seg selv. For han har så rett, de har jo faktisk ligget å klina helt til nå. Sånn omtrent i hvert fall. For en gangs skyld er han ikke flau, egentlig bare stolt og sykt glad. Og han får så lyst å dele, si akkurat sånn det er, at ja han har ligget hele morran og kyssa. Sykt mye og sykt godt.

 

 **Isak (12.16):** det har vi :) og det var sykt digg.

 **Magnus (12.16):** hah! Jeg visste det.

 **Jonas (12.16):** ikke mye å skryte av Mags, det var jo ganske så opplagt.

 **Magnus (12.16):** skjedde det noe mer eller? ;) ble det noe pikk oppi toern?

 **Jonas (12.16):** Mags!!!!  

 **Mahdi (12.16):** lol

 **Magnus (12.16):** what? er jo bare et spørsmål… lurer bare litt på hvordan det er.

 **Jonas (12.16):** Issy, ikke svar om ikke vil!

 **Mahdi (12.16):** etter å ha sett de blikka de veksler, så tror jeg de kliner sånn cirka hele tida. Det er nesten litt kvalmt å tenke på.

 **Jonas (12.16):** er du litt misunnelig?

 **Mahdi (12.16):** ja… skikkelig sugen på å kline litt ass.

 **Magnus (12.16):** hva skjedde med Tinashe btw? hørte liksom ikke noe mer om henne…

 **Mahdi (12.16):** Dama var jo helt elendig på å kline. Holdt jo på å spise meg opp. Hjelper ikke å ha kropp som er 10/10 da ass. Fiksa det bare ikke.

 **Magnus (12.16):** lol lol. det er ekkelt ass.

 **Mahdi (12.16):** ja, fy faen. skikkelig turn-off.

 **Magnus (12.17)** : håper Vilde ikke blir like stor nedtur som det der ass.

 **Jonas (12.17):** bare holde de sado-drømmene dine inne i hodet ditt en stund til.

 **Mahdi (12.17):** ja, om du skal ha noe sjans må du nesten det...

Han må le av samtalen, gutta er hundre prosent seg selv. En ting her i hvert fall helt sikkert, ingenting har forandret seg mellom de den siste uka og han digger det. Samtalen mutes, han orker ikke at det plinger i telefonen hver gang en av gutta skriver noe, det er jo ikke noe viktig nå uansett. Ikke noe han _må_ ta del i.

 

.

 

Han vet at Even synes de kan holde hender når som helst og at han ikke skal være redd for å gjøre det. Likevel, det er ikke til å komme unna, han er redd. Til tross for at han gjorde det på tirsdag. Men det var annerledes. Da var det kveld og mørkt, og selv om gatene var opplyst, var det litt vanskeligere å se hva de holdt på med. Ikke var det så mange mennesker ute heller. Nå derimot er gatene overfylt av folk og motet som han hadde på tirsdag forsvinner i det døra lukker seg og trikken begynner å bevege seg i retning Frogner Stadion og videre mot Vigelandsparken.

Det er Markedsdager i Bogstadveien og det myldrer av liv på Majorstua. De hadde kanskje glidd inn i mengden av folk, ingen hadde kanskje lagt merke til de flettede hendene, men det får bare være. Han tør ikke ta sjansen, får vente til en annen gang tenker Isak og stapper hånda i lomma.

Even ser på han, ser på hånda som han holdt inne på trikken nå har forsvunnet ned i bukselomma til Isak, bare smiler til han og Isak tenker han forstår.

“Skal vi gå da?”

“Jupp, jeg er klar. Du får lede an. Jeg aner jo ikke hvor denne duden bor hen.”

“Det er like borti her. Sorgenfrigata.”

“Hvor gammel er han fyren du kjenner?”

“Tjuetre tror jeg, er ikke helt sikker.”

“Hvordan får man råd til å bo på Majorstua når man er tjuetre?”

“Selger vel mye grønt da,” sier Even og ler.

“Da må du selge mye grønt ass,” sier Isak og ler med. “Vi sponser liksom livsstilen hans.”

“Tror han bor her sammen med faren sin faktisk. En rik en sådan.”

“Det forklarer jo saken.”

Det tar mindre enn ti minutter så er de framme. Even ringer på dørklokka nede og fyren svarer nesten med en gang, sier han skal komme ned så de kan ordene sakene i gangen. Få minutter senere er handelen over. Even har fått en liten pose med grønt, nok til at alle i gjengen får en god rus i kveld, og duden er fornøyd og har fått tusen kroner.  

“Så? Hva skal vi gjøre nå da?”

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt jeg,” sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene. “Hvor mye er klokka?”

“Kart over to.”

“Vi har jo litt tid før vi må handle øl og sånt da.”

“Lyst å ta en tur innom Kaffebrenneriet? Kjøpe kakao og noe digg å spise. Kanelboller eller noe?”

“Gjerne det.”

De går tilbake samme vei som de kom og det tar ikke lang tid før de står utenfor Kaffebrenneriet i Valkyriegata. Flaks er hva man kan kalle det, for idet de går inn skal et par gå og det blir to stoler ledig langs vinduet ut mot gata. Isak tar tak i den ene stolen før noen andre rekker å se at det er ledig.

“Så kanelbolle og kakao?” spør Even.

“Ja,” nikker Isak smilende.

“Okei, da fikser jeg det,” sier Even.

“Jeg kan vippse deg penger etterpå.”

“Det kan du bare drite i.”

“Nei, må jo betale da.”

“Du, det er bursdagen din.”

“Men den var jo på tirsdag.”

“Jammen, det er litt bursdag nå også,” smiler Even og snur seg, tydelig ikke interessert i å la Isak betale for noe som helst.

“Okei da,” sier Isak, mest til seg selv for Even har allerede gått.

Han tar av seg jakka, legger den over stolen ved siden av han, vil sørge for at ingen tar den. Det tar ikke lang tid før en litt eldre dame kommer bort til han og lurer på om stolen er ledig.

“Kan jeg ta den stolen?”

“Eh, nei. Jeg venter på kjæresten min som er å handler.”

“Okei.”

Kjæresten min.

Det er så digg å kunne si det, kalle Even for kjæresten hans. Nå skjønte jo riktignok ikke hun at han snakket om en gutt og Even da, men likevel. Det kiler i magen og han kan ikke annet enn å smile.

Han snur seg, ser bort på Even, på den lange, slanke kroppen og gullkrona på kroppen som håret hans helt klart ser ut som. Det sitter et par jenter til høyre for han, rundt et lite bord og de stirrer på Even. På kjæresten hans. Peker, hvisker og ler, ser nesten litt forelska ut begge to. Og han skjønner det godt, hvordan kan man ikke forelske seg på flekken i en sånn fyr? Det er jo plent umulig.

Hvor digg hadde det ikke vært å bare gå bort til Even, putte hånda ned i baklomma hans og kysse han på kinnet, for så å se bort på jentene? Se reaksjonen deres, se skuffelsen i øynene når de finner ut at han er sammen med en gutt. Det blir bare med tanken da, han får spare den godbiten til en annen gang, til en gang der han ikke bryr seg om hva folk måtte mene og si.

Det er litt trangt inne i kafeen, alt for mange folk og alt for liten plass. Når Even kommer tilbake, må han sette seg så nærme Isak som det går an for å ikke bli en del av følge ved siden av de. Skuldrene deres møtes og lårene er presset mot hverandre. Han klager ikke, sitter gjerne sånn tett inntil Even. Kjenne varmen fra lårene hans og la den deilige parfymen hans kile i nesa.

Han hviler hånda på låret sitt. Plutselig kjenner han noen tar tak i fingrene hans og det rykker til i kroppen, var ikke helt forberedt på det. Han kikker bort på Even, smiler og håper han ikke merket den lille rykningen. Even sier ikke noe, så klart ikke, bare fletter fingrene deres sammen under bordet og smiler kjærlig til han.

Hjertet banker fort, litt fordi han er redd noen skal se de, men mest fordi han er glad og forelska. Den hånda er så utrolig fin, så myk og behagelig og passer bare helt perfekt i hans hånd.

“Fint dette her da,” sier Even.

“Ja, veldig fint i grunn,” istemmer Isak. Han snur seg mot Even, lener hodet mot øret hans og hvisker. “Særlig den hånda di, den er aller, aller finest.”

“Din er like fin da,” blunker Even og lager sirkler i håndflata hans med tommelen. “Gleder du deg til i kveld? Jeg er sikker på at det kommer til å bli fint.”

“Jeg gleder meg jeg, mer enn jeg gjorde i starten av uka i hvert fall,” sier han. “Da føltes det bare litt mye ut.”

“Skjønner det. Det har jo vært en innholdsrik uke, både på godt og vondt,” sier Even og gir han et lite smil.

“Mm, det kan du trygt si,” sier han og tar en solid bit av kanelbollen sin.

Even har rett, uka har vært innholdsrik, som en berg og dalbane han har vært tvunget å være med på. Det har vært både fint og vondt på en gang. Det vonde har han ikke lyst å tenke på, det ønsker han bare å skyve langt vekk, ned i et hull og legge et tett lokk oppå. Alt det fine derimot, mormor, de gode vennene hans og den fantastiske kjæresten han har, ja det kan han tenke mye på. Og i kveld skal han være sammen med alle sammen, de skal feire han, feire at han er blitt sytten.

Når han kjenner etter, så føles ting bedre nå enn de gjorde i starten av uka. Han har fått ting litt på avstand og det har gjort ting litt lettere. Det skal riktignok ikke så mye til før alt blir kjipt igjen da, hvis han lar de dumme og leie tankene få feste seg, er han automatisk nede i en bølgedal og klumpen i magen spretter frem som hestehov i vårsola. Så løsningen er å ikke tenke på det, skyve moren og Morten langt bak i bevisstheten, ikke la de få så mye som en millimeter med plass oppe i hodet.

Jentene som beundret Even går forbi, han ser de ikke, sitter jo med ryggen til, men kan høre de fnise og hviske. _Fy faen han var pen ass. Lurer på om han er singel._

Idet de kommer ut stopper de opp, nøler litt, snur seg og ser på Even med et salig blikk. De blir stående, prater og kikker bort på han. Ikke spesielt diskret. Det er helt åpenlyst, de har blitt fanget av Evens unike sjarm. Det går en iling gjennom han, lysten til å vise de hvem Even tilhører vokser seg stor igjen.

_Fuck it!_

Isak dytter frykten bort, stapper den ned i søppelkassa ved siden av han. Tar tak i kinnene til Even, vrir hodet hans i sin retning og planter et kyss midt på munnen hans. Lar de være der akkurat lenge nok til at han er sikker på at jentene utenfor ser han, før han slipper tak i Even, ser ut og smiler nervøst med hele ansiktet.

Hjertet raser og pulsen er langt over hvilepuls, men da han ser ansiktene deres, hvordan de først måper og så skuffet snur seg for å gå, tenker han det var helt klart verdt det. Sekundene går, det kommer ingen andre reaksjoner, ingen løfter så mye som et øyenbryn. Ja, alle utenom Even da, han ser overrasket på Isak, det virker som han ikke helt skjønner hva som nettopp skjedde.

“Hva var det der for noe?”

“Uhm- så du ikke de jentene eller?”

“Eh jo.”

“De var helt betatt av deg jo.”

“Nei, det var jo deg de var keene på da.”

“Øh, nei. Jeg så de stirra på deg i sta når du sto i kø for å bestille.”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, fikk du ikke med deg det? De sikla som to hundevalper, med tunga ute og øyne store som tinntallerkener.”

“Pøh. Nå overdriver du.”

“Neiass, gjør ikke det.”

“Javel, så glana de på meg da. Og så?”

Isak blir plutselig helt stille, kikker ned i bordplata, kjenner kinnene farges røde. Han vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal si, føler seg litt dum, litt teit fordi han liksom måtte fortelle de jentene hvem Even tilhørte. Even vil sikkert synes han er barnslig.

“Nei- altså- uhm. Jeg ville bare vise de at du eh- er min liksom,” sier han og biter seg lettere nervøs i leppa.  

“Awww. Du da.” Even tar tak i hånda hans, klemmer den lett og ser på han. “Jeg er så jævlig din ass. Bare din, hele fuckings tida.”

Trikketuren tilbake går kjapt. De får plass bakerst i trikken og Even lar Isak få sitte ved vinduet igjen. Han gjør alltid det, lar han få vindusplassen. Isak tror kanskje han gjør det for å beskytte han, være en sånn vegg eller skjold mot eventuelle kjipe folk og det føles så godt å ha en så omtenksom kjæreste.

Isak legger hånda i den lille lommen av luft mellom de, kiler Even litt på låret med lillefingeren sin. Det er en diskret handling, en invitasjon til at de skal holde hender igjen. Even forstår automatisk, er ikke sen om å flytte hånda si nærmere Isaks. Det går et fornøyd sukk gjennom Isak i det fingrene flettes sammen. Han sender Even et fornøyd smil, før han sveiper blikket rundt seg, ser på alle menneskene rundt seg. De ser ikke ut til å legge merke til de, er alt for opptatt med sine egne ting; mobiler, bæreposer, sutrete unger og kjærester.

Idet de går av trikken i Hausmannsgate, hører Isak noen rope på Even. Det er en mannsstemme. Han ser rundt seg og på andre siden av veien, ventende på buss eller trikk, står to gutter å vinker til dem.

“Heh! Det er Mutta og Adam jo,” sier Even og vinker tilbake. “Vi går bort og hilser på hvis det er greit for deg?”

“Jada, det går fint,” sier Isak. Han kjenner igjen de navna, vet det er to av kompisene til Even, to av de i den innerste kretsen hans, squaden hans liksom. De går side om side bort til krysset, må vente litt på grønn mann og Isak blir plutselig litt nervøs. Dette er første gangen han skal møte noen av kompisene til Even. Lurer fælt på hva de vil si, om det vil bli kleint eller fint.  

“Halla,” smiler Even.

“Bro, det var en stund siden!” sier Mutta med et smil.

“Ja, faen mann. Trodde nesten du hadde blitt sugd inn et alternativt univers, har jo bare sett deg i chatten den siste tida,” sier Adam.

“Eh, ja. Sorry for det ass. Det har bare vært litt mye i det siste,” unnskylder han seg.

“Og han duden der da, det er han du har messa om non stop i over en måned, ikke sant?” spør Mutta og ler hjertelig. Går ikke rundt grøten, men plumper rett uti den som du stuper i sjøen på en varm sommerdag. “Synes jeg kjenner han igjen på det bildet du delte på torsdag.”

“Ja, det er han ja,” sier Even og får en kledelig rødfarge i ansiktet. “Dere må hilse. Gutta, hils på kjæresten min Isak. Og Isak, dette er-”

“Gutta,” ler Adam. “Hei, Adam her.”

“Mutta.”

“Hei,” sier Isak og håndhilser på begge to.

“Hyggelig å endelig å få hilse på deg. Even har vært sykt enspora, har liksom ikke snakket om noe annet den siste måneden,” ler Adam og himler med øynene.

“Adam!” Even dytter til han. “Har jeg vel ikke.”

“Eh. Jo!” Adam hever blikket og ser på han. “Han har det,” sier han og retter blikket mot Isak.

“Åja.”

Isak sparker seg mentalt på leggen for å ikke komme med et bedre svar. Men han vet ikke helt hva han skal si, hjernen kortslutta liksom av informasjonen. Even har ikke snakket om annet enn _han_ til gutta de siste ukene og så har han delt bilde av han. Det kiler i magen av å tenke på det og han får så lyst å overøse han med tusen kyss, men han nøyer seg med å sende Even et kjærlig blikk.   

“Vi er på vei for å møte Mikael og Yousef, lyst å bli med eller?” spør Mutta.

“Hadde vært gøy det, men vi kan ikke. Skal feire bursdagen til Isak. Har bare vært ute en tur og fiksa litt jay,” smiler Even.

“Ja, seff. Bursdag ja, du fortalte jo det. Grattis med dagen da,” smiler Mutta.

“Takk,” smiler Isak.

“Vi får henge en annen dag da,” sier Adam. “Regner med at du fortsatt vil henge litt med oss selv om du har fått deg kjæreste?”

“Selvfølgelig. Jeg bare tar med meg Isak jeg, så kan vi henge alle sammen,” sier Even og tar et godt grep rundt Isak, klemmer kroppene deres sammen.

“God ide,” sier Adam.

“Men nå kommer trikken, vi får snakkes. Hyggelig å hilse på deg Isak. Kos dere på bursdagsfest da,” sier Mutta.

“Takk, skal det,” smiler Isak.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Nå er det ubønnhørlig slutt. Sånn helt på ekte. Jeg avslutter med et BANG og gir dere et monsterkapittel. Håper dere har god tid, for dette er langt :p Jeg (Isak og vennene) hadde så mye å si og med bl.a. en hel søndag til disposisjon og absolutt ingen skrivesperre (Takk til muse Chantiemaya for uvurdelig oppbacking og forløsende ord), så ble det dette. 
> 
> Det er litt trist å ta farvel med Isak nå som han endelig er kommet ut og tør være seg selv mer og mer. Men alt har en slutt. Og vi kan jo alle tenke oss at han flytter inn med Even snart og kanskje drar de til Trondheim for å studere på NTNU når han er ferdig på Nissen ;-)
> 
> Nå skal Isak feire bursdagen sin og da er det vel bare å ta seg et glass vin (evt. øl eller brus) og kose seg. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3
> 
> Tusen takk for alle som har lest, kommentert og engasjert seg i denne historien. Det hadde ikke blitt like bra uten dere <3
> 
> God helg alle sammen <3

Klokka er nesten seks. Isak står på kjøkkenet, har på seg Nas t-skjorta han fikk av Even i bursdagsgave og fyller en bolle med chilinøtter idet det ringer på døra. Han setter fra seg bollen på kjøkkenbenken, går ut i gangen og svarer. Det er Jonas og de andre gutta, de har klart å koordinere seg så de kommer samtidig. Isak er imponert.

Like etterpå ringer det på på nytt. Denne gangen er det mormor. Isak bestemmer seg raskt for å møte henne nede, så han kan hjelpe henne opp. Det er jo tross alt tre etasjer og mange trapper hun skal forsere og hun er ikke like sprek lenger.

“Hvor skal du?” spør Magnus idet han møter gutta i trappa.

“Bare hente mormor nede,” sier han og går forbi de. “Straks tilbake. Bare sett ølen i kjøleskapet, har rydda plass der og sett dere i stua så lenge.”

Han fyker nedover trappa, tar to trinn om gangen og snart så er han helt nede.

“Hei, mormor.”

“Hei, Isak. Du hadde ikke trengt å komme ned da.”

“Kanskje ikke, men jeg tenkte det kunne være litt fint da. Sånn i tilfelle liksom.”

“Du har vel rett, jeg er jo ikke femti lenger.”

“Men du holder deg godt da.”

“Takk, Isak.”

De gir hverandre en god klem før de går arm i arm opp trappa, Isak fornøyd over at mormor har kommet. Godt mulig de andre synes det er litt sært, det kan jo være at de mener det uten å si noe til han, i frykt for at han skal bli såra eller noe, men akkurat det driter han i. De får bare synes hva de vil. Mormor er viktig og hun fortjener å komme.

Latter fyller kollektivet og høres godt da de tar de siste stegene opp til tredje etasje. Isak dytter opp døra, litt spent og nervøs på hva som venter han, hva som gjør at latteren står i taket. Idet han går inn i gangen står Magnus og er mitt i en historie, en veldig morsom en sådan.

Eskild kommer samtidig ut av rommet sitt. Han sperrer øynene opp, får hjertet nesten i halsen. Ikke fordi han ikke liker antrekket til Eskild, om han liker glittertights og mascara er det helt allright. Folk skal da få lov til å gå med akkurat det de vil. Men han tenker mer på mormor. Tenk om hun får sjokk og hjertet stopper? Akkurat nå skulle han ønske han hadde gått på førstehjelpskurs. De har jo ingen hjertestarter i hus, så det er viktig å vite hvordan man gjør hjertekompresjoner og sånn. Det er jo en reell fare for liv. Mormor nærmer deg jo åtti og hun har sikkert aldri vært i samme rom som en som Eskild før.

Før han får sagt eller gjort noe, får hvisket noen advarende ord i øret på mormor er det for sent. Eskild bykser frem, bukker fremfor henne før han tar hånda hennes og kysser den. Isak står ved siden av, lettere sjokkert og det er som alt går i sakte film, han får med seg hver lille bevegelse.

“Så det du som er den fantastiske mormoren til baby gay.” Han snakker høyt, for høyt, mulig han tror at hun hører dårlig?

“Til hvem sa du?” spør hun.

“Til baby- eh- jeg mener Isak.”

“Ja, det er jeg. Else heter jeg,” sier hun og ser litt forvirret ut. Ikke så rart tenker Isak, en fremmed gutt refererte til barnebarnet hennes som _baby gay_. Han rødmer, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Blir helt tom innvendig, klarer ikke få frem et eneste ord.  

“Hei Else, jeg er Eskild. Vi bor sammen her i kollektivet.”

“Kanskje du skal få la henne få kle av seg og komme inn i stua før du overfaller henne?” sier Isak oppgitt da han kommer til seg selv igjen.

“Hei, Eskild. Hyggelig å hilse på deg. Ja, jeg får vel ta av meg jakka og skoa.”

“La meg ta jakka di,” sier Eskild og strekker ut armene. Han tar jakka til Else og henger den på en av de ledige knaggene. “Skal vi gå inn i stua og finne en plass du kan sitte?”

Plutselig ringer det på døra igjen. Isak tenker det må være jentegjengen som kommer. Kanskje de har klart å koordinere seg og kommer samla de også?

“Jeg kan ta med meg mormor jeg, så kan du åpen og ta deg av de som kommer. Regner med det er jentene og Eva har jo med seg en kake, kanskje du kan ta med den inn på kjøkkenet,” ber Isak.

“Okei, men jeg skal snakke mer med Else altså,” sier han.

“Jada,” sier Isak.

Han vet det blir uunngåelig, han vil ikke klare forhindre Eskild å prate mer med mormor. Eskild er jo en allright fyr, han er bare litt bekymret for hva han kan komme til å si. Han har jo allerede kalt Isak for _baby gay_.

“Litt av en gutt han Eskild er da,” sier mormor idet de går inn i stua.

“Ja, han kan være litt mye innimellom. Men han er en veldig allright fyr da,” sier Isak.

“Ja, han var jo slik en gentleman. Kysset meg på hånda og tok jakka mi,” smiler mormor.

“Det er første gangen,” ler Isak.

“Men du?” sier Else lavmælt. “Det er kanskje uhøflig å spørre, men er han sånn homofil han også?”

“Ja, han er det. Synes du han hadde litt spesielle klær?”

“De var litt spesielle ja. Og så hadde han jo sminke på seg,” hvisker hun. “Det tror jeg aldri har sett før. Går du sånn da? Med strømpebukse og sminke noen ganger?”

“Jeg? Eh, nei,” sier Isak.

“Du må bare gjøre det da, om du vil det,” smiler hun. “Det er jo litt spesielt, jeg må jo innrømme det. Ungdommen gjør jo så mye rart nå til dags. Men det aller viktigste er jo at man kan være seg selv. Husk det gutten min.”

“Takk mormor, det skal jeg huske. Men det kommer aldri til å skje at jeg går med tights og sminke,” ler han.

De setter seg ned i sofaen, i den ene enden. Else ytterst og Isak innafor. Det buzzer rundt dem, stemmene til jentene fyller gangen mens de hilser på gutta.

Even kommer gående inn i stua og Isak kjenner hjertet gjør et hopp. Han ser helt fantastisk ut og hele ansiktet lyser opp da blikkene deres møtes. De har jo hengt sammen i hele dag, likevel så blir han sykt varm inni seg av å se Even, klarer ikke la være å gi han det største smilet smilet i retur. Det er vel sånn det er å være forelska, tenker Isak og vifter med hånda, ber Even komme bort.

“Men der har vi jo Even jo,” smiler Else. Han kommer bort til de og smiler til henne.

“Hei,” sier han.

“Hei, Even. Så kjekt å se deg igjen,” sier hun. “La meg få en klem av deg da.” Else reiser seg opp og åpner armene.

“Takk, fint å se deg også,” sier Even og gir Else en god klem. “Så hyggelig at du kunne komme.”

“Ja, Isak fikk overtalt meg. Jeg er jo egentlig for gammel for sånn bursdagsfest med unge folk,” ler hun. “Men Isak insisterte, så da måtte jeg jo ta en tur.”

“Du er da ikke så gammel vel,” sier Even, et kompliment som går rett til hjertet hennes.  

“Takk, det var snilt av deg å si. Og du er fortsatt like kjekk,” smiler Else. “Han her må du holde på Isak.”

Isak ser bort på Even, ser kinnene sakte men sikkert farges røde. Han er så fin sånn, lettere forlegen med roser i kinnene. Lysten til å kysse han veller opp i han, men det går bare ikke. Ikke foran mormor i hvert fall, han er ikke helt der ennå. Han får vente til senere, ta han med inn på badet, låse døra og kline litt.

“Jeg skal det mormor. Ingen fare at jeg slipper han her med det første.”

“Det var godt å høre. Du ser mye gladere ut enn når du var hos meg tidligere i høst.”

“Det er jeg og,” medgir han.

“Jeg regner med at Even har mye av æren for det,” smiler hun og klapper Even på låret.

“Han har det. Og så du da,” smiler han.

“Nå ja, jeg har da ikke gjort så mye,” sier hun.

“Du har gjort mer enn du aner mormor,” sier han.

“Jaja, det var hyggelig å høre det da,” smiler hun.   

Eskild kommer tilbake, setter seg selvfølgelig rett ovenfor Else. Han lovet Isak at han visste hvordan han skulle snakke til syttifem år gamle religiøse damer, men Isak er absolutt ikke overbevist. Lovnaden kom på tirsdag og nå har det gått mange dager, han kan fort ha glemt det han sa.

“Så hyggelig at du kunne komme hit til oss da,” smiler Eskild og legger det ene beinet over det andre mens han lar hendene hvile oppå hverandre i fanget. Glitter tightsen i gull lyser mot dem. “Jeg har hørt mye fint om deg den seneste tiden. Det diktet du sendte Isak til bursdagen,  herregud, så fint. Jeg måtte bare gråte litt når jeg leste det. Det var jo bare helt amazing.”

“Takk,” sier Else og smiler forsiktig mot han.

“Jeg er liksom en sånn guru for Isak,” sier Eskild og smiler bredt. Det er tydelig at han er stolt at den selvutnevnte tittelen.

“Guru?” spør Else litt forvirret.

“Ja, en sånn mentor på en måte,” forklarer han. “Hjelper han litt sånn i hverdagen. Forteller han når han må fokusere på leksene sine for eksempel, sånn at han ikke spiller for mye tv-spill. Ber han spise mer grønnsaker, i stedet for nudler hele tiden.”

Isak må bruke all viljestyrke for å ikke himle med øynene og sukke tungt og høylytt. Eskild får jo det til å høres ut som han er et lite barn som ikke klarer å ta vare på seg selv. Han biter seg hardt i leppa for å stoppe ordene som er på vei ut. Tenker at det ikke er tid for å være sur og gretten. For alt han vet kommer Eskild bare til å poengtere at han ofte er akkurat det, sur og gretten.

“Så kjekt da. Fint å ha noen som passer på han litt for det er jo ikke alltid lett bo for seg selv når man er så ung.”

“Sant. Og så snakker vi sammen om ting. Spesielt om det som er litt vanskelig, nytt og kanskje litt skummelt, sånn som sex for eksempel. Det er jo så mye å lære der og jeg tror jeg kan være til god hjelp. Har jo litt erfaring på området.”

“Eskild!”

Isak sperrer øynene opp, pulsen fyker i været på et blunk. Hjertet banker så raskt at han er sikker på det kommer til å sprenge brystkassa og lande på gulvet hvert øyeblikk. Han blir rød fra topp til tå i løpet av noen få hundredels sekunder, hadde kommet i Guinness Rekordbok tvert om det var en kategori som het ‘verdens raskeste rødming.’ Herregud, har den fyren _ingen_ sperrer? Hvordan kan han snakke om sex til mormor? Er det virkelig mulig? Mormor kommer til å bli skadet for livet, vil nok aldri tørre å komme hit igjen. Kanskje til og med mene at det er skadelig å bo i et kollektiv med sånne som Eskild og be han flytte inn hos henne.

Han prøver å si noe, men ordene vil liksom ikke ut, bare stopper et godt stykke ned i halsen. Det er som han har glemt hvordan man snakker. Det blir med et hardt spark på skinnleggen til Eskild, håper han tar hintet og holder kjeft. Else sier heller ingenting, bare flakker med blikket mellom Isak og Eskild.

“Au, hvem var det?” spør Eskild. Isak bare stirrer olmt på han, om øyne kunne brenne hull i ting hadde Eskild hatt to store hull i ansiktet nå. “Sa jeg for mye baby gay?”

“Hva snakker dere om?” spør Magnus og setter seg på en stol på enden av bordet ved siden av Even, tenker ikke videre over at mormoren til Isak sitter like ved. Eller så bryr han seg ikke, det er ikke godt å si når det gjelder Magnus. Han har i hvertfall ingen sperrer, blir så og si aldri flau. “Pikk?”

“Nei,” sier Isak høyt og bestemt når taleevnen er på plass igjen.

“Neivel, men vi kan det altså. Jeg er ikke redd for å prate om det asså, selv om jeg ikke er så keen på en oppi-” Magnus får ikke avsluttet setningen, for Even avbryter han.

“Nå tror jeg vi skal snakke om noe helt annet.”

“Ja, det tror jeg og,” sier Else og ser litt beklemt ut.

Linn kommer inn i stua som en gudesendt gave, spør om Eskild kan komme inn på kjøkkenet og hjelpe henne med kaffetrakteren. Eskild reiser seg, deklarerer at hans uvurderlige ekspertise trengs på kjøkkenet, men at han kommer tilbake og vil prate mer. Isak håper ikke det skjer. Det hadde virkelig ikke gjort noe om det skjedde noe med han. Kanskje han kan søle kaffe på seg, for eksempel på hånda, slik at han må på legevakta?

Magnus detter heldigvis ut av samtalen, for inn i stua kommer Vilde og han får helt andre ting å tenke på og være opptatt av. Godt er det, for Isak vil virkelig ikke at han skal åpne munnen sin igjen før mormor har dratt.

Han grøsser på innsiden, lurer på hvor lurt det egentlig var å invitere mormor på fest med alle vennene sine. Vel, de fleste klarer jo å oppføre seg, det er bare Magnus og Eskild som oppfører seg som to løse kanoner.

“Beklager det der mormor,” sier Isak og tar tak i hånda hennes. “Håper ikke dette blir for mye for deg. De har bare ikke noe filter som stopper sånne ting fra å bli sagt.”

“Jeg blir jo litt forskrekket. Det var helt annerledes da jeg var ung, men det er vel sånn ungdommen snakker nå til dags,” sier hun.

“Ikke alle,” sier Isak.

Magnus reiser seg, vil sette seg på andre siden av stua slik at han kommer nærmere Vilde. Håper han kan få snakke litt med henne. I kveld skal han forhåpentligvis få henne på kroken. Isak sier lykke til og bare dytter han av gårde, glad for han går. Magnus er hyggelig han, det er ikke det, men han kan virkelig få sagt de mest upassende ting noen ganger.

“Sånn, da er guruen tilbake,” smiler Eskild og setter seg ved siden av Else. Isak ber en stille bønn, håper han slipper flere pinlige situasjoner i kveld.

Før samtalen kommer sånn skikkelig i gang igjen, kommer Eva ut med kaka. Hun har bakt en sånn stor krydderkake i langpanne, pyntet den med sjokoladekrem, kakepynt og sytten lys. En skikkelig bursdagskake. Hun går bort til Isak, ber Isak blåse ut lysene og ta det første stykke. Før Isak får tenkt seg om, kremter mormor og hever stemmen.

“Skal vi ikke synge bursdagssangen da?” spør hun.

“Eh-” Isak rister på hodet. “Helst ikke,” sier han.

“Isak er ikke så glad i sånn oppmerksomhet.”

Eva prøver så godt hun kan å støtte Isak, men til ingen nytte. For Eskild sitter jo i umiddelbar nærhet og han elsker jo sånn oppmerksomhet. Og han er sikker på at alle andre elsker det også. Det virker i hvert fall sånn, for han ignorerer tvert Isaks bedende øyne. Else ser også ut til å ikke bry seg så mye om hva Isak vil, for hun kremter på nytt og begynner å snakke.   

“Men vi må jo synge. Når gullgutten til mormor har bursdag, så må det synges. Vi er jo så mange her,” sier hun. Han krymper i sofan, skulle så gjerne ønske han kunne forsvinne mellom putene. Mormor kaller han _gullgutten_ foran alle vennene hans. Herregud så pinlig.

“Ja, så klart vi skal synge for baby gay.” Eskild roper det ut, klapper i hendene og reiser seg. “Jeg kan være forsanger. Vi tar den der _Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år_ og så reiser alle seg. Og så må alle huske og neie og bukke når de skal i sangen. Blir ikke noe gøy uten det. Okei?”

Alle reiser seg, inkludert Else. Ingen virker super keene på å synge, men siden både Eskild og mormor er så ivrig, tør de vil ikke protestere. Eskild begynner å synge og snart synger alle med. Isak sitter og ser ned i bordplata, hater sånn oppmerksomhet. Synes det er så kleint. Litt ukomfortabelt er det også, ha fjorten par øyne kikke på han. Men det er jo umulig å komme unna, i hvert fall når mormor tar initiativ og Eskild setter i gang.

“Okei, nå må du blåse ut lysene og så ønske deg noe,” sier Eva og smiler til han  sa sangen er slutt.

Isak ser på kaka og de sytten lysene, lurer på hva han skal ønske seg. Når han tenker seg om, så er jo ting ganske så fint som de er. Bortsett fra noen håpløse ting som han konsekvent ikke tenker på i kveld. Han skjønner jo at det er ikke er noe vits i å ønske seg en aksepterende mamma, det tar jo litt mer en sytten kakelys og et lite ønske å forandre på henne. Så han velger seg noe litt håndfast, noe som faktisk er mer reelt.

 _Sex med Even i natt. Mer spesifikt en blowjob og hundre millioner kyss på de mest utenkelige steder_.

“Hva ønsket du deg da Isak?” spør mormor.

“Eh-” Isak biter seg selv i leppa, kjenner kinnene farges røde i løpet av sekunder. Det er helt uaktuelt å fortelle henne hva han ønsket seg, da kan man jo bare ringe 113 med en gang. “Nei, men det kan jeg jo ikke si, da vil jo ikke ønske gå i oppfyllelse.”

“Ja, det er jo sant gutten min. Du får holde det for deg selv. Håper det var noe koselig da.”

“Det var det, veldig koselig.”

Vel, koselig er vel ikke akkurat det mest dekkende ordet. _Hot. Sexy. Deilig. Himmelsk. Pirrende. Altoppslukende. Vidunderlig. Fantastisk._ Det er vel nærmere sannheten og mer dekkende ord.

Kaka til Eva er veldig populær. Den er saftig og smakfull, alle forsyner seg rikelig og når kaka har gått runden rundt bordet så er omtrent halve borte.

Isak er glad Magnus har satt seg i helt andre enden av stua, langt borte fra mormor. Det kunne jo gått helt på tryne om han fortsatt hadde sittet sammen med de. Skulle tro han var i slekt med Eskild, for de har jo et filter som praktisk talt er ikke-eksisterende begge to. Sier alt for ofte ting uten å tenke i det hele tatt. Det er som hjernecellene er byttet ut med små kuler av plast eller noe, helt ubrukelige.

Det får holde at Eskild sitter ovenfor mormor. Det er tross alt lettere å håndtere en stykk løs kanon i stedet for to. Isak sørger for at samtaleemnene ikke blir så ladet som i sta, sparker Eskild i beinet under bordet når han føler at han er på ville veier. Og det går overraskende bra. De klarer å ha en samtale uten at han må frem med brannslukningsapparatet og kvele ild.

“Nå er det gavetid,” roper Eva.

“Jada,” istemmer Chris og reiser seg fra sofaen, tar frem en pakke med gavebånd og går mot Isak.  “Her er gaven fra oss jentene,” sier Chris.

“Takk Chris,” sier Isak og gir han en rask klem. Han åpner pakken, river av papiret og blir et stort smil da han ser hva han har fått. Jentene har kjøpt en grønn caps med logo på, samme merket som den lysegrå han har og liker så godt.

“Fett! Den er dritfin. Takk ass, jenter,” sier han og prøver capsen. Den passer perfekt.  

“Det var jeg som ville at den skulle være grønn da, synes det passer så fint til øynene dine,” sier Chris og stirrer på han.

“Åja. Eh- uhm- ja, kanskje det.”

Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si, kjenner han rødmer, det blikket til Chris er liksom litt for intenst. Bedre blir det ikke når gutta ler og Mahdi må hviske til Even at de tror Chris egentlig har en aldri så liten crush på kjæresten hans. Han står like ved og får med seg alt. Så klart.

“Vi har jo gave vi også,” sier Magnus høyt. “Send den bortover til Issy.”

Han sender avgårde en hvit konvolutt som går fra hånd til hånd helt til den kommer fram til Isak. Isak er spent på hva det er, siden det kun er en tynn konvolutt.

“Herregud, så kult!” Isak roper av glede da han ser at gutta har booket en tur på Megazone for å spiller Laser Tag. Enda mer glad blir han da han ser at de har booket fem spillere. Det betyr at de har tenkt på Even også, at de har lyst å bli kjent med og henge med han også. Fy fader så fint, han har virkelig de aller beste vennene. “Dette skal bli så rått ass, har alltid hatt lyst å gjøre noe sånt noe.”

“Men hva er det du har fått da, baby kitten?” spør Eskild utålmodig.

“Gutta og jeg skal spille Laser Tag på Megazone neste uke,” sier han med et stort smil om munnen.

“Han der kjæresten din også da,” skyter Jonas inn.

Jonas kalte Even for kjæresten hans foran alle vennene sine. Han smiler lurt og Isak er helt sikker, det var ikke tilfeldig valgte ord, det var en mening bak de. Sånn er det å ha en super kul bestevenn, en som skjønner betydningen av akkurat det. Isak ser bort på Jonas og smiler til han, lar så blikket sveipe over alle gjestene før han ser bort på Even og kjenner det kiler i magen. En sånn deilig, behagelig varme sprer seg fra et punkt inne i han, i nærheten av hjertet og utover i hele kroppen.

“Even også ja.”

“Gutta krutt på tur,” gliser Magnus.

“Det blir fett ass,” hoier Madhi. “Vi kommer til å crushe deg.”

“Hah. Særlig. Alle vet jo at jeg er Laser Tag masteren.”

Etter at gavene er pakket opp og mesteparten av kaka har forsvunnet, sier Else at det er på tide at hun drar hjem. Hun er litt sliten etter så mange inntrykk og så synes hun at ungdommen skal få lov til å feire i fred.

“Men jeg hadde jo tenkt at vi skulle danse,” sier Eskild.

“Danse?” ler Else. “Denne kroppen danser ikke.” Hun rister på hodet.

“Er det der du har det fra?” spør Even og ser på Isak. “Du liker jo heller ikke å danse.”

“Sikkert,” sier han og tenker at i kveld skal han gjøre et unntak og danse med Even.

“Det er litt skuffende da, jeg som hadde gledet meg til at vi skulle ta oss en svingom på dansegulvet,” sier Eskild.

“Beklager, men du må nesten finne deg en annen å danse med,” sier Else.

Hun sier hadet til alle vennene til Isak, gir Even en god klem og får mer eller mindre ufrivillig en klem av Eskild. Isak blir med henne ut i gangen, hjelper henne med å kle på seg ytterklærne og gå ned trappa. Ringer til og med en taxi til henne, til tross for at hun sier hun kan ta trikken opp. Isak nekter, mener det vil være bedre og tryggere om hun tar taxi.

“Takk for at du kom da mormor.”

“Bare hyggelig gutten min. Det er jeg som skal takke for at du inviterte meg. det er jo ikke alle som hadde bedt mormor på bursdag med alle vennene sine.”

“Nei, du har vel rett i det. Men jeg ville gjerne at du skulle komme.”

“Jeg blir så glad av at du vil tilbringe tid med din gamle mormor. Husk at vi skal spise middag sammen snart da.”

“Jada.”

“Og for all del, ikke glem å ta med Even. Han vil jeg bli bedre kjent med.”

“Ingen fare, skal ikke glemme han.”

Isak småløper opp trappa, er så sinnsykt glad for at mormor er så fin, imøtekommende og aksepterende. Så glad for at hun har lyst å bli kjent med Even, praktisk talt krever at han skal bli med på middag. Og det at hun sa at han kunne gå med tights og mascara om han ville det, ja det varmet ekstra godt. Ikke det at han har planer om det i nær framtid, gud forby det er ikke noe for han, men bare det mormor mener at han kan være akkurat som han vil, er så fantastisk fint. Det betyr mer enn hun og noen andre kan ane.

Oppe i kollektivet igjen har stemningen forandret seg. Vennene hans har virkelig ikke vært sene med å starte festen. Isak hører allerede høy musikk fra stua og det skåles i øl og vin. Han smiler for seg selv, gleder seg sånn helt på ekte til resten av kvelden. Vet den kommer til å bli bra. Han har jo alle de beste vennene sine rundt seg og de også mener han kan være akkurat som han vil. Idet han tar av seg skoa, kommer Sana ut i gangen. Det er som hun har ventet på han. Hun henter frem noe fra et svart handlenett.

“Sanasol!”

“Isabell!”

“Hva er det for noe?”

“En gave til deg.”

“Til meg? Men jeg har jo nettopp fått caps av dere.”

“Joa, men jeg så denne og tenkte på deg. Kunne ikke la være å kjøpe den. Vi er jo tross alt best bio buds, ikke sant?” smiler hun, virker nesten litt forlegen, som om hun ikke vil innrømme at de er så gode venner som de er.

“Best bio buds,” gjentar Isak med et smil.

Han tar imot pakken, kjenner at den er litt tung. Er nesten sikker på at det er en bok, det føles i hvert fall sånn. Ser sånn ut også. Rektangulær og ganske så tykk.

Spent på hva Sana bare måtte kjøpe han, river han av papiret som en femåring. Han hadde rett, Sana har kjøpt han en bok på engelsk om biologi. En sånn stor, tjukk en. Proppa full med nyttig kunnskap. Mange hundre sider. Den ser dyr ut, må ha kostet en formue. Feite bøker gjør jo alltid det.

“Wow! Så kult! Men den må ha kosta alt for mye penger! Herregud!”

“Neida,” sier Sana. “Ikke tenk på det.”

“Og jeg er ikke din best bud? Hah! Tror du må revurdere det der ass,” gliser han.

“Nei, må ikke det,” sier hun og snurper munnen sammen.

“Whatever. Men denne boka ser jo dritbra ut,” sier han og begynner bla i den.

“Den vil ikke gi deg sekser i standpunkt, men det er en fin bok.”

“Hva? Tror du ikke jeg får sekser i bio?” spør han fake sjokkert.

“Nei,” sier hun bestemt.

“Det er jo bare bullshit. Hallo, liksom! Jeg får så klart seks i bio,” snøfter han.  

“Tingenes tilstand sier at du får fire maks,” sier hun og gir han det karakteristiske Sana-blikket.

“Tingenes tilstand, hva mener du?” Isak skjønner ikke hva hun sikter til. Hvilken tilstand snakker hun om? Han er da ikke i noen tilstand.

“Du er forelska i Even, ikke sant?”

“Eh- ja.”

“I naturvitenskapen forklarer man forelskelse ut i fra hormoner, såpass vet du vel?” spør hun og ser på han.

“Seff vet jeg det. Herregud Sana, jeg er ikke helt grønn heller” sier Isak og himler med øynene.

“Jeg måtte bare sjekke, er ikke godt å si hva du kan og ikke kan.”

“Dust ass,” ler Isak. “Men hva har det med saken å gjøre?”

“Alt! Det er en rekke hormoner som aktiveres når man forelsker seg, både dopamin, serotonin og adrenalin. En sånn forelskelsen sender sjokkbølger gjennom hele kroppen. Fra hodet og  ned til tærne. Alle disse reaksjonsmønstrene likner faktisk mye på de som oppstår når man bruker dop. De samme områdene av hjernen får økt blodtilførsel når vi er forelsket som når vi tar sånne farlige sentralstimulerende stoffer. Og her kommer det aller viktigste, det som forklarer den fireren du vil få i biologi. Områdene som stimuleres er de som er mest sentrale for hukommelsen og konsentrasjonsevnen din. Begge delene blir føkka når du er forelska.”

“Snakker du av erfaring nå eller?” spør Isak og hever øyenbrynene.

“Nei, jeg har lest om det.”

“Lest om det ja. Mhm.”

“Jeg har det!” sier hun bestemt.

“Så du har ikke noen i kikkerten? Ingen spesielle du vil hooke med?”

“Nei,” sier hun og himler med øynene. “Det hjelper ikke å styre fokus bort fra deg selv, det blir ikke mindre sant av den grunn. Jeg skal forresten fokusere på skolen, blir ikke lege om man ikke får seksere og man får ikke seksere om man har kroppen full av dopamin og serotonin.”

“Hah. Ja, det kan du si nå det, at du bare skal fokusere på skolen. Bare vent til det plutselig dukker opp en cute muslim boy eller bare cute boy sånn ut av det blå et eller annet sted. Da skal vi snakkes! Jeg kan love deg at du ikke får fokusert mye på skolen da.”

“Snakker _du_ av erfaring?” spør Sana med hevede øyenbryn.

“Ja,” ler Isak. “Du blir bare helt føkka i hode liksom.”

Han ler, det er ikke noe vits å juge. Du blir helt føkka i hode av å være forelsket. Klarer til tider ikke tenke på noe annet enn den du er forelska i. Sånn har Isak hatt det. Har det i grunn litt sånn ennå. For det å stå sånn prate om forelskelse med Sana får han til å tenke på Even. Han lurer på hvor han er og om han koser seg.

“Bare vent til karakterene kommer, da får du beviset. En soleklar sekser,” sier han bestemt, usikker på hvem han prøver å overbevise, seg selv eller Sana.

“Særlig. Det tror jeg hva jeg vil om,” snøfter Sana. “Jeg vedder en hundrings, vedder du imot?”

“Lett!”

“Deal!” De tar hverandre i hendene.

“Uansett da, tusen takk for gaven. Gleder meg til å lese i den.”

“Bare hyggelig.”

“Mer brus? Kan gjerne hente til deg?”

“Nei takk, men jeg tror jeg skal ha litt mer kake. Den kaka til Eva var sykt god.”

“Ja, skikkelig digg!”

“Blir du med inn på stua?”

“Nei, jeg skal legge bort boka og så finne Even.”

“Se. Du klarer ikke være borte fra han i ti minutter og så må du se etter han igjen. Det bare understreker poenget mitt.”

“Dust.”

Isak kan ikke nekte. For han vet jo innerst inne at Sana har rett. Den sekseren i biologi henger i en tynn tråd, og om han ikke skjerper seg så kommer han til lande på en kjip femmer, kanskje også en firer som Sana spår. Men han kan jo ikke innrømme det, Sana blir så høy på pære ellers.

Jaja, det er uansett ikke tid for å bekymre seg for det akkurat nå. Nå har han viktigere ting å tenke på. Som for eksempel å finne Even.

Even er ikke til å se noen steder. Er verken på kjøkkenet eller i stua. Finner han heller ikke på rommet sitt da han legger fra seg boka på pulten. Isak stiller jeg utenfor badet, tenker at han sikker er å pisser. Og han får rett. Mindre enn et minutt senere kommer Even ut av badet. Vel, han kommer ikke helt ut da, for Isak bare dytter han inn igjen og låser døra.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

“Hva er det du gjør?”

“Sørger for litt alenetid med kjæresten min.”

Isak går frem til Even, legger armene rundt halsen hans og trykker leppene sammen. Det går et sukk gjennom han ta tungene møtes. Så sinnsykt deilig. Han lar den ene hånda forsvinne i håret til Even. De blir stående sånn, kysse lidenskapelig uten tanker for andre enn hverandre. Lar fest være fest og bare nyter å være i sin egen boble.

Lysten blir til slutt for stor, han klarer simpelthen ikke å la være. Den andre hånda finner veien ned forbi bukselinninga, inn under bokseren. Det er litt trangt, men han får lirket hånda inn og lagt den på den myke huden på rompeballen hans. Det er verken tid eller rom for å være flau over at han er så ivrig. Det er jo ikke hans feil, det er jo alle de kjemiske reaksjonene i kroppen som har all skyld i oppførselen hans. Serotoninen og alt det der. Han kjenner den myke huden mot håndflaten sin og det går ilinger gjennom hele kroppen.

“Isak,” stønner Even. “Du må-”

“Hva?”

“Dette går ikke,” sier Even og trekker hånda hans opp.

“Hvorfor- uh- ikke?”

“Det skjønn- aah- du vel?”

Han har en anelse, tror han vet hvorfor det ikke går. Even høres ganske så opphisset ut. Pusten er litt oppkavet, går ikke like jevnt som i sta og kyssinga har ikke roet seg for å si det sånn, heller blitt enda mer insisterende og krevende.

Plutselig hører de noen ta i døra. Da den ikke går opp, fyller en stemme gangen.

“Kjapp deg litt, jeg må pisse. Sånn skikkelig, nå med en gang.”

“To sekunder,” sier Even og prøver å løsrive seg fra Isak.

“Faen,” mumler Isak misfornøyd over at Madhi er så tissetrengt. De var jo midt oppe i noe digg jo.

“I kveld baby,” ler Even og ser på han med et smil.

“I kveld,” smiler Isak.

Han skjønner det jo, kan ikke stå inn på badet og kline helt til de begge får bonere. Herregud. De hadde jo fått et kjempeproblem, vært helt føkka. Ikke kunne de ha gått ut til festen og ikke kunne de ha tatt seg av de heller.

De måtte ha sittet på badegulvet og ventet til pikken skjønte det ikke ble noe action og boneren døde. Særlig om de hadde klart det. Sitte på det lille bade og kjenne pikken sakte men sikkert transformere seg til en overkokt noodle.

“Vent,” sier Isak idet Even skal til å låse opp. “La meg flushe først.”

“Tror du Mahdi går på den?” Even bare ler og rister på hodet.

“Ja,” sier han håpefullt, flusher og så skrur på vannet, later som han vasker henda.

Ute i gangen står Mahdi og tripper, hever øyenbrynene og gliser når han ser både Even og Isak komme ut.

“Jasså,” sier han og ser på de.

“Bare pissa,” sier Isak.

“Ja, særlig,” ler han.

“Vi har det,” stønner han, har ikke lyst å avsløre at han har stått på badet og klina med Even.

“Hvorfor er den gullkrona til Even plutselig flat som ei pannekake?” spør han leende.

Even bare ler, vet det ikke er noe vits i å prøve å bortforklare ting. Det er jo helt opplagt hva de har drevet med. To nyforelska gutter kommer ut av badet på likt? Det kan jo ikke bety noe annet enn en ting.

“Veit da faen,” stønner Isak.

“Vi kunne stått her og diskutere dette i en evighet, men jeg må som sagt pisse noe jævlig,” sier Mahdi og smetter inn på badet.

“Så? Tror du fortsatt at Mahdi trodde på deg? ler Even.

“Dust,” mumler Isak.

“Blir du med inn på stua igjen?” spør Even.

“Må en tur på kjøkkenet og finne øl. Kommer straks.”

Isak går inn på kjøkkenet, dytter hodet inn i kjøleskapet, trenger helt klart å kjøle seg ned litt. Kjenner han er en smule heit i toppen. Han blir stående alene på kjøkkenet, jekker opp en ny øl og tar et par gode slurker mens han prøver å roe seg ned litt før han går mot stua igjen.

Han blir stående med en øl i hånda og betrakte festen fra døråpningen til stua. Det var veldig fint at mormor kom, ville ikke vært foruten henne. Hun betyr jo så mye for han, har blitt den ene voksne personen han kan snakke med når det gjelder vanskelige familieting og ting som han selv sliter med.

Men det er jo ikke til å komme fra, det blir mer liv når hun ikke er der og både musikk og øl kan komme frem. Nå kan alle slippe seg løs, ikke ta så mye hensyn til en gammel dame som ikke hører på sånn musikk som de og i hvert fall ikke drikker alkohol.

Festen begynner å ta seg opp, musikken blaster på høy styrke. Det er mye snakk og latter i stua. Chris og Eskild står i det ene hjørnet på stua og danser sammen til Eskilds store fornøyelse. Han rocker den glitter tightsen og alle hemninger er for lengst borte. Vel de har vel ikke vært til stede på lenge egentlig, kanskje aldri heller?

Even sitter i den ene enden av sofaen og har en samtale med Sana og Vilde. Vilde har tatt frem en vinflaske, mens Sana drikker kun brus og Even har fortsatt sin første øl i hånda. Det ser ut som de koser seg, er dypt inne i en samtale og Isak smiler. Tenker det er fint det går an å ha det gøy uten å måtte drikke så mye.

Jonas sitter på armlene på den ene sofaen, koser litt med håret til Eva mens de har en samtale med Magnus og Noora. Plutselig reiser Jonas seg, hvisker noe i øret til Eva og snur seg. Isak tar en slurk av ølen, tenker at nå er en gylden mulighet til å snakke litt med Jonas. Han tar et par skritt frem og møter han midt på gulvet, tar tak i armen hans så han stopper.

“Jonas?”

“Ja?”

“Altså- eh- jeg må bare snakke med deg om noe.”

“Åh åh, hva kommer nå? Ingen flere hemmeligheter vel?”

“Nei, nei. Ingen hemmeligheter ass.”

“Fett.”

“Skal du ha en øl til?”

“Yas.”

“Blir med deg inn på kjøkkenet jeg.”

Isak følger etter Jonas og stiller seg ved siden av kjøleskapet, venter på at Jonas skal få åpnet en ny øl. Jonas ser på han, liksom studerer ansiktet hans, sikkert litt usikker på hva Isak har på hjertet.

Han puster dypt inn, tar en stor slurk av ølen og puster ut igjen. Er litt nervøs for det han skal si, han er jo ikke så god med ord og vet liksom ikke helt hvordan han skal ordlegge seg. Det er jo også litt flaut da, deklarere sin kjærlighet til Jonas liksom. Men han må bare si noe, Jonas fortjener å høre det, for han har virkelig vært supermann de siste ukene.

“Så hva er det du har på hjertet?” spør Jonas og setter ølen til munnen.

“Nei, altså- jeg vil bare si at jeg er jævlig glad i deg,” sier han og tar en ny slurk av ølen. “Vet liksom ikke om jeg hadde holdt ut disse to ukene hvis ikke du hadde vært her.”

“Jeg er glad i deg og Issy,” sier Jonas og ser litt brydd ut. “Men jeg gjør jo dette, er her for deg og sånn, bare fordi du er så mye letter å være sammen med når du ikke er så sur og grinete da. Hater grumpy-Isak for å si det sånn.”

“Dust.” Isak himler med øynene. “Men sånn seriøst. Du har vært skikkelig god å ha liksom.”

“Takk. Vi er jo ikke bestevenner for ingenting,” smiler Jonas og klapper han på ryggen.

“Du skal liksom så jævlig få igjen for det her ass. Når du og Eva får kids, så skal onkel Issy sitte barnevakt mens dere går ut og spiser og banger livskiten ut av hverandre etterpå.”

“Nei, nei, nei,” ler Jonas. “Vi skal ikke ha noen unger nå ass.”

“Kanskje ikke akkurat nå, men sånn når du blir tjuefem eller noe.”

“Nei ass.”

“Joda, og da skal Onkel Issy sitte barnevakt.”

“Onkel Issy?” Jonas ler så han rister. “Nå er det nok øl på deg.”

Eva har kommet inn på kjøkkenet for å hente seg en ny øl, har nettopp avsluttet en samtale med Noora og Magnus. Hun hilser raskt på gutta, finner seg en øl og er på vei ut av kjøkkenet, men snur seg automatisk idet hun hører Isak snakke om _Onkel Issy_.

“Onkel Issy? Hva snakker dere om?” ler Eva.

“Jeg bare sier at når Jonas og du får kids, så skal jeg sitte barnevakt mens dere er ute og spiser middag og banger etterpå.”

“Faen Issy, nå må du ikke sette griller i hodet på henne,” klager Jonas.

“Unger? Klart vi skal ha unger. Tre stykker. En gutt og to jenter,” sier Eva entusiastisk.

“Se, det blir unger,” sier Isak og ser på Jonas.

“Og du skal sitte barnevakt. Det skal jeg huske på at du har sagt,” blunker Eva. “Bare tenk når jeg dumper en toåring og en ti måneder gammel baby i fanget på deg.”

“Nei, nå må jeg gå å pisse,” sier Jonas og setter fra seg ølen. “Kommer kanskje tilbake.”

“Tror typen din ble litt nervøs nå jeg,” ler Isak.

“Syns jeg ser deg med en ti måneder gammel baby på fanget, du hadde ikke visst opp og ned på den ungen ass,” sier Jonas og himler med øynene.

“Seff hadde jeg det. Jeg er jo ungemasteren. Hadde fiksa det lett,” snøfter Isak.

“Ungemasteren? Særlig,” sier Jonas.

Jonas går forbi Isak og Eva, rister oppgitt på hodet og ler av Isak. Det er ikke noe tvil om hva Jonas synes, Isak er full av bullshit akkurat nå.

“Skal vi gå ut i stua igjen?” spør Isak.

“Kan vi godt,” sier Eva og tar tak i ølen sin.

De går tilbake inn i stua, setter seg ved siden av hverandre i sofaen. Blir sittende ovenfor Even og Magnus og han klager ikke, synes det er helt fint å kunne sitte og kikke på kjæresten sin mens han prater med Eva. Ikke stirre på han sånn hele tiden da, det er jo fint å ha litt øyekontakt med Eva mens de snakker sammen. Men han kan jo kikke på han i ny og ne, bare sånn for å ikke bli helt sulteforet på det vakre ansiktet hans.

Han skulle vel pratet litt med Even, Even ba han jo komme inn i stua i sta. Men så måtte han jo bare snakke med Jonas og nå står Eva for tur. Det er jo så lenge siden de har pratet sammen, så han vil prioritere henne nå. Even ser ut som han koser seg med Magnus uansett, så det går nok bra. Og han sitter jo rett ovenfor han, de kan jo bare løfte blikket på likt hvis savnet av hverandre blir for stor.

“Har savnet dette jeg,” sukker Eva.

“Hva da?” sier Isak, forstår ikke helt hva hun mener.

“Å henge med deg, det er jo så lenge siden vi har funnet på noe vi tre. Jonas, du og jeg,” sier hun.

“Sorry for det ass, men det har bare vært litt mye i det siste, ting som har stjålet fokus,” sier han.

“Ja, som at du har fått deg den hotte kjæresten for eksempel,” sier hun og dulter borti han.

“Uhm, ja. Det også,” sier han og rødmer, er glad hun velger å snakke om _det_ i stedet for alt som har vært kjipt de siste ukene. Enda mer glad er han for at hun ikke nevner dobbeldaten fra helvete. Den ønsker han aldri mer å snakke om, ikke om han får penger for det en gang.

“Hadde ikke jeg vært sammen med Jonas, så kunne du lett fått konkurranse der ass.”

Hun ler og Isak kan ikke annet enn å le han og. Det er litt rart å tenke på at de nå begge er keene på gutter. Et øyeblikk lurer han på hvordan det hadde vært om de hadde vært ute og kikket på gutter sammen, prøvd å finne noen å hooke opp med. Hadde de gått etter de samme typene? Kanskje, han er ikke helt sikker. Nå trenger de jo heldigvis ikke det da, for begge er jo opptatt på hver sin kant med hver sin fantastiske kjæreste.

“Han virker som en allright fyr, er han det? Er han like fin som han ser ut som?” spør Eva.

“Han er det. Ikke si jeg har sagt det, men han er den aller, aller fineste liksom,” sier han med et sukk og ser bort på Even et øyeblikk.

“Du er sånn hodestups forelska du,” sier Eva, lar det ikke være et spørsmål, mer en konstatering.

“Ja,” nikker han og klarer ikke la være å smile. Smiler sånn fra øre til øre og sukker fornøyd, ser bort på Even igjen. Klarer ikke la være, for nå ler han sånn som gjør at hjertet nesten sprenges og alt han har lyst å gjøre er å kysse han ustanselig.

“Så bra, alle fortjener å finne noen å elske samme hva slags legning man har.”

“Mmm.”

“Kan ikke vi alle dra ut en kveld da? På bowling eller kino?” spør hun.

“Klart vi kan,” sier Isak med et smil, tenner automatisk på ideen. Vil veldig gjerne på en dobbeldate igjen, lage nye minner som gjør at en dobbeldate ikke representerer noe som er helt jævlig liksom.

“Kult. Skal snakke med Jonas så kan vi avtale noe, okei?”   

“Fett.”

De blir sittende å prate en liten stund og det er så fint, han skjønner nå at han har savnet det mer enn han har trodd. Eva er jo en av hans beste venner, de var jo venner før Jonas ble sammen med henne.

Plutselig kommer Jonas dansende inn i stua med ølen i hånda, prikker Mahdi på skuldra, han står og danser med Vilde, Eskild og Chris på det provisoriske dansegulvet i det ene hjørnet av stua. Han hvisker noe til han, før han får med seg Mahdi og går videre og stopper foran de andre gutta.

“Skal vi ta oss en røyk eller?” spør Jonas.

“La oss fyre opp litt, jeg er skikkelig sugen på noe grønt nå ass,” sier Mahdi.

“Yass” smiler Isak. “Aldri vært mer klar.”

“I’m in,” sier Magnus.

“Jay sponset av mormor,” ler Isak. Kommentaren får alle sammen til å le.

“Vet hun det?” spør Magnus.

“Herregud, nei!” sier Isak og rister oppgitt på hodet. “Tror du jeg forteller min religiøse mormor at jeg kjøper jay for pengene hun gir meg?”

“Det hadde vært litt drøyt,” ler Even.

“Alt for drøyt,” sier Isak.

De reiser seg og går mot kjøkkenet, finner ut at det er bedre plass der. Isak holder igjen Even litt, tar tak i armen hans og snur han mot seg.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

“Går det bra?”

“Veldig.”

“Du trenger ikke røyke så mye om du ikke har lyst altså.”

“Lyst?”

“Ja, jeg tenkte uhm- liksom- bare på det du har sagt om røyking, at det kanskje ikke er så smart for deg.”

Han ser på Even, blir brått usikker på om han har driti seg ut, kanskje han ikke burde ha brydd seg, ikke sagt noe i det hele tatt? Kanskje det er for mye, kanskje han ikke liker at han snakker om sånt? Han vil jo ikke blir som mora hans liksom. Han biter seg i leppa, kjenner pulsen stige, flakker litt med blikket. Angrer litt på at han sa noe.

“Du er fin, vet du det?” sier Even og drar hånda gjennom håret hans, lar den bli liggende å hvile i nakken hans. “Det er fint at du bryr deg.”

“Ja? Synes du det?”

Han slipper pusten, merket ikke at han hadde holdt den helt siden han sluttet snakke. Tenker heller ikke over at Even står tett inntil han, at han har hånda i håret hans og at alle i sofaen kan se de. For nå er han mest opptatt av om Even synes han har tråkket over streken.

“Det er det,” smiler han og kysser han lett på munnen. “Jeg tar ikke sånn kjempemye, et par tre drag kanskje.

“Fint, jeg ble litt nervøs du kanskje synes det ble litt mye, at jeg blander meg med ting jeg har noe med,” sier han med et skjevt smil.

“Overhodet ikke, jeg liker at du bryr deg. Og så sier jeg ifra om jeg synes det blir for mye okei?” sier han og kysser han igjen.

“Okei.”

“Skal vi gå inn til gutta, de virka utålmodige og det er jo jeg som har jayen.”

“Ja, jeg må bare en tur å pisse først. Tre øl uten å være på dass funker dårlig,” ler han. “Gå først du, så kommer jeg snart.”

“Vær rask da, så slipper jeg å savne deg sånn.” Et kyss lander på kinnet hans.

Isak går inn på badet, låser for å være helt sikker på at ingen kommer inn. Pisser raskt, før han vasker hendene, skrur ikke av vannet før lenge etter han en ren. Blir stående å stirre på sitt eget speilbilde og tenke på bursdagen sin. Den har gått bra så langt. Ja, hvis du ser bort ifra de få minuttene da Eskild og Magnus holdt på å drepe mormor med ord. Herregud, han har aldri vært borti noe verre. Det kommer til være etset inn i hjernen hans for alltid. Kommer sikkert til å være et av få minner han har igjen fra den gangen han var ung, når han er åttini og har utviklet sterk alzheimers.

Han kommer inn på kjøkkenet, noen har vært smarte nok og åpnet vinduet. Greit å ikke la hele kjøkkenet stinke grønt hele helga. Even har tent opp en røyk som Magnus nå tar et drag av før han sender den videre til Mahdi.

“Jeg bare går ut i stua og henter en stol til meg jeg,” sier han. Før han får snudd seg, tar Even tak i hånda hans og stopper han.

“Kom å sett deg her i stedet da,” smiler han og klapper seg selv på låret. Isak er ikke sen å be, sitter gjerne oppå fanget til Even. Han setter seg ned, legger høyrearmen rundt halsen hans og lener seg mot brystkassa.

“Å nei, har dere tenkt å bli sånn klissete kjærester som i går?” ler Jonas.

“Kanskje,” sier de på likt.

“Ååh, de sa det i kor,” sier Magnus.

“Bare du ikke prøver å stappe hånda nedi buksa hans igjen så.” ler Jonas.

“Hæ? Gjorde han det i går mens du var der?” Magnus roper nesten ut ordene.

“Ja,” ler Jonas.

“Serr?” ler Magnus.

“Herregud, gjorde ikke det da,” sier Isak og kjenner han blir sprutrød i trynet.

“Jeg så hvor den hånda var på vei hen,” sier Jonas og tar et trekk av jointen.

“Skjerp deg! Den var ikke det,” klager han og gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa til Even.

“Hvor tror du den var på vei?” spør Jonas og ser på Even.

“Øh. Det er jeg faktisk ikke sikker på,” sier Even, tar røyken fra Jonas og tar et godt drag. “Men jeg vet jo hvor jeg ville at den skulle være,” glipper det ut av han.

Alle sammen begynner å le, ja alle unntatt Isak da. Han bare gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa til Even og nekter være med på spøken. Et par sekunder etterpå får han en god ide, tror han i hvert fall. Han løfter hodet så vidt, later som han skal hviske Even noe, men i stedet biter han Even i øreflippen.

Det virket som en god ide da den datt ned i hodet hans, tenkte at han skulle erte Even litt, gjøre han litt forlegen og kanskje litt hard. Men litt for mye øl gjør at han ikke tenker klart, ikke klarer å tenke på alle mulig utfall av sin egen handling.

For det blir så klart for mye for Even og han stønner i det Isak biter han. Ikke et sånt stille stønn som Isak hadde sett for seg, men faktisk så lydhørt at det blir helt stille i rommet og seks øyne plutselig glaner på dem.

Isak kan ikke se de, men kan føle blikkene til gutta som laserstråler i nakken da det blir stilt på kjøkkenet. Han banner innvendig, kan liksom ikke tro han var så dum og tenkte at dette skulle være en bra hevn for det Even sa.

“Herregud,” sier Magnus, høres nesten sjokkert ut. Men bare nesten da, Magnus lar seg jo sjelden sjokkere. I hvert fall ikke av et høylytt stønn fra den nye kjæresten til en av sine beste venner. Han kaster hodet bakover og begynner å le sånn ukontrollert. Mahdi bare gliser sånn som han alltid gjør.

“Det der var litt mer enn sånn klissete kjærestepar ass,” sier Jonas og rister på hodet. “Mer sånn creepy og ekkelt.”

“Sorry,” sier Even og rødmer.

“Jeg bare var litt sånn uforsiktig,” sier Isak.  

“Uforsiktig?” ler Mahdi og rister på hodet. “Tror det der var kalkulert ass.”

“Du er tilgitt, men bare siden det er bursdagen din,” sier Jonas og klapper han på skuldra.

Tjue sekunder senere er alt glemt for Magnus er godt i gang med å fortelle morsom historie som får alle sammen til å le. Og alle ler sånn hjertelig denne gangen, Isak også. Han har til og med forlatt halsen til Even og ser nå på gutta igjen.

Plutselig kommer Eskild dansende inn på kjøkkenet. På et eller annet vis har noen faktisk klart å snike inn den Britney låta Even ville ha med på spillelista i går. Jonas bare rister oppgitt på hodet når han hører den, mens Eskild og Even synger med på refrenget.

“Fet låt, ikke sant Eskild?” sier Even mens han ser på Jonas.

“Dritfin! Jeg elsker Britney, hun er bare så rå,” sier Eskild med et stort smil om munnen.

 

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin' oh we oh, we oh we oh_

_You are now now rocking with_

_Will.i.am and Britney bitch_

 

Eskild danser seg ut av kjøkkenet med en øl i hånda, high fiver Even på vei ut og Even ser på Jonas og gliser.

“Dere altså,” sier Jonas og himler med øynene.

“Du Even?”

“Ja?”

“Jeg bare lurer på en ting, hvordan er det egentlig å ha noe oppe i toern,” spør Magnus entusiastisk. Even ser på han med hevede øyenbryn.

“Ikke spør meg, har aldri hatt det.”

“Så du og Isak har ikke-”

“Nei!”

Isak roper nesten, får lyst å ta av seg sokkene og stappe de inn i munnen til Magnus sånn at han holder kjeft. At han ikke kan lære å tenke før han snakker. Han vrir seg i flauhet, gjemmer ansiktet sitt i halsgropa til Even igjen. Mahdi og Jonas bare ler sånn hysteriskt. Krøllene til Jonas rister fra side til side og det hadde Mahdi sine gjort også om han hadde hatt noen.

“Jeg bare leste om det i dag,” sier Magnus likefremt.

“Leste om det?” spør Jonas. “Sitter du på fritida og leser om gay sex?”

“Ja, jeg er bare litt nysgjerrig da. Det skal visst være jævlig digg om man treffer et sånt punkt eller pute eller noe. Husker ikke helt hva det het.”

“Det er prostataen,” forklarer Even.

“Har du lest om det du også?” spør Magnus.

“Ja,” sier Even. “Jeg har faktisk det. Kan jo ærlig innrømme at jeg er litt nysgjerrig selv, men det er jo ikke så rart. Litt mer weird er det jo at _du_ leser om det,” ler Even.

“Ja, fy faen,” gliser Mahdi. “Men samtidig ikke. For det er jo Mags vi snakker om.”

“Hva mener du med det?” spør Magnus.

“Nei, du er jo litt sånn hooked på sex og sånn,” sier Mahdi. “Og det kommer jo så mye spess ut av den munnen din til tider.”

“Dust.”

Isak får ikke med seg mer av samtalen, har helt sona ut. Ordene til Even har gjort han helt ør, helt rar innvendig. Er både flau og litt kåt på en og samme gang og han vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Gjemmer fortsatt ansiktet i halsgropa til Even, er redd for at kroppen skal bedra han, gi han en sånn kledelig rødfarge i ansiktet om han ser på gutta.

Selv om det skremmer han aldri så mye, synes det virker dritskummelt og litt unaturlig - ha en stor pikk oppi ræva liksom - så er det noe pirrende ved det. Han har også leste om hvor digg det skal være når en pikk treffer prostataen. Så han vil gjerne prøve det sammen med Even en gang. Ikke akkurat sånn umiddelbart, i natt liksom, han må mentalt forberede seg til noe sånt, men en gang i fremtiden så. Kanskje om ikke så lenge?

“Mer jay?” spør Jonas. Isak løfter hodet ut av halsgropa, ser på han.

“Seff,” smiler han.  

Han tar tak i røyken og tar et godt drag. Synes han sitter litt ukomfortabelt og dytter litt på rompa si for å sitte bedre. Et lite stønn forlater Evens munn. Denne gangen er det heldigvis ingen andre en Isak som hører det. Han snur seg, ser på Even, ser han biter seg hardt i leppa og presser tennene sammen. Skjønner da at klumpen han kjente _ikke_ er en folde i buksa, men faktisk pikken hans som er hard.

Han snur seg, lener seg mot Evens øre.

“Herregud Even, er du-”

“Eh, ja hvisker han. Sorry ass. Men når Magnus begynte å snakke om pikk i toern, så tenkte jeg på deg og da ble det litt mye for meg,” ler han stille.

“Du altså.” hvisker han. “Jeg skal ta meg av den senere i kveld, okei?”

“Digg,” sier han lavmælt.

“Men det blir ikke noe sånn-”

“Det går fint,” avbryter Even, skjønner hva Isak tenker på. Selv om han har lest om det, betyr ikke det at han er klar heller.

“Senere en gang kanskje?”

“Vil du det?”

“Ja.”

“Det vil jeg prøve og.”

“Men nå må jeg nesten flytte meg ass.”

“Hvorfor det?”

“Hvorfor tror du? Jeg kan jo ikke sitte sånn oppå deg om du- liksom- har sånn- Off. Du skjønner vel det?”

“Kanskje vi bare skal stikke?” spør Even.

“Vi kan jo ikke det, det er jo bursdagen min,” sukker Isak.

Heldigvis får ikke gutta med seg praten de har. De er dypt inne i en samtale om ett eller annet. Det hadde vært digg, bare stikke fra alt og alle og tatt seg av den boneren til Even. Han var jo på nippet til å foreslå det inne på badet i sta. Men det går jo ikke, han kan jo ikke dra fra sin egen bursdag? Og hvor skulle de liksom dratt? Hjem til Even der foreldra mest sannsynlig sitter foran tv’n og så på Lindmo og drikker vin? Neias, det er helt uaktuelt.

Men han kan ikke sitte på fanget til Even mer, han har jo en fuckings boner jo. Innen det har gått to minutter kommer kroppen til å bedra ham og gi han en harding sjøl. Det er i hvert fall helt, helt uaktuelt. Sånn cirka to millioner prosent uaktuelt om noen skulle lure.  

Han ser på Even, ser hvordan han legger hendene sine i fanget, prøver å dekke til bulen i buksa. Det går en iling gjennom kroppen, må snu seg bort for det synet blir bare litt for vanskelig å takle. Han må skifte fokus, tvinge tankene over på noe helt annet. Ellers vil alt gå _i stå_ for han. Ikke bare mentalt for å si det sånn.

“Hva snakker dere om?” spør Isak og ser på Magnus “Snakker dere om Vilde?

“Ja,” nikker Magnus.

“Så hva skjer egentlig mellom dere to?” spør Even.

“Ikke noe,” sier Magnus.

“Men det skal vi jo forandre på i kveld,” smiler Isak.

“Ja, men jeg aner jo ikke hva jeg skal si? Hvordan skal jeg klare å ikke fremstå som desp når det tydeligvis er sånn jeg er?” sukker han.

“Vilde er jo litt weird,” sier Mahdi. “Kanskje du bare skal kjøre en ny taktikk, ta desp til et nytt nivå og spørre om dere skal pule? Bare si sånn _jeg har aldri pult før og er skikkelig keen på å pule, har du lyst_?”

“Eh, jeg vet ikke helt jeg,” sier Jonas nølende.

“Vet du hva Magnus?” sier Even. “Jeg synes du bare skal være deg selv jeg. Smile, være hyggelig og ta litt på henne om det passer seg. Og om du skal spørre om noe, så spør kun om hun har lyst å kysse.”

“Var det det du gjorde med Issy?”

“På en måte ja,” sier han og rødmer.

Even ser bort på han og Isak kjenner det krible i magen. Det første kysset til Even var helt perfekt. Aldri har han følt noe så sterkt noen gang. Det var som alt det fine i hele verden samlet seg i akkurat det kysset. Det var som han var kommet hjem. Det var ganske enkelt helt magisk på en måte. Helt klart en katalysator for alt som nå har skjedd i ettertid.  

“Jeg skal bare ut og hente noen chilinøtter.”

Isak går ut i stua, finner chilinøttene og stiller seg i døråpningen. Kroppen svaier litt, blandinga av øl og jay har virkelig satt seg i kroppen. Kjenner han kanskje bør roe ned drikkinga litt.

Han lener seg inntil dørkarmen, sånn for samle seg litt. Litt dumt om han skal snuble i sine egne bein og strø chilinøtter utover hele stuegulvet.

Han vil så gjerne snakke med Vilde og fiske etter litt informasjon om henne. Men hva skal han si? Bare spørre hun rett ut liksom? _Hei, er du keen på Magnus?_

Plutselig detter det en tanke ned i hodet hans. Ikke en løsning på problemet, men i hvert fall en åpning til en samtale, noe som kan føre at han kan si det han egentlig vil snakke om.

Han trekker pusten, tenker at det får gå som det går. Uansett hva han sier og hvordan han ordlegger seg så kommer nok Vilde til å forstå hvor han kommer fra og hva han vil i det minste

“Vilde?”

“Ja, Isak?” Vilde ser opp på han fra sofaen.

“Kom hit da, jeg må si deg noe.”

Vilde reiser seg, presser seg forbi Noora i sofaen og går mot han. Hun svaier litt hun også, har sikkert drukket opp den flaska med vin som står fremfor henne på bordet.

“Hva er det?”

“Nei, jeg kom bare til å tenke på en ting som jeg må fortelle deg om. Det er ikke sikkert at du husker det liksom, men for cirka en måned siden så satt vi alle ute på skolen og så kom du og begynte å snakke om Even.”

“Off, det ja. Husker det ja” Vilde ser nesten litt flau ut, som om hun ikke synes det var hennes fineste øyeblikk. Og det var jo ikke det heller. “Det var ikke meninga å snakke sånn om Even, spre rykter eller noe.”

“Slapp av, ikke tenk på det. Jeg er ikke sur eller noe. Faktisk ble jeg så sykt glad akkurat når du sa det-”

“Ble du?”

“Ja,” ler Isak. “For eh- jeg hadde liksom gått og kikket på han uten å vite hva han het eller vite noe om han. Og så kom du å bare fortalte meg akkurat hva jeg trengte å vite.”

“Ååh.”

“Ja, jeg var så sykt glad. Tenkte jeg bare skulle si det. Så selv om det kanskje ikke var så kult at du sa det du sa, så ble det en positiv ting likevel. For meg i hvert fall.”

“Det var fint å høre da.” Vilde smiler til han. “Men du?”

“Ja?”

“Var det på grunn av Even du meldte deg på kosegruppa eller?”

“Eh ja,” ler han. “Det er egentlig ikke min greie det der ass.”

“Men dere er vel med fortsatt? Eller gidder dere ikke mer nå som dere har funnet hverandre?”

Vilde ser på han med store øyne. Hun drar litt i skjorta si, virker litt nervøs for at Even og han skal ditche hele greia nå som de ikke trenger kosegruppa mer, nå som de har fått hverandre.

“Vi er med videre vi.”

“Så kult! Du skjønner, vi driver å planlegger sånt juleopplegg i starten av desember. Kanskje vi kan ha det her? Det gikk jo så fint sist med det revyvorset.”

“Det går sikkert fint, men på en betingelse. Du _må_ gjøre noe for meg.”

Isak tenker at nå har han sjansen, nå kan han spørre Vilde om hun er keen på Magnus og be hun ta han med ut på en date eller noe. Si at det blir vors her om hun tar han med ut.

“Hva da?”

“Jo, du må-”

Han stopper opp, ombestemmer seg. Faen, hva er det han holder på med? Han kan jo ikke gjøre det. Tvinge noen ut på en date liksom. Han har jo skjønt hvor viktig den kosegruppa er for Vilde, tror til og med hun kunne ha dratt Magnus med på date bare for å få ha vors her. Det blir jo akkurat som Jonas gjorde mot han og se hvordan det var. Det var jo helt jævlig. Han har helt klart fått i seg for mye grønt for hjernen er ikke ved sine fulle fem. Full skjerpings, Valtersen!

“Har ombestemt meg, det blir vorse om de andre er med på det. Regner med Eskild er med så lenge han får lov å være med,” ler Isak.

“Så kult! Eskild kan være med. Gutta også om de vil.”

“Jeg kan høre med gutta. Men jeg lurer på noe for det.”

“Okei, hva da?”

“Du er singel, ikke sant?”

“Ja,” sier hun og ser ned i gulvet et lite øyeblikk.

“Nei, altså jeg vet ikke om du har merka det, men Magnus er litt keen på deg for å si det sånn.”

“Er han?” Vilde lyser opp.

“Jepp. Og jeg har sagt jeg skal hjelpe han liksom.”

“Åja,” sier hun og biter seg selv i leppa. Kinnene hennes er lys rosa.

“Så om jeg sender han bort til deg, vil du prate med han? Eller er det helt utelukka?”

“Prater gjerne med han jeg,” sier Vilde og smiler.

“Han er en skikkelig allright fyr, selv om han er en litt løs kanon innimellom,” sier han. “Eller ganske så ofte.” Han ler.

“Han er kjekk,” detter det ut av Vilde.

“Synes du det?”

“Ja, synes ikke du?” Vilde rødmer.

“Har liksom ikke tenkt på han på den måten,” ler Isak.

“Så han er ikke din type?”

“Eh, nei. Men da sender jeg han bort til deg da?”

“Okei.” Vilde nikker ivrig.

“Fett.”  

Tilbake på kjøkkenet huker han tak i Magnus, trekker han litt bort fra de andre.

“Jeg bare snakka litt med Vilde.”

“Gjorde du?”

“Mmm. Eh- uhm- håper det ikke gjør noe, men jeg sa liksom at du likte henne jeg.”

“Shit, gjorde du?”

“Eh, ja.”

“Hva sa hun da? Sa hun noe om meg?”

“Ja,” smiler Isak. “Hun sa du var kjekk.”

“Serr?” Magnus sperrer øynene opp.

“Jepp.”

“Jeg spurte om hun ville snakke med deg om jeg dytta deg i henne retning og det vil hun, så nå må du gå å snakke med henne. ”

“Serr!”

Magnus kaster seg rundt halsen hans, gir han en gedigen klem. En sånn typisk Magnus-klem. Han er i motsetning til Jonas ikke redd for å gi klemmer. Isak liker det. Etter at han ble kjent med Even så har han blitt glad i klemmer han og. Til og med klemmer fra Magnus.

“Fy faen Issy, du bare snakke med henne du.”

“Det er det minste jeg kunne gjøre, jeg har jo vært så sur og muggen mot deg den siste måneden. Sorry for det ass.”

“Ikke tenk på det, jeg har jo vært litt _på_ med dette med jenter og sånn. Det kan jo ikke ha vært helt enkelt.”

“Har ikke nei, men la oss bare glemme det nå, okei?” Isak klapper han på ryggen.

“Ja, vi glemmer det,” smiler Magnus.

“Nå skal jo du være _på_ Vilde,” sier han.

“Faen, jeg er litt nervøs jeg,” sier Magnus.

“Du?” spør Isak.

“Eh, ja,” sier Magnus. “Hun liker meg jo kanskje?”

“Hun liker deg og du liker henne. Bra start det da!”

“Joa, men hva om jeg fucker opp?”

“Det kommer til å gå fint, bare vær deg selv som Even sa. Du kommer til å naile det.”

“Takk ass, bro.”

“Gå nå før Vilde ombestemmer seg og prøver seg på Eskild eller no’.”

“Hæ? Eskild?” ler Magnus. “Er han bi?”

“Nei, jeg bare tulla, men serr- gå nå. Vilde venter.”

Isak dytter Magnus ut av kjøkkenet og smiler fornøyd over sin egen innsats. Kan liksom ikke helt tro at _han_ har hjulpet til så Magnus endelig skal få hooke med noen. Og ikke hvem som helst heller, men Vilde som han har et crush på.

“Hva skjedde nå?” spør Jonas.

“Bare hooka Mags opp med Vilde,” sier Isak med et skjevt smil og trekker på skuldrene som om det var den enkleste sak i hele verden.

“What? Så enkelt?” spør Mahdi.

“Når du har mine skills så,” ler Isak og hever øyenbrynene.

“Fy faen, dette må vi se,” sier Jonas og dulter til Mahdi.

“Ja! For det der tror jeg ikke på før jeg ser det,” gliser Mahdi.

Jonas og Mahdi går inn i stua. Isak gidder ikke bli med, synes Magnus kan få snakke med Vilde i fred. Dessuten er det jo mye mer gøy å bli igjen på kjøkkenet sammen med Even. Even unnskylder seg, må bare en kjapp tur på do og pisse og så kommer han tilbake. Isak setter seg ved en av stolene, drar frem mobilen og tar frem Instagram. Scroller nedover, ser på bilder og dobbelt tæpper på de bildene han liker.

Blant alle bildene ser han et bilde av Jonas, han sitter i en sofa og kysser Eva på kinnet. Det er Eva som har lasta det opp og har tekstet bildet med mange hjerter. Han må smile, synes det er et fint bilde av de, de ser så glade og forelska ut. Akkurat som han.

En tanke detter ned i hodet på han. Kanskje han skal gjøre det samme? Laste opp et bilde av Even og han sånn at alle kan se at han også er forelska?

Han scroller gjennom bildegalleriet sitt, ser på de seneste bildene av han og Even. Eskild tok en haug av bilder av de i går mens de satt i senga og så på Netflix. Han hadde synes de var så søte sammen at han bare måtte ta et bilde av de. Det ble så klart ikke bare ett bilde, men en hel serie. Even hadde ikke klart å holde seg alvorlig, måtte tulle og ikke minst kile Isak så fælt at han nesten hadde mistet pusten.

Det er umulig å velge ett bilde, så han finner fram en bildeapp han kan lage sånn kollasj med. Smiler fra øre til øre mens han velger bilder. Har lyst å ha med alle, men det er jo sikkert tjue av dem, om ikke flere.

Idet han har tagget Even og gjort klart alt for å publisere det nøler han, blir usikker på om han virkelig skal gjøre det. Kanskje litt too much og over the top å presse så mange bilder opp i ansiktet på folk som kikker på bildene hans? Og hva vil folk si? Alle kan jo se de. Ikke bare de nære vennene hans, men hele verden. Morten og om han vil.

Men faen da, det er jo akkurat det han føler, det er liksom _så_ mye han digger Even, så forelska han er. Den dumme klumpen i magen kommer snikende nok en gang. Han prøver å presse den bort, men klarer det ikke. Det er som den har festa seg med superlim.

“Sitter du her?” spør Eva da hun kommer inn på kjøkkenet for å hente seg en ny øl.

“Ja, venter på Even,” sier han.

“Okei, skal bare ha meg en øl jeg,” smiler Eva.

“Du? Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?” spør Isak.

“Ja, seff,” sier Eva.

“Synes du jeg skal poste dette?” sier han og viser Eva bilde, biter seg i leppa, føler seg litt dum som må spørre om noe sånt noe. Han burde jo ha guts nok til å poste noe sånt på sin egen insta-konto uten å måtte få bekreftelse på at det er greit

“Herregud, så søtt! Så klart du må poste det. Hvorfor skulle du ikke det liksom?” Eva ser på han med undrende øyne, har drukket litt for mye til instinktivt å skjønne hvorfor han tviler.

“Nei, si det du,” sier han og rynker på nesa, vil egentlig ikke si hvorfor han ikke er sikker på om han tør. “Altså, det er bare det at-”

“Redd for hva folk kommer til å mene og skrive?” spør hun da hjernen ser ut til å klart å legge sammen en pluss en.

“Ja,” nikker Isak.

“Drit i det, alt er love liksom,” sier Eva og kysser han på kinnet.

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker, Isak. Dette er jo real love, klart du må poste. Ikke la den halve prosenten med homofobiske idioter fortelle deg hva du kan og ikke kan gjøre. Okei?”

“Okei.”

“Bra! Når du og Even er ferdig med å kline her på kjøkkenet så kom inn på stua igjen da.”

“Vi skal ikke kline da,” sier han og ruller med øynene. “Skal bare prate litt.”

“Prate? Ha-ha. Særlig,” ler Eva og går tilbake til stua.

Han ser på skjermen på mobilen, lar tommelen sirkle over _publiser_ knappen, tenker på det Eva sa. Hun har rett, han bør ikke la de idiotene få bestemme over han. Han tar et godt magedrag, lukker øynene og trykker på publiser. Kjenner på en underlig følelse. Klumpen i magen har fått besøk at en haug med sommerfugler.

Selv om det er skummelt å poste noe sånt, så er det også fint. Fint at alle kan se hvilken _hunk_ han har scoret. For det er jo ikke til å komme fra, Eskild har faktisk rett, Even er en _hunk_. En sånn som mange snur seg etter på gata fordi han er så vanvittig pen. En sånn som jentene sikler etter, skulle ønske var single og kunne klones så alle fikk en hver.  

“Du er treig ass, har jo nesten sitti her i fem minutter og venta på deg jo,” sier Isak i det Even kommer tilbake.

“Sorry, traff Eskild i gangen og han slutta jo aldri å prate,” sier Even og himler med øynene.

“Eskild ass,” sukker Isak. “Kom hit og sett deg da.”

Even er ikke vond og be, går raskt bort til Isak og selv med tre stoler ledig setter han seg på fanget til Isak. Hvorfor sitte på en stol når man kan sitte på Isaks fine fang?

“Koser du deg?” spør Even og skyver krøllene bort fra panna hans.

“Gjør det.”

Det er ikke jug, han koser seg masse, ting har ikke blitt sånn som han fryktet tidligere i uka. Litt oppmerksomhet har det jo blitt, men det har ikke vært så ille. Og den klumpen i magen som nettopp kom, den har blitt overmannet av en hærskare av sommerfugler og er på vei dit den kom fra. Bare deler av den er igjen, og det kan han håndtere. I hvert fall når han har Even å støtte seg til.

“Du da?”

“Ja da, fint dette her. Alt blir jo bra så lenge du er her.”

“Det samme kan jeg si. Du bør sjekke telefonen din forresten.”

“Åh?”

“Jupp.”

“Hva har du gjort nå da?”

“Du får sjekke da.”

“Si det da.”

“Nope, du får gå å sjekke mobilen din.”

“Men da må jeg jo flytte på meg.”

“Ja?”

“Vil heller sitte her.”

“Nei, da får du ikke se hva det er da.”

“Kan du gi meg et hint?”

“Nope.”

“Greit, jeg skal gå.” Even reiser seg opp. “Jeg skjønner tegninga, du vil bare bli kvitt meg. Takk for alt da, det var fint så lenge det varte. Tror jeg bare drar hjem jeg, er ikke noe vits for meg å være her lenger nå som du dumper meg.”

“Dust. Du kan bare drite i å dra hjem ass.”

“Hade, Isak. Snakkes aldri.”

Even vinker til han, går ut gangen og mot rommet til Isak for å hente mobilen sin. Isak spretter opp, følger etter han og tar tak i armen til hans, får han til å stoppe. Trekker han inntil seg og kysser han på munnen. Før noen av de får sagt noe, åpnes døra til badet og Eskild kommer ut.

“Jasså, det er her turtelduene oppholder seg,” sier han. “Når dere er ferdig med å kline, kom inn i stua igjen da. Mer moro når dere er i stua enn ut i gangen og kliner.”

“Tja, spørs hvem du spør da,” sier Even og trekker Isak enda nærmere seg, som om det er fysisk mulig. Isak bare ler. “Men vi skal være greie, kommer straks.”

“Herlig,” sier Eskild, tar en piruett og danser seg inn i stua igjen.

“Må vi?” spør Isak. “Kan gjerne så her i hele kveld jeg.”

De klarer å løsrive seg fra hverandre, Isak går inn i stua og setter seg i sofaen mens Even henter mobilen sin. Det tar ikke lang tid før Even kommer løpende inn i stua, kræsjer nesten med en stol på vei til Isak, så fort går det.

“Du altså!” sier Even og lyser opp.

“Likte du det?” spør han spent.

“Jeg elsker det, baby,” sier Even og kysser han på kinnet.

Isak åpner opp telefonen igjen, tar frem bildet. Ser nå at nesten førti har likt bilde og flere kommentarer er blitt gitt. Han skjønner det ikke helt, det er jo ikke så lenge siden han postet det, kanskje fem minutter. Han svelger hardt da han trykker for å se hvem som har skrevet til han og hva.

 

Han kan ikke annet enn å smile, sånn fra øre til øre. Alle vennene hans har kommentert på bildet. Både Jonas, Madhi, Magnus og alle jentene. Til og med Linn som han ikke ante hadde en insta-konto. Det er mange hjerter, fine ord og lykkeønskninger. Magnus har så klart kommentert med en aubergine, noe annet ville jo stride mot hans karakter.

Han kikker bort på Eva på andre siden av bordet, viser han bildet og hever øynene. Som et stille spørsmål om dette er hennes verk, om det er hun som har fått alle til å like bildet og legge igjen en kommentar. Eva trekker på skuldrene og hiver henda i været. Later som hun ikke har noe med det, men hun lurer ikke han, ser det lille smilet forme seg i munnviken hennes.

Plutselig reiser Even seg, unnskylder seg og sier han har glemt noe han må gjøre. Isak ser rart på han, skal til å spørre hva han skal, men rekker det ikke. For Even er lynrask på beina, sprinter ut i gangen.

Det tar ikke mer enn noen få sekunder så er han tilbake, står i døråpningen og ser bort på Isak med et smil og en pakke i hånda. Isak reiser seg og går bort til Even, skjønner jo egentlig ikke noe. Han har jo allerede fått bursdagsgave av Even, han tok han jo med ut for å spise og så fikk han t-skjorta han har på seg. Isak rynker på nesa og ser rett inn i øynene på Even og Even bare smiler tilbake.

“Her,” sier han og rekker han pakka.

“Enda en pakke? Men- eh- jeg har jo allerede fått for mye,” sier han.

“Du kan aldri få for mye,” sier Even. “Jeg bare så de hadde denne på tilbud i går.”

“Så det var derfor du var så treg med å komme til meg,” sier Isak og pirker han på nesa.

“Ja,” smiler Even. “Jeg hadde jo lovet å hente den boka for mamma på Tanum på Paleet og mens jeg var der gikk jeg litt rundt å kikka, digger den bokhandelen der, den er så svær. Så så jeg de hadde denne på supertilbud. Kunne liksom ikke la være å kjøpe den.”

“Er det er en bok?” spør Isak.

“Åpne da.”

“Okei, jeg får kanskje åpne da.”

Isak river av papiret som en ivrig femåring, lar det falle på gulvet idet han tar gaven i øyesyn. Det er en bok om sjiraffer. Hans favorittdyr. Even har faktisk kjøpt han en bok om sjiraffer. Går det an å bli mer perfekt?

“Herregud, Even.”

“Liker du den?”

“Liker den? Jeg elsker den! Sånn kjempemasse!”

“Måtte liksom kjøpe den når jeg så den på tilbud. Den minnet meg sånn om deg og om den første gangen vi kysset. Når vi lå i gresset bak det huset og du pratet om sjiraffer og jeg håpet så inderlig at jeg ikke tok feil når jeg trodde du kanskje var litt interessert i meg.”

“Skjønte du at jeg var det?”

“Ja, jeg gjorde det. Eller jeg var ikke sikker da, men jeg trodde og håpet det. Det virket i hvert fall sånn. Du avviste jo Emma og sa jo at du likte de som er høye, lyse og blåøyde. Det passet jo til meg. Det var jo derfor jeg tok deg med bak huset litt sånn bortgjemt. Skjønte på en måte at du kanskje ikke var ute ennå, så jeg tenkte det var en fin plass vi kunne kysse på om du ville det.”

“Herregud, du aner ikke hvor mye jeg ville det da. Jeg var så sykt nervøs, men det var jo egentlig ikke noe annet jeg ville mer enn å prøve å kysse en gutt,” smiler Isak.

“Og så ble det meg,” sier Even med et skjevt smil.

“Og så ble det deg ja.”

Isak sukker lykksalig og kranser armene rundt nakken hans. Boka glipper ut av hånda og faller i gulvet like etter musikken stopper. Alle snur seg og ser på de, men Isak merker ikke noen ting. Enser bare kjæresten sin som står inntil han og bare er så føkkings deilig. Han lener seg mot Even, lar pannene møtes.

“Beste tingen som har skjedd ever liksom,” sier Isak med er smil og drukner nesten i det blå.

“Mm. Beste tingen ever,” gjentar Even og ser dypt inn i det grønne. “Jeg tror alle står og ser på oss,” ler Even.

“Det driter jeg i, bare kyss meg.”


End file.
